2 Anfänge
by BineBlack
Summary: Hogwarts zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. Wie haben sich Mila und Sirius verliebt? Und die Potters? Wann hat Lily aufgehört James zu hassen? Und wann verliebte sich Remus in Mila? Lest selbst. Kein Slash! Manchmal Erotik! REVIEWS! COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

**Proclaim:** Keine der hier genannten Figuren sind meinem genialen Köpfchen entsprungen, sie sind alleiniger Eigentum von JKR. Nur die Geschichte ist, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, von mir. Ich habe keinerlei finazielles Interesse daran, sie zu veröffentlichen! 

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. da bin ich wieder. Habt ihr mich vermisst? Ich euch und eure lieben Reviews schon. Daher habe ich mich ganz schnell wieder ans Schreiben gegeben. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt diese Geschichte genauso wie meine Letzte. Ich habe mich an einer Rückblende versucht. Wolltet ihr immer schon wissen, wie Mila und Sirius zusammengekommen sind? Oder die Potters? Wenn ja, dann viel Spaß beim lesen. Und denkt daran: KEIN SLASH, dafür aber viele erotische Passagen. Wer so etwas also nicht mag, ist bei mir hier falsch. Und direkt im Voraus: jaaaaaaaa, einige meiner erotischen Ausflüge sind für Tennager untypisch. Aber last mir doch den Spaß ..._

**Prolog**

"Shhhhhh. Ist ja gut. Nicht weinen, mein Liebes."

Zärtlich strich Mila über den Rücken ihrer kleinen Tochter Lily, benannt nach Milas bester Freundin, die leise vor sich hin greinte. Sie hatte sie grade gefüttert, gewickelt, aber irgendetwas schien ihr immer noch nicht zu passen.

Mila rutschte mit ihrer süßen Fracht in dem großen Schaukelstuhl herum, bis sie eine bequemere Position gefunden hatte und legte sich die kleine Lily auf die Brust. Doch auch das schien nicht das Wahre. „Du bist deinem Vater viel zu ähnlich", seufzte Mila leise und hob sie wieder hoch. Mit einem filmreifen Schmollmund blickte ihre Tochter ihr entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Mila wandte den Kopf zur Tür und lächelte Harry entgegen.

„Nein, wohl nicht so recht", seufzte sie leise. „Die junge Dame hier hat heute ihren eigenen Kopf und ihre Mutter reicht ihr wohl nicht. Willst Du es versuchen?"

Ohne zu zögern trat er ein und nahm ihr das Baby ab. Augenblicklich war sie still und sah strahlend zu ihm empor.

Mila verdrehte die Augen und ließ erschöpft ihren Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne sinken. „Was soll das nur werden, wenn sie erst erwachsen ist?"

Harry grinste und knuddelte das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen. Sie jauchzte vor Freude. „Dann werde ich ihre ganzen Verehrer verscheuchen. Versprochen!"

Mila lächelte bei seinen Worten. Sie glaubte ihm gern, dass er alles täte um seine ‚kleine Schwester' zu schützen.

„Wenn Du sie jetzt auch noch dazu bringst, dass sie einschläft, bekommst Du von mir alles, was Du möchtest, Harry!" versprach sie mit geschlossenen Augen gähnend.

„Wirklich alles?"

Bei seinem begeisterten Tonfall öffnete Mila allarmiert ein Auge und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Fast alles", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, doch Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Lily spielte mit großen Augen mit seinem linken Ringfinger, an dem er den Verlobungsring von Cho trug.

„Geht es schon wieder um dieses dumme fliegende Motorrad? Cho redet nie wieder mit mir, wenn ich Dich damit herumgondeln lasse. Das fehlt noch, dass sie Dich in ein paar Monaten hochschwanger im St. Mungos besuchen muss!" Seine Verlobte war mittlerweile gut im 5. Monat. Und ihr Bäuchlein war mittlerweile nicht mehr zu übersehen.

„Nein, darum geht es nicht mehr." Harry hob die kleine Lily an seine Schulter und tätschelte ihr zärtlich den Rücken. „Außerdem würde sie mit Dir nur nicht mehr reden. Mir würde sie eigenhändig jeden Knochen im Leib brechen!"

Mila kicherte. „Also, was willst Du?"

„Eine Geschichte."

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Bist Du nicht etwas zu groß für Gute-Nacht-Geschichten?"

„Für diese nicht, denke ich." Er fischte sich mit einem Fuß einen weiteren Sessel herbei und ließ sich hineinplumpsen. „Außerdem hatte ich als Kind nie eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, was mich noch weniger zu alt für so etwas sein lässt."

Er sah so Mitleid heischend zu ihr hinüber, dass sie nur seufzen konnte.

„Welche Geschichte möchtest Du hören?"

Höchst mit sich selbst zufrieden – täuschte sie sich, oder sah sie da viel zu sehr seinen Paten in ihm? – lehnte er sich zurück. „Erzähl mir bitte eure Geschichte. Ich brenne darauf, zu erfahren wie Hogwarts damals für euch war. Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Wann seid ihr alle Freunde geworden? Und lass bloß nicht aus, wie Du und Sirius oder Mum und Dad zusammengekommen seid!"

Mila lachte bei seiner Forderung leise. „Willst du vielleicht auch noch Einzelheiten über unser erstes Mal?"

Er schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken, bis Mila ihm unsanft gegen sein Schienbein trat.

„AU! Nein", beschwichtigte er sie und zwinkerte. „Ich denke es gibt Dinge, die Kinder von ihren Eltern nicht wissen sollten. Mir reicht Datum und Uhrzeit."

Mila streckte ihm die Zunge raus, was er mit der gleichen Geste erwiderte. „Und wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Am Anfang?" schlug er wenig hilfreich vor und sie seufzte. „Na gut. Also …"

* * *

_Ich weiß, ich bin gemein. Aber so ist das eben. Ihr kennt meine Devise: Reviews her, dann werde ich mir - wie meine liebe Beta-Leserin Remus Bride - auch die Nächte für euch um die Ohren schlagen._  



	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Ihr seid alle sooooo großartig! Hab´ mich gefreut wie ein Keks, dass manche von euch wieder dabei sind. (Jubel!) Aus diesem Grund war ich jetzt so beflügelt, dass mir das nächste Kapitel einfach so aus den Fingern geflossen ist. Extra lang, für meine extratreuen Reviewerinen – und Reviewer natürlich. (Zwinker!) Aber laßt das nicht zur Gewohheit werden. Mit 2 Reviews gebe ich mich demnächst nicht mehr zufriden! Dann beantworte ich jetzt mal wie gewohnt zuerst eure Reviews und danach geht es weiter. Viel Spaß!_

**ShiaAngel:** Na, dann will ich mal hoffe, das ich trotz knappen Zeitbuget Deine Erwartungen voll erfülle. (Zwinker!) und auch danke für die Review zu „Quidditsch-Training".

**Imobilus:** Hol doch mal jemand die Feuerwehr, bevor meine treueste und schnelle Reviewerin in Flammen aufgeht! (Kipp Wasser auf die ´heißen Kohlen´) Puh, grade noch rechtzeitig! Dann schreibe ich mal schnell weiter, oder? (SMILE!)

**Papabear:** Meine eigentliche Antwort findest Du ja jetzt in deinem Gästebuch. Sorry, aber Du hattest leider keine einfache E-Mail-Adresse angegeben und ich MUSSTE Dir antworten. Hoffe, du bleibst bei uns …

**Fidi:** Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Du diese Geschichte auch liest, aber ich versuchs einfach. Musste bei „Quidditsch-Training" auch manchmal grinsen … Böser Harry!

**ReSeSi:** Bei Dir bin ich relativ sicher, dass Du auch das hier liest. Ich sage nur soviel … letztendlich musste ich nach der Kurzgeschichte duschen – und zwar kalt!

**Kapitel 1**

„Mila? Mila? – Milena Elisabeth Laundry! Komm' bitte, es ist schon spät! Du verpasst noch den Zug!"

Schweigend starrte Mila in den Spiegel ihr gegenüber. Es war ihr egal, ob sie den Zug verpasste. Vielleicht konnte sie dann dieses neue Leben endlich vergessen. Ein blasses, 11-jähriges Mädchen mit großen, grünen Augen und streng nach hinten gekämmten und zu einem dicken Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren blickte ihr entgegen.

Ob das unscheinbar genug war?

Hoffentlich!

Wenn sie eines ganz sicher nicht wollte, dann war es auffallen.

Ihre Mum, die sie grade auf ihr Trödeln hingewiesen hatte, hatte bei ihrem Anblick heute Morgen nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Warum lässt Du Deine Haare nicht offen?" fragte sie seufzend. „Du siehst mit dieser Frisur so altbacken aus. Nicht wie meine hübsche, kleine Tochter!"

Und genau das wollte sie ja. Nach diesem Sommer würde ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Und sie fürchtete sich davor wie vor nichts anderem in meinem Leben bisher.

Hogwarts war eine Zaubererschule. Sie verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet sie auf eine solche Schule gehen sollte. Sie konnte keine Dinge schweben lassen oder sie in andere Sachen verwandeln. Sie hatte nur, genauso wie ihre Mum, diese eigenartige Fähigkeit, Gefühle anderer Menschen zu erspüren. Sie hatte sie ihr vererbt. Ihre Mutter war eine Howler. Und wunderschön. Zumindest in den Augen von Mila und ihrem Dad.

Sie persönlich mochte diese Fähigkeit nicht. Sie machte sie verwundbar. Mila erfuhr Dinge über Menschen, die sie oft nicht einmal wissen wollte. Verhindern konnte sie es nicht. In ihrer alten Schule war sie deshalb ein Freak. Jemand, den man ängstlich mied. Und jetzt sollte sie in eine Schule gehen, auf der sie niemanden kannte – und nicht mal bei ihren Eltern bleiben dufte? Nein, dass wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte ein ganz normaler Mensch sein. So wie Dad. Ohne Magie und den ganzen Unsinn.

Aber genau das war das Problem. Ihr Dad war ein Muggel, ein nichtmagischer Mensch, wie man sie in Hogwarts nannte. So hatte Mum es ihr zumindest erzählt. Und somit war sie ein ‚Schlammblut'. Etwas, was nicht rein war. Sie hasste dieses Wort, auch wenn sie es nicht einmal richtig verstand. Wieso sollte sie nicht rein sein? Sie hatte nie etwas Böses getan!

Mila wollte in keine Schule gehen, wo sie geächtet werden würde. Und von der sie nicht nach Hause kommen konnte, um von ihrer Mutter tröstend in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Als Milas Mutter ihr Zimmer betrat, wischte sie sich hastig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, damit sie die Tränen der Verzweiflung nicht bemerkte. Etwas, was sie sich hätte sparen können. Dafür wusste ihre Mutter zu viel.

„Nicht weinen." Sanft zog sie das Mädchen in ihre Umarmung und strich ihr über das Haar. „Du wirst bestimmt schnell neue Freunde finden. Und vermutlich bald in den Ferien nicht mehr nach Hause kommen wollen."

Ihr Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch drückend, schüttelte Mila heftig den Kopf. „Schick mich nicht weg. Bitte! Ich werde auch immer artig sein", schluchzte sie leise. Ihre Mum schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir schicken Dich doch nicht weg. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber glaub mir Mila, es ist das Beste. In der Muggel-Welt allein wirst Du nie glücklich werden."

„Ich bin glücklich", protestierte sie schwach.

„Lüg mich nicht an."

Mila schniefte und senkte den Blick. Langsam ließ ihre Mum sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Vertraue mir einfach, mein Schatz. Ich spüre, dass das der Weg ist, den Du gehen musst um Dein Glück zu finden."

Das Mädchen nickte, allerdings recht hölzern und ohne aufzusehen. „Braves Mädchen. Und nun komm. Es ist spät."

* * *

An diesem eigenartigen Gleis angekommen – es hieß 9 ¾ und sie hatte durch eine Wand laufen müssen – umklammerte Mila ihren Rucksack, in der ihre Katze Lucy steckte und starrte den riesigen Zug an, der vor ihr stand. Um sie herum wuselten hunderte von Menschen, die sich verabschiedeten und winkten und alle recht glücklich wirkten. Sie konnte das nicht nachempfinden. Sie wäre vor Angst am liebsten gestorben.

Ihre Mum hatte sie in diese furchtbare Schuluniform gesteckt und während sie schlotternd auf dem Bahngleis stand, verschwammen alle um sie herum zu eintönigem Grau. Ein sanfter Schubser ihrer Mum – von ihrem Dad hatte sie sich bereits im Auto verabschieden müssen - beförderte sie in Richtung Tür und tief Luft holend stieg sie ein.

Drinnen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah, wie ihre Mutter ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Lahm winkte sie zurück – und im nächsten Moment ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und sie wurde vom Strom der einsteigenden Schüler an die Wand hinter ihr gedrückt. Hastig wich sie den anderen aus und hörte Lucys klagendes Maunzen. Sie konnte es ihr nachvollziehen. Mila hätte am liebsten auch geschrieen.

„Hey! Hey Du!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wahrnahm dass diese Stimme sie meinen könnte. Ein Junge in ihrem Alter mit verstrubbeltem schwarzen Haar, braunen Augen und einer Brille hatte den Kopf aus dem Abteil schräg gegenüber von ihr gesteckt und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Auch ein Erstklässler?" fragte er und sie nickte kurz. „Prima. Setzt Dich doch einfach zu uns."

Völlig verschüchtert schüttelte sie den Kopf – was ihn dazu bewegte ihre Hand zu greifen und sie einfach mit den Worten: „Ach komm schon! Wir beißen nicht!" ins Abteil zu ziehen. Grade noch rechtzeitig, sonst hätte sie ein Sechst-Klässler über den Haufen gerannt.

An der Türe blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Noch ein Junge saß dort, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er sah kurz auf, als sie der Junge mit der Brille ins Abteil zog, wandte aber schnell den Blick wieder ab.

„Ich bin James", stellte sich der Erste der Beiden vor und deutete dann auf den vor sich hinbrütenden anderen Jungen. „Und das ist Sirius."

„Mila", kiekste sie zur Antwort.

„Schön Dich kennen zu lernen, Mila. Setzt Dich. Mein Dad sagte mir, dass wir ein paar Stunden unterwegs sein würden."

Ergeben stieg sie mit dem größtmöglichsten Abstand über die Füße dieses anderen Jungen – Sirius? – der es nicht für nötig zu halten schien ihr Platz zu machen, und setzte sich ans Fenster. Wortlos starrte sie hinaus und hoffte, dass dieser James jetzt schnell das Interesse an ihr verlieren würde.

Er ließ sich dem anderen Jungen gegenüber auf den Sitz fallen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich glaube, ich kenne Dich. Du bist ein Black, oder?"

„Und wenn?" beantwortete Sirius die Frage missgelaunt mit einer Gegenfrage. James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nichts ‚und wenn'. Ich glaube ich kenne Deine Cousine. Bellatrix oder so?" Sirius nickte kurz angebunden.

„Sie ist ein ganz schönes Miststück, oder!"

Bei James lapidar hingesagten Worten riss Mila entsetzt die Augen auf, die sie aus dem Fenster gerichtet hatte, und hoffte, plötzlich unsichtbar werden zu können. Dieser Sirius sah nicht aus, als könne er Spaß verstehen.

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts. Verblüfft starrte Sirius James an, der seinen Blick ungerührt erwiderte – nur um dann im nächsten Moment loszuprusten. Er lachte so heftig, dass ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und er unvermittelt von seinem Sitz plumpste. Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, blickte er zu James auf, der ihm eine Hand reichte und ihm vom Boden aufhalf. Beide tauschten ein verschwörerisches Grinsen, bevor Sirius endlich antwortete: „Ja. Das ist sie. Bella ist definitiv ein Miststück!"

Innerlich rümpfte sie die Nase über die Beiden. Auch wenn sie diese Bellatrix nicht kannte, sie fand es nicht in Ordnung dass sie so über sie sprachen.

„Und in welches Haus willst Du?" fragte James jetzt neugierig sein Gegenüber, während er seinen Rucksack öffnete und eingepackte Sandwiches hervorkramte. Er reichte eines Sirius, der es begeistert entgegennahm und wandte sich dann an Mila. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und murmelte ein hastiges „Danke.". Wer wusste schon, was da drauf war. Was aß man in Zaubererkreisen? Krötenaugen? Allein bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es sie.

„Slytherin", antwortete Sirius, nachdem er in sein Sandwich gebissen hatte. Aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Echt?" James schnitt eine Grimasse. „Warum?"

„Weil meine ganze Familie in Slytherin war." Erneut biss Sirius in das Sandwich und während er kaute riskierte sie einen Blick darauf. Sah auf den ersten Blick wie Erdnussbutter und Gelee aus – aber wer wusste das schon.

„Nur deswegen? Das ist doch kein Grund, dass Du da auch hin musst."

„Doch." Auch Sirius schien der Appetit vergangen zu sein, denn er begann damit das Brot in seinen Händen in kleine Stückchen zu zerpflücken. „Irgendeine blöde Familientradition. Ich bin ja sowieso schon der Schandfleck der ganzen Familie. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch ins falsche Haus komme, kann ich gleich von der Zugbrücke springen. Meine Mum wäre sicher froh darüber."

James runzelte bei Sirius letzten Worten die Stirn, schien es aber erst einmal für besser zu halten nichts dazu zu sagen. „Aber ich fragte Dich, wo DU hinwillst."

Sirius zögerte, offenbar nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wagen konnte ehrlich zu sein. Schließlich beugte er sich doch vor und murmelte im Verschwörerton: „Ich denke, ich fände Gryffindor toll. Alles, nur nicht Huffelpuff!"

James reckte grinsend einen Daumen in die Höhe – viel dazu sagen konnte er nicht, da er den Mund voll hatte.

Grade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er mit seiner Befragung bei ihr weitermachen konnte, lehnte Mila ihren Kopf an die Scheibe und stellte sich schlafend. So war er gezwungen, sich weiterhin mit Sirius als Gesprächspartner zu begnügen. Sie hätte außerdem gar nicht gewusst, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Häuser? In Hogwarts gab es Häuser?

„Und zu welcher Familie gehörst Du, James?"

„Ich bin ein Potter."

„Oh. Warte – seit 3 Jahrhunderten reinblütig, stimmt´s?"

Durch ihre geschlossenen Augen sah Mila nicht, wie er das Geicht verzog, sie hörte nur sein „Ja." Und in diesem Moment beschloss sie, dass die zwei niemals ihre Freunde werden konnten. Sie waren reinblütig – sie nicht. Und damit basta.

* * *

Irgendwann ruckelte der Zug und kam langsam zum Stehen. So schnell sie konnte sprang Mila von ihrem Sitz, schnappte sich die Tasche mit Lucy, die bisher ruhig geschlafen hatte und nun protestierend fauchte und schlüpfte aus dem Zug, ohne den beiden Jungs auch nur noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ein bärtiger Mann, ca. 30 Jahre - und um ein paar Köpfe größer als jeder von ihnen - nahm die Erstklässler in Empfang und führte sie zu Booten. Er hieß Hagrid und schien ganz nett zu sein. In der Ferne konnte man Hogwarts erkennen. Es blinkte und glitzerte in der Dämmerung und trotz ihrer Angst fand Mila es irgendwie schön. Im Boot sitzend vermied sie allerdings wieder jeden Blick nach rechts oder links und starrte stur geradeaus auf den Rücken ihres Vordermannes.

Im Schloss angekommen wurden sie von einer sehr streng aussehenden Dame in Empfang genommen, die nicht aussah als würde sie oft lächeln. Ihr Herz sank ins Bodenlose. Waren hier alle so? Prompt stellte sie sich als Professor McGonagall vor, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Am liebsten hätte Mila losgeheult! Aber sie riss sich zusammen. Hadern half nichts. Sie würde hier bleiben, egal ob es ihr selbst passte oder nicht. Also hatte sie die Wahl: weiterhin das arme Opfer zu spielen oder das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen.

Sie entschied sich seufzend für das Letztere und sah sich das erste Mal wirklich um. Lauter Jungs und Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Völlig normal und nicht so, wie sie sich ihre Zauberei-Mitschüler vorgestellt hatte. Und wenn sie genau hinsah, war sie bestimmt nicht die Einzige, der die Knie schlotterten. Sie entdeckte, dass auch Andere nervös auf ihren Lippen herumkauten oder den Blick gesenkt hielten.

Professor McGonnagal führte alle, nachdem sie sie streng zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, in eine große Halle, die praktischerweise auch genauso hieß. Dort saß der Rest der Schule versammelt – die Schüler an langen Tischen, die Lehrer etwas erhöht auf einem Podest. Und jetzt verstand Mila auch, was James eben mit ‚Häusern' gemeint hatte.

Insgesamt gab es 4 dieser riesigen Tische, jeder davon in anderen Farben gedeckt. Und an jedem dieser Tische hatten die Schüler andere Abzeichen auf der Brust. In der Mitte des Lehrertisches entdeckte sie schließlich einen Mann, der absolut ihren Vorstellungen eines Zauberers entsprach. Er wirkte wie aus einem Muggel-Märchenbuch entsprungen, die Mila so sehr liebte. Er hatte einen großen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf, sein Gesicht von weißem Haar umkränzt und über seiner Brust lag ein enormer Bart, ebenfalls so weiß wie sein Haar. Er blinzelte den Erstklässlern über seine Halbmondbrille zu und lächelte eines dieser Lächeln, die man einfach nur erwidern konnte. Er stellte sich als Direktor der Schule heraus und hieß Dumbledore.

Professor McGonnagal ließ die Schüler stehen und huschte durch eine Tür, in der sie nur Sekunden später wieder auftauchte. Sie trug einen Schemel mit einem alten, abgewetzten Hut darauf in die Mitte des Saals und stellte ihn hin. Gleich darauf zog sie eine große Pergament-Rolle unter ihrem Umhang hervor und begann, Namen davon zu verlesen.

Der erste Aufgerufene trat nach vorn und ließ sich gehorsam auf dem Schemel nieder. Die Professorin setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf – und zu Milas grenzenloser Überraschung begann dieser plötzlich zu sprechen! „Hmmmm ….. Ravenclaw", verkündete er mit lauter Stimme und an einem der Tische brach tosender Jubel aus. Sie versuchte sich zu merken, welcher Tisch ‚Ravenclaw' hieß und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorn.

„Sirius Black!"

Mila sah beim Klang seines Namens hinüber zu Sirius, der wieder diesen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck trug und betont lässig zu dem Schemel hinüberspazierte. Hier, mitten in der Menge, wagte sie es endlich ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Im Zug war sie mehr darauf bedacht gewesen, bloß nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er hatte ein wirklich hübsches Gesicht. Dunkle Augen, fast so wie seine Haare, die ihm hier und da ins Gesicht fielen. Und er war groß für sein Alter, dabei aber keineswegs schlaksig, wie viele andere Jungs. Hätte er nicht so mürrisch geschaut, Mila hätte ihn sicher gemocht. Aber es war vermutlich gut so.

Hinter ihr hörte sie, wie einige der älteren Mädchen bei seinem Anblick begannen miteinander zu tuscheln und zu kichern. Innerlich schnitt sie eine Grimasse.

Mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen plumpste er ebenfalls auf den Schemel. Die Professorin sah ihn indigniert an und stülpte dann auch ihm den Hut auf den Kopf. Ein wenig unsanfter als bei den Anderen, vermutlich, um ihn für sein Verhalten zu rügen. Sirius aber verzog keine Miene.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis der Hut sich endlich für eines der Häuser entschied. Er schien echte Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihn einzuordnen. Doch schließlich ertönte: „Gryffindor!" und der Tisch rechts von Mila begann zu toben. Vermutlich war es nur Einbildung gewesen. Aber bei diesem einen Wort bröckelte seine lässige Fassade ein wenig und sie sah deutlich den Triumph – und etwas wie Erleichterung - in seinen Augen. Doch nur für eine Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder völlig im Griff, stand auf und ließ sich am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder, wo er mit Schulterklopfen empfangen wurde.

Sie versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn zu richten – aber irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht mehr so recht.

„Milena Elisabeth Laundry!"

Mila fuhr bei ihrem eigenen Namen zusammen und schob sich durch die anderen Erstklässler nach vorne. Der Schemel war hart, aber das war momentan ihre kleinste Sorge. Wo würde der komische Hut sie hinstecken?

Als er auf ihrem Kopf saß, kniff Mila fest die Augen zusammen, in der Erwartung irgendeines Gefühls. Doch es geschah nichts. Sie hörte nur die leise Stimme des Hutes.

„Oh, eine Howler", murmelte er direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Viel Gefühl. Viel Unsicherheit. Du würdest gut nach Huffelpuff … nein, warte."

Er schwieg einen Moment, als horche er tief in sie hinein. „Da ist auch viel Mut in Dir. Stärke. Nein, ich denke besser wäre …" Seine Stimme wurde nun lauter, als er ihr Haus verkündete: „Gryffindor!"

Fast ein wenig fassungslos erhob sich Mila von ihrem Stuhl und ging hinüber zu ihrem Tisch. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie nicht einmal merkte neben wen sie sich setzte. Und sie achtete auch nicht auf ihre Hand, die sie achtlos neben sich baumeln ließ. Sie wurde sich dessen erst gewahr, als sie eine andere Hand an ihrer spürte. Groß. Warm. Richtig.

Eine Welle von Gefühlen brach plötzlich über Mila zusammen: Wut, Angst, Sehnsucht. Als habe sie sich verbrannt zog sie hastig ihre Finger weg und wandte den Blick zu diesem Jemand hinüber. Sie blickte direkt in Sirius Augen. Sein Blick war ernst und ein bisschen misstrauisch.

Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab. Und auch wenn er nichts dazu sagte, hallten seine Gefühle noch lange in ihr nach.

Nachdem alle Erstklässler verteilt waren – auch James Potter war nach Gryffindor gesteckt worden – gab es eine Ansprache des Direktors und ein riesiges Festessen. Mila war bei Letzterem ziemlich skeptisch. Während sich die Anderen hungrig die Teller voll luden, sah sie skeptisch die Platten und Teller an. Auch wenn ihr Magen knurrte, der Gedanke irgendetwas Ekelerregendes vorzufinden hielt sie zurück.

Während sie grade eine Pastete mit den Augen abtastete, spürte sie einen unangenehmen Zug an den Haaren.

„Au!"

Es war Sirius gewesen, der sich ihren Zopf um die Faust gewickelt und einmal kräftig daran gezogen hatte. Er grinste sie an. „Du guckst, als hätten sie Spinnen gekocht!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn rieb sich Mila über den Kopf. „Ziehst Du immer fremden Mädchen an den Haaren?" fragte sie beleidigt.

„Du bist nicht mehr fremd", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und schob ihr ein paar Sandwiches hin. „Los, iss!"

Immer noch skeptisch beäugte sie die Brote. Er verdrehte die Augen, nahm eines von der Platte, legte es auf ihren Teller und begann das kunstvoll geschichtete Sandwichs auseinander zu nehmen. Zum Vorschein kamen Salat, Tunfisch und Käse.

„Das ist ja nur ein Sandwich", erklärte Mila ziemlich fassungslos, während sie die Zutaten auf ihrem Teller anstarrte.

„Was hast Du denn gedacht? Vielleicht Krötenschleim?"

Ertappt lief Mila rot an und Sirius erklärte ihr im sachlichen Tonfall: „Hat Dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Du eigenartig bist?"

Wortlos starrte sie ihn an – auch noch, als er seinen Blick schließlich abwandte und weiteraß. Und langsam – ganz langsam – stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

* * *

_Soooo, ihr kennt das Spiel. REVIEWS! Und damit auch die letzten Schwarzleser mal in die Pötte kommen, hier meine Forderungen: das nächstes Kapitel kommt erst, wenn ich 5 Reviews zusammen habe. Also schnell Knöpfen streicheln!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Na seht ihr. Klappt doch mit den Reviews. Das man hier immer schimpfen muss. (Lol!) Habe, weil ihr alle so fleißig wart, heute sogar ein besonderes Schmankerl für euch. Ein bisschen Werbung. Auf unserer geschätzten gibt es eine wunderbare Autorin namens KendraPenDragon. Sie schreibt vorzugsweise über unser Kuschelwölfchen und versucht sich momentan an einer englischen FF mit dem Titel „How I know you". Es geht um Seelenverwandtschaft, sozusagen MEIN Lieblingsthema. Ich habe sie selbst schon gelesen und finde sie superschön! Keine Sorge, selbst ich Englisch-Niete konnte es ohne Wörterbuch verstehen. Schaut doch mal vorbei, wenn ihr romantische Remus-FF mögt – und lasst ihr eine Review da, okay!_

**Silvertrust:** Noch mal zu „Quiddich-Training" – auch Harry muss mal zeigen, dass er ein Mann ist, oder? (SMILE!)

**ShiaAngel:** Nicht so ungeduldig, meine Süße. Lily kommt jetzt. Und Remus ein wenig später. Also lasst euch überraschen.

**Imobilus:** Wird zwischen Halb- und Schlammblütern echt so ein Unterschied gemacht? Ups, Tschuldigung. Ihr kennt mich ja, ich und Einzelheiten … Ich hoffe, Du liest trotzdem weiter – außerdem, Voldy und seine Todesser sind doch so fanatisch, sie wollen doch die absolute Reinheit des Blutes – da werden sie vor Halbblütern auch nicht halt machen, oder? Und zu deiner Frage bezüglich Remus – ja, müsste sie eigentlich. Aber die gute Mila kann als Howler ja nur bei Hautkontakt Gefühle erspüren. Und unser Wölfchen ist ja immer so zugeknöpft … (Zwinker!)

**Papabear:** Schön, dass ich weiter von Dir lesen darf! Und danke für das Kompliment!

**Zeraphine:** Und, hat der Earl Grey und der Erdbeerkuchen geschmeckt? (SMILE!) Wusste nicht, dass meine Geschichte so schockierend ist (Lol!) Und Du hast Recht, Padfoot wirkt wirklich nicht wie ein elfjähriger. Das ist mir echt schwer gefallen, ist auch schon ein paar Jährchen her, dass ich selbst 11 war. Nehmen wir ihn einfach als frühreif und schrecklich früh „erwachsen" geworden, okay? Und Dein deutsch ist echt nicht schlecht! Wenn Du mein Englisch lesen müsstest – na ja, lassen wir das … (SMILE!)

**Lia:** Schön, dass Du auch wieder da bist. (Freu!) Aber zum Thema Babyboom - klar, als Hebamme muss ich doch für Nachwuchs sorgen, sonst bin ich bald noch arbeitsloser als momentan sowieso schon … (GRINS!)

**Manya: **Hoffe, ich kann Deine Erwartungen erfüllen (Wirf sich ins Zeug!)

**Agnes:** Hallöchen auch Dir! Hoffe, du bleibst bei uns!

**Kapitel 2**

„Erstklässler, bitte folgt mir!" Eine Viert-Klässlerin, sie hieß Belinda, rief diese Worte, bevor sie sich umwandte und mit selbstbewusst gestrafften Schultern den neuen Schülern vorausging. Sie liefen durch Korridore, verzauberte Treppen hinauf, an deren Wänden tausende von Gemälden hingen – die sich alle bewegten und sprechen konnte. Mila kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie grade in eines ihrer Märchen gestolpert. Alles bewegte sich und lebte.

Vor einem großen Gemälde, auf dem eine korpulentere Frau abgebildet war, blieb die Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin stehen. „Hört jetzt bitte zu! Das folgende Passwort müsst ihr das gesamte Jahr über behalten, verstanden? Sonst kommt ihr nicht in eure Schlafsäle! Und ihr dürft es keinem der anderen Häuser verraten. Dieses Passwort ist nur für Gryffindor-Schüler!"

Sie wandte sich zu der Dame im Bild um, die unschmeichelhafterweise den Titel ‚fette Dame' trug. Mila fand das nicht sehr höflich.

„Imperius infundibulus", sagte Belinda und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Ein großes Loch in der Wand hinter ihr wurde sichtbar, durch das jetzt alle miteinander kletterten. Sie wurden von einem Raum in warmen Rot- und Goldtönen empfangen. Ein lustiges Feuer prasselte im Kamin, während die Erstklässler staunend alles in Augenschein nahmen. James und Sirius hatten sofort zwei große Sessel für sich beansprucht und wirkten fast so, als säßen sie schon immer dort. Mila wandte den Blick ab und wünschte sich, wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben ein solches Selbstbewusstsein zu haben.

„Links geht es zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, rechts zu denen der Jungs", erklärte die Vertrauensschülerin und wies auf zwei Treppenfluchten in einer der gegenüberliegenden Wände. „Es ist strengstens untersagt, die Schlafsäle des anderen Geschlechtes zu betreten!"

James, dem die Vertrauensschülerin den Rücken zugedreht hatte, begann Grimassen zu schneiden und auch Sirius ahmte ihre Gestik nach. Mila seufzte und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. Eben doch nur Jungs! Die beiden schienen sich gesucht und gefunden zu haben!

„Eure Namen findet ihr an den Türen. Geht jetzt bitte hinauf und packt eure Sachen aus. Danach würde ich euch empfehlen, schlafen zu gehen. Morgen ist euer erster Schultag. Und die Professoren von Hogwarts pflegen keine Rücksicht auf Schlafmützen zu nehmen."

Sie wirbelte so abrupt zu den beiden Jungs herum, dass manch einer in ihrer Umgebung heftig zusammenzuckte. Doch die beiden saßen still da und sahen wie Unschuldslämmer an die Decke. Schnell waren sie ja. Mit einem strafenden Blick in ihre Richtung scheuchte Belinda alle Anwesenden die Treppen hinauf.

* * *

Oben angekommen ging Mila langsam den kleinen Flur entlang, von dem zu beiden Seiten Türen abgingen. Andere Mädchen eilten kichernd an ihr vorbei, doch Mila trödelte absichtlich. Gang langsam ging sie die einzelnen Türen entlang. Erst auf der letzten las sie endlich ihren Namen. 

Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nieder – und schloss sie gleich auch wieder. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Zimmer sein! Aber da stand es, schwarz auf weiß: Milena Elisabeth Laundry!

Erneut öffnete sie die Tür und trat endlich ein. Es war zwar ein relativ kleines Zimmer, in das nur zwei Betten passten. Aber auch hier prasselte ein Kamin und zwischen den Betten war ein großes Fenster mit Blick auf das Schlossgelände.

Ehrfürchtig ging Mila zu einem der Betten hinüber, auf dem die Tasche mit Lucy lag. Die Katzendame hatte sich daraus befreit und lag nun eingerollt und schnurrend auf ihrem Bett. Auch ihr riesiger Schrankkoffer, den ihre Eltern extra für Hogwarts gekauft hatten, stand am Fußende. Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Als hinter ihr leise eine Tür knirschte, schrak Mila zusammen und wirbelte herum. Im Türrahmen stand jetzt ein anderes Mädchen, mit langen, rötlich schimmernden Haaren und blitzenden grünen Augen.

„Hi, äh …!" Sie lehnte sich noch einmal aus der Tür, um auf das Namenschild schauen zu könne. „…Milena." Sie grinste Mila an. „Ich bin Lily. Deine Zimmernachbarin."

„Hi", erwiderte Mila schüchtern und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Auch ein Schlammblut?"

Völlig überrumpelt starrte Mila sie an, bevor sie die Schultern sinken ließ und ergeben nickte. Jetzt würden die Anfeindungen beginnen.

„Prima! Ich auch! Oooh, ist die süß! Deine Katze?"

Überrascht sah Mila zu, wie Lily zu Lucy hinüberging und sie streichelte. Und Lucy ließ es sich auch noch gefallen! Normalerweise war sie Fremden gegenüber sehr abweisend.

Lily zwinkerte Mila zu und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer streckte sie sich. „Meine Eltern wollten mir kein Haustier erlauben. Meine doofe Schwester Petunia ist angeblich allergisch."

Von der völlig ungekünstelten, offenen Art Lilys beeindruckt ließ auch Mila sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Petunia?"

„Sag nichts." Lily schnitt eine Grimasse. „Meine Eltern hatten bei ihren Kindern eine Schwäche für blumige Namen. Vielleicht haben sie gehofft, damit den Charakter ihrer Töchter beeinflussen zu können."

„Und, konnten sie es?"

„Nö!"

Beide sahen sich einen Moment an, dann kicherten sie los. „Bin ich froh, dass Du normal bist", gab Mila zu und lächelte. Lily erwiderte es. „Dito. Danke für das Kompliment. Unreines Blut muss schließlich zusammenhalten!" Aus ihrem Mund klang diese furchtbare Sache gar nicht mehr so Unheil verkündend. Und plötzlich wusste Mila – mit Lily als Freundin konnte eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

„Siehst Du den Jungen da hinten?" Lily wies unauffällig mit dem Kopf nach rechts von ihnen und Mila lugte hinüber. Sie waren an diesem ersten Schulmorgen früh aufgestanden und saßen jetzt zusammen in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch. Mila machte sich heißhungrig über die Pfannkuchen her.

„Wen meinst Du?" fragte sie jetzt möglichst leise und schob sich eine neue Gabel voll in den Mund.

„Der mit der Brille. Und den schwarzen Haaren."

Mila hob erneut den Blick. „Du meinst James?"

Während sie aßen war Lily dazu übergegangen Mila über manche Schüler zu informieren. Im Gegensatz zu Mila hatte sie, nachdem sie den Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte nicht Trübsal geblasen, sondern sich über die Zaubererwelt informiert. Und das gründlich.

Jetzt sah Lily sie überrascht an. „Du kennst den?"

„Ich war mit ihm zusammen in einem Abteil", erklärte Mila.

„Weiß er, dass Du nicht reinblütig bis?"

„Ich denke nicht."

„Dein Glück. Familie Potter ist nämlich schon seit Ewigkeiten so was von reinblütig … genauso wie sein Freund da neben ihm. Sirius …"

„…Black", beendete Mila ihren Satz und erntete noch einen überraschten Blick.

„Du kennst Dich ja doch aus."

„Ich kenne nur die zwei. Ansonsten bin ich völlig ahnungslos."

„Na ja, wie auch immer. Die beiden sind auf jeden Fall Staatsfeind Nummer Eins. Wahrscheinlich sind sie vor lauter Inzest sowieso total beschränkt."

„Eigentlich sind sie nett. Sirius ist nur nicht sehr gesprächig."

Lily verdrehte die Augen über ihre neue Freundin und biss herzhaft in ihr Brötchen. „Na ja, nett! Ihr Verhalten gestern war nicht nett. Arme Belinda."

„Du hast ja Recht." Mila warf einen letzten Blick hinüber zu den beiden Jungs. Sie saßen sich am Frühstückstisch gegenüber und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Neben ihnen hockte ein kleiner, pummliger Junge mit braunen Haaren. Hätte er nicht neben Sirius gesessen und wäre so durch den immensen Kontrast zwischen ihnen aufgefallen, hätte Mila ihn vermutlich übersehen. Ängstlich huschte sein Blick von links nach rechts.

Grade als Mila ihren Blick bereits wieder abgewandt, Lily ihn aber immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hielt, sah James zu ihnen hinüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich – keiner der Beiden verstand, warum, aber eine geraume Zeit konnten sie den Blick nicht lösen. James lächelte in ihre Richtung und Lily erwiderte es fast. Doch als Sirius James mit den Fingern gegen die Stirn schnippte, war der Moment vorbei. Er wandte sich wieder Sirius zu und als er das nächste Mal in ihre Richtung schaute, hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt. Leichte Röte zeichnete Lilys Gesicht, als sie sich wieder ihrem Brötchen zuwandte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was da grade passiert war. Lily runzelte die Stirn. Eine eigenartige Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken. Sie verstand sie nicht und so beschloss sie, sie als Instinkt zu nehmen. Das war wahrscheinlich irgendeine gruselige Fähigkeit von ihm gewesen. „Schwachkopf", murmelte sie leise.

* * *

„Uahhhh, ist das kalt!" Zähneklappernd huschten Mila und Lily gemeinsam in ihren Schlafsaal und ließen sich auf ihren Betten nieder. Fast gleichzeitig begann sie, sich die dicken Schuhe von den Füßen zu ziehen und ihre Umhänge abzunehmen, welche vor lauter getautem Schnee bereits durchnässt waren. Es war Winter geworden und das gesamte Schulgelände lag unter einer dichten Schneedecke begraben. Grade waren sie draußen bei den Gewächshäusern gewesen und hatten Kräuterkunde gehabt. Der anschließende Kampf, zurück zum Schloss zu gelangen, war reichlich anstrengend gewesen. 

„Wenn Potter nicht seine blöden Dibrus herausgeholt hätte, wäre das bestimmt eine tolle Stunde geworden. Die Mistviecher haben Professor Rens ganze Pflanzen angenagt! Kein Wunder, dass er Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen hat!"

Wütend zerrte sich Lily ihren Schal über den Kopf und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke.

„Es waren nur zwei", versuchte Mila ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

„Trotzdem haben sie die Arbeit von Monaten kaputt gemacht! Aber so was kann er ja am Besten! Und dieser blöde Black hat auch noch gelacht!" Lily war in Fahrt, das konnte Mila deutlich sehen. Daher hielt sie es für besser ihr nicht zu sagen, dass nicht nur Sirius sondern auch der Rest der Klasse gelacht hatte. Und die Dibrus waren auch ganz süß gewesen. Wie Mäuse, nur etwas größer. Vielleicht hatte James sie ja sogar vor dem Erfrieren gerettet!

Ihre Meinung behielt sie allerdings besser für sich! Wenn Mila eines in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, dann war es das, dass man Lily in dieser Stimmung bloß nicht widersprechen durfte. Potter war für sie wie für jeden Stier das rote Tuch und brachte sie ständig auf 180. Das Beste war es, wenn sie sich abreagierte, ohne das man das Gespräch länger als nötig auf diesen besagten Stachel in ihrem Fleisch verweilen ließ. Außerdem wurde Lily immer fuchsteufelswild, wenn Mila auch nur Ansätze machte, das Verhalten von James Potter zu erklären.

„Irgendwann, Mila … irgendwann reiße ich ihm den Kopf ab und … und …" Ihrer Freundin schien nichts einzufallen, was sie ihm danach antun konnte, daher stampfte sie wütend mit dem Fuß auf und hob schließlich ihren Schal vom Boden. Mila hatte sich mittlerweile aus all ihren Schneesachen geschält und lag mit einem ihrer geliebten Märchenbücher bäuchlings auf dem Bett.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen und bei Lilys nächsten Worten hatte Mila die begründete Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Freundin endlich beruhigt hatte. „Eigentlich müsste ich noch meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig schreiben", erklärte Lily, grade in ihrer Schultasche kramend.

„Dann tu das."

„Kann ich nicht!"

„Warum nicht?" In der nächsten Sekunde wurde ihr klar, dass sie besser nicht gefragt hätte. Lilys Ruhe war die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen … Wütend funkelte sie die Tür an.

„Weil ER bestimmt da unten ist!"

Mila schloss kurz die Augen und schwieg.

„Und wenn ich jetzt da runter gehe, werde ich ihn durch ein Fenster werfen!"

„Dann schreib den Aufsatz hier."

„Hier ist kein vernünftiger Tisch. Und ich habe mein Buch unten. Außerdem wäre das ja noch schöner, wenn ich mich hier oben verbarrikadieren müsste. Nur wegen IHM!"

Seufzend fasste Mila unter ihr Bett und fischte ihre eigene Schultasche hervor. Sekunden später warf sie Lily ihr eigenes Buch entgegen. „Nimm einfach meins und sei endlich still, okay!"

Mit noch einem letzten giftigen Blick zur Tür ließ sich Lily widerstrebend auf einem Stuhl an ihrem kleinen Tisch nieder – und Mila ignorierte ihre folgenden wütend gemurmelten Worte und ihr Seufzen einfach.

* * *

_Hört ihr das leise Schluchzen des Review-Knöpfchens? Es ist soooo lange schon nicht mehr gestreichelt worden und ich hab leider grade die Hände voll. Muss Lily davon abhalten, runter zu gehen und James den Kopf abzureissen ... Könntet ihr wohl ...? DANKE!_  



	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Na, habt ihr alle Moony auch richtig schön vermiss? Eure Qual soll jetzt ein Ende haben. Hier kommt unser Kuschelwolf!_

**Imobilus:** Hmmmm – ich kann auch kein Brett erkennen. (SMILE!) Schön, dass Du meine Fehler locker nimmst. Und Liebe auf den ersten Blick ist doch das Schönste, oder? Genauso wie „Liebe auf die erste Berührung" wie bei Padfoot und Mila. (Zwinker!)

**ShiaAngel: **Keine Sorge – auch eine Lily Evans kann sich dem Charme eines Potters nicht ewig entziehen …

**Lia: **Das ich Dich immer so sprachlos mache … ;)

**Papabear:** Oha! Der Kopflose Nick hätte sicher nix gegen Urlaub einzuwenden … Aber dann hätten wir ja noch eine beleidigte Leberwurst im Schloss, die schmollt, weil sie nicht an der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen kann … kann Hogwarts das ertragen? (SMILE!) Und ich glaube auch nicht, das Geister zeugungsfähig sind – dann würde ja nix aus Harry werden … Oh Gott! Nee, nee, ich halt Lily lieber weiter fest.

**Zeraphine:** Noch jemand, der Moony so schmerzhaft vermisst. Keine Sorge, er steht schon in den Startlöchern!

**KabaKakao:** Hörst du es schnurren? Jaaaa, feines Review-Knöpfchen! (SMILE!) Und hey, Lily ist doch auch „nur" ein Mädchen – mit 11 versteht man die große Liebe noch nicht so ganz. Und die Vorurteile gegenüber Reinblütern sind reiner Selbstschutz. Übrigens – die Diskussion über Halb- und Schlammblüter hatte ich schon mit Imobilus – hoffe, auch Du verzeihst mir meinen Patzer!

**Kapitel 3**

„GERONIMO!" Mit diesem Kampfschrei stürzte sich Sirius auf sein Bett und begann wie von Sinnen darauf herumzuhüpfen. „Endlich wieder zu Hause!" Er umarmte sein Kissen wie einen lang vermissten Freund.

James beobachtete ihn grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du benimmst Dich, als hätte man Dich Jahre ins Exil geschickt."

„Schlimmer! Ich war einen Sommer lang in der Hölle!"

James und Sirius kannten sich mittlerweile zu gut, als das James nicht gewusst hätte, wie ernst es seinem Freund mit dieser düsteren Beschreibung seiner Ferien war. „Gehst Du trotzdem mit runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Sehen, ob alles noch da ist wie es soll?"

Sirius seufzte recht theatralisch, erhob sich aber dann doch brav vom Bett. „Na gut. Aber nur, damit Du nicht vergisst irgendeine Dummheit zu machen!"

Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer und rutschten das Treppengeländer hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James war der Erste, der unten ankam. Er sprang hinunter und blickte sich um. Nur zwei weitere Schüler waren anwesend. Zwei Mädchen.

„Hey, Evans!"

Lily, grade dabei etwas auf eine Pergamentrolle zu kritzeln, fuhr beim Klang dieser Stimme zusammen.

„Jetzt schon Hausaufgaben?"

Mila, das zweite Mädchen im Raum, schielte alarmiert zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. James mochte es nicht auffallen – aber Mila schon: Lilys Hand, in der sie die Feder hielt, zitterte fast unmerklich vor kaum unterdrückter Wut. Auch Lily hatte einen schlechten Sommer gehabt. Ihre Schwester hatte ihr den ganzen Sommer über das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, in dem sie sie ständig als Freak gebranntmarkt hatte. Der Junge rannte grade mitten in sein Verderben!

Mit einem falschen Lächeln hob Lily den Kopf. „Potter. Schönen Sommer gehabt?" James grinste. „Klar. Aber er wird grade sogar noch schöner."

Auch Sirius war unten angekommen und zog sich den Pullunder seiner Schuluniform zu Recht. Er ließ den Blick über die beiden Mädchen schweifen und tippte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Mila nahm er nicht einmal wirklich wahr.

Doch James ignorierte ihn einfach. Seine Hormone hatten diesen Sommer begonnen Purzelbäume zu schlagen und er hielt sich für unwiderstehlich. Mit einem überlegenen und in seinen Augen unwiderstehlichen Lächeln stütze er beide Hände auf die Tischplatte und lehnte sich so zu Lily hinüber, das höchstens noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren. „Und wie war Dein Sommer?"

„Bisher nicht so toll", antwortete Lily immer noch lächelnd - und Mila wusste plötzlich, was sie vorhatte. „Aber das könnte sich schnell ändern …" Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und James, seinen Triumph schon auskostend, merkte nicht einmal, dass er in ihre Falle tappte.

Das Nächste, was er wusste war, dass etwas Kaltes, Flüssiges auf seinem Kopf landete und seinen Nacken sowie sein Gesicht hinuntertropfte. Lily hatte allen Ernstes ihr Tintenfass über ihm ausgeschüttet.

Genüsslich auch noch den letzten Tropfen herausschüttelnd blickte Lily ihn an. „Du schuldest mir ein Tintenfass, Potter", erklärte sie ungerührt, stand auf und rauschte mit hoheitsvoll gerecktem Kinn hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Mila folgte ihr kichernd.

Einen Augenblick lang stand James wie erstarrt da, bevor er mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck begann, sich die Tinte aus den Augen zu wischen. Als er das leise Glucksen hinter sich hörte, wirbelte er herum. Sirius stand mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen da und starrte an die Decke. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten jedoch so heftig vor unterdrücktem Lachen, dass er es kaum verbergen konnte.

Wütend stürzte James sich auf seinen Freund, der laut lachend hinter einen Sessel floh. Die beiden wurden schließlich von einem Räuspern unterbrochen.

„Mr. Potter. Dürfte ich erfahren, warum ihre gesamte Schuluniform mit Tinte bekleckert ist? Haben sie sich so auf das neue Schuljahr gefreut, dass sie sich nicht beherrschen konnten?"

Diese spöttische Frage kam von Professor McGonnagal, die nun mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. James Gesicht verfärbte sich rötlich. Ob aus Scham oder Wut wusste er in diesem Moment nicht einmal selbst.

„Nun, meine Herren", die Professorin wandte sich um und erst jetzt entdeckten Sirius und sein lädierter Freund den Jungen, der schüchtern hinter ihr stand. „Das ist Mr. Lupin. Durch unglückselige Geschehnisse war es ihm nicht möglich, am ersten Jahr in Hogwarts teilzunehmen. Aber er wird ab heute Schüler in unserer Schule sein. Ich hoffe, sie werden sich seiner annehmen und ihn unterstützen, damit er sich zurechtfindet."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung des Neuen verschwand sie wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und überließ die drei Jungen sich selbst. Zuerst lastete tiefes Schweigen auf der kleinen Gruppe. Erneut war es dann James, der das Eis brach.

„Hi." Er streckte seine Hand aus und hielt sie dem schüchternen Jungen hin. „Ich bin James. Das ist Sirius. Sieht so aus, als hätte das vierte Bett in unserem Schlafsaal endlich einen Besitzer."

Zögerlich ergriff der Junge seine Hand und erwiderte leise: „Ich bin Remus."

Auch Sirius reichte ihm die Hand. Bisher hatte er den Neuen nur sehr genau in Augenschein genommen. Er glaubte gut, dass der Junge im vergangenen Jahr nicht am Unterricht hatte teilnehmen können. Er wirkte blass und kränklich. Vermutlich war er schwer krank gewesen.

Als er auch Sirius Hand ergriff, zog er ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich hinüber, das der arme Remus fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und lehnte sich zwinkernd zu ihm hinüber. „Keine Angst", raunte er ihm zu. „Unser James hier ist nicht immer so blau angelaufen wie heute."

James streckte seinem grinsenden Freund die Zunge raus und sah dann an sich hinunter. „Na, da werden sich die Hauselfen aber freuen. Kommt ihr zwei. Wenn ich mich sowieso umziehen muss, können wir Dir auch gleich unseren Schlafsaal zeigen, Remus."

Während Sirius vorausging, folgte Remus James die Treppe hinauf. „Wer war das denn?" fragte Remus, der endlich herausgefunden hatte was da von James Umhang tropfte. „Eines der Mädchen", grummelte James als Antwort. „Ich sage Dir, nimm Dich bloß vor ihnen in Acht!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Mila gähnend die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf … Lily hatte gestern noch Stunden über James Potter geschimpft und gezetert, so dass Mila keine Chance gehabt hatte einzuschlafen. Erst nachdem sie ihrer Freundin ihr Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen und sie bissig angefunkelt hatte, hatte Lily endlich Ruhe gegeben.

‚Und jetzt auch noch Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns´, dachte sie schlecht gelaunt und reckte sich, nachdem sie die letzte Stufe erst einmal hinter sich gelassen hatte. Professor Binns war einer der ältesten Professoren in Hogwarts – und sein Unterricht war fast so staubig wie dir Bücher, aus denen sie sich in der Bücherei die wichtigsten Daten herausschreiben mussten, weil die Hälfte der Klasse im Unterricht mal wieder ins Koma gefallen war. Dieser Mann würde sicherlich irgendwann während einer Unterrichtsstunde einfach sterben – und niemand würde es merken …

Ein lautes Poltern unterbrach Mila in ihren Gedanken und sie zuckte zusammen. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien ein fremder Junge auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal, der sich in die Jacke der Schuluniform quälte. Er hatte braunes, wuscheliges Haar, freundliche graue Augen und wurde von Sirius begleitet. Dieser plapperte grade irgendetwas Belangloses, während er den Jungen vor sich her schob.

„Quatsch, Schlafmangel! In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde kannst Du so viel schlafen, dass es für Dein halbes Leben reicht, Remus."

„Ich kann doch nicht im Unterricht schlafen", protestierte der Angesprochene – und dann entdeckte er Mila. Er blieb stehen und schien darauf zu warten, dass Sirius sie beide einander vorstellte. Doch Sirius war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er das unscheinbare Mädchen überhaupt nicht bemerkte.

Mila und Remus standen einen Moment schweigend da, sich gegenseitig anblickend. Er wirkte blass, aber auch ziemlich freundlich, wie er so dastand und nur schüchtern lächelte. Auch wenn Mila ansonsten selbst die Schüchternheit in Person war, fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Hallo. Ich bin Mila. Bist Du neu hier?" fragte sie.

„Richtig. Ich bin Remus. Schön …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn wie auf ein Stichwort hin kamen sowohl James wie auch Lily die Treppe hinuntergepoltert und blieben beim Anblick des jeweils Anderen wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre beiden Gesichter verfinsterten sich so deutlich, dass Remus seine weiteren Worte lieber herunterschluckte.

„Evans", knirschte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Lily hingegen würdigte ihn nicht mal eines Wortes, sondern zog Mila hinter sich her und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. James machte ein Gesicht, als habe er grade in eine Zitrone gebissen und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Lily grade an ihm vorbeigerauscht war. Sirius, der am Portraitloch stehen geblieben war und dort auf seine zwei Freunde wartete, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie …?" fragte Remus James, dessen Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an gestern Abend nur noch finsterer wurde. „Ja", antwortete er knapp und rauschte dann ebenfalls hinaus. Sirius zuckte die Schultern, als Remus ihn fragend musterte.

„Keine Sorge, der kriegt sich ein. Auch wenn er jetzt wütend ist. Evans hat immer eine solche Wirkung auf ihn."

„Er ist ein solcher Idiot!"

Seufzend lief Mila neben Lily her, die offenbar wieder total in Rage war. „Was stört Dich denn so an ihm? Ich meine er hat doch gar nichts getan! Höchstens geatmet!"

„Das reicht!"

Mila verstand ihre Freundin in dieser Sache überhaupt nicht. Die sonst so nette, hilfsbereite und geduldige Lily Evans verwandelte sich in James Potters Gegenwart zu einem zähnefletschenden Biest.

„Wer war überhaupt der Typ neben ihm?" Offenbar war Lily selbst aufgefallen, wie sehr sie überreagierte und daher versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Remus", war Milas einsilbige Antwort.

„Remus wer?"

„Nur Remus. Zu mehr hatten wir keine Gelegenheit, weil Du Dich wieder in Frankensteins Braut verwandeln musstest."

Zerknirscht zog Lily eine Grimasse. „Echt? Entschuldige." Eine Weile schwieg ihre Freundin, doch dann stahl sich ein teuflisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Mila?" Ihre Stimme klang zu honigsüß, als das sich die Nackenhaare ihrer Freundin nicht alarmiert aufgestellt hätten.

„Was?"

„Du findest ihn süß, oder?"

Entsetzt blickte Mila in das offenbar ziemlich erheiterte Gesicht von Lily. „Spinnst Du!"

„Ich frage ja nur …"

Mila gab ein entnervtes Geräusch von sich und legte einfach einen Zahn zu. So war Lily wenigstens erstmal damit beschäftigt, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Wie sollte sie diesen Remus denn süß finden? Sie kannte ihn ja nicht mal. Auch wenn er nett zu sein schien. Nein, süß war er nicht … Süß war … Unfreiwillig drängte sich ein anderes Bild in den Vordergrund und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie rosa anlief.

‚Süß´ war jemand mit dunklem Haar und ganz dunklen Augen, die so oft in die Ferne schweiften und … Unwillig schüttelte Mila den Kopf. Nein, nein, nein! So was würde sie nicht mal denken! Sirius Black schenkte ihr ja nicht mal einen Blick …

* * *

Es war ein anstrengender Schultag gewesen. Stöhnend ließ sich Mila in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und streckte ihre Beine aus. Blödes Flugtraining! Sie hasste es auf diesen Besen zu sitzen und ständig Angst haben zu müssen von der nächsten kräftigen Windböe heruntergeholt zu werden. James und Sirius hatten dieses Problem natürlich nicht. Die beiden waren begeisterte Flieger.

Lily hatte sich nach dem Abendessen für eine Weile verabschiedet, um in der Bibliothek zu büffeln. Was bedeutete, dass sie eine relativ große Chance hatte, ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen. Sie wollte nur hier sitzen und nichts tun.

Widerwillig öffnete sie ein Auge, als sie ein leises Rascheln rechts von ihr vernahm. Dort saß Remus, drei Bücher um sich herum verteilt und offenbar ziemlich ratlos. Beide Hände hatte er in seinen Haaren vergraben und sein Blick huschte mit gerunzelter Stirn von seiner Pergamentrolle zu einem der Bücher und wieder zurück. Er erinnerte Mila heftig an sich selbst, am Anfang des ersten Jahres. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, das erste Jahr verpasst zu haben und außerdem keinen hier zu kennen.

Mila erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und ging zu ihm hinüber. Als ihr Schatten auf eines seiner Bücher fiel, sah er auf. „Oh. Hallo. Hab ich Dich gestört?"

„Nein. Was machst Du da?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste …", seufzte er und ungewollt musste sie schmunzeln. Wie gut kannte sie dieses Gefühl …

„Kann ich Dir helfen?"

Mit hoffnungsvollem Blick sah er zu ihr auf. „Wenn Du das tust, stehe ich ewig in Deiner Schuld!"

Mila zog sich den Stuhl neben ihm zu sich heran und setzte sich. „Wir sollten uns aber beeilen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Lily in der Bibliothek bleibt und das ist das einzige Zeitfenster, das wir haben."

„Lily? Deine Freundin?"

Mila nickte. „Die mit den Hörnern. Du hast sie heute Morgen in Aktion gesehen."

Remus grinste. „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Das Mädchen, das James mit Tinte übergossen hat. Die zwei mögen sich wirklich nicht, oder!"

„Sie lieben sich wie Hund und Katze …", seufzte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Sie lehnte sich über seine Pergamentrolle und überflog die Zeilen, die er eben hingekritzelt hatte. Remus schien sich grade an dem Aufsatz über den Gigantus-Zauber versucht zu haben, den sie heute im Unterricht besprochen hatten. Er konnte Dinge zu ihrer doppelten Größe wachsen lassen.

Nach einer Weile fand sie seinen Fehler. „Du hast die Buchstaben vertauscht. Siehst Du?" Sie deutete mit der einen Hand auf seinen Text, mit der anderen auf das Buch direkt vor ihm. Er beugte sich vor und sah in das Buch. Im nächsten Moment ließ er seufzend seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Ich Trottel … vermutlich bin ich überhaupt nicht geschaffen für so etwas Kompliziertes wie Magie …"

Mila musste über Remus Reaktion fast kichern und verbiss es sich mühsam im letzten Augenblick. „Nicht verzweifeln, es wird leichter. Tröstet es Dich, wenn ich Dir erzähle, das ich beim Schwebezauber zu Beginn des ersten Jahres aus ‚wutschen und wedeln´ ‚wischen und fuchteln' gemacht habe?"

Er blinzelte sie an – und im nächsten Moment mussten sie beide lachen.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später beherrschte Remus den Zauber. Er zielte grade auf eine Topfpflanze auf dem Tisch und sprach die Zauberformel, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Sirius hineingeklettert kam. „Hi Remus." Ihm folgte wieder dieser kleine, pummlige, völlig unscheinbare Junge.

„Hi Sirius."

Mila konnte fast fühlen, wie sie unsichtbar wurde. Zumindest für diesen großen, gut aussehenden Jungen vor ihr.

„Hey, kennst Du Mila schon?" Remus wandte sich zu ihr um und zwinkerte. Sie hingegen senkte verlegen den Blick. „Sie hat grade ihre kostbare Zeit geopfert, um mir armen Trottel den Gigantus-Zauber beizubringen."

Sirius warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu – aber der reichte schon, um ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzten zu lassen.

„Hallo."

„Hallo."

„Wenn Du so gut in Nachhilfe bist, könntest Du Dich vielleicht auch Peter hier annehmen." Er deutete auf den Jungen hinter sich, der hoffnungsvoll in ihre Richtung schaute. Er hatte etwas Eigenartiges an sich, aber Mila konnte nicht benennen was es war.

„Ich fürchte, dass Du dann aber warten musst, Peter." Remus grinste. „Das ist nämlich nicht der einzige Zauberspruch, in dem ich schlecht sein werde."

Erleichterung machte sich in Mila breit. „Na ja. Vielleicht können wir so was wie eine Lerngruppe machen", schlug sie als Kompromiss vor – solange sie nicht mit diesem Kerlchen allein sein musste.

Dieser Peter nickte so schnell mit dem Kopf, das Mila Angst bekam er könne ihm abfallen. „Das wäre toll."

Mila warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte. „Also dann, abgemacht?" Sie nickte und Remus wurde von Sirius hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal gezogen. Peter flitzte hinterher.

„Und, wie ist er so?" Mila schrak heftig zusammen, als Lily plötzlich mit einem Arm voller Bücher hinter ihr auftauchte. Einen Moment war sie sich nicht sicher, wen ihre Freundin meinte. Meinte sie vielleicht Sirius? Aber nein, das konnte Lily nicht wissen.

„Und Du findest diesen Remus doch süß!" zischte sie ihr triumphierend zu. Fast ein wenig erleichtert ließ Mila die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. „Wenn Du meinst", erklärte sie lapidar und griff nach ihrer Schultasche, die immer noch neben dem Sessel lag.

* * *

Der Rest des Schuljahres verlief erstaunlicherweise sehr ruhig. James und Lily schienen beide insgeheim einen Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt zu haben. Sie ignorierten sich und waren zufrieden damit. Das einzige Verbindungsglied zwischen den beiden Grüppchen waren und blieben Mila und Remus.

Es wurde bald zur festen Gewohnheit, dass sie miteinander lernten, wenn Remus nicht grade von James oder Sirius in Schwierigkeiten hineingezogen wurde. Es entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, über die sie niemals groß sprachen. Beide waren vollkommen zufrieden mit dieser Situation. Diese Freundschaft drohte nur ein einziges Mal zu kippen.

Während sie wieder einmal miteinander Zaubersprüche paukten, berührte Mila zufällig seine Hand. Der Schmerz, der sie durchzuckte, ließ sie taumeln. Im letzten Moment entdeckte sie den riesigen Verband an seinem Unterarm. Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, hatte er hastig seinen Ärmel darüber gezogen und sich von ihr abgewandt.

Auch wenn es Mila wehtat, dass er so reagiert – sie fragte nicht. Ihre eigene Angst vor der Entdeckung ihrer Howler-Fähigkeiten war zu groß. Die einzige, die auf Hogwarts davon wusste war Lily. Und das war auch gut so

* * *

_Sooo. Reviews! Mindestens 5! Ihr kennt das ja mittlerweile. Bin doch so süchtig! - Immer dieses Händezittern und das fiese Augenzwinkern ... SCHNELL!_  



	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ Hallo, ihr Lieben. Habt ihr mich vermisst? Wenigsten sein kleines bisschen? Oder habt ihr schon die Schnauze voll von meinen Ergüssen? Wenn ja - tut mir leid - hier kommt noch einer! (Zwinker!)_**  
**

**ShiaAngel:** Fand Lilys Tintefass-Attacke auch zum Schreien! Tja, Mr. Potter – soviel zum Thema Charme … (Fies Grins!)

**Imobilus:** Remus Entdeckung kommt auch noch. Nur immer schön weiter lesen!

**KabaKakao:** Yep, sie sind schon im zweiten Jahr. Und das dritte überspringe ich jetzt sogar komplett. (Schäm.) Sorry, aber wenn ich alle Schuljahre behandeln würde, würde ich noch in Jahrzehnten schreiben und auch meine Kreativität hat Grenzen … leider. Hoffe, Du verzeihst. Solche Zeitsprünge werden wohl öfters kommen. Und Mila wird sich schon noch ändern Spätestens jetzt …. (Zwinker!) Man muss schließlich was tun, um so einen leckeren Kerl wie Padfoot den Kopf zu verdrehen.

**Zeraphine:** Nicht wahr? Ich könnte meinen Remus auch die ganze Zeit herzen und küssen. Wenn Sirius nur nicht immer so furchtbar eifersüchtig wäre … Und Dein Bild von Mila braucht auch nicht wanken. Siehe Kapitel 5!

**Kapitel 5**

Es war das vierte Schuljahr. Lily hatte Mila in den Sommerferien besucht und die beiden hatten sich in diesen kurzen Wochen in Teenager verwandelt. Beide hatten großen Spaß daran entwickelt Make up, Klamotten und Frisuren auszuprobieren und sahen sich nun höchst zufrieden im Spiegel an.

Lily hatte es endlich geschafft Mila davon zu überzeugen ihr Haar offen zu lassen, was eine gewaltige Verbesserung bedeutete. Auch Lily hatte sich verändert, sie war in den letzten zwei Monaten deutlich weiblicher geworden. Beide waren das. Ihre Figuren wurden runder und der leichte Ansatz von Brüsten war nun nicht mehr zu übersehen. Lilys grünen Augen funkelten und bildeten einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu ihrem dunkelroten, glatten Haar.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Deine Haare", seufzte Mila neidisch. Ihr Haar rahmte ihr Gesicht mit großen, dunkelbraunen Wellen ein und auch ihre Augen, eine Nuance dunkler als die ihrer Freundin, funkelten.

„Ich tausche gern. Wenn ich Deine Locken kriege!"

Beide sahen sich an und kicherten, als Milas Mutter das Zimmer betrat. „Wow! Lily, was hast Du gemacht? Mila trägt endlich ihr Haar offen."

„Eigentlich habe ich ihr nur erzählt, wie schwach die Jungs bei ihrem Anblick werden müssen, Mrs. Laundry."

Mila knuffte ihrer Freundin warnend in die Seite. Doch ihre Mutter lachte nur. „Beeilt euch und zieht die Schuluniformen an. In einer Viertelstunde müssen wir los, okay?" Die Mädchen nickten und schlüpften brav in ihre Uniformen.

* * *

Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, stöhnte Lily leise und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. „Ist das heiß. Mila, ich schmelze in dieser verdammten Uniform!" 

Auch Mila klebten ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares an der Stirn. „Ich weiß. Aber sie ist Pflicht in Hogwarts. Das weißt Du."

Sie stiegen in einen der Wagons ein und suchten sich ein Abteil. Es war bisher noch nicht besetzt und da viele Schüler ein Problem mit ‚Schlammblütern' hatten, war die Chance recht groß, dass es das auch bleiben würde. Grade dort angekommen ließ sich Lily in die Polster fallen und Mila lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, um ihrer Mutter ein letztes Mal zu winken. Doch sie entdeckte etwas anderes.

„Lily!" quietschte sie leise und gestikulierte wild in Richtung ihrer Freundin.

„Was denn?" war die gequälte Antwort.

„Sieh Dir das an!" Als sie nicht sofort Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, zog Mila sie aus ihrem Sitz, schubste sie zum Fenster und deutete hinaus. Alles was Lily sah, war ein knutschendes Pärchen.

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie gelangweilt, doch Mila umfasste ihr Kinn und deutete erneut auf das Pärchen.

„Sieh hin! Wer ist das?"

Lilys Kiefer klappte fast sofort nach unten, als sie den Jungen erkannte. „Potter!" kiekste sie und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er löste sich grade von dem Mädchen und lächelte gewinnend auf sie hinab. Und sie machte ein Gesicht wie eine schläfrige Katze, der man grade wunderbare Sahne angeboten hatte. Mila hätte schwören können, dass etwas Seltsames in Lilys Augen aufflackerte. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie behauptet ihre Freundin wäre eifersüchtig. Aber doch nicht Lily! Sie mochte Potter ja nicht mal.

Mit einem schnippischen Geräusch zog sie das Fenster so heftig nach oben, das es knallte. Erschrocken fuhren James und seine Freundin auseinander.

„Soso, Potter wird erwachsen", murmelte Lily, während sie begann ihren Umhang von den Schultern zu zerren, genauso wie ihre Bluse aus ihrem Rock. Mit flinken Fingern knotete sie die Enden dieser zusammen, sodass ihr flacher, gebräunter Bauch zum Vorschein kam. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie in ihrer Tasche gekramt und ein Haargummi hervorgezaubert. Jetzt war sie es, die ihre Haare locker zusammenband und so den Blick auf ihren schlanken Hals betonte. Noch zwei Knöpfe am Hals geöffnet, dass ihr schweißfeuchtes Dekolltè hervorblitzte und schon war sie verschwunden. Mila blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr nachzulaufen.

An der Tür des Wagons blieb Lily stehen und lehnte sich in provozierender Haltung an die Wand. Einige der Jungs um sie herum begannen zu pfeifen und zweideutige Gesten hinter ihrem Rücken zu machen. Als Mila hinter ihr ankam und grade ihre Freundin hindern wollte etwas vielleicht ziemlich Blödes zu tun, entdeckte sie zu allem Übel Sirius. Ihre Knie verwandelten sich in Pudding. Bei Merlin, sah er gut aus! Er hatte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt, was den Blick auf starke, braungebrannte Unterarme frei ließ. Lässig strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie würde bestimmt gleich ohnmächtig werden!

„Potter!" Jetzt erst fiel Mila wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt hier stand. Aber es war schon zu spät. James drehte den Kopf und – ihm entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als er Lily dort stehen sah.

„Evans?" fragte er fast ein wenig fassungslos – und zu seinem großen Ärger spürte er, wie Mengen von Blut nach der Überwindung des ersten Schocks bei ihrem Anblick in die falschen Körperregionen flossen.

Lily lächelte süffisant. „Ich hab gehört, dass Du dieses Jahr neuer Quidditch-Käptain in Gryffindor bist …"

Er nickte nur stumm. Hinter sich hörte er Sirius einen leisen Pfiff ausstoßen. Und er hätte seinem Freund dafür gerne eine reingehauen!

„Nun … vielleicht schaffst Du es dann dieses Jahr, Gryffindor nicht nur Punkte zu kosten!"

Mit diesem spitzen Kommentar wandte sie sich um und ging erhobenem Hauptes zurück ins Abteil. Mila blieb noch einen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und seufzte. Daher merkte sie nicht, wie Sirius Blick auf sie fiel. Überrascht zog er beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. War das …? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Nachdem auch Mila im Inneren des Zuges verschwunden war, wandte sich Sirius an seinen Freund, der grade missgelaunt seine Schultasche aufhob und sich wenig liebevoll von dem Mädchen verabschiedete, dass er eben noch so hingebungsvoll geküsst hatte.

„War das …?"

„Evans, ja", antwortete James mürrisch, während auch er in den Zug stieg.

„Doch nicht die", schimpfte Sirius, der ihm folgte. „Das andere Mädchen! War das …"

„Ihre Freundin Mila."

„Die, die immer stundenlang mit Moony gepaukt hat?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, Tatze."

Im vergangenen Sommer hatten die beiden und ihr Freund Peter es wirklich geschafft. Sie hatten sich in Animagi verwandelt. Menschen, die willentlich die Form eines Tieres annehmen konnten. Ihr Freund Remus hatte sie dazu inspiriert – sie hatten endlich herausgefunden, warum er einmal im Monat für ein paar Tage verschwand. Remus war ein Werwolf. Und der Dummkopf hatte so lange geschwiegen, weil er gefürchtet hatte, dass seine Freunde sich von ihm abwenden würden.

Seitdem hatten die 4 Freunde auch neue Spitznamen. Moony war Remus, James Krone, da er sich in einen riesigen Hirsch verwandelte und Sirius wurde Tatze gerufen. Er nahm die Gestalt eines großen, schwarzen Hundes an. Der kleine Peter war zu einer Ratte geworden und hieß innerhalb der Gruppe Wurmschwanz.

„Das war niemals dieses farblose, schüchterne …" Sirius konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Lebe damit, Sirius", war James lapidare Antwort. Das Bild von Lily Evans ließ ihn nicht los und seine Hormone purzelten wild durcheinander. Verdammt, wieso war sie den Sommer über so sexy geworden? So etwas sollte verboten werden.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Peter, der den vieren ein Abteil freigehalten hatte und sah besorgt zwischen dem ärgerlichen James und dem fassungslosen Sirius hin und her. Und als jetzt auch noch Remus dazu stieß, dessen Gesicht dem von Sirius sehr glich, war Peter wirklich irritiert. „War das …?" Remus deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich – er hatte Mila grade auf dem Flur getroffen, als er pflichtbewusst im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler vorbeigeschaut hatte, und war mindestens so verdattert über ihre Wandlung wie sein Freund.

„Ja." Sirius nickte. „Verdammt, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie die sich entwickelt, wäre ich ein bisschen netter gewesen. Und ich hätte auch bei ihr Nachhilfe haben wollen."

Empört schnappte Remus nach Luft bei seinen Worten, doch Sirius grinste nur und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Einzelunterricht! Und ich hätte das Fach bestimmt, Leute!"

* * *

Seufzend ließ sich Mila auf ihr Bett sinken und streckte sich. Die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts war höllisch heiß gewesen und das normalerweise wunderbare Festessen die reine Qual. Es mussten dieses Jahr Millionen von Erstklässlern gewesen sein! Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach nichts anderen mehr als einer kühlen Dusche. 

Lily ging es nicht anders. Ohne ihre Sachen aus dem Schrankkoffer auszupacken kramte sie sich eine Handtuch, frische Unterwäsche, ihr Nachthemd und ihr Duschzeug heraus, nahm ihr Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen ab und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte dieses Abzeichen, genauso wie Remus, kurz vor den Ferien erhalten und war fürchterlich stolz darauf.

„Kommst Du mit, Mila?" fragte sie, fast schon die Türklinke in der Hand.

„Gleich", antwortete ihre Freundin, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Okay."

Flink schlüpfte Lily auf nackten Füßen aus dem Zimmer und lief die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen rutsche ihr dummerweise ihr Duschgel aus der Hand und in dem Versuch es aufzufangen verlor sie auch den Rest. Sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn pustend bückte sie sich nach ihrer Kleidung. Eine Bewegung hinter ihr ließ sie allerdings aufhorchen.

Als sie durch ihre nackten Beine hindurchspähte, erkannte sie James hinter sich, der sie angrinste.

„Kann ich Dir helfen?"

Hastig kramte sie ihre Klamotten zusammen und richtete sich feuerrot auf. Er grinste immer noch. Und das übermütige Blitzen in seinen Augen hätte sie warnen sollen.

„Trägst Du immer rosa Unterwäsche?" fragte er ohne etwas an dieser leicht anstößigen Frage zu finden.

Lilys Röte vertiefte sich jedoch noch und ihr kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Er hatte doch nicht etwa …? Heiße Wut auf ihn brandete in ihr hoch. „Verschwinde, Potter!"

Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Weißt Du, was ich mir überlegt habe?"

Wortlos funkelte sie ihn an.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir beide wirklich mal miteinander aufgehen sollten."

Seine Unverschämtheit verschlug ihr die Sprache. Scheinbar verwechselte er diese Tatsache mit Charme oder etwas dergleichen. „Was sagst Du, Evans?"

Nun, Lily sagte gar nichts. So selbstbewusst wie möglich rauschte sie an ihm vorbei und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

In der Mädchendusche angekommen ließ sie ihre Kleidung und den Rest einfach achtlos zu Boden fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ausgerechnet vor ihm! Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Scham und am liebsten hätte sie etwas zertrümmert. Warum grade Potter? Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie er grade dabei war Black ihre Unterwäsche in allen Einzelheiten zu beschreiben.

Blöder Idiot! Sie war so wütend auf ihn! Allerdings – sie zögerte, es vor sich selbst zuzugeben. Sie war nicht nur wegen eben böse auf James. Ein Teil dieser Wut auf ihn gründete auf etwas Anderem und ungebetenerweise stahl sich das Bild dieser blöden Kuh vor ihr inneres Auge, die er heute am Bahnhof geküsst hatte. Lily schüttelte heftig den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung, als könne sie damit die verräterische Eifersucht in ihrem Inneren verscheuchen. Hätte dieses Weibsstück ihm die Zunge doch so tief in den Hals gesteckt, dass er daran erstickt wäre! Und verdammt! Wer hatte ihm erlaubt innerhalb dieses Sommers so süß zu werden? Er war schon vorher hübsch gewesen – natürlich war er das, es hätte ja nicht gereicht, dass er einfach nur beliebt und stinkreich war. Aber jetzt war er fast so groß wie Black. Sein gesamter Körperbau hatte sich zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt – er war immer noch schlank, dank Quidditch aber mittlerweile auch muskulöser. Und seine Haar ….

Einen ungeduldigen Laut ausstoßend lehnte sie schließlich seufzend den Kopf an die kühlen Fliesen der Wand und begann, sich aus der verschwitzten Schuluniform zu schälen. Solche Gedanken musste sie sofort unterdrücken. Sonst hatte er sie in der Hand. Er war schließlich so ein verdammter Reinblüter. Er würde sich holen, was er wollte und ihr danach ins Gesicht lachen. Sie ging nun immerhin schon 3 verdammte Jahre auf diese Schule und hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Jemand wie er sah in ihr keinen vollwertigen Menschen. Und wenn sie es zuließ, dass sie ihn mochte, wäre sie verloren. Nein, sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Sie würde nicht auf sein hübsches Lächeln hineinfallen! Sollte er sich doch an ihr seine verdammten, ebenmäßigen Zähne ausbeißen!

* * *

_Okay, okay, etwas kürzer als gewohnt. Dafür aber um so gehaltvoller, wie meine Beta-Leserin immer so schön sagt. Reviews? Bitte, bitte! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Achtung, ihr Lieben, Hormone lauern überall. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir unseren guten James noch mehr zum sabbernden Teenager mutieren lassen können, als im letzten Kapitel. Ring frei zur nächsten Runde!_

**ShiaAngel:** Tjaja, auch ein Black hat seine Schwachpunkte – schöne Frauen. Und da ist meine Mila ja genau die Richtige …

**Imobilus:** Nanana, ist da jemand etwa in James Potter vernarrt? (Smile!) Ich kann Lily ja mal fragen, ob sie ihn ab und zu mal ausleiht. Nach dem Motto: Rent a Potter. (Hihihihihi!)

**KabaKakao:** Na ja. Sagen wir einfach, das James heiße Liebelei zwar nach Hogwarts geht, aber in einem anderen Schuljahr und in einem anderen Haus ist. Deswegen „verabschiedet" er sich von ihr. Außerdem muss er doch DRINGEND bei seinen Mauderer-Freunden sitzen! Männerfreundschaften eben.

**Zeraphine:** Seufz – noch jemand, mit dem ich Padfoot teilen muss – erst Mila, dann Sarah (siehe Story von Remus Bride, „Back to Life" und „Anfänge") und jetzt auch noch Dich … ob er diese Anzahl an liebeshungrigen Frauen aushält? Sirius, hör auf begeistert zu Grinsen! (Bös guck!) Und zu Lilys Problem vom Begreifen offensichtlicher Tatsachen – hey, das Mädchen ist 15! Sie ist einfach viel zu unsicher. Und James ist ja nun mal ein Knaller von einem Kerl. Sie wird auch noch schlau!

**Papabear:** Hey, Mädels stehen manchmal auf arrogante Typen. Und James ist momentan voll pubertär – da weiß er manchmal nicht, was er so von sich gibt …

**Kapitel 5**

James stand immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegte sich ernsthaft, ob er es schaffen würde sich selbst in den Hintern zu treten. Wenn nicht, könnte er zu Tatze gehen und ihn darum bitten. Sirius würde nicht fragen warum, er würde ihm einfach den gewünschten, saftigen Tritt verpassen.

War er ein Idiot! Er hatte das gar nicht sagen wollen! Er hatte nett zu ihr sein wollen. Und was hatte er gesagt? ‚Trägst Du immer rosa Unterwäsche? ´

Verdammte Hormone! Aber sie hatte ihm mit dem Auftritt am Bahnhof völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Er hatte sie nur aus ihrer verdammten, braven Schale hervorlocken wollen.

James schluckte und versuchte nun seinerseits mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln das Bild Lilys am Gleis zu vertreiben. Heute Nacht würde er sicher davon träumen. Er war zu sehr Teenager als das er erwachsen darüber hinweg gehen könnte. War sie schön gewesen!

Er zuckte zusammen, als Mila die Treppe hinunter kam und ihn wortlos überrascht musterte.

„Äh …"

Vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen. Wenn er sie bat, Lily zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat … vielleicht …

Tief Luft setzte er zu dieser Bitte an: „Mila?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, fast so als wundere sie sich darüber, dass er ihren Namen noch wusste. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch seit der Zugfahrt damals vor ihrem ersten Jahr kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen.

„… ähm … sag Lily bitte …" Er wusste nicht, wie er es am Besten formulieren sollte. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch sein sowieso zerzaustes Haar und seufzte laut.

„Schon gut. Vergiss es", murmelte er schwach, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinauf zu seinen Freunden ging. Sirius fragte zwar, was mit ihm los sei – aber James erwähnte das grade Geschehene mit keinem Wort.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen und es war eher noch heißer geworden anstatt kühler. Zu allem Überfluss hatten die ZAGs dieses Jahr früher stattgefunden als sonst. Das war nicht so schlimm, war es schließlich schon in der Mitte des vergangenen Jahres angekündigt worden. Zeit zum Lernen hatte er genug gegeben. Aber es hatte dazu geführt, dass die Schüler in diesen heißen Tagen ihre Zeit eher in der stickigen Bücherei verbringen mussten, als draußen am See.

Jetzt waren die schlimmsten Prüfungen überstanden – trotzdem war James schlecht gelaunt. Die Begebenheit mit Lily ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe und sie ignorierte ihn seitdem völlig. Er saß mit seinen drei Freunden am Seeufer und spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Schnatz in seiner Hand, den er nach dem gestrigen Quidditsch-Training nicht wieder weggepackt hatte. Wieder und wieder ließ er ihn frei, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment flink wieder zu fangen. Peter sah ihm dabei mit offenem Mund zu, etwas was ihn normalerweise noch weiter angespornt hätte – aber dieses Mal bemerkte er es nicht einmal.

Remus las in einem Buch und Sirius hatte sich neben ihm ausgestreckt, einen Grashalm zwischen den Lippen und döste.

Immer wieder huschte James Blick zu der Gruppe von Mädchen hinüber, die etwas entfernt ebenfalls am Ufer saßen. Viele von ihnen hatten die Schuluniform abgelegt und wateten in Alltagskleidung mit bis zu den Knien hochgekrempelten Hosen durch das seichte, kühle Wasser. Aber die sah er eigentlich gar nicht. Sein Blick suchte und fand das Mädchen mit den tiefroten Haaren und den unergründlichen grünen Augen, das grade begann zu lachen. Sein Herz hüpfte kurz. Er würde sie auch so gern zum Lachen bringen. Aber immer wenn er sie ansah funkelten ihre Augen nur wütend.

„Hör endlich auf vor Dich hinzuschnaufen, Krone."

Überrascht blickte James zu Sirius hinüber, der ihn, seine Augen mit einer Hand gegen die Sonne abschirmend, anblinzelte.

„Ich schnaufe gar nicht."

„Doch, das tust Du. Wie ein Walross!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das leise Zucken in Remus Mundwinkeln, als sein bester Freund ihn wenig schmeichelhaft so titulierte. Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und blinzelte ebenfalls zu den Mädchen hinüber. Einige davon begannen unter seinem Blick ihre Haare zurückzuwerfen und lächelten einladend. James Freund hatte diese Wirkung auf Mädchen. Und auch wenn er es genoss, manchmal hatte James das Gefühl, dass Sirius es nicht wollte.

Auch er suchte mit den Augen die Mädchen ab und als er bei Lily Evans ankam, sah er wieder zu James hinüber. „Ich glaube, Du musst Dich mal wieder abreagieren, James."

„Und wie?"

„Hmmmmm ……" Sirius Blick schweifte weiter und plötzlich zeichnete ein teuflisches Lächeln seine Züge. „Schau mal, wer da ist."

James wusste sofort, wen sein Freund meinte – Schniefelus! Severus Snape, einer der Slytherin-Schüler, war ein dürrer, blasser Junge gegen den sogar Remus an Vollmond bei bester Gesundheit zu sein schien. Mit fettigen Haaren und einer großen Vorliebe für schwarze Magie. Er war recht schnell zum erklärten Todfeind von James und Sirius – und somit von allen Rumtreibern - geworden. Er war einfach nur ein armer Irrer. Und genau dieser saß jetzt nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Ohne noch etwas sagen zu müssen kamen sowohl James wie auch Sirius auf die Füße und schlichen sich mit gezogenen Zauberstäben an ihn heran. Remus versuchte zwar, sie von dieser dummen Idee abzubringen, aber er blieb erfolglos. Nur kurze Zeit später hing der arme Snape kopfüber in der Luft und man hatte freien Ausblick auf seine fleckige Unterwäsche. Die beiden Freunde wieherten vor Lachen. Aber nur solange, bis eine schneidende Stimme von hinten ertönte.

„Lasst ihn runter!" Es war Lily. Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen funkelte sie die beiden Jungs an, als wolle sie ihnen eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie nicht gehorchen würden. Ihr Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen funkelte Unheil verkündend in der Sonne.

„Hey Evans!" James schenkte ihr sein umwerfendstes Lächeln, doch anscheinend prallte es an ihr völlig wirkungslos ab. „Lasst ihn runter!" forderte sie erneut und bei ihrem Blick wäre es kein Wunder gewesen, wenn irgendjemand der Beteiligten tot umgefallen wäre.

James zog widerstrebend seinen Zauberstab zurück und nach einem scharfen Blick in Sirius Richtung tat dieser das Gleiche. Unsanft prallte Snape auf den Boden und rappelte sich mühsam auf.

Wütend zog er sich die Kleidung zu Recht und funkelte plötzlich gehässig in Lilys Richtung. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von Dir, wertloses Schlammblut!" fauchte er sie an. Fassungslos erwiderte sie seinen hasserfüllten Blick.

James hingegen explodierte fast sofort bei seinen Worten und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. „Bastard! Entschuldige Dich sofort bei ihr, ansonsten …" Wie konnte er es wagen? Sein Zauberstab zitterte heftig vor kaum unterdrückter Wut in seiner Hand. Wie konnte er SEINE Lily nur so nennen! Er würde ihn umbringen! Er würde …

„JAMES!"

Sein Blick huschte fast ein wenig überrascht zu ihr hinüber. Es war ewig her, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Ihre Augen schienen zu lodern, als sie ihn ansah. „Ich will Deine Hilfe nicht", fauchte sie ihn an. Irritiert blickte er zu ihr hinüber. „Lily …"

Was denn, war sie jetzt etwa sauer auf ihn? Er begriff das nicht. Er hatte sie doch nicht so übel beleidigt. Das würde er doch nie tun!

Lily wandte sich erneut mit einem nichtdeutbaren Blick zu Snape. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. James blieb fassungslos stehen.

Kurz vor dem Schloss holte Mila ihre Freundin endlich ein. „Lily! Lily, warte!" Sie griff nach ihrem Arm und nur widerwillig blieb Lily stehen. "Was ist denn? Hat …?"

Als ihre Freundin sich umdrehte, schwieg Mila betroffen. Heiße Tränen liefen Lilys Wangen hinunter und ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Lily." Milas Stimme klang leise vor lauter Mitgefühl. Es gehörte schon einiges dazu, ihre sonst so starke und unverletzliche Freundin zum Weinen zu bringen. „Snape ist ein Idiot. Hör nicht auf …"

„Ach, Snape." Sie schnaubte und begann dann leise zu schluchzen. „Der ist mir doch völlig egal! Ich weine ja gar nicht wegen ihm!"

„Aber warum dann?" Ratlos suchte Mila in ihren Augen nach einer Erklärung.

Lily senkte den Blick, bevor sie leise flüsterte: „Wegen … wegen James." Erneut brach sie in Tränen aus und wurde hilflos von ihrer Freundin in den Arm genommen. „Er hat mich verteidigt! Mila, ER hat mich verteidigt!" Ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte unter ihren Schluchzer.

Mila biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie Lily fest an sich drückte. Auch wenn es verrückt war, Lily weinte weil James nett zu ihr gewesen war. Eine Tatsache, bei der sonst jedes zweite Mädchen in Hogwarts Herzklopfen bekommen hätte! Lily Evans weinte …

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Nach einer Weile, in der sie lange mit sich gerungen hatte, fragte Mila behutsam: „Du hast ihn gern, oder?"

Widerwillig nickte Lily nach langem Zögern und wischte sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen. „Ich möchte das nicht … er ist … er hat …"

„Was? Lily, was hat er?" Mila musste fast ein wenig lachen, als sie in das unglückliche Gesicht vor sich sah. „Ach Süßes. Gut er kann manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot sein …"

„Fast immer", korrigierte sie leise. Doch Mila ließ sich nicht beirren.

„… aber was hat er Dir getan? Dich angelächelt?"

Auch Lily musste unter Tränen leise lachen. „Du bist gemein. Erinnere mich doch nicht ständig an dieses Lächeln!" Sie schniefte vernehmlich und Mila reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ihn gar nicht mögen, oder! Nicht nur wegen der Sache, dass seine Familie so verdammt reinblütig ist! Er ist arrogant, gerät ständig in Schwierigkeiten und hat mir unter den Rock geguckt!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten lachte Mila los und auch Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten.

Als sie sich langsam wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, wischte sich Mila die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ach Lily." Sie legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin und ging mit ihr die Treppen zum großen Eingangsportal hinauf. „Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass Du Deine gesamte Meinung über ihn ändern sollst. Vielleicht versuchst Du ihn einfach ohne Deine üble Meinung von ihm zu sehen. Menschen ändern sich. Auch ein James Potter."

* * *

Trübsal blasend hockte James am Abend immer noch am Ufer des Sees auf einem großen Stein. Er hatte sich seit heute Nachmittag eigentlich nicht mehr dort wegbewegt, seit Lily wütend davon gestürmt war.

Mittlerweile brannte der Schnitt auf seiner Wange wie Feuer. Snape hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, als er von Lily abgelenkt gewesen war, um ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Er hatte ihn an der Wange gestreift und Sirius war herumgewirbelt, um es ihm heim zu zahlen. Doch der Feigling war so schnell getürmt, dass ihn Sirius Fluch verfehlt hatte.

Besorgt musterte Remus ihn. Sirius, der neben ihm stand, seufzte leise.

„Können wir irgendwas für ihn tun?" fragte Remus leise. Er mochte es nicht, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Doch Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, Moony."

„Vielleicht solltest Du mit ihm reden …"

„Ich bin nicht gut in so was."

„Versuche es wenigstens, Tatze. Du bist schließlich sein bester Freund."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen – eine Geste, die immer deutlich machte, wenn ihm unbehaglich zumute war. „Und wenn das auch nichts bringt, werfe ich ihn einfach in den See", grollte er, ging aber brav auf James zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Stein nieder.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", brummte James, der, sein Kinn in eine Hand gestützt, trübselig zum Schloss hinaufstarrte.

„Gut. Ich auch nicht. Lass uns einfach hier solange sitzen, bis Remus Mitleid bekommt und uns wieder ins Schloss lässt."

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte wirklich Schweigen, doch dann platze James damit heraus: „Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht! Ich meine, was sollte das? Ich habe sie doch nicht mit diesem fürchterlichen Wort bezeichnet, sondern dieser … dieser …. Und auf mich ist sie sauer! Auf MICH!"

Sirius, recht unglücklich darüber, dass sein Freund nun doch quatschen wollte, zog eine Grimasse. „Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, ich könnte Dir die Weiber erklären?"

„Nenn´ sie nicht so. Sie ist kein Weib."

„Sondern …?"

„Sie ist Lily." ‚Meine Lily', fügte er stumm in Gedanken hinzu.

„Du bist echt verknallt, oder?"

Einen Moment lang widerstrebte es ihm, es zuzugeben. Doch schließlich brummelte er: „Ja."

James schnaubte. Er wusste, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen musste. „Na los. Fang schon an mich zu verarschen. Ich bin ein liebeskranker Trottel. Los, mach weiter!" Doch Sirius schwieg. Er begann dafür leise zu zählen.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Was denn jetzt?"

„Sei still, sonst verzähle ich mich. 6, 7, … ah, da ist es." Er ergriff James Arm und zog ihn hinüber zum Schloss. An einem großen Baum blieb er stehen und drückte seinen Freund auf den Rasen. Brav ließ James sich nieder. „Und jetzt? Soll ich hier vielleicht nach Gold graben?"

Sirius legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Siehst Du direkt vor uns das Fenster?" James nickte. Da er und Sirius gut ein paar hundert Meter vom Schloss entfernt waren, konnte er ziemlich genau in eines der Fenster schauen, das hell erleuchtet war.

„Das ist ihr Schlafsaal."

Überrascht sah James ihn an, während Sirius mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte er fassungslos. Sein Freund zuckte nur grinsend die Schultern.

„Sagen wir es so – ich habe meine Methoden. Abends kann es sehr entspannend sein, wenn man hier unten sitzt …" Er wackelte höchst zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen. „Außerdem wollte ich sicher sein, dass das Mädchen im Zug letzte Woche wirklich Mila war. Ich will meine Bemühungen schließlich nicht an die Falsche verschwenden."

„Sirius Black, Du bist ein Schwein!"

„Yep! Und verdammt stolz darauf. Viel Spaß beim Schmachten, Krone." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Freund allein zurück.

* * *

_Ich weiß, ein bisschen kürzer als normal. Hoffe, dass ich am Wochenende ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Schreiben habe ... Vielleicht könntet ihr mich ja motivieren ... Eine kleine Review wirkt Wunder. Hey, hat übrigens jemand eine gute Idee für einen Streich? So richtig nach Mauderer-Art! Ich war leider immer nur die brave Schülerin. Wahrscheinlich stehe ich deshalb auf ´böse Jungs´. (GRINS!) Frei nach dem Motto: If you wanna to be good, girl, get yourself a bad boy!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Wow, schon Kapitel 6. Wie schnell solche Geschichten entstehen … Ich bin immer wieder verblüfft! Danke noch mal an alle Reviewer, die mich immer wieder mit netten Reviews neu inspirieren. Ihr seid der Wahnsinn!_

**Lia:** Hi und toll, dass Du wieder bei uns bist! War Kroatien denn schön? Bist wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig braun geworden, während hier in good old Germany schon Herbst ist. Der Sommer ist ja anscheinend kommentarlos an uns vorbeigezogen. Zu den ZAGs – ich weiß, ich bin im falschen Schuljahr gelandet – ein Jahr zu früh. Den Fehler habe ich wohl schon in meiner ersten Story gemacht. In meiner Story sind sie erst im 4. Hogwarts-Jahr. Wie gesagt, ich und Einzelheiten. Kommt davon, wenn man sich eher um den Plot der Liebesbeziehung kümmert und bei der Handlung dann nicht ordentlich recherchiert. Meine Beta-Leserin hat auch schon geschimpft. Sorry!

**Ac. Potterfan:** Welcome to my show! Und danke für das Kompliment. Hey, kommst Du etwa aus Aachen? Wegen dem AC. Dann kämst Du nämlich fast aus meiner Gegend. (SMILE!)

**Imobilus: **Hmmm. Also so richtig begeistert war Lily nicht, Dir James auszuleihen … dafür war James umso begeisterter. Hat das Grinsen kaum mehr aus dem Gesicht gekriegt. Er wird sich wohl dann und wann mal für Dich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen. (Zwinker!) Tarnumhang und Co. deichseln das schon! Und ja, die Szene war die von JKR aus Snapes Denkarium. Fand sie so nett, dass ich sie unbedingt in meine Handlung mit einbeziehen wollte.

**ShiaAngel:** Jajaja, das ist schon ein Kreuz mit diesen gut aussehenden Kerlen … seufz!

**Ankantoiel: **Magst auch kein Slash? Dann bist du bei mir richtig. (SMILE!) Bei mir gibt es nur guten alten Sex zwischen Mann und Frau. Und wegen der Erpressung – ich bin einfach nur der Meinung, dass man durchaus 2 Minuten Zeit opfern kann, um einer armen Autorin Feedback zu geben. Schlage mir manchmal ja auch die Nächte um die Ohren.

**KabaKakao:** Dann wollen wir doch Deine Spannung nicht unerträglich werden lassen. Hier kommt die Antwort auf die Frage: Wird James erwischt?

**Zeraphine: **Dankeschön, dankeschön - ich werde gleich noch rot. So viel Lob bekommt meiner Schreiber-Seele sooooo gut! (Seufz!)

**Kapitel 6**

Mit angehaltenem Atem saß James eine ganze Weile da und dachte über die ganze Situation nach. Besonders nett war es nicht, was er hier tat. Wenn Lily ihn erwischte, während er unter ihrem Fenster herumspionierte, konnte er sich gleich einsargen lassen. Aber es war einfach zu verlockend – er schaffte es nicht, sich ehrenhaft zu verhalten und einfach wegzugehen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja auch gar nicht sehen … Vielleicht ….

Als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm, kroch James unwillkürlich tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes. Sein Herz hämmerte, als er sie wirklich erkannte. Lily. Sie trug einen kurzen Pyjama und hatte ihr wunderbares Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Sie trug außerdem zwischen ihren Lippen etwas wie diese Muggel-Stifte, die er bei ihr gesehen hatte. Bällchenschreiber´, oder so? Ach, egal!

Unwillkürlich trat ihr Anblick am Bahnsteig wieder vor sein geistiges Auge: ihr flacher, makelloser, nackter Bauch. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Allein dieser Gedanke machte ihn halb wahnsinnig.

Er beugte sich ein Stückchen vor, um sie besser sehen zu können. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, es sei wirklich ein Stift. Kugelschreiber, das hatte sie gesagt! Doch jetzt erkannte er, was es gewesen war. Lily hielt einen Lollypop in der Hand, während sie mit jemandem sprach. Vermutlich mit ihrer Freundin Mila. Als sie den Lolly hob und ihn sich in den Mund schob, musste James heftig schlucken.

Wie hypnotisiert sah er zu, wie sie die Zuckerkugel an die Lippen setzte und sie langsam über ihre volle Unterlippe schob. Er verschwand in ihrem Mund und Lily hob beide Hände, um ihren Pferdeschwanz straffer zu ziehen. Bei dieser Bewegung rutschte ihr Oberteil über den Rand des Pyjamas und ließ ein winziges Stück Haut aufblitzen.

Vorsichtshalber grub James eine Hand in eine Wurzel des Baumes hinter ihm, damit ihn etwas davon abhielt noch näher an ihr Fenster heranzuschleichen.

Nun zog sie den Lolly wieder aus ihrem Mund und ihre jetzt leicht feuchte Unterlippe zog seinen Blick magisch an. Er wollte sie berühren. Oh Mann, und wie er das wollte. In der nächsten Sekunde schnellte ihre Zungenspitze hervor, um die klebrige Süße, die der Lolly hinterlassen hatte, fortzuwischen. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm – leider etwas zu laut.

Als habe sie etwas gehört, wandte Lily plötzlich den Kopf und blickte nach draußen.

Mit heftig hämmerndem Herzen zuckte James zurück und presste sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm. Bemüht, nicht das winzigste Geräusch zu machen, hielt er den Atem an und wusste nicht, was er sich eher wünschte – dass sie ihn entdecken und dem ganzen ein Ende setzen – oder dass sie ihn nicht sah und die süße Qual weitergehen würde. Sie runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann die Schulter und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. Dann verschwand sie völlig aus seinem Blickfeld.

Einen Moment lang verharrte James noch in dieser unbequemen Position, erst dann wagte er es sich zu bewegen. Er konnte den Klang ihrer Stimme und ihres Lachens hören. Die ganze Nacht lang wollte er diesen Klang hören. Doch als er sicher war, dass sich niemand an einem der Fenster befand und ihn sehen konnte, huschte er so schnell es ging hinüber zum Eingangsportal.

Etwa 5 Minuten später erreichte er den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sehnsüchtig warf er einen Blick zu der Treppe hinüber, die zu dem Mädchenschlafsäle führte. So wenig, was ihn von ihr trennte …

Er riss sich zusammen, wappnete sich im Stillen für die Sticheleien seiner Freunde, die jetzt sicher folgen würden und schlich seine eigene Treppe hoch. Aber er hatte Glück. Als er sein Zimmer betrat, schliefen seine 3 Freunde längst.

Hastig schlüpfte er im Dunkeln in seinen Pyjama und unter seine Decke. Fast sofort schlief er ein.

Und er träumte. Von Lily. Wie sie lächelnd mit diesem verdammten Lolly auf ihn zukam. Ihn langsam in ihren verführerischen Mund schob. Sein Atem ging schwer, als wäre er grade Tausende von Meilen gelaufen. Und dann stand sie so dicht vor ihm, dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte. Mit einem einladenden Lächeln ließ sie den Lollypop wieder langsam zwischen ihren Lippen hinausgleiten, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und dann spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Er hatte schon Mädchen geküsst, aber keine hatte je so geschmeckt wie Lily in seinem Traum. Süß, unschuldig und dann auch wieder nicht. Er hob die Hände, ließ sie über ihren nackten Bauch wandern - natürlich war ihr Bauch nackt – nur um noch höher zu gleiten. Unter den Stoff ihrer Bluse. Als er die sanfte Wölbung, die ihn erwartete, fast wirklich fühlen konnte, wurde er wach. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Denn er schmeckte sie immer noch. Frustriert zog er sein Kissen über den Kopf und stöhnte. Na, das würde ja eine tolle Nacht werden …

* * *

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war das schlimmste in seinem ganzen Leben! Vornüber gebeugt saß James da, die Stirn auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Remus hatte ihn heute Morgen endlich dazu bewegt, bei Madam Pompfrey vorbeizuschauen, um den Schnitt versorgen zu lassen. Während er ihre Schimpfteraden über sich ergehen ließ, hatte er Mila zwischen den Krankenbetten entdeckt. Sie hatte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf aus unergründlichen Augen angesehen.

„Willst Du nicht doch was essen?" Remus stupste ihn an und James seufzte genervt.

„Nein danke, MUM!"

Sein Freund ging ihm mit seiner ewigen Sorge heute Morgen gehörig auf den Keks! Er wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und sterben. Die Nacht war die Hölle gewesen! Er hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen. Und wenn doch, dann hatte er immer wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Wieder und wieder. Verdammt, so etwas konnte man doch keinem 14-jährigen antun. Nicht mal die kalte Dusche heute Morgen hatte wirklich Erleichterung gebracht. Er hatte sich sogar selbst erleichtert – und trotzdem fühlte James sich immer noch, als würde er jeden Moment bersten! Seine Handflächen kribbelten sogar noch bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich im Traum angefühlt und geschmeckt hatte.

Als jetzt auch noch Sirius ihn anstupste, reichte es ihm endgültig. Schon mit ein paar nicht sehr freundliche Worte auf den Lippen setzte er sich ruckartig auf, doch bevor er losfauchen konnte, wies Sirius mit dem Kopf nach rechts. James entdeckte Lily und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie musterte überrascht das große Pflaster auf seiner Wange, bevor Mila ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

Augenblicklich lief er knallrot an. Na wunderbar. Er erwartete schon ein triumphierendes Grinsen ihrerseits, doch als sie ihn erneut ansah lag ein Hauch von Rosa auf ihren Wangen und sie deutete eher etwas wie ein mitleidiges Lächeln an, bevor sie sich in einiger Entfernung an den Tisch setzte.

„Jetzt bist Du ihr Held", raunte Sirius ihm zu und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

„Halt die Klappe", schnappte James. Aber nach diesem Lächeln war ihm wieder ein wenig wohler. Und ein Brötchen, so entschied er sich dann doch, konnte auch nicht schaden.

Lilys Blick wanderte wegen des Pflasters immer wieder zu James hinüber und sie seufzte mitleidig. „Er hat den Fluch wirklich eingesteckt, ohne sich zu wehren?"

Mila nickte kauend. Innerlich grinste sie. Auch ohne ihre Howler-Fähigkeit musste man schon völlig abgestumpft sein, um nicht zu bemerken wie Lily für James dahinschmolz.

„Vielleicht bist Du nächstes Mal, wenn er mit Dir redet einfach ein bisschen netter", schlug sie vor.

„Aber nur, wenn er sich nicht wieder so aufplustert!"

„Jajaja." Auch Milas Blick huschte kurz zu den vier Jungs hinüber. Unvorbereitet sah sie direkt in Sirius Augen. Ein eigenartiges, wissendes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und er hob fast schon provozierend eine Augenbraue. Knallrot anlaufend senkte Mila ihren Blick auf ihren Teller zurück und versuchte, ihr wild klopfendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wieso sah er sie so an? Er hatte sie vorher keines Blickes gewürdigt. Und jetzt das?

* * *

Ein wenig später, als Mila vom Tisch aufstand und mit ihrer Schultasche im Arm an ihm vorbei ging, griff Sirius plötzlich unvermittelt nach ihrer Hand. Er wusste ja nicht, was er damit anrichtete. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte sich gegen den Ansturm von Gefühlen zu wehren. Doch je länger er ihre Hand fest hielt und sie stumm anlächelte, als warte er darauf, dass sie etwas sagte, umso schwächer wurde ihre Selbstkontrolle.

Sie spürte diese Unruhe in ihm, die sie auch schon als 11-jährige empfunden hatte. Aber jetzt waren da auch Neugier – und tief in ihm eine Sehnsucht, die ihr die Knie weich werden ließ.

Plötzlich, als würde er es selbst spüren, was mit ihnen geschah, runzelte er irritiert die Stirn. Ungewollt hatte Mila ihm auch ihre Gefühle preisgegeben: Sehnsucht nach einem Menschen, der sie verstand, bedingungslos liebte … Als sich sein Griff aus Überraschung lockerte, floh Mila mit hochrotem Kopf aus der großen Halle.

* * *

_Jaja, die Liebe. Mit 14 ist das Ganze echt nicht leicht. Wenn ihr wollt, das Mila noch mehr von Sirius erfährt und die beiden sich endlich näher kommen – na ja, ihr wisst schon … Bis (hoffentlich) bald!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Jajaja, ich weiß – schon wieder Züge einer Songfic. Ich komme einfach nicht davon los. Seufz! Hoffe, ihr verzeihst. Und um jetzt endlich mal auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen (ist ja furchtbar, wie ich in den Jahren und dem Alter der Kids rumhüpfe): wir sind jetzt im 5. Schuljahr und die Mauderer sind genauso wie die Mädchen 15. Okay?_

**Imobilus:** JA! Bin ich gut! Solche Reviews sind mir die Liebsten! (Dicker Schmatzer!) Ich finde es toll, wenn ich euch so kirre machen kann. Aber meinst Du nicht, dass Du Dich übernimmst? 3 Jungs? Mann o Mann, das könnte stressig werden. (Zwinker!) Aber ich sage Moony Bescheid, wenn er nach seinen 2 Mädels (meiner süßen Beta-Leserin und ihrer Charaktere Jade) immer noch Energie hat, kommt er sicherlich ... vorbei! Also bitte! Was hast Du denn gedacht? (GRINS!) Bei Padfoot wird es schon schwerer: Da wären Mila, Sarah (siehe Remus Brides Geschichte), ICH und Zeraphine. Puh, der arme Kerl! Wenn das mal nicht im akuten Flüssigkeitsmangel endet …

**ShiaAngel:** Okay, okay, ich beeile mich ja schon. Neues Chapter kommt! SMILE!

**Zeraphine:** Tjaja, manchmal habe ich eben meine Momente. Da setze ich mich an den PC und es fließt nur so aus mir heraus. Dann gibt es aber auch wieder Tage, wo nix Gescheites dabei raus kommt … Und mir persönlich wird Dein Lob auch nie langweilig. Freu mich immer wie ein Keks … Ach übrigens - wir müssen Padfoot ab heute noch mehr teilen. Siehe Imobilus. Der arme Kerl ... (GRINS!)

**Lia:** Das kenne ich mit dem rot werden. Dieses Jahr gab es hier ganze zwei Sonnentage – und wer hatte einen Sonnenbrand? ICH! Ich finde James auch zum Knuddeln. Da kann man ihm für die Spannerei doch gar nicht böse sein, oder? Tjaja, Potter-Charme eben.

**Ac. Potterfan:** Die Liebe, die Liebe ist eine Himmelsmacht … da gabs es doch mal ein Gedicht, oder? Drücken wir unseren Teenies einfach die Daumen, dass sie es hin bekommen!

**KabaKakao:** Oooh, und wie nahe sich die zwei über kurz oder lang kommen werden. Bin mal wieder überhaupt nicht jugendfrei … Mit dem Alter hast Du übrigens Recht – ich habe wieder gepennt … Ab jetzt sind sie defintiv 15, okay!

**Kapitel 7**

„Okay, Ruhe bitte! Ich habe diese Gesangsgruppe nicht bei Professor McGonnagal erkämpft, damit ihr ein Kaffeekränzchen daraus macht!"

Lily schnitt bei Andreas Worten eine Grimasse und Mila kicherte leise. Diese Gesangs-AG war vor kurzen von Andrea Walson, einer Gryffindor-Fünftklässlerin, ins Leben gerufen worden, um neben Quidditch auch den nicht so sportlichen Schülern Gelegenheit zu geben ihre Freizeit zu gestalten. Mila war sofort hellauf begeistert gewesen – und nach endlosem Überreden hatte auch Lily eingewilligt.

Die AG tat ihr gut. Seitdem Lily ihr gestanden hatte, dass sie in James Potter doch nicht nur einen hohlköpfigen Idioten hielt, zog sie sich immer mehr in ihrem Zimmer zurück, um ihm bloß aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Also dann. Mila, Lily, wollt ihr mit eurem Lied anfangen?" Die beiden nickten und erklommen immer noch kichernd die Bühne.

„Ist das so lustig?" fragte Andrea genervt.

„Nein." Beide mühten sich redlich, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Aber so ganz wollte es nicht gelingen.

Die anderen Mädchen sahen gespannt zu ihnen hoch, als auf den Schwenk von Andrea Zauberstab die Musik begann. Mila war die erste, die sang:

_„I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls"_

Beide grinsten sich zu, bevor die Musik von sanft zu fetzig wechselte:

_"Get to be_

_To wear my old jeans_

_To eat a whole cake_

_Feel the sun on my feet_

_Be quiet_

_Be crazy_

_Be anything I want to be_

_Dance around in my underwear_

_To walk by myself_

_Do nothing, okay_

_To eat a whole cake_

_Be crankily with frustrate_

_No cameras_

_No pressures_

_No follies_

_No hair drum_

_No people who think that_

_They know me but dumps_

_No platform shoes_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Get to be_

_To stay in wrong place_

_To sleep until three_

_To meet a nice guy_

_Who likes me for me_

_No cameras_

_No pressures_

_No follies_

_No hair drum_

_No people who think that_

_They know but dumps_

_No platform shoes_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Get to be."_

Lachend ließen sich beiden am Ende des Songs auf ihre 4 Buchstaben fallen und strichen sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Mädchen im Publikum jubelten. Allerdings holten Andrea nächste Worte die beiden auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Sirius!" trällerte sie und zog so die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen im Hintergrund des Raumes. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Mila wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er hier? Und sie sang davon, dass sie in Unterwäsche herumhüpfen wollte. Grade das es in dieser Gruppe keine Jungs gegeben hatte, hatte sie ehrlich gesagt so entspannend gefunden. Schon jetzt begann wieder das ‚Haare-nach-hinten-werfen´ und das Wimpern-Geklimper.

Heiße Eifersucht brannte in Mila, als Sirius aufstand und einem der Mädchen auch eines dieser seltenen Lächeln schenkte, das er noch vor ein paar Tagen ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Hi Andrea. Ich war einfach zu neugierig, was ihr Mädels hier anstellt. Ich musste es mir anhören. Ihr seid gut!"

Andrea errötete bei diesem Kompliment, obwohl sie selbst doch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. „Danke", hauchte sie und fing jetzt auch noch an, ihr Haar hinter sich zu werfen. Mila schnaubte was Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht, fast so als wolle er lachen.

„Singt ihr schon lange?" fragte er sie interessiert, doch Mila antwortete nur knapp: "Nein."

"Sie sind wahre Naturtalente. Genauso wie Du, Sirius." Andrea schob sich erneut in den Vordergrund und strahlte ihn an. "Willst Du nicht auch mitmachen? Wir brauchen dringend eine kräftige, männliche Stimme."

Bei ihrem Gesülze wurde Mila fast schlecht und sie schnitt eine Grimasse. Etwas, dass Sirius dazu zwang kurz den Blick zu senken, damit Andrea das Grinsen nicht sah, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Mila aber entging es völlig.

„Vielleicht später. Aber ich habe da einen Freund, den Du Dir unbedingt anhören solltest, Andrea." Vertraulich zog er sie in den Hintergrund und beide begannen zu tuscheln. Mila war nicht die Einzige, die dem Ganzen grimmig folgte.

Begeistert klatsche Andrea in die Hände und kam zu ihrer Gruppe zurück. „Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar. Lily, sagt Dir das Lied ‚A whole new world' etwas?"

Widerstrebend nickte sie.

"Dann übe es bitte doch bis zum nächsten Mal, ja? Dann können wir uns eventuell unsere neue männliche Verstärkung anhören. Und vielleicht kriegen wir Sirius dann auch zum Singen!" Gleich würde sich Mila übergeben müssen! Schmachtend blickte Andrea in die Richtung des gut aussehenden Jungen, der immer noch grinste. Er zuckte aber nur vage mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

* * *

Auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, um ihre Hausaufgaben machen zu können, platze es schließlich aus Mila heraus. „Hast Du diese blöden Puten gesehen. Was die für nen Wind gemacht haben mit ihrer Haar-Wedelei." Übertrieben ahmte sie die Flirterei von eben nach.

„Wen mag Sirius wohl in die Gruppe schleppen?" überlegte Lily laut, ihrer Freundin eigentlich gar nicht richtig zuhörend. Mila brummte unwirsch.

„Oh, entschuldige. Was hast Du gesagt? Äh, ja, ich fand das auch übertrieben."

"Jaja. Wahrscheinlich meinte er Remus oder Peter, Lily. Potter kann doch gar nicht zur Probe kommen. Er hat Quidditch-Training. Also krieg Dich mal wieder ein."

"Stimmt ja." Lily klang fast enttäuscht.

"Was denn, Du würdest gern mit ihm singen?" Mila konnte ihren fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen.

Sie wandte sich um, und erst als sie sicher war, dass niemand lauschte nickte Lily kleinlaut. „Er hätte bestimmt eine tolle Stimme."

Mila lächelte schweigend in sich hinein.

* * *

„Sirius, was soll das? Ich hab‚ gleich Quidditch-Training, verdammt. Das Team wartet auf …"

„Dauert nicht lange." Sirius zerrte seinen Freund hinter sich her, der bereits in seiner Trainings-Kluft steckte und seinen Besen in der Hand hielt.

„Wo willst Du denn hin, verdammt noch eins!"

"Zu der neuen Gesangs-Gruppe."

„Du singst?" James war ehrlich überrascht. Doch Sirius grinste nur.

„Nein. Heute nicht. Heute singst Du!"

Mit diesen Worten schubste er den völlig überrumpelten James in den Übungsraum. Ungefähr 12 Augenpaare sahen ihm entgegen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Freund erwürgt.

„Du kannst mir später danken", raunte Sirius ihm zu und verdrückte sich ins Publi0kum. Nach 'danken´ war ihm allerdings gar nicht zu Mute.

„James! Schön, dass Du es vor dem Training geschafft hast!" Andrea Walson stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn eine Treppe hinauf, direkt auf eine kleine Bühne. Während sie dies´ tat plapperte sie auf ihn ein und James versprach Sirius stumm, das er ihn kalt lächelnd töten würde.

„Lily ist schon ganz aufgeregt!"

Lily? Überrascht sah er zu der grade Genannten hinüber. Verlegen stand sie etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt und diskutierte ebenfalls stumm mit Mila. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie hier teilnahm. Er warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der zufrieden beide Füße auf einen Stuhl gelegt und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte.

‚Los jetzt! ´ schien sein Blick zu sagen. ‚Jetzt kannst Du Deinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen - und sie entkommt Dir nicht. ´

„Und es wäre so toll, wenn ihr zusammen ‚A whole new world' singen würdet", hörte er Andrea endlich zum Ende ihrer Rede kommen. Er erinnerte sich an das Lied – ein Duett. Und außerdem sein Lieblingslied. Aber er sollte wirklich ein Lied mit ihr singen? Das hatte er noch nie gemacht! Wenn es hoch kam, sang er unter der Dusche.

Sein Herz begann zu klopfen und er schluckte. Zugegebenermaßen war es das wert. Selbst wenn er sich bis auf die Knochen blamierte – er würde Lily singen hören. Vor allen Dingen würde sie ein Liebeslied singen …

Seufzend gab er sich einen Ruck, warf seinen Sauberwisch zur Seite und nickte ergeben. „Ich mache es. Wenn Lily damit einverstanden ist."

Fast wirkte sie erstaunt, weil er ihren Vornamen gebrauchte. Das hatte er schon lange beschlossen. ‚Evans´ klang unpersönlich. Aber bisher hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie so zu nennen. Es war fast so, als ginge sie ihm aus dem Weg.

Andrea jubelte leise und schwang den Zauberstab. Und James betete, dass er wenigstens einen Ton treffen würde …

_„I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"_

Hey, so schwer war das gar nicht. Und wenn er dem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht glauben durfte, war er auch gar nicht so schlecht. Außerdem - eines musste er diesem Schlitzohr von Freund ja lassen – das Lied war wie gemacht für ihn. Er konnte Lily damit so viel sagen, was er empfand – auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht verstand.

Lily sah ihm gebannt in die Augen. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Handflächen waren feucht und sie fürchtete, gleich nur noch krächzen zu können. Da stand James Potter, der beliebte Quidditch-Kaptain und Mädchenschwarm und sang diese Zeilen – für sie. Vielleicht war er ja doch kein so großer Idiot ….

Sich heftig zusammenreißend erinnerte sie sich an ihren Text und begann nun ihrerseits, leise zu singen:

_"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

James lächelte und sang nun selbst:

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Und Lilys Herz raste wie verrückt.

_"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world"_

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie unwillkürlich die Augen geschlossen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich daher sogar noch ein wenig mehr, als er die nächste, passende Zeile sang:

_"Don't you dare close your eyes"_

Fast hätte Lily ihren Text vergessen, so sehr drängte es sie zurückzulächeln

_"A hundred thousand things to see"_

Leise fügte er hinzu:

_"Hold your breath - it gets better"_

Lily erwiderte sein Lächeln endlich zittrig.

_„I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"_

_"A whole new world"_

_"Every turn a surprise"_

_"With new horizons to pursue"_

_"Every moment red-letter"_

Als sie völlig harmonisch die letzten Zeilen sangen, hielt jeder im Raum den Atem an.

_"I'll chase them anywhere"  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"_

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me"_

Stürmischer Jubel brach in der Gruppe los, während sich die beiden wie hypnotisiert in die Augen sahen. Andrea unterbrach diesen magischen Moment, in dem sie begann zu verkünden, wie wunderbar das gewesen sei und ob James es wohl irgendwie schaffen würde, der Gruppe beizutreten. „Ich würde natürlich die Probezeiten ändern, damit es nicht mit Quidditch zusammenstößt", bot sie überschwänglich an, vor Begeisterung fast platzend.

Fahrig nickte James und folgte Lily mit den Augen die Bühne hinunter zu Mila, die ihr entgegensah. Als Lily bei ihr angekommen war, quietschen beide leise.

„Hast Du das gehört, Mila?" „Nein. … Natürlich habe ich es gehört. Und wenn ich seinem Gesicht glauben kann, hat er jedes Wort davon auch so gemeint!"

Bei ihren Worten bekam Lily regelrecht hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht. „Meinst Du? Er war so süß!"

„Und er sieht zu uns rüber. Also beruhige Dich ein bisschen."

Tief Luft holend versuchte sie sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen und flüsterte dann fragend: „Glaubst Du, er würde mich noch einmal fragen? Ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, meine ich."

Verblüfft hob Mila eine Augenbraue. „Was denn? Du hast ihn jetzt seit Ewigkeiten abblitzen lassen und nun …?" Hilflos gestikulierte ihre Freundin mit den Händen in der Luft. „Du warst es doch, die meinte, ich solle seinen Charakter überdenken!" „Stimmt ja. Hmmm …. Okay."

Mila erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und stolzierte zu dem Grüppchen hinüber, dass sich um James versammelt hatte, bevor Lily auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte sie daran zu hindern. Sich räuspernd schob sie sich an den vielen Mädchen vorbei, ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog James heraus. Verblüfft sah er sie an.

Wieder vor Lily angekommen, die grade sehr plastisch im Sessel versank, blieb sie stehen und sah James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue abwartend an. Als er ihren Blick verständnislos erwiderte, seufzte Mila laut.

„Na gut, dann ich. Lily, willst Du mit James ausgehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort.

„Ja. James willst Du? Natürlich. Morgen um 8 Uhr? Selbstverständlich. Wunderbar, dann hätten wir das geklärt." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und verließ dann mit würdevoller Miene den Raum. Beide sahen ihr verdattert nach.

James war der Erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. „Tja … ähm. Dann bis Morgen?" fragte er immer noch leicht irritiert. Lily nickte mit hinter ihren Händen verstecktem Gesicht.

Letztendlich kam er 10 Minuten zu spät zum Training. Seine Team-Kollegen murrten und schimpften, aber das war ihm egal. Er fing den Schnatz in Rekordzeit und pfiff den Rest des Tages gut gelaunt vor sich hin.

* * *

Remus rollte vor lauter Lachen fast vom Bett, als Sirius ihm und Peter von der Begegnung in der Gesangs-AG erzählte. „Und er hat echt gesungen?" fragte Peter überrascht und Sirius nickte.

„Und Morgen geht er endlich mit Evans aus. Mila hat ihr Date organisiert."

Erneut brach Remus in schallendes Gelächter aus und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen. „Das ist ja köstlich!" keuchte er. „Mila als Dating-Line."

Auch Sirius musste grinsen. Obwohl er innerlich auch den Hut zog vor ihrer Unverfrorenheit. Sie hatte die beiden so überrumpelt, dass keiner von ihnen eine Chance zum Widerspruch gehabt hatte. Darauf war er nicht gekommen. Und sie hatte verdammt hübsch ausgesehen mit diesem bestimmenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Endlich hatte sich Moony beruhigt. Keuchend lag er auf seinem Bett, aber ganz war das Schmunzeln noch nicht verschwunden. Als er wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war, drehte er sich auf den Bauch und sah Sirius an. „Versprichst Du mir eines, Padfoot? Mir etwas Derartiges nie anzutun? Ich wäre gestorben da oben."

„Glaubst Du wirklich, ich hätte ihn ins offene Messer laufen lassen? Ich wusste, dass Prongs singen kann."

„Woher?"

„Aus der Dusche. Er trällert doch immer halbe Arien."

Remus grinste. „Okay, ich werde es mir merken. Kein Gesinge in Deiner Gegenwart."

„Wäre vielleicht besser, Moony."

Als James endlich in der Tür erschien, prustete Remus erneut los. Verständnislos sah sein Freund ihn an und zog sich den Quidditch-Umhang über den Kopf. Als Sirius allerdings begann laute Kussgeräusche von sich zu geben, was Remus noch mehr lachen ließ, war ihm alles klar.

„Du hast gequatscht! Wart´s ab, Padfoot, Dir ziehe ich das Fell über die Ohren!"

„Komm doch, oh Romeo!"

Mit einem beherzten Sprung versuchte er seinen Freund zu packen, doch Sirius flüchtete sich hinüber auf Peters Bett, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Lasst mich aus dem Spiel. Hier sticht sich noch mal jemand ein Auge aus!"

* * *

_Kann dem armen Moony mal jemand ein Taschentuch reichen? Der arme Mann ist ja völlig außer sich. (GRINS!) Tröstend hilft auch das lila Knöpfchen unten links. Ist ja gut, Moony! Tief Luft holen!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Jaja, da sieht man es wieder – ich sollte James viel häufiger blamieren, dann bekomme ich nämlich ausreichend Reviews von euch. (SMILE!) Danke schön! Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir die Grundlage für Harrys Existenz legen können, oder?_

**Imobilus:** Und geht es wieder? Hat Moony sein Taschentuch bekommen, oder musstest Du es für Dich behalten? (SMILE!) Ja, die Mauderers wissen, das Moony ein Werwolf ist. Szene am Bahnhof, erinnerst Du Dich? Wenn nicht, einfach noch mal nachlesen. Habe es dort so am Rande erwähnt. Aber Du warst vermutlich viel zu sehr mit Sirius gebräunten Unterarmen beschäftigt, was? Gott, kann ich das verstehen …

**ShiaAngel: **Ja, ich muss zugeben – eine gewisse Genialität ist meiner Mila wohl gegeben. (Zwinker!)

**Ac. Potterfan:** Danke schön! Natürlich schreibe ich weiter.

**Cdt:** Hallöchen, willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde! Und danke schön für das Kompliment. Ich hoffe, Du bleibst uns erhalten!

**KabaKakao:** Okay, Imobilus, Du kannst Dein Taschentuch für Dich benutzen. Ich soll Dir ´Dankeschön´ von Moony sagen. Das Taschentuch hätte er dringend gebraucht. Und wie sagt man so schön: Bei guten Freunden kann man sich die Feinde sparen? Nich wahr, Padfood? So ging es James wohl auch … (SMILE!)

**BilboBeutlin:** Hallöchen auch Dir. Gott, so viele neue Gesichter. Was bin ich stolz! Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Worte (rot werd) und ich hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns. Muss ja wissen, ob ich diesen Level halten kann!

**Zeraphine:** Noch ein Taschentuch. Danke! Moony, jetzt ist aber gut! James redet nie wieder mit Dir, wenn Du jetzt nicht aufhörst zu lachen. – Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, soll ich Dir auch von ihm für dieses danken. Der Mann ist so schwer zu verstehen, weil er vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekommt. Und ob James das Date jetzt wieder versaut oder Lilys Herz gewinnt … lies´ selbst!

**Ankantoiel: **Huhu auch Dir! Jaaaa, ich weiß, mit meinen Liedern kann ich manchmal nerven. Versuche mich ja schon zu beherrschen. Ist eine meiner großen Schwächen – neben meinem Talent, Einzelheiten zu verdrehen oder ganz außer Acht zu lassen. Ich warne euch aber ja vor. Einfach drüber lesen, okay?

**Kapitel 8**

Der nächste Tag schien überhaupt nicht vorbeigehen zu wollen. Lily hätte schwören können, dass die Zeit einmal sogar rückwärts gelaufen war. Sie hatte im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gesessen und diesem Idioten von Snape bei einem seiner ewigen, langweiligen Ausführungen über eine Zutat zugehört. Immer wieder waren ihre Augen zu James hinübergewandert. Und mehr als einmal hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen.

Jetzt war es endlich fast soweit.

Wie ein gefangenes Tier wanderte Lily in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und starb fast vor Nervosität. Zum millionsten Mal fragte sie Mila, über was um Himmels Willen sie sich denn mit ihm unterhalten sollte. Ihre Freundin beobachtete ihr Gerenne mit wachsender Ungeduld.

„Hey, ich hab das Date ausgemacht! Jetzt werde ich nicht auch noch eure Konversation planen!"

„Aber wenn wir uns anschweigen …!"

„Dann rede über Quidditch!"

„Ich weiß nichts von Quidditch!"

Mila verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich kennst Du Quidditch. Du warst bei jedem Spiel!"

Unwillkürlich lief Lily knallrot an und Mila schaute fast ein bisschen fassungslos, als sie den Grund dafür begriff. „Hast Du auch mal woanders hingeguckt? Du wirst doch nicht bei allen Spielen nur James hinterher gestarrt haben!"

„Doch", gab sie geknickt zu und versuchte sich zu verteidigen: „Anfangs ja nur, weil ich gehofft habe, er fällt vom Besen."

Sie erntete einen strafenden Blick, bevor Mila fragte: „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt … weil er so einen süßen Hintern hat?"

Mila schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Weiber´, schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

„Also, worüber könnten wir sonst reden?"

Sich ein fieses Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifend antwortete Mila süffisant: „Darüber, dass Du ihn hast warten lassen?"

Verständnislos runzelte Lily die Stirn und Mila deutet auf die große Uhr über ihrer Tür. Lily war schon 5 Minuten überfällig.

„Ach Du meine Güte!" Hastig griff sie sich ihren Umhang und stürmte aus dem Raum. Mila grinste in sich hinein, griff sich ihr Märchenbuch und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Na, wenn das nichts gab …

Lily stürmte die Treppe so hastig hinunter, dass sie fast James umgerannt hätte, der unten auf sie wartete. Nur im letzten Augenblick – und mit seiner Hilfe – gelange es ihr, rechtzeitig zu bremsen. Beherzt griff er nach ihren Oberarmen.

„Oh, entschuldige James"

Seine Hände immer noch da, wo sie gewesen waren, lächelte er leicht. „Schon gut. Ich lebe noch."

Lily wusste, dass sie etwas erwidern sollte. Aber ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt. „Nein, auch wegen der Verspätung", erklärte sie schließlich hastig und senkte verlegen ihre Augen. Doch James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin – ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Du wirklich kommst …"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Vermutlich, weil ich schon einmal zu oft abgeblitzt bin."

Schuldbewusst schnitt sie eine Grimasse, doch James überging dieses Thema einfach, indem er sie losließ, die Schultern straffte und bemüht fröhlich sagte: „Na los, gehen wir spazieren."

Sie folgte ihm nach draußen auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden und Lily kaute unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte noch nicht viele Dates gehabt, aber normalerweise unterhielt man sich doch, oder? Sie war fast schon wirklich soweit, Interesse an Quidditch vorzugaukeln, als er endlich das Wort ergriff. Seine Frage traf sie völlig unvorbereitet.

„Warum hast Du mich eigentlich so oft abblitzen lassen?"

Sekundenlang war Lily überrascht über seine Offenheit, mit der er dieses Thema ansprach. Doch da er gefragt hatte, wollte sie ehrlich sein. „Weil ich Dich für einen aufgeblasenen Idioten gehalten habe."

„Wieso?" Er wirkte so niedlich mit diesem Hauch von Betroffenheit in seinen Augen.

„Weil Du Dich wie einer benommen hast", antwortete Lily ohne Zögern.

„Nenne mir ein Beispiel", bat er und sah sie abwartend an.

„Erinnerst Du Dich an meinen Tintenanschlag?" James zog eine Grimasse. „Wie könnte ich den vergessen? Mein Hemd ist nie wieder sauber geworden."

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

„War ja nur ein Hemd. Wenn meine Haare blau geblieben wären, hätte mich das härter getroffen."

„Hätte zu Deinem blauen Blut gepasst."

Fragend runzelte er die Stirn und erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihre Worte aus der Muggel-Umgangssprache stammten. Er konnte sie nicht kennen. „Das erkläre ich Dir später", seufzte sie. Als er zustimmend nickte, fuhr sie fort:

„Du hast mich mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen …"

„Ich sehe mich in solchen Situationen nicht oft im Spiegel, also musst Du ihn mir näher beschreiben."

Lily suchte nach Worten. „Na ja. Dieser Blick der sagt: ‚Hey Baby, ich bin der absolute Hauptgewinn und wenn Du jetzt nicht augenblicklich ohnmächtig wirst, stimmt mit Dir etwas nicht. ´ Verstehst Du? Du warst einfach so furchtbar von Dir und Deinem Charme überzeugt."

Lily blieb stehen und vollführte eine wütende Geste. „Und so etwas bringt mich auf die Palme, James! Dieses blasierte Lächeln, dieses Gefummel mit Deinen Haaren. Dieser ganze Mist! Du wirkst dann so, als wäre Dir eigentlich alles scheißegal, weil Du sowieso der König der Welt bist."

Grade war sich James wieder durch die Haare gefahren, hielt bei ihren Worten allerdings abrupt inne und ließ die Hand hastig sinken. Und Lily spürte fast so etwas wie Bedauern. Eigentlich war er doch ganz süß, wenn er es tat …

Er schien ehrlich über ihre Worte nachzudenken. „Aber ich bin nicht der König der Welt ….", bemerkte er vorsichtig.

„Doch, in Deiner irgendwie schon."

Er schwieg einen Moment und Lily fürchtete schon fast zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch dann lächelte er plötzlich und sah sie wieder an. „Du hast Recht."

„Was?" Sie klang fast, als habe er ihr grade eröffnet, dass der Mond aus Käse sei.

„Vermutlich war ich wirklich etwas zu selbstherrlich. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin nur so gewesen, um … um Dich zu beeindrucken. Ich wollte Dir zeigen, dass ich es wert bin, mit Dir auszugehen."

„Du, wert mit mir auszugehen?" Lily entfuhr ein ungläubiges Lachen. „Natürlich bist Du das. Ich bin diejenige, die es nicht wert ist …"

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen, James. Auch in der Muggelwelt gibt es solche Dinge. Es ist mir klar, dass ich Dir nicht ebenbürtig bin. Ich bin schließlich nur ein wertloses Schlamm…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn James hatte sie an den Armen gepackt und schüttelte sie leicht. Seine Augen blitzten. „Nenn Dich nicht so!"

„Aber es ist doch wahr."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Er wirkte richtig wütend – und süß. Lily schluckte.

„Hast Du Dir mal diese ganzen verdammten Reinblüter angesehen? Diese aufgeblasenen Versager, die nichts können, sich aber fürchterlich was darauf einbilden? Du bist so viel mehr wert als die, Lily Evans! So viel mehr! Sieh´ … sieh´ Dir zum Beispiel Sirius Familie an. Seit fast 2 Jahrhunderten Reinblüter. Aber sie schaffen es nicht einmal, ihren eigenen Sohn gut zu behandeln."

Lily hatte ihm sprachlos zugehört. „Aber ich dachte …", versuchte sie sich zu erklären, wusste aber selbst nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„Beurteile einen Menschen niemals anhand seines Stammbaumes, Lily. Wenn meine Eltern mir eines beigebracht haben, dann das."

Lily konnte es kaum fassen. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. Alle Gründe, die sie in den letzten Jahren in ihrem Kopf gesammelt hatte, um James Potter nicht zu mögen, zerbarsten in diesem Moment zu Staub. Und übrig blieb ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einem furchtbar guten Herzen und einem fürchterlich ernstem Blick.

Mit Übermacht wurde sie sich plötzlich seiner Hände bewusst, die immer noch ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Nicht mal ein Schritt lag zwischen ihnen. Und sie nahm das erste Mal seinen Geruch war – Shampoo. Und sonst einfach nur er selbst. Sie mochte es, dass er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Duftwässerchen zuparfümierte. Er roch herrlich, wenn sie ehrlich war. Warm. So, als wäre sie einfach nur absolut sicher, wenn er die Arme ausbreitete und sie an sich drücken würde.

Ihr Herz begann zu pochen und tausende von Schmetterlingen purzelten durch ihren Bauch, während sie ihn ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich - von ernst zu … sie konnte es nicht benennen.

„Lily, ich …"

„Ja?"

„Ich … ich würde gern …"

Bei seinem Gestottere musste sie lächeln. „James?"

Er klappte den Mund zu und wartete auf ihre nächsten Worte. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ließ ihn trocken schlucken. „Hör auf zu reden – und küss mich einfach. Okay!"

Die sonst so rationelle und alle Möglichkeiten abwägende Lily dachte nicht nach. Ohne Zögern legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lächelte. Er hingegen schien völlig überrumpelt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihre Worte wirklich zu ihm vordrangen. Und dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie so hastig, als habe er Angst, sie könne es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen.

Verschwommene Erinnerungen an seine Träume von Lily tauchten in ihm auf und am liebsten hätte er gejubelt vor Freude. Diese frühpubertären Phantasien kamen der Wirklichkeit nicht einmal nahe. Sie schmeckte nach Sonne, Lachen und ganz viel Liebe. Er würde ganz sicher nicht mehr damit aufhören können, sie zu küssen.

Ihre Lippen waren voll und weich, süß und viel versprechend und nicht so methodisch wie die anderer Mädchen, die er geküsst hatte. Sie tastete, probierte und überließ ihm die Führung. Und James ging in seiner Rolle als Anführer vollkommen auf.

Ganz sanft schob er ihre Lippen auseinander, wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihm entgegenkam. Auch wenn es für sie das erste Mal zu sein schien, so geküsst zu werden – vielleicht war es sogar generell das erste Mal für sie – verhielt sie sich nicht plump oder folgte irgendeinem Schema, das sie vielleicht schon einmal in einem dummen Buch gelesen hatte. Sie erforschte ihn, wie er es auch bei ihr tat.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und Lily zuckte ein winziges bisschen zurück. „Hab ich …?" fragte sie und zog erneut ihre Unterlippe nervös zwischen die Zähne, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Er liebte diese Geste!

Atemlos schüttelte er den Kopf und ihm gelang ein zittriges Lächeln. „Nein. Ich … möchte Dich nur kurz daran erinnern, was Dir Deine Eltern über Jungs wie mich beigebracht haben."

Lily lächelte bei seinen Worten. „Du meinst, dass ihr alle nur das Eine wollt und brave Mädchen gern in Schwierigkeiten bringt?"

James nickte atemlos. Und zu seiner Überraschung löste sie sich nicht von ihm, sondern kam ihm sogar noch ein Stückchen entgegen, sodass ihre Lippen wieder nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich denke, ich war in den letzten drei Jahren brav genug für den Rest unserer Schulzeit. Vielleicht sollte ich endlich damit anfangen, mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen zu lassen …"

„Du weißt gar nicht, was Du mir antust, oder?" fragte er kläglich und Lily lachte leise. Eine Gänsehaut kroch bei diesem wunderbaren Geräusch über seinen Rücken. Und auch wenn er all seinen Anstand zusammengekratzt hätte – es hätte sowieso nicht gereicht. Also küsste er sie noch mal. Und noch mal. Und noch mal.

* * *

Mila lag immer noch lesend auf ihrem Bett, als Gepolter aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihr hinauf drang. Lautes Geschrei ertönte. Hastig sprang sie auf, stürmte aus ihrer Zimmertür und die Treppe hinunter. Auf halber Höhe blieb sie verblüfft stehen.

Es herrschte ein fürchterlicher Tumult. Potter und Black jagten durch den Raum, während Lily wütend schimpfend in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „James! Sirius! Aufhören!" brüllte sie. „Zwingt mich nicht, Professor Mc Gonagall zu holen!"

James hatte seinen Freund endlich erwischt, ihn zu Boden geworfen und saß jetzt auf ihm, ihn wütend anfunkelnd. Mila war beim Anblick dieser Szene ziemlich ratlos.

„Entschuldige Dich bei ihr, Padfoot, oder …!"

„Verausgabe Dich nicht, Prongs." Sirius schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Küssen ist verdammt anstrengend! Die ganzen Muskeln, die man dabei benutzt!"

Mila starrte zu Lily hinüber, die sofort puterrot anlief und auch ihr einen Blick zuwarf.

„Lily! Hast Du …?" fragte Mila atemlos.

Lily nickte nur mit gesenktem Kopf verlegen.

Ein plötzliches, lautes Kreischen ertönte und im nächsten Moment war Mila Lily um den Hals gefallen und tanzte wild mit ihr durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Dein erster Kuss! Oh Lily!"

Auch James war bei Milas Blick knallrot angelaufen, was Sirius Lachanfall nur noch verstärkte. Andere Gryffindor-Schüler, die ebenfalls von dem Tumult wach geworden waren, kamen nun verschlafen ihre Treppen hinunter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich zusehends. Auch Remus war darunter, der sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.

Im nächsten Moment war Sirius irgendwie unter James weggetaucht und stürmte nun auf seinen Freund zu, der ihn verwirrt ansah. „Moony! Du wirst es nicht fassen! Prongs knutscht …"

Er vollendete den Satz nicht, da James ihm hinterher gehechtet war und ihm nun unsanft den Mund zuhielt. Wütend zischte er in Sirius Ohr: „Schrei es hier herum, Padfoot, und ich erzähle jedem – JEDEM, sogar den Lehrern – das Du den Mädchen beim Duschen zuguckst!"

Remus, der diese Worte ebenfalls gehört hatte, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn – ebenso wie Mila. Sie würde nie wieder entspannt duschen gehen können.

„Irgendwann fliegst Du, Sirius", murmelte Remus matt.

Doch James Drohung schien zu wirken, denn Sirius wurde ein wenig blass. Vorsichtig ließ James ihn los und wirklich – sein Freund schwieg. Allerdings nicht lange. „Ich erzähle es Dir im Schlafsaal", versprach Sirius Remus, der aber nur die Augen verdrehte.

James hatte sich mittlerweile den anderen Schülern zugewandt, die diese Szene interessiert verfolgten. „Was glotzt ihr so?" blaffte er und scheuchte alle wieder zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Nur er, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Mila blieben übrig.

James und Lily tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick. Dann wirbelte James erneut zu Sirius herum und funkelte ihn an. „LOS!"

„Was denn?" Sirius grinste unschuldig, doch bei einem Blick in die Augen seines besten Freundes schien ihm klar zu werden, dass es ernst war – das freche Grinsen verschwand und er senkte betreten den Kopf. „´Tschuldigung", nuschelte er etwas mürrisch.

„Schau Mila. Mr. Black kann das Wort doch, ich hatte Recht." Lilys Stimme klang ein wenig spitz, dann wandte sie sich an Mila und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherte, nickte und flitzte zurück in den Schlafsaal. Auch James scheuchte seine zwei Freunde zurück in die Betten.

Als sie endlich allein waren, ging James auf Lily zu und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. „Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass er auf mich warten würde", versuchte er zu erklären, doch Lily hob nur gebieterisch eine Hand und gebot ihm zu Schweigen. Betreten schloss er den Mund und schien auf sein Urteil zu warten. Aber zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung grinste Lily übermütig, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut, bevor sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochstürmte.

„Wünsche diesem Blödmann gute Nacht von mir", kicherte sie, bevor sie endgültig verschwand. James blieb verdattert stehen und starrte ihr nach. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und er musste sich ziemlich beherrschen, um ihr nicht zu folgen.

* * *

_Jaja, der erste Kuss ... Seufz. Seid ihr noch alle da? Wenn ja, erzählt mir doch, ob ich eure Erwartungen erfüllt habe. Ich klopfe Moony so lange noch ein wenig auf den Rücken. - Hörst Du jetzt bitte auf zu lachen? _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Achtung! Hab wieder zwei Lieder reingepackt. Wer das nicht mag, entweder gar nicht reinschauen oder überlesen, okay? Nix davon gehört übrigens mir! Dieses Kapitel ist allen leidenschaftlichen Moony-Fans gewidmet. Er braucht danach nämlich eine ganz feste Umarmung, damit er begreift, dass es auch noch Mädchen gibt, die trotz Sirius Gesangseinlage ihm zu Füßen liegen._

**ShiaAngel:** Hach, ich wird noch ganz rot …

**Imobilus:** Tjaja, wie ich das kenne – kaum schiebt Padfood seine Ärmel auch nur ein Stückchen hoch, schaltet sich bei mir auch das Hirn aus. Hab so eine Schwäche für starke, braungebrannte Männerarme! (Seufz!) Und Du willst auch so einen Kuss? Hmmm … Lily? Äh … Nein? Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut – ich weiß, James gehört Dir … (Zwinker in James Richtung) Tja, meine Süße, wenn Du es nicht verrätst, denke ich, lässt sich da was machen … Schicke ihn Dir schnell rüber … Und, wie wars? (SMILE!)

**Zeraphine:** Keine Sorge, bin/war auch Spätzünder. Ist keine Schande! Und Du hättest Sirius ernsthaft erwürgt? Bist Du hart! Ich wäre unter seinem glühenden Blick vermutlich dahingeschmolzen … Bine, reiß Dich zusammen!

**Ankantoiel:** Gut, dass Du mir die Lieder nicht übel nimmst! Kommt nämlich noch mehr. (Verschämt grins!) Einfach darüber hinweglesen, okay!

**KabaKakao:** Na, was wird Sirius wohl zu Lily gesagt haben? Vermutlich etwas wie: „Ey Evans, züngelst Du immer mit Flachpfeifen?" oder so ähnlich. Dumme Sprüche sind eben seine Spezialität. Und wenn er die Beiden schon erwischt, wird er nicht höflich wegsehen. Ist ja nicht Moony! (SMILE!)

**Black Force:** Hey! Willkommen bei uns. Und hoffentlich bleibst Du bei uns! Danke für das Lob!

**Kapitel 9**

„Okay, Ruhe bitte!"

Andrea klatschte in die Hände, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Zu der heutigen Probe waren nicht nur die erschienen, die wirklich an der AG teilnahmen. Dieses Mal hatten sie sogar noch mehr Zuschauer. James hatte seine 3 Freunde im Schlepptau, die jetzt im Zuschauerraum herumlümmelten und die Situation offenbar sehr komisch fanden.

Mit 4 Jungs im Raum war die Konzentration der Mädchen gen Nullpunkt gesunken. Mila war genervt. Lily war frisch verliebt. Himmel, sie gönnte ihrer Freundin ja die verstohlenen Lächeln und die Blicke, die sie mit James tauschte. Seit die beiden ganz offiziell ein Paar waren, hatte sie sogar ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt – und er war wirklich nett. Was sie aber auf die Palme brachte, war das Verhalten der anderen Mädchen, die wieder damit begonnen hatten, zu dummen Hühnern zu mutieren.

Tracy und ihr Freundin Alicia, beides Huffelpuff-Mädchen, waren sogar aus dem Raum gestürmt, nur um Minuten später in voller Kriegsbemalung wieder zu erscheinen. Lippenstift, Mascara, Rouge, die ganze Palette eben. Sie wollte schon fragen, ob sie ihr den Lippenstift vielleicht ausliehen – dann hätte sie sich zwei dicke, rote Balken auf die Wange gemalt und wäre kreischend auf die drei Jungs losgestürmt. Vielleicht konnte sie sie dadurch verscheuchen.

Andrea entließ grade eines der Mädchen, das sein Lied durch sein Schmachten in Richtung der drei Jungs im Publikum so hoffnungslos falsch gesungen hatte, dass Mila immer noch die Ohren wehtaten.

„Dann fangen wir anders an", seufzte die Leiterin der Gruppe, ließ ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen – und blieb an Mila hängen. „Milena!"

Der Angesprochenen schwante nichts Gutes.

„Ja?"

„Weißt Du, wo wir Deine Freundin jetzt so gut unter die Haube gebracht haben, brauchst Du einen neuen Partner für Deine Duette."

„Ach wirklich?"

Lily zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, doch Mila achtete gar nicht darauf. Sie hatte eine Idee, wie sie zumindest einen der Zuschauer vergraulen konnte. „Okay. Aber nur, wenn ich mir meinen Partner selbst aussuchen darf."

„Und wer schwebt Dir vor?"

„Nun, Du sagtest ja, dass wir noch männliche Verstärkung brauchen. - Ich will mit Remus singen!"

Der grade Genannte hatte grade mit Peter getuschelt und schien sich gar nicht angesprochen zu fühlen.

„Tja, also …" Andrea runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn er möchte."

„Oooh, er wird", prophezeite Mila düster und verließ die Bühne, um gradewegs auf Remus zuzugehen. Der bekam grade von Sirius einen warnenden Knuffer in die Seite. Doch als er aufsah, war Mila schon bei ihm, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn ohne Kompromisse oder Erklärungen auf die Bühne.

Als Remus begriff, was sie vorhatte, wurde er aschfahl im Gesicht. Er stemmte beide Füße in den Boden und zwang Mila so, auf halber Treppe stehen zu bleiben. „Spinnst Du?" fragte er entsetzt und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich kann gar nicht …" Doch Mila lächelte nur süßlich und zog ihn mit einem Ruck weiter.

„Wieso machst Du das?"

Ihn ignorierend ging Mila zu Andrea hinüber und besprach mit ihr das Lied. James eilte zu Remus hinüber, der sich hektisch nach einem Fluchtweg umsah. „Ich werde nicht singen!" protestierte er vehement. James legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, Moony. So schlimm ist es nicht. Versuche es einfach. Und wenn es völlig in die Hose geht, bist Du sowieso raus aus dem Schneider."

„Ja. Und blamiert bis ans Ende meiner Tage."

Mila war zurückgekehrt und hielt ihm ein Blatt Pergament entgegen. „Dein Text, Remus."

Mit einem Gesicht, als würde sie ihm eine Klapperschlange anstatt von harmlosen Pergament entgegenhalten, griff er danach. James verdrückte sich wieder hinüber zu Lily, die dem Ganzen mit wachsendem Unbehangen folgte.

„Verstehst Du das?" raunte er ihr zu und Lily seufzte.

„Das ist Mila. Ich denke, sie versucht gerade, Remus so richtig zu blamieren, damit er das nächste Mal nicht im Zuschauerraum sitzt und zusammen mit Deinen anderen Freunden dumme Scherze reißt."

„Remus hat doch gar nicht …"

„Aber er war dabei."

Mila nickte Andrea zu, die die Musik beginnen ließ. „Ich hoffe, Du magst Liebesschnulzen …" Sie lächelte Remus an, ignorierte das Mitleid, dass sich bei seinem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck in ihr regte und begann die romantische Ballade zu singen. Remus würde eher tot umfallen, als wirklich einen Ton von sich zu geben!

„Each day through my window  
I watch him as he passes by  
And I say to myself  
Im so lucky hes so fly  
To have a boy like him  
Whos truley a dream come true  
Out of all the girlies in the world  
He belongs to you

But it was just my imagination  
Runnin away with me  
Tell you it was just my imagination  
Runnin away with me"

Fast schon triumphierend endete sie mit ihrem Teil und sah Remus abwartend an, der mit hilflosem Blick sein Pergament beäugte. Er würde keinen Ton rausbringen! Innerlich triumphierte sie bereits. Dafür war der Gute viel zu schüchtern. Doch zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen begann er plötzlich leise genau das zu tun, nachdem er einmal heftig schluckte.

„Soon well be married  
and raise a family"

Die ersten Zeilen klangen noch ein wenig hölzern. Doch er räusperte sich und fuhr dann ein wenig bestimmter fort. Mit jeder Zeile wurde er sicherer. Und er sang auch nicht nur einfach. Der Junge war gut. Er klang weich und einladend.

„Have a cosy little crib in the country  
with two children – maybe three  
I tell you I can visualize it all  
It couldnt be a dream  
Couse too real  
it all seemes"

Seufzend erkannte Mila, dass da ihr Plan kräftig nach hinten losgegangen war.

"But it was just my imagination  
Runnin away with me  
Tell you it was just my imagination  
Runnin away with me"

Remus sah das erste Mal von seinem Pergament auf und Mila an.

"Every night on my knees I pray"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick widerwillig.

"Dear Lord, hear my please  
Don´t ever let another take his love from me  
Or I will sureley die"

Er lächelte verhalten.

"Her love is heavenly  
When her arms enfold me  
Feel a tender love so deep

"But in realtity  
He doesnt even know me"

Nach ihrer letzten Zeile klappte Mila ihren Mund zu. Er sang mit so viel Gefühl. Als er geendet hatte, sah er sie mit gesenktem Kopf vorsichtig an. Mila seufzte und ging dann zu ihm hinüber.

„Und?" fragte er vorsichtig, ihren Gesichtsausdruck missdeutend. „War ich so schlecht?"

Mila wollte wütend sein, ihm gegen den Arm boxen, aber bei seinem hoffnungsvollen Blick musste sie lächeln und umarmte ihn spontan – natürlich nicht, ohne sehr genau darauf zu achten, keine nackte Haut zu berühren.

„Du warst toll. Verdammt Remus! Hätte ich gewusst, dass Du so singen kannst, hätte ich Dich schon viel eher hergeschleppt."

Bei ihrem überschwänglichen Lob lief er rosa an und lächelte ebenfalls. „Danke."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Applaus, der unwillkürlich aufgebrandet war und das Rosa vertiefte sich noch. „In eurer Clique gibt es ja wahre Gesangsschätze", trällerte Andrea fröhlich und zwinkerte Remus zu, der allerdings nur betreten den Blick senkte. Er war nicht gut im flirten und grade deswegen mochte Mila ihn so gern.

Remus war unkompliziert und einfach nur lieb.

Mittlerweile plagte sie ein heftig schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn so bereitwillig ins offene Messer geschubst hatte.

„Kann jetzt ich?"

Mila und Remus fuhren beide fast in derselben Sekunde erschrocken zusammen. Sirius stand plötzlich hinter ihnen und er wirkte irgendwie eigenartig. Fast eifersüchtig. Er hatte widerstrebend zugesehen, wie sie Moony auf die Bühne zog. Wie sie begonnen hatte zu singen. Ihre Stimme hatte ihn völlig gefangen genommen. Und dann hatte ER gesungen. Dumme Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Remus hatte kein Recht dazu. Er konnte kein solches Lied mit ihr singen. Das durfte niemand, außer … ihm.

Remus beeilte sich bei dem eisigen Blick seines Freundes zurück ins Publikum zu Peter zu kommen, während Andrea vor lauter Begeisterung fast ohnmächtig zu werden schien. „Natürlich, Sirius! Ich dachte schon, Du würdest gar nicht mehr singen."

Mila wollte ebenfalls die Bühne verlassen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm und hielt sie fest. Überrascht sah sie ihm in die Augen – und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben drängte es sie, ihre Kräfte willentlich zu nutzen. Sie glaubte so vieles in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen, wovon sie nicht glauben konnte, dass es wirklich da war.

„Sing mit mir." Seine Stimme trug bei diesen Worten einen seltsamen Unterton, der ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Aber das lag nicht daran, dass er sie mit seinen Gefühlen überwältigte. Er befahl und dann auch wieder nicht. Ihr Arm, den er immer noch fest hielt, war immer noch schützend unter ihrer Bluse verborgen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Trotzdem blieb Mila, wo sie war und nickte ihm zu.

Andrea schwenkte mit viel mehr Enthusiasmus als sonst ihren Zauberstab und leise Töne erklangen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mila das Lied erkannte. Sirius ließ sie los und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Nur um sie dann wieder anzusehen:

"In this proud land we grew up strong  
We were wanted all along  
I was taught to fight  
Tought to win  
I never thought I could fail  
No fight left or so  
It seems I am a man  
Whos dreams have all deserted  
I'v changed my face  
I've changed my name  
But no one wants you when you loose"

Mila sah ihm die ganze Zeit über ins Gesicht. Es schien, als wäre jedes seiner Worte wahr. Als wäre dieses Lied wirklich sein Schicksal. Schmerz und unausgesprochene Gefühle huschten durch seinen Blick. Sie wollte ihn trösten. Und ihr Text passte wie eine zweite Haut. Tief Luft holend begann nun Mila leise mit ihrem Part:

„Don‚t give up  
´Couse you have friends  
Don´t give up  
You´re not beaten yet  
Don´t give up  
I know you can make it good"

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Fast beängstigend intensiv war der Blick seiner braunen Augen, der von Wut, Trauer und Einsamkeit erzählte. Sein Gesicht war wie eine gläserne Maske, als er fortfuhr, und Mila war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt noch wahrnahm.

"Though I saw it all around  
Never thought that I could be affekted  
Thought that we'd be last to go  
It is so strange the way things turned  
Drove the night toward my home  
The place that I was born  
On a lake-side  
As daylight broke  
I saw the earth  
The trees had burned down to the ground"

Unwillkürlich machte Mila einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Jeder im Raum hielt den Atem an.

"Don't give up  
You still have us  
Don't give up  
We don't need much of anything  
Don't give up  
'Couse somewhere theres a place where we belong

Rest your head

You worry to much"

Sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, bevor sie fortfuhr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und er wirkte beinah ein wenig alarmiert bei ihren sanften Worten.

"It's gonna be alright  
When times getting rough  
You can forbeg on us  
Don't give up  
Please don't give up"

Seine Stimme klang bei den nächsten Zeilen verzweifelt.

"Got to walk out of here  
I can't take it anymore  
Gonna stand on that bridge  
Keep my eyes down below  
Whatever may come  
And whatever may go  
That rivers flowing  
That rivers flowing"

Mit einem Mal wich die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme und machte einer alles verzehrender Resignation Platz, die Mila die Luft abzuschnüren drohte. Bisher hatte sie jeden körperlichen Kontakt zu einem Fremden vermieden. Aber er brauchte diesen Kontakt so sehr. Sie konnte es an seiner starren Körperhaltung sehen.

"Moved on to another town  
Tried hard to settle down  
For every job  
So many man  
So many man noone needs"

Bei jeder Strophe war Mila einen Schritt näher gekommen. Er wirkte wie ein verwundetes Tier, welches sich noch nicht sicher war, ob es die Berührung zulässt oder warnend knurren sollte. Er erinnerte sie an einen Wolf. Einen großen, schönen, einsamen Wolf. Dieser Vergleich gefiel ihr. Es machte es für Mila einfacher. Sie hatte schon immer besser mit Tieren umzugehen gewusst, als mit Menschen.

"Dont give up  
´Cause you have friends"

Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Wenn sie die Hand ausstreckte, könnte sie ihn berühren. Sie versuchte ihrem Lächeln etwas Beschwichtigendes zu geben. Und wirklich. Obwohl Sirius den Eindruck machte, als sei er hin- und hergerissen zwischen Angriff und Flucht – er blieb, wo er war. In ihrer Reichweite.

„Don't give up  
You're not the only one"

Ihre Stimme wurde leise, warm, lockend. So, als könne sie seinen Widerstreit wirklich sehen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Niemand konnte das. Sirius versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen und die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, die ein fester Bestandteil seines jämmerlichen Lebens geworden war, erneut aufzusetzen. Nicht mal James vermochte sie zu durchdringen. Und er war sein bester Freund. Mila war nur ein Mädchen. Nur ein Mädchen …

„Dont give up  
No reason to be ashamed  
Don´t give up  
You still have us  
Don´t give up now  
We're proud of who you are"

Er spürte ihre Worte tief in sich widerhallen. Niemand hatte ihm je gesagt, dass man stolz auf ihn war. Der kleine Junge tief in ihm, den er mit Mauern der Ablehnung abgeschirmt hatte, jubelte leise.

"Don't give up  
You know it's never been easy  
Don't give up  
'Couse I believe there's a place"

Seine Hände zitterten unwillkürlich bei dem Lächeln, welches sie ihm nun schenkte.

"There's a Place where we belong"

Und dann berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Hand. Nur eine flüchtige, unbeabsichtigte, kurze Geste. Trotzdem erschütterte sie ihn tiefer, als sie es jemals auf andere Weise vermocht hätte.

Sirius riss seine Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt, machte ein Schritt rückwärts und begriff zu spät, dass er sich auf dem Rückzug befand. Und dabei hatte er sich geschworen, niemals zurückzuweichen. Vor gar nichts! Seine Mutter, die alte Sabberhexe, schaffte es nie mit ihrem Geschrei darüber, wie wertlos und schändlich er war, dass er zurückwich. Aber vor diesem eigenartigen Mädchen floh er wie ein heulendes Kleinkind.

Seine Hand kribbelte, wo sie ihn berührt hatte. Mila war stehen geblieben und sah ihn stumm an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie wandte sich abrupt um und lief hinaus. Alle sahen ihr mit offenem Mund nach, während sie davon stürmte, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zu ihm umzuwenden. Keiner folgte ihr. Nur Lily schüttelte James Hand ab, mit der ihre eigene verflochten gewesen war, und eilte ihr nach.

* * *

„Tja … äh …" Andrea versuchte die Spannung zu lindern, indem sie nervös lachte. „Ein sehr emotionales Lied. Ihr wart toll. Man hätte fast glauben können, dass ihr jedes Wort ernst meint." 

Sirius stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und starrte zur Tür hinüber, durch die sie verschwunden war. Er begriff es nicht. Wie hatte die Situation ihm so entgleiten können? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet dieses Lied gewählt, ein Lied, dass so viel von ihm verriet? Er war ein Idiot!

James Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Alles in Ordnung, Padfoot?"

Sein Freund wirkte besorgt. Ein wenig zu hastig nickte er und zog unwillkürlich die Schulter nach oben, als würde er frieren. „Sie ist ein eigenartiges Mädchen. Los, lasst uns hier verschwinden", murmelte er leise und ohne ein weiteres Wort folgten die Rumtreiber ihrem Freund.

* * *

_Okay, bitte in zwei Reihen aufstellen. Links die leidenschaftlichen Moony-Fans, die ihm trotz Padfoods Lied ihre Liebe bekunden wollen – und rechts die, die dem guten Sirius in den Ar…. treten wollen. Muss zugeben - ich wollte ihn eher in den Arm nehmen ... Also drei Reihen. Wenn ihr euch entschieden habt – bitte lila Knöpfchen unten links drücken! Natürlich auch, wenn ihr Alles tun wollt (SMILE!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Hallöchen! Heute widme ich mich mal einer mir sehr lange durch den Kopf gespukte Frage – wieso nennt sich Sirius in Hundegestalt eigentlich Schnuffel? Habt ihr euch das auch schon gefragt? Ich habe, wie gesagt, lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen – der Name kann nur aus dem Mund einer Frau stammen … Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

**ShiaAngel: **Ja, genau! Gibs ihm, Süße! Danach kann ich ihn nämlich wieder trösten! (SMILE!)

**Imobilus:** Du bist mir ja eine – erst mit James rumknutschen und dann Moony zu Boden knuddeln. Tz, tz, tz. Was, Padfood? Ich soll ihr sagen, dass Du eifersüchtig wirst? Pah, das könnte Dir so passen! – Nee, ganz ehrlich, gutes Mädchen! Du machst das genau richtig! (GRINS!)

**Ankantoiel: **Na gut, da kann ich dann nicht mehr tröstend knuddeln, wenn Du es nach dem Tritt selbst übernimmst. (Schmoll!) Muss ich mich eben auf die Pflege seiner lädierten, sehr knackigen Apfel-Po-Kehrseite freuen … (Unschuldig in die Luft guck …)

**Ac. Potter:** Jajajajaja, gönn mir doch auch mal ne Pause. Ich mach ja schon! (Zwinker!)

**Marrychan:** Willkommen bei uns! Und nix da, Suizid gilt nicht. Bleib lieber mal bei meiner FanFiction, da gibt es genug Sirius zum Knuddeln für alle. Und wenn Dir diese Geschichte gefällt, lies´ ruhig auch meine Erste: Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht. Nur so ein kleiner Tipp! (SMILE!)

**Zeraphine:** Langsam, Süße, der Mann kriegt ja kaum noch Luft. (SMILE!) Als ob Sirius das nicht gefallen würde, aber na ja … Zu Deiner Frage: ja, erwischt, in der Schule war ich auch in einer Gesangs-AG. Ist das so offensichtlich? (Schief grins!) Aber nur im Chor, ich wäre auch zu ängstlich, um mich voll ins Rampenlicht zu stellen. Und meine Lieder-Manie ist manchmal lästig, ich weiß. Ankantoiel hat auch schon mit mir geschimpft … Ich versuche mich zu bessern! Versprochen! Der Rest – hast ja jetzt eine E-Mail von mir!

**Kapitel 10**

Ein gutes Stück vom Gesangsraum entfernt holte dieses Mal Lily Mila ein. Als sie sie am Arm packte, riss sich Mila heftig los, nur um dann an der Mauer hinter ihr hinabzurutschen und zu weinen. Mitleidig kniete Lily sich vor sie und stich ihr unbeholfen übers Haar.

„Nicht weinen. Mila, nicht weinen. Komm schon, sonst muss ich auch …"

Doch ihre Freundin war nicht zu beruhigen. Und so ließ sich Lily vor ihr auf dem Boden nieder und war einfach nur da. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis sich Mila so weit gefangen hatte, dass ihr Körper zumindest nicht mehr vollkommen von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Als sie ganz langsam den Kopf von ihren Knien hob, die sie eng an den Körper gezogen hatte, mühte sich Lily all ihren Trost in ihre Berührung zu legen und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte gelernt, wie man ihre Freundin vor ungebetenen Gefühlen schützen konnte.

Dankbar blickte Mila sie an. Doch so ganz war sie noch nicht Herr ihrer Gefühle. Steifbeinig schob sie sich an der Wand hinauf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Ich würde gern spazieren gehen", flüsterte sie leise und Lily bot ihr sofort an mitzukommen. Doch Mila schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sei mir nicht böse, Lily. Ich möchte allein sein. Geh ruhig zurück zu James. Er wartet bestimmt."

„Lass ihn warten. Ich will Dich jetzt nicht allein lassen."

Ein kurzes, trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich verspreche, dass ich bald zurück bin. Bitte, Lily."

Seufzend nickte ihre Freundin nach längerem Zögern endlich. „Wenn Du aber zu lange draußen bleibst, komme ich Dich holen, hörst Du!"

Mila nickte, wandte sich um und schlich sich aus dem Schloss. Eigentlich war es verboten, nach dem Unterricht hier draußen in der Dämmerung herumzuschleichen. Doch so konnte sie wenigstens sicher sein, auf niemand ungebetenen zu stoßen.

* * *

Als Lily wieder bei James ankam - er war zurückgekehrt und wartete wirklich auf sie – sah sie überrascht hinter ihn.

„Wo ist …?"

Er wusste sofort, von wem sie sprach und zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Spazieren."

Lily seufzte und strich sich mit dem Handrücken erschöpft über die Stirn. „Dann lass uns hoffen, dass sie nicht aufeinander treffen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf James zu, schob ihre Hände unter seinen Pullunder und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie einen Moment lang die völlige Stille und seine Wärme um sie herum, bevor sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und murmelte: „Lass uns nach oben gehen."

* * *

Nachdem sie das Schlossportal hinter sich gelassen hatte, war Mila unwillkürlich losgerannt. Sie war gestolpert, hatte sich mühsam gefangen, nur um erneut in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte sich ans Ufer des Sees geschleppt, in eine der geschützten Buchten, sich dort niedergelassen und hatte geheult wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Es war ein so magischer Moment gewesen. Sie hatte das erste Mal einen Menschen aus eigenem Wunsch heraus berührt – und er …. Er war zurückgeschreckt, als wäre sie ein Monster!

Erneut schüttelte sie ein heftiges Schluchzen und sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen", schluchzte sie dem gluckernden Wasser zu, das sanft gegen das Ufer prallte.

Wie zur Antwort vernahm sie plötzlich ein Rascheln, relativ nah neben sich. Mila war einen Augenblick lang völlig still und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, was in der Dämmerung nicht ganz so einfach war. Alles, was sie erspähte, waren zwei große, gelbe Augen, die sie anblinkten.

Ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund kauerte im Gebüsch und blickte ihr entgegen.

Ein erleichterter, zittriger Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Fast schon hatte sie befürchtet, es könnte einer ihrer Mitschüler sein. Ein Hund konnte sie ruhig heulen sehen. Erneut liefen ihr die Tränen die Wange hinunter und sie schluchzte leise. Sie würde nie wieder ins Schloss gehen. Dort war _ER_! Sollte Lily sie ruhig suchen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie sich einfach in einen Baum verwandeln und endlich Frieden finden.

Ganz starr saß Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt da. Er hatte sich absichtlich von James getrennt und war hinausgegangen. Dort hatte er sich verwandelt, um endgültig Ruhe zu haben. Als Hund sah er viel zu beängstigend aus, als dass sich jemand freiwillig in seine Nähe gewagt hätte. Und jetzt war er auf sie gestoßen. Ausgerechnet auf Mila.

Und er hatte ihre Worte gehört. ‚Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen. ´

Das Echo hallte in seinem Kopf. Meinte sie ihn? Natürlich meinte sie ihn, wen denn sonst?

Er war vor Schreck fast zur Salzsäule erstarrte, als sie den Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, aus der völlig unbegründeter Angst heraus, sie könne ihn erkennen. Das war quatsch – aber oh Merlin, er wünschte sich so sehnlichst, sie hätte ihn nicht entdeckt. Der Schmerz, der in ihren Augen lag, war fast greifbar und entging selbst Sirius nicht, der es nicht gewohnt war Menschen und ihre Gefühle zu analysieren.

Er hörte sie schluchzen.

Leise, gequält.

Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, als kleiner Junge, in diesem riesigen dunklen Kasten, den seine Mutter ‚zuhause´ nannte. Es war nie zuhause gewesen. Er war allein. Und Mila offensichtlich auch.

Mitleid durchflutete ihn. Kein Mensch sollte so leiden müssen. Er wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie furchtbar es war …

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken hatte er den Schutz des Busches verlassen und war auf sie zugekommen. Sie hob erneut den Blick, da seine Schritte kleine Stöcke hatten zerknacken lassen.

„Geh weg, Hund", flüsterte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Fast schon wollte er ihr gehorchen, doch im letzten Moment entschied er sich anders. Sie zog ihn auf eigenartige Weise fast magisch an. Sirius wusste nicht warum – aber er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und stieß mit seiner Schnauze sanft gegen ihre Schulter.

Mila schaute widerwillig auf und direkt in die Augen des Hundes. Täuschte sie sich, oder sah er sie mitleidig an? Sie entschied sich, dass es ihr egal war. Erneut rollten ihr Tränen über die Wange – und ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte sie sich vor und umarmte den Hund. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals, krallte ihre Finger in sein warmes, weiches Fell und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Sie spürte seine Schnauze auf ihrer Schulter, warm und sicher.

„Ich wollte ihm wirklich nur helfen", flüsterte sie in das schwarze Fell. „Er sah so verloren aus. So … traurig. Ich wollte ihm einfach nur seinen Schmerz nehmen. Und er … er hat mich angesehen, als ob … ich ihm wehtun wollte. So was könnte ich doch gar nicht. Niemals. Niemals."

Hilflos schloss er die Augen und schob sie noch ein wenig näher. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihn und in diesem Moment hasste sich Sirius für seine Reaktion. Was hatte sie denn getan? Seine Hand berührt? Er war so ein gottverdammter Feigling!

‚Ich war vermutlich zu lange Kind meiner Mutter´, dachte er düster, während er einfach nur dasaß und sie weinen ließ. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen niemals zu werden wie sie – aber grade in diesem Moment erkannte er viel zu viele schlechte Eigenschaften in sich, die nur das Erbe seiner Mutter sein konnten. Als ob eine freundliche Berührung ihn umgebracht hätte …

Irgendwann hatte sie sich endlich beruhigt. Ganz langsam löste sie sich von ihm und schniefte vernehmlich. „Gott sei Dank ist Dir egal, wie ich aussehe, Hund", flüsterte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und strich sich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Für ihn hatte sie nie schöner ausgesehen.

Sirius wunderte sich selbst am meisten über diesen Gedanken.

Mila erhob sich vom Boden und kraulte ihn hinter seinem Ohr. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.

„Hast Du auch einen Namen?"

Er hätte ihr gern geantwortet, allerdings fehlte ihm dazu die Stimme. Er schaute zu ihr auf – selbst in Hundegestalt reichte er ihr noch bis zur Hüfte.

„Weißt Du …?" Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Schnauze und sein Nackenfell stellte sich auf vor Wohlbehagen. „Ich werde Dich einfach Schnuffel nennen."

Hätten seine Freunde jetzt neben ihm gestanden, hätte er sich gegen diesen Baby-Namen gesträubt. Aber aus ihrem Mund gefiel er ihm. Zustimmend wedelte er mit seinem Schwanz.

Mila kicherte und wuschelte ihn ordentlich durch. Das Ergebnis war, dass all sein Fell in jede erdenkliche Himmelrichtung stand. Er würde aussehen wie ein zerrupftes Huhn, wenn er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. Und es war ihm scheißegal!

„Du bist ein ganz cleveres Kerlchen, oder?" Sie lächelte und Sirius Herz machte einen unfreiwilligen Hüpfer.

„MILA!" Mila wandte sich um und schnitt eine Grimasse. Lily hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht. Offensichtlich suchte sie sie. Und wenn sich Mila nicht bald zeigte, würden sie und ihre heiß geliebte Vertrauensschüler-Freundin gehörigen Ärger kriegen.

„Ich muss los. Auf Wiedersehen, Schnuffel." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihn – und ließ einen reichlich verwirrten Sirius zurück.

* * *

_Oh Gott, ist der mann Zucker! Oder? Sagt mir Bescheid, ob ihr Padfood so auch am liebsten habt. (SMILE!) Und was sagt ihr zu meiner Schnuffel-Idee? Reviews! Bitte, bitte, bitte! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Na, dann werden wir mal Schicksal spielen – viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich muss noch schnell meine Säge verstecken … Wer das nicht versteht, Kapitel lesen. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, Sirius. Auch ich alter Muggel hab da meine Möglichkeiten …_

**ShiaAngel:** Hi Nadine! (SMILE!)

**Imobilus:** Ich glaube mit Deinem Knuddler hast Du Padfood wieder halbwegs versöhnt. Er schafft es zumindest schon mal, sich wieder auf Mila zu konzentrieren. Die ihn momentan gar nicht leiden kann …

**Lia:** Huch, da bist Du ja wieder! Schön! Ich freu mich! Übrigens – böse Mädchen hat Padfood am liebsten – und auch Moony kann gut mit ihnen auskommen. Spreche aus Erfahrung! (Zwinker!)

**KabaKakao:** Ohoh, eine Kritik. (Schluck!) Jaaaa, stimmt, es ist wirklich nicht besonders wahrscheinlich, dass alle super Sänger sind – bist Du wieder versöhnt, wenn ich sage, dass Peter ein ganz furchtbarer Sänger ist? (Fies grins!) Das ist eben eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Von daher - sch…. auf die Logik, okay? Und keine Sorge – Padfood ist ja nicht doof. Der kriegt das mit der Howler schon raus.

**Zeraphine:** Dir kann ich es ja verraten – Padfood hat da eine ganz besondere Stelle, an der er fürchterlich kitzelig ist … Da, kraul mal! Hihihihihi! Ist er nicht zum Anbeißen? Leider ist er im Entschuldigen eine echte ´Flasche leer´ (wie Trapatoni sagen würde) … aber wo Liebe hinfällt, wächst kein Gras mehr. Abwarten, was Mila dazu sagt …

**Ankantoiel:** Ich mag ihn auch als Hund. Bin sowieso so tierlieb. Und wenn sich der Gute dann bei Bedarf auch noch in einen rattenscharfen Kerl verwandelt … Paradies, ich komme. (SMILE!)

**Kapitel 11**

Zwei Monate waren vergangen seit diesem Abend. Sirius versuchte Mila, die ihn ignorierte, möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Eine Tatsache, die sich schwierig gestaltete, da sie nun mal im gleichen Haus waren und sich somit ständig im Unterricht oder beim Essen über den Weg liefen. Noch schwieriger wurde es, weil sein Unterbewusstsein ihn immer wieder zu ihr hinzuziehen schien.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihr.

Um sich irgendwie von diesen Gedanken abzulenken, begann Sirius damit, sich Ärger einzuhandeln, wo er nur konnte, und wahllos mit allen Mädchen auszugehen, die auch nur winziges Interesse an ihm zeigten. Jede Woche hatte er eine Andere, die schmachtend an ihm klebte und seine Nachsitz-Stunden konnte man schon fast nicht mehr zählen. In kürzester Zeit war sein Image als Störenfried und Weiberheld perfekt.

Mila war so wütend deswegen. Zum Millionsten Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie nur auf die Idee gekommen war, dass in diesem Macho etwas wie ein Herz steckte. Sie verbarrikadierte sich immer mehr im Krankenflügel bei Madam Pompfrey, um ihm ja nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Poppy freute sich über diese Gesellschaft und Mila lernte von ihr alles über Heilkunst, was sie kriegen konnte.

* * *

„Padfoot, meinst Du nicht, dass wir es ein bisschen ruhiger angehen sollten? Wenn wir noch mal erwischt werden, bekommt Mc Gonnagal einen Herzinfarkt."

„Wir werden nicht erwischt, Prongs!"

Seufzend folgte James in dieser Nacht seinem Freund, der zielstrebig auf den verbotenen Wald zuging. Er hegte mittlerweile die Theorie, dass sein bester Freund es geradezu darauf anlegte, erwischt zu werden. Er sagte aber nichts dazu. Wenn sich sein Freund in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte, konnte er ihm wohl nur folgen, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden.

‚Wenn Lily rauskriegt, dass wir schon wieder bei Nacht und Nebel hier draußen sind, bin ich geliefert´, dachte er düster. Es war schon ein Kreuz, wenn die eigene Freundin Vertrauensschülerin war. Mit Remus war das einfacher. Er versuchte zwar immer wieder, sie zu ermahnen – aber meistens war er dann mit von der Partie, wie sich James grinsend eingestand.

Sirius war endlich stehen geblieben und schaute einen Baum hinauf. Oben, zwischen den Zweigen, konnte man das Nest des Buro-Weibchens, eines magischen, Feuer speienden Vogels, gut erkennen. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ein Ei daraus zu entwenden und den kleinen Buro selbst aufzuziehen. Vermutlich fand er das komisch.

Sirius hatte sich bereits an einigen Zweigen empor gehangelt und hing nun etwa 4 Meter über dem Boden. Der Ast knackte unter seinem Gewicht bedenklich. James runzelte die Stirn und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Padfoot, bist Du sicher, dass …?" versuchte er zu warnen.

Doch ein lautes ‚Knacks´ beendete seinen Satz und im nächsten Moment fiel sein Freund wie ein Stein zu Boden.

James dankte dem Schicksal für sein Talent in Quidditch, da sein Reaktionsvermögen durch diesen Sport deutlich schneller geworden. So schaffte er es, den Sturz seines Freundes mit einem Elasto-Zauber wenigstens ein wenig abzubremsen. Trotzdem machte es ein hässliches Geräusch, als Sirius mit dem Arm gegen den Baumstamm knallte.

Einen Moment war es totenstill und James befürchtete schon, dass Sirius sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte. Hastig beugte er sich über ihn. Doch dann öffnete er Gott sei Dank endlich wieder die Augen.

„Au", verkündete Sirius mit kläglichem Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sein linker Arm stand im eigenartigen Winkel schlaff vom Rest seines Körpers ab. James half ihm schließlich, sich aufzusetzen.

„Kannst Du den Arm bewegen?"

Sein Freund schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf und James seufzte leise. „Na wunderbar. Dann werden wir wohl bei Madam Pompfrey vorbeischauen müssen."

„Nein!" Sirius sah ihn als, als wäre er völlig durchgedreht. „Wenn es rauskommt, dass ich an das Buro-Nest ran wollte, kann ich meine Koffer packen."

Die Buros, das war den Schülern eingeschärft worden, durften nicht angefasst werden. Sie waren nach der Meinung der Lehrer viel zu gefährlich für halbwüchsige Tunichtgute, wie Sirius nun mal einer war. Und er hatte den Bogen eindeutig schon viel zu weit überspannt, als dass Professor Mc Gonnagal noch ein Auge zugedrückt hätte.

„Aber was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Padfoot, ich kann Deinen Arm nicht versorgen. Keiner kann das. Wir müssen … Moment mal." James runzelte die Stirn, während er über seine Idee nachdachte. Er sprang auf und sah auf Sirius hinunter.

„Mann, hab ich nach heute Abend was gut bei Dir."

„Was hast Du vor?" fragte Sirius mit schmerzverzerrter Miene alarmiert.

„Brauchst Du nicht zu wissen. Ich mache das schon. Rühr Dich nicht vom Fleck, Padfoot!"

* * *

James huschte durch die Bäume hindurch, schlich über den Rasen hinüber zum Schloss und wurde fast von Filch erwischt, als er das Portrait der fetten Dame fast erreicht hatte. Gott sei Dank trug er die Karte des Rumtreibers bei sich, die er zu Beginn des Jahres mit seinen 3 Freunden angefertigt hatte.

Vor der Treppe zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen blieb er stehen und zögerte kurz. Er konnte nicht da rauf. Die Treppe würde sich sofort in eine spiegelglatte Rutschbahn verwandeln. Aber er musste.

James atmete tief durch, ging zwei, drei Schritte zurück – und spurtete los. Mit einem beherzten Sprung schaffte er es bis zur Mitte der Treppe. Sofort spürte er die Verwandlung unter seinen Füßen, doch er schaffte es erneut abzuspringen und landete reichlich unsanft auf dem Treppenabsatz. Wenn das Knie mal nicht grün und blau werden würde …

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und sah den Gang hinunter. Verdammt, welches war ihr Zimmer? Er hatte keine Lust ins fremde Zimmer zu geraten und eines dieser Hühner aufzuwecken, die das ganze Schloss zusammenbrüllen würden. Lily hatte ihm doch sicher erzählt, wo sie und Mila schliefen. Oder nicht?

Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf die Karte in seinen Händen – allerdings reichte das Licht nicht aus, um sie lesen zu können, da die Fackeln in den Wandhalterungen nur aufflammten, wenn Mädchen die Flure betraten. Einen kurzen Augenblick war er fast soweit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ´Lumos´ zu flüstern. Doch dieses Licht wäre viel zu grell und würde vermutlich jeden in diesen gottverdammten Schlafsälen aufwecken … Er seufzte laut. Das Gringott-Verlies seiner Eltern für einen guten Plan …

James schlich den Gang entlang und versuchte anhand der Türen herauszubekommen, wer dahinter schlief. Doch die Namensschilder waren mittlerweile, genauso wie bei den Jungs, entfernt worden. Er verfluchte innerlich die blöde Gewissenhaftigkeit der Hauselfen, blieb an der letzten Tür des Ganges stehen und betete darum, dass ihn sein Glück auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Die Tür knarzte leise, als er sie aufschob, aber für ihn war es lauter als Big Ben zur Mittagszeit. Die Luft anhaltend horchte er – doch er hörte nur leises Atmen. Er schlüpfte ins Zimmer und war erleichtert, als er nur zwei Betten vorfand. Gutes Omen. Lily und Mila schliefen allein – zumindest das wusste er.

Er schlich sich zu einem der Betten hinüber und wirklich. Lily lag auf dem Bauch, ihr Kissen umarmend und ihre hübsche Nase tief darin vergraben. Innerlich stöhnte James. Er hatte immer hier sein wollen. Und auch jetzt wollte er sich einfach unter die Decke schmuggeln und sie fest in seine Arme ziehen. Ihren Nacken küssen. Sie …. ‚Nein, nein, nein! ´ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius hockte mit gebrochenem Arm im verbotenen Wald und er wollte Lily vernaschen. Reiß Dich zusammen, Mann! ´, schalt er sich selbst.

Abrupt wandte sich James um und sah zu Milas Bett hinüber. Auch sie war in ihre Decke eingewickelt und schlief.

„JAMES?"

Er fuhr entsetzt zusammen. Es war Lily gewesen. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was zur Hölle …?"

„Pssst!" Er gestikulierte wild in ihre Richtung, damit sie bloß leise war. Gott sei Dank senkte sie wirklich die Stimme.

„Was tust Du hier?" Trotz ihres Flüsterns hörte er den scharfen, tadelnden Unterton. Und sie war dabei immer noch so verflucht wunderschön. Hol Deine Gedanken aus den Laken, Potter! ´

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe", antwortete er auf ihre Frage, nur um sich sofort selbst zu verbessern: „Na ja … vielmehr Milas Hilfe."

„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Sirius ist …", begann er zu erklären.

Mila rührte sich genau in diesem Moment in ihrem Bett und blinzelte. Als sie die fremde Silhouette sah, zögerte sie nicht, sondern griff unwillkürlich nach ihrem Buch und schleuderte es auf den Fremden. Sie traf James am Kopf.

„Au!"

„Mila! Nicht, das ist nur …"

Doch Mila war schon aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich auf den Eindringling gestürzt. Wild trommelte sie auf ihn ein und James konnte nur schützend die Hände vor dem Gesicht verschränken.

„MILA!" Lily war aus ihrem eigenen Bett gesprungen und zerrte an dem Nachthemd ihrer Freundin. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sie von James runter zuziehen. „Lass ihn leben. Ich finde ihn nämlich zu süß, um ihn zu beerdigen."

Erst jetzt erkannte Mila, auf wen sie eingeschlagen hatte. James blinzelte zwischen seinen Armen hindurch und schenkte Mila ein Grinsen. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Dich der Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat", erklärte er gut gelaunt, rückte seine Brille zurecht und rappelte sich auf. „Um Dich muss ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Lil. Zumindest nicht, wenn Mila in Deiner Nähe ist."

„Was machst Du hier?" fragte Mila erschöpft und ließ sich auf ihre 4 Buchstaben plumpsen.

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Mila. Sirius ist …"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens verschloss sich ihr Gesicht deutlich. „Was denn? Hat ihn eine seiner Freundinnen zu hart ran genommen?" fragte sie spitz.

Unweigerlich konnte er sich ein kurzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Nein. Er ist von einem Baum gefallen. Und er hat sich verletzt. Du kennst Dich doch in der Heilkunst aus, Mila. Bitte."

„Nein." Mila war aufgestanden und schickte sich an, zurück in ihr Bett zu krabbeln.

„Wenn sie ihn erwischen, ist er draußen."

„Geschieht ihm Recht", murrte sie. „Gute Nacht, James."

„Mila!" James klang verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, er ist ein Dummkopf. Gelegentlich sogar ein Arschloch! Aber Du weißt ja nicht, was ihn erwartet, wenn er gehen muss."

„Seine Familie, nehme ich an."

„Ja. Die schlimmste Sorte von Reinblütern, die Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Er würde eher sterben, als wieder …! Mila, bitte. Ich flehe Dich an. Bitte!" Er klang so verzweifelt bei diesen Worten, dass Milas Nackenhaare sich unwillkürlich aufstellten. Sie wollte erneut ‚nein´ sagen – aber James Sorge schien so echt. Was, wenn Sirius Familie wirklich so furchtbar war?

Einen Augenblick schwieg sie, kämpfte mit sich und der kleinen Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie an sein dummes Benehmen erinnerte. Doch ihr Mitleid siegte. Sie seufzte entnervt. „Okay."

James strahlte sie an und wirkte, als wolle er sie am liebsten umarmen.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist er verletzt?" Er berichtete alles, so gut er konnte.

„Blutet er?"

„Nein."

Mila nickte und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über. „Ich muss zuerst in den Krankenflügel. Geht schon mal vor. Und zieht ihm die Jacke aus. Vorsichtig! Ich hoffe, er trägt eine." James nickte und Lily schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe.

* * *

Gemeinsam waren sie wenig später wieder bei Sirius. Er lehnte an dem Baumstamm, der ihm die ganze Geschichte eingebrockt hatte. Als er Lily hinter James erkannte, verdrehte er die Augen. „Ja, James. Mir wird es sicher gleich besser gehen, wenn ich euch beim Knutschen zugucke. Und wenn Lily Gryffindor dann ungefähr 100 Punkte abgezogen hat, ist mein Arm so gut wie neu", erklärte er sarkastisch.

„Halt den Mund, Black!" Lily schien ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Hilfe kommt", versuchte James beide Hitzköpfe hastig abzulenken.

Eine Minute später hörten sie erneut Schritte. Es war Mila, mit einem giftgrünen Fläschchen in der Hand. Sirius warf seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der zu sagen schien: ‚Super Idee, Schwachkopf! ´.

Ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, kniete Mila sich vor ihn. Die anderen Beiden hatten es wirklich geschafft, ihm die Jacke auszuziehen und seinen Hemdsärmel hochzukrempeln – begleitet von ziemlich unschönen Flüchen des Verletzten.

„Hast Du Schmerzen, Sirius?"

Er senkte verblüfft den Blick, als sie ihn plötzlich direkt ansprach. Fast als hätte er es nicht erwartet.

„Ja."

Mila nickte und hob endlich den Blick. „Ich werde Dir nicht wehtun Bitte glaube mir das", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und in ihrem Blick schwamm Unsicherheit. Er fragte sich grade, was sie vorhatte, als sie beide Hände auf seinen nackten Arm legte.

Erstaunt bemerkte er erst ihr Leuchten. Weiß, wie Sterne, begannen ihre Hände zu schimmern. Erst dann, nachdem die erste Verblüffung verschwunden war, begriff er, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Gesicht verzog sich gequält. Alarmiert sah Lily sie an. Sie begriff, was ihre Freundin da tat.

„Mila …"

Die Angesprochene ließ Sirius Arm los und taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht hielt sie sich den linken Arm. Bemüht sich zusammenzureißen nickte sie zu James hinüber, dessen Miene fast genauso fassungslos war wie die von Sirius.

„Verbinde seinen Arm. Und bringe ihn vorher in die richtige Position", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor und er beeilte sich zu tun, was sie sagte. Sein Freund zuckte nicht einmal. Als er damit fertig war, lehnte Mila erschöpft an einem anderen Baum.

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie auf das Fläschchen neben Sirius. „Gebt ihm einen Löffel davon." „Was ist das?" „Skelewachs", antwortete sie matt. „Es wird den Knochen heilen lassen."

Brav schluckte Sirius den Löffel voll Zaubertrank, den Lily ihm hinhielt. Er konnte beinah spüren, wie seine Knochen zusammenwuchsen. Nach kürzester Zeit konnte er seinen Arm wieder völlig schmerzfrei bewegen und wickelte den stützenden Verband ab. Mila hatte sich in dieser Zeit nicht mehr bewegt, geschweige denn noch ein Wort gesagt.

Langsam kam Sirius auf die Beine und sah fragend zu Lily hinüber. Die zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Mila?" Seine Stimme verriet einen Hauch von Unsicherheit.

„Geht schon vor. Ich komme gleich", murmelte sie matt, jedoch ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Es hatte sie furchtbar mitgenommen, was sie getan hatte. Im Grunde wusste sie selbst nicht genau, was es war. Ihre Mum hatte ihr davon erzählt – Gefühle anderer Menschen zu nehmen. Mila war sich überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen, ob es funktionierte. Es war so furchtbar anstrengend gewesen. Sie fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen und ihr Arm pochte immer noch.

Überrascht spürte sie plötzlich, wie sich zwei Arme unter sie schoben und jemand sie hochhob. Ein leiser Laut entfuhr ihr und sie öffnete die Augen. Es war Sirius gewesen. Wortlos und ohne sie anzusehen verließ er den Wald, nicht darauf achtend, ob James oder Lily überhaupt folgten, und ging zurück zum Schloss.

„Warum …?" begann Mila schwach.

„Darum", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die keine Gefühlsregung verriet. Er schwieg kurz, dann sah er auf sie hinunter.

„Danke", murmelte er schließlich leise, doch Mila hörte es. Sie lächelte. „Danke auch Dir." Er verlagerte ihr Gewicht in seinen Armen und unwillkürlich berührte ihre Wange seine Brust. Und in diesem Moment war es Mila egal, dass sie auch dort blieb. Sie schloss einfach die Augen und dachte gar nicht mehr.

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Lily hatte Mila letztendlich sogar den letzten Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal gemeistert und war wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich trotzdem wie zerschlagen.

Mühsam zog sie sich an und gähnte herzhaft. „Vielleicht könntest Du zu Madam Pompfrey gehen …", versuchte Lily sie zu überreden, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird schon gehen. Na los. Verschwinde hier. Wegen mir musst Du nicht das Frühstück verpassen, Lil …"

Es kam Mila vor, als bewege sie sich im Schneckentempo, als sie etwas später die Treppe endlich hinunter stieg. Vermutlich war das auch so. Und wenn sie sich nicht bald ein bisschen beeilte, würde sie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Das Frühstück hatte sie immerhin schon vollkommen verpasst. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und Lily hatte Sandwiches mitgenommen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, fand sie zu ihrer Überraschung Sirius vor. Er stand in der Nähe des Portraitloches und schien zu warten.

„Schaffst Du es?"

Er klang fast so etwas wie besorgt.

Mila lächelte schief. „Wieso? Trägst Du mich wieder, wenn ich jetzt nein sage?" versuchte sie ihn zu necken.

„Wenn es nötig ist …", erwiderte er ohne Zögern. Ihr Herz begann bei diesem Angebot ein wenig schneller zu klopfen. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, fragte sie: „Was würde denn Deine Freundin dazu sagen? Wie hieß sie noch? Donna? Tricia?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Mila runzelte ziemlich empört die Stirn. „Du weißt nicht mal, wie das Mädchen heißt, dass Dir ständig am Umhang klebt und den Boden unter Deinen Füßen anbetet?" fragte sie empört, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Sondern?"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie sie heißt – weil es keine Freundin gibt."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und er grinste. „Du und keine Freundin?" „Warum denn nicht?" Er klang ein wenig herausfordernd, so als wolle er sie unbedingt aus der Reserve locken. Mila seufzte leise.

„Kriegt man bei Unterhaltungen mit Dir immer Kopfschmerzen?" Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und er ergriff einfach ihren Arm, der Gott sei Dank unter ihrem Umhang verborgen war. „Es gibt Menschen, die so etwas behaupten", antwortete er und zwinkerte. „Komm schon. Ich begleite Dich."

* * *

Auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde – natürlich mussten sie in der ersten Stunde das Fach haben, das am weitesten entfernt war vom Schloss – schwieg Sirius eine ganze Weile, während Mila sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht im Gehen einzuschlafen.

„Du bist eine Howler, oder?" fragte er plötzlich völlig unvermittelt. Mila erschrak. Er wusste von den Howlern? Natürlich wusste er davon, er war schließlich in einer magischen Familie aufgewachsen. Sie hob den Blick und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis darauf, ob er ein ‚Ja´ als gute oder schlechte Nachricht aufnehmen würde. Langsam nickte sie schließlich.

„Ich bin ein Idiot." Sirius seufzte und strich sich durchs Haar. Mila konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Denk bitte daran, dass Du das jetzt gesagt hast und nicht ich."

„Jaja. Schon gut. Aber das erklärt natürlich alles. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich immer so komisch gefühlt habe, wenn …" Er vollendete den Satz nicht und Mila erwartete fast, dass er sie jetzt einfach stehen lassen würde. Doch als er sie anlächelte, brachte es sie völlig aus der Fassung.

„Und Du kannst jedes Gefühl erspüren?"

Wieder nickte sie.

„Auch - die Schmutzigen?"

Empört schnappte Mila nach Luft, musste aber lachen, als er mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. „Du bist furchtbar, Sirius!"

„Ich weiß." Er schien damit ganz zufrieden sein.

„Aber wenn das so ist …" Er zwinkerte. „Dann sollte ich Dich sehr schnell zu meinem Freund machen, Milena Laundry. Bevor Dich die Lehrer noch als Spionin gegen mich einsetzten und ich keinen Streich mehr spielen kann, ohne das jeder es schon vorher weiß."

„Die Lehrer wissen nichts davon."

„Echt nicht?"

Mila schüttelte den Kopf.

„Cool!"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln – und ziemlich verwundert stellte sie fest, wie viel sich in so kurzer Zeit ändern konnte.

* * *

In Kräuterkunde drängte Sirius sie ungefragt neben James und blieb selbst an ihrer anderen Seite stehen, um sie vermutlich vor den Schlammblut-Anfeindungen der Slytherins zu schützen, die in diesem Fach mit ihnen gemeinsam Unterricht hatten. Sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass die beiden fast wie Bodyguards wirkten. Lily und Remus, die auf James anderer Seite stand, zwinkerten ihr beide zu. Und Professor Rens begann mit dem Unterricht.

Es vergingen keine 5 Minuten, bis James sich bückte und in seiner Tasche kramte. Unter dem Tisch stupste er Mila mit dem Ellbogen an und reichte ihr etwas, was aussah wie ein Fellball. Sie nahm es mit fragendem Blick entgegen und erkannte einen der Dibrus, welcher sie aus kohlrabenschwarzen Augen anblinzelte und mit der kleinen Nase wackelte. Das Tier war ganz weich.

„Lily hat mir erzählt, das Du Tiere gern hast", raunte er ihr zu. „Und der Kleine hier braucht dringend ein paar Streicheleinheiten."

Mila strahlte ihn an und strich mit einem Finger zärtlich über den Kopf des Dibrus. „Du bist ja niedlich", flüsterte sie lächelnd und Sirius erinnerte sich bei der sanften Berührung des Tieres an ihr Zusammentreffen am See. Er konnte sich ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen

„Fast so niedlich wie der große Hund, den ich vor kurzem hier getroffen habe", fügte sie zu seiner Überraschung hinzu. Der Dibru fiepte wohlig – Sirius hingegen räusperte sich und versuchte nicht allzu rot anzulaufen.

Mila beschäftigte sich fast den gesamten Unterricht mit dem Tier. Der Dibru, ein sonst doch recht scheues Tier, schmiegte sich in ihre Hand, ließ sich den Bauch kraulen und krabbelte sogar in ihren Ärmel, sodass James den Kleinen aus Milas Nacken fischen musste während sie leise kicherte. Am Ende hatte sie kein Wort vom Unterricht mitbekommen. Aber das war ihr egal.

Während sie gemeinsam zum Schloss zurückkehrten, steckte James den kleinen Nager zurück in seine Tasche. „Was hast Du eigentlich mit ihnen vor?" fragte Mila neugierig.

„Ich denke, ich lasse sie bald frei", erklärte er seufzend und schulterte seine Tasche wieder. „Sie sind nun mal wilde Tiere. Und manche davon kann man einfach nicht zähmen." Er warf einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu Sirius hinüber. Mila verstand den Wink mit dem Zaumpfahl und zwinkerte. James erwiderte es lächelnd.

„Obwohl … wenn sie auf den richtigen Menschen treffen …"

* * *

_Okay, okay, steinigt mich ruhig. Ich höre es schon: ´Wie konntest Du padfood den Arm brechen?´ Aber irgendwie musste ich die Geschichte doch mal ans Laufen bekommen. Wenn ihr fertig mit Schimpfen seid – könntet ihr trotzdem reviewen? Bitte, bitte._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **Okay, da bin ich wieder. (Keuch, Keuch). Keine Sorge, ich hatte euch und die Geschichte nicht vergessen, aber auch meine Wenigkeit hat mal viel zu tun. Ich mache es wieder gut, versprochen. Habt ihr alle Taschentücher in Reichweite? Meine süße Beta-Leserin Remus Bride hat ziemlich beim Lesen getropft. Und ich glaube auch, das Padfood danach eine kräftige Massenumarmung braucht …_

**ShiaAngel: **Da Du mich immer so nett knuddelst, könntest Du wohl auch Sirius einmal fest drücken? Der hat das grade verdammt nötig …

**Imobilus:** Hey, die drei Jungs können alle sehr fordernd werden … ob Du alle gleichzeitig schaffst und Dir dann auch noch die eifersüchtigen Weiber vom Leib halten kannst? (SMILE!)

**Lia:** Na, das ist doch mal eine Verkupplungs-Strategie, hm? Wer nicht schnell genug zu potte(r) kommt, kriegt den Arm gebrochen. (GRINS!)

**Ac Potterfan:** Also, so langsam ist Sirius beleidigt. Er hatte so darauf spekuliert, dass ihr alle böse auf mich seid, weil ich ihn „verstümmele". Dabei findet ihr das alle gut. Danke schön! Und James … tjaja, er ist eben voll pubertär … da denkt man halt an nix anderes als an … (Hüstel, hüstel)

**Papabear:** Juhu, Du bist auch noch da. Hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte Dich mittlerweile vergrault. Schön, dass dem nicht so war. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Review!

**Zeraphine: **Wünsche Dir einen schönen Urlaub und komm gesund wieder. Padfood und ich werden Dich vermissen!

**Marrychan:** Auch Dir wünsche ich einen schönen Urlaub! Und übrigens: jetzt bist Du Sirius absoluter Lieblingsreviewer. Endlich jemand, der Mitleid mit ihm hat. Soll dich ganz fest drücken! – So leicht gewinnt man also ein Black´sches Herz … Und nein, Mila und Sirius sind noch nicht zusammen – lange Leitung eben. Aber er flirtet schon mal kräftig, wie Du gleich lesen wirst.

**Ulli:** Braves Mädchen! Immer schön weiter lesen, dann kommst Du auch hier an und liest meine Antwort. (SMILE!) Ich danke Dir für dein Lob! Werde noch ganz rot …

**Kapitel 12**

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Lily und James waren sowieso nicht zu trennen und auch Remus und Mila hatten schon vorher miteinander gelernt. Aber in diesem Jahr bildete sich ein untrennbares Band zwischen den 6 Freunden.

Besonders zwischen Sirius und Mila schien sich vieles geändert zu haben. Immer öfter gab es fröhliches Geplänkel zwischen den Beiden. Genauso wie jetzt.

Mila war grade dabei, ihre Hausaufgaben in Verwandlungen zu verfassen, während Sirius müßig neben ihr saß und an die Decke starrte. Er konnte Langeweile nicht ausstehen. Also beschloss er, etwas dagegen zu tun. Und sie schien das perfekte Opfer, wie sie so konzentriert dasaß und Sachen auf ihre Pergamentrolle kritzelte.

Langsam schob er seinen Fuß zu ihrem hinüber. Als er ihn erreichte, stupste er sie an. Sie sah kurz auf, senkte den Blick dann aber wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben.

Ohne zu zögern wiederholte er seinen Angriff.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schubste sie seinen Fuß zur Seite. Er grinste in sich hinein, platzierte seinen nackten Fuß so, dass er ihre Fußsohle streifte und begann mit den Zehen zu wackeln.

Mit einem lauten ‚Rums´ schloss Mila ihr Buch und funkelte ihn an. „Was tust Du da?" fragte sie entnervt, doch er konnte das versteckte Lachen in ihren Augen sehen. Er grinste.

„Ich füßle."

„Du tust was?"

„Füßeln. Das ist in manchen Kulturen eine gängige Flirt-Strategie."

„Natürlich."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu - aber als er sie das 4. Mal störte, boxte sie ihm ungefragt gegen den Oberarm. Mit gespielt entsetztem Gesicht rieb er sich darüber. „Du schlägst mich?"

„Ist auch ne Flirt-Strategie", erwiderte sie ungerührt.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Teppich wieder und Mila kreischte. Sirius hatte sie zu Boden geworfen und kitzelte sie heftig durch. „Nicht kitzeln", schrie sie und versuchte seine flinken Hände einzufangen. „Gnade, bitte, Gnade!"

„Entschuldigst Du Dich?" fragte er laut, damit seine Stimme überhaupt durch ihr Gekreische dringen konnte.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie angriffslustig. Eine neue Kitzel-Attacke brachte sie erneut zum Kreischen. Lachend griff sie nach seinen Händen und das vertraute Kribbeln entstand. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme kroch. Ebenso wenig wie sie verhindern konnte, dass sie diese Gänsehaut genoss. Ohne zu überlegen ließ Mila das Gefühl auf ihn übergehen. Sie sah deutlich, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen aufstellten und grinste triumphierend. Er schauderte und zog eine Schnute. „Du kämpfst unfair, Milena Laundry", brummte er, doch seine Augen straften seine Worte Lügen. In seinem Blick lag kein echter Vorwurf. Nur etwas anderes, was Mila nicht wirklich zu analysieren wagte.

Sie grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wenn Du Schuft mich hier auf dem Boden schändest …"

„Ich schände Dich! Ha, wenn ich Dich schänden würde, würdest Du es merken."

Sein Lächeln veränderte sich unmerklich und die folgende Gänsehaut wurde nicht von seiner Berührung ausgelöst … sondern von seinem Blick. Jetzt war es Mila, die schauderte. „Sieh mich nicht so an", bat sie mit einem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen atemlos.

„Wie gucke ich denn?"

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern und einen Moment lang kämpfte Sirius gegen den Wunsch, sie erneut zu berühren, um ihr klar zu machen, was sein Blick bedeutete. Es war nicht wirklich zuträglich, mit ihr hier auf dem Fußboden zu liegen, sie völlig wehrlos unter ihm begraben. Und jeden kleinen Unterschied zwischen ihrer beider Körper zu spüren.

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und stand auf, allerdings nicht ohne ihr vorher leise ins Ohr zu knurren. Das musste er loswerden. Sie schauderte erneut und kicherte, bevor er ihr aufhalf. Einen Moment sahen sich beide stumm an. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte Mila ihm erneut mit blitzenden Augen gegen den Arm geboxt, nur um sich dann quietschend hinter Remus zu retten, der grade von seinem Stuhl aufstand.

„Hilfe! Remus, rette mich!"

Remus sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an und Mila mühte sich, ihm einen möglichst unschuldigen Augenaufschlag zu schenken.

„Tja … eigentlich hast Du ja ihn geschlagen, Mila …"

„Du wirst diesem Wilden doch keine unschuldige Frau überlassen! Komm schon, sei mein strahlender Held!" Er zögerte und schien ernsthaft über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

„Nein, würde ich nicht …", antwortete er schließlich und Mila schickte schon ein triumphierendes Lächeln in Sirius Richtung.

„Aber da Du nicht unschuldig bist …"

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von beiden Jungs gepackt und als sich schließlich auch noch James ins Getümmel stürzte, blieb Mila nichts anderes übrig, als sich für alles zu entschuldigen, was ihr einfiel.

* * *

„Ich wüsste gerne, wo die 4 stecken." Wieder war ein Sommer vergangen und die Mädchen, mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt, saßen wieder einmal in ihrem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express. Lily war in den Ferien fast gestorben vor Sehnsucht. Mila wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Briefe die armen Post-Eulen hatten hin- und herschleppen müssen. Und wie Lily es überhaupt geschafft hatte, eine Eule für die Post abzufangen, ohne dass ihre Schwester einen asthmatischen Anfall bekommen hatte.

Mila hatte auch Post bekommen, war aber viel zu sehr mit ihren Howler-Fähigkeiten beschäftigt gewesen, um die Jungs so richtig herzzerreißend und kaum überstehbar zu vermissen. Sie war es satt gewesen, vor jeder zwischenmenschlichen Berührung zurückschrecken zu müssen. Also hatte ihre Mum damit begonnen, sie in ihrer Fähigkeit zu trainieren. Und Mila hatte es geschafft. Nun konnte sie steuern, ob sie Gefühle erspüren wollte oder nicht. Und eines hatte sie sich vorgenommen - dieses Jahr würde sie jeden gnadenlos umarmen, ob er oder sie wollte oder nicht.

Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrer Bank und starrte wehmütig aus dem Fenster. In Kings Cross hatte sie sich fast den Hals auf der Suche nach James ausgerenkt. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht entdeckt – und auch keinen anderen der Jungs, der zeitweise als Kuschelersatz hätte dienen können. Remus war für diesen Zweck immer besonders gut geeignet, wie Mila selbst aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

Grade als wieder einmal ein wehmütiges Seufzen ertönte, öffnete sich die Abteil-Tür und ein Knäuel aus dunkler Wolle, auf dem ein Gryffindor-Abzeichen leuchtete, sprang in Lilys Richtung. Der Seufzer wurde zu einem Kreischen, welches schließlich von einem Lachen abgelöst wurde.

„Endlich hat er sie gefunden", grinste Remus im Hintergrund, während James damit begann Lily, die leise kicherte, von oben bis unten abzuküssen.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", lachte Mila ebenfalls und streckte die Arme zuerst nach Remus und dann nach Peter aus, um die beiden fest zu drücken. Als die Beiden sicher im Abteil saßen wandte sich Mila strahlend zu dem noch fehlenden Mitglied der Gruppe um. Allerdings gefror ihr das Lächeln beim Blick in Sirius Augen. Er wirkte so unglücklich, dass es Mila fast den Atem nahm. Trotzdem versuchte er, tapfer zu lächeln.

Auch er beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie kurz zu umarmen, doch so leicht ließ ihn Mila nicht los. Als er seine Arme um sie schlang, hielt sie ihn kurzerhand fest und drückte ihn, so fest sie konnte. Keiner der Freunde sagte etwas dazu, dass diese Umarmung deutlich länger dauerte als beim Rest. Und als sie ihn schließlich neben sich zog und die Finger mit seinen verflocht, machte Remus bereitwillig Platz.

Sirius schien einen Moment die Luft anzuhalten, in der Befürchtung, dass sie jetzt ihre Kräfte benutzen würde – doch das tat sie nicht. Er spürte keine Veränderung und erleichtert sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Wenn Mila eines in den Sommerferien beschlossen hatte, dann dass sie keine Gefühle mehr ungefragt ausspionieren würde. Und besonders nicht bei ihm. Wenn Sirius irgendwann beschloss, es ihr zu erzählen, dann würde sie da sein. Aber vorher würde sie es nicht erfahren.

„Wie waren eure Ferien?" fragte Peter, der in der äußersten Ecke neben dem Pärchen hockte, um sie ja nicht in ihrem Freudentaumel zu stören.

„Ganz okay", antwortete Remus und Mila nickte zustimmend. Sirius schwieg und Mila strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Ohne ihn zu bedrängen, begannen sie und die anderen zwei Jungs eine Unterhaltung, die bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmead andauerte. James und Lily wurden einfach nicht mehr beachtet und sie waren absolut zufrieden damit. Nur zwischendurch strich Mila über seine Hand und gab ihm so ohne Worte zu verstehen, dass sie da war. Und er war sehr dankbar dafür.

* * *

Das Festessen war köstlich, doch Sirius aß nichts. Auch nicht, als Mila ihm lächelnd ein Sandwich reichte und ihm versicherte, dass es nur Tunfisch war. Wieder huschte bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Festessen dieses unechte Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Mila seufzte innerlich.

Auch auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war er unnatürlich still. Alle gingen brav in ihre Schlafsäle und packten ihre Koffer aus, um dann ins Bett zu klettern.

Aber Mila konnte nicht einschlafen.

Lily lag in ein T-Shirt von James gehüllt in ihrem Bett und träumte, während Mila ruhelos an die Decke starrte. Dieser gehetzte Blick ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Gegen Mitternacht stand sie schließlich auf und wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel. Auf nackten Füßen schlich sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand zu ihrer Überraschung James dort vor, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er schrak nicht mal zusammen, als sie ihn ansprach – fast so, als hätte er sie erwartet.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", seufzte er nur, ohne sie anzusehen.

Mila trat neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. Durch das bunte Fensterglas konnte sie die Schemen eines jungen Mannes erkennen, der allein auf der Brüstung des Astronomie-Turms hockte.

„Sirius?"

Eigentlich hätte sie die Frage überhaupt nicht stellen brauchen, sie kannte die Antwort schon. Und wie erwartet nickte James.

„Was ist denn nur mit ihm passiert?" Ihr Blick huschte über die gebeugte Gestalt, die so gar nichts mehr von dem selbstbewussten Jungen hatte, den sie letztes Jahr kennen gelernt hatte.

Ein freudloses Lachen entfuhr James. „Nun, er war bei seiner Familie. So ist er immer, wenn er nach den Ferien zurückkommt. Er ist einfach nicht mehr er selbst, Mila. Aber ich glaube, dass es dieses Jahr aus irgendeinem Grund auch schlimmer ist als sonst." Er sah sie ernst von der Seite an. „Ich denke, dass er dieses Jahr ganz schön was abbekommen hat. Er hat sich nämlich geweigert, sich vor uns umzuziehen."

„Sie schlagen ihn?" Mila war vollkommen entsetzt.

James schnaubte nur. „Glaube mir, Süße, in der Zaubererwelt gibt es Schlimmeres als Schläge …"

Unwillkürlich wurde Mila schlecht. Das war ein Kapitel, das sie im Unterricht bisher nicht besprochen hatte. Und das war wohl auch gut so.

„Geh´ zu ihm", bat er leise, ohne sie anzusehen.

Mila blickte ihn zweifelnd aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Glaubst Du, dass er das wollte?" fragte sie unsicher. Ein kleines Lächeln wurde auf James Lippen sichtbar und er nickte. „Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass er darauf wartet." Mila sah wieder durch die Fensterscheibe – und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon am Portraitloch. „Aber wehe, Du spazierst jetzt wieder in unseren Schlafsaal, James!"

Er zog eine Grimasse und rieb sich sein Knie. „Lieber nicht. Sonst kann ich Quidditch vergessen …"

Starker Wind blähte den Morgenmantel um ihre Füße, als Mila – Gott sei Dank hatte sie niemand auf dem Weg hierher bemerkt - im Astronomie-Turm ankam. Wie erwartet stand das Fenster nach draußen weit offen. Sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend steckte sie den Kopf hinaus. Sirius saß mit baumelnden Füßen auf der Brüstung und starrte zum Himmel empor. Mit klappernden Zähnen kletterte sie ebenfalls hinaus und versuchte nicht nach unten zu schauen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie nämlich nicht schwindelfrei.

Ohne sie anzusehen, streckte er plötzlich die Hand aus und Mila ergriff sie dankbar. Als sie endlich sicher neben ihm saß, atmete sie auf. „Jetzt darf ich Dich nicht verärgern", erklärte sie mit einer Grimasse. „Ohne Deine Hilfe komme ich nie wieder hier runter."

„Du bist auch denkbar schlecht angezogen für eine Nacht unter den Sternen", erwiderte er und schlüpfte ohne Zögern aus seiner Jacke. Sie sah genau, wie er kurz das Gesicht verzog, als er sie über die Schulter zog.

Er reichte sie Mila und dankbar wickelte sie sich darin ein.

„Hat James Dich geschickt?"

Die Jacke war herrlich warm und Mila vergrub blitzschnell ihre Nase darin, um seinen Duft um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Das Kleidungsstück noch ein wenig enger um sich ziehend nickte sie. „Ja. Und auch wieder nein. Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Endlich wandte er den Blick von den Sternen ab, allerdings nur um auf seine Füße zu starren. „Ich auch nicht", murmelte er leise, sodass sie durch das Pfeifen des Windes wirkliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Erzähl mir davon", bat Mila und sah ihn an.

„Das willst Du nicht wissen." Ohne dass es einer von ihnen angesprochen hatte, wussten beide wovon sie sprachen – seiner Familie.

„So schlimm?" Wieder dieses verdammte, trockene Lächeln.

„Du liebst Deine Eltern, oder?" stellte er geschickt die Gegenfrage. Mila seufzte innerlich. Aber wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, konnte sie ihn nicht zwingen. „Sie sind toll", antwortete sie, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht zwingen würde. „Mein Dad ist zwar ein Muggel und nicht sonderlich glücklich, dass ich auf diese Schule gehe – Magie ist ihm unheimlich – aber er nimmt es hin. Und meine Mum …"

„Ich hasse meine Eltern", unterbrach er sie so heftig, dass Mila leicht zusammenzuckte. Schweigend sah sie ihn an. Und betroffen nahm sie das feuchte Schimmern seiner Augen wahr.

„Eltern sollten ihre Kinder doch lieben, oder?" Diese Frage stellte er wieder so leise, das Mila sich ein Stückchen zu ihm hinüberlehnte.

„Was haben sie Dir angetan?" fragte sie leise, fast direkt an seinem Ohr.

Wortlos riss Sirius den oberen Teil seines Hemdes auf und schob es über die linke Schulter. Pfeifend entwich Milas Atem. Die halbe Schulter war zerkratzt, aufgeplatzt und geschwollen und als Mila die Stelle sanft mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, durchzuckte sie heftiger Schmerz. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Eltern ihren Kindern so etwas antaten.

„Ich habe es verdient. Ich bin der Schandfleck der Familie." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Zu nichts nutze. Ich bringe der Familie keine Ehre. Nur Schande." Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, trotzdem sah sie die unvergossenen Tränen in seinem Blick. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. Und ohne seine Familie zu kennen, begann sie sie zu hassen.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Tränen stiegen auch ihr in die Augen. In ihrem Geist erschien das Bild von ihm, das sich im vergangenen Jahr gebildet hatte. Ein lachender, hübscher Junge, mit spitzbübisch funkelnden Augen und diesem unwiderstehliches Grinsen, das ihr Herz regelmäßig zum Stolpern brachte. Der Sirius, der jetzt neben ihr hockte, hatte nicht mehr viel mit ihm gemeinsam.

Hilflos streckte sie die Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange. Er zuckte zurück, als erwarte er auch von ihr nur Schmerz und Demütigung. Doch dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht abweisen. Erneut streckte sie die Hand aus und auch wenn er versuchte sich ihr zu entziehen – sie ließ es nicht zu. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine leicht kratzige Wange, nur um dann im nächsten Augenblick zu ihm hinüberzurutschen und beide Arme um ihn zu legen. Eine ziemlich wacklige Angelegenheit, in dieser Höhe.

Als sie leicht ins Schwanken gerieten, umarmte sie ihn unwillkürlich fester und auch er musste gezwungenermaßen die Arme um sie schlingen. Sie spürte, wie er sie fester an sich zog, als es eigentlich von Nöten gewesen wäre.

„Du bist keine Schande", flüsterte sie seinem Nacken tröstend zu und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen. „Du bist groß, stark und unheimlich mutig. Du bringst uns zum Lachen und bist der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen kann. Ich würde Dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Und wenn James oder die Anderen jetzt hier wären, würden sie Dir dasselbe sagen."

„James würde nie sagen, dass ich groß und stark bin."

Mila lächelte bei seinen Worten in sich hinein. „Nein - dass sage nur ich."

Sie konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel fast spüren. „Du bist ja auch ein Zwerg."

Nicht ernst gemeint knuffte sie ihm in die Seite. Sie war froh, dass er wieder begann, sie zu necken. „Na hör mal. Ich sitze hier um Mitternacht im Nachthemd in 60 Meter Höhe neben Dir, um Dich zu trösten – und du sagst Zwerg zu mir!"

„Wenn Du doch einer bist." Sirius setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Seufzend lächelte er sie an. Immer noch verhalten, aber wenigstens dieses Mal echt.

Mila strich ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Lass Dich nicht unterkriegen, Sirius. Hier bei uns hast Du immer Menschen, denen Du vertrauen kannst." Er nickte.

„Gut. Kommst Du dann mit mir? Damit ich Deine Schulter versorgen kann?"

Er nickte wieder und kam so schnell auf die Füße, dass Mila dabei fast schwindlig wurde. Seufzend schloss sie kurz die Augen, um die aufsteigende Panik abzuwehren. „Wie kannst Du Dich hier nur so frei bewegen?" fragte sie leise. Sie spürte, wie er ihre Hände ergriff und sie mühelos zu sich hochzog. Unwillkürlich standen sie plötzlich so nah, dass sein Atem ihre Wange streifte.

Zögernd sah sie auf und blickte in seine funkelnden Augen. „Keine Sorge. - Ich lasse Dich nicht fallen", versprach er leise und Mila schluckte. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihren Rücken hinab und sie fragte sich grade, ob sie ihre Howler-Fähigkeit vielleicht doch nicht so gut im Griff hatte, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sanft, tastend.

Schwindel erfasste sie erneut, dieses Mal aber auf angenehme Weise. Unwillkürlich grub sie die Finger in seine Arme, die sich um ihre Taille legten und sie noch ein Stückchen enger an ihn zogen. Unsicher erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, mit zitternden Knien und klopfendem Herzen. Wie lange … wie lange hatte sie nach diesem Moment gehungert? Wie oft hatte sie es sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, von ihm geküsst zu werden! Und die Wirklichkeit war um so vieles besser.

Ohne das Mila sich zurücknehmen konnte, löste sie eine Hand von seinem Arm und vergrub sie in seinem Nacken. Weiches Haar kitzelte ihre Fingerspitzen. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, sie musste wissen, ob er genau dasselbe empfand. Als sie ihre eigene Magie sanft von ihren Fingerspitzen auf ihn übergehen ließ, traf sie seine Erregung unerwartet.

Er zog sie noch näher und vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar, den Kuss nur für einen winzigen Moment unterbrechend. Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihr, bevor er ihre Lippen erneut verschloss.

Sirius jubelte innerlich, ließ ihre schimmernden Locken durch seine Finger gleiten, nur um sie erneut darin zu vergraben. Er wollte sie, schob ihre Lippen auseinander, kostete sie, vertiefte den Kuss. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihn. Fast etwas wie ein wilder Triumph bemächtigte sich seiner. Er wollte sie gegen die Wand drücken, ihr Nachthemd hochschieben und endlich das tun, wovon er schon seit Ewigkeiten nachts träumte. James mochte sich mit Küssen zufrieden geben, Sirius tat es nicht. Er wollte mehr. Alles, was sie ihm geben konnte. Alles, bis zum Letzten …. Und er würde …

Kurz bevor er endgültig den Kopf verlor, regte sich sein verdammtes Gewissen - kurz bevor er wirklich die winzige Drehung machen konnte, die sie beide von der nächsten Wand trennte. Sie war seine Freundin. Nein, viel mehr als das! Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber er spürte, dass sie so viel mehr für ihn war.

‚Das kannst Du ihr nicht antun, Du Schwachkopf. Sie ist keine abgeklärte Siebtklässlerin, die weiß worauf sie sich einlässt! ´, schimpfte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Nur widerwillig löste er sich von ihr und beide sahen sich einen endlosen Moment stumm an. Sirius Augen schienen zu brennen, als er ihr Gesicht musterte. Mit herrlich geschwollenen Lippen und weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn fragend an. Seufzend strich er mit einem Finger über ihre von seinem Kuss noch feuchte Unterlippe und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken auf das offene Fenster. „Lass uns gehen. Sonst holst Du Dir noch den Tod."

Irritiert nickte Mila. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung mit wackligen Knien und kletterte mit seiner Hilfe zurück ins Innere des Turmes. Ihre Lippen kribbelten, genauso wie all die anderen Stellen, an denen er sie berührt hatte. Verlegen wurde ihr bewusst, dass er auf diesem dummen Astronomie-Turm mit ihr alles hätte anstellen können, was er wollte. Mit 15 sollte sie eigentlich nicht so leicht zu haben sein. Wenigstens er hatte glücklicherweise einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt – oder eher unglücklicherweise?

Mila seufzte. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es ihm genauso ergangen wäre wie ihr. Das er sie ebenso heftig gewollt hatte wie sie ihn. Dass es sogar für ihn noch schlimmer gewesen war, konnte sie ja leider nicht ahnen. Dafür war ihre Berührung zu kurz gewesen.

* * *

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, verfrachtete sie ihn auf eines der Betten und schlich sich hinüber zu Madam Pompfreys Arzneischrank, in dem sie ihre Zaubertränke aufbewahrte. So leise wie möglich fischte sie ein kleines Tiegelchen heraus und schlich wieder zu Sirius hinüber. Er hatte mittlerweile erneut sein Hemd über die malträtierte Schulter gezogen und sah ihr abwartend entgegen.

„Gemahlenes Horn des …" begann sie zu erklären, doch Sirius hob nur die Hand.

„Ich vertraue Dir. Du wirst mir schon keine fiesen Eiterbeulen wachsen lassen", flüsterte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das ihr Herz erneut ins Stolpern geraten ließ. Sie nickte und begann damit, sanft seine Haut einzureiben. Sie war warm, obwohl er so lange draußen gesessen hatte. Und sogar ohne Jacke.

Als sie fertig war, war die Rötung seiner Schulter fast verschwunden und sie schob sein Hemd wieder ordentlich darüber, bevor sie aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte, die sie immer noch trug.

„Hier." Er nahm sie ihr ab, hielt ihre Hand danach allerdings einen Moment zu lang fest.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", schlug er mit seltsam brüchiger Stimme vor und sie nickte.

„Ja. Das sollten wir." Bevor sie ihm allerdings endgültig entwischen konnte, zog er sie noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung. „Danke."

* * *

_Schmelz … geht es euch genauso wie mir? Mein armer Sirius. Wem er genauso leid tut – bitte feste drücken, okay! Ersatzweise auch das review-Knöpfchen. Das kann er nämlich jetzt gut brauchen! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel ist für alle echten Moony-Fans. (Nicht wahr, meine Zucker-Beta-Leserin …) Taschentücher bereit? Er muss nämlich gleich ganz intensiv gestreichelt werden!_

**Imobilus:** Also, ich habe mit Mila verhandelt. Du darfst Sirius drücken, aber nicht unter bestimmte Sperrzonen rutschen. Zu einem größeren Kompromiss war sie leider nicht bereit. Aber Du kennst ja unsere Jungs … wo ein Mittel ist, ist auch ein Weg. Heute braucht Dich Moony – denke ich – allerdings dringender. Armer Schatz …

**ShiaAngel:** Genau, übernimm Du Sirius und Imobilus kümmert sich um Moony. Dann brauchen wir nur noch jemanden, der James knuddelt … hm … Freiwillige?

**Elektra van Hellsing:** Hui, bei dem Namen muss ich immer an den Film denken. Fand ´van Hellsing´ so klasse – besonders, weil der Hauptdarsteller mich immer an Sirius erinnert … (Schmelz!) ´Tschuldige, ab heute sage ich dann auch nur noch Uli, versprochen! Und Gänsehaut ist guuuut! Gänsehaut ist meine Spezialität! (SMILE!)

**Samara:** Kenne das. Mein Hase heißt Moony – obwohl der Schlingel viel mehr von Sirius hat. (Lol!) Hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns! Herzlich willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde!

**Remus Bride:** Hallo Süße! (Zwinker!) Bist von Padfood ja schon in der E-Mail nieder geknuddelt worden. Von daher weißt Du ja, was ich sagen will …

**BlackForce:** Na endlich kann ich Dir antworten! Herzlich willkommen bei uns und ich freue mich wie ein Keks über Dein Lob für meine Geschichten! Und daher, als Dank sozusagen … Duu, Padfood. Schau mal … Da bräuchte jemand eine Umarmung …

**Kapitel 12**

„Warum sitzen wir noch mal hier?"

Lily seufzte, schirmte ihre Augen mit einer Hand ab und antwortete: „Weil ich mich verquatscht habe und James der Meinung ist, dass die Freundin des Captains zumindest die Grundkenntnisse von Quidditch beherrschen sollte."

„Und warum hast Du Dich verquatscht?" Mila stellte diese Fragen mit süßlicher Stimme, die nur auf eines hinauszielte – dass Lily es endlich zugab.

„Weil ich eine blöde Kuh bin!"

Zufrieden nickte ihre Freundin und zupfte gelangweilt an einem Grashalm herum. Hätte Lily doch nur den Mund gehalten. Jetzt saßen sie hier dumm rum, um James Quidditch-Ausführungen zu lauschen. Gedankenverloren strich sie Sirius über die Stirn, der es sich richtig bequem gemacht hatte. Sein Kopf lag in ihrem Schoss und er blinzelte grinsend zu ihr hoch.

„Ihr Weiber könnt ruhig mal etwas mehr Begeisterung heucheln", stellte er gähnend fest. „Der arme Mann!"

„Das sagt der Richtige."

Seit ihrem Kuss auf dem Astronomie-Turm hatte sich nicht wirklich viel für ihn und Mila geändert. Sie lachten und stritten immer noch genauso wie vorher. Ihre Freunde wussten sowieso nichts davon … auch wenn Mila glaubte, dass Lily es ihr an der Nasenspitze angesehen hatte. Sirius schien es nur plötzlich wesentlich leichter zu fallen, Milas Schmuseeinheiten über sich ergehen zu lassen. Ab und zu war er sogar derjenige, der zuerst umarmte.

James stellte den großen Koffer mit den Quidditch-Bällen vor sich auf den Rasen und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab. Lily stöhnte gequält.

„Schatz, reicht es nicht, dass ich bei jedem Spiel anwesend bin?"

„Nein", erklärte er bestimmt und zog seine Freundin von Peter und Remus weg, der völlig versunken in einem Krimi schmökerte, den Mila ihm aus den Ferien mitgebracht hatte. Er liebte Muggel-Bücher und verschlang sie förmlich.

Schlecht gelaunt erhob sich Lily und zog eine Schnute.

„Sag ihm einfach, warum Du wirklich zu den Spielen kommst, Lil. Vielleicht gibt er dann endlich auf", schlug Mila grinsend vor und erntete einen mörderischen Blick. ‚Halt die Klappe´, formten Lilys Lippen stumm, doch Mila dachte ja gar nicht daran. „Sie will ja nur Deinen Knackarsch im Trikot sehen, James!"

Lily machte ein Gesicht, als wolle sie Mila jedes Haar einzeln ausrupfen. Und James grinste nur.

„Blöde Kuh! Na warte!" Lily wandte sich süßlich lächelnd an ihren Freund. Wenn Mila sie verpetzte, konnte ihre Rache ruhig furchtbar sein.

„James? Weißt Du, Mila hat ja eigentlich auch keine Ahnung." Lily streckte ihrer Freundin triumphierend die Zunge raus, als James wie erwartet reagierte und eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wirklich?"

Wild schüttelte Mila ihren Kopf. „Denk nicht mal dran, James! Außerdem kann ich gar nicht." Sie deutete auf Sirius, der mittlerweile vor sich hindöste.

„Komm schon, Du alte Petze. Das ist ja peinlich, dass meine besten Freunde keine Ahnung von Quidditch haben", schimpfte James lächelnd. Er reichte ihr die Hand. „Los Padfoot, hoch mit Dir!"

Sirius mit dem Fuß anstupsend sprach er diese Worte, worauf dieser blöderweise auch brav den Kopf anhob, sodass sein Freund Mila hochziehen konnte. Seufzend und mit verschränkten Armen standen jetzt beide Mädchen vor dem Koffer, der bereits erwartungsvoll rumpelte. Die Schlösser schnappten auf und James hielt den Mädchen jeweils einen Schläger hin. Misstrauisch wurden sie beäugt.

„Glaubt mir, ihr braucht ihn." Er beugte sich zu dem großen, braunen Ball hinunter, und während er ihn losließ erklärte er: „Das ist der Klatscher."

Der Ball jagte senkrecht in die Luft, kam zurückgerast und während Mila sich kreischend duckte, holte Lily aus und feuerte das arme Ding mit aller Kraft auf die andere Seite des Feldes.

Verblüfft folgte ihm James mit den Augen. Als er sich wieder umwandte und sie anstrahlte, schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Nein!"

Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter und ihr Kopfschütteln noch vehementer. „Nein, ich werde nicht in Deinem Team spielen!"

„Ach komm schon. Das wäre lustig."

„Vergiss es!"

„Bitte?"

„Nein!"

„Bitte, bitte?"

„NEIN!"

Als er erneut ansetzte, hielt sie ihm den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nuschelte trotzdem irgendwas und setzte seinen treuesten Hundeblick auf.

„Bist Du jetzt still?" fragte sie leise. Erneut nuschelte er etwas, was wie ein gedämpftes ‚nein´ klang.

„Lässt Du Dich mit einem Kuss bestechen?" Lily lächelte ihn an. Und er nickte nur heftig.

Sie ließ sich natürlich nicht lange bitten.

„Oh nein, jetzt geht das schon wieder los." Peter seufzte leise.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch", urteilte Sirius, der gegen die Sonne blinzelte und Mila angrinste. Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte er sie an ihrem Rock gepackt und Sekunden später landete sie kreischend auf ihm. Einen winzigen Moment sah er aus, als wolle er sie auch küssen – doch zu Milas Bedauern, begann er eher mit dem Kitzeln. Kreischend und lachend kugelten beide über den Rasen.

* * *

Remus mühte sich redlich, nicht auf das Gekicher und die schmatzenden Kussgeräusche neben ihm zu achten. Aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. In zwei Tagen würde Vollmond sein. Und er spürte das Tier in sich, welches gegen sein Gefängnis kämpfte und kratzte und biss, um frei zu kommen. In diesen Tagen fiel es ihm schwer, dieses Geplänkel zwischen seinen Freunden zu ertragen. Er sollte nicht so mit Körperlichkeiten konfrontiert werden. Nicht jetzt, wo er so danach hungerte.

Natürlich wollte der Wolf es – nicht er! Er war zufrieden, so wie es war. Das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden.

Kreischend war Mila geflohen und brachte sich nun – wie so oft – hinter ihm in Sicherheit. Er fühlte ihre warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken und der Wolf in ihm begann ihm Momente, Bilder vorzugaukeln, die ihn ruhelos werden ließen. In denen kein Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen war.

Mühsam diese Vorstellungen zurückdrängend, krallte er seine Finger in sein Buch und starrte krampfhaft darauf. Er brauchte auch gar nicht hinzusehen, er wusste, wie Mila aussehen würde …. Gerötete Wangen, ein Lächeln auf den verführerischen Lippen. Aber sie lächelte nicht wegen ihm … würde sie immer noch Lächeln, wenn er …?

Er stöhnte leise und sofort erregte er damit Milas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und er konnte sie riechen! Bei Merlin …!

„Remus?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte nur stumm, mit in den Händen vergrabenem Gesicht. Wenn sie ihn jetzt berührte, dann … dann würde er … fast betete er darum, dass sie es tat. Er war dieses elende Versteckspiel so leid!

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Hexe!" Mila wurde von Sirius abgelenkt, der aufgesprungen war, auf sie zukam und schließlich einfach über ihm stehen blieb und sie so erneut zur Flucht zwang. Nur langsam entspannte sich Remus wieder. Und plötzlich war da ein Gedanke in ihm.

Rivale!

Er konnte den Wolf knurren spüren und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein. Nicht Rivale. Er gehört zu meinem Rudel´, versuchte er das Tier zum Schweigen zu bringen, es zu besänftigen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Bittere Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kämpfte sich Remus so schnell er konnte auf die Füße und ließ seine Freunde einfach stehen, die ihm verwirrt nachsahen. Er musste hier raus! Wieder einen kühlen Kopf bekommen. Alles, nur raus hier. Und weit weg von diesem verführerischen Mädchen!

* * *

Wieder dieser lange Tunnel. Wieder diese schäbige Hütte. Remus hasste Vollmond. Er hasste ihn mit tiefster Innbrunst und aus ganzer Seele. Fast so sehr wie den Werwolf, der ihm das Ganze angetan hatte. Seine Knie waren wie Pudding und er spürte wie sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen hämmerte.

Starr hielt er den Blick auf Professor McGonnagals Rücken gerichtet, die ihm mit einer Laterne vorausging. Nicht mehr lange. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der Wolf den Kampf gewinnen. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Endlich in der heulenden Hütte angekommen setzte er sich wortlos auf das staubige Bett in der oberen Etage und zog die Knie an. Heute konnte ihn nicht mal der Gedanke an seine Freunde, die ihm bald Gesellschaft leisten würden, aufheitern.

„Tja … Mr. Lupin, wir … wir sehen uns dann morgen. Ich werde ihnen das Essen bringen."

Ohne aufzusehen nickte er. Natürlich würde sie das tun. Seine Hauslehrerin hatte diese Pflichten übernommen. Sich um ihn zu kümmern, wenn er zum Monster wurde. Er wollte, dass sie endlich ging. Und als habe McGonnagal ihn gehört, drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Er hörte das Klappern und das leise Zischen des Verriegelungszaubers, der über die Falltür gelegt wurde, um ihm den Weg heraus aus dem alten Haus zu versperren. Etwas wie ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er ohne darüber nachzudenken aufstand und aus seiner Schuluniform stieg. Es hatte James nicht einmal eine Stunde gekostet, den Zauber zu brechen.

Sorgfältig faltete er seine Kleidung zusammen und legte sie auf die staubige Bettdecke. Als er fertig war, begann es. Er spürte, wie seine Knochen sich verformten, wuchsen, ihm unsägliche Schmerzen bereiteten. Seine Haut spannte, seine Fingernägel wuchsen und wurden zu Krallen. Er taumelte gegen die Wand und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Rest menschlichen Verstandes, der ihm noch geblieben war, weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur einen winzigen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Doch schließlich wurde der Wolf übermächtig und er ergab sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren. Das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Die Götter wussten, dass er es versucht hatte.

Minuten später war nichts mehr von Remus übrig. Hechelnd kam der Wolf auf die Füße und blickte sich in dem verhassten, kleinen Raum um. Ein leises Knurren entfuhr ihm, gefolgt von einem lauten, lang gezogenes Heulen. Das war das Zeichen. Er rief sein Rudel zu sich. Sirius, James und Peter wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich verwandelten und dem Ruf ihres Freundes folgten.

* * *

_Erfinde doch mal jemand den Wolfsbanntrank! Mensch! Armer Kerl! Haben wir hier nicht ein paar schlaue Köpfe, die das erledigen könnten? Rezept bitte per Review-Knöpfchen an mich!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. Moony bedankt sich grade ganz dolle für eure Streicheleinheiten. Da war der Vollmond nur noch halb so schlimm. Obwohl – hm, vorbei ist er ja noch nicht … Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Imobilus:** Hör´ auf zu Schluchzen, Moony! So langsam machst Du die arme Frau hier nass! Du solltest es doch langsam eingesehen haben, dass Du ein riesiger Goldschatz bist und es sich daher durchaus lohnt, für Dich Animagi zu werden. Hat mal jemand ein Taschentuch? (Seufz!) Dieses Kapitel beantwortet dann übrigens endlich Deine Frage: Wie wird Mila reagieren …?

**ShiaAngel:** Kann mir ja denken, warum Du so „spät" erst reviewst – Padfood hat Dich aus der Umarmung nicht mehr rausgelassen, hm? Jaja, ich kenne das …

**Ac. Potterfan:** Na, Dir muss ich dieses Mal ein ganz besonders dickes Dankeschön schreiben! Habe mal unter Deinen Favorite Stories gestöbert und bin da auf eine gaaaanz bezaubernde gestoßen. Über Lily und James. Hieß – glaube ich – ´Just Say Yes´ oder so. Ich habe gelacht wie sonst was und bin letztendlich fast dahingeschmolzen! Danke schön!

**Zeraphine:** Mein Schnuckiputz ist wieder da! Juhu! War es schön in England? Hoffe ich doch – wenn da schon Sirius-Double rumlaufen … (SMILE!) James bedankt sich übrigens ganz dolle, weil ihn ENDLICH jemand umarmt hat. Ach, jetzt tu nicht so, Potter. Hast ja immerhin noch Lily!

**Samara:** Nicht weinen! Hier hast Du ein Taschentuch. – Gehts wieder? Und was Fenrir angeht – Du hast ja sooooo Recht! Hinunter mit ihm in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle, wo seine stinkende Seele auf Ewigkeiten im Fegefeuer brutzeln möge!

**Kapitel 14**

Seufzend saß Mila in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte nach draußen auf die im Mondlicht schimmernden Ländereien. Sie trug schon ihr Nachthemd, während ihre Freundin immer noch in Schuluniform über einem Aufsatz brühtete. Remus war wieder einmal auf dem Weg zu seiner kranken Mutter. Fast etwas wie Wut auf diese Frau stieg in ihr auf. Dabei ging es ihm doch selbst nicht gut. Er war selbst viel zu geschwächt. Auch wenn er nicht darüber sprach und sorgfältig darauf achtete, Mila nicht zu berühren, kannte sie ihn mittlerweile viel zu gut, als dass sie sich hätte täuschen lassen. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Und warum kümmerte sich kein Anderer aus seiner Familie um seine Mum? Warum musste er es tun?

Ein schauriges Heulen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht und Mila zuckte zusammen. Ein Schaudern durchlief sie. Gab es hier in Hogwarts etwa Werwölfe? Wie zur Antwort entdeckte sie einen Schatten am Rande des verbotenen Waldes und ein erneutes Heulen durchbrach die Stille. Dieses Mal nicht von dem vermeintlichen Werwolf.

Mila presste die Handflächen an die kalte Fensterscheibe, verzweifelt darum bemüht, etwas zu erkennen. Das war nicht … das konnte nicht …! Und doch, er war es. Der schwarze Hund wurde grade in diesem Moment aus dem Dickicht geschleudert und krachte auf den Boden. Lautes Winseln erklang. Nur mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine und stellte sich seinem Widersacher entgegen. Wirklich ein Werwolf. Er schlich sich geduckt an den Hund heran.

„Schnuffel!" entfuhr es Mila unwillkürlich und Lily sah auf.

„Wer?"

Doch Mila hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Sie rannte aus ihrem Schlafsaal hinaus und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Treppen hinunter zum Ausgangsportal. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen das schwere Holz der Tür. Es war Gott sei Dank nicht verschlossen, denn obwohl Mila ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt … sie hätte nicht die nötige Konzentration aufgebracht um den ‚Alohomora´-Zauber zu sprechen.

Keuchend schob sie sich durch den Spalt und rannte hinüber zu der Wiese, auf der sie die beiden ungleichen Kontrahenten erspäht hatte. Sie standen sich immer noch gegenüber. Grade packte der Werwolf den Hund und schleuderte ihn gegen einen einzelnen Baum.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stolperte Mila zu ihm hinüber. Sie spürte keine Angst vor dem Werwolf. Sie wollte nur diesen netten Hund retten. Als sie neben ihm auf die Knie fiel, hob der Hund hastig den Kopf. Fast fassungslos starrte er sie an, bevor er verzweifelt versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Ein bedrohliches Knurren ertönte hinter ihr und Milas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Nur langsam wandte sie sich um. Der Werwolf war näher gekommen und hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf Mila gerichtet.

Beute!

Mila konnte in seinen Augen lesen, was er dachte. Sie schluckte und stand auf, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammernd. Sie durfte ihm nicht zeigen, welche Angst sie hatte. Das konnte er riechen. Und dann würde er erst Recht angreifen.

Der Werwolf hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und schien sie verblüfft anzusehen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie fliehen würde. Erregung hatte ihn bei dem Gedanken gepackt. Er würde sie fangen. Und dann … dann hätte er sie …

Ein lautes Bellen erklang und zog Milas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Hund. Schnuffel hatte es doch mühsam geschafft, aufzustehen und baute sich nun knurrend vor ihr auf. Der Hund war offensichtlich verletzt – und trotzdem verteidigte er sie. Sein Nackenfell sträubte sich und er legte drohend die Ohren an, während er den Werwolf feindselig anknurrte.

Grade als dieser erneut zum Sprung ansetzte, brach plötzlich ein riesiger Hirsch durch das Unterholz und ging auf den Werwolf los. Er wandte sich um und schlug in dessen Richtung aus, der zurückstolperte. Mit gesenktem Geweih ging er auf den Werwolf zu, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Schnuffel brach vor Milas Füßen erschöpft zusammen.

Als der Hirsch kampfbereit auf ihn zu gallopierte, ergriff der Werwolf widerwillig die Flucht. Als er im Wald verschwand, blieb der Hirsch stehen und wandte sich um. Einen Moment sah er nur zu ihnen hinüber. Dann kam er langsam auf Mila und den Hund zu, der laut hechelnd auf der Seite lag. Das Mädchen sah ihm verwirrt entgegen.

Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass ein Hirsch einen Werwolf angriff.

Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und stupste zu ihrer Verwunderung den Hund mit den Nüstern an. Als Antwort winselte der leise. Dann wandte der Hirsch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Mila, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Lange geschah nichts, das Tier blickte sie nur an. Und dann ertönte ein leises ‚Plop´ – und im nächsten Moment beschloss Mila in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

* * *

„Mila? Mila, wach auf."

Jemand schüttelte sie leicht und nur langsam drang in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie die Stimme kannte.

„James?" Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Ihr Freund hockte vor ihr und sah sie ernst an. Kein Geweih, kein Fell – sie musste geträumt haben. Er half ihr dabei, sich aufzusetzen. Der schwarze Hund lag immer noch neben ihr.

„Da … da war ein … und dann kam ein Hirsch …", stammelte sie zusammenhanglos und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Ich weiß."

„Er hat … ich habe gedacht, Du …" Ein leicht hysterisches Lachen entfuhr ihr, während James sie nur ansah. „Irgendwas muss mich am Kopf getroffen haben." Ja, das war eine logische Erklärung. Fast war sie erleichtert. Sie musste sich einfach geirrt haben!

„Mila?" Sie sah ihn an, mit hoffnungsvollem Blick, wünschte dass er ihr sagte sie habe sich geirrt und es wäre nur eine Halluzination gewesen, hervorgerufen durch ihre Angst. Doch er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du hast Dich nicht geirrt. Süße, ich war wirklich …."

Erneut wurde Mila blass und James griff fluchend nach ihren Schultern. „Komm schon, nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden. Verdammt Sirius, verwandle Dich und hilf mir!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Mila Schnuffel an, den ihr Freund angefaucht hatte. Nicht sie, James musste etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen haben. Er dachte wirklich, dass Schnuffel …

Erneut erklang ein leises ‚Plop´ und statt dem Hund war nun Sirius neben ihr. Sie wurde verrückt! Das musste ein Traum sein! Vielleicht hatte der Werwolf sie ja gebissen und das waren die ersten Anzeichen der Lycantrophie. Oder … nein, sie hatte vermutlich alles geträumt! Das war nur ein böser Traum.

Mühsam setzte Sirius sich auf und mied einen Moment lang Milas Blick. Er blutete am Arm und hier und da begannen die ersten Blutergüsse sichtbar zu werden. Nur widerwillig begegnete er ihren Augen, trotzig, als wolle er sie zu einer Reaktion herausfordern.

„Wir sind Animagi, Mila." Das war wieder James, der erleichtert feststellte, wie ihr bleiches Gesicht langsam wieder einen Hauch von Farbe bekam. „Weißt Du, was ein Animagus ist?"

Ohne den Blick von Sirius abzuwenden, nickte sie abwesend. Langsam kam ihr eine Erinnerung. Der Abend nach dem Gesangstraining. Der Hund. Sein mitleidiger Blick. Das war … das war er gewesen!

Blitzartig schlug ihre Blässe in wütende Röte um. „DU WARST DAS?" schrie sie ihn an und Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie sich nicht erinnern würde.

Mit funkelnden Augen starrte sie ihn an und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Im ersten Impuls wollte er einfach lügen. Er musste nur den Kopf schütteln und behaupten, er wisse nicht, wovon sie sprach. Aber etwas tief in ihm weigerte sich. Endlich war es raus. Weder er noch James oder Peter hatten sich wohl dabei gefühlt, den beiden Mädchen ihre mühsam erlernte Fähigkeit zu verschweigen.

Also nickte er kurz.

Wütend sprang Mila auf und taumelte kurz, als ihr das Blut im ersten Moment in die Beine floss und ihr Kreislauf schwankte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung war. Eine Ratte huschte auf sie zu, blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her und im nächsten Moment war da Peter, der sie betreten anschaute. Einen derben Fluch ausstoßend, wirbelte Mila herum und stapfte zurück ins Schloss.

James wollte aufspringen und ihr folgen, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück. „Wir können sie nicht einfach gehen lassen, Padfoot! Remus läuft immer noch …"

Zaghaft meldete sich Peter zu Wort. „Nein. Moony ist wieder in der heulenden Hütte. Er hat sich selbst zurückgezogen. Ich bin ihm gefolgt und habe die Falltüre wieder verriegelt."

James blieb stehen und Sirius ließ die Hand sinken. Sein gesamter Körper brannte wie Feuer. Remus hatte ihn ziemlich in die Mangel genommen. Er wusste nicht Recht, was er falsch gemacht hatte, aber etwas schien den Werwolf in ihm außer Rand und Band geraten gelassen zu haben. Das normale Gerangel zwischen ihnen war ausgeufert. Normalerweise war es kein Problem für ihn, seinen Freund vom Schloss fern zu halten. Aber Remus war nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen.

Das bedeutete für ihn, dass er in der nächsten Woche nur mit langärmligen Sachen herumlaufen würde. Wenn Moony sah, was er angerichtet hatte, würde er sich wieder völlig vergraben. Er litt darunter, es nicht steuern zu können und seine Freunde manchmal zu verletzen. Aber es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen wie heute.

Stumm starrte er Mila nach, die grade im Schloss verschwand. Er seufzte und erhob sich mühsam. Wie sollte er diesen Vertrauensbruch nur wieder gut machen?

* * *

Mila schaffte es ohne Tränen die Treppen hinauf, an der fetten Dame vorbei, hinauf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorbei an Lily, die dort auf sie wartete und sie fragend musterte, die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Dort schloss sie die Türe leise hinter sich und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. Und schließlich heulte sie los, warf sich auf ihr Bett und trommelte so lange auf ihr Kissen ein, bis sie nur noch kraftlos schluchzte.

Lily folgte ihr nicht. Viel lieber blieb sie, wo sie war und wartete auf den Grund der Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste genau, wer das war.

Es verging ca. eine Viertelstunde, bis das Portraitloch unter lautem Protest der fetten Dame erneut aufschwang und drei junge Männer hindurchkletterten. Einen Moment lang blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sie Sirius ansah – lange Ärmel und Hosen würden die Blutergüsse nicht vollkommen verheimlichen können. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und eine große Schramme auf der Wange. Sofort zuckte ihr Blick zu James hinüber und sie stellte erleichtert fest, dass er keine solchen Blessuren davongetragen hatte. Ihre Erleichterung wich allerdings schnell ihrem Ärger und sie funkelte alle drei wütend an.

Gut, dass James nicht verletzt war – dass würde sie jetzt übernehmen …

„Sollen wir in euren Schlafsaal gehen?" fragte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme, die alle drei zusammenzucken ließ. „Oder soll ich euch gleich hier zu Kleinholz verarbeiten?"

Wortlos deutete James auf die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal und ging voraus. Lily folgte den Dreien hinauf. Sie hatte noch nicht ganz die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sie platze.

„WAS HABT IHR DIESES MAL WIEDER ANGERICHTET?"

James öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch sie schnitt ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Geste das Wort ab. „Wage es ja nicht Süßholz zu raspeln, James Potter!" fauchte sie wütend. „Wisst ihr, so langsam habe ich es satt, meine beste Freundin ständig in Scherben vom Boden aufzulesen, nur weil ihr Schwachköpfe ihr irgendetwas antut. Ich schwöre, wenn ich sehe, dass Mila gleich auch nur eine einzige Träne wegen EINEM von euch vergossen hat, dann wart ihr die längste Zeit auf Hogwarts! Dann werde ich nämlich endlich wirklich zur Vertrauensschülerin. Ich habe es satt, ständig euren Blödsinn zu decken, nur weil euer Testosteron euren gesunden Menschenverstand vernebelt!"

Betreten sahen alle drei auf ihre Füße, während Lily tief Luft holte, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Also …?" Ihre Stimme klang fast neutral, doch weder James noch der Rest ließen sich von dieser vermeintlichen Ruhe täuschen. Er saß da wie ein Lämmchen, dass zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde.

„Wir haben … na ja, Mila hat uns erwischt bei …" stotterte der sonst so redegewandte Quidditch-Kaptain leise, bevor er laut aufseufzte. „Ich fange anders an. Auch wenn Remus dann vermutlich nie wieder mit mir redet. Hast Du Dich nie gefragt, wohin Remus einmal im Monat verschwindet und völlig erschöpft wieder zurückkehrt, Lil?"

„Er kümmert sich um seine kranke Mutter", antwortete Lily fast automatisch, doch bei einem Blick in die Augen ihres Freundes fügte sie sofort hinzu: „Okay, wo ist er wirklich?"

„Hier."

„Wo, hier? Kann er sich etwa neuerdings unsichtbar machen?" Lily begann ungeduldig mit dem Fuß zu wippen und James wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste – ihre Geduld war fast aufgebraucht.

Wie gerufen wurde die Stille der Nacht durch ein Heulen durchbrochen. Wortlos deutete er mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie. Verstehen leuchtete in ihrem Gesicht.

„Er ist ein Werwolf?"

Alle drei nickten.

Das saß.

Lily tastete nach einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, in denen die verschiedensten Gefühlsregungen über ihr Gesicht huschten. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah sie endlich wieder auf. „Und was habt ihr damit zu tun? Verdammt, was habt ihr draußen getrieben? Ihr hättet gebissen werden können!"

„Nein, hätten wir nicht. Das ist es ja, wobei Mila uns erwischt hat. Wir drei – sind Animagi. Und der Wolf in Remus greift nur Menschen an."

Bei James Worten begann Lily zu kichern und zeigte ihm mit einer ziemlich deutlichen Geste, was sie von seinen Worten hielt. „Natürlich, James. Und ich bin die Kaiserin von China."

„Es ist war", verteidigte er sich und sah zu Peter hinüber, der unwohl auf seinem Bett hin- und herrutschte. „Los, zeig es ihr, Peter."

Der kleine, pummlige Junge wurde blass, schluckte dann aber und verwandelte sich in die Ratte. Lily stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an.

„Sirius?" Auffordernd blickte James zu ihm hinüber. Er hob den Blick und verwandelte sich kurz, dass Lily den schwarzen Hund sehen konnte. Danach verwandelte er sich aber auch sofort wieder zurück. Er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er sich wieder an die Wand lehnte.

Lily schluckte. Als ihr Blick fast schon abwartend bei James hängen blieb, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Ich verwandle mich besser nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass das Zimmer groß genug für mich wäre."

„Was wirst Du denn?" fragte sie entsetzt. „Ein Elefant?"

Er konnte das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht ganz verbergen. „Nein. Ein Hirsch."

„Und Mila hat uns gesehen und … sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, glaube ich", setzte Peter, mittlerweile zurückverwandelt, hastig hinzu.

„Ihr habt sie also erschreckt!"

„Ja", begann James, doch Sirius schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin schuld …."

Fragend blickten ihm die anderen drei entgegen. Seufzend erzählte er von Milas erster Begegnung mit ihm als Hund.

„Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass Dein Name vermutlich ein Hinweis auf das schwarze Vakuum in Deinem Kopf ist", seufzte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Wie hast Du denn gedacht, würde es ausgehen, Sirius? Hast Du vielleicht geglaubt, sie würde Dir jubelnd um den Hals fallen, wenn sie erfährt, dass Du …?"

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sie tat mir damals einfach leid …" Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel etwas Derartiges zuzugeben. Sirius tat sich mit Gefühlen generell schwer, aber besonders, wenn er sie in Worte fassen musste.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir das wieder hinbiegen", beschloss Lily mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Denn wenn Mila beginnt zu denken, dass ihr sie nur verarschen wolltet, gibt es keine Chance mehr. Dafür haben sich schon zu viele über sie lustig gemacht."

Düster verzog Sirius bei diesen Worten das Gesicht.

Als Lily plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn mühsam vom Bett zog, sah er allerdings überrascht auf. „Was …?"

„Na, Du hast es verbockt, Dummkopf. Also wirst Du es auch wieder hinbiegen." Entsetzt sah er zu James hinüber, der allerdings nach der Geschichte der gleichen Ansicht zu sein schien. Er nickte.

„Aber …. Aber …." Ohne ihn zu beachten, zog sie ihn hinter sich her.

* * *

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen folgte er ihr widerwillig und als sie bei der Mädchen-Treppe ankamen, vergrub er in seiner typischen Geste die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Und jetzt? Ich springe da nicht hoch wie Dein Hasi-Putzi", erklärte er trotzig.

Lily lächelte und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Es gibt Dinge, guter Sirius, die nicht mal mein Hasi-Putzi kennt." Sanft tippte sie gegen die Wand zu ihrer Rechten.

„Articalus."

Die Wand öffnete sich ein Stückchen und Lily fasste hinein. Es gab ein leises Klicken und sie zog ihre Hand wieder hervor. „Bitte sehr, Mr. Black."

Misstrauisch betrat er die erste Stufe – nichts geschah. Auch nicht als er die zweite und dritte Stufe hochkletterte. Probehalber sprang er sogar einmal in die Luft.

„Wie hast Du das gemacht?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich alles weiß, Sirius."

„Ist das so ein Vertrauensschüler-Ding?"

„Sozusagen."

„Dann weiß Remus das auch? Verdammt, den knöpfe ich mir …"

Sie hielt ihm den Mund zu und bedeutete ihm, leise zu sein. „Halt wenigstens einmal die Klappe", bat sie leise und er nickte. Sie ließ ihn los und ging voraus. Die reine Neugier trieb ihn ihr nach.

Vor ihrem Schlafsaal blieb Lily stehen und klopfte.

„Mila?"

„Ja?" klang es gedämpft aus dem Zimmer.

„Hier ist jemand, der sich entschuldigen möchte."

„Sag ihm, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist mir egal." Ihre Stimme klang furchtbar erschöpft.

„Komm schon, mach auf."

„Nein."

Ihren Zauberstab auf das Schloss richtend, versuchte Lily den Zauber zu brechen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Frustriert seufzte sie.

„Darf ich es versuchen?"

Überrascht sah Lily auf und Sirius an. Langsam nickte sie und trat beiseite. Verblüfft sah sie zu, wie er seinen Zauberstab zog und die Tür im nächsten Moment aufsprang.

„Wie …?"

„Meine Familie beschäftigt sich seit Jahrhunderten mit schwarzer Magie. Und ein bisschen habe ich aufgeschnappt", antwortete er langsam.

Seufzend schüttelte Lily den Kopf und schob in ins Zimmer, nur um selbst im nächsten Moment wieder hinauszuhuschen. Das war eine Sache zwischen den Beiden...

* * *

Mila saß auf ihrem Bett und sah ihm düster entgegen. Ratlos blieb er in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und sah sich um. Es wirkte völlig anders als sein Schlafsaal. Weicher. Gemütlicher.

„Sag Dein Sprüchlein, Sirius. Dann haben wir es schnell hinter uns", hörte er ihre Stimme leise neben sich.

„Ich habe kein Sprüchlein." Und grade jetzt wünschte er, er hätte eins. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte. Ratlos ließ er seinen Blick über den Tisch und Lilys Bett wandern, verzweifelt nach einer Inspiration suchend. Irgendwann entdeckte er Lucy – sie lag auf einem Stuhl, fast versteckt unter der Tischplatte. Mit großen Augen sah sie Sirius misstrauisch entgegen.

„Du hast eine Katze?" fragte er überrascht und hockte sich hin, während er begann sie mit leiser Stimme zu locken. Lucy bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, wie Mila triumphierend bemerkte. Sie fauchte sogar leise. Wenigstens ein weibliches Wesen, dass diesem ….. ihr fiel kein passender Schimpfnamen ein … widerstand.

Als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu belastend wurde, beschloss Mila anzugreifen. Sie legte das Kissen, welches sie wie ein Schild vor dich gehalten hatte, beiseite und fixierte einen imaginären Punkt direkt über seinem Kopf, damit es wirkte, als sehe sie ihn an.

„Und?" fragte sie so neutral wie möglich. „Hast Du sehr gelacht?"

Sie sah sein kaum merkliches Zucken. „Ich habe gar nicht gelacht", widersprach er leise, doch Mila setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.

„Ach komm schon. Du brauchst mir jetzt nichts mehr vorzuspielen. War es sehr lustig, als ich total verheult am See gehockt habe? Ich muss ausgesehen haben wie eine Vogelscheuche. Wie eine …"

„Hör auf!" Er war aufgesprungen und sah sie wütend an.

„Gib es wenigstens zu", erwiderte sie und konnte das leise Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht ganz überspielen. „Es ist in Ordnung. So bringe ich euch wenigstens zum Lachen. Zu mehr tauge ich wohl nicht …"

Sirius brauchte nur einen Schritt, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Er packte sie grob an den Oberarmen und zog sie hoch. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, lag ihm ein unschöner Fluch auf der Zunge. Sie hatte geweint. Und da waren noch viel mehr Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Du tust mir weh", flüsterte sie mit tonloser Stimme und er ließ sie hastig los.

„Mila, ich …." Er fuhr sich in einer hilflosen Geste durchs Haar. Er konnte so was nicht. Er war nicht redegewandt genug – und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Sie stand vor ihm, mit gesenktem Kopf und leblos neben ihrem Körper hängenden Armen. Betroffen erkannte er, dass sie erneut begonnen hatte zu weinen. Lautlos. Nur ihre Schultern zuckten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er der Grund dafür war.

Ohne zu überlegen zog er sie in seine Umarmung und hielt sie fest. Er spürte ihre Gegenwehr, wie ihr Körper sich versteifte und sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen. Doch er ließ sie nicht los. Er konnte einfach nicht. Wenn er sie losließ, würde sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Und das würde er nicht überleben.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, was ihr Schluchzen nur noch lauter werden ließ.

„Ich will Dein Mitleid nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin ein Dummkopf", fügte er, ihre Worte ignorierend, leise hinzu. „Süße, ich habe nicht gelacht. Wirklich. Ich habe noch nie über Dich gelacht. Und ich werde es auch nie tun! An diesem Abend, am See, habe ich mich selbst gehasst dafür, dass ich so reagiert habe. Und ich … ich hätte Dich so gern in den Arm genommen." Das letzte Geständnis klang hölzern, das wusste er. Aber so war es.

„Wenn ich mich zurückverwandelt hätte, hättest Du mich aber doch nie wieder angesehen …"

„Richtig", stimmte sie ihm leise zu. Ihre Stimme klang durch seine Brust gedämpfte. Nur zögernd lockerte er seinen Griff und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen – und, viel wichtiger, nicht sofort zurückwich. Sie schniefte leise, bevor sie ihn ansah.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein räudiger Flohbeutel, weil ich ein Mitglied meines Rudels furchtbar verletzt habe."

Unwillkürlich hatte er diesen Ausdruck gebraucht.

„Rudel?" fragte Mila gegen ihren Willen. Sirius zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Remus sagt das immer. Wir alle sind sein Rudel. Und er hat Recht. Jeder einzelne von euch ist mir mehr Familie als die Menschen, deren Namen ich trage."

„Aber wieso spricht Remus von Rudel und nicht von Familie?"

Sirius wand sich, doch schließlich seufzte er. Moony würde nach diesem Vollmond wohl nicht nur mit James nie wieder sprechen …

„Weil das draußen eben – Remus war."

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Nur sehr langsam begriff sie. „Deswegen …", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile endlich. Ganz langsam begann das Ganze Sinn zu ergeben. „Er ist ein Werwolf!"

„Ja."

Plötzliche, unsinnige Wut brandete in ihr auf. Und sie ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Und warum hat er nichts gesagt?" Ihre Stimme wurde unwillkürlich lauter. „Warum habt IHR nichts gesagt!"

„Weil ….", versuchte Sirius zu erklären, doch sie schnaubte nur und schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem sie ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelte. „Oh, ihr Männer! Was habt ihr gedacht, was wir sagen würden? ‚Iiiih, ein Werwolf'?" Sie raufte sich wütend die Haare und Sirius musste bei ihrem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel fast lachen. Sie funkelte ihn an und stach ihm mit einem Finger in die Brust. „Wage es nicht, zu lachen, Sirius Black! Mit Dir bin ich auch noch nicht fertig!"

Sofort machte er wieder ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Also – los, spuck´s aus! Wann verwandelt er sich zurück?"

Sirius sah sie verblüfft an. „Remus? Äh, bald. Morgengrauen. Manchmal auch früher … wieso?"

Sie hatte wütend eine Schublade aufgezerrt und ein T-Shirt hervorgekramt. Jetzt war sie grade dabei, sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf zu zerren und Sirius starrte sie entsetzt an. Sie würde sich doch nicht vor ihm umziehen, oder? Doch schon war ihr Nachthemd vor seinen Füßen gelandet. Darunter war sie fast nackt.

Hastig wandte er sich um und starrte an die Wand. Völlig hatte er ihren Anblick aber nicht ignorieren können. Die sanfte Rundung einer ihrer Brüste hatte er sehr wohl gesehen … Verdammt! Tief einatmend versuchte er seine Erregung – und die für ihn untypische Röte - zu bekämpfen, doch Mila ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu. Sie packte seine Hand, nun völlig angezogen, und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Als sie die Türe aufstieß, schenkte sie Lily nur einen kurzen Blick.

„Kommst Du mit, Lil! Ich gehe einen Wolf verdreschen!"

* * *

_Ohoh … Das gibt Ärger. Obwohl es Remus ja irgendwie verdient hat, oder was sagt ihr? Reviews, ihr Lieben! Gaaanz viel!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Na – ob Remus diesen Vollmond wohl überlebt? Lest selbst. Und wenn ihr euch fragt, ob ich vergessen habe, dass Dumbledore von Remus´ Lycantrophie Bescheid weiß – nein, habe ich nicht. Und er auch nicht. Aber er ist in diesem Moment einfach total in die Ecke gedrängt und redet deshalb so einen Unsinn … Männer, eben. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**ShiaAngel:** Jaja, alle verstehen Moony, aber keine meine arme Mila …

**Imobilus:** Hättest Du anders reagiert, wenn einer Deiner besten Freunde nicht genug Vertrauen in Dich hätte, um Dir so etwas Wichtiges in seinem Leben mitzuteilen? Also, ich nicht … ich wäre mindestens 2 Sekunden lang böse gewesen. Mehr hätte ich nicht geschafft – bei der Reaktion gleich …

**Uli:** Hmmm – ich glaube, nicht mal Remus wollte zu dieser Zeit in seiner Haut stecken …

**Anka:** Na, das verdient doch einen Extra-Knuddler. Krank, voll im Stress, PC kaputt und trotzdem liest Du meine geistigen Ergüsse. Danke schön!

**Samara:** Bitte schön! Und hast Dus Fenrir mit Deiner Mistforke so richtig gegeben? (Freu wie ein Keks!)

**Ac Potterfan:** Remus ist „Schuld", weil er nicht genug Mumm in den Knochen hatte, um Mila und Lily etwas von seiner Lycantrophie zu sagen. Und darüber ist sie einfach wütend und total enttäuscht. Aber wir wissen es ja – Remus kann viel zu traurig gucken, als das man ihm ewig böse sein könnte!

**Mealla:** Oh jemand Neues! Juhu! Herzlich willkommen bei uns! Ich hoffe, Du bleibst ein Weilchen. Und vielen Dank für Dein Lob!

**Zeraphine:** Na endlich ist mal jemand ein wenig böse auf Remus. Die arme Mila kam sich schon völlig unverstanden vor. Hast Du die E-Mail und die E-Card mittlerweile gekriegt?

**Kapitel 15**

Beide, sowohl Sirius wie auch ihre Freundin setzten zu Protest an, doch Mila war nicht zu stoppen. Sie ging einfach weiter. Am Portraitloch angekommen, wirbelte sie herum und funkelte beide an. Auch James und Peter warteten unten und beäugten die kleine Gruppe misstrauisch.

„Ich gehe ihn suchen. Und gnade ihm Gott, wenn ich ihn finde!" schimpfte Mila. „Ihr Typen", sie sah von einem Jungen zum Anderen, „habt also die Wahl – entweder gehe ich ohne Bodyguards oder ihr erspart mir die Suche und zeigt mir, wo er steckt."

James klappte verblüfft den Mund auf und wieder zu. Sie hatte ihm wirklich die Sprache verschlagen.

Mit wehenden Locken wirbelte sie herum und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily folgte ihr, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Und nachdem die drei Jungs einen Blick gewechselt hatten, folgten auch sie ihr hastig.

* * *

Vor der peitschenden Weide blieben sie alle 5 stehen und Peter verwandelte sich. Blitzschnell huschte er zwischen den um sich schlagenden Ästen durch und drückte auf den winzigen Wurzelknoten, der sie zum Stillstehen zwang. Auch der Rest huschte zwischen den Ästen hindurch, während James begann auf die Mädchen wie auf lahme Gäule einzureden.

„Aber … das ist doch viel zu gefährlich … er wird euch angreifen … wenn er euch beißt! Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun!"

Beide ignorierten ihn völlig und er sah hilflos zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Sirius hatte sich mittlerweile verwandelt und folgte Peter durch den dunklen Gang. Er wusste irgendwie, dass Mila sich das Ganze nicht ausreden lassen würde.

Vor der Falltür blieben sie stehen und James schwenkte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen, in stummen Protest, den Zauberstab. Die Tür sprang auf und Sirius huschte mit Peter hinauf. Die Mädchen wurden von James daran gehindert. „Lasst Padfoot wenigstens nachsehen", bat er mit finsterem Gesicht und Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh, natürlich, PRONGS!" Sie betonte seinen Spitznamen, welcher jetzt vielmehr Sinn ergab, absichtlich, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

Eine Minute später kehrte Sirius zurück – in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. „Seid nett. Er sieht aus, als habe er sich grade erst …"

Mila ließ ihn nicht ausreden und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Sie folgte den Pfoten- und Fußspuren die staubige Treppe hinauf in eines der Zimmer.

Peter hockte auf dem Bett, offenbar als Remus´ persönliche Leibgarde vorgesehen, und blickte Mila kläglich entgegen. Neben ihm lag Moony, blass und erschöpft, einen Arm über den Augen. Er hatte es nicht mal geschafft sich anzuziehen und war nur in eine Decke gewickelt. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als wäre er Kilometer gerannt. Auch seine Arme und seine Brust waren mit Blutergüssen übersäht.

Mila blieb stehen und sah das Häufchen Elend einen Moment schweigend an, bevor sie laut und deutlich „Hallo, Remus" sagte.

Er fuhr erschrocken beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen und setzte sich mühsam auf.

„MILA?"

Entsetzen war ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie fast Mitleid bekam. Aber nur fast …

Er wurde noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und krampfte seine Finger in die Decke. Seine grauen Augen wirkten riesig in seinem Gesicht. Sirius erschien hinter ihr, gefolgt von Lily und James. Beide Jungs sahen betreten zu ihm hinüber.

Das Gefühl von Verrat war deutlich in Remus Augen zu lesen, während er seine Freunde ansah. „Sie wissen es", murmelte James betreten und er sah kurz zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber. „Sie haben uns gesehen … heute … es tut uns Leid." Sirius und Peter nickten nur.

Remus schluckte und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte verräterisch. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, und Mila hätte schwören können, dass sie Tränen darin hatte schimmern sehen. Schließlich stand er so würdevoll wie es ihm möglich war auf und sah die beiden Mädchen in seine Decke gehüllt an.

„Erlaubt ihr mir, mich vorher anzuziehen – oder wollt ihr mich so zu Dumbledore schleppen und mich von der Schule werfen lassen?" fragte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Ihr könntet mir natürlich auch die Decke nehmen – dann ist es noch einen Hauch erniedrigender."

Milas Augen blitzten ihn Unheil verkündend an.

„Wenn Du nicht sofort den Mund hältst …."

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, doch Lily hob eine Hand und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Sie hatte begriffen, wovor Remus sich so sehr fürchtete. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu ihm, bückte sich und hob seine Schuluniform auf. Sie reichte sie ihm, doch er griff nicht danach. Wortlos sah er sie an.

„Denkst Du wirklich, wir würden Dich verraten?" fragte sie leise. Ihr Blick wirkte traurig, aber es lag kein Vorwurf darin. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er antworten sollte. Sein Misstrauen war zu groß, seine Angst, verspottet und enttäuscht zu werden. Also nahm sie ihn seufzend einfach in die Arme.

Er schien zu allererst vor lauter Überraschung zu Stein zu erstarren, als sie dies tat. Doch nur für ein paar Sekunden. Danach ließ er erschöpft seine Schultern sinken und lehnte seine Stirn an ihr Haar. Die Beine versagten ihm und er plumpste zurück aufs Bett.

Lily ließ ihn nach einem letzten festen Drücken los und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft.

„Du bist ein Trottel, Remus Lupin", stellte Lily zwinkernd fest. „Aber da kannst du nichts für – liegt in den Genen, glaube ich." Sie wandte sich zu Mila um, die immer noch mit verschränkten Armen dastand.

„Hör auf, so zickig zu sein, Milena Elisabeth Laundry und komm her."

Trotzig sah sie Remus an, der betreten zurückschaute. „Erst wenn er sich entschuldigt", forderte sie gereizt.

Er schluckte hart. So hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen … wütend … Er konnte diesen Blick einfach nicht ertragen. Nicht in ihren herrlichen, funkelnden Augen. „Entschuldige", flüsterte er hastig und schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes, möglichst beschwichtigendes Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, sie so zu versöhnen. Er MUSSTE sie versöhnen!

Sie zögerte kurz, nicht sicher ob sie ihn so einfach davonkommen lassen wollte – er schien kein wirkliches Vertrauen in sie gehabt zu haben. Und das schmerzte.

Allerdings … würde sie in seiner Situation anders denken?

Schließlich ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. Mila kniete sich vor ihn, seufzte - und umarmte ihn schließlich fest. Remus wurde fast schwindlig vor lauter Erleichterung.

Wenn Mila sich von ihm abgewandt hätte, hätte es ihn weit mehr getroffen, gestand er sich ein.

_´Bitte, bitte, lass mich nicht mehr los! ´ _

Doch ihre Umarmung war schließlich so fest, dass er einen leisen Schmerzenslaut nicht verhindern konnte.

Zerknirscht lächelte sie ihn an, ließ ihn los und betrachtete seine nackten Arme ein wenig näher. Schmerzlich wurde Remus sich bewusst, dass er bis auf die Decke völlig nackt vor den beiden Mädchen saß. Er wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken.

Mila seufzte leise und sah zu Lily auf. „Besorgst Du mir Murtlap-Essenz, Lily? Dann versorge ich zwei von unseren Holzköpfen hier." Ihre Freundin nickte und ging auf die Tür zu.

James trat betreten zur Seite und wollte sie durchlassen, doch sie sah ihn nur von der Seite an, lächelte und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Verdutzt blieb er stehen, während sie Peter vor sich her schob, damit er ihr später wieder den Eingang öffnen konnte.

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kehrten Lily und Peter zurück, jeder eine Flasche der kostbaren, Wunden heilenden Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Remus trug mittlerweile Hosen, wie Mila es ihm großzügist zugestanden hatte. Obwohl sie ihm auch erklärt hatte, dass es jetzt nur fair gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn nach dieser Schmach nackt sehen durfte. Remus war knallrot angelaufen und Sirius hatte innerlich mit den Zähnen geknirscht.

Jetzt saßen beide Jungs nebeneinander auf dem staubigen Bett, während Remus von Lily und Sirius von Mila mit der Flüssigkeit betupft wurde.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen Mila und ihm, doch irgendwann ergriff er das Wort.

„Was muss ich tun, damit Du nicht mehr sauer auf mich bist?" fragte er leise, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. Er spürte ihre unterschwellige Wut immer noch. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber … das ist nicht fair. Warum verzeihst Du Remus und mir nicht?" Er runzelte missmutig die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief.

„Weil …", begann sie unsicher und stockte, doch er ließ sie nicht entkommen.

„Weil!"

Mila seufzte leise und betupfte einen blauen Fleck besonders sorgfältig. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Es war nicht fair. Aber …

Er hielt den Blick starr auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und Mila seufzte. „Du willst es wirklich wissen?"

Er nickte mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Na gut .. Aber behaupte nachher nicht, ich hätte Dich nicht gewarnt." Verlegen pustete sie sich eine Strähne aus den Augen, holte tief Luft und gestand dann leise: „Weil … weil ich Dich …. ein winziges bisschen mehr mag, als Remus." Sie war zu verlegen, als dass sie hätte aufsehen können. Der Bluterguss auf seinem Arm benötigte außerdem ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, wie sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen versicherte.

Sirius schaute verblüfft in ihr Gesicht, was nun einen leisen Hauch von Rosa zeigte. Sein Herz hämmerte. Und unwillkürlich wollte er, dass sie ihn ansah. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn. Ein verlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Er erwiderte es eine Spur herzlicher, bemüht, sie nicht sofort und hier auf der Stelle vor allen Anderen zu küssen. Denn ihm war, verdammt noch mal, danach!

* * *

_Jajaja, ich höre schon eure Fragen? Warum tut er es nicht? Was hält ihn, zum Teufel noch mal davon ab? Tja, fragt ihn doch einfach mal. Das lila Knöpfchern da unten ... _


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **Hallöchen! Na, genießt ihr alle das wunderbare Wetter in Deutschland? Womit mal wieder bewiesen wäre, dass auch good old Germany so etwas wie einen Sommer hat … Gut zu wissen, oder? _

_Ich muss euch dann jetzt mal ausgiebigst WARNEN! Wir reden hier jetzt schon relativ lange über Teenager und bis jetzt ist da noch gar nichts so richtig Feuchtes passiert. Das wird sich jetzt RADIKAL ÄNDERN! **Also: diejenigen, die Sex in dieser Geschichte nicht mögen, einen Herzschrittmacher haben oder sonst irgendwie gehandicapt sind – überlegt euch bitte gut, ob ihr das verkraftet!** Nein, nein, keine Angst, ich fange recht sanft an. Wer meine Kurzgeschichten allerdings kennt, weiß, dass ich guten Sex sehr (!) zu schätzen weiß … Also, lesen auf eigene Verantwortung, okay!_

**Unbekannt: **Mein Freund hat leider Deine Review schon gelöscht, bevor ich darauf antworten konnte. Von daher fehlt mir Dein Name … ich gehe jetzt in meine Ecke und schäme mich. … … Okay? Hoffe, Du erkennst Dich trotzdem wieder. Vielen Dank für Dein riesen Lob. Und natürlich werde ich weiter schreiben, bei der Aussicht auf noch eine treue Reviewerin! Danke!

**Imobilus:** Keine Sorge, Moony hat Milas Geständnis relativ gut verkraftet. Lag wohl daran, dass ihn eine gewisse Reviewerin nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Na, wenn das nichts fürs Ego ist …

**ShiaAngel:** Na, dann wollen wir Dir doch noch mal eine kleine Freude machen. Viel Spaß beim Chap. Du gehörst ja nicht zu den zart besaiteten.

**Uli:** Womit man wieder sieht – auch anbetungswürdige, sexy Männer sind manchmal zum Umfallen schüchtern. (SMILE!) Und bevor bei Dir dieses eklige Händezittern einsetzt (ich kenne das, bin auch süchtig nach manchen Geschichte – nicht wahr, meine süße Beta-Leserin?), hier Nachschub. Aber Vorsicht! Es geht um einiges heißer her!

**Kapitel 16**

„Okay, wer geht mit mir spazieren?"

Seine Freunde, allesamt im Schlafsaal der Jungs versammelt, blickten Sirius zweifelnd an. „Es ist draußen eiskalt", warf James, der mit Lily auf seinem Bett lag und im Tagespropheten blätterte, vorsichtig ein. Es war Heiligabend und die Freunde hatten allesamt beschlossen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um das Fest miteinander feiern zu können. Draußen tobte zu dieser Zeit ein ziemlich heftiger Schneesturm. Und sein Freund wollte allen Ernstes da raus?

Vielleicht hatte er ja die dicke Eisschicht auf den Fenstern vergessen.

„Mindestens 10 Grad unter Null, Padfoot. Und Du willst da ernsthaft raus?"

„Ja", war Sirius schlichte Antwort. „Ach kommt schon, seid nicht so langweilig!" Doch alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. Er wandte sich blitzschnell zu Mila um, die hinter ihm auf seinem Bett hockte und ihn zweifelnd ansah.

„Mila?"

„James hat Recht, Padfoot. Wir würden vermutlich am Boden festfrieren …"

Er gab ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich und zog sie hoch. „Ich will jetzt spazieren gehen! Also, keine Widerrede! Geh Dich anziehen!" Er scheuchte sie aus dem Jungenschlafsaal und kramte seinen eigenen Winterumhang hervor, bevor er ihr folgte.

James sah ihnen mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung zuwandte. Als er die Seite umblätterte, blieb sein Blick an einem Bild hängen. Ein Mann mit hämischem Grinsen sah ihm entgegen, sein Blick funkelte Unheil verkündend. In Großbuchstaben berichtete die Überschrift: „VOLDEMORT – WIRD ER ZUM VERHÄNGNIS DER ZAUBERERWELT?"

Voldemort? Er kannte den Namen irgendwo her.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich das Foto genauer an. Dieser Kerl hatte etwas an sich, dass James unangenehm war. Als er sich endlich erinnerte, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Letzten Sommer …

Er war ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, während seine Eltern in der Küche gewesen waren. Sie hatten gestritten.

„_Rege Dich doch nicht so auf, Harold!" _

„_Nicht aufregen? Ist das Dein Ernst, Samantha? Wie könnte ich mich nicht darüber aufregen! Dieser Voldemort führt sich auf, als wäre er der Herrscher der Erde! Er tötet Muggel ohne Grund! Und jetzt besitzt er die Frechheit, von uns zu fordern ihm beizutreten! Todesser! Was für ein idiotischer Name!" _

James wusste von Padfoot, dass auch Mitglieder seiner Familie eine solche Aufforderung erhalten hatte. Wie hunderte von anderen, die aus reinblütigen Familien stammten.

Viele waren diesem Aufruf gefolgt wie Lemminge. Was für Idioten! Ja, auch er war reinblütig, aber seine Eltern hatten trotz allem aus Liebe geheiratet und ihn von jeher erzogen, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Egal ob reinblütige Hexe oder nicht! „Lieber glücklich als reinblütig", sagte sein Dad immer. Was machte Reinblütige also so viel besser als den Rest?

James Blick zuckte zurück zu der Schlagzeile. Als er den Text darunter las, zog sich sein Magen zusammen. „Tom Riddle, der sich selbst den Namen Voldemort gegeben hat, schreckt vor nichts zurück. Waren es in den letzten Jahren nur unschuldige Muggel, die seinen Zorn auf sich zogen, scheint er jetzt ein neues Ziel gefunden zu haben. Er wolle die Zauberer-Gesellschaft endlich von allem Übel reinigen. In seinen Augen Muggelgeborene und Schlammblüter, wie ein zuverlässiger Informant die Redaktion wissen ließ. Das Ministerium scheint machtlos gegen diesen Fanatiker. Der selbst aus einer Mischfamilie Stammende, sieht sich selbst als direkter Erbe Salazar Slytherins. Erst wenn er sein Ziel, die vollkommene Auslöschung aller Muggel, Halb- und Schlammblüter, erreicht hätte …"

James schluckte. Es war schon furchtbar genug, das dieser Wahnsinnige unschuldige Muggel tötete. Aber jetzt auch noch … Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu Lily hinunter, die mit einem kleinen Lächeln und geschlossenen Augen zwischen seinen Beinen vor sich hindöste. Und ein grauenhafter Gedanke bemächtigte sich seiner …

Was wäre, wenn …

Mit einer unnötig heftigen Bewegung warf er die Zeitung beiseite und zog sie ohne etwas zu sagen einfach in seine Arme. Lily sah ihn überrascht an. Doch er schwieg weiterhin beharrlich und drückte sie nur so fest er konnte an sich. _Sie ist hier´_, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. _´Lily ist in Sicherheit. Ihr wird nichts geschehen. Egal, was ich dafür tun muss …´

* * *

_

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sich Sirius und Mila. Sie hatte vorgesorgt, denn sie steckte in drei Pullovern, ihrem Umhang und einem dicken Schal. Als sie so die Treppe hinunterkam, lachte Sirius leise. „Kannst Du Dich so überhaupt bewegen?" fragte er grinsend und half ihr aus dem Portraitloch hinaus.

„Schlecht", gab Mila lächelnd zu und kramte ihre Mütze aus ihrer Muggel-Hosentasche. Sie würde bei dem Wetter sicher nicht in der Schuluniform rausgehen!

„Aber so werde ich wenigstens nicht erfrieren und Deiner Familie die frohe Botschaft Deines verfrühten Ablebens bringen können", fügte sie hinzu und erntete eine fiese Grimasse. Sie waren dazu übergegangen, Witze über das unterkühlte Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seiner Familie zu machen.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich Dir mit meinem ‚verfrühten Ableben´ eine Freude machen könnte."

Als er das Schulportal öffnete, schlug ihnen schneidende Kälte entgegen. Mila blieb unschlüssig stehen und sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch er schob sie ohne Diskussion hinaus. Sie stapften durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee hinaus aufs Gelände.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Mila beobachtete ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Sirius genoss die Elemente um ihn herum so offensichtlich, dass sie lächeln musste. Obwohl es so kalt war, trug er keine Mütze und die Windböen zerzausten sein schwarzes Haar. Er war wirklich kein Stubenhocker. Wenn irgendwann jemand versuchen würde, ihn einzusperren, würde das vermutlich sein Tod sein. Da war sich Mila recht sicher.

Sie vergrub ihre Nase tiefer in ihrem Schal und fragte dann endlich: „Okay, warum wolltest Du wirklich raus?"

„Einfach nur so."

„Und warum musste ich unbedingt mitgehen?"

Er lächelte kurz, nur um dann unschuldig zu verkünden: „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass Du musst?"

„Na hör mal! Du hast mich doch förmlich genötigt!"

Er lachte leise in sich hinein und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollte ich einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit Dir allein verbringen!" antwortete er vage.

„Was habe ich getan?" fragte Mila alarmiert.

„Gar nichts", beschwichtigte er sie. „Ich fand die Vorstellung einfach schön, mit Dir hier draußen zu sein."

Fast ein wenig verblüfft blieb sie stehen. Er tat es ihr gleich und sah sie schweigend an. „Das war richtig süß", erklärte Mila lächelnd und legte den Kopf schief.

„Süß?" protestierte er sofort und runzelte die Stirn. „Siehst Du, gut, dass wir allein sind. Jungs wollen nicht süß sein, Mila."

„Ich weiß." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie zwinkerte. „Ich schwöre, ich hätte das nie gesagt, wenn die Anderen hier wären."

„Gut", nickte er und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Sie lachte leise. Dann begannen ihre Zähne unwillkürlich zu klappern und Sirius seufzte. „Okay, Botschaft verstanden. Wir gehen ja schon zurück."

* * *

„Ist mir kalt!" jammerte Mila schließlich zitternd, während sie neben Sirius durch den Schnee zurückstapfte. Ihre Nase war gerötet und ihre Zähne klapperten jetzt so laut, dass es fast den Wind übertönte. Er grinste. „Du stellst Dich an wie ein Mädchen!" neckte er sie und erntete einen bösen Blick. „Jetzt fängst Du auch noch an", schimpfte sie. James hatte irgendwann begonnen sie so zu ärgern und der Rest der Jungs hatte es bereitwillig übernommen.

„Ich hätte mich nicht breit schlagen lassen sollen, mit Dir spazieren zu gehen!"

„Wir sind ja gleich im Schloss", tröstete er lächelnd.

„Wehe, sie haben im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht den Kamin angezündet! Dann könne sie mich mal. Dann ziehe ich aus!"

Im Inneren des Schlosses schlug ihnen die ersehnte Wärme entgegen. Wie ein Hund schüttelten sich beide, um den Schnee in den Haaren los zu werden und stapften die Treppe hinauf. Am oberen Ende der Treppe blieb sie stehen und wickelte ihren Schal ab. Als sie den Blick an die Decke hob, fiel ihr der Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen auf.

Ihr Herzklopfen entschlossen in den Hintergrund drängend, sah Mila Sirius auffordernd an.

„Weißt Du, wo wir stehen?"

Auch er hob den Blick und grinste, als er die grünen Zweige mit der roten Schleife entdeckte. Wilde Freude brandete in ihm auf. Endlich! Er spekulierte doch schon die ganze Zeit darauf, sie so zu einem Kuss zu bewegen. Mittlerweile brauchte es nur ein Lächeln von ihr, um ihm völlig den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sie in eine der Nischen, die es immer wieder auf den Fluren gab, drückte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sein fester Körper presste sich auf aufreizende Weise gegen ihren. Oh Himmel, sie erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern.

„Ich schwöre, irgendwann vernasche ich Dich hier auf dem Flur", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist furchtbar."

Sirius seufzte. „Nein. Nur 15", erwiderte er und ließ sich widerwillig zurück auf den Gang ziehen.

„Ich fürchte, dass Du kalt duschen gehen musst", prophezeite Mila ihm lachend, doch er wackelte nur mit den Augenbrauen. „Kommst Du mit?" Er grinste und piekste ihr einen Finger in die Seite. Kreischend floh sie die Treppe hinauf.

Nicht grade sehr leise polterten beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blieben vor den Schlafsaal-Treppen stehen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich Mila beim Anblick des schimmernden Weihnachtsbaumes, der an der Wand zwischen den beiden Eingängen stand – und sie unweigerlich trennen würde. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann später. Immer und immer wieder.

Sie seufzte leise und Sirius legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Was ist?"

Unwillkürlich wurde sie rot. Sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht wirklich sagen, was sie dachte … oder? Ihr Blick wanderte ihre Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende ein dunkles, einsames Zimmer auf sie wartete. Lily würde sicher wieder bei James schlafen. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen … und es war Heiligabend … sie wollte nicht allein sein.

Mila schluckte und fasste sich ein Herz – im schlimmsten Fall würde er lachen.

„Ich mag heute Nacht nicht allein sein", gestand sie.

„Du bist doch gar nicht allein", protestierte er stirnrunzelnd, doch Mila schnaubte.

„Doch, bin ich. Lily schläft ganz sicher wieder bei euch - bei James. Und ich?" Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich werde mit Lucy allein sein. Und das an Weihnachten!"

„Soll ich bei Dir schlafen?" Eigentlich war es eher als Scherz gemeint gewesen, aber nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er, wie ernst gemeint seine Frage doch war. Sie lächelte schwach.

„Du kommst doch gar nicht die Treppe hoch", seufzte sie.

Er grinste nur, ging zur Wand hinüber und tippte exakt auf die gleiche Stelle wie Lily es damals getan hatte. „Articalus", verkündete er selbstgefällig und wirklich – wie damals öffnete sich ein Stückchen Wand, in das er hineingriff und den Mechanismus ausschaltete. Als er die Hand hervorzog, sah Mila ihn verdattert an.

„Woher …?" begann sie, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Lily", antwortete er lakonisch und schob sie die Stufen hinauf. „Oder wie bin ich sonst in euren Schlafsaal gekommen, hm?" Darüber hatte sie sich eigentlich keine Gedanken gemacht.

Da Mila als erste den Flur zu den Schlafsälen betrat, flammten die Fackeln an den Wänden auf und leuchteten ihnen den Weg. Er ging so selbstverständlich neben ihr her, als würde er ständig an Mädchenschlafsäle vorbeischlendern. Innerlich knirschte sie mit den Zähnen bei dieser Vorstellung. Aber wenn Lily ihm den Mechanismus erst vor kurzem gezeigt hatte, war er vermutlich wirklich erst das zweite Mal hier oben.

Vor ihrer Tür blieb er stehen und sah sie abwartend an.

„Was?" fragte sie.

Er zwinkerte. „Ich werde den Raum erst betreten, wenn Du mich hereinbittest", erklärte er mit ernster Stimme und Mila musste leise kichern. Soviel Rücksichtnahme hätte sie diesem Strolch gar nicht zugetraut.

„Und wenn ich Dir jetzt sage, dass ich schon immer davon geträumt habe, dass ein Tunichtgut in mein Zimmer hereinplatzt um mich zu verführen?" fragte sie herausfordernd und sah genau das Blitzen in seinen Augen. Doch nichts außer diesem verriet, wie ihm dieser Gedanke gefiel. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur, wenn Sie mich hereinbitten, Mylady. Den Tunichtgut heben wir uns für später auf."

Lachend verneigte sie sich tief vor ihm. „Nun denn. Mr. Black, darf ich bitten!" Er nickte und Mila drehte den Türknauf.

Das Zimmer wurde nur durch den Kamin erleuchtet, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte. Die Flammen malten Schattenspiele auf die Wände. Während sich Sirius erneut umsah und recht schnell Lucy entdeckte, die ihn misstrauisch beäugte, schlüpfte Mila hastig aus den vielen Kleidungsstücken und nutze sein neu erwachtes Interesse an ihrer Katze, um sich ihr Nachthemd überzustreifen.

Als sie fertig war, ging sie zu ihm hinüber und hockte sich neben ihn. „Willst Du Deinen Pyjama schnell …?" begann sie, doch Sirius schwang kurz den Zauberstab und hielt im nächsten Moment das genannte Kleidungsstück in den Händen. Sie seufzte und er wandte den Blick von der Katze ab.

„Was?"

„Ob ich irgendwann auch so selbstverständlich mit Magie umgehen werde?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog seine Schuhe aus. „Ich bin schließlich damit aufgewachsen. Für mich ist das völlig normal."

„Aber sehnst Du Dich denn nie danach, einfach Dinge ohne Magie zu tun? Mit Deinen eigenen Händen?"

Während er sich den Pullover über den Kopf zog, beschloss Sirius, dass es durchaus Dinge gab, die er mit seinen eigenen Händen tun wollte. Aber er hielt es für klüger, das nicht laut zu sagen … das Bild von ihr, wie sie sich damals wütend vor ihm umgezogen hatte, stahl sich vor sein geistiges Auge und er verdrängte es hastig … Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn schon viele schlaflose Nächte beschert, in denen er in seinem Bett lag und sich mühte, kein verräterische Geräusch von sich zu geben, während er mit seinen Händen das tat, was er sich so sehr von ihr wünschte..

_‚Nicht jetzt!´_, schalt er sich selbst und zerrte auch sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, um sich abzulenken.

Mit entblößtem Oberkörper saß er da und griff nach seinem Pyjama-Oberteil, als er plötzlich ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit erneut zu klopfen. Sanft fuhr sie über seine nackte Haut und er schluckte heftig. „Tut es noch weh?" fragte sie leise und beugte sich vor, sodass er sogar ihren Atem spüren konnte. „Nein", krächzte er nach kurzem Zögern, da er erst begreifen musste, wovon sie sprach.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie diese Menschen Dir das antun konnten."

Er schnaubte leise. Wenigstens hatte Mila es mit der Erwähnung seiner verdammten Familie geschafft, die erotische Stimmung zu verscheuchen …

Nur zögerlich nahm sie ihre Hand wieder fort. Mit dieser kurzen Berührung hatte sie so viel gespürt. Nicht mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, sie zu benutzen. Sie hatte seine Haut gespürt. Warm. Glatt. Hatte seinen Geruch in sich eingesogen. Er roch nach Schnee, Freiheit und etwas, dass ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Ihm selbst.

Er zog sein Pyjama-Oberteil an und kämpfte sich aus seiner Hose. Mila sah ihm dabei mit flammenden Wangen zu. Auch wenn sie sich dafür schalt. Es war zu verführerisch, den Blick über seinen sexy Hintern schweifen zu lassen. Und auch sein Rücken war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Seine Taille war schlank und wurde Richtung Brust immer breiter. Seine Arm- und Rückenmuskulatur spielte verführerisch, während er die Pyjama-Hose über seine Beine hinaufzog.

Endlich umgezogen, richtete er den Blick wieder auf Lucy, die sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. „Deine Katze mag mich nicht", seufzte er und sah Mila über die Schulter hinweg an. „Vielleicht spürt sie ja den Hund in Dir", stichelte sie und er streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Lachend krabbelte sie hinter ihn und plötzlich lagen ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Nicht bewegen", flüsterte sie direkt neben seinem Ohr.

Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht rühren können! Ihre weichen, runden Brüste drückten sich an seinen Rücken und außerdem war da nicht mehr allzu viel Stoff zwischen ihnen. Heiße Erregung begann in ihm zu pulsieren. Er schluckte und spürte, wie sie ihre Wange an seine schmiegte.

„Lucy", lockte Mila leise und die Katze spitzte die Ohren. „Komm her, Süße. Sirius tut Dir nichts." Leise, beruhigende Laute ließen ein angenehmes Summen an seiner Wange entstehen. Unwillkürlich schloss er kurz wohlig die Augen. Und dann spürte er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes, Kaltes an seinen Fingerspitzen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, entdeckte er, dass es Lucy war, die vorsichtig seine Hand beschnupperte. Mit großen, gelben Schlitzaugen hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Streichele sie", flüsterte Mila an seiner Wange und er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Langsam hob er die Hand, ohne dass das Tier sich bewegte. Sie sah ihn einfach nur weiter unverwand an. Als seine Fingerspitzen die ersten Härchen ihres Fells berührten, streckte sich die Katze plötzlich und drückte ihren Kopf fest gegen seine Hand. Lautes Schnurren erfüllte den Raum. Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr Sirius, während er Lucy kraulte, die wie verrückt an ihm vorbei strich und schmuste. Jetzt spürte Mila die Vibration seines Lachens an ihrer Wange und unwillkürlich schmiegte sie sich ein bisschen fester gegen ihn.

Er fühlte sich gut an – warm, stark. Und dieser Geruch! Ihr wurde fast schwindlig, so gut roch er. Sie wollte am liebsten den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm so dasitzen.

* * *

Nach einer Weile, Lucy kugelte immer noch um sie herum, wandte er allerdings den Kopf und zwang sie so, sich ein Stückchen von ihm zu entfernen. „Wo soll ich schlafen?"

Noch völlig in dem wohligen Gefühl gefangen, lächelte sie ihn zärtlich an. „Bei mir?"

Erst als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es nicht nur gedacht, sondern es auch ausgesprochen hatte! Tiefe Röte war die Konsequenz und sie schlug bei seinem überraschten Blick die Augen nieder. Als er jedoch lediglich „Okay" sagte und auf die Füße kam, konnte sie nur noch sprachlos zu ihm hochstarren.

Lächelnd ergriff er ihre Hände und zog sie so dicht an sich hoch, wie er es damals auf dem Astronomie-Turm getan hatte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch so wunderbar an. Nein, viel wundervoller. Lucy strich um seine Beine und Mila schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass die arme Katzendame seinem Charme genauso erlegen war, wie sie.

„Willst Du innen oder außen schlafen?"

Ihr entfuhr ein nervöses Lachen und ihre Antwort war mehr eine Frage: „Äh …. Innen?" Sirius nickte und schlug ihre Bettdecke auf. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er ihr, voranzugehen.

Tief durchatmend kletterte sie ins Bett und rutschte an die äußerste Kante. Er folgte ihr unter die Decke und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab, sie ansehend. „Ich könnte auch …", bot er vorsichtig an, doch sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Lächelnd strich er ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah sie an.

„Erzähl mir von Deinen Weihnachten zuhause", bat er leise und Mila nickte. Sie begann zu erzählen – von ihrer Familie, dem traditionellen Weihnachtsbaum-Schlagen mit ihrem Vater, dem Gefühl der Spannung, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und hinunterstürmte, um ihre Geschenke auszupacken. Das Weihnachtsessen mit der ganzen Familie.

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, und je mehr sie von schönen Begebenheiten erzählte, desto dunkler wurde sein Blick. Als Mila es bemerkte, schwieg sie betroffen. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich leise, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Außerdem kann ich über dieses Weihnachten nicht klagen." Sie lächelte ihn an und strich über seine Wange. „Warts ab … es wird besser."

* * *

_Und? Wie viele von euch sind - so wie meine Beta-Leserin - jetzt in Erwartung von etwas richtig Schmutzigem? Würde mich echt interessieren. Hihihihi! Reviews, ihr Lieben! Ich will doch euren Rekord von 8 Stück für ein Kapitel geknackt sehen! _


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **Okay, jetzt ist es hochoffiziell! Ihr verblüfft mich echt immer wieder! Ich habe jetzt mit wahren Schimpftiraden gerechnet, weil ich ab jetzt immer mehr nur noch an das Eine denke – und ihr wollt das? Bei meiner letzten Geschichte musste ich mir anhören, dass ich es langsamer angehen und so was doch nicht bei Teenagern schreiben könnte. Muss mich jetzt erst mal von meiner Überraschung erholen … Nicht, dass mir euer Stimmungswandel nicht gefallen würde … (SMILE!) Ehrlich gesagt, ICH BIN BEGEISTERT! Okay, dann fangen wir mal ganz langsam an – und steigern uns in den folgenden Kapiteln kräftig, okay! Viel Spaß bei Sirius Verwandlung in einen pubertierenden Lustmolch …_

**Remus Bride:** Aber, aber, meine Beta-Leserin – wie lange kennst Du mich jetzt schon? Ich habe eben meine sadistische Ader … Hähähähä!

**Uli:** Du glaubst echt noch an das Gute in diesem Mann. Na hör mal, dass ist ein mit Hormonen voll gepumpter Black! (SMILE!)

**Imobilus:** Ohoh, reich´ mir mal jemand den Feuerlöscher. … Ich kann doch nicht meine treueste Reviewerin in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Mal sehen, vielleicht entschädigt Dich Sirius ein bisschen … (Grins!) Und denk daran: unter dem Bauch ist Remus kitzlig!

**Ankantoiel:** Das lernt man auf der „Böse Autoren"-Schule – ich hab da mit Auszeichnung bestanden. (SMILE!)

**Pia:** Hallöchen Du! Freut mich, dass Du auch so begeistert bist, dass es jetzt ganz langsam zum wesentlichen kommt. Aber ich habe mir den Vorwurf, es hier mit Teenagern zu tun zu haben, doch zu Herzen genommen. Wir steigern uns also langsam. Heißer Sex dauert noch ein wenig … (Seufz!) Und zu Remus – der Arme wird sich noch ein wenig gedulden lassen. Wenn – irgendwann einmal – diese Geschichte zu Ende geht, kommt er auch noch dran!

**Papabear:** Nicht entschuldigen, ich freue mich doch viel eher, dass Du wieder mal dabei bist! Als Mann kannst du vielleicht nachvollziehen, was der arme Sirius jetzt in diesem Kapitel durchmachen muss … (GRINS!)

**ShiaAngel:** Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du vergisst uns … (Schluchz!)

**Kapitel 17**

Nur widerwillig erwachte Lily aus ihrem Traum und versuchte, den Moment des tatsächlichen Erwachens noch möglichst lange herauszuzögern. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte eine wunderbar vertraute Stimme an ihrem Ohr und nicht minder wunderbare Lippen drückten ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich unwillkürlich noch en bisschen enger an James, der seinerseits ebenfalls die Umarmung verstärkte, „und frohe Weihnachten." Ein erneuter Kuss war seine Antwort und sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um. Er nahm es als Einladung, sie zum dritten Mal zu küssen – dieses Mal gründlich - und lächelte. „Hast Du schön geträumt?" „Hmmmhm", antwortete sie schläfrig und vergrub ihre Nase an seinem Hals. Sie liebte es, neben ihm aufzuwachen.

„Weißt Du eigentlich, wo Padfoot hin ist?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn, nur um dann zu seufzen. Wie zur Hölle konnte er jetzt an Sirius denken? Mit ihr in seinen Armen! „Ist doch egal", murmelte sie und strich sein Rückgrat mit ihrer Hand entlang. Er erschauerte bei ihrer Berührung und sie lächelte triumphierend. Soviel zu Thema …

„Aber er ist gestern nicht wiedergekommen", hörte sie erneut seine Stimme.

Augenblicklich setzte sich Lily kerzengrade im Bett auf und verpasste James so einen Schlag mit ihrem Ellbogen mitten ins Gesicht. „AU!" Er hielt sich die Nase, doch seine Freundin war inzwischen schon wie eine Furie aus dem Bett gesprungen.

„Ist Mila denn zurückgekommen?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Nein", nuschelte James, der prüfend seine geschundene Nase abtastete. Durch Lilys Lärm waren mittlerweile auch Remus und Peter erwacht. „Habt ihr Sirius oder Mila gesehen?" fragte sie die beiden, die verschlafen den Kopf schüttelten.

„Verdammt!" fluchte sie und kramte ihre Hose und ihren Pullover hervor. „James, steh auf! Vielleicht ist den Beiden was passiert! Remus, verdammt! Du bist schließlich Vertrauensschüler!" Beide Jungs stöhnten, quälten sich dann aber aus ihren Betten und zogen sich ebenfalls an. Peter vergrub seinen Kopf derweilen wieder im Kissen.

Sie stürzte die Treppe hinab, gefolgt von den beiden Jungs, und tastete alle Sessel und die große Couch mit den Augen ab, auf der Suche nach einer Spur. Remus war mittlerweile zu der Treppe der Mädchen-Schlafsäle gegangen und öffnete die geheime Wandöffnung. Als er die Hand hineinsteckte, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Lily?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Hast Du das letzte Mal vergessen, den Zauber zu aktivieren?"

„Natürlich habe ich ihn aktiviert", protestierte sie, runzelte aber ebenfalls die Stirn, als Remus ohne dass etwas geschah die ersten drei Stufen erklomm.

„Er war aber abgeschaltet."

Langsam ging Lily ein Licht auf und sie rauschte an Remus vorbei zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. James, der mit offenem Mund beobachtet hatte, was sein Freund getan hatte, verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und funkelte ihn an.

„Du wusstest von diesem Mechanismus und hast nichts gesagt? MOONY! Weißt Du, wie viel wunderbare Streiche wir hätten spielen können!" Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern und rieb sich den Kopf.

Lily war mittlerweile vor ihrer Tür angekommen und drehte den Knauf um. Das Bild, was sie sah, verschlug ihr erst einmal die Sprache. Dicht aneinander gekuschelt lagen Sirius und Mila gemeinsam in ihrem Bett und schliefen. Ihr Nachthemd war ihr bis zum Bauch hoch gerutscht und sein Pyjama-Oberteil stand zur Hälfte offen.

James und Remus holten sie ein und blieben ebenfalls wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen.

Als Moonys Augen über das schlafende Pärchen wanderten, packte ihn kalte Eifersucht und er verschränkte unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust, um sich nicht wütend auf Sirius zu stürzen. Er wollte ihn aus dem Bett schleifen und ihn anschreien, dass er gefälligst seine dreckigen Finger von seiner Mila nehmen sollte! Mit diebischen Vergnügen wartete er darauf, dass Lily explodierte. Sie würde diesen Regelverstoß niemals dulden! Er brauchte gar nichts zu tun – nur warten.

„Ich habs doch gewusst", murmelte James neben Lily triumphierend, war trotzdem aber mindesten genauso erstaunt wie Remus, als sie die Tür leise wieder ins Schloss zog. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie erklärte: „Ich denke, wir sollten sie schlafen lassen. Na los! Ihr besorgt Frühstück und ich hole die Geschenke."

* * *

Langsam erwachte Mila. Sie hatte ganz wunderbar geträumt. Sie und Sirius waren spazieren gewesen. Und schließlich war er mit ihr gemeinsam in ihr Zimmer gegangen und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Er war so wunderbar gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, Stunden um Stunden um … Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper uns Mila lächelte in ihr Kissen. Nur sehr langsam bemerkte sie den warmen Körper in ihrem Rücken.

Seit wann schlief Lucy denn dort? Normalerweise lag sie zu ihren Füßen. Und wieso war sie so groß?

Unwillkürlich begann sie so weit sie konnte mit ihrem Fuß den Körper hinter ihr abzutasten – verdammt, er wollte gar nicht aufhören. Irritiert wandte sie sich um – und blickte direkt in Sirius Gesicht, der immer noch schlief.

Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als sie ihn anstarrte. Oh nein! Sie hatte doch nicht etwa …? Hatten sie …?

Als Sie das Nachthemd bemerkte, welches sich fest um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, sank sie erleichtert in sich zusammen. Nein, sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen – nur im selben Bett.

Schade …´

Sie erschrak selbst über diesen Gedanken, musste dann aber grinsen. Natürlich war es schade … es war schließlich herrlich gewesen. Ob es in der Realität auch so war?

Vorsichtig wandte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um und hoffte, ihn nicht damit zu wecken. Als Mila Sirius direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte, tat sie dies´ ausgiebigst. Seine Wimpern malten dunkle Halbmonde auf sein Gesicht. Anscheinend rasierte er sich auch schon, denn ein leichter Blauschimmer war sichtbar geworden. Es verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas Verwegenes und sie hob die Hand, um seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie war rau und es kitzelte ein bisschen.

Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf seine nackte Brust, auf der sich ebenfalls kleine Härchen kräuselten. Mit zwischen die Zähne gezogener Unterlippe streckte sie noch einmal die Hand aus. Ganz vorsichtig berührte sie erst den weichen Flaum, bevor sie mutiger wurde und ihre Fingerspitzen gegen seine Haut presste. Eine Gänsehaut entstand direkt darunter. Er war so warm. Fast heiß. Sie wollte ihn weiter erforschen. Tiefer in ihn dringen. Ihn fühlen.

„Guten Morgen."

Mila fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass die Matratze erbebte und starrte in seine dunklen Augen, die einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Sirius Stimme klang rauer als gewöhnlich.

„Gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?"

Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich dunkel, als er ihren Blick mit dem seinen fest hielt. Langsam nickte sie. Er lächelte ein schläfriges Lächeln und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Im nächsten Moment presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und Mila vergaß, verlegen zu sein. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein, streichelte und lockte sie, versprach ihr Dinge, die sie zittern ließen. Als er ihre Lippen wieder freigab, konnte sie nur zittrig Luft holen, während er langsam über ihren Kiefer tiefer wanderte.

Sie seufzte auf, als er ihren Hals hinab fuhr, tiefer und immer tiefer. Als er die weiche Haut direkt unter ihrem Puls erreichte, erschauderte Mila unwillkürlich und keuchte leise. Bei diesem kehligen Geräusch hielt Sirius kurz inne, nur um dann erneut seine Lippen auf dieses winzige Stückchen Haut zu pressen. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und kostete von ihr, was ihr erneut diesen leisen, wohligen Laut entlockte. Seine Hände fanden die nackte Haut ihres Oberschenkels, streichelten, erkämpften sich mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Weg hinauf.

Grade als er fast an ihrem Po angelangt war, polterte jemand gegen die Tür und im nächsten Moment krachte sie gegen die Wand.

„GUTEN MORGEN!" grölten James und Lily im Chor und im nächsten Moment wurde Sirius von seinem Freund aus dem Bett gezerrt. Mila blieb geschockt liegen.

„Es ist Weihnachten! Los, ihr Schlafmützen, aufstehen." James bugsierte seinen besten Freund ungefragt aus dem Zimmer, bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte. Mila blieb mit Lily allein zurück, die sie durchdringend ansah.

„Habt ihr …?" fragte Lily und wurde bei ihrer persönlichen Frage selbst ein wenig rot. Hastig schüttelte Mila den Kopf und Lily lächelte erleichtert.

„Gut!"

Ein diabolisches Grinsen verscheuchte ihre Röte. „Und ich dachte schon, ich müsse euch beiden höchst persönlich den Hintern versohlen. Bei Sirius Knackarsch hätte mir das sicher viel Spaß gemacht." Ihre Freundin schnappt erst empört nach Luft, bevor beide hysterisch zu kichern begannen.

* * *

„Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Sirius kochte vor Wut, während James ihn in ihren Schlafsaal bugsierte und die Tür mit seinem Fuß schloss. Als sie ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ er seinen Freund endlich los und wandte sich um. Remus war unten im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und Peter leistete seinem plötzlich ziemlich sauertöpfischen Freund Gesellschaft.

„Hey, cool bleiben! Was regst Du Dich denn so …?" Sein Blick blieb plötzlich an Sirius Pyjama-Hose hängen, die sich deutlich ausbeulte. Und zwar sehr deutlich. James grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

„Aha."

„Was aha?" schnappte Sirius sofort. Er folgte seinem Blick und erst jetzt wurde ihm sein ´körperlicher Zustand´ bewusst. Das Blut stieg ihm in die Wangen und er wandte sich abrupt ab. Bei dieser ungewohnten Schamhaftigkeit prustete James los. „Ich hab doch gewusst, das Du scharf auf Mila bist", erklärte er triumphierend.

Sirius antwortete lieber nicht, sondern ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber, öffnete ihn ruckartig und tat so, als wühle er nach neuen Klamotten. Aber viel eher ging es ihm darum, dass er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick hinter den Türen des Schrankes verbergen konnte.

Tief durchatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und seine heftige Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Zur Hölle, sie war nicht das erste Mädchen für ihn. Er hatte schon gevögelt. Mehr als einmal!

Innerlich verzog er kurz das Gesicht über seine Wortwahl, doch er musste es vor sich selbst runterspielen. Denn keines der Mädchen, denen er irgendwo im Schloss den Rock hochgeschoben hatte, hatte ihn so verrückt gemacht. So geschmeckt. Sich so angefühlt, wie Mila noch vor ein paar Minuten. Es waren nur kurze Nummern gewesen, um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Aber heute war es nicht bloß darum gegangen …

Er war aufgewacht und war sich sicher gewesen, zu träumen. Er hatte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange gespürt, auf seiner Brust – und als er die Augen öffnete, hatte sie ihn angesehen und ihm endgültig den Kopf verdreht.

Zur Hölle, damals auf dem Astronomie-Turm hatte er es auf die besondere Situation geschoben. Er war fertig gewesen, unglücklich, seine Familie hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt. So hatte er die heftige Reaktion auf Mila wunderbar erklären können. Aber heute hatte er diese Ausrede nicht.

Er verfluchte und dankte James und Lily gleichzeitig für die Störung. Was wäre geschehen, wenn sie nicht gekommen wären? Hätte er sie ausgezogen? Ihre vollkommenen Brüste gestreichelt? Ihre milchweiße Haut gekostet? Hätte sie sich ihm hingegeben?

Anstatt nachzulassen, schwoll seine Erregung bei diesen Gedanken noch weit mehr an und Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. Entweder Prongs verschwand endlich und er konnte beenden, was dieses wunderbare Mädchen, ohne es zu wissen, begonnen hatte – oder er musste dringend eiskalt duschen!

Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er die Tür klappern und als er vorsichtig um eine der Schranktüren lugte, war sein Freund wirklich verschwunden.

´Gesegnet sei Dein Feingefühl, Prongs! ´

Seufzend lehnte er die Stirn gegen die Tür und schob seine rechte Hand in den Bund seiner Pyjama-Hose. Die andere grub er fest in das Hutbrett und stöhnte leise. Bei Merlin, dass hätte nicht einmal eine eiskalte Dusche beheben können …

Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, ihr den Rock hochzuschieben. Seine Zähne sanft in ihrer Halsbeuge zu vergraben, während er sich tief in ihr versenkte. Ihr leises Stöhnen, wenn er sich begann zu bewegen. Ihre Feuchtigkeit, ihre Enge.

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, dachte an ihre Brüste, wie sich ihre Spitzen unter seinen Händen zusammenzogen. Sein Körper spannte sich an und mit einem nicht mehr wirklich leisen Stöhnen kam er.

Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, seine Beine würden ihm den Dienst versagen. Heftig atmend beruhigte er sich. Seine rechte Hand war feucht und klebte, und während er sie zur Faust geballt aus seiner Hose zog, schnitt er über sich selbst eine Grimasse. Grade hatte er das berühmte Teenager-Klischee erfüllt.

Er tauchte seine Hand in die Waschschüssel neben seinem Bett, die die Hauselfen bereits mit warmem Wasser gefüllt hatten, und griff mit der anderen nach der Seife. Danach ließ er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs das Wasser verschwinden und zauberte Neues hervor, mit dem er sich wusch. Zähne-Putzen folgte, und schließlich zog er sich an. Seufzend betrachtet er sich im Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn unverschämt an und Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er hätte schwören können, dass es „Geiler Bock!" murmelte, während er das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Als er endlich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, blieb er auf der letzten Stufe stehen und sah auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Sein Magen hüpfte vor Überraschung.

Wenn er an Weihnachten zu Hause gewesen war, musste er möglichst leise sein, weil seine Mutter wieder einmal einen ihrer Migräne-Anfälle hatte, die nicht einmal mit „Fosters guten Blitzapillen" zu kurieren war – einem äußerst starkem Zaubermittel gegen Schmerzen. Seine Erzeugerin – Mutter war definitiv das falsche Wort - hatte diese Dinger gegessen wie Süßigkeiten. Das Essen endete immer im Streit, bei dem sich zuerst seine Eltern anfauchten und, nachdem sein Vater wütend die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, seine Mutter schließlich dazu überging, ihren Ältesten zu beschimpfen und ihm zu sagen, wie wertlos er sei und was für eine Schande er doch für die ehrenwerte Familie Black war.

Jetzt aber bot sich Sirius ein anderes Bild: seine Freunde saßen gemeinsam um den Tisch und scherzten und lachten miteinander. Ein Berg von Päckchen türmte sich auf dem Tisch, neben dem Frühstück und den Tassen mit heißer Schokolade. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst diesen Moment zu stören.

Mila jedoch entdeckte ihn auf der Treppe und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sein Blut sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf in andere Körperregionen fließen ließ. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er erwiderte es nur zögernd. Dafür aber umso strahlender. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und ohne zu wissen, was er da wirklich tat, folgte er ihrer stummen Einladung.

Er ergriff ihre Finger und ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa ziehen, auf dem sie zusammen mit Moony mit angewinkelten Beinen saß. Sofort schob ihm Lily einen Teller hin, ohne ihr Gespräch mit Peter zu unterbrechen, und im nächsten Moment folgte ein duftendes Brötchen. James grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an und Sirius war sich in diesem Moment sehr sicher, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich in Weihnachtsstimmung war!

* * *

_Okay, ich bin wirklich aus der Übung. Wenn es mir bei Sirius kleiner "Notlösung" schon so warm wird ... Geht´s euch auch so? Reviews! Bitte, bitte!_  



	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Hallöchen, ihr Süßen. So – heute haben ich wieder mal einen dieser Tage, an denen ich Sirius Familie überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Wisst ihr, wieso? Nein? Und euch geht es (noch) nicht so? Na, dann lest mal ganz schnell das Kapitel. Und was ist denn mit meinen Reviewern los? Nur 3 Stück? War das letzte Kapitel so schlecht? Oder alle so enttäuscht, weil es dann doch nicht so vogelwild zuging? Hey, ich hab´ euch gesagt, dass ich mich langsam steigere. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Uli:** Wie gesagt, Remus wird noch auf die Frau seines Lebens warten müssen. Möchte den Kuschelwolf eigentlich nicht so nebenbei abhandeln. Remus bekommt seine eigene Geschichte! Jawohl! Aber Du liest doch auch die Geschichten meiner Beta-Leserin Remus Bride, oder! Da gibt es doch immer ausreichend „Remus-Gekuschel"! (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** Huhu! Danke übrigens, der Kuchen war sehr lecker! Zumindest das Stück, was ich abbekommen habe, den Rest hat Sirius in sich reingestopft. Gefräßiges Etwas, Du! Und der Feuerlöscher steht neu gefüllt auch neben mir. Nur melden, wenn die Flammen wieder züngeln! (Hihi!)

**ShiaAngel:** Jaja, die liebe Schule … Gott sei Dank ist das für mich vorbei!

_**Und hey: schaut mal bei meiner Beta-Leserin Remus Bride vorbei. Sie fängt grade eine neue Geschichte an, „das Schwert der Druiden". Also, mich hat der Prolog schon umgehauen! Und immer schön Reviews schreiben, ja!**_

**Kapitel 18**

„James?" Seine Mutter lugte durch die Tür seines Zimmers, doch ihr Sohn war nirgends zu entdecken. Wusste der Himmel, wo er wieder steckte. Leise seufzend ging sie die Treppe wieder hinunter, um ihn vielleicht unten zu finden. Doch weder in der Küche noch im Wohnzimmer war eine Spur von ihm.

Sie fand ihn per Zufall im Garten. Vielmehr entdeckte sie seine Füße, die durch das dichte Blätterdach des großen Apfelbaumes blitzten. Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihrem Sohn hoch, der gedankenverloren ein Pergament in seinen Händen ansah.

„Ein Brief von Lily?"

James schrak heftig zusammen. „MUM! Willst Du mich umbringen?" fragte er im vorwurfsvollen Ton und blickte zu ihr hinunter. Samantha Potter lächelte nur.

Er seufzte und wandte den Blick wieder zu der Rolle Pergament in seiner Hand. „Nein", antwortete er endlich auf die Frage, die seine Mum ihm gestellt hatte. „Er ist von Sirius."

„Es scheint kein erfreulicher Brief zu sein", mutmaßte sie, seinen Blick deutend.

„Richtig." James sprang in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung von dem Ast, auf dem er gesessen hatte und hielt seiner Mutter den Brief hin. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und überflog ihn kurz.

„Es klingt, als ginge es ihm gut", erklärte sie.

„Das ist es ja." James seufzte. „Das klingt nicht nach Sirius, Mum. Das klingt, als habe ihn jemand gezwungen, den Müll zu schreiben."

Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Außerdem hatte James schon mehrfach von der unterkühlten Beziehung zwischen seinem besten Freund und seinen Eltern erzählt. Dabei war Sirius ein so netter Junge. Vielleicht ein bisschen übermütig. Aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn auf Anhieb gemocht!

In einer tröstenden Geste strich sie James über die Wange. „Möchtest Du ihn vielleicht einladen?" schlug sie vor und erntete ein begeistertes Lächeln ihres Sohnes. „Darf ich?" Mrs. Potter lachte bei der mühsam beherrschten Euphorie, die James erfasst hatte. „Natürlich. Rein mit Dir. Sebus ist drinnen." Sebus war die Familien-Eule der Potters.

James stürmte ins Haus zurück, riss Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus der Schublade im Wohnzimmer und kritzelte hastig einen kurzen Brief an Sirius. „Hey Padfoot! Mum und Dad erlauben, dass Du zu uns kommst. Also schwing Deinen Hintern nach Godric Hollow!" Er rollte den Brief zusammen und band ihn hastig an Sebus Kralle, der die Hast des jungen Mannes mit nur mildem Interesse beäugte. Als James dem Uhu allerdings den Unterarm hinhielt, hüpfte er brav darauf. Er trug den Vogel nach draußen. „Gib den Brief nur Sirius", wies er ihn an und der Vogel startete fast im gleichen Moment.

* * *

Nur schlecht brachte Sirius das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle, während er den Brief von James wieder und wieder las. Mum und Dad erlauben, dass Du zu uns kommst. ´ Das Zittern verstärkte sich noch.

Es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn immer beschimpft und gedemütigt, jedoch nie so. Noch nie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Das Beben seiner Finger führte dazu, dass er das kostbare Pergament zerknitterte. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Er musste hier raus.

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und hastete zu seinem Schrank hinüber. Er riss wahllos Kleider aus dem Schrank heraus und stopfte sie achtlos in seinen Schrankkoffer. Seine Schuluniformen und seine Bücher folgten. Manche würden Eselsohren davontragen.

Sirius griff seinen Zauberstab und schob ihn in seinen Reiseumhang. Als er fertig war, wuchtete er den schweren Koffer die Treppe hinab zur Haustür. Unten angekommen entdeckte er Kreacher, den Hauselfen seiner Familie. Der Mistkerl machte nicht einmal Anstalten, ihm zu helfen.

„Sie verlassen das Haus, Master Sirius?"

Der junge Mann antwortete nicht, sondern zog den Koffer hinter sich her zur Haustür. Mühsam öffnete er sie und trat ins Freie. Als sie scheppernd hinter ihm ins Schloss krachte, blieb Sirius keuchend stehen und schloss die Augen. Er war nicht wirklich leise gewesen. Seine Eltern mussten ihn gehört haben. Außerdem würde dieser arschkriecherische Hauself sofort Bescheid geben. Aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass sich niemand die Mühe geben würde, ihm zu folgen.

Er durfte nicht zaubern.

Nicht außerhalb von Hogwarts. Er war noch nicht volljährig und er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, von Hogwarts rausgeschmissen zu werden. Wo sollte er denn sonst hin?

Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch er wischte sie hastig mit dem Ärmel fort. James´, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Ich muss zu James. ´ Wenn es sein musste, dann auch auf Muggel-Art.

* * *

5 Tage waren vergangen – und immer noch keine Nachricht von Sirius! Unruhig rutschte James in seinem Bett hin und her. Er war zum Umfallen müde, doch die Sorge um seinen Freund raubte ihm den Schlaf. Mittlerweile hatte er sowohl Mila, wie auch Lily, Remus und Peter Eulen geschickt und sie gefragt, ob sie etwas von ihm gehört hatten. Sebus war mittlerweile völlig eingeschnappt, weil sein Herr ihn in diesem Sauwetter rausjagte. Draußen schüttete es wie aus Eimern.

Keiner der Freunde wusste etwas von Sirius.

Mila war völlig ausgerastet, als er ihr über den Kamin von dem Brief Sirius´ erzählt hatte.

Wo steckte er nur?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es mittlerweile halb Drei war. Er musste wenigstens versuchen zu schlafen.

Grade, als er sich wieder in seine Decke gewickelt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Klang wie Klopfen. Vielmehr Hämmern. Er fuhr aus dem Bett und war im nächsten Moment auf den Füßen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rannte er die Treppe hinab. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, während er im Kopf immer wieder Lass es Padfoot sein! ´ wiederholte.

Als er unten angekommen war, hörte er seinen Dad, der ebenfalls durch das Hämmern erwacht war, „James, warte …" sagen. Doch der Junge achtete nicht auf die Warnung seines Vaters, sondern riss die Türe auf. Ein Blitz durchzuckte den Nachthimmel und tauchte die Gestalt im Türrahmen in ein unheimliches Licht. Heiße Erleichterung durchfuhr James. Sirius blickte ihm aus erschöpften Augen entgegen – bevor er seinem Freund einfach in die Arme kippte.

James hörte den erschrockenen Aufschrei seiner Mutter und im nächsten Moment waren seine Eltern an seiner Seite. „Ist das …?" fragte seine Mutter entsetzt. Sein Dad zögerte nicht so lange. Er hob Sirius kurzerhand einfach hoch und schleppte ihn hinüber zum Sofa. James eilte hinter ihm her. Sirius sah völlig fertig aus, als habe er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, geschweige denn etwas gegessen.

„Junge?" Harold Potter schüttelte Sirius leicht. „Junge! Mach die Augen auf!" Ein Husten war alles, was Sirius an Rektion zeigte. Mit ernstem Gesicht legte James Vater eine Hand auf seine Stirn, bevor er zu seiner Frau aufsah, die Sirius besorgt musterte. „Er hat Fieber, Sam. Er muss aus den Klamotten raus und in ein Bett. Sag bitte Daisy Bescheid." Sie nickte und wandte sich zur Tür. Daisy war die Hauselfe der Potters. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, hörte James, wie seine Mutter fassungslos murmelte: „Wie können sie den armen Kerl nur bei diesem Wetter vor die Tür lassen?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen sah James wortlos dabei zu, wie seine Eltern Sirius völlig auszogen und ihn in einen von seinen Pyjamas steckten. Daisy eilte mit Wärmflaschen und Teetassen hin und her, räumte sie wieder weg, brachte Decken und Kissen. Irgendwann begann Sirius so heftig zu zittern, das seine Zähne laut aufeinander schlugen. James wich ihm nicht von der Seite.

* * *

Seufzend beobachtete Samantha Potter in den frühen Morgenstunden ihren Sohn. Er hatte die ganze Nacht neben seinem Freund in einem Sessel ausgeharrt und war nicht bereit gewesen, selbst schlafen zu gehen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie per Kamin mit Sirius Eltern gesprochen hatte. Sie war so naiv gewesen zu glauben, sie würden sich vielleicht Sorgen machen. Aber ihre Reaktion war deutlich gewesen …

_´Sie können diesen Bastard gern behalten, wenn Sie es wünschen. ´ _

Wie konnte eine Mutter nur so von ihrem Sohn sprechen? Mrs. Potter war von der Art und Weise dieser Frau so wütend geworden, dass sie nicht hatte an sich halten können. Diese Person hatte daraufhin einfach den Kontakt abgebrochen.

Ihr Mann erschien hinter ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Kommst Du zurecht, Liebling?"

Gedankenverloren nickte sie. „Harold?"

„Ja?"

Mrs. Potter seufzte leise und sah ihren Mann endlich an. Er lächelte mit diesem wissenden Lächeln, dass ihm eigen war. Ein kurzes Schulterzucken ging seinen nächsten Worten voraus:

„Wir wollten schon immer zwei Söhne haben, oder!"

Sie strahlte ihn an und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. „Du liest in mir, wie in einem offenen Buch, Harold."

Er lachte leise. „Aber er bleibt nur, wenn er wirklich möchte, verstanden? Sollte er sich anders entschließen, wirst Du ihn aus Deiner mütterlichen Umarmung lassen."

Brav nickte sie.

„Gutes Mädchen. Jetzt muss ich aber los. Das Ministerium wartet. Und schick James endlich ins Bett. Er fällt uns noch um!"

Natürlich ging James nicht zu Bett. Es hätte sie auch gewundert …

* * *

Leise vor sich hin summend schwang seine Mutter ihren Zauberstab und ließ so in Schüsseln rühren oder Teller in der Luft tanzen. Wie Muggel diese ganze Hausarbeit nur ohne Zauberstab meistern konnten …

Ein Räuspern aus Richtung des Kamins ließ sie von ihrem Kochbuch aufsehen. Sie lächelte Mila entgegen, die höflich „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Potter:" sagte.

„Mila. Einen guten Morgen auch Dir."

„Ist James da?"

Sie nickte.

„Könnte ich ihn bitte sprechen? Ich mache mir so schreckliche Sorgen um …"

„Oh, Sirius ist hier."

„WAS?" Verdattert sah das Mädchen sie an uns Mrs. Potter musste sich schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen. Ihre Sorge um den Jungen war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Geht es ihm gut? Wieso hat James nicht …?"

„Der arme Junge ist erst letzte Nacht angekommen, meine Liebe. Und nein, es geht ihm nicht gut." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Sie würde Familie Black zu gern einen extralauten Heuler schicken!

Die Besorgnis auf Milas Gesicht wurde sogar noch größer. „Was hat er denn? Ist es schlimm?"

James Mutter zwinkerte lächelnd. „Nun … wenn Deine Eltern es erlauben … wie wäre es, wenn Du selbst nachschaust? Jamie bräuchte dringend eine Pause!"

Seufzend verlagerte James sein Gewicht von der rechten Pobacke auf die linke. Sein Hinterteil war schon vor Stunden eingeschlafen und er musste aufs Klo … Aber er wollte Sirius nicht allein lassen. Was, wenn er ausgerechnet dann wach wurde?

Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schreckte er auf und starrte überrascht Mila an. Was machte sie denn hier! Sie lächelte zaghaft und umarmte ihn spontan. Verblüfft erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie leise, nachdem sie ihren Freund endlich losgelassen hatte. Diese Umarmung musste sein. Sie hatte ihre Erleichterung einfach loswerden müssen!

„Es geht", antwortete er. „Er hat Fieber und schläft seit er hier angekommen ist. Was machst Du denn hier?"

Mila grinste schief und zuckte die Schultern. „Sagen wir, dass ich zu Hause die Wände hoch gegangen bin. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Und Deine Mutter hat eben gepetzt, als ich Dich über das Flohnetzwerk erreichen wollte."

James nickte. War ja klar … Frauen!

Er zwinkerte sie an. „Padfoot freut sich bestimmt, Dich zu sehen." Sein Po begann unangenehm zu kribbeln und James schnitt eine Grimasse. „Und ich erst - bei Merlin, ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Hinterteil einschlafen kann."

Bei seinem kläglichen Gesichtsausdruck musste Mila lachen. „Liegt vermutlich daran, dass Du sonst nie lange genug still sitzt, um ihm die Chance dazu zu geben, JAMIE!" Fies grinsend sah sie auf ihn hinunter. Sie benutzte absichtlich seinen Kinder-Spitznamen.

Er machte ein Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Nein! Hat meine Mum … oh Mann, dieser Spitzname ist so peinlich! Sag ihm bloß nichts davon." Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken in Sirius Richtung und Mila versprach es ihm lachend.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen strubbelte sich James durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Bleibst Du bei ihm? Dann könnte ich kurz für kleine Zauberer …"

Mila gluckste und nickte dann. „Na los, verschwinde, bevor ich hier die Pfützen aufwischen muss! Und iss was!"

„Ja Mum!" Er grinste und erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel. Sein breitbeiniger Gang ließ Mila wieder kichern.

Während James aus dem Zimmer verschwand, sah Mila auf Sirius hinunter. Seine Wangen waren vom Fieber gerötet und einige Haarsträhnen klebten ihm auf der feuchten Stirn. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ sie sich neben ihm auf die Knie nieder und griff mit einer Hand in die Schüssel mit kühlem Wasser, die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand. Das Tuch, das darin geschwommen hatte auswringend, betrachtete sie ihn. Sirius so hilflos zu sehen rührte etwas tief in ihr.

Sanft wuchs sie sein glühendes Gesicht mit dem kühlen Wasser, bevor sie das Tuch zur Seite und ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legte. Tief Luft holend schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte, wie das Fieber durch ihre Fingerspitzen in ihr aufstieg. Schüttelfrost erfasste sie unwillkürlich, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Noch nicht. Nur noch ein bisschen … Sie musste …

Zwei Hände griffen plötzlich um ihre Taille und zogen sie sanft zurück. Sie verlor den Hautkontakt zu ihm und blickte überrascht zu James auf, der zurückgekehrt war. Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Er schafft das schon, Süße. Keine Sorge."

Mila seufzte und ließ sich von ihrem Freund auf die Füße ziehen. Wenigstens wirkte er jetzt nicht mehr so fiebrig wie eben. Sein Gesicht war entspannter. „Los, komm." Prongs zog sie aus dem Zimmer. „Mum sagt, ich bekomme nur etwas zu essen, wenn Du mitisst!"

„Na, dann kann ich ja gar nicht nein sagen."

* * *

Nachdem sie die Pancakes hungrig verschlungen hatten und Sirius immer noch fest schlief, gingen die beiden Teenager hinaus in den Garten. Staunend sah Mila sich um. Godric Hollow, James Elternhaus, war umgeben von riesigen, Schatten spendenden Bäumen. James führte sie zu einer kleinen Bank hinüber und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Sein Hinterteil schien sich wieder erholt zu haben.

Immer noch gefangen durch die malerische Landschaft setzte auch Mila sich neben ihn.

„War Lily schon einmal hier?" fragte sie atemlos, während sie fast ehrfürchtig ihre Fingerspitzen über den tief hängenden Ast des Kirschbaumes neben ihr wandern ließ. Pralle, süße Früchte hingen tonnenweise daran.

„Nein. Bisher leider nicht. Ihre Familie war wohl nicht so begeistert von mir." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Dabei kennen sie mich doch gar nicht."

„Du gehst auch auf diese eigenartige Schule. Das reicht", erklärte sie lächelnd. „Lilys Familie ist … na ja … schwierig, wenn es um Zauberei geht. Ihre Mom hat den Brief aus Hogwarts noch relativ gut aufgenommen. Aber ihr Dad spricht gar nicht darüber und erzählt jedem, dass seine Jüngste auf ein sündhaft teures Muggel-Internat in Frankreich geht. Letzten Sommer hat eine Nachbarin versucht, mit Lily französisch zu reden. Und dabei versteht sie kein Wort." Mila kicherte. „Aber ihre Schwester ist die Schlimmste von allen!"

„Das Pferdegesicht?"

„JAMES!" tadelte Mila, konnte sich aber das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel nicht ganz verkneifen. „So spricht man nicht über Petunia."

Er rümpfte die Nase bei der Erwähnung des Namens. „Aber es stimmt doch. Wenn man die beiden nebeneinander sieht, denkt man entweder, dass Lil adoptiert wurde – oder alle guten Gene abbekommen hat – Schönheit, Intelligenz – und Petunia den Rest."

„Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!"

„Ihr Anblick hat mir gereicht … Ich wollte zur Begrüßung wiehern."

Fest die Lippen aufeinander pressend, bemühte sich Mila nicht zu lachen. Doch es war zwecklos. Sie prustete so heftig los, dass ein paar Vögel hektisch aus den Baumkronen flatterten, lachte so laut, dass ihr die Tränen das Gesicht runter liefen. James lehnte sich grinsend zurück. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mila sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie wieder ein zusammenhängendes Wort hervorbrachte.

„Ich mag es, wie Du lachst", lächelte James sie an.

„Hey! Keine Flirt-Versuche, Potter!" Sie wische sich mit beiden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Sonst werde ich von meiner besten Freundin gesteinigt."

„Ist ja schon gut, ich bin brav. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Padfoot es auch mag, wenn Du lachst."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln herzlich. „Versuchst Du uns grade zu verkuppeln?" neckte sie ihn.

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Er ist, denke ich, vernarrt genug in Dich, meine Zucker-Howler. Und ich glaube außerdem, dass Du auch nicht ganz abgeneigt bist. Sonst hättest Du Dich nicht so um ihn gesorgt."

„Jeder von uns hatte Angst um ihn", protestierte sie halbherzig.

„Aber hier ist kein Remus, keine Lily und kein Peter – nur Mila."

Unweigerlich lief sie rosa an. „Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Sagen wir es so – Weihnachten war deutlich." James grinste in sich hinein, als er sich an Sirius Gesicht erinnerte, nachdem er ihn auf seine Erektion aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Fast schon diebisch ergötzte er sich an dieser für seinen Freund peinlichen Erinnerung. Was hatte Sirius ihn wegen Lily aufgezogen! Oh, Rache war ja so süß …

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch seine Mum erschien in der Tür und rief zu ihnen hinüber: „Hey, ihr zwei. Sirius ist wach!" Sofort waren beide auf den Füßen und stürmten zurück ins Haus.

* * *

_So ... wenn ihr den Grimmauldplatz jetzt immer noch nicht in die Luft jagen wollt, dann weiß ich es auch nicht ... Mal schauen, wie ich den armen Sirius jetzt trösten kann ... _


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **Hallo ihr Lieben. Nicht erschrecken, ich habe vor kurzem meinen Nick-Name geändert. Ist jetzt nicht mehr mein voller Name, sondern **BineBlack**. Klingt besser als Sabine Srbeny, da sowieso niemand meinen Nachnamen aussprechen kann. Außerdem finde ich ihn abscheulich! Ansonsten bin ich aber immer noch die Gleiche! Okay, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich ein paar von euch nach dieser kleinen Steigerung meiner **EROTIK** abkühlen muss. Feuerlöscher steht bereit. (SMILE!)_

**Imobilus: **Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich erleichtert. Habe Deine erste Review nämlich – ehrlich gesagt – nicht kapiert. Aber wenn die gar nicht für mich bestimmt war, ist das ja auch kein Wunder. Hier ist übrigens die Zündschnur. Habe mit James und Remus zusammen den gesamten Grimmauldplatz mit Sprengstoff voll gestopft. Aber erst zünden, wenn ich das Kommando gebe … Den Kuchen gehe ich dann mal ganz schnell verstecken … (SMILE!)

**Ulli: **Danke für das Kompliment. Aber bevor Sirius erfährt, dass er quasi adoptiert worden ist, heilen wir erst einmal seine Wunden … Gott, klingt das pathetisch …

**ShiaAngel: **Manche Eltern muss man auch nicht verstehen …

**Kapitel 20**

Als sie das Gästezimmer betraten, saß Sirius wirklich aufrecht im Bett und sah ihnen entgegen. Bei einem Blick in seine Augen lief Mila ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. James war sofort an seiner Seite und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Wie geht es Dir?"

Stumm zuckte Sirius die Schultern. Er war hier. Er hatte es zu James geschafft. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr weiter.

„Was haben sie Dir dieses Mal angetan?" James Miene drückte blanke Wut aus. Er wirkte wie ein wütender Löwe, bereit jeden zu töten, der seinen Freund irgendwie verletzt haben könnte.

Sirius schwieg immer noch, nur seine Hände hatten begonnen zu zittern. Er ballte sie im verzweifelten Versuch sie zu bändigen zu Fäusten.

„Bitte sag es mir. Wir müssen es wissen, Sirius!"

Doch James Bitten half nichts, er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen!

Hilflos sah James zu seiner Freundin hinüber, die immer noch im Türrahmen stand. „Mila …"

Sie konnte seine Bitte in seinen Augen lesen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte sie nicht tun. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, also konnte sie doch nicht einfach …

„Verdammt, mach es!" fauchte Prongs, der besser als das Mädchen verstanden hatte, dass das Problem nicht daran lag, dass Sirius nicht sprechen wollte. Der Schock saß einfach viel zu tief.

Hölzern machte Mila sich auf den Weg zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder, genau dort, wo James eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie konnte das Grauen in Sirius Augen fast mit Händen greifen.

„Sirius …?"

Sie wollte es nicht gegen seinen Willen tun. Sie brauchte sein Einverständnis! Vorher würde sie ihn nicht berühren!

Er sagte zwar nichts – dafür erhob er sich aber auf die Knie und umarmte das Mädchen ohne Vorwarnung. Ein wenig überrascht empfing sie ihn in ihren Armen, während er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie klammerte. In einer anderen Situation hätte es vielleicht lustig gewirkt, wie sie so dasaßen, Sirius trotz allem noch mindesten einen Kopf größer als Mila. Aber jetzt konnte James nur schlucken.

Mila lehnte ihre Stirn kurz gegen sein Haar und sog seinen vertrauten Geruch in sich ein, bevor sie langsam ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichen ließ. Sie wollte ihm genügend Gelegenheit geben, sich zurückzuziehen. Doch je näher sie dem Stückchen nackter Haut zwischen Pyjama-Oberteil und Hose kam, desto fester umarmte er sie, als fürchte er in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen, wenn er sie losließ.

Als ihre Fingerspitzen sich gegen seine Haut drückten, war zuerst nur das Gefühl der Hitze da. Er hatte immer noch Fieber. Doch plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, stürzten seine Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Das hämische Grinsen seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, die den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Und seine Mutter, die ihn festhielt. Dann alles zerstörender Schmerz und ein irres Lachen.

Mila ächzte leise, zitterte, umklammerte Sirius nun ihrerseits fester. Es wurde schlimmer. Oh Gott, wie konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

_´Hört auf! Hört doch auf! ´_

So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie begriff, was geschehen war. James hatte ihre Hände von Sirius Rücken gelöst und sah sie entsetzt an. Und während Mila spürte, wie Sirius begann haltlos zu schluchzen, flüsterte sie tonlos: „Oh mein Gott. James …. Der Cruciatus-Fluch …"

* * *

„Ich bringe sie um! Ich schwöre, ich werde diese Sippe ein für allemal auslöschen. Sie werden Sirius nie wieder anrühren!" Vor Wut klang seine Stimme lauter als gewöhnlich, während James vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging.

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen starrte Moony ihm aus den Flammen entgegen. „Das haben sie nicht getan. James … das können sie nicht …"

Mit blitzenden Augen wandte sich James zu seinem Freund um. „Willst Du, dass ich ihn hier runterschleife, Remus? Willst Du ihn sehen, wie er heult? Nicht zu beruhigen ist? Wie er kaum ANSPRECHBAR ist?"

Betroffen schaute sein Freund zu ihm auf. „Aber …" Moony verstand es nicht. Er begriff nicht einmal die schlichte Möglichkeit, dass eine Familie – EINE FAMILIE – jemandem aus ihren eigenen Reihen so etwas antun konnte! Ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut! Ihm wurde übel bei dem bloßen Gedanken!

„Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall unter keinen Umständen zurück gehen lassen!"

Während James und Remus Kriegsrat hielten, war Mila nicht von Sirius Seite gewichen. Völlig erschöpft hatte er sich ohne Protest zurück ins Bett stecken lassen und mit einem für ihn eigenartig schüchternem Lächeln die heiße Suppe von Mrs. Potter entgegengenommen. Mila hatte ihm schweigend dabei zugesehen, wie er aß. Als er fertig gewesen war, hatte er sich wortlos zurück in die Kissen gekuschelt und starrte teilnahmslos an die Decke.

Mila wusste nicht, was sie für ihn tun konnte. Vielleicht brachte es etwas, ihn zu schütteln? Anschreien mochte sie ihn nicht, auch wenn sie ihn so vielleicht aus seinem Schweigen herausholen könnte. Aber vielleicht konnte sie …

Es war ihre einzige Idee. Sonst wusste sie nicht mehr weiter. Tief Luft holend erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und kniete sich neben sein Bett. Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. Und ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, presste Mila ihre Lippen auf seine. Die Überraschung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Sie tat es ja nur, um …

_´Lüg nicht´_, schimpfte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ´_Du handelst aus rein egoistischen Gründen! Du kannst, seit Du hier bist, doch an kaum etwas anderes denken! ´ _

Na und? Selbst wenn … seine Lippen waren so herrlich heiß. Weich, wie kaum etwas anderes an ihm.

Zuerst regte er sich überhaupt nicht. Doch als Mila sich schon seufzend von ihm lösen wollte, spürte sie plötzlich seine Hände, die sich in ihren Locken vergruben und ihr keinen Fluchtweg übrig ließen. Sein Mund, vorher noch fast teilnahmslos, nahm ihren in Besitz, seine Zunge schob sich mit aufreizender Langsamkeit über ihre Unterlippe. Sein Kuss hatte plötzlich fast etwas Verzweifeltes. Drängendes. Und genau das empfand er in diesem Moment.

Es war fast, als würde die Erinnerung an diesen letzten, furchtbaren Abend in seinem Elternhaus mit jeder Sekunde, die ihre Lippen sich auf seinen Mund pressten, blasser und blasser. Vermutlich sogar ein wenig grob knabberte er an ihren Lippen und spürte zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen etwas Anderes in seinem Körper als Schmerz. Er wollte, er musste sie fest halten. Sie war die Einzige, die ihm dieses Gefühl geben konnte. Lebendig zu sein.

Keiner von beiden wusste genau, wie es geschah. Aber irgendwann war Mila im Bett gelandet, auf Sirius, während ihr Atem miteinander verschmolz. Er schob seine Hände unter ihr Oberteil und fuhr mit drängendem Druck über die weiche Haut ihres Rückens. Er umarmte sie fest, als hoffe er mit seiner Umarmung genügend Energie aufzubringen, um für immer mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Da war keine Lüsternheit in seinen Berührungen. Na gut. Lust war da schon. Er würde lügen, wenn er etwas anderes behauptete. Sein Körper reagierte unweigerlich auf sie. Überdeutlich. Aber das war es nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte sie nur bei sich haben.

Eine Ewigkeit dauerte dieser Kuss, und selbst als er bereits geendet hatte, rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Fest aneinander geschmiegt lauschten sie nur dem Atem des anderen. Mila machte fast den Eindruck als schütze sie ihn mit ihrem Körper vor dem Rest der Welt.

Während er gedankenverloren über ihren Rücken strich, schloss Mila genießend die Augen. Sein Körper war so anders als der ihre. Wo sie selbst weich war, war er hart. Besonders … Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie ein Stückchen zur Seite rutschte, um herauszufinden, was gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Als sie dies´ tat, stieß Sirius ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus – und ihr wurde plötzlich klar, was es gewesen war.

Mit flammenden Wangen sah sie zu ihm auf.

Er lächelte sie zerknirscht an. „Siehst Du, was Du mit mir machst?" fragte er leise, während ihre Wangen noch eine Nuance dunkler wurde. Ihr Herz klopfte, während sie darüber nachdachte. Dass sie diese Wirkung auf ihn haben könnte, hatte sie sich bisher nicht mal vorgestellt.

Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, erfüllte sie heißer Stolz. Sie lächelte – und als ihre Augen fröhlich blitzten, hob Sirius eine Augenbraue.

„Ich ahne nicht Gutes, wenn Du mich so ansiehst", murmelte er zweifelnd.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt …"

„Was?"

Einen kurzen Moment kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bevor sie endgültig den Mut fand, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen. „Wie … wie fühlt es sich an?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste er grinsen. „Die Sache an sich – oder das Gefühl?"

Sie schien ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken und er konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Gestern hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er jemals wieder würde lachen könnte. Was machte sie nur mit ihm …?

„Beides", entschloss sie sich schließlich und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Na ja … Wie soll ich es sagen?" Ja, verdammt! Wie sollte er das Gefühl beschreiben, wenn sie auf ihm herumrutschte und er darum betete, sie möge sich ausziehen und sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf ihn setzen, damit er endlich … Er räusperte sich – wenn er etwas derartiges sagen würde, würde sie vermutlich kreischend davonlaufen.

„Schön", erwiderte er lahm. „Es kribbelt. Besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben."

„Und die – Sache an sich?"

Der Schalk packte ihn und er grinste sie frech an. „Fass doch an!" forderte er sie mit blitzenden Augen auf. In der nächsten Sekunde wünschte er, er hätte den Mund gehalten. Bevor er überhaupt begriff, dass sie wirklich seiner Aufforderung nachkam, war ihre Hand schon in seiner Pyjama-Hose geglitten und umfasste seine Erregung.

„Hmpf!" Mehr konnte er nicht dazu sagen.

Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Tut es weh?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und betete darum, dass sie ihn los ließ. Wenn James Mutter jetzt rein käme …

_´Nein, mach´ weiter! Hör nicht auf damit´_, stöhnte eine andere Stimme tief in ihm. _´Du darfst die Hand ruhig bewegen. Rauf und runter, schneller und schneller. Lass nur nicht los! ´ _

Aufmerksam sein Gesicht beobachten strich sie über seine Erregung. „Groß", flüsterte sie leise. Ein gepresstes „Danke" war seine einzige Antwort. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, während er versuchte, an etwas Langweiliges wie Geschichte der Zauberei zu denken, anstatt an ihre Hand, sie sich tastend an seinem wertvollsten Stück hinunter arbeitete. Bei Merlin, wo war Professor Binns, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Wann waren die Kobold-Aufstände noch mal?

Mila starrte ihn sprachlos an. Noch größer? Er wurde allen ernstes noch größer? Fahrig fuhr sie sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, die plötzlich ganz trocken geworden waren. Ihr Körper zog sie unter einem seltsamen Gefühl sehnsüchtig zusammen und eigenartiger Triumph brandete in ihr auf. Sirius Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, während er mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen lautlos die Lippen bewegte. Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was tust Du da?"

„1476 – Grindelmund, der Grausame, in der Schlacht um Paris!"

Bei seinen gekeuchten Worten musste Mila kichern. „Du denkst an Geschichte der Zauberei? Na, dann kann es ja gar nicht so toll sein."

„Wenn Du wüsstest", stöhnte er gequält, zog ohne Vorwarnung ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie schmolz unter seinen Lippen. Unwillkürlich verstärkte sie ihren Griff, was ihn an ihren Lippen stöhnen ließ. „Süßes, entweder Du beendest das Ganze oder Du nimmst sofort Deine wunderbaren Hände von mir und hältst mindestens 3 Meter Abstand!" Er klang, als sei er Millionen von Kilometern gerannt.

„Es beenden?" fragte sie ratlos. „Wie?"

Oh Himmel, und er hatte gehofft, sie würde Letzteres wählen …

„Bewege Deine Hand." Seine Stimme war rau, atemlos. Er schluckte heftig.

„Okay", murmelte sie etwas ratlos und wackelte mit den Fingern. Leises Lachen erklang.

„Nicht so …" Er schob seine eigene Hand in seine Pyjama-Hose und schloss ihre Finger erneut um ihn. Nur, um sie dann langsam auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Erneut keuchte er.

Neugierig betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, den Genuss, den er empfand. Schnell fand sie heraus, wie er es mochte. Mit etwas festerem Druck. Er hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und mühte sich offenbar verzweifelt, nicht zu laut zu sein. Ohne genau zu wissen, was sie da tat, beschleunigte Mila das Tempo, schneller und schneller. Und plötzlich spannte sich sein gesamter Körper an.

„Hmmmmmmmm!"

Sirius presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie fast blutleer wurden. Er zuckte in ihrer Hand und eine Sekunde lang waren seine Gefühle so heftig, dass sich Mila nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Ihr Körper zog sich unter diesem Gefühl wieder sehnsüchtig zusammen und hinterließ ein kribbelndes, wunderbares Gefühl in ihr zurück.

Nur langsam entspannte er sich wieder, schwer atmend. Er träumte bestimmt … Das hatte sie niemals wirklich getan! Gleich würde er aufwachen …

Keuchend presste er die Hände auf sein erhitztes Gesicht, während Mila langsam ihre Hand wieder hervorzog und sie erstaunt betrachtete. Sie wusste zwar, was es war – so unschuldig war sie schließlich nun auch wieder nicht – aber sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Flüssiger. Und nicht so warm.

Fahrig tastete Sirius nach der Waschschüssel und drückte das Tuch darin halbherzig aus. Dann reichte er es ihr. Sie nahm es entgegen und begann damit, ihre Hand zu säubern. Während sie das tat, sah er sie schweigend von der Seite an. „Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für den letzten Perversen, oder!"

Mila sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Nein", beschwichtigte sie leise, immer noch von diesem Triumph-Gefühl erfüllt. „Ich habe mich nur grade gefragt, ob es etwas Derartiges auch für Frauen gibt." Er grinste und war schon fast so weit, es ihr zu zeigen, als Stimmen von unten erklangen. Er küsste sie rasch und flüsterte ihr zu: „Das nächste Mal!" Dann kletterte sie eilig über ihn und warf sich rasch auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

James betrat das Zimmer und sah im nächsten Moment überrascht von der errötenden Mila zu dem immer noch ziemlich atemlosen Sirius hinüber. Er enthielt sich allerdings eines Kommentars und grinste nur schweigend.

„Mila?" Es war Mrs. Potters Stimme und Milas Röte verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. „Liebes, es sind 6 Uhr. Du sagtest doch, Du müsstest nach Hause."

„Sie kommt, Mum", antwortete Prongs für sie und machte ihr Platz, damit sie verlegen an ihm vorbeihuschen konnte. Sirius sah ihr so offensichtlich sehnsüchtig nach, dass er sich heftig das Lachen verbeißen musste.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Du mich grade in bestimmten Dingen überholt hast, mein Freund", mutmaßte er und Sirius grinste. „Tja, Prongs. Irgendwas machst Du falsch …"

* * *

_Okay, ihr Lieben. Irgendwie mache ich mir so langsam Gedanken. Schon das zweite Kapitel, bei dem ich „nur" 3 Reviews bekommen habe. Danke an die drei Süßen, aber was ist mit dem Rest von euch? Schwarzlesen? Kommt schon, nur 10 Sekunden, in denen ihr mir sagt, ob gut oder schlecht. Das schafft ihr grade noch. Sonst geht meine Kreativität echt den Bach runter … (Schluchz!) Knöpfchen streicheln – bitte, bitte, bitte!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Was sagt ihr? Wollen wir Padfood ein zuhause geben? Ja, oder? Mal sehen, was er sagt. Viel Spaß Und danke für die unzähligen Reviews! Wusste doch, dass ihr noch da seid! (SMILE!)_

**Imobilus:** Na, da hast Du mir ja was eingebrockt. Schöne Grüße von Moony, er stellt sich gerne zur Verfügung. Und Du bräuchtest auch gar nicht schüchtern sein, er wäre gaaaanz lieb. Jaja, Männer … Und ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: ZÜNDUNG! (Zwinker!)

**ShiaAngel:** Du bist dann wohl die erste Kandidatin für den Feuerlöscher, was? (Lol!)

**Uli:** Hey, Mila WAR unschuldig. Ein junger Black hat sie nur verdorben … (Hüstel, hüstel!) Und steh´ bitte vom Boden auf. Ich schreib ja schon weiter!

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Hey, willkommen bei uns. Und herzlichen Dank für das Kompliment. Ich hoffe, ich höre noch öfter von Dir!

**Pia:** Hey, hey, langsam. (SMILE!) Also, zu Voldy: der kommt noch, keine Sorge. Frag mal meine Beta-Leserin, die hat nämlich schon eine Anti-Voldy-Front gebildet. Wir wollen doch erst mal sehen, dass wir unsere Turteltauben unter die Haube kriegen. Und an dieser blöden Prophezeiung knapse ich momentan auch noch. Lass mir und meinen armen Gehirnwindungen nur etwas Zeit, okay!

**KabaKakao:** I-Net kaputt? O weia. Und die Schule geht natürlich vor, auch wenn ich schwer unter den Entzugserscheinungen Deiner fehlenden Reviews zu schlucken hatte. Aber jetzt bist Du ja wieder da! Juhu! Und ja, ich denke, Remus hätte das Alles zwischen Mila und Sirius nicht so gut verpackt wie Prongs … armer Kuschelwolf!

**Vegivir:** So gewinnt man das Herz einer Autorin! Danke für die wunderbare Review! Und ich hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns!

**Lia:** Da werde ich ja noch ganz rot! Sonnenschein sagt man so selten zu mir. (SMILE!) Danke schön. Und klar, dass ich mit französischen Mannsbildern nicht mithalten kann … Hauptsache, Du bist jetzt wieder mit dabei! Juhuuu!

**Susi:** Mach´ ich! Und ich hoffe, Du überzeugst Dich selbst davon und gibst mir kurz Bescheid, ob ich meinen Stand halten kann.

**Ac Potterfan:** Und Du bist auch noch da! Jiphiiii! Schön weiter lesen, okay?

**Kapitel 21**

Sirius erholte sich recht schnell. Das Fieber sank und er rechnete eigentlich jeden Tag damit, dass die Familie seines Freundes irgendwann fragen würde, wann er wieder gedachte zu seinen Blutsverwandten zurückzukehren. ´Familie´ mochte er nach diesem letzten Abend im Grimmauldplatz nicht einmal denken. Doch es geschah nichts. Er war ziemlich verwundert darüber …

Eines Abends, als er mit James zusammen draußen im Garten herumlümmelte, beschloss er seinen besten Freund einfach zu fragen.

„James!"

„Hm?"

„Haben Deine Eltern etwas gesagt … wann ich wieder gehen muss?"

James warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und mühte sich, das kleine Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern darüber gesprochen … Und er hatte beide geküsst, als sie ihm ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Etwas, was ihm bei seinem Dad immer noch ein bisschen peinlich war. Mit fast 16 küsste man als Kerl seinen Vater nicht mehr. Aber na ja …

„Ja", antwortete er recht wortkarg.

Sirius nestelte unwohl an seinem T-Shirt herum. „Wann?"

Jetzt war das Lächeln einfach nicht mehr unterdrückbar. James setzte sich auf und sah seinen Freund an. „Niemals, Sirius."

„Was?" Padfoot schaute so überrascht, dass sein Freund schmunzeln musste.

„Du wirst niemals gehen müssen. Ab heute bist Du hier zuhause."

„Aber … aber ich …"

„Kein Aber! Jetzt bist Du ein Potter!" Mit diesen Worten war für seinen Freund das Thema offensichtlich abgehandelt, denn er lehnte sich erneut zurück und sah hinauf zu den Sternen.

„Was haben Du und Mila eigentlich gemacht?" James hatte die Frage so unbeteiligt und beiläufig wie möglich stellen wollen, doch die Neugier schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

„Das sag ich Dir nicht!" erklärte Sirius fest, während auch er erneut das Firmament beobachtete. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seine Lippen. Zuhause …

„Na hör mal!" Fast empört sah ihn sein Freund an. „Wir zwei sind beste Freunde! Jetzt sogar fast Brüder! Und Du willst es mir nicht erzählen?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es Dich nichts angeht!"

„Mila erzählt es Lily bestimmt. Und dann erfahre ich es sowieso", versuchte James ihn zu überreden und Sirius seufzte laut.

„Du bist ätzend neugierig, Prongs!"

Sein Freund zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Stimmt. Sogar perfekte Menschen müssen ihre Fehler haben, Padfoot."

* * *

„Jungs? Seid ihr fertig?"

„Jaaaa", ertönte es aus dem Zimmer, welches sich James und Sirius seit diesem Sommer teilten. Die Potters hatten ihm zwar das Gästezimmer als eigenen Raum angeboten, in dem er ab sofort schalten und walten konnte wie ihm beliebte, doch das hatte der Junge sofort hastig abgelehnt. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Er bemühte sich vielmehr, seiner neuen Familie alles so gut es ging abzunehmen. Was James zu der Mutmaßung führte, dass er bald zur Adoption frei gegeben werden würde, wenn sich Sirius weiterhin als perfekter Sohn profilierte.

Ab Morgen würde das neue Schuljahr beginnen und daher würde heute ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse anstehen, um die neuen Schulbücher und neue Schuluniformen zu organisieren. Sirius war mehr als erleichtert, als er vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule von seinem Lieblingsonkel Alphard bekommen hatte, in dem er ihm verkündete, er hätte für ihn ein Verlies bei Gringotts eröffnet, in dem ein kleines Vermögen als Starthilfe auf ihn, den Blutsverräter, wartete. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber bei seinem Onkel hatte es geklungen, als ob er dafür einen Orden bekommen sollte. Aber er war froh über das Geld - wenn er den Potters auch noch in der Beziehung auf der Tasche hätte liegen müssen, hätte sich Sirius vermutlich geweigert, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen!

Mrs. Potter wartete unten am Kamin auf sie, in einen Reiseumhang gehüllt, und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Während sie beiden die Schale mit dem Flohpulver hinhielt, grinsten sich die mittlerweile 16-jährigen verschwörerisch an. James hatte vor wenigen Tagen Geburtstag gehabt. ´Time to party´, formten beide stumm mit den Lippen. Sie hatten beide diesen Sommer eindeutig zu wenig Blödsinn angestellt!

In der Winkelgasse angekommen erhielten sie von James Mutter ihre Einkaufslisten und machten sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts, während seine Mum selbst einige Einkäufe erledigte.

Mit den Taschen voller Sickel und Galeonen kehrten sie schließlich zurück, um im Laden von Madame Malkins neue Schuluniformen zu kaufen – beide waren in diesem Sommer ein kräftiges Stück gewachsen. Die Zeit des Maßnehmens vertrieben sich beide, in dem sie wilde Grimassen schnitten und Sirius fand es besonders lustig, seinen Fuß ein winziges Stückchen anzuheben, als Madam Malkins bei ihm kontrollhalber noch einmal die Hosenlänge abmaß. Mit gerunzelter Stirn verglich die Hexe ihre erste Messung mit ihrem zweiten Ergebnis, während sich die beiden Jungs im stummen Lachen schüttelten.

Im Buchladen der Winkelgasse trafen sie schließlich sogar Remus, der grade völlig versunken in einem Buch über Arithmantik schmökerte. Als sie ihn entdeckten, gab Sirius James mit einer stummen Geste zu verstehen, sich an Moony heranzuschleichen. Während sein Freund dies tat, verbarg sich Sirius hinter einem Bücherregal und brummte mit verstellter Stimme: „Remus."

Sein Freund hob den Kopf und wandte sich um, was James dazu veranlasste, sich schnell hinter einem Stapel Bücher zu verstecken. Als er niemanden, den er kannte, entdecken konnte, wandte sich Moony wieder seinem Buch zu. Erneut begann Sirius: „Remus!"

Der angesprochene runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Ich bin es, die Stimme Deines Gewissens, Remus! Du warst viel zu brav diesen Sommer! Los, tu etwas richtig Blödes!"

James war mittlerweile bei Remus angekommen, erhob sich langsam und holte tief Luft, in dem Bestreben seinem Freund gehörig ins Ohr zu schreien, doch er kam nicht dazu. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, geschweige denn sich umzudrehen, erwiderte Remus nur: „Hallo James!"

Pfeifend entwich die angestaute Luft aus Prongs, während er seinen Freund gekränkt von der Seite ansah. „Woher hast Du es gewusst?"

Moony klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück in das Regal vor ihm. „Erstens ist Sirius ein ganz furchtbarer Stimmenimitator", er wandte sich auch zu seinem anderen Freund um und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls, bevor er sich wieder James zuwandte. „Wenn dieser Kerl wirklich die Stimme meines Gewissens wäre, müsste ich mich selbst vom London Tower stürzen! Zweitens versucht ihr mich nun schon seit unserem dritten Jahr zu Tode zu erschrecken. Und drittens trampelst Du so laut, dass es mir schon fast in den Ohren weh tut!"

„Ich habe nicht getrampelt", leugnete Prongs beleidigt und Sirius grinste. „Lass mich raten, Moony. Grade ist Vollmond vorbei, was!"

„Wie kommst Du nur darauf, Padfoot? Hast Du etwa meine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bemerkt?" Remus spielte mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf die Blässe an, die ihn nach Vollmond immer begleitete.

„Na ja. Wer weiß, wo Du Dich in den Ferien rumgetrieben hast. Du hättest ja auch ein heißes Techtelmechtel mit einer hübschen Vampirin haben können, so blutleer wie Du wirkst …"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. So ein Spruch musste ja von Sirius kommen. „Sie heißen Karpatianer, Padfoot."

„Auch gut", wiegelte der Getadelte mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Ich sage ja nur, dass Dir ein heißes Techtelmechtel gut tun würde, Du ehrenhafter Schwachkopf."

James schnitt eine Grimasse und murmelte: „Sirius spricht aus Erfahrung, musst Du wissen. Er hatte, nachdem er bei uns ankam, seine ganz persönliche Krankenschwester."

„Wen?"

„Mila."

Bedeutungsschwanger wackelte James mit den Augenbrauen, während Remus unwillkürlich die erbleichte. „Sie hat sich wirklich gut um ihn ´gekümmert´." Das letzte Wort klang so was von zweideutig, dass es Remus dazu veranlasste „Du bist ein Ferkel, Sirius" zu murmeln.

„Hey", protestierte Sirius sofort. „Das klingt, als ob ich sie vernascht hätte! Das stimmt nicht! Wir haben nur …" Erst im letzten Moment warnte ihn der neugierige Ausdruck in James Gesicht davor sich noch mehr um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

„Aha. Das bringt uns den Tatsachen doch schon ein ganzes Stück näher …", grinste James nur, während Remus beschlossen hatte, viel lieber aus dem Fenster zu starren. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen! Es war schon so schwer genug, einfach in dieses Mädchen verknallt zu sein. Wenn er jetzt auch noch aus erster Hand erfuhr, was Sirius mit ihr getan hatte, würde er seinen Freund erwürgen müssen!

„Was denn, Black. Hast Deine kleine Schlammblut-Schlampe immer noch nicht gevögelt?"

Sirius wirbelte beim Klang dieser öligen Stimmer herum. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, einer der Slytherin-Typen, die sich selbst für das größte Gottesgeschenk der Menschheit hielten.

„Was hast Du gesagt, Malfoy!" fragte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

Malfoy grinste lüstern. „Ich frage mich langsam, warum Du sie Dir überhaupt noch hältst. Wenn man sie nicht poppen kann, sind diese kleinen Miststücke doch zu nichts nutze." Seine kleine Truppe hinter ihm, sie erkannten Sirius kleinen Bruder Regulus und Schniefelus, lachte hämisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie mir vornehmen", sinnierte der weißblonde Junge vor ihm und tippte sich mit einem Zeigefinger gegen seine schmollend vorgewölbte Unterlippe. „Wenn ich sie erst durch hätte … Ich mag es, wenn sie heulen, weißt Du! Sie muss vermutlich nur ordentlich zugeritten …"

Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin stürzten sich sowohl Sirius, wie auch James und Remus wütend auf Malfoy, der sofort von seinem Trupp abgeschirmt wurde. Fäuste flogen und die restlichen Kunden wichen entsetzt vor diesem Knäuel Teenager zurück.

Letztendlich musste der Besitzer des Buchladens dazwischen gehen und die Streithähne voneinander trennen. Malfoys Lippe blutete, ein merkwürdiger Kontrast zu seinem sonst so blassen Gesicht. Sirius funkelte ihn an. Wenn ihn der Mann nur losließe, er würde …

Mit einer wütenden Geste wischte sich Malfoy das Blut von der Lippe. „Der dunkle Lord wird auch Dich kriegen, Black! Blutsverräter! Und Dich genauso, Potter! Dich und Deine gesamte verfluchte Familie! Und deine kleine Freundin nehme ich mir auch noch persönlich vor!"

Bei dieser offensichtlichen Androhung in Richtung Lilys war es vorbei – Sirius wehrte sich so heftig gegen den Besitzer, dass dem Mann der Schweiß ausbrach und auch Remus knurrte unwillkürlich. James hingegen, der mittlerweile los gelassen worden war, packte Malfoy erneut und schlug ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Es machte ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch.

„Ich töte Dich, Malfoy! Wenn Du Lily anrührst, schwöre ich …"

„James! Sirius!" Samantha Potter stürmte grade, gefolgt von Remus Mutter, in den Laden. „Was ist hier los?"

Nur mit Mühe schaffte es Mrs. Potter, ihren rasenden Sohn zu bändigen, während Mrs. Lupin in eine Standpauke für ihren Sohn über gutes Benehmen in der Öffentlichkeit ausbrach.

„Sie sollten diese Halbstarken lieber im Auge behalten", schimpfte der Ladenbesitzer, der Sirius mittlerweile losgelassen hatte und seine kostbaren Bücher inspizierte, ob sie in irgendeiner Weise beschädigt worden waren.

„Darüber reden wir zu Hause", prophezeite Mrs. Potter wütend und zerrte beide Jungen aus dem Bücherladen.

* * *

Sie sprach auf dem Nachhauseweg kein Wort mit den beiden Jungen.

Zuhause angekommen verfrachtete sie beide an den Küchentisch und mit dem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erschienen saubere Tücher und Eiswürfel. Schweigend band sie daraus kleine Pakete und reichte sie den beiden 16-jährigen. Malfoy und seine Truppe hatten durchaus mehr einstecken müssen, trotzdem gab es die eine oder andere Blessur.

„Was war da los?" forderte sie endlich zu wissen.

Sirius schwieg weiterhin, während er sich eines der Eispäckchen vorsichtig gegen sein blaues Auge drückte, doch James platzte mit der Geschichte heraus. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hörte sie ihrem Sohn zu. Als er geendet hatte, seufzte sie. „Lucius ist ein Schwätzer, Jamie. Das solltest Du am Besten wissen."

„Und wenn nicht?" James war viel zu aufgebracht, um seine Mutter für den Kosenamen zu schelten. „Was war das mit diesen Todessern, Mum? Der Brief letzten Sommer? Er war doch von diesem Voldemort, den Malfoy ´dunklen Lord´ nennt!"

Seine Mutter wirkte einen Moment überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Doch schließlich lächelte sie beschwichtigend. „Das sind alles nur Dummköpfe. Viel Lärm um nichts. Mach Dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Liebling."

„Aber … wenn euch etwas passiert … oder Lily …"

„Wird es nicht." Sie wusste ja nicht, wie falsch dies war …

* * *

_Na, hat es euch gefallen? Padfood, Moony und Prongs sind schließlich ganz gespannt, ob ihr findet, dass sie überreagieren. Flüstert es doch einfach dem kleinen, lila Knöpfchen ins Ohr, Okay!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Und schon wieder so ein heißes Eisen. Hier bekommt ihr jetzt mal meine Sicht der Dinge zu hören, warum Petunia und Lily sich nicht so ganz grün waren. Bei der Reaktion des Vaters kein Wunder, nicht wahr? Kinder sind eben doch Produkte ihrer Erziehung. Oh Gott, klang ich jetzt grade wirklich wie ein Pädagoge? Hilfe, dass lassen wir dann doch lieber Menschen machen, die auch was davon verstehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Neely: **Na ja … dafür dass Du Dich freiwillig gestellt hast als Schwarzleserin bekommt Du Strafmilderung. (Einmal böse guck!) Und wenn Du ja jetzt Besserung gelobst … Okay, genug der Strafe. Danke für Dein Lob, das schlägt das Autoren-Herz sofort schneller. Wegen Malfoy wirst Du Dich hinten anstellen müssen, da gab es nämlich noch ein paar andere, die ihm ebenfalls an den blassen Hals wollten. Und ich fand deine Review toll! Hoffe, ich kriege noch mehr von Dir!

**Imobilus:** Nein, Sirius, sitz! Meine arme Beta-Leserin ist schon fast drauf gegangen bei Deinem stürmischen Geknuddel! Meine Reviewerin lässt Du also bitte unbeschädigt. Auch wenn sie Dein fürchterliches Erbe mit samt Hauself in die Luft gejagt hat!

**SilverHoney:** Juhu, jemand Neues! Hallöchen, willkommen bei uns „Sirius Eltern"-Hassern und „Mila-ganz-anbetungswürdig"-Findern. So kreiert man neue Wörter … Ich freu´ mich schon auf Deine nächste Review! (Jubel!)

**Remus Bride: **Aber, aber, Beta-Leserin! Kastrations-Phantasien für Malfoy? Gute Idee! (Hihihi!)

**Uli: **Ja genau! Uli vor, noch ein Tor! Mach´ den fiesen Kerl so richtig fertig! Hals-Umdrehen ist da ein guter Anfang!

**ShiaAngel:** Nicht wahr? Unsere Marauder wissen immer ganz genau, was wir brauchen … (SMILE!)

**Kapitel 22**

„Ich hab euch so vermisst!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Mila am Bahnhof Kings Cross den drei Jungen entgegen, die ihr entgegenstrahlten. Remus, James und Sirius hatten sich schon den Hals ausgerenkt, auf der Suche nach Lily und ihr. Peter war auch noch nicht angekommen.

Lachend breitete Sirius die Arme aus und fing sie auf, nur um sie auch gleich ein paar Mal durch die Luft zu schwenken. Remus seufzte innerlich. Er hatte die ganze letzte Nacht damit verbracht eine Entscheidung zu fällen – wenn Mila sich für Sirius entschieden hatte, würde er den beiden nicht im Weg stehen. Es war wohl das Beste. Was konnte ein Werwolf schon einem Mädchen wie ihr bieten …?

Nachdem sie auch James fest umarmt hatte, gelangte sie endlich zu ihm. Er versuchte die Umarmung möglichst kurz zu gestalten, doch das ließ Mila nicht zu. Sie drückte ihn genauso lange wie den Rest - und er war zu sehr 16, als das er sie letzten Endes nicht auch fest an sich gezogen und ihre Nähe genossen hätte …

„Bist Du denn auch gut zuhause angekommen?" fragte James mit einem fiesen Grinsen, doch Sirius trat ihm unsanft auf den Fuß. Beleidigt rieb er sich darüber. „Ich hab doch nur gefragt."

„Jaja."

Mila, die immer noch neben Remus stand, lief leicht rosa an und räusperte sich verlegen. Ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken drückte Moony sie kurz tröstend an sich, doch diese Geste war schon zu viel. Mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Sirius die Szene und zog daraufhin Mila kurzerhand aus seiner Reichweite. Sein Freund runzelte kurz verwirrt die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Wo steckt denn Lily?" fragte James.

Überrascht sah Mila zu ihm hinüber. „Ihr wisst es nicht?"

Alarmiert sah ihr Freund sie an. Mila wirkte betroffen. „Ich dachte, sie hätte zumindest Dir eine Eule geschickt, Prongs. Aber vielleicht erlaubt ihre Tante ihr nicht, Eulenpost zu verschicken. Ich hab´ meinen über die Muggelpost …"

„MILA!"

Sie fuhr unter seinem scharfen Tonfall zusammen und Sirius warf seinem besten Freund unwillkürlich einen tadelnden Blick zu. James ignorierte ihn allerdings völlig. Kalte Angst hatte ihn erfasst. Bewahrheiteten sich seine Befürchtungen jetzt etwa? „Was ist mit ihr? Wieso Tante?"

Auch der Rest der Jungs sah sie fragend an und Mila seufzte. Sie hasste es, schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. "Lilys Mum - ist diesen Sommer gestorben."

Allen Dreien wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Besonders James.

„Was?" fragte er leise. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Lily an ihrer Mum gehangen hatte.

Mila nickte langsam und kramte den Brief aus ihrer Tasche. Wortlos hielt sie ihn James hin, der ihn mit zittrigen Händen entgegen nahm. „Hi Mila", stand da in krakeligen Buchstaben, die kaum etwas von Lilys sonst so geschwungener Handschrift hatten. „Komme dieses Jahr erst später nach Hogwarts. Mum ist …" das Wort ´tot´ war kaum zu entziffern, da ihre Hände anscheinend so gezittert hatte. „Krebs. Dad braucht mich. Wir sehen uns. Lily"

Wieder und wieder las er diesen kurzen Brief, während er sich fragte, warum sie ihm nicht geschrieben hatte. Seine Gedanken schienen ihm geradezu ins Gesicht gemeißelt zu sein, denn Mila flüsterte leise: „Ihre Tante, bei der sie momentan mit Petunia wohnt, ist eine Verwandte ihres Dads. Sie hält Magie für ein Hirngespinst. Sie hat Lily sicher nicht erlaubt, Dir eine Eule zu schicken, James. Sonst hätte sie Dir geschrieben…"

Wortlos zerknüllte er den Brief in seiner Hand und stopfte ihn in seine Umhangtasche. Dann ließ er einfach alle Sachen stehen – seinen Koffer, seine Tasche – und stapfte an seinen Freunden vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?" rief Sirius ihm hinterher.

„Ich muss zu ihr", war seine knappe Antwort, bevor er endgültig Kings Cross verließ. Ja, er musste zu ihr. Hogwarts hin oder her. Er musste wissen, ob es ihr gut ging.

Hastig rannte Padfoot ihm nach.

Mila warf Remus einen zögernden Blick zu, der leise seufzte. „Wir werden alle so was von aus Hogwarts rausfliegen", murmelte er leise, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung zog er ebenfalls den Gurt seiner Tasche über den Kopf und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Dann ergriff er Milas Hand und zog sie wortlos hinter sich her.

* * *

Sirius hatte James auf dem Muggelgleis eingeholt und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Prongs, warte!"

Widerwillig blieb James stehen und sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo sie ist."

„Ich finde sie schon", war die knappe Antwort.

„Lass uns Mila wenigstens fragen …"

„Nicht nötig", ertönte Remus Stimme hinter ihnen und Mila fügte hinzu: „Wir begleiten euch."

James sah nur schweigend von einem zum anderen, bevor er dankbar nickte, sich erneut umwandte und zum Ausgang des Bahnhofes strebte.

* * *

„Ihr seid einfach viel zu auffällig", schalt Mila Sirius und Remus. Beide waren das erste Mal innerhalb lauter Muggel und beide gafften die Leute um sie herum genauso an, wie sie selbst in ihren Umhängen angegafft wurden. James war der Einzige, der keinen Blick für seine Umgebung übrig hatte. Mit mühsam beherrschter Ungeduld schritt er neben Mila her, stieg in eigenartige Muggel-Beförderungsmittel, die zwar von außen wie der fahrende Ritter aussahen aber unendlich viel langsamer waren, und lief fremde Straßen entlang. Er wurde fast verrückt vor Sorge! Ging es ihr gut?

Stunden vergingen – so empfand er es zumindest! Verflucht, er würde einfach apparieren!

„Wir sind da, James. Nimm den Zauberstab runter."

Die Stimme von Mila drang nur verschwommen in seinen Geist. Er sah sie an, bevor er den Blick abwandte und das Haus anstarrte, in dem Lily sein sollte. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und heftiger Wind war aufgekommen. Mit diesen Dingen als Hintergrund wirkte das Backsteinhaus feindselig und wenig einladend.

Während der Rest stehen blieb, wandte sich James aus einem Gefühl heraus nach rechst und ging um das Haus herum. Etwas, das er zuerst nicht benennen konnte, trieb ihn dort hin. Aber als er das Haus umrundet hatte, war es ihm klar – Lily hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Unter einem einsamen Baum, auf einer verwitterten Schaukel saß sie, als würde sie warten. Mit gesenktem Kopf, das Gesicht verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus rotem Haar.

Heiße Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper und unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte, bis er vor ihr stand. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Langsam ließ er sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken.

„Lil?"

Als er sie ansprach zuckte ihr Kopf hoch und James sog scharf die Luft ein – auf ihrer linken Wange prangte ein hässlicher, blauer Fleck, ihre Haut war geschwollen. Hastig huschte sein Blick über den Rest von ihr, doch Gott sei Dank konnte er keine anderen Verletzungen erkennen.

„Wer war das?"

Lily starrte ihn an, als könne sie nicht fassen, dass er wirklich vor ihr saß. Ganz vorsichtig berührte er ihre geschundene Wange mit den Fingerspitzen. Als sie feucht wurden, sah er erneut auf.

Heiße Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab und nach nicht mal einem Herzschlag war sie ihm schluchzend um den Hals gefallen und klammerte sich an ihn. „Du bist gekommen", schluchzte sie leise. „Du bist wegen mir gekommen! Ich dachte, ich sehe Dich nie wieder!"

Er schloss sie in die Arme und presste sie fest an sich. Sie war okay. Ihr war nichts Furchtbares passiert. Erst jetzt spürte er seine Anspannung.

Der Rest seiner Freunde war ihm gefolgt und sah auf das Häufchen Elend in seinen Armen hinunter. Als aber die Hintertür des Hauses gegen die Wand krachte, zuckte Mila heftig zusammen.

„DAD! Lily spricht mit einem fremden Jungen!" kreischte eine grässlich schrille Stimme. Ein Mädchen, nur wenig älter als Lily, dürr, mit einem viel zu langen Hals, funkelte das Grüppchen im Garten an.

Petunia.

Hinter ihr erschien ihr Vater, schob seine älteste Tochter zur Seite und brüllte los. „Wer seid ihr? Was habt ihr auf meinem Grund und Boden zu suchen?"

Lily begann unter der lauten Stimme noch heftiger zu zittern und mit einem mal wusste James mit bitterer Gewissheit, dass er es gewesen war, der sie geschlagen hatte. Als er tief Luft holte, sah Lily auf.

Er blickte auf sie hinunter und presste kurz seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn. „Es wird alles gut werden", versprach er leise und löste sanft ihre Hände von seinem Hals. Er warf seinen Freunden einen stummen Blick zu – und ohne das winzigste Zögern nahm Remus seinen Platz ein und zog Lily schützend in seine Arme, während Mila sanft ihre Wange berührte und ihre Schmerzen linderte. Sirius hingegen blieb stehen und nickte seinem Freund zu. Beide wandten sich an Mr. Evans.

Der Mann trug ein schmuddeliges T-Shirt und starrte die beiden Halbwüchsigen aus irren Augen an. „Ihr kommt von dieser Schule, nicht wahr?" kläffte er sie an. „Petunia, mein Gewehr! Dieses Gesindel werde ich …"

Doch bevor Petunia auch nur einen Schritt ins Hausinnere tun konnte, krachte die Tür wie von Geisterhand ins Schloss. Mit loderndem Blick maß James den Mann vor sich. „Habe Sie Lily geschlagen?" fragte er eisig.

„Und wenn? Was geht es Dich an, Bengel? Was ich mit meiner Tochter in meinem Haus tue, geht Dich gar nichts an!"

Die einzige wahrnehmbare Bewegung an James waren seine Hände, die sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Sie werden sie nie wieder anrühren." Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich ruhig, dafür war der Blick seiner Augen umso beängstigender. „Denn sie kommt mit mir!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen!" Lilys Vater stürmte unvermittelt von der Veranda auf James zu, eine Faust erhoben, als wolle er ihn schlagen, doch weit kam er nicht. Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen und den bulligen Mann mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Er fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Doch zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung schob James die Zauberstabhand seines besten Freundes beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mach das schon, Padfoot. Danke."

Widerwillig löste Sirius den Zauber und sah zu, wie Lilys Vater sich zurück auf die Füße kämpfte. „MEINE TOCHTER HAT NICHTS ZU TUN MIT FREAKS!" schrie er, das Gesicht puterrot. „LILY! GEH´ INS HAUS, SONST …" Lily weinte stumm in Remus Armen, obwohl er wie auch ihre beste Freundin sie völlig von ihrem Vater abschirmten. Genauso wie Sirius und James. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Ihr Freund trat ihrem Vater in den Weg und der Mann zuckte zurück, als habe er Angst vor ihm. Trotzdem funkelte er ihn hämisch grinsend an. „Was willst Du denn? Wenn Du kämpfen willst, dann kämpfe gefälligst wie ein Mann, Bürschchen! Weg mit diesem Stock!"

Er schien seinen Zauberstab zu meinen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zog James diesen aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Sirius, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Prongs …"

Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt er ihm das Wort ab und sah herausfordernd zu Mr. Evans, der gut 3 Meter von ihm entfernt stand, hinüber. „Ich warte."

„LILY! SOFORT, SONST …!"

Als seine schluchzende Tochter sich wieder nicht erhob, stürzte er mit erhobener Faust auf sie zu. Er wollte sie erneut schlagen, so viel war sicher. James konnte hören, wie Lily wimmerte und er wollte sich zu ihr umdrehen und ihr beruhigend zulächeln. Doch er musste sich auf den Kerl vor ihm konzentrieren.

Nur noch zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt stoppte der Mann plötzlich abrupt und schien gegen etwas Unsichtbares zu prallen, bevor er einige Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Er landete unsanft mit dem Rücken auf dem harten Boden und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich erneut aufrappeln konnte.

Mit einem Mal sprossen hässliche Geschwüre auf seinen nackten Armen und in seinem Gesicht. Als er sich dessen gewahr wurde, schrie er auf und versuchte, sie wegzuwischen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Petunia fiel in das Geschrei ihres Vaters ein. James stand nur da und sah auf ihn hinab.

„Sie werden sie nie wieder anfassen", erklärte er ruhig, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden umwandte, die ihn sprachlos anstarrten.

„Kommt. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden."

Wortlos hob Remus Lily hoch und auch Mila erhob sich. Alle folgten James zurück zur Straße und eine ganze Weile sprach niemand ein Wort. Petunia und ihren schreienden Vater schenkte keiner von ihnen einen Blick. Schließlich hielt Sirius es nicht mehr aus. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er James an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe eingeholt hatte und sah ihn von der Seite an. Als er ihm den Zauberstab reichte, sah James das erste Mal zu ihm hinüber.

„Okay. Was hast Du da grade getan, Prongs?"

„Gar nichts. Wieso?"

„Ach komm schon. Du hast den Muggel richtig fertig gemacht. Wie, will ich wissen! Du hattest schließlich keinen Zauberstab."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien endlich wieder auf seinem Gesicht, das bisher immer noch von mühsam beherrschter Wut gekennzeichnet gewesen war. Jetzt wirkte James endlich wieder wie der Junge, den sie alle kannten. „Du solltest wirklich dann und wann ein Buch lesen, Padfoot", riet er seinem Freund schmunzelnd.

Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das würde mein gesamtes Image kaputt machen als Störenfried und Tunichtgut. Komm schon, sag es mir."

„Frag Moony", war die schlichte Antwort, bevor James stehen blieb und sich umwandte. Er blickte Lily an, die mittlerweile wieder auf eigenen Füßen stand und seinen Blick erwiderte. Bei dem Bluterguss auf ihrer Wange kochte neue Wut in ihm hoch und er bekämpfte den Drang, sich umzudrehen und dem Kerl eine weitere Lektion in Sachen uralter Magie zu verpassen.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Ohne zu zögern ergriff sie sie und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme ziehen.

„Glaubst Du, Du schaffst es mit uns nach Hogwarts zu reisen?"

Sie nickte, vergrub aber zuerst die Finger im Revers seines Umhangs, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren. Sie musste sich einfach so endgültig versichern, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand.

„Hey Moony. Was meint er?" wandte sich derweilen Sirius wirklich an Remus, der eine Grimasse schnitt. „Ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht", gab er zu. „Ich denke, dass James auf den Schutz des Blutes anspielte."

„Aber Lily und er sind doch gar nicht … außer …" Padfoot schien ein Licht aufzugehen und Remus nickte.

„Yep."

„Ist das jetzt so ein Reinblüter-Insider?" fragte Mila mit gerunzelter Stirn und Remus grinste zerknirscht.

„Entschuldige. Ähm … na ja, Reinblütige könne Mitglieder ihrer Familie vor Unheil beschützen. Das ist uralte Magie. Im Blute miteinander verbundene, heißt es, glaube ich. Wie es funktioniert, weiß niemand so recht. Und bevor Du die gleiche Frage wie Sirius stellst – dazu zählen auch diejenigen, für die der betroffene Reinblüter bereitwillig seinen Leben geben würde. Z.B. die Frau, die er von ganzem Herzen liebt."

Mila warf einen Blick zu den beiden Turteltauben hinüber und ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken die Brust regelrecht eng. James, seine Stirn gegen Lilys gelehnt, sprach leise mit ihr und hatte erneut damit begonnen mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre lädierte Wange zu streicheln, als könne er ihre Wunde damit heilen. Vermutlich lag er damit nicht einmal ganz falsch.

Mila seufzte leise. Unerwartet spürte sie eine federleichte Berührung an ihrer Handfläche. Als sie zu Sirius hinüberschaute, blickte dieser ebenfalls zu dem Pärchen hinüber. Sie glaubte fast, dass er sie nicht einmal bewusst willentlich berührt hatte.

Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an und als habe er es gespürt, wandte er ihr den Blick zu und erwiderte ihr Lächeln nach einem kurzen überraschten Zögern.

Remus kam sich in diesem Moment dezent wie das 5. Rad am Wagen vor. Sich leise räuspernd machte er auf sich aufmerksam. „Ich hasse es, es zu sagen – aber ich denke, wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts – unsere Papiere holen …"

Erst jetzt schien Lily klar zu werden, dass das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh nein."

„Schon gut." Beruhigend lächelte James auf sie hinunter. „Meine Eltern werden es verstehen. Sirius und ich können zurück."

„Und meine Eltern werden sich auch wieder einkriegen", beschwichtigte Remus ebenfalls.

Lily schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ihr hättet mich einfach dort lassen…"

James legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. „Sprich es nicht aus. Denke es nicht mal, Lily! Sonst legen wir Dich hier auf offener Straße allesamt übers Knie!"

Alle nickten bekräftigend und Mila legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter. „Mein Dad wird sogar fast erleichtert sein."

Unglücklich blickte Lily von einem zum Anderen. „Aber ich will ohne euch doch gar nicht in Hogwarts sein."

„Die Potters hätten da noch ein Gästezimmer", grinste Sirius sie an. „Wenn sie einen räudigen Köter wie mich aufnehmen, bist Du bestimmt herzlich willkommen. Obwohl – wenn ich es mir Recht überlege – ich weiß keinen Zauber der euch des Nachts wirkungsvoll voneinander fern halten könnte. Und nachher werde ich noch für den Nachwuchs verantwortlich gemacht …"

Mila kicherte, besonders weil es James war, der knallrot anlief.

* * *

_Ist er nicht süß? Harry hat seine schüchternen Anwandlungen also durchaus von seinem Dad. Ein Potter eben. (Hihi!) Okay, jetzt brauche ich aber eure Hilfe! Ich hab´ da so eine „Schmeißt-die-Marauder-und-Mila-nicht-von-der-Schule"-Aktion laufen. Wir können Lily ja schließlich nicht allein in Hogwarts versauern lassen. Schnell meine Petition unterschreiben, ja? (siehe lila Knöpfchen unten links) Und beeilte euch, McGonnagal ist schon hierher unterwegs!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Okay, jetzt aber wirklich. Genug des Heranschleichens, jetzt geht es richtig zur Sache. Also … an alle Zartbesaiteten: **NICHT LESEN! EROTIK! JAMES UND LILYS ERSTES MAL!** **Und zwischen Padfood und Mila wird es auch recht heiß hergehen!** Also behauptet nachher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! Okay? Viel Spaß!_

**Lia:** Na ja, ich habe zumindest vor zu schreiben, bis Sirius an diesen furchtbaren, abscheulichen Ort kommt. (Schnüf!) Aber vielleicht habe ich bis dahin ja gar keine Leser mehr, weil meine Geschichte gähnend langweilig geworden ist. Sind jetzt ja immerhin schon 34 Kapitel – und ich habe grade mal die Potters unter die Haube gebracht … Mit Remus ist momentan zwar was geplant, aber lassen wir uns überraschen …

**KabaKakao:** Klar wurde Voldemort unterschätzt. Sonst wäre er doch nie so mächtig geworden … Und Remus geht in dieser Geschichte leider noch leer aus. Vielleicht in der nächsten?

**Imobilus:** So, da haben wir den Salat. Mal schauen, ob Du nach dieser Kuschel-Attacke von Padfood noch vom Boden hochkommst … Hab´ die Petition grade abgegeben. Jetzt heißt es Daumen-Drücken! (Schwitz!)

**Uli:** Aua! Wehe, wenn sie losgelassen. (Hihihi!) Sirius würde Dich sicher sofort bei den Maraudern aufnehmen! Frauen mit „schlagkräftigen" Argumenten sind ihm immer willkommen.

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Richtig, Mila und Sirius sind bei mir verheiratet. Alles in meiner ersten Story passiert. Na ja, er lebt, weil ich eine derjenigen war, die im 5. Buch Zeter und Mordio geschrieen hat, weil JKR ihn einfach über die Klinge hat springen lassen. Daher hab ich schon in meiner ersten Geschichte einfach so beschlossen, dass Harry ihn aus dem Torbogen befreit hat. Künstlerische Freiheit nennt man so was. (Klimper mit den Wimpern!) Und die Marauder haben sich alle zum Schämen in die Ecke gestellt und geloben Besserung … na ja, mal schauen.

**Ac Potterfan:** Na ja (Hüstel, hüstel). Momentan sind es 34 Kapitel, ich bin aber noch längst nicht fertig. Werden wohl mindestens 50 werden … Und es ist zumindest geplant, dass ich bis zu dem Tod der Potters und Sirius Inhaftierung schreibe. Mal schau´n.

**SilverHoney: **Jaja, der gute, alte Potter-Charme. Wer kann dem schon widerstehen. Ich wette, Du wirst jetzt ganz neidisch auf Lily …

**ShiaAngel:** Hey – das sind eben echte Freunde! Klar, dass sie sich so um Lily kümmern!

**Kapitel 23**

Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde später waren sie per Flohnetzwerk nach Hogsmead gereist und hatten den Fußmarsch nach Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht. Grade als sie durch das Eingansportal geschritten waren, trat auch schon Professor McGonnagal auf sie zu – mit so ernster Miene, dass es selbst für sie schon etwas hieß.

„Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?" fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

James trat vor und straffte die Schultern. „Es war meine Schuld, Professor. Ich habe sie dazu angestachelt!"

Während seine Freunde den Mund aufmachten um zu protestieren, wich aus ihren Lippen auch das letzte Fünkchen Blut, während sie ihn mit eisigem Blick betrachtete und den Rest mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.

„Sie sind sich über die möglichen Konsequenzen im Klaren, Mr. Potter!"

„Ja, Ma´am."

„Gut. Folgen Sie mir. Sie alle."

Als auch Lily ihren Freunden folgen wollte, hielt sie McGonnagal zurück uns schüttelte den Kopf. Mit ernster Miene drehte sie den Kopf des Mädchens ins Licht einer Fackel, um den Bluterguss besser erkennen zu können. Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Sie gehen in den Krankenflügel, Miss Evans. Madam Pomfrey sollte sich das ansehen."

Lily folgte mit ihrem Blick James und den anderen die Treppe hinauf und sah dann mit vor Tränen glänzendem Blick zu ihrer Hauslehrerin auf. „Werfen Sie sie nicht von der Schule, Professor. Sie wollten mir nur helfen. Ich bin schuld!"

Minerva McGonnagal seufzte leise. „Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, Miss Evans. Aber ich werde tun, was ich kann …"

* * *

Sie folgte den Schülern hinauf zum Büro des Direktors. Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ihnen entgegen. Er wirkte ernst, allerdings nicht wütend. Und seine Augen blitzten auf eigenartige Weise.

Er bot keinem von ihnen einen Stuhl an, sondern maß jeden einzelnen mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen. Innerlich lächelte er warm. Jeder der 4 Schüler wirkte anders, während er auf sein Urteil wartete.

Das Mädchen war völlig verschüchtert und hielt demütig den Blick gesenkt.

Remus Lupin sah ihn auch nicht direkt an, er schien allerdings wesentlich gefasster.

James Potter erwiderte seinen Blick ohne besondere Gefühlsregung, aber trotzdem aufrecht und stolz.

Und Mr. Black – nun auch er sah ihm ins Gesicht, im Vergleich zu seinem Freund aber deutlich herausfordernder. Dumbledor wusste von den Geschehnissen dieses Sommers. Auch, was heute Nachmittag passiert war. Er stand mit den Potters im ständigen Kontakt. Sie waren schließlich enge Vertraute und Verbündete … und er wusste auch, dass die Potter-Männer nur einmal im Leben liebten und diese Liebe mit Zähnen und Klauen zu verteidigen pflegten. Kein Wunder also …

„Nun …" Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und maß sie über den Rand seiner Brille mit einem Blick. „Der Zauberei-Minister hat mir vor wenigen Minuten eine Eule geschickt, mit Informationen über die Geschehnisse. Er bat mich, Ihnen Ihre gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen."

Das Schweigen wurde fast erdrückend.

„Aber dazu später. Wer von Ihnen möchte mir mitteilen, warum unsere beiden Schulsprecher nicht im Hogwarts-Express waren? Sie selbst vielleicht, Mr. Potter?"

James runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Ich … ich selbst? Na ja, ich habe Remus …"

Dumbledor schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, Mr. Potter – warum waren Sie und Miss Evans nicht im Zug, um ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu erfüllen?"

Bei seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hätte er am liebsten gelacht.

„ICH? Ich … nein …"

„Aber hier steht Ihr Name." Der Direktor hob das Schulsprecher-Abzeichen in die Höhe, damit es jeder im Raum sehen konnte.

Nachdem sich James vom größten Schock erholt hatte, machte er ein möglichst gleichgültiges Gesicht. „Dann bin ich wohl der erste Schulsprecher, der zu Beginn des Schuljahres sofort rausgeflogen ist, nicht wahr?"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledor lehnte sich zurück und lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. Irritiert runzelte James die Stirn.

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Heute wird niemand Hogwarts verlassen. Und auch nicht in nächster Zeit. – Ich hätte in Ihrer Situation vermutlich ähnlich gehandelt, muss ich zugeben. Und keiner von Ihnen hat den Muggel schließlich angegriffen, auch wenn Mr. Black, wie man mir sagte, schon fast soweit war – Sie haben sich nur verteidigt."

Jeder im Raum war offensichtlicherweise überrascht – sogar die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Doch James war es definitiv am meisten. Während er das Abzeichen musterte, hätte Mila schwören können, dass ihm leicht übel wurde. Ein leichter Grünstich seines Gesichtes war kaum leugbar.

„Nun zu Ihrer gerechten Bestrafung."

Dumbledor erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie werden eine Woche lang bis zum Abendessen unter Aufsicht eines Lehrkörpers nachsitzen und über ihr Missgeschick nachdenken."

Er nannte es nicht einmal einen Fehler.

„Einverstanden? Nun gut. Sie sollten jetzt dringend Ihre Schlafsäle aufsuchen. Der morgige Tag wird für Sie alle lang werden. Gute Nacht, Herrschaften."

* * *

Völlig überrumpelt verließen die Freunde das Büro des Schulleiters und kehrten zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. McGonnagal hatte darauf bestanden, dass James sein Schulsprecher-Abzeichen trug – etwas, was ihm erneuet leichte Übelkeit zu verursachen schien …

Lily empfing sie direkt am Portrait-Loch. Madam Pomfreys hatte ihre Wange wieder völlig geheilt, nur den gehetzten Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen hatte sie nicht verscheuchen können. Sie blickte ihnen entgegen und biss sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe. „Und?"

„Wir müssen Nachsitzen."

Remus, der diese Worte sprach, klang völlig fassungslos. „Nachsitzen", wiederholte er sich selbst, als würde Dumbledors ´Bestrafung´ dadurch irgendwie logischer werden.

„Und ich bin …", versuchte James hinzuzufügen. „Ich bin …", nahm er einen erneuten Anlauf. „Sch… Sch…"

„…ulsprecher?" beendetet Sirius hilfsbereit das Wort für seinen Freund. Auch er schien ziemlich von den Socken – er nahm die Nachricht trotz allem aber wesentlich leichter als sein Freund. „Mann, Prongs. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie viele Türen uns das öffnet? Die ganzen Streiche …"

Lily starrte das Abzeichen auf der Brust ihres Freundes fast genauso fassungslos an, wie es alle anderen getan hatten – das Gleiche trug sie selbst seit ein paar Minuten. Nicht Remus? Sie hätte alles darauf gewettet, dass …

Als ihr die gesamte Situation langsam klar wurde, sah sie ihn an und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Jubelnd fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Das ist toll! Oh James, ich gratuliere Dir! Jetzt können wir so viele Dinge ändern – zum Beispiel längere Öffnungszeiten in der Bibliothek!"

James fing sie auf und umarmte sie, schickte aber gleichzeitig einen zweifelnden Blick in Sirius Richtung. Ist das ihr Ernst? ´ fragte er stumm und Sirius Grinsen wurde nur breiter. Er zuckte mit den Schultern – und irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl, als ob Dumbledor sehr wohl gewusst hatte, was er da tat. James würde ein gesundes Gegengewicht für Lilys Eifer an Veränderungen sein …

Nur zögerlich ließ sie ihn wieder los. Er lächelte auf sie hinunter und das vertraute Schmetterlingsflattern entstand in ihrem Bauch. Gepaart mit einer neuen Empfindung. Stark, mächtig und nicht leugbar. Und ohne einen längeren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ergriff sie seine Hand. Wortlos zog sie ihn zur Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle und setzte den Schutzmechanismus außer Kraft.

„Remus … würdest Du wohl …", bat sie, ohne jedoch zurückzuschauen. „Und Mila, schlaf am Besten bei den Jungs. Ich muss mit James _reden_." Ohne es verhindern zu können, enthielt das letzte Wort einen eigenartigen Ton, der James die Stirn runzeln ließ. Doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit, eine Erklärung zu fordern.

Remus ging seufzend zu der Öffnung in der Wand und aktivierte den Zauber erneut. Und bevor Sirius damit beginnen konnte, sich grölend in den schillerndsten Farben auszumalen, was Lily nun unter ´reden´ verstand, verschwand er schleunigst die Treppe hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal.

* * *

Oben angekommen wurde James von Lily kurzerhand in den kleinen Schlafsaal geschoben. Etwas unschlüssig blieb er mitten im Raum stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und den Türknauf immer noch umklammernd, gegen das schwere Holz gelehnt und sah ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an.

„Lily …"

Wortlos blickte sie ihm in die schokoladenbraunen Augen. Heute war so vieles geschehen. So vieles, das sie einfach nicht verstand. Immer wieder hämmerten die gleichen Worte in ihrem Kopf.

_Er ist zu Dir gekommen. Ohne das Du ihn rufen musstest. Er ist gekommen und hat Dich beschützt. Ohne nachzudenken – oder zu zögern. ´_

Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und ihre Kehle wurde vor lauter Rührung und Dankbarkeit eng. Er schwieg immer noch und schien auf ihre nächste Reaktion zu warten. Warum hatte sie ihn hergebracht …? Warum?

_Weil Du ihn willst´_, flüsterte eine winzige Stimme in ihrem Kopf als Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage. _Weil er der Eine für Dich ist. Du willst Dich ihm schenken, für dass, was er getan hat. Für das, was er in Dir erweckt hat. ´_

Fast musste sie über sich selbst lachen. Denn wenn man sie gefragt hätte, hätte sie durchaus behauptet, eine durch und durch rationale Person zu sein. Eines seiner Talente – Gefühle aus ihr herauszukitzeln, die sie immer wohlweislich zur Seite geschoben hatte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht rational sein.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung überwand sie den Schritt zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Während sie sich küssten, nahm ein weiterer Gedanke in ihr Gestalt an. _Ich liebe ihn. Und ich habe nie etwas Anderes getan. ´ _

James war wirklich verwirrt. Denn er konnte sehr genau spüren, wie ihr Kuss sich veränderte, drängender, entschlossener wurde. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der die Situation beherrschte. Doch sie forderte so entschlossen die Führung, dass er gar nicht anders konnte – nein, gar nicht anders wollte! Er würde ihr folgen – wo immer sie auch hingehen wollte …

Irgendwann spürte er ihre Fingerspitzen auf nackter Haut. Verwundert stellte James fest, das Lily sein Hemd herausgezogen hatte, welches mittlerweile lose und aufgeknöpft auseinander fiel, während ihre Fingerspitzen feurige Kreise auf seine Haut zeichneten. Als ihre Hand allerdings begann, sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen zu machen, beendete er kurzerhand den Kuss und hielt ihre Finger fest.

Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Was tust Du da?" fragte er leise.

„Dich ausziehen", erwiderte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass Blitze durch seinen Körper zucken ließ.

„Warum?"

Selbst im Dämmerlicht entging ihm ihre Röte nicht. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, bevor sie entschlossen ihre Schultern straffte. „Schlaf mit mir, James", bat sie leise.

Er schluckte hart. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihm klar, dass wenn sie so etwas vor zwei Jahren zu ihm gesagt hätte, sie mittlerweile schon mit hochgeschobenem Rock auf dem Rücken liegen würde. Bei der bloßen Vorstellung schoss ihm das Blut in die Lenden, doch er riss sich zusammen. Denn James wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es nur aus Dankbarkeit tun wollte. Und nicht, weil sie IHN wirklich wollte.

Er trat einige Schritte zurück und sah sie einfach nur an, suchte in ihren Augen nach einer Spur von Unsicherheit. Wusste sie, worum sie grade gebeten hatte? War sie sich darüber im Klaren, was es hieß? Doch er fand nichts dergleichen. Nur einen rätselhaften Ausdruck in ihren jadegrünen Augen, der etwas tief in ihm berührte und sich ihr sehnsüchtig entgegenrecken ließ. „Du weißt, dass ich Dich will", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Bei Merlin, wann hatte er sie jemals nicht gewollt … „Aber ich … ich habe … Angst, dass …"

Es war das erste Mal, dass James Potter offen zugab, vor etwas Angst zu haben. Lilys Lächeln vertiefte sich nur. Ganz langsam hob sie die Hände und lockerte den Krawattenknoten ihrer Schuluniform. Wie durch Zauberei – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – war ihr Gepäck hier gewesen, ihr Schrankkoffer stand am Fußende ihres Bettes.

„Ich will Dich, James Potter." Als sie die Krawatte langsam über den Kopf zog, machte sie einen Schritt auf James zu, der sich nicht bewegte. Nur mit den Augen verfolgte er ihre Bewegungen. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte verräterisch.

Vor ihm angekommen, war auch ihre Bluse mittlerweile geöffnet und gab den Blick auf ihren weißen Spitzen-BH frei. Nicht rosa. So wie ihr Höschen damals …

James spürte nur zu gut, wie sein Verstand gegen seine Lust focht. Der gute James Potter redete auf ihn ein, dass es falsch sei, dass er die Situation nicht ausnutzen durfte – aber der böse Tunichtgut in ihm war viel lauter, viel drängender. Und als sie, ihn in Richtung Bett drängend, seine Hände nahm und gegen ihre warme, weiche Haut presste, kapitulierte das Rechtschaffenen endgültig.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre, und während er ihren Mund eroberte fuhren seine Hände ihren Bauch hinauf und schlüpften ohne dass er darüber nachdachte unter den Stoff ihres BHs. Fast erschrak er selbst über seine Unverfrorenheit, doch Lily erschauerte nur und vertiefte ihren Kuss. Mutiger schob er den Stoff gänzlich nach oben und umschloss beide Brüste mit seinen Händen.

Wie füreinander geschaffen …

Er seufzte leise an ihren Lippen und stich mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze. Lily gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, Überraschung gepaart mit Genuss. Heiße Wellen brandeten bei seiner Berührung durch ihren Körper und konzentrierten sich in ihrem Schoss. Sie spürte sein Lächeln an ihren Lippen und der Drang, ihm seine wunderbare Selbstzufriedenheit heimzuzahlen, wurde fast übermächtig.

Lily schob ihre Hände, flach gegen James festen Bauch gepresst, langsam hinauf, sich jede Vertiefung, jede Erhebung, jeden Muskel einprägend. Als sie seine Brust erreichte, schubste sie ihn ruckartig auf das Bett hinter ihm. Fast musste sie über seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

Mit einer herausfordernd gehobenen Augenbraue sah sie ihn an, zog zuerst ihren BH wieder zurecht, bevor ihre Hände ihren Rock über ihre Hüften nach unten schoben und sie sich ihrer Schuhe und Söckchen entledigte. Im nächsten Moment saß sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß, IHN genau zwischen ihren wunderbaren Schenkeln.

James keuchte – wenn sie so weiter machen würde, würde er morgen seinen Eltern schreiben müssen und sie um neue Hosen bitten. Mit einem kläglichen Lächeln stellte er sich diesen Brief vor: „Hi Mum, hi Dad! Euer Junge braucht neue Hosen, weil seine Freundin ihn so geil gemacht hat, dass sie geplatzt sind. In Liebe, Jamie." Seine Mum wäre sicher begeistert …

Sie schob sich ihre Bluse über die Schultern und warf sie unachtsam auf den Boden. Er wollte seine Hände erneut heben und … Aber leider rutschte sie grade auf seinem Schoß herum, um seine Gürtelschnalle erreichen zu können. Er stöhnte und vergrub seine Händen Im Laken unter ihm.

Auch Lily stutzte in ihrer Bewegung. Erst jetzt wurde sie sich seiner Erregung zwischen ihren Schenkeln bewusst, die sich gegen ihren Schoss presste und bei ihrer Bewegung noch anzuschwellen schien. Aber viel wichtiger waren die blendenhellen Blitze, die durch ihren eigenen Körper gezuckt waren, als sie sich unbeabsichtigt so an ihm gerieben hatte. Mit fast konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn versuchte sie es noch einmal – und ihr Seufzen vermischte sich mit seinem Stöhnen.

War das wunderbar. Sie wollte mehr!

James ächzte unter ihr, während Lily begeistert mit ihrer süßen Folter fortfuhr. Zur Hölle, er würde jeden Moment in seine Hose kommen, wenn sie nicht sofort still hielt!

Er packte sie an ihrer Hüfte und hinderte sie so an ihren Bewegungen. Mit verschleierten Augen sah sie missmutig auf ihn hinab. Seine Augen hatten einen dunkleren Ton angenommen, während er sie mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Willst Du wirklich mit mir …?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Natürlich wollte sie das! Lily nickte heftig und James lächelte kläglich. „Dann solltest Du damit aufhören. Sonst berste ich hier und jetzt."

Als sie begriff, lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Oh …"

„Ja."

„Und jetzt?"

James grinste in sich hinein und im nächsten Moment lag sie wirklich auf dem Rücken und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Jetzt, meine Süße, bin ich dran."

Er begann damit ihren Mund, ihren Hals, die kleine Vertiefung über ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Seine Hände fuhren in großen Kreisen über ihren Bauch und hinterließen Gänsehaut, wo auch immer sie sie berührten. Als er ihren BH genauer unter die Lupe nahm, stellte er erfreut fest, dass es ein männerfreundliches Exemplar war – vorn zu öffnen. Einen winzigen Augenblick überlegte er, ob sie das Ganze vielleicht sogar geplant hatte. Aber das konnte einfach nicht sein. Dafür war seinen Lily viel zu unschuldig.

Mit einer fachmännischen Bewegung – gesegnet seien die vielen Möglichkeiten der Übung bei anderen Mädels – öffnete er den Verschluss und schob den Stoff von den Objekten seiner Begierde. Ehrfürchtig sah er auf sie hinunter. Perfekt! Das war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste senkte, reckte sie sich ihm hungrig entgegen. Das Feuer zwischen ihren Schenkeln loderte heiß, während er sich an ihr fest sog und mit seiner Zunge über ihre weiche Haut fuhr.

Sie zitterte. Das Ganze entsprach nicht grade ihrer Vorstellung von Sex – es war so viel besser! Warum taten Menschen eigentlich überhaupt etwas anderes, wenn Sex so wunderbar war? Aber vielleicht war es auch nur mit James so wunderbar. Und alle Mädchen hatten es gewusst – nur sie nicht. Kein Wunder, dass er überall angeschmachtet wurde … sie würde diesen Hühnern die Augen auskratzen!

Nur verschwommen nahm sie seine Hand war, die sich langsam in ihr Höschen schob. Dafür wurden ihr seine Finger umso bewusster! Er berührte einen wundersamen Punkt an ihr – IN ihr!

Lily wimmerte leise und James hob den Kopf. Sie war bereit für ihn. Zumindest körperlich. In einer ungeduldigen Geste befreite er sich aus seiner Kleidung und schob auch ihren Slip nach unten. Sie so völlig nackt unter sich zu spüren, erfüllte ihn eigenartigerweise mit Demut. Mit geschlossenen Augen bog sie sich ihm entgegen, bat ihn um etwas, was sie selbst nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie spürte, wie er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen umrahmte.

„Lily?"

Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. "Ich liebe Dich. Und deshalb hasse ich diese Tatsache – aber es könnte wehtun, mein Schatz. Weißt Du das?"

Sie wollte leise lachen. James könnte ihr doch niemals Schmerz zufügen. Doch sein Blick war so ernst, dass sie nur stumm nickte.

Mit hämmerndem Herzen brachte er sich über ihr in Position, griff fahrig nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach leise einen Anti-Pater-Zauber. Auch wenn der Gedanke an sein Kind mit ihren herrlichen grünen Augen ihn fast diese wichtige Zauberformel vergessen ließ – sie waren beide noch zu jung für so eine immense Verantwortung!

Er räusperte sich. „Ich werde aufhören, wenn …", begann er in dem Bedürfnis, ihr die Angst zu nehmen. Doch Lily verschloss ihm einfach die Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss und James wurde klar, dass nicht sie es war, die Angst hatte – sondern er.

Erneut hob sie sich ihm entgegen, bettelte mit ihrem Körper um ihn – und er konnte sich ihr einfach nicht länger verwehren. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand er die heiß ersehnte Öffnung und schob sich langsam gegen sie. Enge! Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bemüht nicht schon jetzt zu kommen, und schob sich weiter.

Lily lag unter ihm uns sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er war heiß! Groß! Hart! Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so sein würde.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtete sie sogar, dass er viel zu groß für ihren Körper sei.

James spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm verkrampfte und war schon fast so weit, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, doch sie schlang kurzerhand beide Arme und Beine um ihn und nahm ihm so jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Nach einem kurzen, zögerlichen Moment hob sie ihre Hüften an und auch wenn er sich nicht bewegte, glitt er trotzdem immer tiefer in sie.

Er spürte das kleine Hindernis – obwohl er sich darüber im Klaren gewesen war, dass Lily noch Jungfrau war, hatte er aber nicht das Gefühl unbändigen Stolzes erwartet, dass ihn erfüllte, als er – sie fester umarmend - das feine Häutchen mit einem einzigen Stoß zerriss...

Lily keuchte auf, als der kurze, heftige Schmerz sie wie ein Messer durchfuhr. Gott sei Dank rührte sich James für einen Moment keinen Zentimeter, so dass ihr Körper genug Zeit hatte sich zu dehnen und sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Als auch die letzte Erinnerung des Schmerzes aufgehört hatte, durch ihren Körper zu pulsieren, nahm sie das Gefühl wahr, ihn tief in sich zu spüren. Mit ihm auf diese Weise verbunden zu sein. Von ihm eingehüllt zu werden, so dass nichts mehr außer ihm und ihr existierte.

Sie schmiegte ihre Wange fest an die seine und begann, mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken zu fahren. Die vertraute Gänsehaut entstand und Lily lächelte. Sie vergrub ihre Nase dicht an seinem Hals und sog seinen Duft ein. Und dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Besorgnis war fast mit Händen greifbar. Ihn liebevoll anlächelnd nickte sie und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren. Und dann bewegte er sich plötzlich.

Unwillkürlich grub sie ihre Finger in seinen Po, wollte verhindern, dass er sich völlig von ihr löste.

Er konnte doch nicht schon jetzt …

Doch dann kam er zu ihr zurück. Diese erregende Reibung, seine Brust, die über ihre strich, seine Lippen und seine Zunge sandten erneute Blitze durch ihren Körper. Sie keuchte und bog ihren Rücken durch, was James dazu veranlasste, ihre Brustspitze erneut in den Mund zu nehmen und daran zu saugen und zu knabbern. Lily gab sich ihm völlig hin. Oh Gott, sie wollte ihn. Tiefer. Heißer. Schneller! Mit jedem seiner Stöße wurde es wunderbarer!

Während er mit der Zunge über die harte Spitze ihrer herrlichen Brust fuhr, mühte sich James nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie war so … so … Bei Merlin! Es gab keine Worte für diesen süßen Schmerz, ohne den er nie wieder würde leben können. Sie stöhnte leise, etwas, was seine Begierde nur noch mehr entfachte.

Er verschränkte seinen Finger mit den ihren – und dann kam er. Er dämpfte sein Stöhnen, indem er seinen Mund gegen ihren Hals presste.

Lily spürte staunend, wie er erschauderte und schließlich erschöpft und heftig atmend auf ihr zusammenbrach. Schmerzliche Sehnsucht erfüllte sie und sie umschlang ihn abermals fest mit ihren Gliedern, in dem unsinnigen Bestreben ihn in sich aufzunehmen und nie wieder ohne ihn sein zu müssen.

Als sich sein Atem langsam beruhigt hatte, rollte er sich von ihr hinunter und zog sie mit sich. Fest in seine Arme geschmiegt, schloss Lily die Augen. Tiefes Glück erfüllte sie, während seine Fingerspitzen immer wieder zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut tanzten. Sie war einfach, wo sie hingehörte. Bei ihm! Bei James.

* * *

Nun ja – Sirius enthielt sich zur allgemeinen Verwunderung wirklich eines Kommentars. Zumindest fast. Alles was er murmelte war etwas, das klang wie: „Prongs ist echt zu beneiden …" Als Mila ihn jedoch fragend ansah, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

Während auch er die Treppen zum Jungeschlafsaal erklomm, blieb Mila unschlüssig stehen. Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu und lächelte.

„Komm schon."

„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach bei euch schlafen. Wenn wir jetzt erwischt werden …"

„Schiss, Miss Laundry? Weihnachten waren Sie nicht so schüchtern …", erklärte er deutlich herausfordernd.

Sie schnappte empört nach Luft und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich hab keinen Schiss!"

„Natürlich nicht." An seinem Gesichtsausdruck wurde klar, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

„Wirklich nicht!"

„Jaja."

Ein ungeduldiges Geräusch ausstoßend ging sie auf ihn zu und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Natürlich nicht ganz ohne Körperkontakt. Gott, sie roch himmlisch …

Als Mila den vertrauten Schlafsaal betrat, steckte Remus bereits in seinem Pyjama und brachte den ehrfürchtig starrenden Peter auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Verdammt, sie hatte kein Nachthemd … Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Und, weitaus wichtiger – wo sollte sie schlafen? Etwa in James Bett? Dieser Gedanke kam ihr reichlich komisch vor.

Sirius erschien hinter ihr und grinste sie an. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Was sein Grinsen nur vertiefte.

Wortlos ging er zu seinem Bett hinüber, zog die oberste Schublade seiner Kommode auf und zog ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt heraus. Er hielt es Mila hin und zwinkerte. „Ich nehme an, dass Du Dein Nachthemd nicht immer mit Dir herumschleppst …"

Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen. Doch das nächste Problem folgte auf dem Fuße – wo sollte sie sich umziehen? Hier gab es nichts, hinter dem sie sich verbergen konnte.

„Wir werden nicht hinschauen", versprach Sirius feixend, der ihren ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck wieder einmal richtig gedeutet hatte. „Wir haben alle schon nackte Mädchen gesehen. Remus zwar etwas widerwillig, aber er hat. Na ja, bei Wormtail bin ich nicht ganz so sicher." Er spielte damit auf den ziemlich eigenartigen Blick an, den der pummlige Junge grade Mila zuwarf. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch Wache stehen …"

„Du?" kiekste Mila irritiert.

Er ließ sie erst gar nicht protestieren, sondern drängte sie zwischen die Türen seines Kleiderschrankes, schob sie zu und baute sich im verbleibenden Spalt als Sichtschutz vor ihr auf. Führsorglich nahm er ihr das T-Shirt ab. „Da ich definitiv derjenige bin, der die meiste nackte Haut von Dir gesehen hat …", erklärte er ihr flüsternd und Mila wurde prompt knallrot. Er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Trotzig reckte Mila ihr Kinn. Na gut, wenn er sie necken wollte. Das konnte sie auch! Rache war so süß …

Mit einer herausfordernd hochgezogenen Augenbraue löste sie ihre Krawatte, ergriff ihre Bluse und zog sie sich wortlos über den Kopf. Ihre Locken fielen ihr nach dieser Aktion wirr in die grünen Augen, während sie sich am Verschluss ihres Rockes zu schaffen machte und ihn langsam hinunter schob. Als sie sich bückte, um ihn aufzuheben, konnte er einen wunderbaren Blick in ihr Dekoltè erhaschen. Sie trug himmelblaue Unterwäsche, die einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrer weichen, leicht gebräunten Haut abgab. Am Rande des Körbchens konnte er einen Streifen deutlich hellerer Haut erkennen. Er wollte ihr den Stoff vom Körper schieben und sie überall dort küssen, wo sich ein solcher Kontrast befand.

Nur noch in Unterwäsche richtete sie sich auf und lächelte ihm zu. Mit offenem Mund und deutlich spannender Hose starrte er sie an und sie griff triumphierend nach dem weißen T-Shirt, welches er immer noch in Händen hielt. „Ich danke Dir, Padfoot!" Mit einem Lächeln wie ein Messer tippte sie unter sein Kinn und er schloss brav den Mund. Mila zog es sich über den Kopf und schaffte es schließlich, ihren BH darunter zu lösen. Als sie ihn hervorzog, schluckte Sirius deutlich. Na ja, vielleicht war Prongs doch nicht so heftig zu beneiden – er hatte schließlich grade einen privaten Strip bekommen. Und – bei Merlin – in seinem für sie mindesten 4 Nummern zu großem T-Shirt sah die Frau sogar noch sexyer aus als in ihrer Unterwäsche!

Widerwillig gab er den Weg zurück ins Zimmer frei. Peter lag eingerollt in seine Decke und schien zu schlafen. Remus schlief zwar nicht, er starrte aber in geheuchelter Gleichgültigkeit an die Decke. Sirius zog sich ebenfalls aus, schlüpfte in seine Pyjama-Hose – ein Oberteil trug er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr – und löschte die Fackeln an den Wänden. Mittlerweile war er sogar noch muskulöser, als er es an Weihnachten gewesen war …

Für einen Moment war es so dunkel um sie, dass Mila sich nicht rührte, aus Angst gegen etwas zu rennen. Erst nachdem sich ihre Augen ein wenig an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie das fremde Bett zu ihrer Rechten ausmachen. Sie hatte schon fast einen Schritt in dessen Richtung getan, als sich eine Hand um ihre schloss. Überrascht sah sie sich um. Sirius Schatten malte sich gegen das schwach vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Fenster ab.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob er sie wirklich zu sich zog, so federleicht war seine stumme Forderung. Nur Zentimeter vor ihm blieb sie stehen und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Na endlich! Auf diesen Kuss wartete sie immerhin schon seit Kings Cross. Er zog sie in seine Umarmung und bei der Berührung seiner nackten Haut prickelte ihr gesamter Körper.

Sirius schob sie hinüber zu seinem Bett – oh ja, sein Bett! Etwas in ihr jubelte. Er schlüpfte zusammen mit ihr unter die Decke und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand von ihnen ein Wort, doch dann griff er plötzlich nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und flüsterte leise: „Ich schulde Dir noch eine Demonstration." Bei der Erinnerung wurde es ihr unwillkürlich heiß und kalt.

Ein leises Zischen erklang und Mila konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er einen Silentio-Zauber gesprochen hatte. „Angst, man könnte Sie hören, Mr. Black?" stichelte sie, schnappte aber nach Luft, als sich seine Lippen heiß gegen ihren Nacken pressten. Man sollte einen Black eben nie herausfordern, wenn man nicht bereit war, alle Konsequenzen zu tragen …

„Heute geht es nicht um mich", flüsterte er, fügte aber, als er seine Hand unter das T-Shirt schob, für sich selbst hinzu: Zumindest nicht in erster Linie …´

Die Dunkelheit schärfte ihre Sinne, die Empfindungen, die er nur durch die bloße Berührung ihrer Haut auszulösen vermochte. Langsam schob er seine Fingerspitzen von ihrem Po hinauf, über ihre Taille bis zum Ansatz ihrer wundervollen Brüste. Ihr gesamter Körper begann zu prickeln, während er ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern, mit Lippen und Zunge streichelte. Als er ihre Brüste erreichte, hielt Mila die Luft an. Ihre Brustspitzen zogen sich, seine Berührung erwartend, sehnsüchtig zusammen. Doch er schien beschlossen zu haben, sie zu quälen, denn er ließ seine Fingerspitzen erneut zum Rand ihres Slips wandern, diesen nach ihm bettelnden Bereich ihres Körpers völlig unbeachtet lassend.

Eigentlich war es nicht nur, um sie zu ärgern – Sirius war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob er sich in diesem Augenblick noch hätte beherrschen können … Ihr Duft umhüllte ihn und jede Faser seines Körpers bettelte um Erfüllung.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit spielte er dieses Spiel mit ihr – so kam es beiden zumindest vor. Als er wieder einmal bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste gewandert war, nur um dann wieder umzukehren, hielt Mila es nicht mehr aus – sie packte seine Hand und zog sie einfach wieder nach oben, nur um sie endlich auf ihre Brust zu pressen. Sie gab ein fast erleichtertes Geräusch von sich und Sirius schluckte. Er spannte seine Finger um diese wunderbar weiche Fülle, bevor er begann, an ihrer Schulter zu knabbern. Er schob seinen anderen Arm unter ihren Körper und löste die erste Hand ab, mit der er nun wieder nach unten wanderte. Mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Spitze streichend, entlockte er ihr ein leises Keuchen.

Zur Hölle, er wollte ihr den verdammten Slip abstreifen und sie einfach nehmen! Hier, jetzt!

Die letzten Reste Verstand zusammenkratzend, versagte er sich diesen Wunsch. Sie war schließlich Jungfrau. Und so ein Schwein war selbst er nicht … Das er überhaupt keines war, hatte er aber auch nie behauptet …

Der Tunichtgut in ihm grinste triumphierend bei diesem Gedanken und schob seine Hand in ihren Slip. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versteifte sie sich, offenbar nicht recht wissend, was er vorhatte. Doch ein wissendes Streicheln ihrer Brust und ein gut platzierten Kuss hinter ihrem Ohr ließ ihre Gegenwehr verrauchen. Sirius lächelte.

Seine Hand erkämpfte sich mit sanfter Gewalt den Weg und ohne dass Mila wusste, was er da tat, öffnete sie ihre Schenkel. Als ihm bewusst wurde, wie feucht und bereit sie war, drohte sein Plan erneut zu kippen. Nur nach mehrmalig tiefem Durchatmen gelang es ihm, sich wieder halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen.

Zuerst streichelte er nur über das Krause Haar zwischen ihren Schenkeln und lauschte ihrem atemlosen Keuchen. Dann aber schob er langsam einen seiner Finger in sie. Mila japste überrascht und verkrampfte ihre Finger für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinem Unterarm. Dann wurde ihr endlich klar, für wen der Silentio-Zauber eigentlich gedacht war.

Sie konnte das lüsterne Stöhnen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Und als sein Daumen dann auch noch ihren geheimen Punkt fand und er sich eng an sie presste, sie seine Erregung an ihrem Po fühlen konnte und er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Rhythmus begann, sie zu streicheln, war alle Zurückhaltung vergessen.

Sie stöhnte laut auf und begann nun ihrerseits, sich unruhig an ihm zu reiben. Eine unerklärliche Spannung baute sich in ihr auf, trug sie höher und höher und als er sie plötzlich unvermittelt sanft in die Schulter biss, explodierten Sterne hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen und sie schrie auf. Sie überschwemmte Sirius mit ihrer Lust und auch ihm entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen. Bei Merlin, eigentlich hatte er ihr nur zeigen wollen, dass es solche Gefühle auch bei Frauen gab. Es war ihm gar nicht um sich selbst gegangen. Doch jetzt konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Er löste ihre Hand von seinem Arm und schob sie in seine Pyjama-Hose. Bereits als sie nur die Finger um ihn schloss, glaubte er bersten zu müssen, doch sie begann einfach, ihn zu massieren. Wortlos hatte sie verstanden, was er begehrte. Und sie erinnerte sich immer noch, wie er es liebte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren herrlichen Locken und spannte beide Hände um ihre herrlichen Brüste. Als er nach wenigen Augenblicken explodierte, war auch er dankbar für den Silentio-Zauber …

* * *

_Okay, legt schon los. Ich bin ganz gespannt, wie viele mir jetzt wieder vorwerfen, dass das Ganze nicht Teenager-Like ist. Nehmt keine Rücksicht, knallt mir mit dem Review-Knöpfchen alle Kritik um die Ohren. Oder gibt es vielleicht doch ein bisschen Lob? Bin schon so gespannt!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **Okay, heute nur ein kleines Kapitel. Und bitte nicht schlachten, okay? Viel Spaß!_

**Uli:** Nicht schämen – genießen! Und ich hoffe, die Dusche war kalt genug. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass Du mich vermutlich nach diesem Kapitel schlachtest … ich quäle Moony nämlich schon wieder …

**Neely:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, solche Jungs müssen eben in Büchern erfunden werden. (Seufz!) Danke auf jeden Fall für Dein Kompliment. (Verlegen lächel!) Ach ja, übrigens: hier ein Taschentuch von mir.

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Oh weia, noch jemand, der mich steinigt, weil ich Remus so quäle … Hilfe! Ich verspreche, ich mache es in meiner nächsten Geschichte wieder gut! Okay!

**Imobilus:** Nanana, was sehe ich denn da für ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in Moonys Augen? Ich glaube, da ist jemand mit Deinem Vorschlag mehr als einverstanden … Schicke ihn Dir schnell rüber! Viel Spaß!

**Remus Bride:** Für Dich stell´ ich sogar die Kaution, Zuckermaus. Hihihi!

**SilverHoney:** Ich glaube, dass Samantha Potter erst einmal in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre – und sein Dad hätte tadelnd drein geschaut, ihm in einem unbeobachteten Moment aber kräftig auf die Schulter geklopft! Hihi, von irgendwem muss schließlich auch James das haben! Und keine Sorge – Mr. Black holt schon auf. (Smile!)

**Neely:** O weia, schon wieder eine Süchtige. Ich falle echt noch unter das Betäubungsmittel-Gesetz … (Hihi!)

**Kapitel 24**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Die Fackeln entzündeten sich und in Kürze waren alle Beteiligten im Raum mehr oder weniger wach. Peter schlüpfte als Erster aus dem Bett und verschwand in Richtung Dusche. Und sehr zum Missfallen Milas stand auch Sirius auf.

„Komm schon, Schlafmütze. Aufstehen."

Mila brummelte missmutig und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sie war einfach nicht fürs Frühaufstehen gemacht.

Auch Remus blieb in seinem Bett und wandte Sirius den Rücken zu. Wie konnte man so kurz nach dem Aufstehen nur so gut gelaunt sein? Na ja, wenn man mit einem Mädchen wie Mila das Bett geteilt hatte – kein Wunder. Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, in diesem Bewusstsein. Trotz Silentio-Zauber konnte er sich recht gut vorstellen, was die beiden da getrieben hatten. Eifersucht war eben doch eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer suchte, was Leiden schuf …

Sirius packte Milas Decke und zog sie mit einem Ruck weg. „Auf, auf, meine Süße!"

Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du bist grausam!" schimpfte sie leise, erhob sich aber trotzdem brav von der Matratze. Sich streckend sah sie missmutig zu, wie auch Sirius pfeifend das Zimmer verließ.

Fröstelnd umschlang sie ihren Körper mit den Armen. Und dann entdeckte sie Remus und ihre Laune besserte sich gewaltig. Remus bedeutete in diesem Moment schlicht ´warmes, kuscheliges Bett´!

Als sich die Matratze unter ihm senkte, vermutete Moony zuerst, dass Sirius es jetzt auf ihn abgesehen hatte und fragte sich bereits, ob er es dieses Mal wohl mit einem Eimer kalten Wasser oder der bewährten Ich-werfe-ihn-mitsamt-seines-Bettes-um´-Taktik versuchen würde – doch als sich ein warmer, weicher Körper an ihn kuschelte, riss er die Augen auf! Verdattert wandte er den Kopf und sein Herz setzte mindestens einen Schlag aus, als er wirklich Mila erkannte.

„Guten Morgen", gähnte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Du bist scheinbar der Einzige hier, der nach der wunderbaren Wenn-der-Wecker-klingelt-habe-ich-noch-mindestens-15-Minuten´-Philosophie lebt. Ignorier mich einfach. Ich will nur noch ein bisschen dösen."

Er war viel zu verblüfft, als dass er etwas hätte erwidern können.

Als Padfoot allerdings zurückkehrte, beide in einem Bett entdeckte – und er den ersten sauren Anfall von Eifersucht hinuntergeschluckt hatte, genauso wie den Wunsch, Remus in klitzekleine Stückchen zu hacken, wenn er nicht sofort 5 Meter Abstand zu ihr bekam – griff er doch lieber zu seiner bewährten Taktik. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes kippte das gesamte Bett samt Inhalt um und Milas Kreischen war vermutlich durch das halbe Schloss zu hören …

* * *

Nachsitzen – ihre Mutter würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Na ja, immer noch besser, als aus Hogwarts geschmissen worden zu sein. Nach Lilys Rettungsaktion hätten sie schließlich auch das verdient und es war nur Dumbledores Großzügigkeit, die sie davor bewahrt hatte. Seufzend malte Mila mit ihrem Finger Kreise auf die Tischplatte vor ihr. Professor Rens beäugte sie streng und Mila ergriff erneut ihre Feder, um wenigstens so zu tun, als versuche sie ihren 5-seitigen Aufsatz über die Mandragora zu verfassen.

Wenn sie sich so umsah, war Remus eigentlich der Einzige, der diese Aufgabe erfüllte … James starrte mit eigenartigem Gesichtsausdruck Löcher in die Luft. Und Sirius warf ihr über seinen Tisch ein blitzendes Lächeln zu. Sie erwiderte es nur zu gern und ihr ganzer Körper begann bei dem Versprechen, was in den Tiefen seiner dunklen Augen lag, zu kribbeln. Sie wollte mehr! Viel mehr …

Durch das offene Fenster erklang Gepolter und pflichtbewusst stand der Professor auf und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Diese Sekunden der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzend, flatterte ein gefaltetes Stückchen Pergament durch die zu einem Spalt geöffnete Tür ins Zimmer und landete direkt vor James. Er fing es auf und faltete es leise auseinander – sein Grinsen sprach Bände. Ein kleines Strichmännchen mit einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen zog sich nämlich grade genüsslich das gemalte T-Shirt über den Kopf, gefolgt von einer kleinen Sprechblase mit den Worten: Erinnerst Du dich noch, mein Schatz?"

Lily.

Er griff – das erste Mal, seitdem er hier saß, da war sich Mila sicher – zu Tinte und Feder und kritzelte hastig etwas darauf. Das Pergament nahm den gleichen Weg hinaus wie herein. Lilys Kichern war deutlich zu hören.

Nach diesem stundenlangen Stillsitzen waren alle froh, als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Lily, die vor dem Klassenzimmer zusammen mit Peter auf sie gewartet hatte, floh lachend in Richtung große Halle, gefolgt von James, der versuchte sie zu kitzeln. Moony folgte ihnen, genauso wie Peter. Sirius und Mila bildeten das Schlusslicht der kleinen Truppe. Sie hatten grade gut das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als er sie gegen die Wand drückte und küsste. Schmelzend ließ Mila es zu und seufzte leise. Sie spürte sein Lächeln an ihren Lippen. „Ich glaube, letzte Nacht habe ich ein Monster erschaffen", sinnierte er und auch sie musste lächeln. „Scheint so, Mr. Frankenstein." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, da er ihre Lippen erneut mit den seinen verschloss.

* * *

Mit ein wenig Verspätung schafften sie es schließlich doch noch an den Gryffindor-Tisch und ernteten ein wissendes Grinsen von James und Lily. Während Mila errötend die Schüssel Haferschleim entgegennahm, die James ihr reichte, ließ Sirius seinen Blick kurz über die Halle schweifen. Er blieb an ihrem erklärten Todfeind hängen. Schniefelus, der irgendetwas anglotzte. Wahrscheinlich konnten die Hauselfen diese blöden Slytherins auch nicht leiden und sie hatten irgendetwas Ekliges aufgetischt bekommen. Anders konnte er sich den gierigen Blick nicht erklären. Er folgte diesem, sich hämisch ziemlich sicher, dass er die Schüssel in Milas Händen angeiferte – doch entsetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht die Schüssel mit Blicken verschlang – sondern sie. SEINE Mila!

Snape befeuchtete seine schmalen Lippen unwillkürlich mit der Zungenspitze, während er die kleine Gryffindor-Halbblüterin anstarrte. Sie hatte etwas, dass ihm das Blut in die Lenden trieb. Natürlich war sie absolut unter seiner Würde – er als war soviel mehr wert als sie, denn er war schließlich in Slytherin. Aber zu irgendetwas musste auch sie gut sein. Und wenn es nur das Bett war. Malfoy hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

Genüsslich grinsend zog der Slytherin Mila vor seinem geistigen Auge aus. Langsam, Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück …

Der vernichtende Blick Blacks traf ihn fast ein bisschen unerwartet. Snape erwiderte ihn eine Weile verbissen, in dem festen Bestreben nicht als Erster weg zu sehen. Dieser Blutsverräter würde ihn nicht besiegen! Er und seine Freunde standen sowieso auf der Abschussliste. Er stand kurz davor, endlich herauszufinden, wohin dieser Lupin einmal im Monat verschwand. Die Geschichte mit seiner kranken Mutter konnte er einem Erstklässler erzählen!

Black war so ein Idiot! Er hatte einfach nicht begriffen, welches die richtige Seite war. Wäre er wie der Rest seiner ehrenwerten Familie hier nach Slytherin gekommen, hätte er vieles erreichen können. Doch er war nach Gryffindor gegangen! Schwachkopf! Aber vielleicht war er ja noch zu retten. Vielleicht würde er ihm bei seinem Plan helfen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Bellatrix Lestranges Bewegung war – Blacks Cousine. Mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln zielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ein kleines Püppchen, welches sie einem der Hufflepuff- Erstklässlerinnen abgenommen hatte und zerteilte es genüsslich in Einzelteile. Zuerst Arme und Beine vom Rumpf, dann trennte sie den Kopf ab. Mit einem bösartigen Kichern ließ sie das zerstörte Püppchen zurück schweben und servierte es so dem weinenden Mädchen.

Das gleiche Blut pulsierte auch in Blacks Adern. Etwas dieser Bösartigkeit musste also auch in ihm schlummern.

Er wandte den Blick erneut zu Sirius, der ihn immer noch anfunkelte. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte Snape dann doch den Blick ab – verdammter Gryffindor!

Sirius wusste sehr gut, dass ein eisiger Blick von ihm schon manchen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Aber niemals hatte er etwas so inbrünstig gemeint, was dieser Blick ausdrückte. Pfoten weg! Er würde Schniefelus den dürren Hals umdrehen, wenn er es noch mal wagte, sie **_so_** anzusehen. Mila gehörte ihm – nur ihm.

Er wandte, nachdem er sicher war, das Snape nicht mehr zu ihnen hinüberstarrte den Blick und entdeckte Moony, der sich grade mit Mila unterhielt. Er lächelte sie an – hingerissen. Wieder verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Auch in den Augen seines Freundes konnte er diesen eigenartigen Ausdruck erkennen – diesem heißen Wunsch nach mehr …

Und Sirius interpretierte diesen Blick durchaus richtig. Während Mila mit ihm sprach, hatte Remus deutliche Schwierigkeiten, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Ihre Lippen waren weitaus faszinierender. Innerlich schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. Sie war Sperrgebiet für ihn. Er würde sie nicht anrühren – auch wenn die Sehnsucht ihn fast umzubringen drohte.

* * *

_Jetzt, wo ihr und das kleine Knöpfchen da unten links so gute Freunde geworden seid … eine kleine Review? Bitte, bitte!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N : **Hey, ihr Süßen! Bereit für die Fortsetzung? Na, dass will ich doch hoffen. Dieses Mal ist es nämlich wieder ein kleines Kapitel über die Unsensibilität von schönen, dunklen Animagi … Und jaaaaaa, Moony, ist wieder der strahlende, sensible Held. Wer könnte daran schon zweifeln?(SMILE!)_

**Lia: **Du bist sooooo süß! Hat Dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Ich danke Dir auf jeden Fall von Herzen!

**Rebecca:** Harry ist ja auch nicht irgendein Patenkind. (Smile!) Außerdem hat sie es bei ihm nicht so ins Detail getrieben. Das macht sie nur für euch. (Zwinker!)

**Pia:** Vielen Dank für das Lob! Und endlich jemand, der auch mal den armen Padfood versteht!

**Imobilus:** Wusste schon immer, dass Moony es drauf hat. (Kicher!) Jetzt kann niemand mehr schimpfen, weil er immer zu kurz kommt. Er hat ja Dich. Und das mit Bella – ups, ertappt! Ich tue mich nur so schwer, Sirius Namen mit dieser Irren in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Verzeihst Du mir? Bitte, bitte!

**SilverHoney:** Nicht wahr? Ich schmelze auch immer dahin, wenn Padfood vor Eifersucht kocht und „sein Mädchen" gegen Gott und die Welt verteidigt. (Seufz!) Aber dass ich Moony nicht mag, stimmt nicht! Ist mein zweitliebster Charakter! Er ist einfach nur mein tragischer Held – deshalb muss er auch immer unter mir leiden. Aber ich entschuldige mich nach jedem Kapitel tränenreich bei ihm, ganz ehrlich!

**Neely:** Im Moment ist Moony leider viel zu sehr von Mila „besessen", als dass er sich einer anderen widmen könnte. Sorry. Aber seine Stunde kommt auch noch! Ist ja hoffentlich nicht meine letzte Geschichte!

**ShiaAngel:** Als einer meiner treuesten Reviewerinen verzeihe ich Dir noch mal. (Zwinker!)

**Remus Bride:** Ich liebe jede Review von Dir, Beta-Leserin! Habe ich Dir das schon mal gesagt? (Knuddel!)

**Kapitel 25**

Es war heiß! Für den September fast unerträglich heiß. Nach dem Unterricht schleppten sich die Mädchen zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Jungs hatten ihnen vor wenigen Minuten begeistert verkündet, dass sie schwimmen gehen wollten und sie sich in einer Viertelstunde unten am See treffen würden. Ihre eigene Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen – der See war in den letzten Tagen, wo diese Hitze herrschte, heillos überfüllt gewesen. Natürlich suchten auch die restlichen Schüler Abkühlung im Wasser.

Sie streiften sich ihre Bikinis über, quälten sich zurück in ihre Schuluniformen – jetzt beneidete Mila die Jungs nicht mehr um die langen Hosen – und verließen den Gryffindor-Turm erneut. Als sie durch das Eingangsportal traten, blendete sie für einen Moment die grelle Sonne und Lily überschattete ihre Augen, um etwas erkennen zu können. Ein Mädchen rannte genau in diesem Moment quietschend an ihnen vorbei. So einen Moment abgelenkt entdeckten beide den Slytherin-Schüler grade noch, bevor er mit Wucht gegen sie prallte. Sie stolperten rückwärts gegen das Geländer der kleinen Brücke, die auf das Schlossgelände führte. Mila war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Spinnst Du? Pass doch auf", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er hielt nur kurz inne, bevor er in Panik weiter rannte.

Kopfschüttelnd sahen Lily und sie sich an, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzend. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten ihnen weitere Grüppchen von Schülern, die die Beine in die Hand nahmen und kreischend vor irgendetwas flohen. Verwirrt gingen die Mädchen weiter. Was konnte denn da nur los sein?

Als sie in Sichtweite des Sees kamen, rannte ein Pärchen auf sie zu, das Mädchen immer wieder „Oh Gott, der Grimm!" kreischend.

Der Grimm?

Beide tauschten einen ratlosen Blick und reckten die Köpfe. Lily konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als sie den Grund der allgemeinen Panik ausmachte – Sirius, in seiner riesigen Hundegestalt, tobte durch die Schüler, bellte und fletschte die Zähne. James schüttelte sich vor Lachen, Peter war nirgends zu entdecken und auch Remus grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

* * *

Als die Mädchen bei den Jungs ankamen, war der See wie ausgestorben. Sirius war grade eben noch dem letzten Mutigen hinterher gestürmt, um auch ihn vom Wasser zu vertreiben. Hechelnd kam er neben dem Grüppchen zu Stehen und sah Beifall heischend zu seinen Freunden hoch.

„Braver Hund", lobte James grinsend und Sirius fletschte kurz die Zähne, bevor er ergeben und deutlich genüsslich die Augen schloss, da Mila wieder diesen herrlichen Punkt hinter seinem Ohr kraulte. Sein Freund aber stichelte weiter: „Wirklich, Padfoot, so gefällst Du mir viel besser. Ich könnte Dir ein Körbchen direkt vor dem Kamin …"

Ein Plop ertönte und Sirius, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, schnitt seinem besten Freund eine fiese Grimasse. „Nur, wenn ich Dir einen Stall bauen darf", erwiderte er. „Mit extrastabilen, magieabwehrenden Schlössern …"

Mila kicherte leise und erntete für die Honorierung seines Scherzes ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sirius nahm sie sofort näher in Augenschein. „So willst Du aber hoffentlich nicht schwimmen gehen …"

„Nein." Mila schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und zog sich ihre Bluse über den Kopf. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf und er war schon fast soweit sie daran zu hindern – sie waren schließlich nicht allein. Doch zum Vorschein kam nur ein bordeuxrotes Bikini-Oberteil und, nachdem auch ihr Rock verschwunden war, das dazu passende Höschen.

„Nimmst Du mich so?" fragte sie und drehte sich für ihn einmal im Kreis.

„Wenn er Dich nicht nimmt, nehme ich Dich", erklärte James grinsend und erntete einen festen Boxer gegen den Arm von Lily. „Augen hierher, Potter!" forderte sie schmollend und er tat ihr nur zu gern den Gefallen.

Es juckte Sirius ziemlich in den Fingern, Mila zu packen und mit ihr irgendwo im Gebüsch zu verschwinden.

„Sie sind dran, Mr. Black", erinnerte sie ihn mit herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmten Händen.

Er wirkte zuerst verwirrt, wie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen. Doch dann lächelte Sirius und schälte sich nun selbst aus seiner Schuluniform. Mila sah ihm grinsend dabei zu, wie er Knopf für Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete. Lily kicherte und begann zu aller Verwunderung laut zu singen:

„_Baby take of your coat. _

_Real slow! _

_Take of your shoes. _

_I´ll take of your shoes. _

_Baby, take of your dress. _

_Yes, yes, yes …." _

Mila kicherte und stimmte, im Takt klatschend, mit ein:

„_You can leave your hat on. _

_You can leave your hat on." _

Er stutzte einen Moment, doch nachdem er den Text verstanden hatte und beide Mädchen begeistert „AUSZIEHEN! AUSZIEHEN!" grölten, blitzen seine Augen. Er ließ sein Hemd langsam seine Arme hinunter rutschen und es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Seine Oberarmmuskulatur spielte verführerisch unter seiner glatten, gebräunten Haut. Bei seiner Hose tat er es genauso. Wenige Sekunden später stand Sirius nur in schwarzer Badehose vor ihnen und zwinkerte. Mila lachte und ließ sich bereitwillig für einen Kuss in seine Arme ziehen. Und er tat es tatsächlich! Vor versammelter Mannschaft.

Während er Mila erst einmal gründlich küsste, ließ Lily ihren Blick mit anerkennend hochgezogener Augenbraue über seine Kehrseite wandern. Als James dies bemerkte, piekte er sie in die Seite.

„Soso! Ich darf nicht hinschauen, aber Du ziehst Sirius mit Augen noch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus, ja!"

Lily grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich kann ja gar nicht anders! Erstens dreht er mir seinen Knackarsch so aufreizend zu, dass ich hinsehen muss und zweitens enthältst Du mir Deinen ja momentan noch vor! Also – ausziehen, mein Schatz! Sonst mach ich das!"

Seine Augen funkelten übermütig und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber Lil! Wir sind doch gar nicht unter uns …"

Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie zweideutig ihre Worte gewesen waren, stieg ihr leichte Röte in die Wangen – allerdings nicht aus Scham, sondern eher durch die Erinnerungen, die ihren Körper in Wellen durchfluteten.

Als Sirius den Kuss beendete – natürlich beendete ER ihn, Mila hätte nämlich auf ewig so weiter gemacht … - ließ er sie ziemlich atemlos zurück. Fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig berührte sie ihre Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Blick jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. „Ich sollte Dich viel öfter küssen", murmelte er rau. „Wir beide haben einfach noch viel zu wenig Übung darin. Was meinst Du?"

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ich denke eigentlich, dass Du es schon recht gut beherrschst."

„Das meinte ich nicht." Er sah an sich hinunter und Mila folgte seinem Blick. Als sie seine deutliche Erregung entdeckte, lächelte er kläglich. „Solange ich nämlich jedes Mal so auf Dich reagiere … Ich werde mich die nächsten 5 Minuten nicht mehr umdrehen können …"

Sie hob den Blick wieder und lächelte. „Glaubst Du wirklich, dass Übung da helfen könnte?"

„Nein. Aber so hätte ich eine Ausrede, dich immer und überall zu küssen."

Leise lachend strich sie über seine Wange. „Glaube mir – dafür brauchst Du keine Ausrede!"

Er grinste sie an, hob sie unvermittelt einfach hoch und warf sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Sie kreischte und strampelte, doch bei seinem festen Griff und seiner Hand, die ruhig auf ihrem Po ruhte … bei Merlin … brachte ihr das gar nichts. Im nächsten Moment stand er mit ihr hüfthoch im See und stellte sie zurück auf ihre Füße.

In den ersten Sekunden war das Wasser so eiskalt, das Mila die Luft wegblieb. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an, während er sie nur angrinste. „Ich dachte mir, Du könntest vielleicht auch eine Abkühlung gebrauchen …", erklärte er seine Attacke.

Gespielt wütend verengte sie die Augen und trat nah an ihn heran. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihr eigenes zwischen seine Beine bugsiert und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie seine vom Boden weg. Ein lautes ´Platsch´ ertönte, als Sirius unterging. Nur Sekunden später kam er prustend zurück an die Oberfläche und strich sich das nasse, schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Biest!" schimpfte er grinsend und machte einen beherzten Sprung in ihre Richtung. Mila floh kreischend und lachend vor ihm.

Nach wenigen Metern schaffte sie es, sich hinter James zu flüchten, der nun ebenfalls ins Wasser gekommen war. Sich hinter seinem Rücken verschanzend lugte sie über seine Schulter zu Sirius, der seinen Freund anfunkelte.

„Aus dem Weg, Prongs!"

„Eine edle Dame in Nöten bittet mich um Hilfe vor Dir Heiden und Du verlangst wirklich, dass ich aus dem Weg gehe, Padfood?"

Beide Jungs blickten sich herausfordernd an.

„Zweikampf?" fragte James mit blitzenden Augen.

„Wähle Deine Waffe, mein Freund", erwiderte Sirius mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

Blitzschnell war Prongs unter Mila getaucht und hob sie auf seinen Schultern aus dem Wasser. Sie kreischte kurz, fand ihr Gleichgewicht aber recht schnell wieder und lachte. „Ich hab´ meine", erklärte er lässig. „Und Du?"

Padfoods Lächeln vertiefte sich und er wandte sich um. Lily war höchstens zwei Armlängen von ihm entfernt. Auch er tauchte unter und im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Lily ebenfalls auf seinen Schultern wieder.

„WAAH! Padfood, spinnst Du?"

„Nö! Lily, meine Süße? Hast Du nicht vielleicht irgendeine offene Rechnung mit James oder Mila?" fragte er grinsend.

Lily zog eine Schnute. „Er hat eben fast gesabbert, als sie sich ausgezogen hat!" erklärte sie gespielt beleidigt.

_´Wer hat das nicht_´, dachte er kurz, nickte dann aber. „Gut! Dann versohlen wir den Beiden doch den Hintern, oder!"

James und Mila tauschten einen Blick. „Sie hat ihm auf den Hintern gestarrt", verriet er und ihre Augen blitzten. „Die machen wir fertig, Jamie!"

* * *

Ziemlich außer Atem stiegen die 4 etwa 15 Minuten später wieder aus dem Wasser – alle tropfnass. Es gab natürlich keinen Verlierer oder Gewinner, obwohl James sehr darauf bedacht war zu erwähnen, dass er und Mila deutlich in Führung gewesen waren, und Sirius seinen Wadenkrampf, den er mitten im Kampf ´erlitten´ hatte, nur vorgetäuscht habe, um nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren. Mit seinem Gejammere hätte er Mila viel zu sehr abgelenkt.

Wie auch immer, es hatte gewirkt. Sirius lag, auf beide Unterarme gestützt, am Ufer und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie mit sanften Händen seinen Unterschenkel massierte. Sie hatte wirklich magische Hände …

Bevor er diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, fand sie endlich die völlig verspannte Stelle. Er zuckte zusammen und warf ihr einen kläglichen Blick zu. Tröstend lächelnd zwinkerte sie ihn an.

„Geht es?"

Er nickte, allerdings nicht ohne ihr vorher einen seiner berüchtigten Welpenblick zuzuwerfen. Sie aber senkte zu seinem Verdruss den Blick erneut und setzte ihre Massage fort. Schmollend sah er auf sie hinunter. Normalerweise schmolz unter diesem Blick jedes weibliche Wesen dahin – doch die, die er schmelzen wollte, schien immun zu sein. Das konnte er einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Er entzog sein Bein ihren Händen, setzte sich auf und grinste sie an. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß wieder, seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut unterhalb ihres Pulses gepresst. Mila keuchte auf und versuchte sich ihm kichernd zu entziehen, doch er ließ sie nicht gehen. Viel eher strich seine Zungenspitze über ihre duftende Haut, malte Muster und schmeckte sie. Oh Gott, er wusste genau, wie er sie erregen konnte.

Unwillkürlich spreizte sie die Finger, mit denen sie sich an seiner Brust abstützte, um möglichst viel seines Körpers berühren zu können. Er war heiß, umhüllte sie mit seinem berauschenden, männlichen Duft und ließ ihre Gedanken wild durcheinander wirbeln. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf und nahmen die ihren in Besitz. Wohlig seufzend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrub ihre Hände tief in seinem Haar. Er schmeckte einfach nur berauschend. Erregend. Wie die Sünde selbst.

Die Spitze seiner Zunge streichelte ihre Unterlippe, bat sie stumm darum sich ihm zu öffnen. Sie wollte ihn schmecken, in ihm erneut die stürmischen Gefühle abringen, die sie gestern geteilt hatten. Als sie seufzend nachgab, schlüpfte er in ihren herrlichen Mund, erforschte sie und nahm sich alles, was sie zu geben hatte. Sie spürte seine Hände, die sie dichter an seinen festen Körper zogen und wollte … wollte …

Jemand räusperte sich neben ihnen und missmutig wandte Mila den Kopf. Es war Remus gewesen, der, seinen Blick immer noch auf das Buch in seiner Hand gerichtet, leise zischte: „Ihr wisst schon, das alle euch anstarren?"

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn, nur um in dem Moment, in dem sie über Sirius Schulter lugte, knallrot anzulaufen. Die ganze Schule schien da zu stehen und sie anzugaffen. Offenbar war die Angst vor dem vermeintlichen Grimm verflogen.

Im selben Augenblick begann Gejohle und Geklatsche auf Seiten der Jungs, während die Mädchen sauertöpfisch dazu übergingen, giftige Blick in Milas Richtung zu werfen. Immerhin saß sie da küssend auf dem Schoß eines der begehrtesten jungen Herren der ganzen Schule. Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken!

Sirius grinste nur – na klar, er wurde ja auch gefeiert – und hob sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ohne Zögern von seinem Schoss. „Ich schätze, wir haben Lily und James grade aus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit errettet", mutmaßte er, offenbar sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden. Mila funkelte ihn verletzt an. Sie hatte es doch gewusst! Blöder Macho …

„Lass Dich nicht ärgern, Süße", beschwichtigte Remus sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Schmollend rutschte sie das Stückchen zu ihrem treuen Freund herüber und linste in dem Bemühen, die restlichen Schüler würdevoll zu ignorieren, in das Buch, dass er grade las. Sollte Sirius Black doch in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit ersaufen!

* * *

_Seufz! Man sagt doch, dass leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf das Denkvermögen erhöhen ... Freiwillige vor! Wer möchte als Erster? Anmeldungen bitte über das kleine, lila Knöpfchen!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Juhuuu! Endlich ist mir so ein richtig schöner Marauder-Streich eingefallen! Hoffe, ihr genießt ihn genauso wie meine Beta-Leserin Remus Bride und ich es getan haben! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Imobilus: **Du, ich würde die Hände aus Sirius Haaren lassen. Weiß nur zu gut, dass das unmöglich gut gehen kann und garantiert nicht harmlos endet. Und da Moony ja so oder so schon einen Fön kriegt, wenn es um Padfood geht … Na ja, und was Sirius tut, wenn ihm das mit Remus und Mila zu bunt wird … dauert noch ein bisschen.

**ShiaAngel:** Sieh´ mich doch einfach als nette Anwechslung zum Abi-Stress. Und viel Erfolg!

**Pia: **Ja, Du darfst als Erste. Nein, Padfood, schimpf nicht – das hattest Du verdient! Arme Mila! Die ist übrigens ganz begeistert von Deiner Idee mit Dir und Remus. NA, wenn das mal gut geht …

**Neely: **Okay, erwischt – ich muss zugeben, dass es mir recht schwer fällt, etwas Nettes über Peter zu sagen. Und meine Mama hat immer gesagt, dass wenn ich nichts Nettes über jemanden sagen kann, ich lieber gar nichts sagen soll. (Smile!) Er hat bei der Szene am Wasser gefehlt, da Peter wohl schon damals angefangen hat, mit den Todessern Kontakte zu knüpfen. Zumindest in meiner Phantasie. Aber ich verspreche, dass die kleine Ratte noch ihre Auftritte haben wird. Tja, und das mit Mila – so ist es eben, wenn man mit einem der beliebtesten Junggesellen der Schule am See rumknutscht. Wirst ja gleich lesen, was sie da als Dankeschön erwartet.

**EvannaBlack:** Na, wenn einem schon der rechte Partner fehlt, dann kann man ja schon nicvht gewinnen. Schön, jemand Neues in unserer erlauchten Runde zu finden. Willkommen! Und ich hoffe, Du bleibst.

**Kapitel 26**

Mila war wütend! Wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf die ganze Schule – und besonders wütend auf Sirius! Seit dem Nachmittag am See waren jetzt gut 1 ½ Monate vergangen und noch immer war kein Gras über die Sache gewachsen. Immer noch warfen ihr irgendwelche Mädchen gehässige Blicke zu und das ´Elite-Clübchen´ der Slytherins hatte sogar begonnen, eine Art Plakat-Aktion zu starrten, mit Milas Konterfei und eindeutigen Sätzen darunter, wie zum Beispiel: „Laundry hat ein großes Herz. Da kann jeder landen …"

Jungs, die sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, baggerten plötzlich wie Idioten an ihr herum. Nur zusammen mit James oder Remus wagte sie es überhaupt noch, den Gryffindor-Turm zu verlassen.

Aber anstatt, wie seine Freunde, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, schien dieser dämliche Black das Ganze nur äußerst komisch zu finden. Er verjagte keine Grapscher – kein Wunder, er verbrachte ja kaum noch Zeit mit ihr. Viel lieber sonnte er sich in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Hogwarts-Schülerinnen! Von der Erstklässlerin bis zum 7. Schuljahr geiferte ihm alles hinterher, was auch nur ansatzweise einen Rock trug.

Letzten Endes war Moony auch derjenige, der durch die Schulgänge lief und diese peinlichen Plakate, wo er nur konnte, entfernte. Er schien zu spüren, wie unangenehm ihr die ganze Sache war. Und sie liebte ihn abgöttisch dafür. Genauso leidenschaftlich, wie sie Sirius in seinen eingebildeten Arsch treten wollte! Oh ja, wie sehr sie das wollte …

* * *

Schmollend saß sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte Löcher in die Wand. Sie schien ihm keineswegs wichtig zu sein. James hätte jedem den Kopf abgerissen, der so mit Lily umging. Aber warum hätte er das tun sollen – er hatte ja Tausende von anderen Möglichkeiten …

„Hast Du es schon gehört, Mila?" Lily kam in ihren Schlafsaal gestürmt und schwenkte eine neue Pergamentrolle in den Händen. Missmutig sah ihre Freundin ihr entgegen.

„Eine neue zweideutige Propaganda über mich?"

„Nein. Schau mal." Sie hielt es ihr unter die Nase und ihre Freundin ließ ihren Blick kurz darüber huschen.

„Ein Fest?" fragte sie wenig begeistert. Lily runzelte über ihr geringes Maß an Begeisterung ihre Stirn.

„Kein Fest – einen Ball. An Halloween!" Sie strahlte, als wäre das dass Ereignis des Jahrtausends. „Ein ´Ball verkehrt´, sozusagen." Kichernd zwinkerte sie. „Wir müssen also die Jungs einladen!"

Mit einem Mal drang diese Information in Milas Kopf und ein teuflisches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie durfte wählen, mit wem sie ging? Da eröffneten sich doch ganz neue Möglichkeiten. „Ach, wirklich? Ein Ball verkehrt also …" Als ihre Freundin begeistert nickte, erhob sie sich endlich von ihrem Bett. „Na - dann wollen wir doch mal jemanden einladen."

Lily sah überrascht zu, wie Mila aus dem Schlafsaal stolzierte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie wie vermutet auf die Jungs – Remus saß am Kamin und döste, während James, Sirius und Peter Karten spielten.

„Habt ihr von dem Halloween-Ball gehört?" platzte Mila auch sofort heraus.

Alle am Tisch nickten – Remus schien der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich Bedeutung beizumessen, denn er blinzelte nicht mal und rutschte nur tiefer in seinen Sessel, um eine bequemere Position zu finden.

Padfood grinste sie an, doch Mila erwiderte seinen Blick nur herausfordernd. „Wieso?" fragte er lauernd. „Brauchst Du etwa eine Begleitung, mein Schatz?" Für ihn war völlig klar, wer diese Begleitung sein würde – er selbst natürlich. Wer denn sonst?

Das _Schatz_ kannst Du Dir sonst wo hinstecken, Black! ´ schnappte Mila stumm.

„Schon möglich", antwortete sie vage. „Ja, ich denke schon. Sirius?"

„Ja?" Er grinste wieder sehr selbstzufrieden.

Gott, selbst mit diesem selbstgefälligen Lächeln war er noch umwerfend. Und er hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr geküsst … Aber diesen Denkzettel musste sie ihm einfach verpassen!

_´Na warte, Bürschchen! ´_

„Hast Du denn schon eine Begleiterin?"

„Nein." Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich nur noch. Er war zwar schon von der Einen oder Anderen gefragt worden, aber er war sich ja sicher gewesen, das Mila ihn fragen würde.

„Nun", das Mädchen tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen ihre volle Unterlippe, „da Du momentan ja bei der weiblichen Gattung so beliebt bist, dachte ich mir wirklich, dass Du bereits vergeben bist."

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Aber na ja - es gibt zumindest einige Mädchen, die sich vermutlich vom Astronomie-Turm stürzen würden, wenn ich Dich ihnen vor der Nase wegschnappe. Das könnte ich nie verantworten. Daher …" Sie wandte sich mit deutlich zufriedenem Gesicht um und lächelte Remus an, der mittlerweile zu ihnen hinüberblinzelte. „Gehst Du mit mir zum Ball, Moony?"

Er wurde fast so blass wie nach Vollmond, als sie diese Frage an ihn richtete. „ICH?" krächzte er wenig geistreich.

Mila nickte lächelnd. „Oder bist Du schon vergeben?"

Er schüttelte verdattert den Kopf.

„Also, Mr. Lupin! Darf ich bitten?"

Sirius starrte sie wie versteinert an. WAS? Sie wollte Remus? Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst!

Zögerlich warf Moony einen Blick in seine Richtung. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, presste er die Lippen fest aufeinander und schaute schließlich höchst unbeteiligt in seine Karten.

Remus erwartete seinen Widerspruch – aber es kam nichts. Sorgfältig sortierte sein Freund die Karten in seiner Hand. Also gut – wenn er nichts dazu sagte, warum nicht? Auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass sie Sirius nur eins auswischen wollte.

Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte Remus Züge und er nickte. „Sehr gerne sogar, Mila."

„Prima!"

Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf die Lehne des Sessels plumpsen und begann leise mit ihm zu tuscheln. James hatte die ganze Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet und lehnte sich nun zu Sirius hinüber. „Du sagst nichts? Für Dich ist das okay?"

„Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" fauchte sein Freund leise und deutlich ungehalten. Wütend schnappte er: „Schlaf nicht ein, Wormtail! Du bist dran, verdammt!" Hastig legte Peter wahllos eine Karte auf den Tisch und James tat es ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Danke schön", raunte Mila Remus derweilen leise zu. „Auch wenn es nicht fair von mir ist, Dich für meinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug zu missbrauchen. Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Wenn Du ein anderes Mädchen hast, dass …" Sie hatte ihm grade offen verraten, was sie vorhatte. Sirius einen richtig heftigen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

Ihr Freund schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und zwinkerte. „Schon gut, das ist okay. Verdient hat er es ja. Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es Ärger geben wird? Das lässt Sirius nie auf sich sitzen, Süße."

„Er wird müssen, Moony. Ich bin mir zu schade für einen Notstopfen. Wenn er sich nicht um mich kümmert, muss er damit rechnen, das ich mich anderen hübschen Kerlen zuwende." Sie zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

Bei ihrem offensichtlichen Kompliment wurde Remus prompt rot und Mila drückte ihm leise lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist echt zum Anbeißen, wenn Du verlegen bist. Hat Dir das schon Jemand gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na – dann habe ich das grade das erste Mal getan."

Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Und das sah Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln sehr genau. _Verräter! Nimm sofort deine Finger weg von meiner …´_ Im letzten Moment wurde ihm klar, was er da grade im Begriff war, zu denken – und es verwirrte ihn gründlich! Erstens – Moony würde sich nie zwischen sie drängen. Dafür war er viel zu ehrenhaft. Und zweitens - wieso war er, was Mila anging, nur so besitzergreifend?

Er schnaubte verächtlich und pfefferte die Karte in seiner Hand unnötig heftig auf den Tisch. Sollte sie doch gehen, mit wem sie wollte. Er hatte genug Angebote! Von schönen Mädchen, ohne wirre Haare und … und … Ihm wollte zur Hölle nichts Beleidigendes einfallen. Mila hatte keine Makel. Sie war perfekt. Und das machte ihn sogar noch wütender.

* * *

Er vermied den alleinigen Kontakt zu Remus in den folgenden Wochen möglichst, da er nicht sicher war, sich selbst im Griff zu haben und seinem Freund nicht kalt lächelnd auf einem der Schulflure den Hals umzudrehen, nur weil er ihren Namen in den Mund nahm.

Natürlich hatte er schnell einen Ersatz für Mila gefunden. Cynthia Jackson, eine Hufflepuff-Fünftklässlerin, üppig gebaut – viel üppiger als Mila, jawohl! – und eigentlich dumm wie Brot. Nein, eigentlich war das eine Beleidigung – für das Brot … Brot war viel intelligenter und kicherte auch nicht ständig dümmlich.

Jackson war eben nur eine hübsche, leere Hülle. Jemand von dem sein Vater gesagt hätte, sie wäre die perfekte Ehefrau. Es kam ihm fast hoch, wenn er an diese Möglichkeit dachte!

Sie betete den Boden unter Sirius Füßen an und klebte an ihm wie ein Flubberwurm.

Nun, Cynthia ging ihm – gelinde gesagt - fürchterlich auf den Keks! Aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Befriedigt hatte er festgestellt, dass Mila ihr giftige Blicke zuwarf, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht sehen, weil er sie grade nicht beachtete.

Dabei beachtete er sie doch immer.

Seine jetzt neu aufgeflammte Aufmerksamkeit grenzte schon fast an Besessenheit. Und jetzt, wo sie ihn mit diesem dummen Ball wieder zurück auf den Erdboden geholt hatte, entdeckte er auch noch plötzlich eigenartige Plakate mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht und widerlichen, schlichtweg gelogene Sätzen. Wenn er Denjenigen erwischte, der so etwas verbreitete …! Wer kam nur auf solche Ideen, bei seiner süßen und unschuldigen Mila?

Als er James schlecht gelaunt auf eines dieser Poster aufmerksam machte und es schnell entfernte, schlug sein Freund ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Oberarm.

„AU!"

Vorwurfsvoll schauend rieb er sich über die malträtierte Stelle. Sein gesamter Arm begann zu pochen. James hatte nämlich durchaus einen festen Schlag.

„Was sollte das denn?"

Prongs funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du bist echt das Letzte, Padfood! Ist es Dir Hirni endlich auch aufgefallen, ja!"

Verwirrt runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Dieses widerliche Geschmiere verschandelt jetzt schon seit fast einem Monat die gesamte Schule. Und während Du lieber mit irgendwelchen dummen Hühnern geflirtet hast, haben Moony und ich Deinen verfluchten Job getan und versucht, die arme Mila vor diesen Hohlköpfen zu beschützen. Mittlerweile hat wahrscheinlich schon jeder Kerl hier in Hogwarts versucht, ihr unter den Rock zu glotzen! Kein Wunder, dass sie lieber mit Remus zum Ball geht, als mit Dir! Der macht sich wenigstens wirklich etwas aus ihr!"

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen erwiderte Sirius den blitzenden Blick seines Freundes. „Aber … aber … Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Wer ist das gewesen?"

„Rate mal, Schwachkopf."

Jeder Andere, der ihn so tituliert hatte, hätte mindestens eine gebrochene Nase davon getragen. Aber stattdessen folgte Sirius lieber der Kopfbewegung seines Freundes mit den Augen. Malfoy, umringt von seinem Hofstaat, saß nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einem Mauervorsprung und lachte hämisch.

ER? ER war das gewesen? Dafür würde der Mistkerl sterben!

Sirius hatte bereits mit geballten Fäusten einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht, als James ihn zurück hielt und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir machen das auf Marauderer-Art, mein Freund", erklärte er gelassen, doch wer ihn kannte, bemerkte das Unheil verkündende Blitzen in seinen braunen Augen.

Sirius grinste. „Und ich denke, Du hast einen Plan, mein Freund."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte James unschuldig und begann in seiner Schultasche herumzuwühlen. Schließlich zog er ein silbernes Fläschchen, auf dem eine grüne Schlange prangte, heraus und grinste fies.

„Wo hast Du das denn her?" fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Tja ... als ich eines Abend spazieren ging, bin ich - ganz zufällig natürlich - im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gelandet. Irgendwie hat mich keiner entdeckt – lag vermutlich an dem Mantel meines Dads …"

Sirius grinste, als ihm klar wurde, worauf James anspielte – den Tarnumhang.

„Und da ist mir doch glatt diese Flasche von Malfoy in die Tasche gefallen. Und wir wollen sie ihm ja wieder zurückgeben, nicht wahr? Sogar mit einer kleinen Entschädigung."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und Sekunden später schwebte das Fläschchen hinüber zu der Slytherin-Gruppe und verschwand in Malfoys Schultasche.

„Was ist da drin?" wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

„Warts ab", war die vage Antwort.

* * *

Den restlichen Schultag quälte Sirius James mit dieser Frage, doch sein Freund blieb hart. Nur seine Augen blitzten vergnügt, als Malfoy das Fläschchen entdeckte und – nach nur kurzem Zögern - einen tiefen Schluck daraus nahm.

Als sie sich zum Abendessen in der großen Halle niedergelassen hatten, richtete sich James komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy, der, wie sonst auch, als Erster die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch gereicht bekam, um sich die besten Happen herauspicken zu können. Der Slytherin-Prinz. Am liebsten hätte er ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt …

Langsam wurde Prongs ungeduldig. Warum passierte denn nichts? Gut, er war nicht so fabelhaft wie seine Süße in Zaubertränke, aber der Trank war recht einfach gewesen. Wo hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, dass sein Streich offenbar nicht klappte? Verdammt, er hätte doch Remus um Hilfe bitten und ihn nicht nur nach den Zutaten fragen sollen!

Grade als er schon schlecht gelaunt den Blick abwenden wollte, ertönte plötzlich lautes Geklirr am Slytherin-Tisch und Malfoy sprang kreischend auf. Einer der silbernen Löffel vor ihm hatte sich vom Tisch wie durch Zauberei erhoben, war ihm ins Gesicht geflogen und klebte ihm jetzt mitten auf der Stirn. Malfoy zog und zerrte, aber der Löffel hing fest. Zu allem Überfluss erschienen plötzlich rote Buchstaben auf seinem Gesicht und während der Rest der Schüler mucksmäuschen still blieb, schrie und zeterte der weißblonde Junge wie verrückt.

Als schließlich ein Satz vollständig zu lesen war, kicherten die Ersten los. Ich bin ein widerlicher Lügner. Glaubt mir kein Wort! ´ prangte ihm da mitten im Gesicht.

Einer seiner Kumpane hatte sich mittlerweile erbarmt und versuchte nun ebenfalls, den massiven Löffel von Malfoy zu trennen. Doch zu allem Übel erklang erneut lautes Geklirr – sämtliches Besteck und auch die Trinkkelche vibrierten und schossen plötzlich auf ihn zu, wie magnetisch angezogen.

Kreischend stoben die Slytherins auseinander, um nicht zufällig getroffen zu werden, während Malfoy schreiend aus der großen Halle flüchtete – nur um letztendlich von mehreren Rüstungen in den Krankenflügel verfolgt zu werden.

Die gesamte Halle tobte und johlte. Sirius wandte sich begeistert zu James um, der betont gelangweilt in seinem heißen Kakao herumrührte und sich nicht für die allgemeine Erheiterung zu interessieren schien.

„Deshalb wolltest Du alle über den Magnetismus-Trank wissen", lachte Remus, der ihm gegenüber saß, und Sirius klopfte seinem besten Freund begeistert auf die Schulter. „Du hast jetzt etwas so was von gut bei mir, Junge."

James kämpfte ein breites Grinsen nieder und zog überrascht beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du meinst, Padfood."

„Und wie hast Du das mit dem Satz hingekriegt?"

„Ich hab den Trank eben ein bisschen abgeändert …"

„Potter, du bist ein verdammtes Genie!"

Jetzt grinste James ganz offen. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Ich weiß …"

Da Lily und Mila erst später zum Abendessen erschienen waren – sie arbeiteten beide auf Hochtouren an den Kleidern, die sie zum Ball tragen wollten – wurden sie von Peter atemlos vor Ehrfurcht über James kleinen Streich aufgeklärt. Beide hörten ihm mit offenem Mund sprachlos zu. Als der pummlige Junge geendet hatte, begannen Milas Augen zu schimmern und mit einem leisen Schluchzen umarmte sie James stürmisch und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Du bist der Beste, Prongs!" flüsterte sie ergriffen und drückte auch ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Missmutig stellte Sirius fest, dass er momentan der Einzige zu sein schien, der nicht von ihr geküsst wurde. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er reichte Lily leise seufzend das Brot hinüber. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte aufmunternd. Er schnitt eine vielsagende Grimasse.

* * *

Halloween. Überall leuchtete im Schloss die Dekoration. Geschnitzte Kürbisse säumten die Schulflure und warfen flackernde Schatten an die Wände. Zur großen Freude der gesamten Schülerschaft war das Fest auf ein Wochenende gefallen. So hatten alle genügend Zeit gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde es losgehen.

Aufgeregt huschten Mädchen über die Flure, manche nur halb angezogen, wie Sirius am Rande wahrnahm – etwas was ihn normalerweise in Begeisterungsstürme hätte ausbrechen lassen …

Jetzt entlockte es ihm nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln. Gleich würde Mila mit Remus zusammen zu diesem verfluchten Ball gehen.

Erst vor zwei Tagen war Vollmond gewesen. Und ganz ehrlich, Sirius hatte gehofft, dass Remus jetzt viel zu geschwächt sein würde, um das Ganze wirklich durchzuziehen. Dann wäre Sirius als grandioser Retter in der Not eingesprungen und hätte Mila begleitet. Doch der blöde Kerl hatte sich – heldenhaft wie er war - aus dem Bett gequält und saß jetzt in seinem Festumhang leichenblass neben ihm.

Sirius trug keinen. Er fand die Dinger ätzend. Nur mit Hemd und dunkler Hose bekleidet, ein rotes Tuch als eine Art Gürtel locker um die Hüfte gebunden, harrte er der Dinge, die da kommen mussten.

Ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wackelnd hypnotisierte Sirius die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, während James ebenso kribbelig auf und ab lief.

„Solltest Du nicht Cythia abholen, Padfood?" piepste Peter ihm gegenüber. Sogar er hatte eine Verabredung abbekommen – es verblüffte Sirius immer noch.

Nur flüchtig musterte er die große Turmuhr durch das Fenster. Er war schon 10 Minuten zu spät. Aber Cynthia würde warten – und er würde hier nicht eher weg gehen, bevor er nicht …

Warmes, perlendes Gelächter erklang auf der Treppe, ein Geräusch, dass er nur zu gut kannte. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich auf, fast zeitgleich mit Remus, der das Geräusch offenbar auch gehört hatte. Tja, auch als Hunde-Animagus übernahm man eben einen Teil der gesteigerten Sinne … genauso wie Werwölfe. Remus neben ihm ließ ein leises, gequältes Geräusch hören, als er sich mühte, grade sitzen zu bleiben.

In der nächsten Sekunde erschien Lily auf dem Treppenabsatz und lächelte zu James hinunter, der offenbar kurz davor stand, zu sabbern. Sie trug ein lindgrünes Kleid, ein atemberaubender Kontrast zu ihren Augen und ihrem Haar, welches mit zwei Spangen aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten wurde. Sie kicherte bei James Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm zu einem Kuss in die Arme ziehen.

Eine winzige Sekunde honorierte Sirius ihre Aufmachung anerkennend, doch dann zuckte sein Blick wieder zurück zu der Gestalt hinter ihr.

Mila.

Sie lächelte ihm entgegen – oder lächelte sie Remus an?

Ihr Kleid war cremefarben und schulterfrei – hatte Lilys Kleid Ärmel? Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht darauf geachtet.

Eine kleine, silbrige Kette schimmerte an ihrem Hals, nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren Brüsten und zog seinen Blick magisch an. Dort hatte er sie schon geküsst …

Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Das war so lange her … Er wollte es so gern wieder tun.

Ihr Haar war locker aufgesteckt und umrahmte ihr herzförmiges Gesicht mit kleinen Strähnchen, die sich vorwitzig aus der Frisur gelöst hatten.

Verflucht, war sie schön!

Er spürte mehr, als das er es sah, dass sein Freund neben ihm sich erhob und zu ihr hinüberging. Er nahm sie in den Arm – wer bei Merlin hatte ihm das erlaubt? – und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Okay, mit der Umarmung konnte Sirius leben – aber warum zur Hölle küsste er sie jetzt auch noch? Und warum ließ sie es zu? Er würde heute ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden müssen. Nicht alle Kerle waren so zurückhaltend wie Moony. Wer wusste das besser, als er selbst! Und er würde schließlich nicht immer da sein, um sie vor Grapschern zu …

_'Pah, in letzter Zeit warst Du ja auch nicht zur Stelle´_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach James klang. Na wunderbar, jetzt wurde der Idiot auch noch zu seinem Gewissen! _´Kein Wunder, dass sie sich da jemand anderen sucht, der für sie da ist …´_

Diese Erkenntnis nagte an ihm und er holte tief Luft. Ab heute würde er besser auf sie Acht geben, das schwor er sich still. James hatte Recht – in dieser Beziehung hatte er in den letzten Wochen kläglich versagt.

Offenbar hatte sie Remus jetzt genügend begrüßt und sich auch schon Komplimente eingeholt, wenn er die sanfte Röte ihrer Wangen richtig deutete. James zwinkerte ihr zu, während Peter sie nur dümmlich anglotzte, als sei sie diese Muggelheilige, die so verehrt wurde – Mary oder so? Auf alle Fälle nahm sich Sirius schon jetzt beim Wort und verpasste Peter einen unsanften Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Der kleine Junge zuckte zusammen und senkte hastig den Blick, als er sich in Sirius voller Aufmerksamkeit wieder fand – und einen dieser fürchterlichen Blicke erntete.

Sirius riss sich von seinem Freund los und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie. Sie stand einfach nur da, Remus an ihrer Seite und lächelte ihn an.

„Du siehst gut aus, Padfood", zwinkerte sie, war sich selbst aber gegenüber ehrlich genug um zuzugeben, dass das glatt gelogen war! Er sah umwerfend aus! Erstens hob er sich – wie immer – von der allgemeinen Masse ab, da er auf einen Festumhang verzichtet hatte, das Tuch, welches locker um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte, betonte diese und die langsam breiter werdende Brust darüber. Und er hatte seine Hemdsärmel erneut hochgekrempelt. Als er seine Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten schloss und sie anschließend wieder öffnete, spielten seine Unterarmmuskeln verführerisch.

„Du auch", erwiderte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Augen noch einen winzigen Moment über ihre Gestalt huschen ließ. Sie errötete noch ein wenig mehr unter seinem Blick.

„Tja … ähm …", er räusperte er sich und rieb sich unwillkürlich verlegen den Nacken. Mila konnte neben sich James leises Lachen hören.

„Ich gehe dann … ähm … äh …"

„…Cynthia abholen?" half ihm Remus freundlich auf die Sprünge.

Eine winzige Sekunde stieg Sirius selbst wirkliche Röte ins Gesicht – er hatte allen Ernstes ihren Namen vergessen - bevor er sich betont lässig aufrichtete. „Ja. Danke", knurrte er in Moonys Richtung, wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich sehe euch dann später."

„Ganz genau, Sirius."

Er war noch nicht ganz durch das Portraitloch verschwunden, als James und Remus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Das schaffst wirklich nur Du, Mila! Endlich war dieser Schwachkopf auch mal verlegen!" gluckste Prongs und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Das ist gemein. Wir sollten nicht über ihn lachen", versuchte Moony die allgemeine Erheiterung zu dämpfen – ein erfolgloser Versuch, da seine Stimme immer noch vor unterdrücktem Lachen schwankte. Auch Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, doch sie rief schließlich alle zur Ordnung.

„Lasst uns gehen. Mila und ich haben uns schließlich nicht nur umsonst so schick gemacht."

* * *

_Tjaja, Rache ist süß! Wie fandet ihr denn meinen Streich? Lasst mir doch bitte eine kurze Review da, okay? Danke schön!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:** So, das ist MEIN Kapitel! Ich liebe es, weil ich meinen knackigen Animagus mit dem schwarzen Haar und den dunklen Augen endlich zum Held meiner Träume machen konnte. (Seufz!) Wird also furchtbar kitschig … Seid gewarnt! Hihi! Viel Spaß!_

**Ac Potterfan:** Ist ja gut! Immer diese Sklaventreiber! (Hihihi!)

**ShiaAngel:** Danke schön! (Verlegen guck!)

**Imobilus:** Viele Dank für das Kompliment. Ich fand meinen Streich auch grandios! Aber da Eigenlob ja stinkt … (Zwinker!) Und ja, die Explosion zwischen Remus und Sirius wird gewaltig, denke ich. Werde Mila auf jeden Fall Deine Warnung übermitteln. Wenn es Dich aber tröstet – auch meine Beta-Leserin achtet sehr genau darauf, dass ich Remus nicht übermäßig quäle …

**Lia:** Sorry, aber Mila ist Sirius – genauso wie ich – heillos verfallen. Der gute Animagus hat uns so was von um den Finger gewickelt. Und er kann ja auch ganz süß sein – wie man im nächsten Kapitel sehen wird …

**SilverHoney:** Tja, Prongs tut eben alles, um in Deinen Augen nicht vom Heldenpodest runtergeschubst zu werden. Obwohl ihm Padfood jetzt ordentlich Konkurrenz macht. (Seufz! Schmacht!)

**Neely:** Hey, lass James und Lily doch ihr Glück. Sie haben so wenig davon … Aber keine Sorge, James schafft es ja immer mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, im Kopfsprung ins Fettnäpfchen zu tauchen. Die streiten sich auch wieder. Versprochen!

**Becca:** Nein, Mila merkt nichts von Remus Gefühlen für sie. Ich weiß, man möchte sie schütteln und es ihr ins Ohr schreien. Aber hey, warum dürfen immer nur Männer blind sein? Ehrlich gesagt muss Sirius sie am Ende meiner ersten Geschichte förmlich mit der Nase draufstoßen und selbst da glaubt sie es ja erst, als Remus es ihr ins Gesicht sagt. Liebe vernebelt eben die Wahrnehmung – besonders, wenn man in so ein knackiges Exemplar wie Sirius verschossen ist!

**Pia:** Keine Sorge – Padfoods Ego sollte jetzt ordentlich gestutzt worden sein. Und Mila hält da auch noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand …

**Kapitel 27**

_´Prima! Wirklich prima! Peinlichkeit, Dein Name ist Sirius Black! Wenn sich Mila bis jetzt noch nicht eindeutig für Remus entschieden hat, dann jetzt, nachdem Du wie ein Erstklässler gestammelt hast!´_

Als Sirius am Hufflepuff-Portraitloch angekommen war, wartete Cythia schon auf ihn – in einem bonbonrosa Kleid! Ihm wurde fast schlecht!

Padfood machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, bis zu ihr hinzugehen, sondern blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und machte ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung deutlich, ihm zu folgen. Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern eilte vielmehr schmachtend an seine Seite und krallte sich an seinen linken Oberarm. Die Wolke Parfüm, die ihn traf, half nicht wirklich, seinen Magen zu beruhigen.

Sie schien nicht mal wütend zu sein, dass er sie so lange hatte warten lassen. Mila hätte ihm den Kopf abgerissen! Aber Mila steckte ja auch in keiner Schokofrosch-Verpackung und roch betäubend nach … zur Hölle, was war das?

Innerlich schnitt Sirius eine Grimasse und versuchte, weniger Slytherin und etwas mehr Gryffindor zu sein.

„Wie … geht es Dir … Cynthia?" startete er den verzweifelten Versuch einer lockeren Konversation. Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen fast ein bisschen erschrocken an, da sie offenbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, er könne sich mit ihr unterhalten wollen. Und anstatt zu antworten begann sie wieder schrill zu kichern. Würde das ein langer Abend werden ...

Und er lag richtig damit. Cynthia schien beschlossen zu haben, ihn in einer Art Oktopus-Umklammerung nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen lassen zu wollen. Und zu allem Übel hatte sie begonnen, ihn bei ihren Freunden – keiner auch nur ein Fünkchen intelligenter als sie selbst – als Sisi vorzustellen!

SISI?

Reichte die gemeinsame Gehirnzelle der Hufflepuffs nicht mal, um seinen Namen richtig zu behalten? Er war schließlich kein Schosshündchen! Nicht mal, wenn er sich verwandelte!

Er schwelgte grade in der wunderbaren Vorstellung, sich hier inmitten der ganzen Flachpfeifen zu verwandeln und in ein paar Hintern zu zwicken – nein, Letzteres ließ er lieber bleiben, da waren nämlich auch durchaus unappetitliche dabei – als er Mila entdeckte, die grade die große Halle verließ. Allein. Er verrenkte sich fast den Hals auf der Suche nach Remus, doch er war nirgends zu entdecken.

_´Blöder Idiot! Wenn du mich schon von ihrer Seite verdrängst, dann gib wenigstens Acht auf sie´_, fauchte er im Stillen und folgte ihr mit den Augen, bis sie aus der Tür verschwunden war.

Irgendwie schaffte Sirius es schließlich, sich aus Jacksons Umklammerung zu winden und ihr hinaus zu folgen. Ein Wunder, dass sein Hemd ganz geblieben war, so wie sie sich fest gekrallt hatte. Wenn es stimmte, dass die Slytherins Mila momentan zu ihrem bevorzugten Ziel gemacht hatten, sollte sie nicht allein im Schloss herumgeistern. Nicht nach James Racheaktion. Und es war gut, dass er ihr folgte …

* * *

_´War das heiß da drinnen. ´_ Mila strich sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen leise seufzend an die kühle Wand hinter ihr. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie an Sirius Miene dachte, nachdem er sie gesehen hatte. Die Aktion schien ein voller Erfolg zu sein.

In Gedanken machte sie sich eine schnelle Notiz, sich irgendwie bei Remus zu bedanken, dass er sich trotz allem für sie aus dem Bett gequält hatte. Ein kleines bisschen Wiedergutmachung hatte sie ja schon geübt – sie hatte eine ihrer Hände unauffällig unter seinen Hemdsärmel geschoben und ihm ein bisschen des Schmerzes genommen.

Natürlich hatte er es gespürt und ihre Hand hervorgezogen, ihr einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass sie so etwas nicht tun müsse und er auch sehr gut alleine damit zurecht kam, doch Mila hatte das kurze, dankbare Aufflackern in seinen Augen sehr wohl gesehen. Und als sie ihm mit blitzenden Augen erklärt hatte, dass sie es ja nur aus reinem Egoismus getan hatte, weil sie unbedingt mit ihm tanzen wolle, hatte er sogar gelacht!

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Halbblut Laundry! So ganz allein, ohne Deine Wachhunde?"

Mila zuckte unter der eisigen Stimme zusammen und öffnete ihre Augen. Lucius Malfoy stand höchstens einen Schritt von ihr entfernt und starrte sie an wie ein besonders leckeres Törtchen. Madam Pompfrey war es offensichtlich gelungen, den Magnet-Zauber von ihm zu nehmen. Auch die Buchstaben in seinem Gesicht waren verschwunden. Er hatte es trotzdem nicht vergessen. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wem er diese Schmach verdankte – Laundry würde dafür bluten! Oh, als Jungfrau würde sie das sicher! Er würde jetzt endlich seine Drohung aus dem Buchladen wahr machen!

Alarmiert verschränkte Mila die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ihn möglichst furchtlos anzufunkeln. „Was willst Du, Malfoy?" fragte sie herausfordernd, während sie sich möglichst unauffällig nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah. Der einzige Ausweg war der Weg, den sie gekommen war – sie musste an ihm vorbei …

„Wie wäre es mit Dir und einem hochgeschobenem Kleid?" fragte er mit geheuchelt gelangweiltem Blick auf seine Fingernägel, doch als er sie wieder ansah, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Deine gespreizten Beine. Bleibt nur die Frage …"

Mila holte tief Luft und versuchte sich flink an ihm vorbeizudrängen, doch er war schneller – und vor allem auch kräftiger. Er packte sie grob an den Oberarmen und schubste sie erneut gegen die Mauer. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihr.

„Tz, tz, tz." Er lächelte grausam und stütze beide Hände seitlich ihres Körpers gegen die Mauer. „Böser Fehler, Laundry. Du solltest doch wissen, dass ein Malfoy immer das bekommt, was er haben will. Jetzt fürchte ich, Dir wehtun zu müssen."

Er riss abrupt ihr Kleid hoch und sie spürte eine seiner kalten Hände an ihrem Oberschenkel. Mila erschauderte angewidert und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. Doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Als ihr die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Gegenwehr klar wurde, packte sie kaltes Grauen. Sie schrie und wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch das schien ihn eher noch mehr anzuturnen. Er leckte sich gierig über die Lippen, zog die Hand hervor und hob sie, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Mila schloss die Augen, in Erwartung einer Ohrfeige – doch alles was sie spürte war, wie Malfoy von ihr fortgerissen wurde.

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen.

Sirius!

Er hatte Malfoy am Kragen gepackt, gegen die Wand geschleudert und hielt ihm jetzt seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. Seine Augen loderten wie schwarzes Feuer. Hass durchpulste ihn. Er hatte sie berührt. Ihr weh getan! Das würde Malfoy büßen! Wenn er mit ihm fertig war, würde er nur noch ein winselndes Häufchen Dreck sein!

Lucius Augen waren aufgerissen, während er Sirius zitternd anstarrte wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. „Willst Du sterben, Malfoy?" knurrte Padfoot zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Heftig schluckend schüttelte der weißblonde Junge den Kopf.

Einen Moment lang war der Hass in Sirius so übermächtig, dass er trotzdem nichts anderes tun wollte. Doch als er plötzlich Milas zitternde Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, ließ er zischend die Luft aus seiner Brust entweichen. „Dann rühre meine Mila nie wieder an!" grollte er und senkte langsam den erhobenen Zauberstab. „Oder ich werde Dir einzeln jedes verfluchte Gedärm aus Deinem Körper reißen und an den Riesenkraken im See verfüttern! Hast Du verstanden?"

Heftig nickend bejahte Malfoy diese Frage, kleine Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. Als Sirius ihn endlich los ließ, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und war in sekundenschnelle verschwunden.

Sirius wandte sich langsam zu Mila um. Fast fürchtete er sich davor sie anzusehen. Wenn er auch nur die winzigste Schramme an ihr entdeckte, wäre Malfoy geliefert!

Sein Herz rutschte schmerzhaft eine Etage tiefer, als er ihr in Gesicht blickte. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.

Er machte einen hastigen Schritt auf sie zu und legte eine Hand sanft gegen ihre Wange. „Geht es Dir gut? Hat Dir dieser Mistkerl wehgetan?"

Mila schüttelte zwar den Kopf, trotzdem löste sich eine Träne und lief ihre Wange hinab, bis zu seinen Fingern. Der harte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war urplötzlich verschwunden und hatte einem besorgten Platz gemacht. Ein leises Schluchzen erklang, bevor er sie fest in die Arme nahm und an sich drückte. Sie schien in seiner Umarmung fast zu schrumpfen, so sehr klammerte sie sich an ihn.

Seufzend strich er ihr übers Haar.

„Schhhhhh. Alles wird gut. Er ist weg. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren."

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Finger in sein Hemd verkrallten – aber im Gegensatz zu Cynthia war es ihm nicht unangenehm. Es fühlte sich vielmehr richtig an. Fast als gehöre sie nirgendwo anders hin als in seine Umarmung.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

Er begann damit leise, zusammenhanglose und beruhigende Worte zu flüstern, bis er spürte, wie ihr Schluchzen langsam nachließ. Zittrig holte sie eine halbe Ewigkeit später tief Luft, bevor sie aufsah.

„Jetzt kannst Du mir wenigstens sagen, wie furchtbar ich verheult aussehe", erklärte sie, in dem Versuch die Situation durch einen Scherz aufzulockern.

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und wischte ihr eine letzte Träne von der Wange. „Ich habe Dir schon mal gesagt, dass Du nicht furchtbar aussiehst, wenn Du weinst", widersprach er sofort und nach einem leisen „Accio Taschentuch" reichte er ihr genau dieses mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie schnäuzte sich so geräuschvoll, das beide lachen mussten.

Als sie unter gesenkten Liedern zu ihm auflächelte, drückte er ihr kurzerhand einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, selbst am meisten überrascht darüber, dass ihm diese Worte so leicht über die Lippen kamen. „Ich hätte besser auf Dich aufpassen sollen. Und außerdem war ich nicht sonderlich nett in letzter Zeit …"

„Stimmt", nickte Mila, doch er konnte an ihrem Lächeln deutlich erkenne, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich böse auf ihn war. Erleichtert ließ er seine Schultern sinken.

„Soll ich … Dich in den Turm bringen?"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Und dann 2 Stunden harte Arbeit umsonst sein lassen. Du kannst Dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie Lily geackert hat, um mein Haar so hinzubekommen!" Gespielt vorwurfsvoll deutete sie auf die gebändigte Lockenpracht.

„Und es sieht wunderschön aus", beschwichtigte er sie lächelnd. Gelogen war es nicht. Aber dass ihm ihre Locken besser gefielen, würde er ihr später einmal sagen …

„Also möchtest Du zurück zum Ball?"

Sie straffte ihre Schultern. „Ja. Wenn Du beschwörst, dass ich nicht aussehe, wie eine Sumpfkuh."

„Zumindest nur wie eine sehr hübsche Sumpfkuh", stichelte er und erntete sofort einen Boxer gegen den Oberarm. Er grinste sie an, während er sich den Arm rieb. „Gott, habe ich das vermisst", seufzte er und erntete ihr glockenklares Lachen.

Während beide wieder zurück zum Fest gingen, kicherten sie über Sirius Ansicht über in Zellophan eingewickelte ´Kicherbrote´. Doch kaum wieder über die Schwelle getreten, stürzte sich Cynthia wie ein Habicht auf Sirius und versenkte ihre Fingernägel erneut in seinem Arm. „SIRI!" flötete sie und klimperte mit ihren zugegebenermaßen beneidenswerten Wimpern. Er sah aus, als wäre er wieder nahe daran, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Rein aus Verteidigungszwecken natürlich.

Mila sah ihn mit erstaunt erhobener Augenbraue an und formte stumm mit den Lippen: ´SIRI?' Er schnitt eine Grimasse. ´Rette mich!' flehte er stumm, doch Mila schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Und schon wurde er von Cynthia in die Halle hineingezogen. Zuerst würde sie mit Remus tanzen – und dann, vielleicht, wenn er ganz brav war …

* * *

Natürlich rettete sie ihn. Nachdem er sich so heldenhaft für sie gegen Malfoy gestellt hatte, konnte sie ihn doch nicht in den Fängen der Zellophan-Fledermaus lassen. Sie tanzte nur einen Tanz mit Remus, der sie natürlich sofort erschrocken fragte, warum sie denn um Himmels willen geweint habe – dieser Junge war einfach viel zu aufmerksam! Nachdem sie den halben Tanz damit verbracht hatte, ihm zu versichern, dass es ihr WIRKLICH gut ging, fragte sie ihn kleinlaut, ob er damit einverstanden sei, wenn sie nun mit Sirius tanzen würde. Er lächelte nur.

„Er hat also angebissen, ja!"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Plan geglückt. Und ohne dass Du einen auf die Mütze gekriegt hast, Moony."

Er grinste. „Den hätte ich auch noch für Dich eingesteckt, Süße", erwiderte er charmant und erntete natürlich prompt einen dicken Kuss dafür.

„Mein Held", lächelte Mila zwinkernd und brachte ihn zurück zum Tisch, an dem Lily und James, völlig versunken in den Augen des Anderen, saßen.

„Überlebst Du diese geballte Portion Geturtel?" fragte Mila lachend – die Beiden hatten nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie wieder da waren. Remus zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ich werde einfach mit offenen Augen ein bisschen schlafen. Das klappt schon."

„Wenn es zu schlimm wird – Du kennst den Signalfeuer-Zauber? Sirius und ich kommen Dich retten!"

„Dann käme ich aber vom Regen in die Traufe", gab er gähnend zu bedenken. „Statt einem knutschenden Pärchen gleich zwei!"

„Ich verspreche, in Deiner Gegenwart nicht mit Sirius zu knutschen." Mila hob zur Bekräftigung feierlich eine Hand. „Schließlich bist Du heute mein Date, Remus J. Lupin."

„Jajaja. Los, errette ihn von Cynthia!"

Das ließ sich Mila nicht zwei Mal sagen! Denn sie hatte die Beiden grade in der Nähe der Tanzfläche erspäht und machte sich nun auf dem Weg, um ihren Prinzen aus den Fängen der bösen Hexe zu befreien.

Bei ihnen angekommen tippte sie Sirius auf die Schulter. Als er sich zu ihr umwandte, musste sie fast über seinen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Cynthia war nicht so begeistert von ihrem Auftauchen – war sie doch eine Derjenigen gewesen, die Mila mit Blicken erdolcht hatte, nach diesem Kuss am See.

„Darf ich abklatschen?" fragte Mila mit einem Lächeln wie ein Messer.

Das andere Mädchen schien ernsthaft nach einem Grund für eine Verneinung zu suchen, fand aber offenbar keinen. Miesepetrig nickte sie kurz. Lächelnd ergriff Mila daraufhin Sirius´ Hand und als sich seine Finger um ihre schlossen, begann ihr Herz unwillkürlich zu stolpern. Mit geschürzten Lippen verfolgte Cynthia sie mit den Augen.

„Leider wirst Du jetzt wirklich mit mir tanzen müssen", raunte Mila ihm zu und zwinkerte. „Sie beobachtet uns nämlich genau."

Er schnitt gespielt gequält eine Grimasse.

„Na, ob ich das überlebe …", seufzte Sirius mit einem Blitzen in den dunklen Augen. Dass er ein exzellenter Tänzer war – so etwas gehörte zur Erziehung eines Reinblüters der Liga der Blacks – musste sie ja nicht direkt wissen.

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und deutete eine galante Verbeugung an. Sie knickste und zog dabei kurz lächelnd die Nase kraus. Er hätte sie küssen mögen!

Sanft zog er sie in seine Umarmung – und zu allem Überfluss begann natürlich ein langsames Liebeslied.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass uns da jemand versucht zu verkuppeln", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und Mila kicherte.

„Ich habe da nichts gegen", gab sie leise zu und war froh darüber, ihr Gesicht kurzzeitig an seiner Schulter verbergen zu können. „Du etwa?"

Er schwieg einen kurzen Moment, in dem er ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdachte. Die Antwort war ungewöhnlich schnell gefunden. „Nein", raunte er ihr zu und zog sie noch ein Stückchen enger an sich. „Nein – ich habe nichts dagegen."

Eine ganze Weile wiegte sich beide im Takt der Musik und genossen die Nähe des Anderen. Dann fiel Mila endlich der Text zu der erklingenden Musik ein:

„Did you ever love somebody so much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever loved somebody even though it hurt to?  
Did you ever love somebody  
Nothing elese your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody who never knew?"

Sirius lächelte bei ihrem leisen Gesang in sich hinein und schloss die Augen. Er mochte es, sie singen zu hören.

„Have you ever pray the day would come  
When you hear him say he feels it too?  
Did you ever love someone  
Who never knew?"

Er konnte fast fühlen, wie sie jedes ihrer Worte und jeden Ton spürte. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an. Er kannte das Lied – und er kannte den Text. Er wusste, wie es endete. Und er konnte es kaum erwarten, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören!

„I doYou do  
Well you know, I´ve understand  
I could  
I would  
More than anybody care!  
Did you ever loved somebody so much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever loved somebody even though it hurt to?  
Did you ever loved somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody "

Sie spürte die Veränderung in ihm. Wie er sich anspannte und fast darum zu betteln schien, dass sie die Zeile beendete. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm auf. Und als sie bei einem Blick in seine Augen den übrigen Text komplett zu vergessen schien, beendete er es:

"Like I love you"

Mila schluckte heftig, als seine warme, tiefe Stimme erklang. Einen kurzen Augenblick war sie sich sicher, dass er die Zeile nur beendet hatte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass auch ihm dieses Lied geläufig war. Doch da war so viel mehr in seinen Augen. Wollte er ihr damit etwa sagen …? Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, bevor sie diese Zeile noch einmal mit brüchiger Stimme wiederholte:

"Like I love you"

Er lächelte zärtlich. Und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Warm. Weich. Als gehörten sie schon ewig dorthin. Und vermutlich taten sie das auch.

Etwas tief in ihrem Inneren erwachte zum Leben, reckte sich ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen, bot sich ihm an. Etwas, viel mächtiger als alles, was sie zuvor empfunden hatte. Einen Moment lang fürchtete sie sich vor der Intensität dieses Gefühls. Es schien fast so, als schreie ihre Seele seinen Namen.

Nur sehr langsam erinnerte sie sich an den vergangenen Sommer, als sie von James und Sirius zurückgekehrt und ihrer Mutter begegnet war, die sie nur wissend lächelnd gemustert hatte.

„Du hast ihn also gefunden?" hatte ihre Mum gefragt.

Mila hatte nur verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt und genickt. Aus einer Winzigkeit im Gebaren ihrer Mutter schloss sie jedoch, dass sie nicht auf die Tatsache anspielte, das Sirius endlich wieder relativ wohlbehalten aufgetaucht war.

„Was meinst Du, Mum?"

Ihr Lächeln hatte sich nur vertieft, als sie ihrer Tochter einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Denke immer daran, Mila. Manchmal suchen wir verzweifelt nach dem Schlüssel zum Glück – bevor wir bemerken, dass er steckt."

Ihre Mum mochte solche weisen Sprüche – doch jetzt, hier auf der Tanzfläche, in Sirius Armen machten sie das erste Mal für sie Sinn. _Du hast ihn also gefunden …´

* * *

_

Sirius beendete den Kuss und lächelte auf sie hinab. Und mit schmerzlicher Gewissheit wurde Mila in diesem Moment klar: ja, sie hatte ihn gefunden. Den Einen. Ihren Gefährten.

Er selbst hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen vor Freude. Padfood wusste nicht, was geschehen war – er wusste nur, dass er jetzt verflucht noch mal endlich richtig war! Ein winziger Teil von ihm war zwar schockiert darüber, dass ihm diese drei Worte so leicht über die Lippen gekommen waren, der Rest von ihm wiegelte allerdings gekonnt ab. Er hatte es ja nicht wirklich gesagt – er hatte es gesungen. Und beim Barte Merlins, er hatte es auch so gemeint! Jetzt war Mila sein. Und nur sein! Er würde keinen anderen an ihrer Seite dulden. Niemand würde sie ihm mehr wegnehmen!

Sirius spürte, wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte und ihre süße Nase an seinem Hals vergrub. Ein leiser, zufriedener Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Du riechst wahnsinnig gut", murmelte sie leise. Er erwiderte nichts darauf, da sein Blick grade auf James gefallen war, der mit Lily zusammen immer noch am Tisch saß. Er lächelte, zwinkerte und reckte schließlich den Daumen in die Höhe. Und er sah überdeutlich das zufriedene Blitzen in den braunen Augen seines besten Freundes.

* * *

_Gott, ist das romantisch … Oder zu kitschig? Kommt schon, ich weiß, dass ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt! Also lasst mir eine kurze Review da, okay? Danke schön!_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ACHTUNG! WARNUNG! EROTIK! **_Also, wer jetzt dann noch erzählt, ich hätte ihn nicht gewarnt, dem kann ich auch nicht helfen! Nicht lesen, wenn ihr es nicht mögt, wenn es zwischen Mann und Frau heiß hergeht. Wir wollen Padfood schließlich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, nicht war? Herrgott, der Junge ist ein Teenager. Ein Wunder also, dass er es so lange ausgehalten hat! Viel Spaß!_

**ShiaAngel:** Oh Ja! Erwürg den Vater des fiesen Fettchens! Bitte, bitte! Dann erspare ich mir den von meiner Beta-Leserin vorgeschlagenen Kastrationszauber!

**EvannaBlack:** Na endlich ist mal jemand voll auf Sirius Seite! Sonst bekomme ich immer nur zu hören, ich wäre grausam zu Remus. Gut zu wissen, dass auch noch andere diesem manchmal unverschämten, aber so wahnsinnig zuckersüßen Animagus verfallen sind! Und er hat sicher nix gegen einen Extra-Knuddler. Aber mach´ schnell. Ich lenke solange Mila ab …

**Mealla:** Also ich fand Deine Review ganz wunderbar! Und ich würde mich megamäßig heftig freuen, wenn ich noch ein paar kriegen könnte … Ich weiß, bin unersättlich! Du bist doch selbst Autor und weißt, wie gut es tut, ab und zu gelobt zu werden. Hab´ eben mal kurz in Deine FF reingeschaut. Sag´ mal, ist Deine Figur der Mila ein Zufall? Fände ich lustig!

**Imobilus:** Hey, wenn Du schon mal da oben bist … bringst Du mir meinen Pulli mit. Hab´ ihn nämlich beim Schreiben auf Wolke 7 vergessen. (SMILE!) Ich hoffe, Deine Dusche ist funktionstüchtig oder Remus in greifbarer Nähe - jetzt kommen wir nämlich zu Sirius und Mila. Ansonsten, der Feuerlöscher ist gut gefüllt! (Zwinker!) Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse – wars schön im Turm? Du und Moony waren so fix verschwunden …

**Rebecca:** Ist ja gut! (Hetz, schwitz!) Hier kommt ja schon Nachschub! Viel Spaß!

**SilverHoney: **Nicht wahr? Da wird man echt neidisch. Mila, jetzt bin ich dran! Will auch mit diesem schönen Kerl tanzen! Und James lotse ich schnell von Lily weg, okay? Die haben jetzt genug geschmachtet. Schwing das Tanzbein, Potter! Oder doch lieber Padfood? Du hast die Wahl! (Zwinker!)

**Pia:** Si, Seniora. Mit dem Gefährten meint Mila das Ritual aus meiner ersten Geschichte. Erinnerst Dich vielleicht dunkel, dass Harry nach der Säuberungs-Aktion im Black´schen Park Mila fragt, ob sie ihren Gefährten gefunden hätte und sie antwortet: „Einst dachte ich es."? Damit meinte sie Padfood. Und nein, Remus hat keinen schlimmen Liebeskummer. Er ist gut bei meiner Beta-Leserin aufgehoben. Und wenn Remus Bride nicht kann, gibt es da noch Imobilus. Der ist vollkommen ausgelastet. (Zwinker!)

**Neely**: Sollte auch nicht böse gemeint sein. Schön, dass Du dahin geschmolzen bist.

**Remus Bride:** Dann sind wir wenigstens beide kitschig, Beta-Leserin. (Zwinker!) Ich knuddel Dich!

**Uli:** Puh, dachte schon wir hätten Dich verloren. Na Gott sei Dank nicht!

**Lia:** :) zurück!

**Kapitel 28**

Eigentlich hatten sie zurück in den Turm gehen wollen. Alle beide. Na ja, sie mussten eine falsche Abzweigung genommen haben – kein Wunder, da weder Sirius noch Mila, nachdem sie Cynthia abgehängt hatten, auf den Weg achteten. Es war viel wichtiger, dass ihre Lippen nicht mehr als 5 Sekunden voneinander getrennt waren. Sirius rannte zwar gegen eine große Vase und Mila stolperte prompt über ihre eigenen Füße, aber das war egal.

Ihre Hände verselbstständigten sich auf eigenartige Weise – seine lösten die ganzen dünnen Haarnadeln, mit denen Lily in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit ihre Locken gebändigt hatte und ihre zerrten sein Hemd aus der Hose, nur um gleich darauf darunter zu schlüpfen und mit den Fingerspitzen hungrig über seinen nackte, warme Haut zu fahren. Gott, er fühlte sich himmlisch an! Und er genoss ihre Berührung offensichtlich, wie sie mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln erkannte.

Der Schalk packte Mila und sie ersetzte ihr Fingerspitzen durch ihre Fingernägel. Er erschauerte und sein Kuss wurde augenblicklich drängender. Ohne darüber nachzudenken tastete er hinter sich und drückte die erstbeste Klinke hinab, die er finden konnte. Ob es sich um ein Klassenzimmer oder gar eine Besenkammer handelte, war ihm in diesem Augenblick – mit Verlaub gesagt – scheißegal!

Mila wurde von ihm in den schummrigen Raum gezogen, in dem wie von Geisterhand plötzlich Fackeln aufloderten und das Zimmer in warmes Licht tauchte. Überrascht blieben beide stehen und sahen sich um. Kein Fenster erhellte den Raum, nur ein großer Kamin, der angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte und flackernden Flammenschein auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes warf.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Mila leise. Keiner der Beiden war schon einmal hier gewesen. Und das sollte beim Herumtreiben der Marauder etwas heißen. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass dieser Raum immer nur dann erschien, wenn man ihn brauchte. Und dann auch immer wieder in veränderter Form – je nach den Bedürfnissen der Menschen, die ich fanden. Der Raum der Wünsche.

Sirius Augen tasteten die Umgebung ab, doch hier schien keine Gefahr zu drohen. Sie waren allein.

„Ist doch egal", murmelte er, während er sie küssend in Richtung des Bettes bugsierte. Sie ließ es nur zu gerne geschehen. Erschauernd spürte sie, wie er den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides hinunter schob. Ganz langsam. Das Oberteil klaffte auseinander und gab den Blick auf ihr gesamtes, herrliches Dekoltè frei.

Sirius konnte nicht anders – er presste die Lippen auf ihre weiche, duftende Haut und genoss ihren Geschmack genauso wie das leise Keuchen, das ihr entschlüpfte. Er wollte sie wieder wimmernd in seinen Armen, wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Jetzt und sofort. Selbst wenn Filch jetzt hereingestürmt wäre, hätte ihn das nicht stoppen können.

Der Rest des Kleides leistete kaum einen Widerstand, sondern bauschte sich in sekundenschnelle um ihre Füße. Er hob sie aus der Wolke von cremefarbener Seide hinaus – dass sie dabei ihre Schuhe verlor, war ihm ganz Recht – überwand mit ihr die zwei Schritte, die sie noch vom Bett trennten und ließ sie sanft darauf gleiten. Nur um ihr sofort zu folgen.

Mila empfing ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln, dass ihm die Hose noch enger werden ließ. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander, während nun Mila tätig wurde. Es ging schließlich nicht, dass sie hier in weißer Spitzenunterwäsche vor ihm lag und er noch völlig angezogen war …

Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete sie sein Hemd und schob es ihm von den Schultern. Ihr Körper hob sich dem seinen unwillkürlich entgegen, in dem unstillbaren Verlangen möglichst viel von seiner nackten Haut zu berühren. Mit ein wenig Gewurschtel verschwanden ihr BH und seine Hose, nicht ganz ohne leises Gefluche von Sirius und Milas Gekicher, da ihr BH-Verschluss leider hinten war – also nicht männerfreundlich. Er erstickte ihr schadenfrohes Kichern allerdings recht wirkungsvoll, da er den Kampf gegen das Stückchen Spitze doch gewann und sofort seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit eine ihrer Brustspitzen widmete.

Aufkeuchend vergrub sie beide Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar, welches ihm in die Augen fiel, als er zu ihr hochgrinste.

„Bist Du jetzt brav?" fragte er lauernd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut!" Mit fast schon beängstigender Leichtigkeit fand er diesen empfindlichen Punkt an ihrem Hals und strich aufreizend mit der Zunge darüber. Mila wimmerte leise.

„Ich hatte nämlich schon befürchtet …" Sirius ließ den Satz unvollendet, da er viel lieber ihren kleinen Aufschrei hörte, während er mit seinen Finger unter ihren Slip schlüpfte. Ihre heiße Feuchtigkeit zu spüren, war fast zu viel für ihn. Seine Zähne gruben sich zärtlich in ihren Hals, während seine Finger in diesem unwiderstehlichen Rhythmus verfielen, der ihren Körper in flüssige Lava verwandelte.

Er wollte so gerne …

Milas Atem beschleunigte sich, je höher er sie mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten trug. Aber es war nicht genug. Auch wenn es wunderbar war, es reichte nicht! Sie wollte mehr! Wollte ihn! Tief in sich. Allein dieser Gedanke an seine Härte in ihrem weichen, nachgiebigen Körper katapultierte sie fast über den Rand ihrer Selbstkontrolle. Sich heftig auf die Lippen beißend, krallte sie ihre Finger in seinen Unterarm und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nur widerwillig hielt er inne und sah sie fast ein wenig enttäuscht an. Sie lächelte zittrig. „Schlaf mit mir", bat sie flüsternd.

Sirius stutzte. Er musste träumen – dass hatte sie nicht wirklich gesagt! Oder etwa doch?

Etwas wie blanke Panik huschte über sein Gesicht. „WAS?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Bitte!" Oh Gott, würde er sie etwa betteln lassen? Aber, verflucht, selbst wenn er es täte – sie würde betteln, zur Hölle noch mal!

Seine dunklen Augen suchten in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Spur von Angst oder einem Zeichen davon, dass sie ihn aufzog. Doch da war nur sie. Nichts anders.

„Ist das …? Meinst Du das …? Du willst es wirklich?"

Sie nickte mit fast etwas wie Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. „Ich will DICH wirklich, Sirius", flüsterte sie leise.

Unsicher schluckte er, nur um dann doch zu nicken. „Okay." Seine Stimme hatte die ihm sonst so eigene Selbstsicherheit verloren. Genauso wie seine Berührungen. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen – er wollte, dass sie es genoss. Und zum ersten Mal war er nicht sicher, ob er das schaffen konnte. Wenn er etwas falsch machte, dann …

Er kam nicht dazu, diesen beängstigenden Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Mila hatte sehr wohl gespürt, wie sich seine Zärtlichkeiten veränderten. Allein durch die Art, wie Sirius sie streichelte, zeigte er ihr mehr, als dass er es mit Worten gekonnt hätte, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Und sie liebte ihn dafür!

Aber so wollte sie ihn nicht!

Kurz entschlossen ging Mila zum Frontalangriff über. Mal sehen, ob sie ihn aus der Reserve locken konnte …

Mit einem fast schon lüsternen Lächeln schob Mila eine Hand in seine schwarze Boxershorts und musste sich bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck fast schon das Lachen verkneifen. Sein erschrockener Blick passte nicht wirklich zu seinem Stöhnen, das ihm entschlüpfte, als sie seine Erregung mit den Finger umschloss und begann ihn sanft zu massieren. Als er die Augen erneut öffnete, lag endlich wieder das übermütige Blitzen darin.

Herausfordernd hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Na, Mr. Black. Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt die Jungfrau?"

Er packte ihre Hand, zog sie heraus und grinste. „Gleich keiner mehr von uns, mein Schatz. Zumindest, wenn es nach mir geht …"

Er widmete sich augenblicklich ihrem Körper ausgiebigst. Küsste jeden Zentimeter, entlockte ihr kleine Seufzer. Seine anfängliche Scheu war verflogen und wieder seiner alten Selbstsicherheit gewichen. Und Mila genoss das in vollen Zügen. Er fuhr mit beiden Händen über ihre Haut, streichelte und forderte, neckte und ergab sich.

Als Mila fast schon dachte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, spürte sie plötzlich, wie er sich zurückzog. Mit ärgerlich gerunzelter Stirn öffnete sie die Augen, die sie genießerisch geschlossen hatte. Mit in eine Hand gestütztem Kopf blickte er sie an, bevor er ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Im nächsten Augenblick saß sie wie durch Zauberhand rittlings auf ihm und spürte ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Überrascht und ziemlich unsicher sah sie zu ihm hinunter. Sirius lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Dir helfen. Aber Du bestimmst das Tempo, meine anbetungswürdige Howler."

Sie verstand nicht ganz, was er ihr damit sagen wollte, nickte aber trotzdem. Mit den Händen an ihren Hüften dirigierte er sie. Sie konnte ihn spüren und schloss die Augen. Konzentriert zog sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und Sirius hätte lachen mögen, wenn es ihm nicht so verflucht ernst gewesen wäre.

Langsam zog er sie auf sich hinab und sie folgte seiner stummen Bitte.

Mila keuchte auf, als sie spürte, wie er in sie glitt. Langsam, Millimeter um Millimeter. Ein wenig erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Sirius hatte den Blick nicht abgewandt und während sie in seinem Blick versank, sank sie vollständig auf ihn nieder. Später würde sie sich an einen kurzen, brennenden Schmerz erinnern. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war da nur er, der genüsslich die Augen schloss und mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste umfing.

Einen Moment sah sie ihn nur an. Er war schön. Kraftvoll und doch so sanft. Dunkel und doch für sie das einzige Licht, was zählte.

Sie spürte seine Bewegung unter sich und unwillkürlich hob sie ihre Hüften an. Erstaunt bemerkte sie die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht, als sie dies tat. Unwillkürlich strich er mit dem Daumen über eine ihrer Brustspitzen und ließ helle Blitze durch ihren Körper schießen. Mila stöhnte leise – das wunderbarste Geräusch, dass er jemals gehört hatte.

Sirius wollte sie küssen, schmecken. Sich in ihr versenken, ihr zeigen, was er empfand. Worte würden nicht reichen!

Als sie sich erneut erhob und sich wieder auf ihn sinken ließ, zerstoben all seine ehrenhaften Gedanken und zurück blieb ein 17-jähriger Junge mit keuchendem Atem und dem Wunsch, dieses wunderbare Mädchen auf den Rücken zu werfen und seinen Hormonen freie Bahn zu lassen. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Er musste – verflucht!

„Mila?" Sie reagierte nicht sofort, erst nachdem er sie ein zweites Mal ansprach – und nach einer weiteren dieser süßen Bewegungen, bei der es fast zu spät gewesen wäre. Er bohrte seine Finger tief in ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest.

Nur widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen.

Sirius musste ein paar Mal schlucken, um genügend Spucke sammeln zu können, damit er etwas sagen konnte. Bei Merlin, er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen, dass so wunderschön war, wenn sie auf ihm saß und ihn … Okay, ein nicht wirklich zuträglicher Gedanke.

Sirius grinste schief. „Könntest Du …?"

Zur Hölle, schon wieder musste er sich räuspern. „Mein Zauberstab", presste er schließlich hervor, nur um in Gedanken gequält hinzuzufügen: _´Oh Gott, hör auf diese kleinen Muskeln zu bewegen! ´_

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn.

Er lächelte kläglich. „Außer Du bestehst darauf, dass wir es darauf ankommen lassen. Aber ich muss Dich warnen – wir Blacks sind angeblich verdammt fruchtbar und es geht hier um den mittellosen Blutsverräter …"

Sie rutschte ein Stückchen nach rechts, vermutlich um ihm besser zuhören zu können. Was hatte er noch mal gesagt? Ach ja …

„Nicht, dass ich in genau diesem Moment etwas gegen ein Baby von Dir hätte …"

Erst jetzt verstand Mila, was er versuchte, ihr zu sagen. Heiße Röte zeichnete ihr Gesicht, bevor ihr Herz unfreiwillig zu trommeln begann bei dem Gedanken an ein Baby mit seinen Augen. Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen und wandte den Kopf zu ihrem Kleiderhaufen am Boden. „Accio Sirius Zauberstab", flüsterte sie mit reichlich brüchiger Stimme, denn die ihre war ihr beim dem Gefühl von ihm – tief in sich – ebenfalls völlig verloren gegangen …

Sie überreichte ihm das Gewünschte und hörte, wie er leise den Anti-Pater-Zauber sprach. Dann grinste er zu ihr auf und sie erwiderte es ebenso. Jetzt war auch die letzte Barriere gefallen und sie hatte genügend Zeit gehabt, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen! Es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten.

Mila begann von neuem mit diesem erregenden Ritt, doch Sirius ließ ihr nicht lange diese Bewegungsfreiheit. „Jetzt bin ich dran, Süße!" verkündete er gepresst.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung lag sie auf dem Rücken, ihn zwischen ihren wunderbaren Schenkeln. Er küsste den schmollenden Ausdruck von ihren Lippen und strich ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Entschuldige. Aber ich hätte mich nicht mehr lange beherrschen können …"

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ja genau das gewollt hatte, kam allerdings nicht dazu, da seine Zunge grade damit begonnen hatte, sanft über ihre Schulter zu fahren. Er wusste genau, wie er sie berühren musste. Ihr den Atem nehmen konnte. Als er begann, sich quälend langsam in ihr zu bewegen, spreizte Mila unwillkürlich die Schenkel so weit sie konnte, in dem Bestreben ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Und – oh Gott – es gelang ihr!

Sie stöhnte auf, keuchte, als er sich mit seinem wunderbaren Mund ihren Brüsten widmete, leckte, saugte, sanft biss und sie mit diesen Zärtlichkeiten fast umzubringen drohte …

Mila schloss die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl von erotischer Reibung, wie er tief in sie eintauchte, bis er Eins mit ihr war, um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er dies´ tat, folgte sie ihm sehnsüchtig, versuchte ihn zu halten, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nur um dann erlöst aufzukeuchen, wenn er zu ihr zurückkam. Eine unerträgliche Spannung baute sich in ihrem Körper auf, kaum zu ertragen und doch so wunderbar. Sie keuchte, als sie spürte, wie auch er sein Tempo beschleunigte, seine Liebkosungen hungriger wurden, rücksichtsloser, drängender. So wollte sie ihn! So und nicht anders.

Sie war so wunderbar. Eng, feucht, unschuldig und doch völlig ohne Scheu. Sirius wollte, dass sie kam. Wollte sich zurückhalten. Verbissen kämpfte er um Beherrschung - völlig aussichtslos, da sie ihm auf so wundervolle Weise entgegenkam, sich unter ihm öffnete, sich mit ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele völlig ergab. Unaufhaltsam strebte er dem Höhepunkt entgegen, sein Körper schrie ihren Namen, wollte sich in ihr verlieren, sich ihr völlig schenken. Doch er konnte nicht … noch nicht …

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung schrie Mila unter ihm plötzlich leise auf, warf sich ihm entgegen, erschauerte – und als er begriff, war das das Todesurteil für seine Beherrschung. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre, schluckte ihren erlösenden Schrei, nur um seinen eigenen zu dämpfen, als er sich heiß und heftig in ihr ergoss.

* * *

Er war tot und im Paradies. Ja, ganz sicher … das musste es sein. Nur deshalb fühlte er diese angenehme Schwere in den Gliedern, diese wunderbare Gelassenheit. Ganz langsam normalisierte sich Sirius Herzschlag wieder, während ihm noch viel langsamer bewusst wurde, dass Mila wirklich unter ihm lag, ihn mit diesem süßen, moschusartigen Duft umhüllte und seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von einer ihrer süßen Brüste entfernt war.

Dafür wurde ihm etwas recht schnell bewusst. Er musste furchtbar schwer sein.

Ächzend rutsche er von ihrem wunderbaren Körper hinab, glitt neben sie und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Nur zu bereitwillig ließ sie es geschehen und kroch sogar noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der Beiden etwas, bis Sirius das Schweigen leise brach.

„Geht es Dir gut?"

„Das wäre weit untertrieben", seufzte sie mit einer ziemlich dunklen und erotischen Stimme zufrieden. Das selbstgefällige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war also gar nicht seine Schuld …

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um und schmiegte ihre Wange gegen seine Brust. „Und wie geht es dir?"

Wunderbar, himmlisch, die Welt aus den Angel hebend … irgendwie fand er nicht das richtige Wort, um auch nur annähernd zu beschreiben, was in ihm vorging. Vielleicht phantastisch? Ja, genau.

„Phantastisch", antwortete er schläfrig und konnte sein Gähnen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Er war so wunderbar entspannt und müde.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten hier schlafen, Sirius?"

„Hmmm", antwortete er vage.

Auch Mila musste gähnen. Sie war herrlich erschöpft und seine Nähe lullte sie genauso ein wie das leise Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin. Einen winzigen Moment sann sie über die Möglichkeit nach, ungebeten von einem Hauselfen oder – schlimmer noch – einem Schüler oder Lehrer überrascht zu werden. Doch selbst wenn – Sirius hatte sie so fest an sich gezogen, dass sie es wirklich bezweifelte, man könne irgendetwas an ihr sehen, was nicht für andere Augen bestimmt war. Außerdem … sie gähnte noch einmal und lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem … war sie viel zu … müde …

* * *

Als Sirius später in dieser Nacht erwachte, Mila immer noch fest in seinen Armen, spürte er wieder dieses irrationale Besitz-Denken. Sie war sein. Für immer und für ewig … und er würde niemanden an ihrer Seite dulden außer sich selbst …

* * *

_Oh Gott! Nimm´ mich, Sirius, ich bin Dein. Also, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich werde jetzt eiskalt duschen gehen … Vielleicht erzählt ihr mir ja, ob ihr es genauso genossen habt wie ich. Kleines Review-Knöpfchen da unten – ihr wisst schon._


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: **Okay, bevor hier noch mal Vermutungen aufkommen – ich kann Remus **WIRKLICH** gut leiden! Ich finde ihn eigentlich sogar absolut anbetungswürdig und möchte noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass ich um diese Thematik ja gar nicht drum herum kam, weil unsere liebe JKR auf die Idee kam. Also habt Mitleid mit der armen Autorin, okay? Nicht hauen! Bitte, bitte!_

**Uli:** Und, hat die kalte Dusche geholfen? Mir ist das kalte Wasser leider ausgegangen, weil der gute Snape in den Kerkern das gesamte kalte aufgebraucht hatte. (siehe Geschichte meiner Beta-Leserin, „Das Druidenschwert"). Daher musste Padfood doch glatt noch mal herhalten. (Grins!)

**Imobilus:** Anscheinend war es für Dich genauso inspirierend wie für mich! Der arme Remus – und das, wo doch grade erst Vollmond war … (Kicher!) Und dieser zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck … das sind Muskeln, die der arme Kerl schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht hat. Also gönn´ ihm dann und wann auch mal ´ne kleine Pause, okay? (Zwinker!) Übrigens – jetzt bekommst Du endlich die Antwort auf Deine Frage, was Sirius zu Moonys Gesabbel Mila gegenüber sagt …

**Remus Bride:** Sag´ Snape bitte ´Danke schön´ von Sirius! Wenn es nach ihm geht, kann er ab jetzt immer das kalte Wasser verbrauchen …

**ShiaAngel:** Das waren aber mehr als zwei Worte, Nadine. (Grins!)

**Pia:** Das bringt einen auf Ideen, oder? (Grins!) Irgendwie bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass Padfood an diesem Abend viel in unseren Köpfen zu tun hatte. (SMILE!) In meinem auf jeden Fall (Hüstel, hüstel!)

**SilverHoney:** Der arme Mann. Das grenzt ja fast an Akkord-Arbeit, was wir hier mit ihm machen! (Hihi!) Und bevor ich jetzt furchtbar eifersüchtig werde, schreibe ich lieber schnell weiter …

**Neely: **Oh Gott, wo ist der Lappen? Schnell, bevor meine arme Reviewerin verdunstet! Und zu den Einzelheiten – ist doch okay, wenn Du darauf achtest. Ich bin nur in dieser Beziehung eine absolute Flasche! Wenn ich meine Beta-Leserin nicht hätte, dann hätte ich schon einen Stuss erzählt … (verschämt guck!)

**Kapitel 29**

„VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL, WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?"

Schweigend ließ Sirius James Geschrei über sich ergehen. Er war selbst wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ja, verdammt, was hatte er getan? Hatte er wirklich Schniefelus hinter Moony her geschickt? An Vollmond? Ihm verraten, wie er in die Heulende Hütte rein kam? War er wirklich so dumm gewesen und hatte dessen Leben riskiert?

Er konnte es mittlerweile nicht mehr erklären. Er hatte zumindest keine wirklich gute Erklärung dafür. Nur die Eine – Snape hatte ihn herausgefordert. Und er war darauf eingegangen …

Kochend vor Zorn durchmaß James den Raum wieder und wieder. Er wollte Padfood schlagen. Endlich wieder Vernunft in diesen Idioten reinprügeln! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Snape hinter Moony herzuschicken? Gut, um den fetthaarigen, verkniffenen Looser wäre es nicht wirklich schade gewesen – aber was war mit Remus? Mit SEINEM FREUND! Er hätte Snape töten können. Und Sirius hatte ihn ohne darüber nachzudenken ans Messer geliefert.

„WEIßT DU, WAS SIE MIT WERWÖLFEN MACHEN, DIE TÖTEN?"

„Ja."

Es war das Erste, was Sirius überhaupt sagte. James blieb stehen und maß ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Ach wirklich? Was denn?" Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, dass es fast schon wieder beängstigend war.

Sirius schluckte. „Sie werden den Gargoyls ausgeliefert und zu Tode gequält." Er holte zischend Luft und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

_Oh mein Gott – daran habe ich nicht gedacht.´_

Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte nur diesem widerlichen Geglotze von Snape Einhalt gebieten wollen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er fast gesabbert, wenn Mila auch nur einen Fuß in den Raum setzte. Und er hatte diesem Widerling eine Lektion erteilen wollen, kurz bevor ihr letztes Jahr endete. Außerdem war er auch sauer auf Remus gewesen, weil der immer offensichtlicher Mila zu Füßen lag. Aber _DAS _hatte er nicht gewollt.

Laut seufzend ließ James sich auf sein Bett sinken und maß Padfood lange schweigend.

„Warum hast Du das getan?"

„Weil …" Er wollte es nicht zugeben. Nicht mal vor James.

„Weil was?" Unwillkürlich hatte die Schärfe in James Stimme zugenommen. Sirius zuckte zusammen und schluckte seinen Stolz endlich hinunter.

„Weil ich … eifersüchtig war."

„Auf wen? Moony?" fragte James überrascht und zog in völligem Unglauben die Stirn kraus. „Warum warst Du denn, bei Merlin, auf ihn eifersüchtig?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Weil Moony … er hat … er hat Mila angelächelt." Und als Prongs ihn ansah, als habe er nun völlig den Verstand verloren – vermutlich hatte er das sogar auch - fügte er hastig hinzu: „Und als sie zurücklächelte, ist er unter ihrem Lächeln dahin geschmolzen, Prongs. Wie würde es Dir gehen, wenn er Lily anschmachten würde?"

Sein Freund dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ich würde ihn erwürgen wollen", gab James schließlich widerwillig zu. „Aber ich würde es nicht tun. Weil er mein Freund ist und so eine Behandlung nicht verdient hat."

„Ich weiß."

„Und was hatte Snape damit zu tun?"

Sirius machte ein Gesicht, als wolle er am liebsten etwas zertrümmern. „Dieser fetttriefende Schwachkopf würde Mila doch bespringen, wenn sie nicht schnell genug wäre."

Wieder entstand ein lastendes Schweigen.

„Ich hab das geregelt", erklärte James schließlich, während er sich die Brille auszog und sich müde die Augen rieb. „Snape wird sein Maul halten. Er wird nichts sagen. Aber das mit Moony wirst Du selbst aus der Scheiße ziehen, verstanden?"

Sirius nickte kleinlaut.

„Gut. Dann solltest Du schnell damit anfangen."

Unter dem strengen Blick James – verflucht, wo hatte er den denn so schnell her? – erhob sich Sirius schwerfällig und verließ den Schlafsaal. Er wusste, wo er Moony finden würde – trotzdem trödelte er absichtlich, auf irgendeine wundersame Fügung hoffend, die ihm dieses Gespräch ersparen würde. Leider schienen alle für Wunder zuständigen Heiligen grade Urlaub zu machen.

Fast am See angekommen, begegnete ihm Lily. Sie war nach dieser Nacht bei Remus geblieben, nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte und ihm klar geworden war, was passiert war. Sirius mied es, sie anzusehen, da er sich recht gut ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick vorstellen konnte. Zu seiner völligen Überraschung nahm sie ihn aber ohne zu Zögern in die Arme.

„Ich verstehe Dich sehr gut, Sirius", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn noch einmal kurz. Als sie ihn los ließ und ihn anlächelte, musste er schlucken. „Wahre Liebe ist eben manchmal nicht logisch. Es war Remus gegenüber nicht fair – das weißt Du selbst. Aber wäre es um James gegangen, hätte ich ziemlich sicher auch überreagiert."

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten, aufmunterndem Kuss auf die Wange ging sie an ihm vorbei. Lange sah er ihr nach. Verflucht, tat das gut zu wissen, dass ihn nicht alle seine Freunde für gemeingefährlich hielten.

Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg zum Seeufer fort, an dem eine einsame Gestalt hockte. Irritierenderweise hatte das Wetter sich anscheinend ebenfalls dazu entschlossen, Sirius Vorwürfe zu machen. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang und blies ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, während eisiger Regen wie Nadelstiche in sein Gesicht stach.

Remus hielt den Blick weiter stur geradeaus und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter – weder, als sich Sirius neben ihn setzte, noch als sein Freund ihn lange schweigend von der Seite ansah.

„Es tut mir leid." Padfood wusste, dass diese Worte nicht mal im Ansatz etwas besser machten. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sonst anfangen sollte.

Immer noch keine Gefühlsregung. Er war sich sicher, das Moony in Scherben zerbersten würde, wenn er ihn berührte.

„Hilft es, wenn Du mich anschreist?" fragte Sirius hilflos. „Mir hilft das immer, wenn ich wütend bin."

Hätte sich seine Brust nicht in unregelmäßigen Abständen gesenkt und gehoben, hätte man fast glauben können, dass Remus einem Basilisken über den Weg gestolpert war. Padfood fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als nach einer halben Ewigkeit doch seine Stimme erklang.

„Hast Du Snape deshalb hinter mir hergeschickt? Weil es Dir geholfen hätte?" Er klang ruhig, beherrscht – und grade das tat weh, weil Sirius wusste, dass er genau das in diesem verfluchten Moment nicht war. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass die ganze Höflichkeit und Reserviertheit nicht der echte Remus war. Sondern nur eine Maske, hinter die er sich zurückzog, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Er wünschte, er würde ihn schlagen! Er wünschte es wirklich. Hass war immer noch besser, als das hier.

„Wie habe ich Dich wütend gemacht, Sirius? Habe ich nicht genug Streiche gespielt? War ich Dir gegenüber nicht ehrfurchtsvoll genug?" fragte er.

Sirius sah ihn irritiert von der Seite an. „Was zur Hölle …?"

„Ich war kein guter Marauder, nicht wahr? Zu brav. Zu folgsam."

Jetzt hatte Remus offenbar endgültig den Verstand verloren. Sirius schüttelte nur mit offenem Mund den Kopf.

„Wann war ich Deiner nicht mehr würdig? Als ich Vertrauensschüler wurde, und mich dabei nicht vor Ekel geschüttelt habe, wie James?"

Nichts ließ irgendeine Gefühlsregung in Remus erkennen – nichts, außer dem sich langsam beschleunigten Atem.

Sirius holte Luft und wollte ihm widersprechen. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde traf in Remus Faust völlig unvorbereitet. Die Wucht warf ihn rücklings nieder, so heftig schlug sein Freund zu. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und als er entsetzt seine Nase abtastete, bemerkte er Blut. Der Mistkerl hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen!

„HAST DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH EIGENTLICH AUCH NUR EINE IDEE DAVON, WIE SEHR ICH MICH BEMÜHT HABE, ES EUCH RECHT ZU MACHEN? WEIL ICH UNBEDINGT ZU EUCH GEHÖREN WOLLTE?" schrie Remus ihn an.

Er hatte ihm wirklich die Nase gebrochen! „NA WARTE, DU …"

Im nächsten Augenblick waren beide auf den Füßen und stürzten sich wütend aufeinander. All die Wut, der Frust entlud sich in dieser Prügelei. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste schlugen beide Jungs wie besessen aufeinander ein. Keiner der Beiden war dabei eigenartigerweise benachteiligt, und das, obwohl Remus durchaus ein wenig schmächtiger war als Sirius. Solch´ harte Schläge hatte Padfood allerdings nie erwartet.

* * *

Erst sehr viel später blieben beide schwer atmend erschöpft im Gras liegen. Und wieder wurde Sirius klar, dass er das nächste Mal erst überlegen sollte, bevor er sich etwas wünschte. Sein ganzer Körper würde grün und blau werden.

Remus ging es ähnlich. Vollmond war nichts gegen den wütenden Padfood.

Nachdem beide wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen waren, fragte Sirius leise: „Willst Du wirklich wissen, warum ich Snape hinter Dir her geschickt habe?"

„Ja." Autsch, da war garantiert eine Rippe hin …

„Weil es mich fuchsteufelswild macht, wie Du Mila anhimmelst!"

Verblüfft schielte Remus zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Du hast das mitbekommen?"

„Bin ich blind? Natürlich habe ich das, Du Schwachkopf! Aber damit konnte ich lange Zeit leben, weil ich weiß, dass Du viel zu ehrenhaft wärst, um sie mir auszuspannen. Aber, Mann, Du übertreibst es in letzter Zeit!" Auch Sirius ächzte, während er sich mühsam aufsetzte. Moony tat es ihm nach. „Snape habe ich Dir aber hinterher geschickt, weil auch er sie angeifert. Und der lässt seine Pfoten nicht bei sich! Genauso wenig, wie Malfoy."

Seit diesem Abend und nachdem der Rest der Marauder von dem Zwischenfall erfahren hatten, stand Malfoy ganz oben auf ihrer Abschussliste. Remus brummte düster und schnitt eine angeekelte Fratze. „Ist das nicht widerlich? Als ob Mila so einem wie ihnen auch nur einen Blick schenken würde. Nicht mal tot würde sie sich auf einen verdammten Slytherin herablassen!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Sirius bei diesem wahren Wort lachen. Auch Remus lächelte kurz.

Beide warfen sich schließlich einen Seitenblick zu.

„Du bist wirklich in sie verknallt, oder?" fragte Sirius langsam.

Moony nickte nach kurzem Zögern seufzend. „Auch Werwölfe haben Hormone, Padfood. Und Mila ist ein wunderbares Mädchen mit allem, was ich mir wünschen würde - sobald sie in den Raum kommt, bleibt mir die Luft weg. Wenn Du nicht wärst, dann …" Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Aber sie hat sich für Dich entschieden. Und ich respektiere ihre Wahl. Also werde ich sie nicht anrühren."

Mühsam kämpfte sich auf die Füße zurück und klopfte sich die Erde von der Hose. Sirius blieb sitzen und sah zu ihm hoch. Gott, Remus wäre viel besser für Mila. Er wäre gut zu ihr und würde sie so behandeln, wie sie es verdient hätte! Nicht so wie er. Aber er konnte sie einfach nicht aufgeben.

„Entschuldige, Moony! Das meine ich wirklich. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Du sie nicht anmachst. Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Ja." Remus nickte. „Und dazu noch verdammt verknallt. Mit der Tatsache, dass Du auch noch ein Black bist, ist das ne gemeine Mischung …" Er reichte Sirius eine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Beide stöhnten unwillkürlich auf und hielten sich die Seite. Da schien nicht nur Sirius einen Treffer gelandet zu haben.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie hart Du zuschlagen kannst, Moony", stöhnte Sirius leise. „Sonst hätte ich mich vermutlich nicht mit Dir angelegt."

„Doch, hättest Du. Außerdem wusste ich das gar nicht. Vorher musste ich mich noch nie prügeln."

Beide sahen sich an und lachten leise. Seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schulter legend, zwinkerte Padfood Moony an. „Gehen wir zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Besser wäre das. Besonders, wenn ich mir Deine Nase näher anschaue." Wenig sensibel piekte er mit einem Finger dagegen, was Sirius leise jammern ließ. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Mila auch nur einen von uns verarztet, wenn sie hört, wie das passiert ist."

„Mit Dir hat sie bestimmt Mitleid", seufzte Sirius, während sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Kläglich befühlte er seine Nase. „Nur bei mir wette ich, dass sie eher Deine Arbeit beenden wird …"

* * *

_Ich gehe dann ganz schnell hinter meinem Schreibtisch in Deckung, bevor mich der Steinhagel trifft. Könntet ihr mir bitte trotzdem eine Review dalassen? Das wäre ganz lieb! Bis (hoffentlich) bald! (Duck!)_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N**: Nicht erschrecken – habe meine Autoren-Freiheiten mal wieder richtig ausgeschöpft und die „gute" Bella einfach ein Jahr jünger gemacht als Padfood. Bitte seht mir diesen Fauxpas einfach nach, okay!_

**Remus Bride:** Und sie tun es immer noch … Seufz!

**ShiaAngel:** Oooh, da ist ja jemand verlegen. (Smile!) Vielen Dank, dass Du mich nicht steinigst – sonst hätte die Geschichte ein jähes Ende genommen.

**Marrychan:** Und, wars schön in Kroatien? Denke ich doch, oder? Urlaub ist schließlich immer schön. Zu meiner kurzen Abhandlung des Themas Snape: Sorry, aber wenn ich jede Kleinigkeit näher beschreibe, werde ich mit dieser Geschichte ja nie fertig und irgendwann wird es auch für die Leser langweilig, da ich immer nur dasselbe fasle. Sie ist ja jetzt schon 235 (!) Seiten lang – und Harry ist nicht mal geboren. Daher muss ich – genauso wie es die Filme tun – manche Sachen weglassen.

**Imobilus:** Da habe ich wohl einen neuen Remus-Fan gezüchtet, was! Wenn ja, schau´ doch mal bei meiner Beta-Leserin Remus Bride vorbei – Moony in Hülle und Fülle, das kann ich Dir versprechen. Aber nicht mir untreu werden, okay? (Zwinker!) Und danke, dass Du den Steinhaufen nur „beäugt" hast. Sobald Sirius Rippe wieder verheilt ist, schicke ich ihn Dir für den Arschtritt.

**Uli: **Na ja, er ist ein Black … die sind nicht sonderlich lernfähig. Aber vertrauen wir mal darauf, dass Remus ihm ordentlich Vernunft in seinen Dickschädel geprügelt hat …

**Neely:** Endlich jemand, der Remus diesen Ausraster auch mal zugesteht. Ich finde nämlich auch, dass er es mal nötig hatte, seinen Frust rauszulassen. Besonders nach so einem „Verrat". Und ich bin echt froh, dass Sirius „Anti-Liquido"-Zauber bei Dir funktioniert hat! Ist so schwer Reviews zu schreiben ohne Finger … (Smile!)

**SilverHoney:** Hey, auch ein Black hat mal seine lichten Momente und kriegt mit, wann er zu weit gegangen ist. Und die Prügelei mit Moony hatte er sich redlich verdient! Leider musste ich wegen der Blabla-Gefahr Milas Reaktion rauslassen. Geschichte geht sonst nie zu Ende – sie ist ja jetzt schon 253 (!) Seiten lang – und das ohne Harrys Geburt, die kommt erst noch! Das überlasse ich dann einfach Deiner eigenen Phantasie.

**Becca:** Auch unser Remus stößt an seine Gedulds-Grenzen und flippt aus, wenn Sirius es zu weit treibt.

**Ac Potterfan:** Mir gefiel die Prügelei auch ausnehmend gut … (Hihi!)

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Klar sind es Jungs. Anbetungswürdige, zum Anbeißen süße Jungs, aber eben Jungs.

**ClaireBlack:** siehe E-Mail! Und ich hoffe, Du bleibst uns treu!

**Kapitel 30**

Kichernd versuchte sich Lily ein paar Wochen später gegen James flinke Hände zu wehren. Die letzten UTZ-Prüfungen waren absolviert und die kommenden Tage würden die Lehrer damit beschäftigt sein, die Arbeiten zu korrigieren, Noten zu geben und sich über die Schüler der Abschlussklasse zu beraten. Was hieß – die Schüler des 7. Schuljahres hatten keinen Unterricht mehr. Mit dem Ergebnis, das der Mädchenschlafsaal von Lily und Mila zu einem heiß umkämpften Objekt wurde.

Gestern Abend hatte James es für sie beide erkämpft – und es war eine wunderbare Nacht gewesen …

Jetzt war sein dunkler Schopf grade unter die Bettdecke verschwunden und sie konnte fühlen, wie er damit begann, die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die sie eben erst vom Boden aufgelesen und wieder angezogen hatte, abzustreifen.

„Was hast Du vor?" fragte sie lachend, und versuchte den letzten Zipfel ihres Slips festzuhalten. Keine Chance – er war viel schneller als sie. Blödes Quidditch!

„James!" Sie konnte sehen, wie ihr Höschen unter der Decke auftauchte und quer durchs Zimmer segelte. Dann setzte ihr Verstand aus, denn er tat da grade etwas Unglaubliches mit seiner Zunge …! Lily stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und vergrub die Finger in dem Laken unter ihr.

Das tat er nicht wirklich …

Bei Merlin, er tat es … und er war wunderbar dabei!

Sie kam sich herrlich verrucht vor, wie sie so da lag und sich auf diese höchst intime Weise von ihm liebkosen ließ. Sie konnte nicht … Sie wollte …

Ein spitzer Schrei entschlüpfte ihr und sie erschauerte heftig.

Oh Gott!

„JAMES!"

Sterne explodierten sekundenlang hinter ihren Lidern und ihr gesamter Körper bäumte sich ihm wollüstig entgegen.

Heftig atmend brauchte es einen Augenblick, bis sie sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde. Und noch viel bewusster wurde sie sich James, der den Kopf wieder unter der Decke hervor gestreckt hatte und sie höchst zufrieden angrinste.

„Ich mag es, wenn Du meinen Namen schreist", erklärte er mit blitzenden Augen. Als er die heiße Röte auf ihren Wangen bemerkte, vertiefte sich sein Grinsen nur, und er konnte nicht anders, als hinzuzufügen: „Du schmeckst übrigens wunderbar, mein Liebling."

Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Energie, um ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, geschweige denn, ihm fest gegen den Arm zu boxen, wie er es verdient hätte – es reichte grade mal, um sich erneut in seine Arme zu schmiegen, als er endlich wieder neben ihr war.

Davon hatte Mila also so geschwärmt …

Hey, Frauen sprachen eben über so etwas … Und sie hatte gewusst, das Jamie es locker mit Sirius aufnehmen konnte! Das sie diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, würde ihr allerdings erst bewusst, als er den Kopf hob und sie sprachlos ansah.

„Was hat sie Dir erzählt? Ihr redet über uns und …"

„Hmmmm." Lily war viel zu entspannt, um Buße zu heucheln. Außerdem wusste sie da etwas viel effektiveres, um ihn wieder zu versöhnen.

„Und weißt Du, wovon sie mir erzählt hat?"

Er zögerte, doch schließlich siegte seine Neugierde. „Wovon?"

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge, während sie sich zu ihm umwandte und ihre Hand flink in seine Boxershorts schlüpfen ließ. James holte zischend Luft, während sie höchst mit sich zufrieden seinen Hals zu küssen begann. Und bevor sein Hirn vollkommen aussetzen konnte, machte er sich geistig eine kleine Notiz - nämlich Padfood dafür herzlichst zu danken, dass er Mila so etwas beibrachte …

* * *

Zeugnis-Übergabe. Völlig aufgeregt zappelte Mila zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. Sie hatte es schon vor Stunden aufgegeben, ihre Aufregung verbergen zu wollen. Gleich nachdem sie endlich aufgehört hatte zu heulen, weil Hogwarts jetzt endgültig für sie zu Ende sein würde …

Kein Schlafsaal-Teilen mehr mit Lily, ihrer besten und liebsten Freundin – nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit häufig im selben Zimmer geschlafen hätte.

Und die Jungs würden auch nicht mehr ständig in ihrer Nähe sein. Niemand, der sie einfach mal in den Arm nahm. Kein Remus mehr, der einem etwas vorlas, wenn man selbst viel zu müde zum Lesen war. Kein James, der sie in jeder noch so schlechten Laune zum Lachen brachte. Sogar Peter würde ihr fehlen! Aber ganz besonders natürlich Sirius.

Sie blinzelte zu ihm auf. Mit ungewohnt ernster Miene blickte er zu Dumbledore hinauf, der grade eine feierliche Rede hielt. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was nun aus ihnen werden würde. Beiden war das Thema unangenehm gewesen und daher hatten sie es lieber tot geschwiegen und die Zeit genossen, die sie noch miteinander verbringen durften. Aber jetzt war es soweit.

Bei Lily und James war alles klar. Sie würde ihn begleiten, mit ihm zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren. Und wenn sie Padfoods Andeutungen glauben durfte, würde er sie auch bald darum bitten, seine Frau zu werden. Vielleicht sogar heute Abend! Aber was war mit ihnen?

Endlich hörte sie auf zu zappeln und ließ unglücklich die Schultern hängen. Neue Situationen machten ihr, mit mittlerweile fast 18, einfach immer noch Angst! Sie würde eine Heilerinnen-Ausbildung beginnen. Eigentlich war ihre nahe Zukunft gesichert. Trotzdem wollte sie das Schloss nie wieder verlassen.

Sie spürte, wie sich eine warme Hand um ihre schloss. Als sie aufblickte, lächelte Padfood sie tröstend an und sie versuchte, sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Nun geht hinaus in die Welt. Und vergesst niemals – die, die in euren Herzen sind, verlassen euch niemals ganz! Egal, wie weit sie entfernt zu sein scheinen", beendete Dumbledore seine Rede und zwinkerte zu den jungen Erwachsenen hinab. Jubel brandete auf und Zauberer-Hüte wirbelten durch die Luft.

Auch Mila warf ihren empor – es war schließlich das offizielle Zeichen, das alle Prüfungen bestanden waren. Aber ihr war gar nicht nach feiern. Eher nach Weinen.

Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von Remus in eine Umarmung ziehen. „Kopf hoch, Süße. Nur weil Hogwarts für uns endet, heißt das nicht, das wir auch enden müssen."

Mila seufzt. Er hatte ja Recht – sie würden weiterhin Freunde bleiben und sich sehen, so oft es möglich war. Mila fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie sich so offensichtlich ihrem Selbstmitleid hingab und Moony dagegen so stark blieb. Er war es schließlich, der einen Grund gehabt hätte, sich zu fürchten. Bei der negativen Einstellung, die die meisten Zauberer immer noch gegenüber Werwölfen an den Tag legten.

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung fest. „Versprichst Du, dass wir uns niemals aus den Augen verlieren? Egal was kommt?" Sie spürte sein Nicken, bevor er sie los ließ. „Ich verspreche es Dir hoch und heilig!"

Mila lächelte ihn an, spürte Sirius Hand auf ihrer Schulter, nickte und folgte allen anderen hinaus in die große Halle.

Grade dort angekommen, flatterte plötzlich eine große, dunkle Eule durch das geöffnete Schloss-Portal und ließ sich auf einem der Koffer rechts von Sirius nieder. Mit einem fast an Mürrischkeit grenzenden Gesichtsausdruck streckte sie ihm ihr Bein entgegen.

„Wer schreibt Dir denn jetzt noch?" fragte Peter überrascht, während Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn die Rolle Pergament von ihrer Kralle losband.

„Vielleicht Deine Eltern?" frotzelte James grinsend. Bei einem Blick in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes, wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass er mit diesem blöden Scherz voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Mit versteinerter Miene brach Sirius das Siegel der Blacks.

„Vielleicht wollen sie Dir zu Deinem Schulabschluss gratulieren …", versuchte Remus die Situation zu entschärfen, was allerdings ohne Erfolg blieb. Nur sehr langsam entrollte Padfood die Pergamentrolle. Er spürte Milas kleine Hand an seiner Schulter und war dankbar für ihre stumme Unterstützung.

Nachdem das Pergament endgültig entrollt war, purzelte ein schwerer Siegelring heraus. Er fiel klirrend zu Boden, direkt vor Peters Füße, der ihn aufhob und ihn Sirius hinhielt. Padfood starrte den Ring an, als wäre er ein Nest voller giftiger Vipern.

„Was ist das, Sirius?" fragte der kleine, pummlige Junge und nahm den Ring genauer in Augenschein.

„Der Siegelring der Blacks", antwortete James für seinen Freund, der widerstrebend begonnen hatte, den Brief zu lesen. „Mit dem Familienwappen. Heißt das, dass …?"

Sirius ließ das Pergament langsam sinken. „Ja", erwiderte er bar jeder Emotion. „Meine Eltern sind tot." Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, dass er bei dieser Nachricht vor Freude tanzen würde. Aber er empfand gar nichts.

„Und was steht in dem Brief?" fragte nun Lily vorsichtig. „Es sieht wichtig aus."

„Das Testament meiner Eltern." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Anscheinend scheinen sie es bedauerlicherweise vergessen zu haben, mich vollkommen zu enterben. Und da ich der einzige männliche Nachkomme bin, geht dieser schäbige Flohkasten am Grimmauldplatz an mich."

Er maß den Siegelring in Peters Hand wieder angeekelt.

„Was ist mit Bellatrix?" fragte Mila leise.

„Sie bekommt nix. Da haben meine geliebten Eltern doch glatt vergessen, den Blutsverräter auch zu enterben, wenn er der einzige direkte männliche Nachfahre ist. So ein Pech!"

Er lachte freudlos.

Wie auf ein Stichwort erschien Bellatrix, Sirius ein Jahr jüngere Cousin, ebenfalls in der großen Halle, offenbar das gleiche Schriftstück lesend, dass sie vom Tod Sirius Eltern in Kenntnis setzte. Die zwei schienen auf den ersten Blick nichts gemein zu haben. Nur die Augen ähnelten. Ihre waren nur um einiges kälter als seine.

Aber natürlich unterschieden sie sich völlig in ihrer Persönlichkeit.

Während Padfood in den Jahren in Hogwarts ein echter Gryffindor geworden war – stolz, mutig und immer für seine Freunde da – war Bellatrix zu einer echten Slytherin geworden. Mit dem typisch zynischen Gesichtsausdruck und dem Genuss daran, die unter ihr Stehenden zu treten.

_´Eine ECHTE Black eben …´_

Einen Augenblick lang war Sirius versucht, den Siegelring aus Peter Hand zu reißen und ihn seiner Cousine ersten Grades vor sie Füße zu schleudern. Sollte sie doch glücklich werden mit diesem modrigen Höllenloch!

Doch im letzten Moment entschied er sich anders.

Er nahm den Ring zwar entgegen, hielt ihn dann allerdings in die Höhe, damit Bella ihn sehen konnte und schob ihn sich schließlich mit herausforderndem Gesichtsausdruck an den Finger. Sie wirkte, als wolle er ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gehen – aber natürlich wagte er es nicht vor seinen Freunden. Vielmehr wirbelte sie wütend auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand aus dem Schlossportal.

Nachdem er verschwunden war, wurde sich Sirius des kalten Gefühls bewusst, das der Ring hinterließ. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht.

Seufzend sah er auf den Ring hinunter.

Mila bemerkte den Widerstreit seiner Gefühle in seinem Gesicht, stellte sich entschlossen auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine Wange. Augenblicklich erschien wieder ein wenig mehr Farbe darin und er zog sie unwillkürlich dankbar in seine Arme. Erst nach einer festen Umarmung dieses wunderbaren Mädchens konnte er wieder tief durchatmen.

Nur sehr widerstrebend ließ er sie los und strich ihr über ihre weiche Wange.

„Ich muss gehen", erklärte er tonlos.

Verwirrte runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was? Wohin denn?"

Er deutete mit den Augen auf die Rolle Pergament in seiner Hand, die er achtlos zusammengeknüllt hatte. „Ich muss mein Erbe antreten."

Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich deutlich. „Wie lange?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. „Ich muss nach Schottland. Dort lebt der Verwalter meiner ach so vermissten Eltern." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Spott. „Ein paar Wochen. Hoffe ich."

Es schnürte Mila die Kehle zu und erneut drängten Tränen in ihr hoch. Sie wollte sich ihm um den Hals werfen und ihn schluchzend anflehen, sie nicht allein zu lassen. Mühsam die Lippen aufeinander pressend versuchte sie sich zusammenzunehmen.

„Allein?" Ihre Stimme klang hohl, besonders, da sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Er nickte kurz und für einen Augenblick hätte sie schwören können, dass sie auch bei ihm Angst lesen konnte.

Sie erwiderte schließlich sein Nicken. „Dann geh´", flüsterte sie leise, nur um hinzuzufügen: „Und komm bald zu uns zurück."

Alle anderen nickten bekräftigend und umarmten Sirius. Die Umarmung zwischen James und ihm dauerte besonders lang. „Du weißt, dass Du jederzeit im Hause Potter willkommen bist?" fragte Prongs so leise, dass nur sein bester Freund ihn verstehen konnte. Sirius nickte.

„Versprich mir, dass Du auf Mila Acht gibst, Prongs!"

„Sie wird wohlbehalten auf Dich warten. Das schwöre ich Dir!"

Als er Mila als Letztes fest umarmt hatte, ließ Sirius sie schließlich hastig los und verließ die große Halle. Sie sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen nach. Als sie spürte, wie Lily sie umarmte, wischte sie sich fahrig über die Augen.

„Wenn wir einander festhalten, aus Angst uns zu verlieren, dann sind wir Gefangene, Mila. Nur wenn wir einander gehen lassen, um wiederkehren zu können, dann sind wir Liebende", flüsterte ihre Freundin ihr zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mila schniefte leise, nur um dann zu flüstern: „Du klingst wie meine Mum, Lil. Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon. Und ich wünschte, ich wäre auch nur halb so mutig wie er …"

James, der ebenfalls neben sie getreten war, seufzte leise. „Eigentlich denke ich, das Padfood derjenige von uns ist, der am meisten Angst hat", murmelte er, seinem Freund mit den Augen folgend, bis er völlig verschwunden war.

* * *

_Okay, okay, war wieder kurz. Ich weiß. Aber momentan erlaubt mir meine Zeit einfach nicht mehr. Trotzdem eine kleine Review? Bitte, bitte!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Okay, vorbei ist die schöne Zeit. Wer die HP-Bücher unserer lieben JKR kennt, weiß ja, dass Krieg herrscht und man mit Voldemort keine Tee-Partys schmeißen kann. Es wird jetzt also **mehr und mehr tragisch** werden. Wer also nichts über **Verlust, Angst, Schmerz** und den **Tod lieb gewonnener Charaktere** lesen will, dem muss ich ab jetzt auf Wiedersehen sagen. Denn _**obwohl ich Happy Ends liebe wie mein eigenes Leben, haben wir hier durch die Vorgaben der Original-Autorin keine Chance.**_ Meine nächste Geschichte wird aber bestimmt wieder schöner! Versprochen! Und falls ihr immer noch da sein solltet und weiter lest – viel Spaß! Ich werde mich bemühen, trotz allem immer mal wieder schöne Momente zu beschreiben!_

**Remus Bride: **Vermutlich hast Du Recht. Ich erzittere schon! (Smile!)

**Uli:** Hmmmm, wie hab´ ich das gern, wenn ich meine Leser so richtig wunderbar rühren kann. Sag´ Bescheid, wenn Du ein Taschentuch brauchst. Oder besser noch – geh´ sie schon im Voraus holen – ich und meine Beta-Leserin haben bei diesem Kapitel um die Wette getropft … (Schluchz!)

**Pia:** Okay … und wie komme ich jetzt wieder runter? Bei den Komplimenten kann man ja nur abheben. (Smile!) Danke schön! Und der Heiratsantrag kommt auch noch. Allerdings muss ich noch ein bisschen tragisch werden. Sorry.

**Imobilus: **Hust, hust … jaaaa, Du hast recht, Hogwarts liegt wohl in Schottland. Bist nämlich schon die Zweite, der mir das sagt. (Verlegen grins!) Ich hab´ immer gedacht, unsere Lieblingsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sei in England … Übrigens danke, dass Du mir Padfood zurück geschickt hast – nach deinem Ar…tritt konnte ich ihn herrlich bemuttern. (Zwinker!)Und verwöhne mir die Gragoyles nicht zu sehr!

**Neely:** Amen, Schwester! Finde auch, dass der Kuschelwolf das Recht hat, mal richtig wütend zu werden! Und leiden muss Sirius wegen der Vorgabe der Original-Autorin … muss mich ja ein bisschen an die Original-Geschichte halten. Du kannst mir glauben, dass fällt mir als echter Happy-End-Autorin wirklich schwer!

**ShiaAngel:** O weia, Du klingst aber gestresst. Schule?

**Ac Potterfan:** Das fandest Du schon traurig? Ha, dann wart mal ab!

**Kapitel 31**

Ein Monat war mittlerweile vergangen. Seufzend wischte sich Mila ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster des St. Mungos-Hospitals. Seit ungefähr drei Wochen arbeitete sie jetzt schon hier. Und es war verflucht stressig und nervenaufreibend, mit den ganzen – zum Teil schwer verletzten - Patienten zu arbeiten. Dieser Wahnsinnige, der sich Voldemort nannte, wurde immer dreister und täglich kamen Zauberer an, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Und in der ganzen Zeit nichts von Sirius.

Mila verging fast vor Angst um ihn, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er relativ sicher war – als Reinblüter, der er nun mal war. Aber er fehlte ihr. Es war fast so, als habe er einen wichtigen Teil von ihr mit sich genommen, ohne den sie kaum richtig atmen konnte.

„Miss?" Mila wandte sich um und lächelte den älteren Mann neben sich im Bett an. Er hatte schlimme Verbrennungen bei einem dieser Anschläge davongetragen.

Er versuchte das Lächeln zittrig zu erwidern, was gründlich misslang – vermutlich wegen seinen Schmerzen. Nicht mal der stärkste Anti-Dolor-Zauber nahm ihm diese völlig.

„Ja, Mr. Phillips?"

„Könnte ich … Sie um ein Glas Wasser bitten?"

Mila nickte und goss ihm einen großen Schluck Wasser in ein Glas. Sanft schob sie einen Arm unter sein Kissen und half ihm dabei, sich etwas aufzusetzen. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und Mila winkelte die Hand so gut es ging unter dem Kissen an, um ihn bloß nicht zu berühren – gegen so konzentrierten Schmerz konnte sie sich immer noch nicht verteidigen. Er trank zwei große Schlucke und lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss."

Mila ließ ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze sinken und strich seine Decke glatt. „Gern geschehen."

_Mehr kann ich für Sie ja nicht tun …´_

Lautes Stimmengewirr erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Mila blickte zum Eingang ihrer Station hinüber.

„Gehen Sie nur", erklang Mr. Phillips Stimme neben ihr.

Sie lächelte kurz. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück! Versprochen." Er nickte und sie verschwand in Richtung des Lärms. Offenbar waren neue Patienten gekommen.

Mila eilte hinüber, schon die Frage auf den Lippen, ob sie helfen konnte – als ihr das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren drohte.

Mr. Potter! James Vater! Völlig leblos!

Einer der Heiler schob sie barsch zur Seite und herrschte sie an, entweder zu helfen oder zu verschwinden. Doch bei einem Blick in ihr aschfahles Gesicht stockte er.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

Mechanisch nickte sie. Sie konnte den Blick einfach nicht vom Gesicht Harold Potters wenden. Oh mein Gott!

„Hat er Familie?"

Sie sah auf und den Heiler an.

„Miss Laundry! Wenn die Beiden Familie haben, sollten Sie sie schnell informieren! Ich weiß nicht, ob …"

Erst jetzt fiel Milas Blick auf Mrs. Potter, die neben ihrem Mann bewusstlos auf einer anderen Trage lag. Sie stolperte rückwärts, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

_´Oh mein Gott! OH MEIN GOTT! ´ _

Im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich umgewandt und rannte wie von Sinnen in Richtung des großen Kamins am Ende des Flurs. Sie musste James informieren! Sofort!

Die Worte des Heilers dröhnten ihr in den Ohren. _´Ich weiß nicht, ob …´_

Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab, während sie in die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver griff und eine Hand voll in die Flammen schleuderte. „James Potter! Godric Hollow!" schrie sie das grünlich verfärbte Feuer an. Als James Kopf mit fragendem Blick im Kamin erschien, konnte Mila nur noch schluchzen. „James! Schnell! Deine Eltern!"

* * *

Mit hängenden Schultern saß James einfach nur da und starrte das mittlerweile frisch bezogene, verlassene Bett mit leerem Blick an. Lily, direkt hinter ihm stehend, strich ihm hilflos über den Rücken, während sie leise schluchzte. Sein Dad war vor etwa einer halben Stunde gestorben. Seine Mutter war bereits tot gewesen, als er aus den Flammen des Kamins trat.

Mila stand an der anderen Seite des Bettes und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wozu war die Kunst des Heilens denn gut, wenn sie so guten Menschen wie den Potters nicht mehr helfen konnte? Wozu?

Sie fühlte sich schuldig. So verdammt schuldig! Es tat so verflucht weh, in diese braunen Augen zu blicken, die nie mehr lachen zu können schienen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, James."

Diese leise Stimme ließ alle zusammenfahren und aufblicken.

Dumbledore.

Seine blauen Augen waren angefüllt mit ehrlichem Mitgefühl. Prongs nickte nur müde. Der alte Zauberer legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie erstaunlich kräftig. „Ministeriumsleute werden gleich hier sein und fragen stellen. Dein Dad gehörte schließlich zu ihren Leuten. Wenn Du möchtest, werde ich mit ihnen reden."

Wieder nickte James nur, während er erneut mit leerem Blick auf das Bett starrte. Dann schien ein Ruck durch ihn zu gehen.

„Wer war das, Professor Dumbledore? Wer hat meine Eltern getötet?"

Der Direktor schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sich einen Stuhl herbeizauberte und sich neben James niederließ, der ihn mit flammenden Augen musterte. „Voldemort", antwortete er endlich dem jungen Mann, dessen Blick sich noch mehr verdüsterte.

„Aber wieso?" fragte Mila entsetzt. „Sie waren reinblütig! Sie …"

„… standen in Tom Riddles Augen auf der falschen Seite." Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Das ist Voldemort richtiger Name. In den vergangenen Monaten ist viel geschehen, von dem die meisten Zauberer nichts ahnen, da das Ministerium es für zu gefährlich hält und eine Massenpanik befürchtet. Voldemort hat viele Rein- und Halbblüter um sich gesammelt, die sich die Todesser´ nennen. Sie begehen diese furchtbaren Anschläge auf Muggel und Schlammblüter unter seiner Führung."

„Er hat auch meine Eltern aufgefordert, sich ihm anzuschließen", murmelte James.

„Ja, das hat er", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Harold war damals derjenige, der mich auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Du weißt, dass Deine Eltern und ich gute Freunde waren, James."

Der Junge nickte.

„Wir haben diesen Wahnsinnigen im Auge behalten. Und Dein Dad war dabei eine große Hilfe, da er im Ministerium an Informationen kam, die uns sehr halfen. Doch dieser Verrückte muss auf Deine Eltern und den Orden aufmerksam geworden sein …"

„Welcher Orden?" fragte Lily, die beide Arme um James gelegt hatte, als wolle sie ihn vor Bösem schützen.

„Der Orden des Phönix." Unwillkürlich senkte der ältere Zauberer die Stimme. „Eine Geheimorganisation, die nicht die Augen vor diesem Wahnsinn verschließt, sondern vorbereitet sein möchte, wenn es nötig wird. Wir hoffen natürlich weiterhin, dass er niemals in Aktion treten muss. Allerdings, nach heute …" Gedankenverloren strich er über das saubere Laken des Bettes und seufzte. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig. „Harolds und Samanthas Verlust hinterlässt eine große Lücke in all unseren Herzen."

James hatte eine ganze Weile stumm zugehört. Jetzt sah er auf und begegnete dem Blick Dumbledores mit mehr Entschlossenheit, als man einem grade 18-jährigen zutrauen würde.

„Braucht der Orden neue Mitglieder?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Nun. Ja, aber …"

James nickte. „Ich bin dabei!"

„Und ich auch", erklärte Lily ebenso fest.

Auch Mila nickte. Der Direktor schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch bei den entschlossenen Gesichtern schwieg er. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass der nicht Orden für jedes Mitglied dankbar wäre. Aber ich möchte keine überstürzten Entscheidungen. Ruht euch aus. Und versucht wenigstens, ein wenig des Schmerzes zu verarbeiten. Dann reden wir weiter."

* * *

Lily reckte sich und bemühte sich darum, die verkrampften Muskeln ihres Rückens zu lockern. Vor etwa einer Stunde waren die letzten Freunde der Potters gegangen. Heute war die Beerdigung gewesen.

Sich die brennenden Augen reibend blickte sie hinüber zu dem großen Kirschbaum mit der Bank darunter. James saß dort, Mila neben ihm, und starrte blicklos auf den Rasen. Lily war ihrer Freundin sehr dankbar, dass sie hier war. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte sie es nicht geschafft. Und auch wenn sie wusste, das James es nicht gern sah, war sie auch mehr als dankbar, dass Mila es auf sich nahm und ihm ab und zu die Qualen linderte, wenn er drohte an der Trauer um seine geliebten Eltern zu ersticken.

Remus erschien hinter ihr und folgte ihrem Blick. Er wirkte blass, wie immer, kurz nach Vollmond. Es war der erste Vollmond außerhalb von Hogwarts gewesen, ohne seine Freunde – und er war schlimmer gewesen, als alles andere zuvor. Der Wolf hatte sein Rudel verzweifelt gerufen, nur um schließlich, als niemand seinem Ruf antwortete, seine Wut und Enttäuschung gegen sich selbst zu richten.

Trotz der zum Teil wirklich schweren Verletzungen hatte Remus sich auf die Beerdigung geschleppt, etwas, was ihm deutlich schwer fiel, wie sein leichtes Hinken verriet. Aber er hatte seinem Freund beistehen wollen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er leise.

Lily schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und seufzte. „Nicht gut. Hast Du etwas von Sirius gehört, Moony?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der Verwalter, bei dem er wohl gewesen ist, wusste auch nicht, wo er steckt."

Sie seufzte leise. Grade jetzt, wo James ihn so dringend brauchte, war sein bester Freund nirgends zu finden … Sie würde Sirius dafür gehörig in den Arsch treten, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah!

Seufzend wandte sie sich zu Moony um. „Wie geht es Deinem Bein?"

„Dafür, dass der Wolf es mir zertrümmert hat, geht es ihm prima", versuchte er zu scherzen. „Hoch lebe das Skelewachs."

Er sprach, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, ständig in der Dritten Person von sich als Werwolf. Vermutlich war das seine Art, das Ganze nicht zu dicht an sich heranzulassen.

Lily versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. Merkwürdig, dass etwas so Simples nach so einem Tag so schwierig werden konnte.

„So prima, dass Du mir beim Spülen helfen kannst?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat meine Zauberstab-Hand denn mit meinem Bein zu tun?" fragte er irritiert und Lily lachte leise. Wenn die ganze Sache hier halbwegs verdaut war, würde sie ihren Reinblütern mal einen gehörigen Kurs in Muggelkunde verpassen ….

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als Lily sich die Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch trocken rubbelte, welches Remus ihr gereicht hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können und ihn dazu verurteilt, mit ihr die Berge von Tellern und Tassen per Hand zu spülen. Wer jetzt denkt, dies´ hätte Moony ein unwilliges Seufzen entlockt, der irrt sich. Moony war eher hellauf begeistert gewesen, war er doch so furchtbar interessiert, was Muggel-Dinge anging. Lily hatte ihn auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet – so grausam war sie dann doch nicht, ihn ewig auf seinem kaputten Bein stehen zu lassen – und ihm ein Handtuch in die Hand gedrückt.

Diese profane Arbeit hatte ihr gut getan. Ihr den Kopf ein wenig freier werden lassen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es bereits dämmerte. Und James war immer noch nicht ins Haus zurückgekehrt, wie sie seufzend feststellte. Seit seine Eltern vor wenigen Tagen gestorben waren, verbrachte er jeden möglichen Moment draußen – als fürchte er sich davor, das Haus als sein Eigentum anzunehmen, da er damit ihren Tod endgültig werden ließ.

Als jemand laut gegen die Tür hämmerte, schrak sie heftig zusammen. Unwillkürlich griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, genauso wie Moony, der ihr mit einer Handbewegung befahl, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren und langsam zur Eingangstür hinüber humpelte. Er zögerte einen Herzschlag lang, dann riss er sie auf und starrte sein Gegenüber sekundenlang feindselig an, bevor er stutzte und dann erleichtert den erhobenen Zauberstab sinken ließ. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, während er sagt: „Gott, Sirius, gibt es in Schottland keine Spiegel?"

Erleichtert ließ Lily bei der Erwähnung dieses vertrauten Namens ihre Schultern sinken. Padfood schob sich an Remus vorbei, der die Tür hinter ihm schloss und zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs vom Kopf. Wirres, schwarzes, etwas längeres Haar kam zum Vorschein, gepaart mit einem Dreitagebart. So sah er noch weit verwegener aus als gewöhnlich.

Er lächelte Lily entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Lil. Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät. Aber diese blöde Eule hatte Verspätung und irgendjemand hat Anti-Appartions-Zauber in der Gegend verteilt. Ich musste zu Fuß hier her und daher …"

Lily umarmte ihn fest und ließ ihn so gar nicht erst ausreden. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Ich bin so froh, dass Du endlich da bist, Sirius!"

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung fest. „Sie sind also wirklich …?" fragte er leise.

Sie nickte, während sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang verbarg, um die heißen Tränen zu verstecken, die sie den ganzen Tag über zurückgedrängt hatte, um es James nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

„Es war dieser Irre. Voldemort", flüsterte sie erstickt und wischte sich hastig über die Augen, als er sie langsam los ließ. „James ist seitdem nicht mehr er selbst. Er spricht kaum, isst nicht und … ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Ihr letztes Geständnis war so leise, dass Sirius sie kaum verstand.

„Wo ist er?"

„Draußen. Mila ist bei ihm."

„Sie ist auch hier?" Sehr wohl sah sie das sehnsüchtige Schimmern in seinen Augen. Lily nickte.

„Ja. Nur Peter fehlt. Er hat seit neuestem einen Job und muss arbeiten."

Padfood nickte und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die feuchte Wange. „Schon gut, Süße. Jetzt wird alles gut. Ich seh´ nach ihm." Mit diesen Worten ging an ihr vorbei, durchquerte die Küche und verschwand im Garten.

* * *

Schweigend blickte Mila erschöpft zu ihrem Freund hinüber. James hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gerührt, geschweige denn etwas gesagt. Er starrte nur dumpf vor sich hin. Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte sie in regelmäßigen Abständen versucht, es ihm ein wenig leichter zu machen und hatte ihre Fähigkeiten eingesetzt. Aber viel hatte es nicht gebracht. Bei jeder erneuten Berührung war die gleiche riesige Welle aus Schmerz und Verlust über ihr zusammengebrochen.

Ihre Energien waren einfach aufgebraucht.

Unendlich müde hob sie erneut die Hand, um ihren Zauber trotz allem erneut anzuwenden, als sie ein Geräusch vom Haus vernahm. Beide sahen auf – etwas, was Mila erleichtert feststellte. James Starre war schon fast beängstigend gewesen.

Als Mila denjenigen erkannte, der auf sie beide zukam, glaubte sie vor Freude fast bersten zu müssen.

Sirius!

Offensichtlich wohlbehalten!

Sie wollte aufspringen und ihm um den Hals fallen, sich an ihn pressen, ihn küssen – und ihn füttern! Meine Güte, war er in den vergangenen Wochen dünn geworden! Aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Ein leichtes Zittern, das in James plötzlich zu erkennen war, als er seinen besten Freund erkannte. Etwas, dass ihr sagte, dass Prongs Sirius nun mehr brauchte, als jemals zuvor. Sie konnte Padfood schließlich auch später begrüßen.

Wortlos stand sie auf, schenkte ihm ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln und ging an Sirius vorbei, um die beiden jungen Männer allein zu lassen. Nicht allerdings ohne dass er kurz ihre Hand ergriff. Für einen winzigen Moment spürten beide die unbändige Freude, einander wieder zu sehen, die Sehnsucht, bevor sich ihre Finger wieder voneinander lösten und Mila zurück ins Haus ging.

Dort angekommen entdeckte sie Lily am Fenster. Sie gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin und presste, ebenso wie sie, ihre Hände gegen das kühle Glas. Sirius hatte sich mittlerweile neben James auf der Bank niedergelassen und sprach leise mit ihm. Sein Freund vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen – und als Sirius seine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes legte, begann sein ganzer Körper zu zittern.

„Er weint", flüsterte Lily leise. Seit sie aus dem St. Mungos zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Prongs keine Spur von Gefühlen gezeigt. Er hatte gegenüber den Mädchen keine Schwäche zeigen wollen, hatte versucht, stark zu sein. Jetzt, neben seinem Freund, dem Einzigen, der seine Eltern so gut wie er gekannt hatte – und der vermutlich als einziger wirklich verstand, was es hieß, diese Menschen zu verlieren - weinte er wie ein Baby. Und er schämte sich nicht für eine einzige seiner Tränen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später erschienen beide in der Küchentür - James zwar mit rot verquollenen Augen, aber offenbar eine ganze Portion erleichterter. Er schaffte sogar etwas wie ein zittriges Lächeln, während er Lily in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Als er sie daraus entließ, lächelte diese ihre Freundin an, die an einem der Küchenschränke lehnte und dieses Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du dazu sagst, Mila. Aber eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, denn ich werde Deinen Mann hier mit oder ohne Erlaubnis einfach nieder knutschen!"

Mila lachte, während Lily Sirius an seinem Umhang packe und ihm einen riesigen Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte. Er grinste. „Ich habe einfach diese Wirkung auf Frauen …", erklärte er lakonisch, bevor Lily James Hand ergriff und mit ihm in Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwand. Mila sah ihnen nach.

Das Nächste, was sie wusste war, dass sie ein höchst vertrauter Körper gegen den Schrank in ihrem Rücken drückte und hungrige Lippen die ihren verschlossen. Sie seufzte erleichtert, vergrub beide Hände in Sirius Haar und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, mit der er ihr begegnete. Oh Gott, hatte er ihr gefehlt! Er war so lange weg Nie wieder würde sie ihn gehen lassen. Nie wieder!

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich beide wieder voneinander und lächelten sich an.

„Wie machst Du das nur?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. „Jedes Mal wenn ich Dich längere Zeit nicht sehen kann, bist Du danach nur schöner geworden. Ich glaube fast, dass es Dir gut tut, ohne mich zu sein."

Hastig schüttelte Mila den Kopf und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Untersteh Dich, dass zu denken. Das ist doch nur, damit Du auf jeden Fall zu mir zurückkehrst."

„Zu Dir würde ich immer zurückkommen."

Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie schluckte hart. Diese Worte bedeuteten so viel, weil er sie nicht sagte, um sie um den Finger zu wickeln, sondern weil er sie wirklich so empfand.

„Und Dir geht es wirklich gut?" fragte er leise. Sie konnte nur nicken – ihre Stimme war ihr irgendwie verloren gegangen.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", gestand er leise, während er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog. „Diese ständigen Anschläge …"

„…sind eine ganz furchtbare Sache."

Beide zuckten erschrocken auseinander und Mila sah sehr wohl, wie Sirius seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich schützend vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

Dumbledore stieg aus dem Kamin hinaus und klopfte sich die Asche von seinem Umhang. Er lächelte die beiden Anwesenden an.

„Willkommen zurück, Sirius. Ich hoffe, Du konntest all deine Familienangelegenheiten regeln." Sirius nickte knapp, während er seinen Zauberstab zurücksteckte.

„Wunderbar. Wunderbar." Der Direktor wies mit einer Hand in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest der Freunde saß und wartete. „Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass Du Dich Deinen Freunden anschließen wirst. Ich bin hier, um euch um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Orden braucht euch."

* * *

_Alle schon weg geflossen? Oder gibt es noch ein paar standhafte Reviewer? Wenn ja, lasst mir doch einfach kurz eure Meinung hier, ja? Das kleine Knöpfchen schnurrt schon in Erwartung eurer Streicheleinheiten._


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Vor diesem Kapitel möchte ich einer meiner Reviewerinen, die sich leider schon länger nicht mehr hat sehen lassen, bedanken. **Zeraphine **und **ihre Großmutter** haben sich extra hingesetzt und ein Rezept für den Wolfsbann-Trank erfunden. Herzlichen Dank dafür! Moony wird es Dir niemals vergessen! Das Kapitel widme ich extra Dir, Süße!_

_Und natürlich danke ich euch allen für die wunderbaren und zahlreichen reviews! Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich mal die 200-Marke sprengen würde! Ihr seid echt der helle Wahnsinn! DANKE!  
_

**Pia**: Dieses Kapitel sollte Dich interessieren – Heiratsantrag á lá Potter – mit einer Prise Black! Hihihi! Viel Spaß! Und so gaaaanz bierernst ist es auch nicht. (Zwinker!) Die Berufs"wahl" der Marauder bzw. der Mädchen klärt sich jetzt auch. Wie viele Kapitel ich geplant habe, kann ich Dir allerdings gar nicht sagen – ich plane meine Geschichten nicht. Nur soviel – auf meinem Computer befinden sich mittlerweile 40 Kapitel. Und Harry ist grade erst geboren worden. Ich schätze mal, es werden so 50 Stück werden.

**Lia:** Hallöchen! Ja, nächste FF ist schon geplant. Hauptdarsteller Remus, der endlich auch mal eine richtig tolle Frau abbekommt, damit mich meine treuen Reviewer endlich aufhören zu lynchen, weil er immer noch alleine ist. Plot wird noch nicht verraten, aber allzu lange kann es nicht mehr dauern. Ich bin mit meinem eigentlichen Schreiben ja schon ein ganzes Stück weiter. Mir juckt es auch schon ganz grässlich in den Fingern sie zu schreiben, aber erst möchte ich diese hier beenden. Hoffe, Du schaust dann auch mal rein. (Zwinker!)

**Uli:** Immer dran denken, dass meine erste Geschichte ja relativ gut ausgeht. Ist momentan auch mein einziger Gedanke, der mich aufrecht hält …

**Imobilus:** Keine Sorge, Remus Bein wird wieder heil. Und ich entschädige ihn in meiner nächsten Geschichte für alle Qualen! Versprochen! Außerdem hat er ja noch Dich. Und übrigens – bald wirst Du auch an Vollmond mit ihm zusammen sein können … siehe folgendes Kapitel! (Zwinker!)

**Sango(-chan):** Schön, dass ich Dich für Harry Potter-FanfFiction begeistern konnte. (Zwinker!) Und natürlich herzlich willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde!

**December:** Wie ich das liebe, neue Leute zu begrüßen! Hallo! Ich hoffe, dass Du weiterhin mitliest, meine Geschichte genießt und mir ab und zu eine Review dalässt! Herzlich willkommen bei uns!

**Neely:** Hmmm … verdammt! Sirius, schlag schon mal einen Anti-Verdunstungs-Zauber nach. Ich werde nämlich noch tragischer. Ist eben das Grausame am Krieg. Aber erst mal beherrsche ich mich, damit ihr euch wieder beruhigen könnt.

**Kapitel 32**

Wenig später waren alle versammelt und Dumbledore hatte eine Runde Zitronenbrause-Bonbons verteilt. Während er selbst genüsslich eines dieser Süßigkeiten lutschte, blickte er schweigend in die Runde. Alle Anwesenden sahen ihm stumm entgegen und Mila konnte sich nicht gegen die Erinnerung an den Abend wehren, als sie Lily von ihrer Familie weg geholt hatte.

„Nun …" der ältere Zauberer lehnte sich mit gefalteten Händen in seinem Sessel zurück. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, Stühle zu holen, daher saßen die Mädchen auf dem Schoss von James und Sirius, Remus zwischen den beiden Pärchen. „Vielleicht sollten wir den jungen Black erst einmal auf den Stand der Dinge bringen."

Kurz umschrieb er den ominösen Orden des Phönix, bevor er über seine Halbmondbrille blickte und Sirius mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen fast schon an das Polster hinter ihm zu nageln schien. „Deine Freunde haben ihre Hilfe angeboten, Sirius. Was ist mit Dir?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Hey, Schwierigkeiten? Ich bin dabei."

Da Dumbledore den Blick aber nicht abwandte, räusperte er sich kurz, nur um dann zu erwidern: „Ihr könnt mich ebenfalls dazu zählen, Professor Dumbledore. Wo meine Freunde hingehen, gehe auch ich hin." Er sprach diese Worte mit so feierlichem Ernst, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts am liebsten breit gelächelt hätte. Er nickte aber nur - mit einem sehr kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nichts anderes erwartet habe. Aber ich bitte euch alle, dieses lästige Professor´ wegzulassen. Ihr seid nun keine Schüler mehr."

Als alle nickten, wandte er sich an James, der die Unterhaltung bisher schweigend verfolgt hatte. „Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Und ich möchte euch versichern, dass ich es verstehen könnte, wenn ihr damit nicht einverstanden seid. James, Remus und Sirius waren, wie ihr alle wisst, die besten ihres Jahrgangs."

Remus hatte wenigstens soviel Anstand, bei diesen Worten ein kleines bisschen rot zu werden.

„Nur leider scheidest Du aus, Remus, da Deine Lycantrophie über kurz oder lang ans Licht kommen würde und das Ministerium in dieser Angelegenheit sehr – nun, sagen wir ´eigenwillig´ ist."

„Was hat das Ministerium damit zu tun?" fragte James verwirrt, während er Moony eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, als dieser bei der Erwähnung seiner Lycantrophie niedergeschlagen die Schultern sinken ließ.

„Nun, ihr beide", Dumbledore blickte von ihm zu Sirius und wieder zurück, „möchte ich bitten, Auroren zu werden."

Verblüffung machte sich im Zimmer breit.

„Auroren?" fragte Lily leise. „Warum ausgerechnet Auroren?"

„Nun, durch den Tod der Potters", er machte eine kleine Pause und räusperte sich.

„Dein Dad war unser Verbindungsmann, James. Und bei euren Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wäre es für euch ein Leichtes, die Auroren-Stelle zu bekommen – und seine Rolle auszufüllen. Außerdem wäret ihr dann befähigt, Remus zu unterrichten."

Moony hob endlich verwirrt den Blick. „Mich?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja. Dich, Remus. Du sollst den Rest unsere Leute ausbilden."

Verblüfft sah Moony seinen ehemaligen Schuldirektor an. Er sollte unterrichten? Mila bemerkte zufrieden das erfreute Funkeln in seinen Augen. Unterrichten war etwas, in dem Remus wirklich großartige war. Und das er liebte.

Dumbledore erwiderte zwinkernd sein hastiges Nicken und wandte sich dann den Mädchen zu.

„Nun, Mila, Du tust bereits alles Wichtige", sie spürte, wie Sirius leicht ihre Hand drückte. „Und Lily …"

Die Angesprochene hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich war nie gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" erklärte sie scherzhaft. „Ich wäre ein ganz mieser Auror!"

James konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln bei den Worten seiner Freundin nicht verbergen.

Auch Dumbledore kicherte leise bei ihrem offensichtlichen Entsetzen. „Das war es auch nicht, worum ich Dich bitten wollte, meine Liebe. Könntest Du Dir vorstellen, gemeinsam mit Mila die altehrwürdige Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu absolvieren? Ich bewunderte schon immer Deine Fähigkeiten im Zaubertränke-Unterricht."

Lily wurde leicht rot und musste sich verlegen räuspern. „Ähm … Natürlich Prof…." Sie unterbrach sich selbst und lächelte kurz. „Dumbledore", verbesserte sie sich.

„Sehr gut." Der ältere Zauberer erhob sich von seinem Sessel und lächelte in die Runde. „Ich danke euch herzlich, dass ihr dem Orden beistehen wollt. Ihr werdet alle eine große Bereicherung für unsere Sache sein." Er erhob sich und mit einem letzten Blick auf das kleine Grüppchen wandte er sich um.

„In der verbleibenden Zeit, bis eure Ausbildungen beginnen, solltet ihr eure Zeit gut nutzen." Er zwinkerte und warf über die Schulter James einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der daraufhin knallrot anlief. „Private Dinge sollte man niemals auf die lange Bank schieben … Ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Zeit."

Nachdem Dumbledore mittels Flohpulver wieder verschwunden war, wandte sich Lily fragend an James, der immer noch verlegen aussah.

„Was hat er denn damit gemeint, Schatz?"

„Ähhh", stotterte Prongs. „Ähhhhh … weiß ich auch nicht. Na ja, Du kennst doch Dumbledore, Liebling."

Sirius warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Du hast immer noch nicht …?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Hastig schob James Lily aus dem Zimmer, nicht allerdings, um Padfood vorher ein „Halt die Klappe!" zuzuraunen. Sirius wandte sich an Remus.

„Der Idiot hat sie immer noch nicht gefragt, ob sie ihn heiratet?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Moony den Kopf. „Nein. Zu seiner Verteidigung ist allerdings zu sagen, dass er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war."

Ungeduldig wedelte Sirius mit der Hand und seufzte laut. „Quatsch! Meine Güte, kaum ist man mal ein paar Wochen nicht hier, passiert hier gar nichts mehr! Den Feigling kaufe ich mir!"

„Gib ihm noch ein paar Tage", bat Mila, während sie eine ihrer Hände in seine schummelte. „Er hat wirklich einiges durchgemacht. Lass ihn erst einmal wieder zur Ruhe kommen."

Seufzend sah Sirius zuerst auf ihre Finger, die sich vertrauensvoll mit den seinen verflochten. So unterschiedlich … ihre Hand war klein im Vergleich zu seiner eigenen … Erst dann sah er sie an und lächelte schwach.

„Kommst Du mit mir?" fragte er leise, während er begann, mit dem Daumen sanfte Kreise auf ihre Handfläche zu malen. Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Wo auch immer Du hingehst."

„Gut", war alles, was er darauf antworten konnte, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

* * *

Es war ein strahlend schöner Sommertag. Seltsam, seitdem er sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bei seinem besten Freund endlich Luft gemacht hatte, registrierte James dies´ zum ersten Mal. Er saß mit Lily auf der Bank unter dem riesigen Kirschbaum und redete über Belangloses.

Dies´ waren für ihn die schönsten Momente – sie mussten nicht über wichtige Dinge sprechen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, hätte Lily ihm auch die neuesten Zahlen aus Gringotts vorlesen können - Hauptsache, sie war bei ihm und er konnte ihre Stimme hören.

Allerdings – heute wollte er ja über etwas Wichtiges sprechen. Und es hatte nichts mit Geld zu tun. Zumindest nicht in erster Linie.

Bei dem Gedanken, Lily endlich zu bitten seine Frau zu werden, begann sein Herz wild zu trommeln und seine Hände waren schweißfeucht. Was würde er tun, wenn sie nein sagte? Wenn sie ihm gar eröffnete, eigentlich in Padfood verliebt zu sein und ihn, James, nur als Vorwand genommen zu haben, um an ihn ran zu kommen? Er schnitt innerlich selbst eine Grimasse über diesen Gedanken. So ein Käse! Natürlich liebte sie ihn! Und Sirius war mit Mila mehr als glücklich, dass sah ein Blinder. Aber die Unsicherheit blieb …

Apropos Sirius – wenn James es heute wieder nicht auf die Reihe bekam, sie zu fragen, hatte dieser ihm angedroht, ihn im Fluss zu ersäufen. _´Immer noch besser, als von Lily eine Abfuhr zu kassieren´_, dachte Prongs lakonisch. Bei Merlin, wo war seine Selbstsicherheit denn plötzlich hin?

„James?"

Er blickte auf, in diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die für ihn die Welt bedeuteten. Lily sah ihn besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz? Du wirkst blass."

Verflucht, sie kannte ihn wirklich zu gut …

„Nein, nein … alles okay", wiegelte er hastig ab. „Was sagtest Du grade?"

Lily nahm nach kurzem Zögern den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf – und James trat sich gedanklich fest in den Hintern! Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen! Und er hatte sie nicht genutzt! Er würde sie nie fragen können …

Sirius, der sich das Zögern Prongs nur zu bildlich vorstellen konnte, war in diesem Moment grade dabei, sich von hinten an die Beiden heranzuschleichen. Hinter sich her zog er Mila. Ihr Haar glänzte und hing ihr wirr im Gesicht, und sie trug kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt, während sie versuchte, Sirius von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten

„Sirius Black! Auch wenn Du hier seit einem Jahr wie zu Hause bist – lass die Beiden doch endlich in Ruhe! James ist alt genug!"

„Pah, alt genug." Er schnitt eine Fratze. „Außerdem mache ich doch gar nichts! Ich greife diesem Feigling nur ein bisschen unter die Arme. Er will sie ja fragen! Den Ring schleppt er schon seit der Abschlussfeier mit sich herum. Wenn er mir noch einmal vorjammert, dass er nicht weiß, wie er sie fragen soll, fangen meine Ohren an zu bluten!"

Mila musste gegen ihren Willen kichern. Triumphierend grinsend zog Padfood seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und schwenkte ihn kurz in der Luft. Im nächsten Moment stockte James in der Unterhaltung mit Lily und tastete verwirrt seine Hosentasche ab.

_Was zur Hölle …?'_ Etwas Kleines beulte den Stoff von James Hosentasche aus. Als er begriff, was dort erschienen war, flog sein Blick hinüber zu Sirius. Nein, dass hatte er nicht getan …

Die beiden gestikulierten einen Moment stumm miteinander, was darin endete, dass Sirius wütend in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Ergeben seufzend senkte James den Blick. Er würde sich jeden Moment in die Hosen machen, soviel stand fest …

Langsam steckte er seine Hand in die Hosentasche, ballte die Faust um dieses Etwas, zögerte – und zog es dann endlich hervor, um es mit einem kleinen Lächeln verlegen Lily hinzuhalten. Mila lächelte in sich hinein. Plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr so lässig wie sonst …

Atemlos starrte Lily auf das kleine Kästchen in seiner Hand. Im nächsten Moment kniete er recht unbeholfen vor ihr und öffnete die kleine Schatulle. Ein funkelnder, weißsilbrig glänzender Ring kam zum Vorschein und eine Sekunde befürchtete Sirius, dass seine beste Freundin ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Lily?" Prongs schluckte so heftig, dass sein Adamsapfel wild hüpfte. "Du … Du weißt, dass ich Dich über alles liebe. Und … ich will nichts mehr, als den Rest meines Lebens mit Dir zu verbringen. Lilian Evans …" Er holte tief Luft. „Willst … willst Du meine Frau werden?"

Lily zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick und James hätte sein gesamtes Vermögen darauf gewettet, dass sie ´nein´ sagen würde. Doch stattdessen rollten plötzlich Tränen der Freude ihre Wange hinunter und sie flog James um den Hals.

„Ja!" schrie sie leise schluchzend. „Ja, ich will Deine Frau werden, James Potter! Ich dachte schon, Du würdest nie fragen!"

Erleichtert schloss er sie fest in seine Arme.

Und nicht nur Prongs sah man die Erleichterung deutlichst an. Auch Sirius ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen und grinste. Im nächsten Moment zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab in den Himmel und leise Violinen-Musik ertönte, während weiße Blütenblätter auf die Frischverlobten nieder regneten. James grinste dankbar zu ihm hinüber und reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe.

„Na endlich!" schnaubte Sirius und wandte sich zu Mila um. „Siehst Du! Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, würden sie in 5 Jahren noch hier sitzen."

„Jajaja, Du bist ein Gottesgeschenk, Sirius Black. Wissen wir." Sie zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern, nur um schließlich die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen und ihn übermütig anzufunkeln.

„Du kannst ja richtig romantisch sein!"

„Manchmal", war Sirius vage Antwort. Und im nächsten Moment waren auch die Beiden in einen zärtlichen Kuss vertieft.

* * *

Im St. Mungos zu arbeiten, war viel einfacher, wenn Lily bei ihr war. Mila konnte es nicht wirklich benennen, warum, aber es war so. Egal wie schwer die Arbeit gewesen war, Lily wusste immer etwas, womit sie ihre Freundin zum Lachen bringen konnte. Sie war der Sonnenschein der Station, wie eine der Schwestern lächelnd bemerkte.

James und Sirius hatten, wie besprochen, vor ein paar Monaten ihre Aurorenausbildung begonnen und waren natürlich sofort die Klassenbesten. Wer hätte das erwartet …

Ein etwas älterer Auror, Alastor Moody, unterrichtete die Neulinge in Abwehrzaubern, und wurde bald zum privaten Gesprächsthema zwischen den beiden Jungs – wenn man ihren haarsträubenden Geschichten glauben konnte, zeigte dieser Moody keine Angst, sondern stürzte sich in jede erdenkliche Gefahr, völlig unwichtig, ob er dabei Gliedmaßen verlor oder nicht. Beim Abendessen hatte Sirius hellauf begeistert die Geschichte erzählt, wie Moody sein Bein verloren hatte. In allen Einzelheiten. Irgendwann war es Mila zu dumm geworden und sie hatte ihn kurzerhand mit einem Schweigezauber verflucht.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit, ihr wild gestikulierend zu folgen, damit sie diesen Fluch wieder von ihm nahm. Und als James endlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen – was durchaus seine Zeit gebraucht hatte – und seinem besten Freund zur Hilfe kommen wollte, hatte Mila ihm gedroht, sie würde ihn in einen Teewärmer verwandeln, wenn er es auch nur wagte, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen!

Auch war bald ganz Godric Hollow bevölkert mit Menschen, die James oder Sirius während der Ausbildung oder im Ministerium kennen lernten und die hatten durchblicken lassen, dass sie ebenfalls contra Voldemort eingestellt waren. Z.B. waren da die Longbottoms, ein Pärchen, welches mit ihnen zusammen die Schule beendet hatte und die nun ebenfalls Auroren wurde. Oder Kingsley Shaklebolt, ein großer, glatzköpfiger Schwarzer, der zwar auf den ersten Blick durchaus Furcht einflößend aussah, allerdings ein Herz aus Gold besaß. Er wurde immer furchtbar schüchtern, wenn er Mila irgendwo entdeckte ….

Und eines Abends schleppte James dann den ein paar Jahre älteren Arthur Weasley an – einen rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen, ganz eindeutig also ein Weasley! – der im Ministerium in der Abteilung gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten arbeitete und völlig begeistert von allem nichtmagischen war. Seine Frau, Molly, war bereits hochschwanger mit ihrem zweiten Kind. Der kleine Bill, ein quirliger 5-jähriger, war der Liebling aller Frauen und wurde wahlweise entweder voll gestopft mit Süßigkeiten oder von allen Seiten geherzt und geküsst.

Der Orden wuchs schnell. Und Remus, der in den Abendstunden von James und Sirius in ihren Trainingsstunden durch die Mangel gedreht wurde, hatte alle Hände zu tun, um allen Neuankömmlingen gerecht zu werden. Er bildete verbissen jeden aus, der zu ihm kam und trainierte so hart, dass Mila irgendwann den Verdacht äußerte, er würde den nächsten Vollmond vermutlich gar nicht mehr erleben, wenn er sich weiter so verausgabte.

So hart Sirius und James ihn zwar ran nahmen – beide achteten sehr wohl darauf, dass sich ihr Freund nicht verausgabte. Außerdem begleiteten sie ihn in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt erneut bei jedem Vollmond, zusammen mit Peter, der ebenfalls zu einem festen Mitglied des Ordens wurde, allerdings nur sporadisch an den Treffen teil nahm, weil sein neuer Job, über den er nicht gerne sprach, ihn völlig beanspruchte.

Und die Mädchen lernten alles über die Kunst des Heilens. Sie erneuerten Verbände, sprachen schwierige Anti-Dolor-Zauber und lernten alles über die verschiedensten Fluch-Wunden. Doch so richtig ging Lily im Labor des Krankenhauses auf, in dem sowohl altbekannte wie auch neue Zaubertränke gebraut wurden. Sie sog jegliches Wissen in sich auf, dass sie bekommen konnte. Und während Mila sich gelangweilt zu ihren Patienten zurücksehnte, war Lily es, die irgendwann völlig enthusiastisch auf sie zugestürmt kam, eine Rolle Pergament in den Händen haltend.

„Mila, sieh Dir das an!"

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung fegte sie Milas sortierte Zaubertrank-Fläschchen zur Seite, achtete nicht auf das empörte Schnauben ihrer Freundin und entrollte das Pergament. „Wolfsbanntrank" stand dort in großen Buchstaben geschrieben. Verwirrt runzelte Mila ihre Stirn. Von diesem Trank hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört.

„LIES!" forderte Lily, aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend. Seufzend nahm Mila das Schriftstück in die Hand.

„_Der Wolfsbanntrank ist eine neue medizinische Errungenschaft"_, stand dort in geschwungenen Buchstaben geschrieben, _„die wir Doktor Sephagius Murtigar, einem bekannten Werwolfforscher zu verdanken haben. Seit nun mehr 15 Jahren forscht der Doktor der magischen Fluchbekämpfung unermüdlich an einem Heilmittel der furchtbaren Lycantrophie, die die Betroffenen zu einem grausamen Schattendasein verurteilt."_

_´Remus´_, schoss es Mila unwillkürlich durch den Kopf, bevor sie weiterlas:

„_Der neue entdeckte Zaubertrank kann zwar nicht die körperliche Verwandlung stoppen, jedoch ermöglicht er den Betroffenen, bei menschlichem Verstand zu bleiben und so keine nennenswerte Gefahr für Freunde und Familie darzustellen. Allerdings ist die Zubereitung dieses Trankes sehr aufwendig - und wirkliche Ergebnisse liegen in Ermangelung von Freiwilligen noch nicht vor."_

„Ist das nicht großartig, Mila?" jubelte Lily, nachdem ihre Freundin die Pergamentrolle zurück auf den Tisch vor sich gelegt hatte. „Remus würde seinen Verstand behalten! Er könnte auch an Vollmond ganz normal im Haus bleiben und wir müssten ihn nicht zusammen mit den anderen Jungs wegsperren."

Mila wies sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch bitte ein wenig leiser zu sprechen, bevor sie mit ihren Augen die immense Liste der Zutaten überflog.

**WOLFSBANNTRANK**

Eine Alraune  
Eine Messerspitze vom gemahlenen Werwolfzahn  
Lorbeer  
Murtlap-Essenz  
Basilikum  
Eine Unze Zimt  
Drei Fledermausflügel  
7 Zweige des Rosmarins  
Eine Drachenschuppe  
Pulver vom abgestoßenen Horn eines Einhorns

Man muss neun Tage vor Vollmond mit den brauen des Trankes beginnen, jeden Tag kommt eine weitere Zutat in den Kessel. Während des gesamten Brau-Vorgangs muss der Trank konstant bei 75°C vor sich hinköcheln. Wenn die Drachenschuppe hinzugefügt wird, muss die Temperatur explosionsartig steigen. Siehe dazu den „Vulkano"-Zauber. Am neunten Tag ist er fertig, der Patient muss allerdings bereits eine Woche vor dem Vollmond mit der Einnahme des gekühlten Trankes beginnen.

„Die Beschaffung der Zutaten ist nicht leicht", gab Mila zu bedenken. Sie teilte den Enthusiasmus ihrer Freundin nicht ganz. Natürlich wünschte sie sich für Remus nicht sehnlicher als die Möglichkeit, in dieser schweren Zeit nicht auch noch eingesperrt zu sein – sie wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn mit diesem möglichen Trank zu enttäuschen. Was, wenn er nicht wirkte? Dieser Doktor Murtigar gab ja selbst zu bedenken, dass es noch nicht oft getestet worden war.

„Und dieser „Vulkano"-Zauber ist auch nicht leicht, Lil."

Ihre Freundin schnaubte nur und nahm ihr die Rolle Pergament ab. „Willst Du ihm das wirklich weiter antun?" fragte sie hitzig.

Mila funkelte sie an. „Natürlich nicht! Aber was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

„Es WIRD funktionieren!" widersprach Lily mit arrogant hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sie war wirklich schon zu lange mit James zusammen … „Denn ICH werde ihn brauen! Mit Deiner Hilfe!"

Mila schien immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt.

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt", stellte Lily lakonisch fest. „Lass mich nur machen. Und die Zutaten kriegen wir auch!" Sie kramte in ihrer Kitteltasche herum und zauberte einen Schlüssel hervor, der verdächtig nach dem des Vorratsschrankes des Hospitals aussah.

„Du hast nicht wirklich den Schlüssel geklaut, oder?" fragte Mila entsetzt und sah sich hastig um, ob sie jemand beobachtete.

„Nö!" Lily schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich habe mir nur eine Kopie gemacht. Manchmal ist es wirklich gut, einen Marauder als Freund zu haben. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was James und Sirius alles können."

Ich glaube, dass will ich auch gar nicht …´, dachte ihre Freundin, straffte dann aber die Schultern und nickte. „Okay. Aber nur, wenn Remus einverstanden ist!"

* * *

_Interessiert uns das? Nee, oder! Moony, es gibt Wolfsbann-Trank, ob Du willst oder nicht! Oder seht ihr das Anders? Reviews, bitte!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **Okay, Jungs und Mädels! Taschentücher raus! Jetzt wird hemmungslos vor Glück geschluchzt! Viel Spaß!_

**Remus Bride:** Ein Virus, der an uns beiden ja auch nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen ist, was? Hihi!

**SilverHoney:** Also geplant ist die Geschichte quasi bis zu Sirius Askaban-Inhaftierung. Mal schauen, denn im Moment hänge ich in einem großen, kreativen Loch. Gott sei Dank hab´ ich ja aber ein bisschen vorgearbeitet, damit ihr nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzt. Zu Sirius Heiratsantrag – da muss ich Dich leider enttäuschen. Denn für den musst Du meine erste Geschichte lesen – „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht". Hihi! Ätsch!

**Uli:** Wie Recht Du hast – und wie gut Du Moony kennst … (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** HEY, LANGSAM! Denk´ an sein kaputtes Bein, bevor Du den armen Remus vor Freude umrennst. Zum Thema „hoffnungslos verknallt" … ich hab´ genau gesehen, wie Moony rot geworden ist! Er ist echt einfach nur zum Anknabbern!

**Neely:** Ob so viele Aggregatzustands-Änderungen gesund sind …? (SMILE!) Das mit dem Nachlesen ist ´ne gute Idee, um sich nochmals ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass fast alles dann doch noch irgendwie annähernd gut ausgeht. Muss ich bald wohl auch tun. (Schluchz!) Ich hasse es, kein Happy End haben zu können!

**Pia:** Das „Nachhelfen" von Sirius bestand letztenendes in einem simplen Accio-Zauber, nach dem er schließlich den Ring in James Hosentasche gehext hat. Oh Gott, habe ich grade wirklich wie McGonnagal geklungen? Hilfe! Na ja, und wenn dann plötzlich was in der Hosentasche ist, was vorher noch nicht da war, merkt man dass eben – auch wenn der Angstschweiß einem bis Oberkante Unterlippe steht. Hihihi! Mit den Weasley-Kindern hast Du mich übrigens erwischt – ich hatte echte Schwierigkeiten, alle unterzubringen. Hab gehofft, dass es so am Rande erwähnt nicht ganz so heftig auffällt.

**ClaireBlack:** Sorry, aber Remus bleibt bis zur nächsten Geschichte erst einmal solo! Dann wird aber jede Gemeinheit, die ich ihm in dieser Geschichte zu schlucken gegeben habe wieder gut gemacht! Versprochen!

**Kapitel 33**

Natürlich war Remus einverstanden. Ehrlich gesagt war er Feuer und Flamme, bei der Aussicht keine unkontrollierbare Bestie mehr zu sein. Nur bei Lilys geplanter Besorgungs-Aktion hatte er Bedenken, was sie dazu veranlasste, Mila einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen und zu murren: „Siehst Du? Padfood hatte Recht! Wir hätten es ihm gar nicht sagen sollen!"

Also begannen die Beiden, alle Zutaten nach und nach aus den Vorräten des St. Mungos zu stibitzen – Gott sei Dank war der Leiter des Laboratoriums ein steinalter Zauberer, Professor Gutenberg, der trotz Hornbrille kaum etwas sehen konnte und ziemlich vergesslich war. Außerdem hatte er eine Schwäche für die junge, rothaarige Zauberin, die so talentiert in Zaubertränken war … und Lily nutze dies´ schamlos aus!

Nachdem Lily irgendwann mit einer kompletten Brau-Ausstattung in die Umkleide stolziert war und verkündete hatte, dass Professor Gutenberg ihr dies´ geschenkt habe – für heimliche Studien, wie sie grinsend erklärte – musste Mila sich das Lachen schwer verbeißen.

„Wenn Du den armen alten Mann weiter so um den Finger wickelst, werde ich Deinem Verlobten erzählen, dass Du hier schamlos herumflirtest", drohte sie kichernd. Lily kicherte ebenfalls und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Wenn Du das machst, erzähle ich Padfood, dass Du heimlich Fotos von seinem Hintern gemacht hast!"

Unwillkürlich lief Mila rot an und Lily prustete los.

* * *

9 Tage vor Vollmond begann Lily also mit dem Brauen des Zaubertrankes. Die aufgebaute, kleine Brauerei-Küche wurde im Wohnzimmer von Godric Hollow positioniert und von ihr gehütet wie ein Augapfel. Unermüdlich rührte sie, wog Ingredienzien ab und schien eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu schlafen.

Eine Woche vorher begann Remus dann auch die widerlich stinkende, braune Brühe zu schlucken. Ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Nicht mal Sirius machte sich über den angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck Moonys lustig, was schon einiges heißen sollte.

Das gesamte Haus stank in Kürze nach Schwefel.

Am Abend des Vollmondes saßen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer von Godric Hollow. Moony hatte grade die letzte Einheit des Trankes hinuntergewürgt, der Keller des Hauses war präpariert, falls etwas nicht funktioniert haben sollte und alle warteten. Als der Mond langsam seinen Zenit erreicht hatte und Remus spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis die Transformation einsetzen würde, stand er schweigend auf und ging hinunter in den gesicherten Kellerraum.

„Wie finden wir denn heraus, ob der Trank wirkt?" fragte Peter vorsichtig, während er Remus nachschaute. „Uns als Animagi wird er so oder so nicht angreifen."

„Einer von uns muss in seiner menschlichen Gestalt runter gehen. Jemand, den Remus, sollte er auch nur ein Fünkchen seines Bewusstseins behalten haben, niemals angreifen würde", murmelte James.

„Womit ich ausscheide", bemerkte Sirius wenig hilfreich, sich in gespieltem Schmerz die Seite reibend.

„Danke, Padfood", erklärte James und schnitt ihm eine fiese Grimasse. „Du und ich scheiden generell aus, da wir uns verwandeln und ihn nötigenfalls im Zaum halten müssen, bis derjenige, der mit hinunter geht, verschwunden ist."

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über das Grüppchen, bis Mila plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich mach´ es!"

Sirius wollte protestieren, doch ein Blick von James brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Das war, wie er zugeben musste, die beste Möglichkeit. Mila war die einzige Person gewesen, bei der der Wolf auch nur gezögert hatte, sie anzugreifen. Und Remus könnte sie niemals verletzen!

Er stimme widerwillig zu. „Aber Du bleibst hinter uns, verstanden?" Sie nickte. Als sie an Lily vorbei ging, drückte ihre Freundin ihre Hand.

Unten in dem dunklen Keller angekommen, brauchte es einen Moment, bis sich Milas Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Remus kauerte in einer Ecke, zitternd. Als er Mila entdeckte, fragte er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme: „Was machst … Du denn … hier?"

„Nach Dir sehen."

Etwas wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, welches aber sofort von einer neuen Schmerzattacke abgelöst wurde. „Kein … schöner Anblick", keuchte er schmerzerfüllt. „Geh!"

Mila schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter ihr spürte sie James, Peter und Sirius die Treppe hinunter kommen. Mit fest geballten Fäusten blieb sie, wo sie war und sah zu, wie einer ihrer besten Freunde den Kampf gegen die Bestie verlor, wie er unter höllischen Qualen vom Mensch in das Tier transformierte. Nur sehr verschwommen nahm sie durch einen Tränenschleier war, dass plötzlich nicht mehr Sirius und James neben ihr standen, sondern der Hund und der Hirsch. Prongs hielt den Kopf gesenkt, da der Kellerraum für sein Geweih nicht hoch genug war.

Keiner der Freunde ließ Moony aus den Augen.

Nachdem die Transformation vollzogen war, brach der Wolf erschöpft zusammen. Peter huschte zwischen Milas Füßen hervor, blieb neben ihm stehen, stellte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und piepste leise. Nur sehr langsam hob der Wolf den Kopf und blickte auf die Ratte dicht neben seinen Vorderpfoten. Erst dann wanderte sein Blick zu Mila.

Er kam langsam auf die Füße und knurrte grollend. Sofort war Padfood vor ihr und kläffte ihn ungehalten an. Der Wolf schien zu stutzen – bevor er den Blick erneut auf Mila richtete. Sie erwiderte ihn, bevor sie leise fragte: „Remus?"

Der Wolf bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Kannst Du mich hören?"

Als er immer noch nicht auf ihre Worte reagierte, schob sich Mila an Padfood vorbei, ignorierte Prongs Versuch, sie an mit dem Maul an ihrem T-Shirt zu packen und zurückzuziehen und ging auf Moony zu. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Als sie nur noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war, streckte sie eine Hand aus und hielt sie ihm hin. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er vorsichtig an ihren Fingern schnupperte.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte sich der riesige Werwolf aufgerichtet und sich auf sie gestürzt. _(**A/N:** Wenn ich fies wäre, würde ich ja jetzt einen Cliff machen … Aber ich bin ja gar nicht so) _

Mila entfuhr ein erschrockener Schrei und beide, sowohl Hund wie auch Hirsch machten einen Satz nach vorn, in dem Bestreben ihn von ihr runterzuholen, bevor er zubiss, doch lautes Kichern ließ sie inne halten.

Moony, jetzt eine ganze Etage größer als die junge Frau unter ihm, hatte sie unter sich begraben und schleckte grade ihr gesamtes Gesicht ab. Völlig enthusiastisch wackelte sein Schwanz so heftig, dass der restliche Körper ebenfalls zitterte.

„Remus, lass mich Luft holen!" lachte Mila, in dem sinnlosen Versuch, der feuchten, rauen Zunge zu entgehen. Mehrfache leise ´Plops´ ertönten und Hände griffen nach dem Fell des völlig außer sich geratenen Werwolfs.

„Mann, Moony!" fluchte Sirius laut, während er ihn mit James zusammen von ihr herunterzog. „Irgendwann, das schwöre ich Dir, beiße ich Dir höchst persönlich den Kopf ab!"

Nur sehr widerwillig ließ Remus sich von Mila runterziehen und nahm brav neben James Platz. Sein Freund grinste auf ihn hinunter. „Meine Güte, mit menschlichen Augen betrachtet bist Du sogar noch hässlicher, Moony."

Diese Beleidigung tunlichst ignorierend – dafür war er viel zu froh, dies´ überhaupt als solche erkennen zu können – sah er dabei zu, wie Sirius Mila aushalf und unauffällig nach Verletzungen suchte. Innerlich schnaubte er.

Ich lebe nun schon seit meinem 6. Lebensjahr mit dem Wolf, Padfood! Ich weiß, wie ich Menschen nicht verletze … Na gut, das hier ist eine neue Sichtweise. Aber ich wüsste doch, wenn ich ihr Schaden zugefügt hätte! ´

Nachdem er offensichtlich nichts gefunden hatte – hatte er doch gleich gesagt! – blickte Sirius Mila ins Gesicht. „Iiiiiih, Werwolf-Sabber! Dich küsse ich heute nicht mehr, meine Schatz!"

Sehr zu Moonys diebischer Freude zuckte die junge Frau nur mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nicht, Padfood. Komm, Moony. Wir zeigen Lily ihren Erfolg!"

Mit diesen Worten huschte er hinter ihr die Treppe hoch, zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als beide dort ankamen, brauchte Lily einen Moment Zeit, um den ungewohnten Anblick eines völlig ausgeglichenen Werwolfs, der mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß, zu verdauen, bevor auch sie aufsprang und Moony jubelnd umarmte. Er hätte die Umarmung gern erwidert, allerdings erwies sich das schwierig – so ohne echte Arme. Daher hechelte er nur zustimmend, in der Hoffnung, sie möge ihn verstehen.

„Ich werde sofort Doktor Murtigar eine Eule schicken, um ihn über unseren Erfolg zu informieren, jubelte sie, während sie schon aus dem Zimmer stürmte, um die Schubladen im Esszimmer nach Pergament und Tinte zu durchsuchen. Mila sah ihr grinsend nach. „Andere junge Frauen würden ihr Hochzeitskleid planen. Unsere Lily schreibt Eulenpost an irgendeinen Werwolfsforscher." Sie beobachtete lächeln, wie Moony zwei-dreimal im Kreis lief und sich dann vor dem Kamin niederließ, dort steckte er sich und gähnte. Kein Wunder, dass viele einen Heidenrespekt vor Werwölfen hatten. Bei den Zähnen …

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen drei Jungs wieder erschienen und ließen sich auf die Couch fallen. Und nachdem sich Mila schnell das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, ließ sie sich neben Moony auf dem Teppich nieder und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Buch. Wie auf Kommando huschten alle durcheinander. James zog die Schuhe aus und fläzte sich auf die Couch, Peter nahm in dem alten Ohrensessel Platz und Sirius machte es sich ebenfalls auf dem Teppich bequem, den Kopf in Milas Schoss. Und während die sich an den warmen Werwolfkörper hinter sich lehnte, begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu lesen.

Als Lily eine halbe Stunde später zurückkam – Sebus war bereits auf den Weg zu Doktor Murtigar – bot sich ihr ein sehr friedliches Bild. All ihre Freunde hatten sich um Mila geschart und dösten vor sich hin, während sie ihnen einfach nur etwas vorlas. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und genoss es schlicht, nur stiller Beobachter dieser Szenerie zu sein. Dann schlüpfte auch sie aus ihren Schuhen, stieg über Padfoods ausgestreckte Beine und kletterte schließlich neben James auf die Couch. Er zog sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen in seine Arme.

* * *

„Lily, steh´ still!" Leicht genervt huschte Mila jetzt schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten hinter ihrer besten Freundin her und versuchte, ihr Haar mit kleinen Spangen in dem eleganten Knoten zu fixieren, den Mila am Hochzeitstag ihrer Freundin gezaubert hatte. Doch Lily tat offenbar ihr Bestes, um es ihr so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Besonders, da sie einfach nicht still sitzen wollte, sondern wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab lief.

So langsam war ihre Geduld am Ende! Genauso wie Sirius´, der sie gestern über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel darüber informiert hatte, dass es heute vermutlich keine Hochzeit geben würde, weil sich James vorher aus lauter Panik aus dem Fenster stürzen würde …

Wütend stampfte sie mit einem Fuß auf. „Lilian Evans, zukünftige Potter! Wenn Du Dich nicht augenblicklich auf den Stuhl hier fallen lässt, schwöre ich, dass _ICH_ James heirate!"

Diese Drohung schien zu wirken, da Lily sie erschrocken musterte und endlich brav Platz nahm.

„Das würdest Du nicht wirklich tun, oder?"

Mila verdrehte die Augen gen Decke, während sie sich wieder dem vollen, dunkelroten Haar vor sich widmete. „Nur, wenn Du beschließt, in letzter Sekunde kalte Füße zu kriegen."

„Und wenn ER kalte Füße kriegt?" fragte sie mit nervös zwischen die Zähne gezogener Unterlippe und ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen. Mila kicherte über diese unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit. Aber so wie Lily aussah, würde sie nicht auf logische Argumente reagieren …

„Dann heiratest Du Remus", antwortete Mila daher achselzuckend.

Nachdem ihre Freundin einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um zu begreifen, was sie da vorgeschlagen hatte, holte Lily empört Luft.

„Du würdest mir dann nicht mal Sirius überlassen?" fragte sie lauernd.

„Nur in Deinen Träumen!"

Beide sahen sich im Spiegel vor ihnen in die Augen und kicherten los.

„Er wird keine kalten Füße kriegen, Lil", beschwichtigte Milena ihre Freundin mit zwischen die Lippen geklemmten Haarspangen. „Der Mann ist Dir seit dem 3. Schuljahr in Hogwarts mit Körper und Seele verfallen. Er würde eher ohne Zauberstab von der Tower Bridge hüpfen, als Dich heute vor dem Altar stehen zu lassen."

„Hoffentlich hast Du Recht. Moony wäre nämlich nicht wirklich glücklich, wenn er mich heiraten müsste."

Wieder kicherten beide los. „Obwohl er unzweifelhaft richtig dafür angezogen wäre …", seufzte Mila lächelnd. „Hast Du seinen Anzug gesehen? Trägt dieser Mann überhaupt noch was anderes?"

Lily lächelte ihrer Freundin zu. „Danke, dass Du versuchst, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen …"

„Gern geschehen."

Endlich war die Frisur perfekt und Mila strich ihr eine letzte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Bei dieser unbeabsichtigten Berührung hielt Mila plötzlich inne. Ein warmes, heftiges Gefühl stahl sich durch ihre Fingerspitzen und ließ ein Bild in ihrem Kopf entstehen. Von großen, grünen Augen, strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und einem Lächeln, dem niemand widerstehen konnte. Leises Lachen hallte durch ihren Körper und ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ein Baby?" flüsterte sie leise und traf plötzlich auf den ratlosen Blick Lilys.

„Ein was?" fragte ihre Freundin überrascht.

Mila errötete heftig, biss sich auf die volle Unterlippe und wandte sich um. Die Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war plötzlich furchtbar interessant. Doch so leicht ließ ihre beste Freundin sie nicht entwischen.

„MILA! Was hast Du gespürt?" Lily sprang auf und ergriff die Hände ihrer Freundin. „Bin ich …?"

Ihre Freundin biss sich zögernd auf die Unterlippe, während sie sie nicht aus den Augen ließ – aber Mila las einfach zu viel Hoffnung in diesem smaragdgrünen Blick. Was, wenn sie sich irrte? Wenn sie nicht James und Lilys Baby gesehen hatte? Wenn sie sich das Ganze nur eingebildet hatte, weil sie es sich so sehr für die Beiden wünschte … die Vollendung einer wunderbaren, kleinen Familie.

Aber ihr Gefühl hatte sie noch nie betrogen … und es war ein so wunderschönes Baby gewesen!

Seufzend nickte sie schließlich. „Ich glaube schon … Aber bevor Du jetzt völlig ausrastest, Lily, denke bitte daran, dass ich noch nie zuvor …" Ihre Freundin ließ sie nicht mal aussprechen, sondern viel ihr kreischend um den Hals.

„Oh Mila! Ein Baby! Von James! Heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben!" schrie sie begeistert und küsste Mila auf die Wange. „Ich heirate nicht nur den perfekten Mann – ich bekomme auch noch ein Baby von ihm!" Sie hätte vor Freude schreien mögen – obwohl, das tat sie ja grade, oder? Das musste sie James erzählen!

Während Lily wie eine Verrückte durch den Raum hüpfte, öffnete sich leise quietschend die Tür und Peter steckte den Kopf herein. Ratlos blickte er auf das Schauspiel, das ich ihm bot, bevor Mila ihn entdeckte.

„Fertig?" fragte sie ihn lachend.

Peter nickte. „Ich fürchte, wenn wir noch länger warten, bekommt Prongs einen Herzinfarkt", piepste er. Mila packte Lily an der Hand und zog sie kichernd hinter sich her.

* * *

Vor dem Portal trafen sie auf Sirius und Remus, die mit Peter zusammen James Trauzeugen sein würden, Dumbledore – der Lily in Ermangelung ihres eigenen bzw. James Vaters an ihn übergeben würde - und zwei jungen Mädchen, die Mila nicht kannte. Irgendwelche entfernte Cousinen.

Sirius strahlte Mila an und bot ihr galant den Arm. Erster Trauzeuge und erste Brautjungfer würden den Tross zum Altar anführen. Er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die nackte Schulter, der bereits ausreichte, um ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen – seitdem Sirius einen eigene Wohnung hatte, verbrachte sie fast jede Sekunde mit ihm – und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du? Wenn wir schon mal hier sind …."

Mila lachte leise und knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Nichts da, Süßer! Um den hochoffiziellen Antrag kommst Du nicht drum rum!"

Er schnitt eine Grimasse und warf der ziemlich blassen Lily über die Schulter einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Keine Sorge – James wird an seinem Platz stehen. Ich hab ihn nämlich höchstpersönlich da abgestellt und seine Knie tragen ihn keine zwei Schritte!"

Lily konnte nicht anders, sie musste leise lachen – etwas, dass ihr deutlich ein wenig Farbe in die Wangen trieb. Zufrieden wandte sich Padfood wieder um.

Als leise Musik erklang und die großen Schwingtüren sich öffneten, packte Mila ebenfalls ein wenig Nervosität. Sie spürte Sirius Finger auf ihrem Arm, warm und beruhigend, schluckte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Es war letzten Endes einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte.

Während sie mit diesem Bild von einem Mann den Mittelgang entlang schritt – _´Gott, hat dieser Kerl einen Knackarsch in dieser Hose … okay, reiß Dich zusammen, Milena Elisabeth! Du bist hier auf einer Hochzeit! Und nicht in einem billigen Stripclub.´_ - heftete sie ihren Blick auf James, der nervös vor dem Altar wartete und verzweifelt immer wieder an der Prozession vorbei schielte, um einen beruhigenden Blick auf seine Braut werfen zu können. Er konnte einem wirklich Leid tun.

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, und während sie und Sirius sich trennten – er nahm seinen Platz rechts hinter James ein, während sie nach links musste – raunte sie ihm leise zu: „Hey! Sie liebt Dich!"

Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln war ihr Lohn, bevor auch die letzten Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Gespannt wandten sich alle Augen zurück zu der großen Schwingtür, die noch einen winzigen Moment leer blieb – okay, James würde entweder wirklich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen oder sich hier und jetzt vor Nervosität übergeben – bevor Dumbledore mit Lily darin erschien.

James angespanntes Gesicht wurde weich, als er sie entdeckte und Mila wurde bei dem glühenden Blick, den die beiden tauschten, fast ein wenig neidisch. Sie waren so ein schönes Paar. Ihr Blick stahl sich fort von dem Brautpaar, hinüber zu Sirius, der sie zärtlich anlächelte. Vielleicht war sein Vorschlag ja doch nicht so schlecht … der Pfarrer war immerhin schon da und ob er nun ein oder zwei Paare verheiratete, war doch völlig egal.

Lily schien den Mittelgang hinunter zu schweben und James spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte, ihn aufforderte ihr entgegenzugehen, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und einfach nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

Wie lange waren sie getrennt gewesen? Zwei Tage? Zwei verdammte Tage, in denen er die Hölle durchgemacht hatte. Aber jetzt würde alles gut werden. Jetzt würde sie sein werden, für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit.

Fast schon besitzergreifend umschloss er ihre Hand mit der seinen und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, was der Pater vor ihm über Treue und Liebe faselte. Es war nicht wichtig. Sie war hier bei ihm. Was sonst konnte noch zählen?

„Wer spricht für den Bräutigam?" fragte der Pater, dem alten Ritual der Eheschließung folgend. In diesem Teil der Zeremonie würden ein Bruder des Bräutigams und eine Schwester der Braut sich für das Paar verbürgen.

„Ich", erwiderte Sirius, als James erwählter Bruder, mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Schwörst Du, Sirius Black, dass der hier anwesende James Potter würdig ist, diese Ehe zu schließen und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, um seine Frau zu schützen? Würde er sein Leben für sie geben?"

„Ja!"

„Und wer spricht für die Braut?"

„Ich", verkündete nun Mila, die erwählte Schwester Lilys.

„Schwörst Du, Milena Elisabeth Laundry, dass die hier anwesende Lilian Evans ihrem Mann zur Seite stehen wird und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun wird, um sich würdig zu erweisen, seinen Namen zu tragen?"

„Ja!"

„Eure Familien sind also mit dieser Eheschließung einverstanden?"

Beide nickten und Mila kämpfte mit einem dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals. James und Lily hatten sie beide für dieses Ritual gewählt, und so die Familienbande zwischen ihnen noch mehr gefestigt als sie ohnehin schon waren. Petunia war zwar zur Hochzeit eingeladen worden, aber wie erwartet nicht erschienen.

„Nun gut. James Potter. Ist diese Frau hier würdig, von Dir erwählt zu werden und bist Du bereit, sie mit dem uralten Schutz des Blutes zu schützen? Willst Du sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Ein Rippenstoß von Sirius brachte James abrupt in die Realität zurück. Er war völlig in ihren Augen versunken gewesen. Blinzelnd starrte er den Geistlichen an, der mit erhobener Augenbraue auf etwas zu warten schien.

Oh! Oooh!

„Ich will", stammelte er hastig und konnte sehr gut das glucksende Lachen von Sirius und Remus hinter ihm hören.

_´Na wartet, meine Freunde, wollen doch mal sehen, ob es euch besser ergehen wird …´ _

Er spürte Lilys Fingerspitzen auf seiner Handfläche und lächelte sie an. Der Pater nickte zufrieden.

„Und willst Du, Lilian Evans, das Geschenk, dass dieser Mann Dir gewährt, annehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, so lange bis der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will."

Ihre Stimme klang so viel sicherer als seine eigene. Und er liebte sie so abgöttisch dafür!

„Nun denn …" Der Pater lächelte von einem zum Anderen und verkündete dann mit lauter Stimme zu den restlichen Gästen gewandt. „Was Magie zusammenschmiedet, wird vereint bleiben bis ans Ende aller Zeiten." Er hob den Zauberstab und für eine Sekunde schien sich einen unsichtbare Wand um die beiden zu schließen.

„Sie dürfen Ihre Braut jetzt küssen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. und Mrs. Potter!"

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach aus, während James Lily endlich in seine Arme zog und sie küsste.

_Klar, dass er das gehört hatte …´_, schoss es Sirius grinsend durch den Kopf.

James ergriff Lilys Hand und zog sie lachend aus der Kirche hinaus. Der Rest folgte ihnen etwas gemessener.

* * *

_Hach! Schluchz! Ich werde mir schnell noch eine neue Packung Taschentücher holen ... Und ihr streichelt in der Zwischenzeit das Knöpfchen?_  



	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Okay, wer meine erste Geschichte kennt, der kennt auch den größten Teil dieses Kapitels. Also nicht wundern, wenn es euch bekannt vorkommt. Und ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß daran und genießt es!_

**Remus Bride:** Na, da wird man doch fast eifersüchtig auf das Review-Knöpfchen! Wenn der arme Remus davon erfährt … Ich sehe schon, ich muss wieder eine Extraschicht „Trösten" einlegen. Der arme Mann! (SMILE!)

**Imobilus:** Hier hast Du ein Taschetuch. Mit meiner treuen Reviewerin teile ich doch immer! Na ja, und wenn Remus einmal schick gemacht ist … Remus J. Lupin, wollen Sie die hier Anwesende anbetungswürdige Frau zu ihrer Frau machen, sie lieben und ehren ….

**Pia:** Klar kriegen die Potters alles von mir! Unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist ja leider so schrecklich begrenzt! (Schluchz!) Voldemort, Du Monster! Ich werde mich dann aber ab jetzt das „FanFiction-Überraschungsei" nennen – drei Dinge in einem: Lachen, Schluchzen und Romantik! Pah, wo ist mein Pulitzer-Preis? (Zwinker!)

**Neely:** Hm, meine Beta-Leserin hat vermutlich Recht – ich sollte wirklich Wedding-Planer werden! Hihi! Und Deine Review war vollkommen ausreichend!

**SilverHoney:** Auch ein Taschentuch für Dich – irgendwann stelle ich den Antrag, dass Tempo mich sponsert, ich steigere nämlich momentan ganz erheblich ihren Umsatz. (Smile!) Du wirst Dich allerdings entscheiden müssen – James ODER Sirius! Die Beiden teilen nämlich nicht gern …

**ClaireBlack:** Da muss ich Dich leider enttäuschen, Remus ist alles andere als über Mila hinweg. Er hat sich nur so gut es geht mit der Situation arrangiert. Aber dazu komme ich dann später noch ausführlich …

**Kapitel 34**

„Und Du willst dieses skandalöse Kleid wirklich tragen?" fragte Sirius mit anzüglich gehobener Augenbraue. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte.

„Ja, will ich!" erklärte Mila lächelnd, während sie den seitlichen Reißverschluss ihrer Corsage hoch zog. „Hast Du etwas dagegen, mein knackiger Animagus?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie schließlich auch das letzte Stückchen halterlosen Strumpf über ihren Oberschenkel rollte. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würden sie es nicht bis zur Bühne schaffen, sondern er würde sie hier in diesem winzigen, provisorischen Umkleideraum vernaschen!

„Seid ihr fertig?" Remus steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und musste heftig schlucken, als er Mila in diesem tief ausgeschnittenen, roten Kleid sah.

„Roll die Zunge ein, Moony!" Sirius bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde nicht hinsehen. Obwohl ich das für die restlichen Männer da draußen nicht versprechen würde. Nicht, dass James sich sofort wieder scheiden lässt, wenn er Dich so sieht, Mila!"

Mila kicherte leise und zwinkerte ihn an. „Ich denke, da besteht keine Gefahr. Wahrscheinlich schenkt er uns so viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie dem Pater heute."

Beide Männer lachten leise. „Hey, Du musst ihm nur das Richtige sagen, dann hört er auch zu. Die Sache mit dem Kuss hat er sehr wohl vernommen", gab Sirius zu bedenken, während Mila in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Scheint ein Manko zu sein, wenn man zu den Maraudern gehört – ein recht selektives Gehör!"

„HEY!" protestierten beide.

Mila winkte nur ab.

„Nun, Mr. Lupin – würden Sie uns wohl ankündigen?"

* * *

Alle drei verließen den Raum und schlüpften zurück in das riesige, weiße Zelt, in dem die Hochzeitsgesellschaft wartete. Hunderte von Menschen waren nun um sie herum, alle in festlicher Kleidung. Lily, ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt, trug immer noch ihr weißes, ausladendes Kleid mit Spitze und strahlte James an, der zurücklächelte.

Schnell huschten die drei Freunde zu der kleinen Bühne in der Mitte des Zeltes. Als plötzlich das Licht erlosch, wandten sich sowohl James wie auch Lily überrascht um. Nur Sekunden später erhellte es die kleine Bühne und alle Beteiligten schwiegen gespannt.

Sirius, jetzt in einen dunklen Smoking gekleidet, betrat die Bühne, gefolgt von Mila – in diesem recht skandalösen Kleid! Das Oberteil war ein schlichtes, leuchtend rotes Korsett, was in einem ebenso roten Can Can-Rock überging. Beides war mit schwarzer Spitze besetzt, welche Milas Taille und ihre Brüste betonten – und ihren Rücken fast gänzlich frei ließ.

Als James seine beste Freundin so sah, prustete er den Schluck Wein, den er grade getrunken hatte, beinah quer über den Tisch. Lily musste ihm lachend heftig auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er nicht daran erstickte. Remus, der nun ins Scheinwerferlicht vor die beiden trat, bemerkte diesen halben Erstickungsanfall James´ zufrieden grinsend.

Sirius und Mila hatten beschlossen ein Duett aus Lilys Lieblingsfilm für die Hochzeit zu wählen – „Moulin Rouge". Und das, obwohl er mehrfach seine Bedenken geäußert, dass dieses Thema wohl kaum geeignet für eine Hochzeit sei. Doch nachdem er das Kostüm gesehen hatte, war er recht schnell damit einverstanden gewesen.

Remus lächelte in die gespannten Gesichter, bis er sich zum Brautpaar umwandte und sich elegant besonders vor Lily verbeugte. „Meine Herrschaften", grüßte er galant und zwinkerte. „Ich hoffe ihnen wird unser Unterhaltungsprogramm gefallen. Willkommen – im Moulin Rouge!" Er verließ die Bühne und machte so den Blick auf die zwei Sänger frei. Sirius sprach als Erster:

„_Love is a many splended thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love"_

Mila, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, maß ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick und verkündete:

"_Please dont, stop that again"_

Doch Sirius ignorierte ihren Einwand. Etwas zu theatralisch warf er sich in die Brust, schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln und verkündete nun singend – und zwar sehr schief:

„_All you need is love"_

Mila war wenig beeindruckt und warf ein:

"_A Girl has got to eat!"_

Er versuchte es weiter:

„_All you need is love"_

Jetzt nahm ihr Gesicht einen fast genervten Ausdruck an, während sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihn ein wenig zur Seite schob. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit ihn niemand hörte:

"_Shall I end up on the street?"_

fragte sie nun leicht entnervt. Wieder war Sirius dran, der vor ihr auf die Knie sank:

"_All you need is loooove"_

Sie gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und wandte ihm den aufreizend unbekleideten Rücken zu:

"_Love is just a game"_

Doch so leicht ließ sich Sirius nicht abweisen. Er sprang auf die Füße und packte Mila am Handgelenk. Jetzt klang seine Stimme deutlich voller und bestimmter:

„_I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me"_

Doch Mila lachte nur schnippisch, hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete mit kokettem Blick in James Richtung:

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely feed"_

James grinste über das ganze Gesicht und er schien allen ernstes nach Geld in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen – etwas, dass ihm einen unsanften Boxer gegen den Oberarm von seiner Frau einbrachte. Eine Sekunde lang schien Sirius Charaktere von Milas Worten fast ein wenig schockiert zu sein, doch dann fing er sich und verlegte sich nun aufs Bitten. Der aufbrandende Applaus erstickte fast seinen Gesang:

"_Just one night, just one night"_

Überzeugend gespielte Überraschung lag jetzt in Milas Lachen und ihr Blick schien zu sagen, dass er vollkommen verrückt sein musste. Ihre Worte bestätigten dies:

"_Theres no way cause you cant pay"_

Jetzt bat Sirius ganz offen, während er sie näher an sich zog. Beide schienen in ihren Rollen völlig gefangen:

"_In the name of love  
All night in the name of love"_

Mila schüttelte vehement den Kopf und versuchte ihm erneut zu entkommen:

"_You crazy fool  
I wont give in to you"_

Doch wieder hielt Sirius sie zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen:

"_Dont!_

Seine Stimme war fast nur noch ein Streicheln:

„_- leave me this way  
I cant survive  
Without your sweet love  
Oh baby, dont leave me this way"_

Die folgenden Worte Milas waren an niemand Bestimmtes gerichtet. Sie wandte das Gesicht ab und sang, wie zu sich selbst:

"_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs"_

Sirius lächelte und schwenkte sie im Kreis. Er richtete seinen Blick nun genau auf Lily, die eng umschlungen mit ihrem Mann an ihrem Tisch saß und ihnen gebannt zusah. Sie zwinkerte Sirius verschwörerisch zu:

"_I look around me and I see it isn´t so  
Haha, no!"_

Er grinste. Milas Stimme wurde nun leiser, sie sah zu Boden. Bei ihren nächsten Worten klang sie furchtbar verletzt:

"_Some people wanna fill a while with silly love songs"_

Er umarmte sie nun und schien ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern:

"_Well, whats wrong with that?  
I´d like to know  
´Couse here I go agaaain!"_

Seine Stimme schwoll bei den letzten Worten an:

"_Love lift us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
On a mountain high"_

Mila aber entzog sich wütend Sirius Umarmung und wandte sich zu ihm um:

"_Love makes us sad like we are fools  
Throw our lifes away for one happy day"_

Sirius schmetterte immer noch:

"_We can be heros  
Just for one day"_

Die Musik nahm jetzt einen stampfenden Rhythmus an, während Mila wie ein gefangenes Tier begann auf und ab zu laufen. Immer wieder warf sie ihm Blicke zu. Sie schien hin- und hergerissen:

"_You! You will be mean"_

Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während er ihr nachsah:

"_No, I won´t!"_

Mila hatte in ihrer Wanderung nicht inne gehalten:

"_And I – I drink over times"_

Sirius strahlte sie an, als er sang:

"_We should be lovers"_

Doch Mila schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. Müde rieb sie sich die Stirn:

"_We can´t do that"_

Daher wiederholte er es, jetzt bestimmter. Außerdem hielt er sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen:

"_We should be lovers and that´s a fact!"_

Immer noch versuchte Mila ihm zu widersprechen, dieses Mal aber weniger energisch, eher flehend, als ob sie darum bat, dass er sie verstand:

"_No, nothing will keep us together"_

Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Lächelnd verkündete er:

"_We can still try, just for one day"_

Und nun schien auch langsam Mila nachzugeben. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie ihm in die Augen sah und beide im Duett sangen:

"_We could be heros, forever and ever  
We could be heros, forever and ever  
We could be heros"_

Nun kam Sirius großes Finale. Er zog Mila in seine Umarmung, sodass ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren:

"_Just because I will always love you"_

Mila sang es ihm nach, beendete die Zeile aber nicht ganz:

"_I will always love"_

Aber Sirius beendete sie. Ganz dicht vor ihr sang er leise das noch fehlende Wort:

"_You"_

Seine Stimme jagte so manch einem Hochzeitsgast eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mila lächelte zärtlich, beide waren völlig versunken in den Augen des Anderen. Und als schon alle dachten, dass Mila wohl ihren Text vergessen hatte – bei Sirius glühendem Blick wäre es durchaus verständlich gewesen – beendeten sie das Lied doch noch. Mit einer seidenweichen Stimme:

"_How wonderful life is  
Now youre in the one!"_

Als die letzten Töne verklangen, überwand Sirius die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Mila fest in seine Arme ziehend, küsste er sie hungrig. Erst als viele der Gäste aufsprangen und wie verrückt begeistert zu klatschen anfingen – und Lily sogar in ihrem Hochzeitskleid auf ihren Stuhl kletterte, um einen anerkennenden Pfiff auszustoßen - fanden beide zurück in die Realität.

Mila sah leicht verlegen zu Sirius auf, der ebenfalls wirkte als wäre er grade erst aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Doch der Applaus nahm nicht ab – und als Sirius Mila angrinste, sie nach hinten über seinen Arm warf und ihr noch einen richtig theatralischen Theaterkuss verpasste, brachen wahre Jubelstürme aus.

* * *

Während Mila und Sirius zurück in den Ankleideraum huschten – sie, um dieses freizügige Kleid loszuwerden und er, um ihr dabei zu „helfen", wurden Lily und James sofort wieder von den anderen Gästen belagert – beide wirkten mittlerweile ziemlich erschöpft.

_Verdammt, dass ist mein Hochzeitstag und ich hatte noch keine Sekunde Zeit, meine Frau_ _ausgiebigst zu küssen!'_ schoss es James missmutig durch den Kopf. _´Schluss damit!' _

Er stand auf, lächelte die Belagerer freundlich an, entschuldigte sich, griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und zog sie kurzerhand aus dem großen, weißen Zelt, in dem die Hochzeit stattfand, hinaus in die kühle Oktober-Luft.

Er schaffte es grade noch, sie um eine Ecke zu bugsieren, bevor er nicht mehr anders konnte – er küsste sie so gründlich, dass Lily sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit nur leise keuchend von ihm lösen konnte. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange.

„Ich danke Dir", flüsterte er leise und lächelte auf sie hinab.

„Wofür?" fragte Lily. Auch sie strahlte.

"Für diesen Tag. Diese Hochzeit. Dafür, dass Du wirklich meine Frau geworden bist."

"Hast Du daran etwa gezweifelt?" Vorsichtig zupfte sie seinen Kragen zu Recht, eine überflüssige Handlung. Aber sie musste ihn einfach berühren – ihren Mann.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Na ja … Mein Trauzeuge hatte seine Zweifel!"

Lilys glockenklares Lachen erklang. "Das wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn Sirius nicht versucht hätte, Dir eins auszuwischen."

James zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf schief. „Das verzeihe ich ihm – schließlich hat er mir danach geschworen, dass er Dich wenn nötig gewaltsam vor den Altar zerren würde, solltest Du versuchen zu türmen."

„Wie Mila. Sie hat mir gedroht, dass sie Dich heiratet, wenn ich irgendeinen Unsinn planen würde." Wieder lachte sie leise. „Warum denken nur alle, dass ich diejenige wäre, die gekniffen hätte?"

„Hmmm … Weil Du eigentlich viel zu gut für mich bist und ich Trottel Dir erstens völlig verfallen bin und Dich zweitens nicht verdient habe?" überlegte er lächelnd. „Tja, das wäre natürlich ein Argument. Die Vertrauensschülerin und der größte Unruhestifter Hogwarts …"

James lächelte und beugte sich erneut zu ihr hinab um sie zu küssen, aber sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich daran, was Mila ihr heute Morgen klar gemacht hatte. Ein Baby. Ein wunderschönes Baby – von ihm …

„James?"

„Hm?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ihre Hand strich fast gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch.

„Ich glaube ..."

Tief Luft holend platzte sie schließlich einfach mit der Neuigkeit heraus. „Ich bin schwanger, James."

Seine Augen zuckten erst über ihr Gesicht, dann zu der Hand, die Lily schützend über ihren Bauch gelegt hielt.

„Schwanger?" Seine Stimme klang eigenartig, fassungslos. Wieso eigentlich? Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass sie einen Anti-Pater-Zauber benutzt hatten. Er würde Vater werden … Vater!

Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie gepackt, hochgehoben und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Er schrie seine Freude so laut heraus, dass einige der Gäste neugierig nach draußen strömten um zu sehen, was ihn so erfreut hatte.

James verpasste Lily einen heftigen Kuss und drückte sie so fest es ging an sich. Etwas, was Lily nur zu gern über sich ergehen zu lassen schien.

Blicklos starrte James einen Augenblick in die Nacht hinaus. Er konnte seinen kleinen Jungen fast sehen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, dass es ein Sohn werden würde. "Mein Kind", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, bevor er den Blick erneut auf die Frau in seinen Armen senkte. Er war definitiv der glücklichste Mensch aller Zeiten!

In diesem Augenblick stürmte Remus aus dem Zelt auf das Brautpaar zu. „Hey, ihr zwei! Noch dürft ihr nicht durchbrennen! Erst wollen wir den ersten gemeinsamen Tanz sehen."

Seufzend ließ sich James von seiner Frau zurück ins Zelt ziehen. Lily ging zielstrebig auf die kleine Bühne zu, auf der Sirius und Mila, nun wieder in ihrem dunkelblauen Brautjungfern-Kleid, auf sie warteten. Leise Musik erklang und er zwinkerte James und Lily zu.

„Wenn er Dir zu sehr auf die Füße tritt, gib mir ein Zeichen, Lily! Dann singen wir schneller", erklärte er. Viele lachten über seinen Scherz, während James ihm vielsagend die Zunge herausstreckte. Als er seine Frau endlich in seine Arme zog, begannen beide leise zu der nun erklingenden Musik zu singen:

„_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing   
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change from winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
_

Lily schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ließ sich von seiner Nähe gefangen nehmen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nur eins – dass es immer so bleiben möge. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass ihre Zeit bereits begann zwischen ihren Fingern zu verrinnen.

* * *

Der Direktor von Hogwarts seufzte, während er den Eberkopf, eine finstere Taverne mitten in Hogsmeade, betrat. Er war grade erst von der Hochzeit der Potters zurückgekehrt und eigentlich sträubte sich alles in ihm gegen das Bewerbungsgespräch, das ihn erwartete.

Wahrsagen.

Nun, er hatte sicherlich viel Verständnis und schätzte die Kunst der Wahrsagerei natürlich – was für ein Zauberer wäre er gewesen, wenn er dies´ nicht täte – aber es gab nicht viele, die darin wirklich begabt waren. Sollte diese eigentlich höchst viel versprechende Bewerberin ihn aber erneut enttäuschen, dann würde er dieses Fach schlichtweg aus dem Lehrplan streichen.

Als er eintrat, richtete sich sein Blick fast automatisch auf die junge Frau an einem der Nebentische.

Sybill Trelawney.

Ihre Augen waren hinter einer Brille verborgen, die sie furchtbar vergrößerten, während ihre dürre Gestalt von mehreren Lagen schillernder Schals umwickelt war. Sie wirkte wie ein riesiges Insekt, wie sie so dasaß und ihr Glas Butterbier umklammerte. Unablässig bewegten sich ihre Lippen.

Seufzend ging Dumbledore auf sie zu und begann das Gespräch. Bereits nach 5 Minuten war ihm klar, dass diese Frau nicht mal eine Spur von Begabung für die Wahrsagerei aufwies – und das sagte er ihr auch. Natürlich nicht direkt, sondern höchst diplomatisch, wie er es immer tat. Sie begann daraufhin höchst theatralisch zu schluchzen und Dumbledore beschloss seufzend, ihr zu helfen, im Dorf eine geeignetere Anstellung zu finden.

Ungefähr 10 Minuten später begleitete er die nun regelmäßig hicksende Sibyll Trelawney aus der Taverne, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten – eine Kristallkugel und eine recht kleine Tasche – vor sich her schwebend.

Grade als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, stolperte die Arme prompt und Dumbledore blieb nichts übrig, als sie zu stützen. In dem Augenblick, in dem er ihr eine Hand reichte, wurde sie plötzlich steif und starrte ihn durch ihre Brille hindurch mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„_Der Eine, mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird kommen._

_Jenen geboren, die ihm 3x die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der 7. Monat stirbt._

_Und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt._

_Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt._

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der 7. Monat stirbt …"_

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Wandel ihrer Stimme lauschte Dumbledore ihren Worten und sah zu, wie sie für einen kurzen Augenblick ohnmächtig wurde, nur um wieder zu sich zu kommen, und ihn aus ihren riesigen Augen anzustarren.

„Verzeihen Sie, Dumbledore", hauchte sie wieder mit ihrer normalen, leicht ätherisch angehauchten Stimme. „Es muss ein Schwächeanfall gewesen sein. Die Nerven."

Sie schien sich an keines der Worte ihrer eben ausgestoßenen Prophezeiung zu erinnern. Aber in Dumbledores Kopf schlugen sie Wurzeln. Er hatte vor Jahren gelernt, sich auf sein Bauchgefühl zu verlassen – und genau dieses sagte ihm jetzt, dass es besser wäre, Miss Trelawney doch als Lehrerin in Hogwarts einzustellen …

* * *

„Und Du bist sicher, dass Du arbeiten kannst?" Besorgt musterte James seine Frau, während sie sich die langen schimmernd-roten Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz band und ihn im Spiegel einen genervten Blick zuwarf.

„Natürlich werde ich arbeiten gehen."

„Aber Du hast Dich schließlich zwei Mal übergeben!"

„So ist das eben, bei dieser Morgenübelkeit, mein Schatz."

Geknickt sah ihr Mann ihr dabei zu, wie sie nach Tasche und Jacke griff. Seit er von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, behandelte er sie wie ein rohes Ei. Und es nervte sie furchtbar.

„Geh´ Du Deine Bösewichte verhauen – und ich werde Dich und Deine Jungs dann wieder zusammenflicken, okay?"

Etwas wie ein angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder leise seufzte. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Dich, Lil."

Die Angriffe dieser Todesser wurden schließlich immer dreister. Erst gestern hatten sie eine Muggel-Grundschule angegriffen und viele der Kinder schwer verletzt. In der Muggel-Presse hatte es geheißen, die Gasheizung sei explodiert.

Aber er war da gewesen. Er hatte einen kleinen 6-jährigen Jungen aus dem Schutt gezogen und nur daran denken können, dass es vielleicht irgendwann sein Sohn sein könnte.

Lily wusste nichts davon. Er wollte sie nicht aufregen …

„Und das von dem Mann, der sich ständig mit Todessern rumprügelt", murmelte sie nur leise.

Betont optimistisch stülpte sie sich eine Mütze auf den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Gibst Du Ruhe, wenn ich Dir verspreche, Dich sofort zu informieren, wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte?"

Er nickte und reichte ihr etwas in Stoff eingeschlagenem. Verwirrt wickelte sie das kleine Päckchen auseinander und fand den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel darin.

„Nimm ihn einfach mit, okay?"

Sie verpackte ihn sorgfältig und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. „Zufrieden, Mr. Potter?"

„Jawohl, Mrs. Potter."

„Ich mag es, wenn Du mich so nennst", murmelte sie lächelnd und verschloss seine Lippen zu einem Abschiedskuss. „Bis heute Abend. Und denk bitte an das gemeinsame Essen. Sirius wird nie wieder mit uns oder Mila reden, wenn er nicht langsam von unserem Baby erfährt."

Er nickte und stich zärtlich über ihren immer noch flachen Bauch. „Ich werde euch vermissen, ihr Beiden."

„Wir Dich auch, Daddy!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus. Und James Blick folgte ihr, bis er sie endgültig aus den Augen verlor.

* * *

„Sirius, wir müssen jetzt wirklich aufstehen", erklärte Mila zur selben Zeit halbherzig. Der magische Wecker hatte vor gut 45 Minuten geklingelt, doch noch niemand von ihnen hatte auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bett gesetzt.

„Hmmmm." Mehr brachte er anscheinend nicht über die Lippen. Kein Wunder, war er doch grade damit beschäftigt, ihren Nacken mit winzigen, prickelnden Küssen zu bedecken. Mila brauchte ihre ganze Willenskraft, um in seinen Armen nicht vollständig zu schmelzen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht den dritten Morgen in Folge zu spät kommen!

Widerstrebend entwand sie sich seinen Armen und verschwand im Bad zum Zähneputzen. Nachdem sie fertig war – Merlin sei Dank hatte sie gestern noch geduscht – flitzte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer seiner neuen Wohnung und kramte im Schrank herum. Sie hatte längst einen kleinen Vorrat an Kleidung bei ihm untergebracht, da sie nur noch sehr wenig Zeit in ihrer eigenen, winzigen Wohnung verbrachte.

In dem Bemühen, seine lodernden Blicke zu ignorieren, schlüpfte sie in Windeseile in frische Unterwäsche und eine neue Heiler-Uniform und band sich die großen, schimmernden Locken notdürftig zusammen. Während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, staunte sie darüber, was Sirius mit ihr anstellte. In Kürze war aus dem normalen Mädchen, welches sie immer gewesen war, eine junge Frau mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen – kein Wunder bei seinen Küssen – und erwartungsvoll funkelnden Augen geworden.

„Ich finds heiß, wenn Du dieses Outfit trägst", verkündete Sirius mit lüsternem Blick und einem breiten Grinsen. „Heilerinnen sind einfach sexy! Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich mich grade ganz entsetzlich fiebrig fühle."

Mila lachte leise und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Und dabei dachte ich immer, Dir würden knapp bekleidete Krankenschwestern besser gefallen. Und Dein angebliches Fieber kommt garantiert durch die ganzen heißen, schmutzigen Gedanken, die Du ständig mit Dir herum trägst."

Sie beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm hinunter, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. Grober Fehler, da sie nicht einmal 30 Sekunden später wieder auf dem Rücken lag und alle Mühe hatte, seine flinken Finger am Öffnen ihrer Robe zu hindern …

* * *

Wenigstens kam sie nicht deutlich zu spät. Dafür aber umso entspannter. Lily wartete am Eingang des St. Mungos Hospitals auf sie und lachte glucksend, als ihre beste Freundin die Treppe förmlich emporgeschwebt kam.

„So wie Du aussiehst, wage ich zu behaupten, dass ich bald nicht mehr die einzige Schwangere sein werde", mutmaßte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Mila klimperte nur mit den Wimpern. „Neidisch, Mrs. Potter?"

„Ein wenig", gab sie wehmütig zu. „Ich wünsche mir auch noch mal so richtig leidenschaftlichen Sex. Aber seitdem James von dem Baby weiß, packt er mich nur noch in Watte."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Stell´ Dir vor, gestern wollte ich doch glatt die Fenster nach guter alter Hausfrauenart putzen. Mit meinen eigenen Händen. Und mein heiß geliebter Zauberer ist ins Zimmer geplatzt, als ich auf der Fensterbank stand …" Sie schnaubte. „Ich habe mir eine Viertelstunde seine Tiraden über Stürze und Schwangere anhören müssen. NACHDEM er mich hinuntergeholt, auf die Couch verfrachtet und mir mindestens drei Kissen unter die Füße geschoben hatte."

Mila lachte Tränen, während ihre Freundin sich über James ausließ. Auch Lily musste letzten Endes schmunzeln.

„Was wird das nur, wenn der Bauch wächst? Heute hat er mir sogar Sirius´ und seinen Zwei-Wege Spiegel mitgegeben, damit ich ihn immer erreichen kann. Nur, um zu kontrollieren, ob ich auch ja nichts Schweres hebe, vermutlich."

„Wenn das Baby wächst, bindet er Dich im Bett fest und huscht den ganzen Tag mit Blümchenschürze um Dich herum", kicherte Mila ausgelassen.

Lily schien ernsthaft über dieses Bild nachzudenken. Dann stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Na ja …" Sie wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen. „Meinetwegen. Aber nur, wenn er sonst nichts an hat."

Beide prusteten los und ernteten einen indignierten Blick der Empfangsdame vor ihnen. Missbilligend sah sie den jungen Frauen hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihrer Meinung nach hatten beide nicht den nötigen Ernst, der Heilerinnen gebührte. Als ein dunkel gekleideter Herr auf sie zukam, setzte sie ihr patentiertes, freundliches Lächeln auf und fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Das waren ihre letzten Worte.

* * *

Endlich oben auf ihrer Station angekommen, verstauten sie ihre Taschen hinter dem offenen Schwesternpult und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Patientinnen. Mila war grade dabei, einer jungen Frau den Verband an ihrer Hand zu wechseln, als wie aus heiterem Himmel ohrenbetäubender Lärm losbrach.

Rote und grüne Blitze zuckten nur Millimeter an ihr vorbei und im Reflex warf sie sich, die junge Frau mit sich reißend, zur Seite. Sie hörte Schreie, grauen- und schmerzerfüllt, und robbte hastig um das Krankenbett herum, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Mehrere in schwarze Umhänge verhüllte Männer stürmten auf die Station, einem Bergtroll folgend, der brüllend mit einer riesigen Keule um sich schlug. Ihr gefror buchstäblich das Blut in den Adern, als er mehrere Betten wie Streichholzschachtel durch die Luft wirbelte. Menschen flogen wie leblose Stoffpuppen durch die Luft.

Völlig von dem Trubel um ihn herum unberührt schritt ein Mann zwischen den Betten hindurch. Weiße, pergamentartige Haut spannte sich über ein schlangenähnliches Gesicht, ein grausames Lächeln verzerrte seine Züge zu einer furchtbaren Maske. Seine Augen loderten blutrot.

Voldemort! Was zur Hölle tat er hier?

Hektisch sah Mila sich nach Lily um. Bodenlose Erleichterung durchzuckte sie, als sie ihre Freundin auf der anderen Seite entdeckte, ein kleines, 5-jähriges Mädchen an sich drückend, nach dem sie grade gesehen hatte. Die Kleine schrie wie am Spieß.

Milas Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Sie musste etwas tun! Die meisten Patienten waren entweder zu jung oder zu krank, um sich wirkungsvoll verteidigen zu können.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken kam sie auf die Füße und riss ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Stupor!" brüllte sie so laut sie konnte.

Ein roter Blitz schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Aber er prallte an diesem Wahnsinnigen ab und traf stattdessen den Troll mitten im Gesicht. Dieser heulte auf und Mila sah sich Auge in Auge mit dem gefürchtetsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Er schenkte ihr nicht mal einen längeren Blick, sondern schleuderte sie mit einer Handbewegung wie ein lästiges Insekt zur Seite. Sie krachte gegen die Wand, direkt neben Lilys Tasche.

Die gesamte Luft schien aus ihrer Lunge gepresst worden zu sein. Voldemorts grausames Lachen erklang, während er offenbar die Person entdeckt hatte, auf die er es abgesehen hatte. Einen älteren Auror, der bei dem Anschlag auf die Muggel-Grundschule verwundet worden war.

Sie konnte seinen Schrei hören, als Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte und sich an seinen Qualen förmlich zu ergötzen schien. Heiße Tränen brannten in Milas Augen und sie wollte sich wie ein Kind zusammenrollen und weinen. Aber wer wusste, wen dieser Irre sich als nächstes Opfer aussuchen würde! Lily war nicht weit entfernt von dem armen Mann gewesen, der sich nun in unvorstellbaren Qualen wand. Sie könnte James nie wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn …

Aber was sollte sie nur tun?

Erst nachdem Mila wieder halbwegs atmen konnte, fiel ihr Blick zufällig auf das kleine Päckchen darin. Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel! Sie riss ihn heraus und fast in der nächsten Sekunde erschien James besorgtes Gesicht darin.

„Mila?"

„Oh Gott, James! Hilfe! Todesser …" Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, da sie von einem anderen Todesser an der Kehle gepackt und hochgehoben wurde.

* * *

Mitten im Abwehrzauber-Unterricht sprang James auf. Alle Gesichter wandten sich verwundert zu ihm um. Auch Sirius neben ihm runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„TODESSER! SIE GREIFEN ST. MUNGOS AN!" brüllte Prongs.

Ohne länger zu zögern konzentrierte er sich auf die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses und apparierte dort hin. Fast in der nächsten Sekunde materialisierte sich sein bester Freund neben ihm.

Ohne eine Frage zu stellen oder genau zu wissen, was geschehen war, rannte Padfood seinem besten Freund hinterher, geistesgegenwärtig eines der magischen Signalfeuer aus seiner Hosentasche reißend, um es sofort loszulassen. Es würde Remus und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens alarmieren. Hinter ihnen hallten die Schritte der restlichen Auroren-Schüler. Bei einem Blick über die Schulter entdeckte Sirius unter anderem Alastor Moody, die Longbottoms und Shaklebolt. Auch sie schienen keine Fragen stellen zu wollen.

Als sie durch die völlig zerschmetterte Tür der Station rannten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Überall blutende Verwundete, der Saal war mit Schreien und Stöhnen erfüllt.

Das Erste was Sirius entdeckte war Mila, mit den Füßen in der Luft baumelnd und verzweifelt röchelnd gegen den viel größeren Mann kämpfend, der ihre Kehle gepackt hielt. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte er vor und krachte mit der Schulter gegen den Todesser, der viel zu überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff war. Er stürzte zusammen mit Padfood zu Boden und ließ Mila dabei los. Auch sie fiel zu Boden und krümmte sich hustend zusammen.

Sirius verschwendete nicht mal einen Gedanken an den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er schlug mit bloßer Faust dem Todesser krachend ins Gesicht. Dessen Kopf kippte leblos zur Seite und Blut sickerte unter seiner schwarzen Maske hervor. Wie besessen prügelte er auf diesen Mistkerl ein. Hätte ihn nicht schließlich einer seiner Kameraden von diesem Kerl runter gezogen, Sirius hätte ihn zu Brei verarbeitet.

Nachdem er zwei Atemzüge gebraucht hatte, um sich halbwegs zu beruhigen, schüttelte er den Kollegen ab und war sofort neben Mila, ebenso wie James, der ihr geholfen hatte sich aufzusetzen und sich panisch umsah.

„Mila, wo ist Lily?"

Mit zitterndem Finger deutete sie auf die Stelle, an der sie Lily das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, während Sirius sie fest in seine Arme zog. James hastete hoch und stürzte in die angegebene Richtung, vorbei an dem Bergtroll, der sich wütend gegen die Schockzauber der anderen Schüler und Moodys zur Wehr setzte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den eigenartigen Mann, der völlig unbehelligt wirkte. Der gequälte Auror war grade von ihm mit Avada Kedavra beseitigt worden. Und die sich auf ihn stürzenden 4 Auroren hatten keine Chance.

Voldemort´, wurde es ihm mit grauenhafter Gewissheit klar, während seine Kameraden von diesem Irren abprallten und reglos liegen blieben. Und Prongs entdeckte auch Lily, in eine Ecke gekauert, ein kleines Mädchen an sich gepresst. Mit einem grausamen Lächeln wandte der dunkle Lord sich um und taxierte sie.

Dieses Bild verlieh James ungeahnte Kraft. Er schrie Lilys Namen, im gleichen Augenblick, als er zum Sprung ansetzte. Voldemort hob mit einem fast schon genüsslichen Ausdruck in den Augen den Zauberstab. James warf sich vor sie, bereit für sie, das kleine Mädchen und sein ungeborenes Kind zu sterben.

Grade als Voldemort den Mund öffnete, um den unverzeihlichen Fluch zu sprechen, stürmte die nächste Salve Auroren in den Raum. Dieses Mal keine Schüler, sondern gut ausgebildete und kampferprobte Männer und Frauen – gefolgt von Remus und den restlichen Mitgliedern des Ordens. Voldemorts Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Er wog seine Chancen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab. Mehrere Flüche wurden in seine Richtung geschleudert, doch in der nächsten Sekunde war er verschwunden. Die Zauber prallten wirkungslos gegen die Wände.

Das leise Schluchzen seiner Frau und des kleinen Mädchens holte Prongs schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Lily klammerte sich weinend an ihn, das kleine Mädchen zwischen ihren Körpern. Er konnte in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun, als sie so fest es ging an sich zu ziehen. Oh Gott, sie lebte! Sie lebte!

Remus ging neben Sirius auf die Knie, während Arthur Weasley und einige andere Ordensmitglieder weiter zu James und Lily rannten.

„Geht es ihr gut?" fragte er hastig, den Blick auf die unkontrolliert zitternde Mila in Padfoods Armen gerichtet. Sirius nickte nur fahrig, während er versuchte, sie mit sanftem Hin- und Herschaukeln zu beruhigen. Er war froh, dass niemand von ihm verlangte aufzustehen. Seine Knie waren immer noch aus reinem Pudding und er hätte schwören können, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die zitterte. Er war noch niemals so nahe dran gewesen, sie zu verlieren. Allein dieser Gedanke brachte ihn fast um!

„Wo sind Prongs und …?" fragte Padfood mit deutlich bebender Stimme. Remus hob den Kopf und sah, wie einige der Ordensmitglieder versuchten Lily aus James Armen zu lösen. Aber er weigerte sich verbissen sie loszulassen, stand selbst auf und hob sie hoch. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie die Wand.

„Ich sehe nach ihnen", murmelte er und eilte zum Rest seiner Freunde hinüber.

Sirius strich Mila die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sich bei dem Kampf mit dem Todesser gelöst hatten und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn. Gott sei Dank hatte James Lily den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mitgegeben! Er würde sich nie wieder über die Sorge seines Freundes lustig machen!

* * *

_Okay, das war Nummer eins zum Thema "Voldemort die Stirn bieten". Ihr könnt wieder raus kommen. Alle bösen Todesser weg, ich verspreche es – vorerst, zumindest! _

_Damit ihr mir jetzt aber nicht schon in Erwartung der furchtbaren Dinge, die da noch kommen werden, in Schwermut versinkt, hier eine Aufgabe für euch: ich brauche DRINGEND einen passenden Namen für Remus´ Traumfrau! Also, strengt eure grauen Zellen an, ich will einen Namen, der mich umhaut und mir sofort Lust macht, so schnell wie möglich mit meiner nächsten Geschichte anzufangen. Vorschläge bitte per REVIEW-Knöpfchen._


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** ACHTUNG, EROTIK! Damit sich nachher keiner beschwert, ich hätte ihn nicht gewarnt. Aber leider ist nicht nur eitel Sonnenschein. Ich hoffe ihr bündelt den Hass auf Voldy so gut ihr könnt! Viel Spaß!_

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Erwischt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es den Film Moulin Rouge noch nicht gegeben hat, als Lily und James geheiratet habe. Aber es passte einfach so wunderbar!

**Remus Bride:** Bitte nicht hauen! Moony würde doch keine andere wollen als Dich!

**Uli:** Nein, um den Schluss kommen wir wohl beide nicht drum herum. Lass uns einfach gemeinsam leiden – geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!

**ClaireBlack:** Vielen Dank für die Namen! Ich werde sie mir gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

**Pia:** Auch Dir vielen Dank, dass Du dir für mich den Kopf auf der Suche nach DEM Namen zerbrichst! Und eines weiß ich ganz sicher – Voldy war mit Sicherheit nicht zur Vorsorge-Untersuchung! Wenn er so was täte, würde er nicht so sch… aussehen …. Hihi!

**SilverHoney:** Ich wäre dafür, dass Du Dich James widmest! Dann könnte ich mir in ruhe Sirius vorknöpfen. Ach Lil, hör auf zu schmollen! Wir müssen alle unsere Kerle teilen!

Und natürlich auch Dir danke für die Namen!

**Neely:** Leider kann und muss ich das. Und es wird sogar noch schlimmer. Aber Du kennst mich mittlerweile. Jetzt gibt es erst einmal wieder eine Verschnaufpause! Genieße es!

**Kapitel 35**

Nachdem die beiden jungen Frauen von mehreren erfahrenen Heilern durchgecheckt worden waren – James hatte vehement darauf bestanden, dass Lily sich untersuchen ließ und auch Mila beanspruchte einige Heilsalben, bis die Würgemale endgültig verschwunden waren – wurden sie von Moony und Arthur Weasley nach Godric Hollow eskortiert.

Prompt kam natürlich auch bei der Untersuchung heraus, dass Lily schwanger sei – etwas, dass Sirius dazu veranlasste, einem der Todesser, der bei dem Angriff gefasst worden war, zusätzlich noch einmal mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Dieser trug eine gebrochene Nase davon und Sirius eine Verwarnung von Moody, der ihm zusätzlich einen Vortag hielt über diplomatischen Umgang mit Gefangenen.

Auch wenn James heftig dagegen protestierte, wurden sie für die Aufräumarbeiten abkommandiert und er gab sich erst zufrieden, nachdem Remus und Arthur ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatten, dass sie die Mädchen nicht aus den Augen lassen würden.

Als die beiden jungen Männer endlich etwa 5 Stunden später zurückkehrten, fanden sie Lily neben Arthurs Frau Molly wieder, umgeben von Charly, Bill und den fast 1 Jahr alten Zwillingen der Weasleys. Auch Molly war wieder schwanger und verriet Lily grade Tricks und Kniffe gegen die Morgenübelkeit. James erkannte erleichtert das kleine Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau.

Remus saß neben Mila und sprach leise auf sie ein, während sie blicklos auf den Teppich starrte.

Sirius ging auf beide zu und sah Moony fragend an. Dieser seufzte leise. „Sie gibt sich die Schuld", erklärte er mit einem Blick auf Mila, die die Knie an sich zog, allerdings weiterhin einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Teppich fixierte. „Sie glaubt, sie wäre feige gewesen und hätte besser kämpfen sollen. Und ich kann ihr das nicht ausreden."

Padfoods erster Impuls war, sie zu schütteln, doch im letzten Moment entschied er sich anders. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und forderte sie nur mit seinem Blick auf, den seinen zu erwidern. Widerstrebend sah sie ihn an. Ohne zögern lehnte er sich schließlich vor uns verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem festen Kuss.

„Du, Milena Elisabeth Laundry, bist eine der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Du hättest nicht mehr tun können. Keiner hätte das! Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt", ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „wenn Du das noch mal machst und Dich Voldemort, mehreren Todessern UND einem Bergtroll entgegenstellst, versohle ich Dir Deinen hübschen Hintern. Hast Du mich verstanden?" Sie nickte zaghaft und er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nicht mehr völlig verstört wirkte.

„Und ich werde Dir dann auch noch den Hintern versohlen", verkündete James von der Couch her, wo er Lily mit einem langen Kuss begrüßt hatte. Er warf Mila einen gespielt strengen Blick zu. Ehrlich gesagt war er unendlich dankbar, dass sie dort gewesen war. Und die Patienten, Schwestern – und vor allem seine Lily – so mutig verteidigt hatte.

Eben eine echte Gryffindor!

Remus nickte nur bekräftigend, als Mila ihren Blick fragend auf ihn richtete. Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge.

„Hey, Lil!" Sirius grinste seine beste Freundin breit an. „Steht die Einladung zum Essen eigentlich noch?"

„Oh." Lily wollte hastig aufstehen und in der Küche verschwinden, doch James hielt sie fest und warf seinem Freund einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Padfood! Wie kannst Du nur ständig ans Essen denken? Lily ist immerhin …"

„Schwanger?" Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ganz genau. Und ihr habt uns Dreien nichts gesagt! Von daher muss das Essen echt gut sein, um das wieder wett zu machen! Mindestens 5 Gänge!"

Lily funkelte ihn an, allerdings blitzten ihre Augen belustigt.

„Mila wusste davon, Sirius! Sogar noch, bevor wir etwas ahnten", erklärte sie herausfordernd. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, James Protest ignorierend, in der Küche und hörte nur Sekunden später das Kreischen und Lachen Milas, die grade von Padfood und Moony ganz furchtbar durchgekitzelt wurde, weil sie das Geheimnis nicht verraten hatte.

Während sie Töpfe und Pfannen hervorkramte und ihren Zauberstab auf die Vorrats-Kammer richtete, um alle Zutaten auf die Küchenanrichte schweben zu lassen – jetzt musste Zauberei her, sonst würde ihr Sirius noch vom Fleisch fallen - wanderte ihr Blick kurz zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber. Er beobachtete schmunzelnd das Gerangel auf der Couch.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr endgültig klar, was er heute für sie getan hatte. Er hatte sein Leben für sie eingesetzt, um sie und das Baby zu schützen. Schützend spreizte sie die Hand über ihrem Bauch und dachte an ihn – ihren Sohn. Eigenartig, fast war sie sicher, dass es ein kleiner Junge werden würde.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein und fragte sich, wie Harry wohl aussehen würde. Der Name war urplötzlich in ihrem Kopf und das Lächeln vertiefte sich. Und als wolle das Baby sein Einverständnis signalisieren, spürte sie es das erste Mal. Zart, wie Schmetterlingsflügel.

Unwillkürlich schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und dachte daran, dass dieses Kind vermutlich das am meisten geliebte Baby auf dem ganzen Planeten werden würde.

* * *

Gähnend streckte sich Lily ausgiebigst und winkte ihren Freunden zum Abschied. Immer noch ein wenig verwundert dachte sie über den Abend nach. Trotz der furchtbaren Ereignisse des Tages war das Essen völlig entspannt und gelöst gewesen. Niemand hatte auch nur eine Sekunde daran verschwendet, düstere Zukunftsvisionen zu erläutern.

Sie hatten herzlich gelacht über die Frotzeleien der Jungs und Sirius Überlegungen, wo er nur für Remus Training einen Bergtroll herbekommen sollte. Worauf Moony nur zu bedenken gegeben hätte, dass man Padfood nur ein paar Stunden vom Kühlschrank fernhalten musste – danach wäre er mindestens so schlecht gelaunt wie ein Troll und könne problemlos als Ersatz dienen. Es stimmte, nichts konnte Sirius so wirkungsvoll die gute Laune verderben wie ein leerer Magen.

Grade startete Sirius dieses furchtbare Ding, welches er sich mit diebischen Vergnügen als erstes vom Vermögen seiner verstorbenen Eltern geleistet hatte – ein fliegendes Motorrad. Es erhob brummte dunkel und bei dem sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck James´ erinnerte sich Lily an die Diskussion, nachdem Padfood mit diesem furchtbaren Ding das erste Mal in Godric Hollow aufgetaucht war. Prongs hatte ihr den ganzen Abend in den Ohren gelegen, dass er so etwas auch unbedingt bräuchte.

Während Mila mit gesundem Respekt hinter Sirius aufstiegen war, schob Lily eine Hand in eine der Gesäßtaschen von James und lächelte stumm in sich hinein. Ihr Mann mochte sie in Watte packen wollen – aber das würde sie ihm gehörig austreiben. Noch heute Nacht.

Sie winkte so lange, wie nötig und zog ihn dann zurück ins Haus. Ohne Erklärungen zog sie ihn die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, stieß die Tür auf und schubste ihn kompromisslos auf das große, weiche Bett. Fragend blickte er zu ihr auf. Sie lächelte, während sie sich rittlings auf seinem Schoss niederließ, seine Brille verschwinden ließ und sich dann endlich zu einem verlockendem Kuss erweichen ließ, während sie Pulli und T-Shirt am Saum erfasste und über seinen Kopf zog. Als er endlich verstand, was sie da offensichtlich tat, hob er herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Mit einem kräftigen Schubser fand er sich rücklings auf dem Bett wieder, seine Frau mit einem fast schon schläfrigen Lächeln über ihm. Lily beschwor mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes zwei Seidenschals herbei. Sanft umschlang sie beide seiner Handgelenke damit, während er sie fragend dabei beobachtete. Keiner der Beiden sprach ein Wort.

Nachdem sie die Schals ebenfalls am Bett festgezurrt hatte, begann sie damit, sich ganz langsam jedes Stückchen Stoff Millimeter für Millimeter von der bloßen Haut zu schälen. Mit flammendem Blick sah James ihr dabei zu. Wie zuerst ihr Pulli zu Boden fiel, dann das Top, welches sie darunter trug. Als nächstes kletterte sie von ihm hinunter und streifte sich die Jeans vom Körper.

Unwillkürlich spannte er die Muskeln an, in dem unbewussten Versuch seine Fesseln loszuwerden.

Als nächstes fiel ihre lachsfarbene Unterwäsche zu Boden. Völlig nackt kletterte sie zurück zu ihm aufs Bett und widmete sich nun seiner Jeans. Mit einem Ruck zog sie den Stoff von seinem erwartungsvoll gespannten Körper. Mindestens genauso schnell verschwanden seine Shorts. Ebenso nackt wie sie und immer noch an die Bettpfosten gefesselt, sah er ihr zu, wie sie mit den Fingernägeln rötliche Linien auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Lilys volle, weiche Lippen senkten sich auf seine und er erwiderte ihren Kuss hungrig. Über sein plötzliches Ungestüm lächelnd löste sie sich von ihm und wanderte tiefer. Sie küsste sein Kinn, seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, fuhr mit der Zunge über eine seiner Brustwarzen.

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch löste sich aus James Kehle, halb Ungeduld, halb Lust. Sie ignorierte seinen leisen Protest, wanderte viel lieber tiefer, bis zum Ende seiner Rippen, über den muskulösen Bauch, jeden Muskeln mit Lippen und Zähnen nachzeichnend. Sie spürte, wie er unruhig wurde, sie stumm anflehte, dieser Qual ein Ende zu setzen. Ihn loszubinden und endlich zu beenden, was sie so aufreizend begonnen hatte. Aber Lily wollte ihn besitzen. Wollte selbst diejenige sein, die das Feuer zwischen ihnen entfachte und es auch wieder eindämmte.

An James Bauchnabel angekommen biss sie sanft in die glatte Haut, die ihn umgab. Seine Reaktion auf diese zärtlich-fordernde Attacke war unverkennbar. Groß und bereit ragte er zu ihr auf, reckte sich ihr entgegen.

Heiße Sehnsucht erfüllte Lilys willigen Körper bei diesem stolzen Anblick. Sie lächelte ein recht frivoles Lächeln und sah zu James auf. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, während ihre Augen aneinander festzuhalten versuchten. Heiser flüsterte er ihren Namen. Doch sie brach den Kontakt zu ihm, um sich wieder dem deutlichen Zeichen seiner Erektion zuzuwenden. Und dann tat sie etwas Unglaubliches.

Ihr Haar mit einer Hand im Nacken zusammenhaltend beugte sie sich über ihn – und dann versank er in ihrem herrlichen Mund. Bei Merlin! Er warf den Kopf zurück und bäumte sich ihr entgegen. Er spürte ihre Zunge an seinem heißen Fleisch, fühlte, wie sie an ihm sog, ihn streichelte, während sich ihre andere Hand um seinen Schaft legte und mit einer herrlichen Massage begann.

Sie würde ihn umbringen. Und – oh Gott – er wollte sterben!

Die leisen, schmatzenden Geräusche ließen die Anspannung nur wachsen. Er keuchte, kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an, wollte sie berühren. Ihr Mund war nicht genug. Er wollte überall in ihr sein. Sie ließ ihr Haar los und er sah hilflos dabei zu, wie sich die jetzt freie Hand ihren Weg über ihre herrlichen Brüste bis zwischen ihre Schenkel erkämpfte. Als sie sich selbst berührte, entfuhr ihr ein leiser, genussvoller Laut.

„Binde mich los", flehte er mit eigenartig heiserer Stimme, die ihm sogleich erneut versagte, da sie den Sog ihrer Lippen sogar noch verstärkte. Oh Gott, gleich würde er kommen. Gleich. Gleich!

Im letzen Augenblick ließ sie von ihm ab und gönnte ihm eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Sie krabbelte wieder zu ihm empor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich werde Dich nicht losbinden, James Potter", flüsterte sie mit seidiger Stimme. „Dieses eine Mal wirst Du nur mir gehören."

Ganz langsam schwang sie ein Bein über ihn und brachte sich in Position. Er schluckte heftig, während er dabei zusah, wie sie auf ihn glitt, den Kopf zurückwarf und ihr wunderbares Haar ihr in Wellen über den Rücken floss. Sie war heiß und eng. Keuchend spürte er, wie sie sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust abstützte und mit einem wirklich erotischen Ritt begann. Er wollte sie streicheln! Seine Hände um diese wunderbaren Brüste schließen, die bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen sanft schaukelten. Er vergrub die Fingernägel in seinen Handflächen und genoss dieses bloße Gefühl des Genusses, mit ihr vereint zu sein.

Lily seufzte leise und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre empfindliche Haut, sich seines Blickes sehr bewusst. Er verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen hungrig. Als sie sich ein wenig zurücklehnte, drang er sogar noch tiefer, was sie leise stöhnend genüsslich zur Kenntnis nahm. Ihr gesamter Körper begann nach seinen Berührungen zu schreien, während ihre Bewegungen wilder, drängender wurden.

Ohne es bewusst wahr zu nehmen, löste sie eine seiner Fesseln und sofort spürte sie, wie seine Finger über ihre Brüste strichen, ihren Bauch, bis zu dem Nest lockiger Haare, welches ihren geheimen Punkt verbarg. Sie schrie leise auf, als er ihn fand, ihn streichelte, reizte. Hilflos vergrub sie die eigenen Hände in der Haut seiner Oberschenkel und ließ ihrer Leidenschaft freie Bahn. Nur Sekunden später erschauerten beide.

* * *

Er war wütend. Oh ja, das war er.

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wischte der dunkle Lord die wenigen Kerzen, die den Raum um ihn her nur unzureichend erleuchteten, zur Seite. Sie prallten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand. Nicht einmal der Cruciatus-Fluch, den er einem seiner Gefolgsleute – diesem Pettigrew - auferlegt hatte, hatte diesen Zorn in ihm mildern können.

Verdammtes Auroren-Pack!

Peter kauerte sich ängstlich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zusammen – ein kleiner, pummliger Junge mit mausgrau-braunem Haar und wässrigen Knopfaugen, den er nur in seine Dienste genommen hatte, weil er eine äußerst praktische Begabung besaß. Er war ein Animagus – und dazu noch ein nicht registrierter. Der perfekte Mann, um zu spionieren.

Außerdem gehörte er zu Voldemorts liebstem Menschenschlag – er war ohne Rückgrat und ein furchtbarer Speichellecker, der für ein bisschen Anerkennung alles tat.

Einer seiner anderen Gefolgsleute, Lucius Malfoy, betrat den finsteren Raum und warf Peter Pettigrew einen abschätzigen Blick zu, wie er immer noch in seiner Ecke kauerte. Ja, Ratte passte wahrlich perfekt zu ihm.

„Mein Gebieter." Malfoy ging demütig in die Knie und reichte dem dunklen Lord eine Pergament-Rolle. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Wir haben noch eine mögliche Frau gefunden."

Vor kurzem hatte ihm einer seiner Spitzel in Hogsmeade über eine Prophezeiung informiert, die eine Seherin Dumbledore gegenüber getätigt hatte. Ein Kind würde Ende Juli geboren werden, welches ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Welches er beseitigen musste.

Mit seinen klauenartigen Händen ergriff Voldemort das Pergament. Malfoy, immer noch demütig den Kopf gesenkt, gehörte zu seinem anderen bevorzugtem Menschenschlag. Reinblütig bis ins Mark, stolz und ohne Gewissen, wenn es um die Durchsetzung seiner Ziele ging.

Der dunkle Lord entrollte das Papier und las den Namen darauf.

Lilian Potter. Verheiratet mit James Potter.

Ein wütender, unmenschlicher Schrei erklang, bevor er die Pergament-Rolle quer durch den Raum schleuderte. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er Malfoy am Hals gepackt und an die nächste Wand gepresst. Der junge Todesser röchelte und sah seinen Herrn verwirrt ins Gesicht, während er verzweifelt darum bemüht war, seine eisigen Klauenhände von seiner Kehle zu lösen.

„WARUM ERFAHRE ICH DAS JETZT ERST?" brüllte Voldemort ihn an. „SIE KÖNNTE BEREITS TOT SEIN, IHR SCHWACHKÖPFE!"

Er hatte sie gehabt! ER HÄTTE SIE BEREITS TÖTEN KÖNNEN!

„M… Meister?"

Nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Beherrschung – nicht, dass er viel davon gehabt hätte – schaffte Voldemort, den Kopf zu wenden und seine rot glühenden Augen auf den schwächlichen Animagus zu richten, dessen piepsige Stimme unkontrolliert gezittert hatte, als er es wagte ihn anzusprechen. Der Griff um Malfoys Kehle lockerte sich nicht und mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte er den ungesunden, gräulichen Schimmer seines Gesichtes.

„L … Lily Potter? James Potters Frau?" fragte Peter mit schriller Stimme. Er mochte verweichlicht sein – aber er erkannte seine Chance.

„Ich … ich kenne sie, Meister. Sie hält mich für einen ihrer besten Freunde. Ich könnte …"

Endlich ließ Voldemort von Malfoy ab, welcher an der Wand zusammensackte und hustete. Nun in der völligen Aufmerksamkeit seines Meisters begann Peter prompt zu schwitzen. „Sie vertraut mir. Ich könnte sie … Sie würde nie glauben, dass ich …"

Ein furchtbares Grinsen verzerrte Voldemorts Züge und ließ ihn schlucken.

„Bring sie mir", zischte der dunkle Lord mit einem hämischen Funkeln in den Augen. „Und auch ihren Mann. Wir löschen die verräterische Linie der Potters endgültig aus!"

Während der kleine Mann hastig aus dem Zimmer stürmte, wandte Voldemort sich erneut an Malfoy, der sich mittlerweile mühsam an der Wand hoch gekämpft hatte.

„Und DU!"

Lucius fuhr wie unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammen. „Du …", fuhr der dunkle Lord ein wenig sanfter fort. „… wirst mir diese Longbottoms bringen!"

* * *

_Oooh, wie ich diesen Kerl verabscheue! Geht es euch auch so? Wenn ja, lasst es mich kurz wissen, okay? Reviews! Bitte, bitte!_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** Hach, ist das schön, dass ihr alle die fiese Ratte am Spieß braten sehen wollt! So gefallt ihr mir immer noch am Besten! Mal sehen, ob sich dieses Gefühl bei euch nach diesem Kapitel steigert – bei mir hat es das getan … Blöder Nager!_

**Uli:** Na ja … sind 6 Kapitel zu wenig? Die kann ich Dir nämlich garantieren. Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid. In meiner nächsten Geschichte wird alles wieder eitler Sonnenschein sein, versprochen!

**Remus Bride:** Jaaaa, eine Katzen-Armee! Miezen, hergehört, alles lauscht auf mein Kommando! Hihihi! Mit Deinen drei Katzen und meinen zwei sind es dann schon fünf – da „könnte" Peter einem ja fast Leid tun – aber nur fast! Auf ihn mit Gebrüll!

**Imobilus:** Ganz Deiner Meinung – und ich hätte da ein paar Folter-Vorschläge: Zehennägel rausreißen, Heißwachs-Epilierung, 15 Stunden Musikantenstadel … HAHAHAHA Voldy! Unsere Rache wird furchtbar sein!

**Pia:** In der Unterwelt vergammeln? Oh Gott, der arme Hades. (SMILE!) Ist das schön, wenn meine Reviewer böse werden! Weiter so!

**SilverHoney:** Oh Gott, ich habe ein Monster geschaffen … (Stolz guck!) Das mit Sirius und Mila wird aber leider nix. Zumindest nicht ausführlich … Wir wollen eurer Phantasie ja auch ein bisschen Spielraum lassen! Und Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie gern ich die Geschichte umändern würde! Glaub´s mir!

**Kapitel 36**

Eigentlich war es Sonntag-Morgen. Und noch viel zu früh für Streitigkeiten. Doch diese Tatsache schien zwei Menschen in Godric Hollow nicht zu stören.

„Nein, Du wirst nicht zurück ins St. Mungos gehen!"

„Sagt wer?"

„Sage ich!"

„Und wer bist Du, dass Du das entscheiden kannst?"

„Dein EHEMANN?"

Unwohl sah Mila von James zu Lily und wieder zurück. Die Beiden stritten jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit – um ehrlich zu sein, seit Mila angekommen war, um ihre Freundin zur Arbeit abzuholen. Eigentlich hätten sie dieses Wochenende frei gehabt – ihr Chef hatte es ihnen nach diesem immensen Todesser-Angriff freigestellt. Aber Lily wollte unbedingt wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Und James schien offenbar nicht damit einverstanden zu sein …

„Verdammt James, es war ein Zufall, dass Mila und ich dort waren! Niemand hatte uns im Auge, als sie angriffen!"

„Deswegen hat Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auch mit seinem Zauberstab auf Dich gezielt, Lil!" schimpfte James wütend, fuhr sich in einer hilflosen Geste durchs Haar und versuchte es dann anders. „Selbst wenn. Ich kann nicht ständig da sein, um Dich zu retten!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich Deine Rettung brauche?" fragte sie mit herausfordernd in die Hüften gestützten Händen.

Mit fest aufeinander gebissenem Kiefer maß er sie. Mila wusste, dass dieser eine Satz James mehr getroffen hatte als alles Andere, was sie ihm an den Kopf hätte werfen können, und daher schloss sie die Augen, in Erwartung eines furchtbaren Wutausbruches.

„DU – WIRST - NICHT – GEHEN! Hast Du mich verstanden!" Mühsam beherrschte Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch den Schmerz über ihre einfach dahergesagten Worte konnte er nicht so leicht verbergen.

„Oh ja, natürlich! Ich vergaß! Wir sind ja immer noch anno dazumal und Du bist mein Herr und Gebieter. Warte, ich hole meine Schürze, damit ich Dir zum Abschied tränenreich winken kann!" Lily wirkte, als sei sie nahe dran, ihn zu schlagen. James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein trotziges Kind und funkelte sie nur stumm an.

„DU KANNST MIR NICHTS VERBIETEN!" schrie Lily jetzt wütend und griff nach dem Ersten, was sie ihm an den störrischen Kopf werfen konnte. Ein Teller. Doch zu ihrem heillosen Ärger fing er das Porzellan auf und knallte es auf den Tisch neben sich. Blödes Quidditch!

„Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen! Ich spreche mit Deinem Chef." Mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme verkündete er diese Worte, bevor er sich umwandte, sich seinen Umhang schnappte und mit diesen Worten das Haus verließ. Er ließ Lily bebend vor Wut einfach stehen. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?

„Ich schwöre … mit diesem Mann werde ich niemals … niemals wieder …!" Sie griff nach einer der benutzten Tassen im Spülbecken und hielt sie mit spitzen Fingern vor sich. „Seins!" verkündete sie mit einem teuflischen Blitzen in den Augen, bevor sie sie genüsslich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sie zersprang in hunderte kleiner Splitter.

Mila seufzte leise, während ihre beste Freundin mit wahrem Genuss begann, auf den Scherben herumzutrampeln.

„Geht es Dir jetzt besser?" fragte sie nach einer ganzen Weile, als Lily endlich mit ihrem wütenden Tanz aufgehört hatte und mit verschränkten Armen zufrieden das Werk ihrer Zerstörungswut betrachtete.

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu. „Aber noch besser würde es mir gehen, wenn Du mir seinen Kopf auf einem Tablett bringen würdest. Dann könnte ich auf ihm herumtrampeln!"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Mila leise lachen, während sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und mit seiner Hilfe Kehrblech und Besen aus dem Schrank schweben ließ. Eines hatte sich seit Hogwarts definitiv nicht verändert. Lily konnte James immer noch aus tiefster Seele verabscheuen – genauso leidenschaftlich, wie sie ihn lieben konnte.

„Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen, oder? Und wer könnte ihm das nach diesem Todesser-Angriff übel nehmen."

„HA!" Lily schnaubte. „Wieso darf er sich in Gefahren stürzen und ich nicht? Uuuuh, er macht mich so wütend, Mila! Wenn er mich wenigstens nicht wie ein dummes Kind behandeln würde!"

Mila hielt es für besser, ihr nicht zu sagen, dass sie sich grade in diesem Moment genau wie eines aufführte.

„Sirius hat Dir doch auch nicht verboten, zur Arbeit zu gehen."

Als ihre Freundin nichts darauf erwiderte, blickte Lily sie von der Seite an. „Oder etwa doch?"

„Sagen wir es so … er hatte eine andere Wortwahl", seufzte Mila, während sie die Scherben vom Boden auflas. „Er sagte, glaube ich, etwas wie: ´Du verlässt das Haus erst wieder, wenn es schwarz schneit.' Und er war nicht so bereit zu Diskussionen wie Prongs." Vielmehr hatte Sirius sie sofort stehen gelassen und war verschwunden.

„Und Du hast Dich nicht daran gehalten!" Triumphierend stellte Lily dies´ fest. Mila lächelte in sich hinein.

„Er hat schließlich nicht gesagt, welches Haus …"

Beide jungen Frauen kicherten in sich hinein, bevor Lily leise seufzte. „Ob er wirklich mit unserem Chef reden wird"

„Ist der Himmel blau?" stellte ihre Freundin seufzend die Gegenfrage.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Okay. Er mag die Schlacht gewonnen haben … aber nicht den Krieg!" Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang und zog Mila zum Kamin. Fragend musterte ihre Freundin sie, während Lily Feuer entzündete und Flohpulver hinein warf.

„Ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumhängen. Lass uns einkaufen gehen! Die Winkelgasse sollte auch heute geöffnet haben!"

Schmunzelnd folgte Mila ihr.

* * *

Heute würde es geschehen. Heute würde er die Potters für seinen Meister auslöschen.

Aufgeregt huschte Wormtail durch den Vorgarten der Potters, stellte sich auf seine Ratten-Hinterfüße und lauschte nach Stimmen. Das Haus war endlich wieder still, jetzt konnte er es wagen! Vermutlich frühstückten sie im Esszimmer. Was sollten sie auch sonst an einem Sonntagmorgen tun, wenn sie schon einmal wach waren? James hatte heute schließlich seinen freien Tag und auch Lily war heute von ihrem Dienst im St. Mungos freigestellt.

Er hatte eigentlich schon früher hier sein wollen – aber sein dummes Gewissen hatte ihn abgehalten. Lästige Sache, so ein Gewissen. Er sollte es sich wirklich abgewöhnen … und er war ja grade auf dem besten Weg dazu …

Kurz vor dem Küchenfenster, dass Lily wie immer nur angelehnt hatte, transformierte er sich zurück in Menschengestalt und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenk verschlossen sich alle anderen Fenster und Türen mit einem leisen Zischen hermetisch.

Peter kicherte nervös. Er würde sich Merlin sei Dank nicht mal zu erkennen geben müssen. Wenn er mit James kämpfen müsste, würde er mit Sicherheit den Kürzeren ziehen! Prongs war im Zweikampf soviel besser als er.

Tief durchatmend, um seine aufsteigende Nervosität einzudämmen, versuchte er sich an den Antioxidant-Zauber zu erinnern. Gar nicht so leicht bei dieser fiesen kleinen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die wieder damit begonnen hatte, ihm unablässig vorzuhalten, dass er grade zwei seiner besten Freunde verriet und sie töten wollte. Das es Unrecht war.

_'Aber grade deswegen tue ich es doch´_, verteidigte er sein Tun vor sich selbst. _´Das ist ein Freundschaftsdienst an James und Lily. Andere Todesser – oder sogar der dunkle Lord - würden einen weitaus grausameren Tod wählen.'_ Er schnaubte möglichst verächtlich._ ´Außerdem schulde ich ihnen gar nichts. Sie waren nur aus Mitleid mit mir befreundet. Nicht, weil sie mich wirklich mochten.'_

Sie würden einfach einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. Was für einen schöneren Tod konnte es geben! Na gut, um Mila war es vielleicht ein wenig schade. Aber es war Krieg. Und Kriege forderten Opfer.

Entschlossen die Gewissensbisse in den Hintergrund drängend, flüsterte er die magischen Worte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie jegliche Luft aus dem Haus gesogen wurde. Schnell verschloss er auch das Küchenfenster und verschwand in seiner Animagus-Gestalt im Gebüsch.

* * *

Seufzend, mit tief in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen, stapfte Remus die Straße entlang. Eisiger Wind ließ ihn den Kopf tiefer in den Schal schmiegen, den Mila ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Seine Augen tränten fürchterlich.

Verflucht, wieso hatte er sich von James und Sirius schon wieder breit schlagen lassen? Er sollte sich viel eher nach einem anständigen Job umsehen, anstatt Babysitter für zwei schmollende Frauen zu spielen – auch wenn es sich hierbei um die zwei ihm liebsten Frauen auf diesem Erdboden handelte.

Er machte sich nichts vor, er konnte sich nämlich gut vorstellen, dass Prongs darauf baute, er, Remus, würde schon einen Weg finden, um Lily ihm gegenüber ein wenig milder zu stimmen. Seine beiden Freunde sahen in ihm sowieso eher den Pantoffelhelden, der mit bunt gemusterter Schürze in der Küche stand und Plätzchen backte. Gut für Diplomatie, kaum geeignet für etwas Männliches wie einen Kampf. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen noch einmal demonstrieren, wie hart er zuschlagen konnte …

Blöde Idioten! Sie sollten ihren Mist gefälligst selbst ausbaden und nicht ihm die Drecksarbeit überlassen. Wenn er das tat, dann wollte er auch die Annehmlichkeiten haben!

Für einen winzigen Augenblick erlaubte er sich, seine Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen. Verdammt ja, er wollte die Annehmlichkeiten habe. Vorzugsweise mit Mila. Er würde sie nicht ständig ärgern! Aber sie war ja mit diesem Schwachkopf Padfood zusammen!

_'Dafür, dass ich keine Beziehung führe, muss ich verflucht oft den Karren aus dem Dreck ziehen und mich entschuldigen´,_ dachte er grimmig lächelnd. Aber heute nicht. Er würde kein gutes Wort mehr einlegen. Weder bei Lily – und schon gar nicht bei Mila! Vielleicht kam sie dann endlich zur Vernunft und erkannte, dass Sirius sie gar nicht richtig zu schätzen wusste.

Er bog in die Straße zu James Elternhaus ein und entdeckte aus den Augenwinkeln eine kleine, grau-braune Ratte, die flink über den Bürgersteig huschte. Er musste sich mal wieder bei Peter melden. Seit er diesen neuen Job hatte, sahen sie ihn kaum noch. Die Ratte stutzte kurz und rannte dann umso schneller ins nächste Gebüsch.

Vermutlich hatte sie sein verändertes Blut wahrgenommen und nahm jetzt die Pfoten in die … Pfoten.

_´Okay, Memo an Dich selbst, Moony! Du brauchst dringend bessere Witze!'_

Er vergrub die Nase wieder in seinem Schal – wenn er dies´ nicht getan hätte, hätte er vielleicht den vertrauten Geruch Wormtails wahrgenommen. Er stampfte ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Füßen, in der Hoffnung ein bisschen Wärme in seine Knochen zu bekommen und zog beide Hände hervor, um klopfen zu können. Niemand antwortete.

Verdutzt klopfte er noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter, doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Remus griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn. Doch die Tür bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er rüttelte und rüttelte, doch nichts tat sich. Mit einem Mal stellten sich seine gesamten Werwolf-Instinkte auf Gefahr und er warf sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür. „LILY? MILA?"

Verdammt!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken sprang er zwei Schritte zurück, riss den Zauberstab hervor und zielte mit ihm auf die Tür.

„ALO HOMORA!" brüllte er und mit einem lauten Krachen flog die Tür auf. Ein unheimlicher Sog entstand und nahm ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen, während sich das Haus wieder mit Sauerstoff füllte. Panisch rannte Moony ins Innere, die Namen der beiden Frauen rufend. Niemand antwortete. Er suchte jedes Zimmer ab, fand aber niemanden. Seine anfängliche Erleichterung wich schnell heftiger Sorge. Wo steckten die Beiden denn nur?

* * *

„Mila schau´ mal! Ist das nicht süß?" Die Winkelgasse hatte Lilys Bedarf an Möglichkeiten der Geldausgabe für ihr Baby schnell nicht mehr decken können, weshalb sie mittlerweile in einem Muggel-Kaufhaus standen, deren Baby-Abteilung deutlich größer war.

Verzückt tauchte der rote Schopf Lilys´ zwischen zwei Kleiderständern auf und präsentierte den mittlerweile vermutlich 180. Strampler. Dunkellila mit einer großen, gelben Muggel-Quietscheente darauf. Mila lachte leise, während Lily wieder zwischen der Babybekleidung verschwand. Das arme Kind würde vermutlich viel zu schnell wachsen, als das es jeden dieser Strampler auch nur einmal hätte tragen können.

„Lily, hör´ jetzt endlich auf und komm her. Dein Sohn braucht schließlich auch ein Bett, oder?" Sie hatte sich recht schnell darauf eingelassen, von einem Sohn zu sprechen – Lily war sich schließlich mehr als sicher darüber!

Blitzschnell ließ die Freundin alle Strampler fallen und war sofort neben Mila, die bereits eines der Kinderbettchen genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Bei Merlin, ist das schööön!" seufzte sie begeistert. Sie öffnete Schubladen, Schranktüren und fand sogar etwas Verzückendes an einem schlichten, weißen Windeleimer. Mila beobachtete sie dabei einfach lächelnd – und ganz eindeutig neidisch. Sie wollte auch ein Baby. Vorzugsweise mit den dunklen Augen und dem schwarzen Haar des Mannes, der ihr vermutlich heute Abend den Kopf abreißen würde.

„Das will ich", verkündete Lily und deutete auf eine Kinderzimmer-Kombination aus hellem Holz.

„Dann merke Dir, wo es war, und komm mit James später wieder", schlug Mila vor, erntete aber nur einen bösen Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Nein! Ich werde es jetzt kaufen!"

„Und der werdende Vater hat nichts dazu zu sagen?" fragte Mila überrascht.

„Pah! Der kann froh sein, wenn ich ihn überhaupt an das Baby ranlasse", schnaubte Lily angriffslustig und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. „WIR", sie machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, „können ihn nämlich grade gar nicht leiden."

„Okay, okay, schon gut. Aber lass es uns trotzdem später kaufen, okay?" Es war überdeutlich, dass sie mit ´wir´ sich und das Baby meinte.

_´Armes Ding. Du wirst als Erstes lernen, zwischen Deinen hitzköpfigen Eltern zu schlichten.'_

Das Thema James Potter tunlichst für den Rest des Tages meidend, folgte Mila ihrer Freundin durch alle erdenklichen Geschäfte, kaufte Umstandkleider, noch mehr Babystrampler, einen Badewanne, Rasseln, Kuscheltiere, Schnuller und alles, was der werdenden Mutter noch so ins Auge fiel. Prongs würde nach diesem Tag vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so reich sein wie zuvor …

* * *

_Da sieht man´s wieder – Shopping-Exzesse können Leben retten … (SMLE!) Aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass James und Sirius nicht einfach darüber hinweggehen werden … Oder was glaubt ihr?_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Süßen! Habe heute nicht allzu viel Zeit, da meine Beta-Leserin Remus Bride und ich den Angriff unserer Katzenarmee planen müssen. General Krumbein, rufen Sie ihre Truppen zusammen! Ist auch nur ein kürzeres Kapitel, dafür aber voller Gefühl! Ich schmelze immer noch für Sirius dahin … (Seufz!) Viel Spaß!_

**Lia:** Jaja. Rachedurst ist was Schönes …

**Imobilus:** Keine Sorge – nachdem ich gestern diese Geschichte rotz und Wasser heulend beendet habe, wird Moony in der nächsten Geschichte vermutlich nur gestreichelt … obwohl … na ja, nicht nur, wäre ja auch langweilig! Aber er wird sich nicht beschweren können.

**Uli:** Das Theater gibt es – aber ich denke, dass Lily dabei recht kleine Brötchen backe wird … Da schreit jemand anderer. Es sind jetzt übrigens ganz offiziell noch 6 Kapitel bis zum Ende. (Schluchz!)

**Pia:** Du meine Güte, ist die Review lang! DANKE SCHÖN! Ich persönlich wäre für den Gleichberechtigungskurs für Padfood und Prongs. Aber so sind die Männer nun mal – und wir Mädels lassen und ab und zu ja auch gern beschützen. Ich zumindest! Ich bin übrigens das skD betreffend ganz Deiner Meinung! Und die Klatscher-Tapete werde ich James auch vorschlagen (Lol!)

**SilverHoney:** Leider muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Lily und James … in ca. 5 Kapitel ... nein, ich fange jetzt nicht wieder an zu tropfen … Aber meine neue Story ist schon in Arbeit. Und die wird wieder schöner! Versprochen!

**Kapitel 37**

Gegen Abend, als sie beide mit Unmengen von Tüten und Taschen beladen waren, schaffte Milena es endlich, Lily zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Sie passten kaum in den Kamin des ´Tropfenden Kessels´ mit all ihrem Gepäck.

Mila war die Erste, die aus dem Kamin stieg. Sie schrak heftig zusammen, als sie sich plötzlich einem Zauberstab entgegensah, direkt auf ihr Herz gerichtet. Erschrocken schrie sie auf. Lily, die nur Sekunden später hinter ihr auftauchte, schrie ebenfalls.

„Mila?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme und der Zauberstab wurde gesenkt. Kingsley Shaklebolt sah sie überrascht an. „Wo habt ihr beide gesteckt? James und Sirius haben den ganzen Orden …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da mehrere Menschen, unter anderem auch die beiden grade Genannten in die Küche stürmten und beim Anblick der beiden jungen Frauen stutzten.

James starrte seine Frau einen Moment lang an, bevor er nach vorn stürmte und sie so heftig an sich zog, dass Lily nur strauchelte und alle Taschen fallen ließ, um sich an seinem Auroren-Umhang festzuhalten.

„James! James, ich kriege keine Luft mehr!" protestierte sie, gedämpft durch den Stoff seines Hemdes. Er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern strich mit zitternder Hand über ihren Rücken. Die Tatsache, dass er zitterte – und zwar wie Espenlaub, wenn sie ehrlich war – ließ sie verstummen und ihre Gegenwehr erlahmen.

Sirius war da weniger zärtlich. Nachdem er mit einem schnellen Blick erkannt hatte, dass Mila weder blutete noch sonst schwer verletzt zu sein schien, begann er damit sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst anzuschreien.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich jedes Wort verstehen – nur Dinge wie „Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht" und „stures Weibsbild" drangen zu ihr durch.

Während Sirius also weiter zeterte und James sich durch wackelige Knie immer mehr auf Lily stützen musste, kämpfte sich endlich Moony durch die restlichen Ordensmitglieder und entdeckte beide Frauen. Ohne auf Sirius zu achten, nahm er Mila schlichtweg in die Arme. Der war sowieso viel zu sehr in Rage, als dass er sich großartig darüber hätte beschweren können. Überrascht ließ sie es geschehen.

„Was ist denn nur los, Remus?"

„Ihr habt uns den größten Schreck aller Zeiten eingejagt", erklärte dieser seufzend. „Es gab heute Morgen einen Todesser-Anschlag. Auf Godric Hollow. Und ihr solltet wohl das Ziel sein."

Völlig entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Was?"

Er nickte nur und ließ sie los. Nach dieser furchtbaren Eröffnung begriff Mila das Verhalten von Prongs und Padfood. Zwei Anschläge in so rascher Folge. Dieses Mal deutlich gegen sie gerichtet. Und Lily und sie waren einkaufen gewesen.

Schlechtes Gewissen regte sich in ihr. Sirius teufelte immer noch völlig ungehalten, schimpfte und fluchte und auch James hatte begonnen, Lily Vorwürfe zu machen – allerdings deutlich leiser und nicht so ganz ernst gemeint.

Marlene McKinnon, ebenfalls Ordensmitglied, eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren, stand in unmittelbarer Nähe, neben Kingsley, und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Könntest Du ihm jetzt bitte endlich das Maul stopfen, Mila?" schrie sie gegen Sirius an und verdrehte die Augen. „Da wird man ja taub von." Mehrere in ihrem Umkreis nickten bekräftigend, was Mila dazu brachte, Sirius einfach am Revers seines Auroren-Umhangs zu packen und seine Lippen mit den ihren zu verschließen. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille, während er sie fest an sich zog und deutlich erleichtert die Schultern sinken ließ.

Und Remus war nicht mal böse über diesen Kuss. Seine Wut von heute Morgen hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sehr Padfood die Wände hoch gegangen war, nachdem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, Mila und Lily seien verschwunden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Prongs fast ruhig geblieben.

Nur sehr widerstrebend löste sie schließlich den Kuss und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, die Stirn gegen seine lehnend und seine Hände ergreifend. Sirius ließ es geschehen, vergeblich versuchend, die Wut auf sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch schließlich erwiderte er ihr Lächeln. „Alles ist gut", beschwichtigte sie leise, seine Hände leicht drückend. Er nickte nur kurz. „Versprich´ mir, dass ihr das nie wieder tut. Okay?" Wieder nickte sie und er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Gut."

* * *

Etwas später, nach einem reichhaltigen Abendessen, zu dem alle anwesenden Ordensmitglieder eingeladen worden waren, erschien Dumbledore in Godric Hollow und bat Prongs und Lily zu einem privaten Gespräch, seinen Blick auf die Anwesenden um sie herum richtend. Alle verließen den Raum – nur Mila und Sirius blieben, wo sie waren.

„Schon in Ordnung, Dumbledore. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander", erklärte Lily, immer noch auf James Schoß sitzend – irgendwie schien er sie nicht mehr als 1 Meter von ihm Abstand nehmen lassen zu wollen … Moony saß derweilen draußen im Garten mit Marlene und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr.

Der ältere Zauberer nickte nur. „Gut."

Er schloss die Tür zum voll gestopften Esszimmer und wandte sich dann zu den Vieren um.

„Ich denke, dass ihr euch bereits Gedanken über den heutigen Anschlag gemacht habt?" Alle nickten nur stumm. „Dieses Mal … denke ich, dass es kein Zufall gewesen ist, dass der Anschlag Lily und Mila treffen sollte." Er sah von einer jungen Frau zur anderen und wieder zurück.

„Nein", verbesserte er sich sofort, „vielmehr denke ich, dass es in Milas Fall doch ein Zufall war. Sozusagen ein Opfer, dass man bereit war einzugehen. Dieser Anschlag galt euch beiden, James. Dir und Deiner Frau."

„Aber warum uns?" fragte James leise, Lily noch ein Stückchen enger an sich ziehend.

Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Ich denke, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger es auf euer Kind abgesehen haben."

„WAS?"

In kurzen Worten berichtete er von der Prophezeiung seiner neuen Wahrsage-Lehrerin. Er endete mit einem leisen Seufzen. „Und die einzigen Kinder, die diese Prophezeiung erfüllen würden ist entweder das der Longbottoms – oder euer Baby. Voldemort wird nichts unversucht lassen …"

James war erschreckend blass geworden bei den Worten seines ehemaligen Professors. Sollten all seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen Realität werden? Würde er Lily und sein Baby verlieren?

„Dann müssen wir ihn eben aufhalten!" Sirius war aufgestanden und sah Dumbledore mit festem Blick an, bevor er sich zu seinen besten Freunden umwandte. „Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass euch etwas passiert! Keinem von euch!" Er wirkte so entschlossen bei seinen Worten, dass Lily nur stumm und dankbar lächeln konnte.

„Wir müssen euch auf jeden Fall gut bewachen", ergänzte Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln in Padfoods Richtung. Freundschaft war ein mächtiger Verbündeter. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir damit beginnen, das Haus gegen solche Angriffe wie heute abzuschirmen. Und weder die Longbottoms noch ihr werdet ohne Begleitung bleiben. Nur der Himmel weiß, was Voldemort als nächstes plant." Alle Anwesenden nickten. „Nun gut. Dann werde ich den Rest des Ordens darüber informieren."

* * *

Der Abend verging rasch, während sich alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes in Godric Hollow versammelten und Pläne schmiegten für den Schutz der Potters und Longbottoms. Peter Pettigrews Entsetzen darüber, James und Lily lebend vorzufinden, fiel in der allgemeinen Hektik aber nicht auf. Und seine plötzliche Blässe schrieben die, denen sie auffiel, der Sorge um seine langjährigen Freunde zu.

Lily und Alice wurden als Schwangere in Stühle verfrachtet und dann erst einmal außer Acht gelassen, während sich jeder Anwesende darüber ausließ, wie man die beiden betroffenen Familien vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern schützen konnte – von der möglichen Rettung der Zauberergesellschaft durch eines der beiden ungeborenen Kinder sprach allerdings niemand ein Wort.

Mila sah dem Ganzen ein paar Minuten zu, bevor sie schweigend Sirius Hand ergriff und ihn aus der Masse zog. Draußen im Garten fand sie endlich ein ungestörtes Plätzchen, drückte ihn auf die Bank und ließ sich selbst rittlings auf seinem Schoss nieder. Sich eng an ihn schmiegend schwieg sie eine ganze Weile, nur seine Wärme und Nähe wahrnehmend, während er damit begann, stumm seine Hände in ihrem Haar zu vergraben und mit seinen Fingern sanft hindurch zufahren.

Seufzend genoss sie seine Zärtlichkeiten, schob ihre eigenen Hände unter sein Hemd. Sie brauchte einfach diesen Kontakt zu ihm. Und er zu ihr. Ohne etwas zwischen ihnen.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit mit tonloser Stimme. „Was, wenn Voldemort gewinnt? Wenn ich … wenn ich Dich verliere?"

„Du wirst mich niemals verlieren", antwortete er, blicklos zu den Sternen über ihnen hinaufschauend.

„Was macht Dich da so sicher?" Er konnte die unterdrückten Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören.

Fast schon schützend umschloss er ihren schlanken Körper mit beiden Armen.

„Weil Du ein Teil von mir bist. Genauso wie ich von Dir."

Leise schniefend sah Mila zu ihm auf, in diese dunklen, blitzenden Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Sanft zeichnete Sirius mit einem Finger die Kontur ihrer vollen, weichen Unterlippe nach.

Jetzt wäre eigentlich der perfekte Augenblick, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie … von ganzem Herzen …

Innerlich seufzte er frustriert. Er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, beschwichtigte ihn damit, dass er es ihr irgendwann schon sagen würde. Irgendwann. Nur nicht heute.

Er umschloss ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. In der Hoffnung, dass sie verstand, was er mit seinem Körper auszudrücken versuchte.

Mila schmolz förmlich in Sirius Kuss, ergab sich ihm, ließ ihre Gefühle auf ihn übergehen und nahm die seinen in sich auf. Sie verwandelte ihrer beider Liebe in einen stetigen Kreislauf, ein alles einhüllendes Gefühl, dass die Welt um sie herum unwichtig machte. All die Angst, all das Unausgesprochene zwischen ihnen verschwand. Und ließ nur sie zurück.

Erst eine halbe Ewigkeit später sagten sie wieder etwas. Einfach diese Verbundenheit zwischen sich spürend, hatten sie es nicht gewagt sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, dass diesen Moment vielleicht zerstört hätte. Es war Sirius, der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.

„Ich mag es, wenn Du das tust."

„Was tue ich denn?" fragte sie leise, ihre Wange gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Mich mit Dir ausfüllen", antwortete er leise und konnte nichts gegen das kleine Lächeln tun, welches sich auf seine Lippen schlich. Sie lachte leise, ein wohliger Laut, der ihm die Knie auf seltsame, angenehme Weise weich werden ließ.

„Es hat eben manchmal nur Vorteile, eine Howler zu sein." Sie seufzte und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Vermutlich würde man eine Brechstange benötigen, um sie wieder von ihm zu lösen.

„Wie es wohl mit dem Ritual sein würde!"

„Ritual?" fragte er überrascht und neigte dem Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Hmm", erwiderte sie schläfrig. „Mein Volk liebt nur ein einziges Mal wirklich. Und wenn sie diesen besonderen Menschen gefunden haben, verbinden sie sich in einer Art Ritus. Die Beiden verschmelzen dann völlig, teilen Gedanken und Gefühle, spüren sich selbst dann, wenn sie physisch voneinander getrennt sind."

„Sie teilen Gefühle?"

„Ja."

„Jedes Gefühl?" Ein seltsames Flattern in der Magengegend ließ seine Stimme ein wenig heiser klingen. Sie nickte.

„Auch …?" Er ließ die Frage unvollendet, sodass sie fragend zu ihm aufsah. Er wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Mila wollte eigentlich mit ihm schimpfen, dass er schon wieder nur an das Eine dachte, als ihr klar wurde, worauf er anspielte. Aber sie musste bei seinem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck selbst schmunzeln. Außerdem errötete sie ungebeten ein wenig – etwas, dass Sirius leise lachen ließ.

„Wenn Du Dir nicht sicher bist – ich bin gern Dein Versuchskaninchen …"

Sie knuffte ihm gegen die Schulter. „Du bist wirklich ein Ferkel, Sirius Black."

„Und genau das liebst Du so an mir."

Sie lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und erhob sich von seinem Schoss. Unwillkürlich fühlte er sich ohne ihren Körper an seinem furchtbar einsam. Mila ergriff seine Hand und zwinkerte.

„Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen. Sonst beschließen sie noch irgendwelche eigenartigen Dinge ohne uns."

Sirius folgte ihr zurück ins Haus – und während er den Blick über diese wunderbare Frau wandern ließ, fragte er sich, warum es ihm in einer beiläufigen Situation so leicht fiel, _ES_ zu sagen. Er liebte Essen! Er liebte Quidditch! Warum fiel es ihm dann so schwer, es IHR zu gestehen?

_Ich liebe Dich, Milena Elisabeth Laundry!'_ Diese wenigen Worte zwangen ihn einfach in die Knie.

* * *

_So. Kurzes Kapitel, dafür aber um so mehr Romantik! Wenn Sirius nur wüsste, was wir wissen … dann würde er vermutlich über seinen Schatten springen … Seufz! Ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen vom Kuscheln mit Padfood träumen. Und ihr? Könntet ihr wohl? So eine klitzeklitzekleine Review? Bitte!_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** Dann kommen wir mal nach der ganzen Schwarzseherei in den letzten beiden Kapiteln zu etwas Erfreulicherem. Training für die Lachmuskeln ist angesagt, Leute! Und keine Sorge, ich mache mir momentan keine Illusionen über die zu erwartenden Reviews, da ihr alle, wie ich auch, grade vermutlich Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz verschlingt! Es wird also vermutlich auch ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich das nächste Kapitel poste. Trotzdem baue ich darauf, dass ich ein paar Reviews kriege. Bitte, bitte! Denkt an mein armes Autorinnen-Herz!_

**Imobilus:** Wie gesagt, kein Problem wegen der Review-Verzögerung. Ich schmökere momentan ja selbst … (SMILE!) Und das ist dann auch als Aufheiterung gedacht. Laut meiner Beta-Leserin ist Band 6 ja nicht so wahnsinnig positiv … Mal sehen.

**Pia:** Alle fahren in Urlaub, nur ich muss mich hier auf meine Freiberuflichkeit vorbereiten. (Schmoll!) Nein, quatsch! Ich hoffe, Du hast Deinen Urlaub genossen und bist gut erholt zu uns zurückgekehrt. Musste übrigens heftig bei Deinem Vorschlag, Sirius hätte Mila seine Unschuld nach dem Ritual ja „faxen" können, schmunzeln – man stelle ich das bildlich vor. „Hey Babe! Ich bin´s Padfood. Du, ich sitz hier grade in Askaban rum und dachte mir, melde Dich doch mal kurz! Ach ja, und übrigens – ich bin unschuldig!" Hihihihihi!

**Remus Bride:** Du kennst Padfood doch! Er ist ein bisschen – wie sage ich es jetzt – irrational, wenn er sich Sorgen macht! Siehe die Aktion in meiner ersten Geschichte, wo er dem Ministerium in die Arme läuft! (Seufz!)

**Uli:** Natürlich verstehe ich Dich! Ich hab´ doch auch geschwitzt wie sonst was, wenn ich an das Ende gedacht habe. Aber Die nächste Geschichte ist schon in Arbeit – und meine Beta-Leserin heult zwar auch – aber vor Lachen! (Zwinker!) Keine Sorge!

**Hasibär:** Danke für das Kompliment. Und zum Thema Kniff – bin eben eher eine Schnulzautorin als alles andere …

**Cdt: **Kein Problem, jetzt bist Du ja wieder bei uns. Und Du kannst noch zu 5 Kapiteln Dein Lob hinterlassen! (Zwinker!)

**ClaireBlack:** Jajaja. (Smile!) Ich bin ja schon dabei!

**SilverHoney:** Nicht weinen. Alles hat eben ein Ende. Aber die nächste Geschichte kommt. Und wo ich es doch schon geschafft habe, Dich für James zu erwärmen – vielleicht schaffe ich das auch bei Moony und Du liegst ihm auch noch zu Füßen. (Zwinker!)

**Kapitel 38**

James Potter war mit Sicherheit der glücklichste Mensch der Welt! Und das, obwohl er und seine Frau keine Sekunde mehr für sich zu haben schienen und fast in Godric Hollow eingesperrt wurden. Manchmal wunderte er sich fast schon, dass die wachhabenden Mitglieder des Ordens nicht zwischen ihnen schliefen …

Aber das war egal. Es war auch egal, dass Dumbledore es letztendlich für besser erachtet hatte, mit der Aurorenausbildung früher aufzuhören. Er hatte Lily. Und er genoss es, den ganzen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen und dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr Bauch - und damit sein Kind - heranwuchsen.

Er huschte um sie her wie ein geschäftiger Hauself, nahm ihr jede Kleinigkeit ab und verhätschelte sie, wo er nur Gelegenheit bekam. Mit dem Ergebnis, das Lily von Tag zu Tag gereizter wurde. Es ärgerte sie fürchterlich, dass er sie behandelte, als würde mit wachsendem Bauchumfang ihre Hirnmasse proportional abnehmen.

Und als sie ihm dies´ erneut in einem recht lauten Streit an den Kopf warf, lächelte er nur ein nachsichtiges Lächeln und erklärte ihr, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung sei, dass sie momentan etwas gereizt wirkte. Ihre Hormonumstellung … Weiter war er nicht gekommen, da Lily aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war und die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte.

Sirius, der an diesem Abend als Wachposten auserkoren war, lachte sich fast unter den Tisch, als Lily dazu überging nur noch mit Hilfe ihres ungeborenen Kindes mit James zu kommunizieren.

„Harry, sag´ deinem Vater bitte, dass er der größte Kürbiskopf dieses Universums ist!"

Padfood hatte den Schluck Kürbissaft, den er grade versucht hatte zu trinken, fast über den gesamten Tisch gespuckt. James hingegen hatte ihr nur über den Tisch ein sanftes Lächeln zugeworfen und ihr erklärt, dass sie dem Baby erst erklären müsse, was ein Kürbiskopf sei, damit er ihn nach der Geburt auch erkannte.

Sirius Schultern bebten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, während Lily sich nur in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte und zärtlich über ihren gewölbtem Leib strich.

„Sag´ Deinem Erzeuger bitte, dass Du Gott sei Dank die Intelligenz Deiner Mutter geerbt hast und daher sehr wohl weißt, was ein Kürbiskopf ist."

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Schatz!"

Sirius verzichtete freiwillig auf den Nachtisch, in der Befürchtung an seinem Pudding elendig ersticken zu müssen, wenn er weiter so lachte.

Nach dem Abendessen erdolchte Lily ihren Mann stumm mit Blicken, als er sie auf die Couch verfrachtete und ihr erklärte, sie müsse sich nur ausruhen, während er die Küche aufräumen würde. Nachdem er wirklich in Richtung Küche verschwunden war und recht schnell leises Geklappere von Geschirr ertönte, ließ sich Sirius grinsend neben seiner besten Freundin nieder. Lily war grade dabei, alle Kissen unter ihren Füßen oder in ihrem Rücken hervorzukramen und neben sich auf dem Boden aufzutürmen.

„Darf ich mich überhaupt so nah zu Dir setzen?" fragte er glucksend. „Nicht, dass er mich deshalb später zum Duell fordert."

Lily schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vermutlich käme er auf diese Idee … Padfood, HILFE! Ich werde noch irre mit diesem Mann!"

„Er ist halt sehr besorgt um euch."

Sie schnitt eine vielsagende Grimasse und wollte noch etwas sagen. Doch sie hielt abrupt inne und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Alarmiert sah Padfood sie von der Seite an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lil?"

Sie nickte, blickte ihn an und streckte dann die Hand nach ihm aus. „Gib mir Deine Hand, Sirius."

Er folgte ihrer Bitte mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie platzierte seine Finger auf ihrem Bauch und mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck spürte er leichtes – Gestrampel.

„Harry, dass ist Sirius", flüsterte Lily derweilen leise in Richtung des Babys. „Dein Pate."

Überrascht blickte Sirius zu ihr auf. „Ich?" Er sollte Pate sein?

Lily nickte nur lächelnd. „Oder möchtest Du nicht?"

„So ein Unsinn", brauste Padfood auf, bevor er schluckte. „Aber warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Weil James und ich uns wünschen, dass Du auf unser Baby Acht gibst, Sirius. Sollte uns beiden jemals etwas …"

„Sag´ so etwas nicht!"

Sie seufzte leise. „Es ist Krieg, Sirius. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist da. Besonders wegen dieser dummen Prophezeiung. Dumbledore hat Recht – Voldemort wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er unsere Familie ausgelöscht hat. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass es ihm gelingen könnte. Aber ich möchte wenigstens wissen, dass unser Sohn auch in diesem Fall sicher wäre. Und wo könnte er sicherer sein als bei Mila und Dir?"

Sirius schwieg einen Moment, nicht sicher, ob er eine solch immense Verantwortung tragen konnte. Er war noch nie für jemanden verantwortlich gewesen. Bisher hatte er sich nur um sich kümmern müssen. Konnte er für ein Kind sorgen?

Er seufzte und drängte die Zweifel vehement zurück. Er würde es noch nicht herausfinden müssen. James und Lily würde einfach nichts passieren. Dafür würde er sorgen!

Padfood nickte Lily zu und lächelte leicht. „Wenn ihr mich wirklich wollt, wird es mir eine große Ehre sein!"

Sie strahlte und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Danke!"

Sich erneut ihrem Bauch und dem Kind darin zuwendend, erklärte sie feierlich: „Siehst Du, mein Schatz! Sirius wird immer auf Dich Acht geben - genauso wie Daddy, Tante Mila, Onkel Remus, Onkel Peter und ich."

Ehrfürchtig wartete Sirius auf erneutes Gestrampel und wurde prompt mit einem festen Tritt gegen seine Handfläche belohnt.

„Autsch", stöhnte Lily kurz.

„Oh, entschuldige. War ich das?"

Sie schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Nein - das ist seine Art ´hallo´ zu sagen. Harry scheint nur manchmal zu vergessen, dass seine Mutter noch dazwischen ist."

„Kräftiger kleiner Hosenscheißer", stellte Padfood nicht ohne hörbaren Stolz in der Stimme fest.

„Wenn man James reden hört, wird er später mal der beste Quidditch-Spieler Englands."

„Die richtigen Gene hat er ja", erklang Prongs Stimme von der Eingangstür zum Wohnzimmer. Er trocknete sich grade die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

„Sag´ bloß, Du hast nach Muggelart gespült?" fragte sie verblüfft, seine verschrumpelten Hände musternd. Er streckte ihr vielsagend die Zunge raus.

„Wer macht mir denn ständig Vorwürfe, ich tue nichts mit meinen eigenen Händen."

„DAS habe ich nie gesagt", erklärte Lily und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich sagte nur, dass Du SONST NICHTS mit Deinen eigenen Händen …"

„Okay, okay, Schluss jetzt", verkündete Sirius und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht in allen Einzelheiten erfahren muss. Los, ab ins Bett mit euch! Ich schlafe hier auf der Couch!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erschien dann Dädalus Diggel zur Ablösung und Sirius machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, zu Milena. Jeder Muskel in ihm schien beschlossen zu haben zu schmerzen – verdammte Couch, irgendwann würde er vermutlich nicht mehr von dem unbequemen Ding runterkommen.

Nachdem er alle Schutzzauber aufgehoben hatte – er fühlte sich nach diesem Anschlag einfach wohler, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung schlief und er persönlich für extrastarke Schutzzauber sorgen konnte –schlich er sich hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie schlief immer noch. Völlig ruhig.

Er konnte nichts gegen den Drang tun, zu überprüfen, ob sie auch wirklich noch atmete. So langsam wurde er paranoid … Doch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, während sie sein Kopfkissen fest an sich gekuschelt hielt.

Sirius lächelte, während er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälte und zu ihr unter die Bettdecke kroch. Sie fest in seine Arme ziehend, sog er ihren Duft tief in sich ein und schloss die Augen. Schmerzende Muskeln waren schnell vergessen, während ihre Wärme ihn einhüllte.

Eine ganze Weile lag er einfach nur da und lauschte auf ihren Atem, bis er spürte, wie sie langsam neben ihm erwachte.

Na endlich!

Ihr Atemrhytmus beschleunigte sich ein wenig und sie bewegte sich neben ihm. Lächelnd zog er sie fester an sich und biss ihr sanft in die Schulter. Sie erschauerte unwillkürlich. „Au", murmelte sie verschlafen und nicht wirklich überzeugend. Sirius lachte leise, während sie sich in seinen Armen umwandte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Bereitwillig ließ sie sich küssen, bevor ihre Augenlieder langsam begannen zu flattern. Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

„Guten Morgen."

„Einen wunderbaren Morgen auch Dir", erwiderte er, während eine seiner Hände sich dezent unter ihr Shirt schummelte. Mila kicherte leise und versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

„Sei nicht so grausam", bat er nahe ihrem Hals. Und während eine Gänsehaut, hervorgerufen durch seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Haut, über ihren Körper glitt, war Mila fast versucht ihm nachzugeben.

„Aber wir haben doch versprochen, für James und Lily …", protestierte sie halbherzig. Weiter kam sie nicht, da seine Lippen die ihren verschlossen und so jeden Protest davon schmelzen ließen – genauso wie seine Hände dies´ taten, die ihren Körper in lodernde Flammen setzte.

„Später", murmelte er nur mit rauer Stimme.

„Aber nur dieses eine Mal", seufzte sie, während er sie aus den wenigen Kleidungsstücken schälte, die sie trug. Sie spürte, wie er sie auf den Bauch drehte und sanft ihre Schenkel spreizte. Seine warme Haut fühlte sich himmlisch an. Und als er endlich völlig mühelos in sie eindrang, waren alle Versprechungen sowieso vergessen. Und überhaupt … als ob es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde.

* * *

„Wieso musste sich Lily auch ein Muggel-Kinderzimmer aussuchen!"

„Shhhh! Sirius Black, benutze dieses Wort hier nicht! Zumindest nicht in dieser Lautstärke."

Er verdrehte die Augen, während er hinter Mila herstapfte, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Er hätte sich einfach nicht dazu breit schlagen lassen sollen. Nur weil James und Lily das Haus nicht verlassen durften, war das noch lange kein Grund, den Paten ihres Kindes in ein Muggel-Kaufhaus zu schicken.

Ein MUGGEL-Kaufhaus!

Er hatte nicht mal hierher apparieren dürfen und hatte mit Mila durch den mittlerweile fallenden Schnee stapfen müssen! Das Einzige, was ihn wenigstens ein wenig versöhnt hatte war der versprochene heiße Wein. Das Zeug hatte verdammt gut gerochen, als er mit ihr an einer dieser kleinen Häuschen vorbeigegangen war.

Mila, die sich natürlich hier pudelwohl zu fühlen schien, hatte mittlerweile einen Verkäufer ausfindig gemacht und verhandelte mit ihm über dieses Kinderzimmer. Ganz hübsches Model, aber völlig unmagisch. Kein Anti-Plumps-Mechanismus, der das Baby davon abhalten würde, sich von der Wickelkommode zu rollen und auch kein magischer Windel-Ex-Abwurf, der die stinkenden Dinger sofort beseitigte.

Ein Thema, bei dem es ihn schauderte. Wehe, jemand würde von ihm verlangen, Windeln zu wechseln!

Lily übertrieb es deutlich mit ihrem Wunsch, das Kind auch von vornherein an die Muggelwelt zu gewöhnen. Und James ließ das auch noch durchgehen! Also sein Kind würde sicher magische Wiegen, die nie aufhörten zu schaukeln, und den ganzen Kram bekommen!

„Sollen wir es liefern?" fragte der Verkäufer mit einem freundlichem Lächeln, das Sirius dazu veranlasste, diesem Muggel-Futzi einen giftigen Black´schen Blick zuzuwerfen. Mila schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, wir werden es sofort mitnehmen."

Überrascht hob der Verkäufer eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und begann, Pakete vor ihnen aufzuhäufen.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie das schaffen?"

„Ja, danke. Ich habe ja einen starken Mann dabei."

Jawohl, dass hatte sie. Obwohl – hieß dass, das er den ganzen Kram dort tragen musste? Offensichtlich, denn Mila begann damit, sich zwei Pakete unter die Arme zu klemmen. Was natürlich heftig gegen Sirius´ Gentleman-Gen verstieß!

Und ob er so was hatte! Wer hätte das schon bezweifelt!

„Süße, meinst Du nicht, ich könnte …?" schlug er vor. Er müsste seinen Zauberstab ja nur ganz kurz hervorziehen.

Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der „Nicht hier!" zu schreien schien – also bückte Padfood sich seufzend und wuchtete den Rest des Kinderzimmers hoch. Vermutlich hätten sie beide sich das Genick gebrochen, bevor sie in Godric Hollow ankamen.

Zielstrebig ging Mila auf den Fahrstuhl zu und drückte mit einiger Mühe den Knopf. Als endlich die Tür aufging, war Sirius bereits der Schweiß ausgebrochen. Nicht mal Hauselfen mussten so schweres Zeug mit ihren eigenen Händen tragen! Warum also er?

Nachdem die Tür des Fahrstuhls sich hinter ihnen schloss, ließ er alles zu Boden poltern und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er ignorierte Milas warnendes Zischen – und im Nu waren die gesamten Päckchen auf die Größe von Streichholzschachtel geschrumpft. „Siehst Du?" erklärte er triumphierend. „Und keiner hat´s gesehen!"

„Sirius, hier gibt es KAMERAS!"

„Was gibt es hier?"

Sie holte tief Luft, vermutlich um ihm wieder mal einen Vortrag über Muggel-Dinge zu halten, doch da er nicht wirklich interessiert schien und viel lieber die gesamten Päckchen in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ, ließ sie seufzend die Luft entweichen.

„Schon gut."

Denn der Kram war wirklich schwer gewesen – irgendwie war Mila ihm dankbar, dass er die Sachen verzaubert hatte. Was sie ihm gegenüber allerdings nicht zugeben würde …

Sirius richtete sich wieder auf und grinste sie an. „Jetzt wo ich so brav war und keinen Muggel ´Muggel´ genannt habe – kriege ich meinen heißen Wein?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen, konnte das Zucken der Mundwinkel aber nicht ganz verbergen. „Ja, Sirius. Du bekommst Deinen Glühwein."

Und nachdem er diesen mit deutlichem Genuss geschlürft hatte, brachte er sie sogar dazu, in einer Seitenstraße zu disapperieren und nicht wieder den ganzen Weg zurück zur Bushaltestelle zu laufen.

* * *

Nachdem sie Dädalus mit gezogenem Zauberstab an der Eingangstür begrüßt und Lily sich endlich von der Couch hoch gekämpft hatte – obwohl sie erst im 4. Monat war und ihr Bauch ihr eigentlich noch keine großen Mühen machen sollte, tat James augenscheinlich alles, um das zu erledigen, denn sie war mal wieder begraben in einem extraweichen Sessel, unter Decken und Kissen – bewunderte sie erst einmal 5 Minuten die eingepackten Pakete, die Sirius schnell zurück in Orginalgröße gezaubert hatte. Etwas, was Padfood genug Gelegenheit gab, um James bittere Vorwürfe über diesen unzumutbaren Vormittag zu machen.

Während Sirius also seinem besten Freund berichtete, was für ´furchtbare Qualen´ er hatte erleiden müssen – Prongs ließ dies´ mit einem Grinsen über sich ergehen – begann Lily damit, die Pakete aufzureißen und somit Schrauben, Holzplatten und andere Dinge zu Tage zu fördern. Als die beiden Jungs aus der Küche zurück kehrten, fanden sie zwei Frauen mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn über Bau-Anleitungen brütend, beide einen Schraubenzieher in der Hand.

Verständnislos betrachtete James das Werkzeug in der Hand seiner Frau. „Schatz? Was tust Du da?"

„Bauen", antwortete Lily, nur um von dem Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand aufzusehen und den Schraubenzieher wie eine Waffe auf ihren Mann zu richten. „Und wenn Du jetzt behauptest, ich könne so etwas ja gar nicht oder ich wäre zu schwanger, um lesen zu können, findest Du das hier zwischen Deinen Rippen wieder!"

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, während er interessiert beobachtete, wie Lily ein seltsam geformtes Stück Metall aufhob, in ein kleines Loch steckte und dann den eigenartigen Stab zu Hilfe nahm und ihn hin und her drehte. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie aus vier Platten einen Kasten gemacht. James Interesse war geweckt.

„Wie funktioniert das?" fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile stummen Zuschauens endlich. Lily hatte sich innerlich schon gefragt, wann er diese Frage wohl stellen mochte.

„Das hier", sie hielt ihm eine dieser komischen Metallstifte hin, „ist eine Schraube."

„Aha."

„Siehst Du die Struktur hier?" Sie deutete auf den Schaft. Er nickte.

„Das ist das Gewinde. Durch Drehen verankert es sich im Holz und hält sich so fest. So bleibt es zusammen, ganz ohne Magie." Und nach absichtlichem kurzen Zögern fragte sie endlich lächelnd: „Willst Du es versuchen?"

Begeistert nickte er und nahm den Stab entgegen. „Und was ist das?"

„Ein Schraubenzieher, Du reinblütiger Zauberer, höchstes Mitglied der Zauberer-Gesellschaft und allwissender Mann."

Ach ja, Ironie war was Schönes!

Lily streckte ihm die Zunge raus, welches er mit gleicher Gestik erwiderte. Er fand recht schnell heraus, wie er die Schrauben auf dem Holz und den Schraubenzieher auf dem Kopf der Schraube ansetzten musste - und Lily verbrachte danach die nächsten 5 Minuten damit, alle Schrauben wieder herauszudrehen und ihn in der Kunst des Lesens eines Bauplans einzuführen. Er hatte einfach wahllos Dinge aneinander geschraubt.

Mila beobachtete das Ganze kichernd – allerdings nur so lange, bis Sirius sich begann vernachlässigt zu fühlen und lieber an ihrem Hals herumknabberte. Und da sollte sich eine Frau konzentrieren können!

„Du versuchst ja nur, uns einzuholen", kommentierte James das Geschmuse seines besten Freundes, der daraufhin nur grinste. „Pah, einholen! Ich plane Zwillinge, mein Freund!"

James lachte und Mila warf ihm über die Schulter einen zweideutigen Blick zu. „Erst wirst Du mich heiraten müssen, Black!"

Er rümpfte gespielt entsetzt die Nase und fragte dann leicht fassungslos: „Du würdest diesen Namen echt haben wollen?"

„Na ja, Potter ist ja leider schon vergeben …." Sie grinste Prongs an, der zurückgrinste.

„Hey, Zucker-Howler, ist das ein Hindernis?"

„Hallooo", meldete sich Lily sofort zu Wort. „Schwangere Ehefrau anwesend, wisst ihr noch?" Sie deutete auf sich selbst.

Mila lachte und James drückte ihr nur einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich würde die ganze Zeit nur an Dich denken, mein Schatz."

„Noch ein Wort, Potter, und das ist das letzte Kind, was Du jemals zeugen wirst!" drohte sie mit blitzenden Augen. Sie verdrehte gespielt entnervt die Augen, bevor sie zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholte: „Außerdem schwächelst Du ja schon bei mir. Mit zwei Frauen wirst Du gar nicht fertig!"

„Hey!" protestierte er sofort mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck, was Sirius bellend lachen ließ.

„Mach´ Dir nichts draus, Kumpel. Jeder Mann hat seine schwachen Momente", stichelte er glucksend. „Und es ist ja allbekannt, dass die Libido von schwangeren Frauen ansteigt. Hey, ich helfe gerne aus, wenn es nötig wird."

Der vorher noch so heiß von seiner Frau zurückerkämpfte Schraubenzieher segelte nur knapp an Padfoods Kopf vorbei. „Hey, noch ein Wort und ich fordere Dich zum Duell, Schwachkopf!"

„Komm doch, Schlappschwanz!"

Während die beiden sich aufeinander stürzten, und begannen, wie die Kinder über den Teppich zu kugeln, tauschten Mila und Lily nur einen Blick, bevor sie fortfuhren, das Kinderzimmer zusammenzubauen.

* * *

_Hach, wie ich das liebe, ein bisschen gemein zu sein! Armer Jamie! Ich glaube, nach dieser verbalen tracht Prügel braucht er ein paar Extra-Streicheleinheiten von euch – genauso wie das Review-Knöpfchen. (Klimper mit den Wimpern!) Wenn ihr schnell reviewt, bemühe ich mich, schnell zu lesen und dann weiterzuschreiben! Versprochen!_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:** Seht ihr? Das habt ihr nun davon! So was wie im folgenden Kapitel kommt dabei raus, wenn man mich unbedingt dazu zwingt, Moony eine Affäre zu geben! Jetzt leidet er noch mehr! (Schluchz!) Es ist Krieg, Leute. Holt schon mal die Taschentücher raus! Und ich beantworte auch die Frage, wie Remus wohl für Sirius in Betracht kam, der Verräter sein zu können. Und hey, ich kann Moony echt gut leiden! Wirklich! Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht!_

**SilverHoney:** Also: meine neue Geschichte heißt „Liebe durch Raum und Zeit". Mehr wird noch nicht verraten, nur dass es um Moony und eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau geht, die ihm seine Flausen im Kopf ordentlich austreiben wird! Ich hoffe, ich sehe Dich dort unter meinen Reviewern wieder. Ich werde jetzt schnell James den Schraubenzieher abnehmen, bevor er meine gesamte Einrichtung zerlegt … (SMILE!) Und noch einmal GANZ HERZLICHEN DANK für dein Lob für meine erste Geschichte! Ich werde noch ganz rot … (Strahl!)

**RemusBride:** SÜßE! (Kicher, Giggel!) So was sagt man doch nicht! Besonders nicht, wenn James männliches Ego so oder so schon angekratzt ist … (Prust!)

**Imobilus:** WOW! So schnell bin ich dann doch nicht. Ich hänge momentan auf Seite 240, da ich mir HP 6 mit meinem Freund teilen muss und wir uns momentan ganz grässlich um das Buch streiten. Wenn ich fertig bin, bekommst Du von mir eine E-Mail und wir diskutieren über JKR´s sadistische Ader, okay? Habe übrigens eine Aktion gegen Malfoy gegründet. Fieses Frettchen! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege! Tritt Harry einfach ins Gesicht! A….loch! „&$§"§&/(()))!"

**Cdt:** Na siehst du! Geht doch! (SMILE!)

**Lia:** Deine Smileys sagen wieder mehr als tausend Worte … (Zwinker!)

**Kapitel 39**

Das Kinderzimmer wurde noch an diesem Abend fertig. Zufrieden beäugten die beiden jungen Frauen ihr Werk und Lily seufzte leise.

„Ich freue mich so wahnsinnig auf mein Baby", flüsterte sie leise und wandte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin um. „Aber ich hab´ auch eine Heidenangst davor."

„Das ist normal", urteilte Mila fachmännisch und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. „Außerdem werden wir uns alle nur zu gern als Babysitter melden. Sirius bekommt von mir nur Nachkommen, wenn er sich mit eurem Nachwuchs gut anstellt!"

Ihre Freundin kicherte. „Na, wenn das so ist, dann hoffe ich, dass Harry bei ihm so richtig zum Satansbraten mutieren wird." Beide lachten bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Sirius völlig überfordert hinter einem Dreijährigen mit teuflisch blitzenden Augen herraste.

„Wie stellst Du Dir eigentlich die Geburt vor, Lil?"

„Schmerzhaft. Verflucht schmerzhaft. Du wirst viele Salben und Tränke brauchen."

Überrascht blickte Mila auf. „Ich?"

„Natürlich. Wer denn sonst?"

„Na ja, ich dachte …"

„Mila. Glaubst Du wirklich, Dumbledore würde es zulassen, dass wir ins St. Mungos gehen?"

„Nein. Aber vielleicht könnte einer der Heiler …"

Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe bereits meine persönliche Heilerin und werde niemand anderen an mich heranlassen. Also wirst Du mir helfen – oder ich und James müssen da allein durch. Und Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass er Dir dann ewig Vorwürfe machen wird …"

Mila seufzte – und ob sie sich das vorstellen konnte.

„Okay. Ich mach´ es. Aber nur, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. – An welche Tränke hast Du denn gedacht?"

„Nun, Skelewachs. Murtlap-Essenz …" Verwirrte runzelte Mila die Stirn, sich fragend, warum sie bei einer Geburt Knochen heilende Tränke brauchen würde.

„Nicht für mich", winkte Lily ab und grinste teuflisch. „Für James. Ich werde ihm vermutlich jeden Knochen im Leib gebrochen haben, bevor das Baby da ist." Mila konnte einfach nicht anders als lachen.

* * *

Der Angriff auf das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönixes kam völlig unerwartet. Niemand rechnete damit. Und es traf alle hart. Mila konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sie davon erfahren hatten. Eigentlich hatte sie, dicht an Sirius warmen Körper geschmiegt, bereits geschlafen, als der Gesang des Phönixes das Zimmer erfüllte.

Beide schreckten aus dem Schlaf, und wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie aus dem Bett und in ihre Kleider sprangen. Der Ruf des Phönixes war das Zeichen – etwas musste geschehen sein.

Fast schon automatisch griff Mila nach ihrer Tränketasche und ihrem Zauberstab, bevor sie Sirius per Apparation folgte. Das Bild, welches sich ihr bot, würde sich auf ewig in ihrer Erinnerung brennen. Feuer, Rauch, Schreie und der Übelkeit erregende Geruch nach frischem Blut. Überall Verletzte – und furchtbar verstümmelte Körper.

Mit alles zerreißendem Schmerz wurde ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass der Krieg real war, längst begonnen hatte.

Sie ging neben einem Körper direkt neben sich in die Hocke und drehte die Frau um. Sie erkannte Marlene McKinnon, das Gesicht blutig, die Augen blicklos. Tränen stiegen in Mila auf und sie bekämpfte den unglaublichen Wunsch zu schreien. Eine Hand ergriff ihre und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Ein junger Mann, kaum älter als sie, sah sie mit schmerzerfüllten Augen an. Er blutete heftig.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie die Kraft dazu aufbrachte, aber sie begann zu arbeiten. Presste Stoff auf seine Wunde, legte den jungen Mann in einen magischen Schlaf, um ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen – und nachdem sie sicher war, dass die Blutung gestoppt hatte, kroch sie zum Nächsten.

In kürzester Zeit schwand ihr Vorrat an Tränken und Verbänden bedenklich und sie war mehr als dankbar, als jemand neben ihr neues Material ablegte. Sie blickte auf und direkt in Remus Gesicht. Er schien weitestgehend unversehrt. Heiße Erleichterung durchströmte sie, fast so schnell wie die Tränen mit einem Mal ihre Wange hinab rannen.

„Moony!"

Er versuchte ein reichlich missglücktes Lächeln. Sein Blick wanderte über die Toten und Verwundeten um sie herum – und blieb auf der jungen Aurorin hinter Mila hängen. Er strauchelte, als er sie erkannte.

„Ich konnte nichts für sie tun." Mila schluchzte bei dem Blick in sein grauenerfülltes Gesicht laut auf. Er schien in Sekundenschnelle um Jahre zu altern.

„Es tut mir so leid, Remus! So leid!"

Ein anderes Ordensmitglied erschien, schrie ihn an, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchten und zerrte ihn fort. Mit unkontrolliert zitternden Händen wischte sich Mila über die Wangen und versuchte sich auf den nächsten Verwundete zu konzentrieren. Sie blendete alles um sich herum aus – die Schreie der Verwundeten oder der Helfer, das laute Weinen, dass die immer noch kalte April-Luft erfüllte, den Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Mila arbeitete unermüdlich, ohne zu wissen, was sie da tat, heilte Wunden, tröstete, nahm Schmerzen, hielt Hände von Sterbenden.

Irgendwann fand sie Sirius so – die Hände um die leblosen Finger einer älteren Frau geschlungen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich stumm, während Tränen Spuren in ihrem rußgeschwärzten Gesicht hinterließen Er berührte ihre Schulter, kniete sich neben sie – und dann hörte er, was sie flüsterte:

„Der Herr ist mein Hirte. Mir wird an nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue …" Sie betete für den toten Körper vor sich.

Sirius Eingeweide schienen einzufrieren, während er neben ihr hockte und sie ansah.

„Mila?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Mila. Lass sie los."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er wusste nicht anderes zu tun als ihre eiskalten Finger von denen der Toten zu lösen, sie hochzuheben und fortzutragen. Heftige Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und er presste sie so gut es ging an sich, in der Hoffnung sie durch die Wärme seines Körpers zu ihm zurückzuholen.

Die Ruine des Hauses, welches als Hauptquartier gedient hatte, ragte wie ein riesiges Gerippe in der Dunkelheit aus, nur erhellt durch das Feuer um sie her. Ein gutes Stück abseits setzte Sirius Mila ab. Fast apathisch ließ sie es geschehen.

„Bleib hier. Du kannst nicht mehr tun, als Du bereits getan hast."

Ohne ihn anzusehen nickte sie wie eine aufgezogene Puppe. Er wandte sich um und eilte zurück zu seinen Freunden, um das Feuer zu löschen und die Leichen fortzubringen.

Mila wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden? Ohne sich zu bewegen harrte sie aus, folgte zum ersten Mal Sirius Anweisungen. Sie hätte auch nichts anderes tun können. Das Grauen in ihr hätte sie sofort wieder zu Boden gezogen, wenn sie auch nur versucht hätte, sich zu bewegen. Sie spürte überdeutlich, wie die Unschuld in ihr zerbrach, ein tiefes Loch in ihre Seele riss.

Alles, ihr gesamtes Leben, wurde plötzlich in Frage gestellt. Und ihr wurde auch zum ersten Mal klar, wie sehr sie sich auf ihre Umwelt verließ. Wie abhängig sie war von ihren Freunden, von Sirius, von den Menschen, die ihr ganzes Leben waren. Was, wenn … Sie konnte die Worte nicht einmal in ihrem Kopf formulieren. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Angst dies´ alles zu verlieren stieg ihr wie Galle im Hals auf und unwillkürlich sprang Mila auf und übergab sich heftig.

Wie durch dicken Nebel bemerkte Mila schließlich, dass sich etwas später alle verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder um sie herum sammelten – selbst die Verwundeten – und aufgeregt durcheinander schnatterten. Sirius erschien wieder neben ihr und zog sie auf die Füße. Nur ein einziges Mal zerriss dieser Nebel, nämlich dann, als Dumbledore endlich erschien und verkündete, dass dieser Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen war. Dass andere Todesser versucht hatten, die Potters und die Longbottoms zu kidnappen. Und dass es ihnen bei den Longbottoms gelungen war.

James und Lily hatten es nur geschafft zu fliehen, weil der Auror, der bei ihnen Wache gehalten hatte, mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte.

Sofort wurde eine Rettungs-Truppe für die Longbottoms auf die Beine gestellt, für die sich schließlich auch Sirius meldete. Allerdings war bis dahin wieder der Nebelvorhang vor Milas Geist gezogen.

Lily und James waren in Sicherheit. Das dritte Mal waren sie mit knapper Not Voldemort entkommen.

Die Erleichterung ließ ihr die Knie so weich werden, dass sie einfach umkippte. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben sackte sie in sich zusammen. Sirius fing sie erschrocken auf, trug sie zur Seite und platzierte sie neben Moony, der ebenfalls am Rande saß, mit aschgrauem Gesicht. Er blickte nicht mal auf, sondern zog Mila einfach in seine Arme und umklammerte ihren Körper wie ein Ertrinkender. Padfood wünschte sich verzweifelt etwas, was er seinem Freund sagen konnte – aber es fiel ihm nichts ein, um dessen Schmerz zu mindern …

* * *

Sirius brachte sowohl Mila wie auch Moony zurück nach Godric Hollow. Lily entfuhr ein leiser Schrei, als sie das aschfahle Gesicht ihrer beiden Freunde sah. Während Mila sich allerdings bereitwillig von ihr auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer verfrachten ließ, stürzte Remus erneut aus dem Haus. Er brauchte einfach frische Luft, hielt es nicht mehr aus, von Menschen umgeben zu sein – nicht einmal von seinen besten Freunden.

Ziellos wanderte er durch die kalte Nachtluft, immer nur wieder denselben Satz in seinem Kopf wiederholend.

Sie ist tot.

Marlene ist tot.

Erinnerungen an ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht zuckten wie Blitze durch seinen Schädel und weckten in ihm den Wunsch, ihn einfach gegen die nächstbeste Steinmauer zu schlagen. Es sollte nur aufhören! Dieser leere Blick sollte aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden!

Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Verflucht, er hatte sie nicht mal wirklich geliebt! Sie bewundert, ja! Sie gemocht! Ihr war es egal gewesen, was er war. Das er lycantroph war, war innerhalb des Ordens schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis. Aber vielleicht hätte er sie lieben gelernt – wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt hätte. Wenn er sie richtig kennen gelernt hätte. Sie hatte so wunderbar gelacht – und ihn angesehen, als sei er ein vollwertiger Mann.

Jetzt war sie tot. Die einzige Chance, Mila endgültig aus seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen zu verbannen, war heute Abend gestorben. Und das, was ihn wirklich fast umbrachte war die Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach um sie als Mensch trauerte. Sondern er trauerte auch um die Chance, endlich mit all den unsinnigen Hoffnungen aufzuhören.

Irgendwann fand er sich am Ufer eines Flusses wieder. Das Gluckern des Wassers dröhnte fast schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren. Völlig erschöpft stand er einfach nur da und sah den herannahenden Wellen zu, die gegen das Ufer schlugen. Als eine fremde Stimme erklang, schrak er heftig zusammen.

Ein großer, älterer Mann stand hinter ihm, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Er trug eine schwarze Kapuze.

„Ich kann Dir helfen, Werwolf", erklärte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, die jede Nervenfaser in Remus Körper unangenehm fand. Sie kam ihm auf eigenartige, angsteinflößende Art und Weise bekannt vor. Außerdem beschleunigte sich sein Puls unwillkürlich bei der Erwähnung seiner Lycantrophie. Woher wusste er das?

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich kann Dir helfen", wiederholte der Andere. „Ich kann Dir zeigen, wie Du sie aus Deinem Kopf bekommst."

„Wen?"

„Die Frau."

Mila? Was, verflucht noch mal, wusste er über sie?

„Wer sind Sie, zur Hölle?"

„Du erkennst nicht einen alten Bekannten?" Lachen, kälter als Eis, erklang unter der Kapuze, die zurückgezogen wurde und verfilztes graues Haar sowie ein grobschlächtiges Gesicht enthüllte, welches von Narben entstellt war. „Du erkennst nicht den Mann, der Dich zu dem gemacht hat, was Du bist?"

Remus stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts, als er den Mann erkannte, der ihn als 6-jährigen angegriffen hatte. Trotz seiner jetzt menschlichen Gestalt erkannte er Fenrir Greyback – den Werwolf, der Schuld an seinem Elend war.

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen riss er den Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das Herz seines Gegenübers. Wenn er so etwas überhaupt besaß!

Wieder dieses grausame Lachen. „Ja, töte mich", höhnte er. „Töte einen unbewaffneten Mann. Das wäre nur ein weiterer Schritt in die Dunkelheit, Remus Lupin, die am Ende so oder so auf Dich warten wird."

Remus´ Hand zitterte heftig vor kaum unterdrücktem Hass. Greyback erwiderte seinen lodernden Blick spöttisch.

„Du stehst auf der falschen Seite, Lupin! Du gehörst nicht ins Licht. Du bist ein Wesen der Nacht. Das steht sogar in Deinen dummen Büchern!" Er machte einige Schritte zur Seite, der junge Mann ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Der dunkle Lord kann außerdem immer Kerle wie Dich gebrauchen."

„Niemals!"

Er lächelte herablassend. „Warum nicht? Weil Du das Schattendasein neben Deinen angeblichen Freunden so liebst? Weil Du es genießt, zuzusehen, wie ein Anderer Dein Weibchen im Arm hält? Wie er sie küsst? Es ihr des Nacht ordentlich besorgt, bis sie vor Wonne schreit?"

Jedes Wort schnitt wie tausend Messer in Remus´ Seele – und Greyback war sich der Wirkung seiner grausamen Worte bewusst.

„Und dabei ist die Lösung so einfach!"

Mit fest aufeinander gebissenem Kiefer schwieg Remus, den älteren Werwolf immer noch nicht aus den Augen lassend. Nur ein klappriges Geländer trennte mittlerweile die beiden Männer. Fenrir Greyback schloss seine Hände darum, so dass es unter seinem Gewicht ächzte. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und setzte mit blitzenden Augen zu seinem letzten Schlag aus.

„Verwandle sie."

Remus erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. WAS?

„Mach´ sie zu Deinem! Nimm Dir endlich, was Du nun schon seit Jahren begehrst!" Er lachte über Remus´ entsetztes Gesicht. „Stell´ Dir nur vor – eine ewige Gefährtin. Keine einsame Vollmond-Nacht mehr. Sie wäre immer an Deiner Seite!"

„Ich bin nicht wie Du", keuchte Remus entsetzt. Ihm wurde fast schlecht bei diesem Gedanken! Er könnte Mila niemals zu diesem Leben verdammen. Niemals! Verbissen ignorierte er die leise Stimme in sich, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass Greyback Recht hatte.

„Du bist ein edelmütiger Schwachkopf, Remus J. Lupin! Du wolltest es doch bereits tun. Nur hat ER Dir wieder Deine Pläne durchkreuzt."

Der Jüngere zuckte unter dieser Erinnerung wie unter einem Peitschenschlag zusammen.

„Der Wolf wollte sie genauso wie Du sie willst, Junge."

„HALT DEN MUND!" brüllte Remus endlich und schleuderte einen Schocker in Richtung des anderen Werwolfs. Mit für einen Mann in seinem Alter erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit wich er dem Zauber aus und schnaubte, eh´ er erneut die Kapuze über seinen ergrauten, ungepflegten Haarschopf zog.

„Nimm Dir endlich, was Dir zusteht! Und dann komm und schließ Dich uns an." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Dunkel der Nacht und ließ Moony zurück, der wie Espenlaub zitterte.

* * *

_Na, hasst ihr Greyback jetzt genauso innbrünstig wie meine Beta-Leserin und ich? GUT! Hebt es euch für meine nächste Geschichte auf … ihr werdet es brauchen! Ach ja! Reviews? Bitte, bitte!_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N:** Okay. Wieder eine kleine Verschnaufpause vom Krieg. Jemand fehlt uns doch noch in unserer erlauchten Runde, oder? Mal sehen, ob ich euer Herz für ein Baby erweichen kann. Licht! Wehen, bitte! Viel Spaß! Lily wird ihn jedenfalls erst einmal nicht haben …_

**Remus Bride:** So habe ich Dich am Liebsten, Süße! Blutrünstig bis ins Letzte! (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** Remus ist Dir auch ganz dankbar für Deine Unterstützung. Die kann er jetzt gut gebrauchen. Was Fenrir Greyback angeht, habe ich ihn wohl aus HP 6 geliehen. Stimmt. Aber die Figur fand ich einfach passend. Und in meiner nächsten Geschichte spielt er noch eine große Rolle. Hoffentlich erdolchst Du meinen weiblichen Charakter nicht sofort … Eifersucht ist ´ne üble Sache …

**Cdt:** Ganz großes Lob an Dich! (SMILE!) Ja, zwischen Mila und Remus passiert noch was. Und warum Sirius ihn beginnt zu verdächtigen, kommt jetzt im Kapitel. Nach der Begegnung mit Greyback verhält sich Remus wohl ein wenig eigenartig …

**Uli:** Ich weiß! (Schäm!) Wenn ich einmal grausam bin, dann richtig … Mit der Portion Silber wären wir übrigens alle einverstanden! Tu´ Dir keinen Zwang an … (Grins!)

**SilverHoney:** Hihihihihi! Deine Review war Extraklasse. Ich grinse immer noch. Nimm´ Dich in Acht, Greyback. Wenn ich meine Reviewer loslasse, geht es Dir an den Kragen! (fies Grins!)

**Kapitel 40**

Wann würde dieser Schmerz endlich aufhören?

Keuchend krallte Lily ihre Fingernägel in die Lehne der Couch und fragte sich, welcher Fluch wohl gemein genug wäre, um Mila dieses blöde, idiotische Gefasel von ´durch den Schmerz durchatmen´ und ´sich nicht dagegen bäumen´ austrieb. Bei Merlin, sie starb grade! Einen furchtbaren, grausigen Tod! Und James war grade mal wieder aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet. Blöder Idiot! Wenn die ganze Sache Spaß machte, war er mit Feuereifer dabei! Und jetzt, in ihrer schwersten Stunde, verpieselte er sich einfach! Männer! Scheiß …

„Du machst das ganz toll, Lil! Weiter so! Es dauert nicht mehr lange!"

„Das sagst Du blöde Kuh mir jetzt schon seit mindestens 300 Stunden!"

Milas Mundwinkel wagten es zu zucken. Was, bei Merlin, gab es denn da zu grinsen?

„Ich bin erst seit 5 Stunden hier, Lil."

Eine erneute Wehe bahnte sich an, erstickte Lilys bissige Antwort und ließ sie sich lieber aufs Fluchen verlegen. Recht lautes Fluchen …

„Oh Gott! Oh Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

„Dein Sohn wird es genießen, wenn Du ihn so begrüßt! Gibt ihm sicher sofort ein besonderes Gefühl der Geborgenheit …"

„Halt den Mund, Mila! Und hör mit dem dämlichen Gegrinse auf! Wo ist James?" Okay, jetzt jammerte sie. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt zu jammern. Sie hatte stark sein wollen. Aber dieses Baby zerriss sie grade in zwei Teile und der Mann, der eigentlich an ihrer Seite sein sollte, machte sich vermutlich grade einen verfluchten Kaffee!

„Ich gehe ihn holen", versprach Mila. „Aber nur, wenn Du dich jetzt zusammenreißt und endlich zum Baby hinatmest! Sonst lassen wir Dich nämlich alle hier alleine stehen!"

Mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf. „Nein! Bitte nicht!"

„Hörst Du also auch auf, James ständig anzuschreien?"

Irgendwie war es kein Wunder, dass der arme Prongs ständig die Flucht ergriff. Bei den Morddrohungen, die seine Frau ihm heute schon entgegen geschleudert hatte …

Ergeben nickte ihre Freundin und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Während Mila das Zimmer verließ, konnte sie zufrieden hören, wie Lily brav die Wehe veratmete. Na also!

Nach James musste sie Gott sei Dank nicht lange suchen. Er saß mit bleichem Gesicht wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Treppenabsatz und starrte vor sich hin. Er schrak zusammen, als sie seine Schulter berührte und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sofort alarmiert. Mila nickte.

„Komm schon. Du verpasst sonst noch die Geburt Deines ersten Kindes."

„Ich geh´ da nicht mehr rein!" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin doch an allem Schuld! Nur weil mir meine Hormone völlig das Hirn zermatscht haben, muss sie jetzt so leiden. Ich bin ein elendes Schwein!"

Seufzend hockte sich Mila neben ihn. „Nein, bist Du nicht! James, das ist normal! Kein Kind kommt ohne Schmerzen für die Mutter zur Welt. Ich habe euch doch erklärt, das es wichtig ist …!"

„Wie kann etwas so Grausames wichtig sein!"

Mila pustete sich eine Locke aus der Stirn und zermaterte sich das Hirn, wie sie es nur schaffen konnte, ihn wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu kriegen, aus dem Lily grade erbärmlich stöhnte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen. Vermutlich würde sie ihn reinschleifen müssen!

Dann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, blitzen ihre Augen plötzlich auf. Natürlich! Sie würde ihn einfach an seiner sportlichen Ehre packen! Wieso kam sie da jetzt erst drauf?

Betont lässig lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie bist Du nur Quidditch-Kaptain geworden?"

Überrascht blickte Prongs bei dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel auf. „Was?"

„Wie bist DU Weichei Kaptain geworden?" fragte sie noch mal, eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hochgezogen. „Bist Du beim Training etwa auch jedes Mal jammernd vom Besen gestiegen, wenn sich jemand aus Deinem Team verletzt hatte?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Quatsch! Natürlich nicht!"

„Und wieso lässt Du Dein Team jetzt einfach in Stich?"

Einen Moment schwieg er, dachte über ihre Worte nach, bevor er unsicher zu ihr aufsah.

„Du meinst, dass es nicht … nicht anders ist als Quidditch?"

„Die Bälle sind anders. Und hier geht es quasi um die Weltmeisterschaft ", erklärte Mila mit kaum unterdrücktem Lachen. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, bevor er entschlossen aufstand.

„Okay! Dann lass uns spielen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und mit neu gewonnener Selbstsicherheit hörte Mila, wie er seine Frau streng dazu anwies, endlich vernünftig zu atmen.

„Kinder kriegen ist wie Quidditch?"

Mila sah die Treppe hinab zu Sirius, der grade aus der Küche kam und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hey! Es hat gewirkt, oder?"

Sirius war vor wenigen Tagen endlich wieder zurückgekehrt von der Rettungsmission der Longbottoms. Sie hatten sie einfach nicht retten können – zu viele Todesser. Nur das neugeborene Baby von Alice und Frank hatten sie befreien können. Neville. Ein pummeliges Baby, welches jetzt bei der Großmutter untergekommen war.

Sirius humpelte immer noch und einige Schnitte überzogen sein hübsches Gesicht – er hatte sich standhaft geweigert, Mila diese Schnitte versorgen zu lassen, da er der Meinung war, ein Mann könne ruhig ein paar Narben haben. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinunter und er erwiderte es.

„Kommst Du immer noch nicht mit?"

Vehement schüttelte Padfood den Kopf. „Nicht für alle Galleonen der Welt! Mir reicht die Geräuschkulisse hier unten absolut, um mir weiche Knie zu verpassen."

Mila kicherte. „Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass Du Dich bereitwillig in eine Schlacht mit 200 Todessern stürzt und dabei knietief im Blut watest, Dir aber in die Hosen machst, wenn Dein Patenkind geboren wird!"

„Ich würde mir auch ´in die Hosen´ machen, wenn es mein eigenes Kind wäre, mein Schatz. Ich bin schwer dafür, dass – sollten wir beide jemals ein Baby kriegen – Du Remus oder James mitnimmst. Ich warte draußen."

„Aber sie würden prekäre Stellen von mir nackt sehen."

Er murmelte etwas, das klang wie ´wenn sie davon scharf werden, sind sie echt krank´. Sie lachte leise und huschte wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Lily hockte mittlerweile auf allen Vieren und atmete brav mit ihrem jetzt deutlich gefassteren Mann um die Wette.

Zusammen verfrachteten sie die Schwangere auf das präparierte Bett und James kroch hinter sie, um sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen. Mila richtete derweilen ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Bauch. Das Baby würde bald da sein.

„Okay. Lily? Du musst jetzt so fest Du kannst pressen, hörst Du?"

Mit fast schon Todespanik in den Augen sah Lily ihre beste Freundin an. „Ich schaff´ das nicht", flüsterte sie erstickt, während ihre Augen sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.

„Und ob Du es schaffst", widersprach Mila und lächelte aufmunternd. Dass sie selbst am liebsten vor Angst schreien wollte, musste sie ja nicht wissen. „James und ich sind Beide bei Dir. Und Sirius und Peter sind unten! Selbst sie würden Dir helfen, wenn es nötig ist! Wir werden niemals zulassen, dass Dir und dem Baby irgendetwas geschieht! Okay?"

Sie nickte, ergriff die Hände ihres Mannes und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Ziemlich zappelig ging Sirius von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, von dort ins Esszimmer und den gleichen Weg wieder zurück. Es war so grässlich still da oben geworden. Wieso hörte er denn nichts mehr? Lily war bis eben so laut gewesen!

Peter, der ebenfalls anwesend war – momentan wagte er es nicht, dem dunklen Lord unter die Augen zu kommen, hatte er bei dem ersten Anschlag auf James und Lily doch so kläglich versagt – sah ihm bei seiner ungeduldigen Wanderung zu. Vielleicht meinte das Glück es ja gut mit ihm und Lily starb einfach bei der Geburt. So etwas taten Frauen doch manchmal. Dann hätte er ein Problem weniger. Das Baby wäre leicht zu beseitigen …

Lautes Hämmern ertönte an der Tür und Sirius wirbelte mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum. Er hörte Zischen und Fauchen, während die Schutzzauber um das Haus aufgehoben wurden. Als die Tür sich öffnete und Remus hereingestürzt kam, hinderte sich Sirius grade noch rechtzeitig, einen Schocker zu zaubern.

„Verdammt Moony! Du bist spät dran! Wo kommst Du denn jetzt erst her?"

„Spazieren", keuchte sein Freund, während er die Tür schloss und erneut die Schutzzauber in Kraft setzte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beäugte Padfood seinen Freund. Irgendwie glaubte er das Ganze nicht. Remus verhielt sich schon seit einiger Zeit seltsam.

„Ist das Baby schon da?"

„Nein", antwortete Peter und Sirius, so abgelenkt von seinem Misstrauen, fügte hinzu: „Es ist nur so verdammt still geworden da oben."

Wie auf ein Stichwort erklang ein spitzer Schrei Lilys und alle drei stürzten in Richtung Treppe. Das folgende leise Weinen eines Babys ließ sie allerdings genauso schnell wieder innehalten. Sie tauschten Blicke.

„Ist das …?" fragte Sirius mit seltsam kratziger Stimme und Remus begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Wir sind Onkel!"

* * *

Oben im Schlafzimmer konnte man den Jubelschrei der Männer unten hören, doch niemand achtete großartig darauf. Mila wischte mit einem Tuch das Baby trocken und lächelte auf es hinunter. Wirklich ein Junge. Und ein ausgesprochen hübscher noch dazu. Er blickte mit großen, noch blauen Augen zu ihr auf, als wolle er sie fragen, was passiert war.

Sie hob das Baby hoch und reichte es Lily, die sehnsüchtig die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte. Die frischgebackene Mama war klatschnass geschwitzt, aber das war nicht wichtig – sie wollte einfach nur noch ihren Sohn in den Armen halten.

Lily presste den kleinen, unglaublich warmen Körper an sich und begann leise vor Glück zu weinen.

James folgte dem Ganzen ehrfürchtig mit den Augen, sah zu, wie Lily das Baby entgegennahm und ihren kleinen Jungen fürsorglich in ihr eigenes T-Shirt einwickelte. Mila brachte warme Tücher und im Nu lugte nur noch das kleine Gesichtchen hervor.

Sein Baby … Lilys und sein Kind. Ein Sohn.

Auch ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er zog die Brille aus, um sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen zu wischen.

„Er ist wunderbar", flüsterte Lily ergriffen und sah zu ihrem Mann auf. „Ich danke Dir." Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine, besiegelte damit ihre kleine Familie endgültig. Er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso feierlich, bevor er mit einem Finger vorsichtig die weiche Wange des Babys berührte.

„Hallo Harry", flüsterte er leise und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als der kleine Junge wie zur Antwort zwinkerte. „Ich bin Dein Dad. Und diese wunderschöne Frau, in deren Armen Du liegst ist Deine Mum. Und wir lieben Dich!"

Mila hatte sich lächelnd zurückgezogen und beobachtete dieses Stück Familienwachstum mit unverhohlener Sehnsucht. Erst nach einer Weile begann sie, mit ihrem Zauberstab für Ordnung zu sorgen, die schmutzige Wäsche verschwinden zu lassen. Sie verfrachtete James inklusive Baby in einen großen Schaukelstuhl, der extra dafür gekauft worden war und half ihrer Freundin, sich frisch zu machen.

In saubere Kleidung gehüllt, in einem frisch bezogenen Bett, forderte sie sofort ihren Sohn zurück – etwas, was James nur sehr widerwillig zuließ. Er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt, jede Einzelheit des kleinen Harry genau in sich aufzunehmen. Die winzigen Finger, die großen Augen, das strubbelige Haar.

„Er ist mir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten", verkündete er stolz und warf Mila einen sehr mürrischen Blick zu, da sie grade die Hände ausstrecken wollte, um das Baby seiner Mutter zurückzugeben.

„Die arme Zaubererwelt. Zwei Exemplare dieser Gattung wird sie wohl kaum verkraften", bemerkte Lily, die sich erschöpft in ihrem Kissen zurücklehnte und ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. „Gib mir mein Baby zurück, James!"

Nur sehr widerwillig nickte er und ließ es zu, dass Mila Harry aus seinen Armen hob. Sie konnte nicht anders, als einen Kuss auf der weichen Baby-Wange zu drücken, bevor sie ihn wieder aus den Händen geben konnte.

„Schon ganz ein Potter", urteilte James grinsend, während er hinüber zu seiner Frau aufs Bett schlüpfte. „Jetzt schon ein Herzensbrecher!"

Genau in diesem Moment quietschte die Tür leise und Remus streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Okay, kein Blut, Padfood", erklärte er seinem Freund, der noch hinter der Tür stand.

„Bist Du sicher?" erklang es hinter der Tür misstrauisch und Lily lachte leise.

„Ich verspreche es Dir, Sirius. Kommt rein!"

Alle drei – sowohl Remus, wie auch Sirius und Peter - betraten den Raum. Und mindestens zwei von ihnen blieb die Luft weg, als sie Mila mit dem neuen Erdenbürger im Arm entdeckten. Sirius starrte sie an und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie strahlte und das Baby in ihren Armen schien so – richtig! Er schluckte heftig gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Mila lächelte ihn nur zärtlich an.

„Nein, Padfood. Meins! Mach´ Dir gefälligst selbst ein Baby!" erklärte James laut und holte ihn so zurück in die Realität. Mila wandte sich zu Lily um und reichte ihr endlich Harry hinüber. Im Arm seiner Mutter gab er ein deutlich zufriedenes Glucksen von sich.

Ehrfürchtig ging Remus neben dem Bett in die Hocke und betrachtete das Baby schweigend. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er jemals ein solches Glück erleben würde. Eine Frau, die er von ganzen Herzen lieben würde und die ihr gemeinsames Kind in den Armen hielt. Er wünschte es sich so sehr – so verzweifelt! Aber wo war die Frau, die ihn nahm wie er war, die bereit war, sein Schicksal mit ihm zu teilen und allen Anfeindungen der Gesellschaft zu trotzen?

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Mila und er seufzte innerlich. Offensichtlich war sie nicht hier. Denn ihr Blick war fest auf Sirius gerichtet, der diese Szene immer noch mit gebührendem Abstand beobachtete. Genau so wie Lilys Blick …

Sie kicherte leise. „Das ich das noch erleben darf. Sirius Black ist schüchtern!" Sie lachte leise und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Na los, komm´ näher, Pate!"

Nur höchste widerwillig folgte Sirius dieser Aufforderung, schreckte aber sofort wieder zurück, als sie ihm das schlafende Baby reichen wollte. „Lieber nicht", wehrte er hastig ab und machte erneut einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Na ja … wenn ich etwas kaputt mache …"

Mila lachte leise, versuchte es aber schleunigst zu verstecken, als sie seinen tadelnden Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte.

„Der junge Mann hier verkraftet mehr, als Du denkst."

Sirius schien immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, da er dem Baby zwar einen deutlich neugierigen, aber eben auch sehr vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf. Sie seufzte leise.

„Hinsetzten, Sirius!" forderte sie schließlich betont fröhlich und nahm Harry an seiner Stelle entgegen. Das Baby machte keinen Mucks dabei. Als er ihre Absichten erkannte, schüttelte er fast entsetzt den Kopf.

„Vielleicht … später …?" versuchte er verzweifelt Zeit zu schinden. Mila Blick sagte ihm allerdings, dass er sich das ´später´ von der Backe putzen konnte. Ergeben seufzend ging er hinüber zu dem Schaukelstuhl, in dem eben schon James gesessen hatte und ließ sich hineinplumpsen. Sie folgte ihm, lächelte ihn ermutigend an und platzierte das Baby in seinem Arm.

Padfood wirkte, als wage er nicht einmal zu atmen, während Harry und er sich schweigend ansahen. Mila war sich zwar hundertprozentig sicher, dass das Baby ihn nicht wirklich sehen konnte, war das Gesichtsfeld von Neugeborenen doch deutlich eingeschränkt in der ersten Zeit – trotzdem blickten die beiden sich direkt in die Augen.

Als Harry schließlich herzhaft gähnte, zuckte Sirius heftig zusammen. Doch anstatt damit zu beginnen leise zu weinen, schloss der kleine Junge einfach wohlig die Augen und schlief in den Armen seines Paten ein. Er schien die Situation deutlich zu genießen – und auch Sirius entspannte sich endlich langsam.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er einen Finger und berührte die kleine Handfläche. Sofort schlossen sich die kleinen Baby-Finger fest um seinen eigenen. Sirius sah auf und strahlte sie so begeistert an, dass Mila nur sehr schwer gegen den Drang kämpfen konnte ihn ins Nebenzimmer zu zerren, damit er bald sein eigenes Baby so im Arm halten konnte.

James, der die ganze Szene mit einem breiten Lächeln verfolgt hatte, beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinunter, die ebenfalls die beiden Männer bei ihrem Kennen lernen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Da bewahrheitet sich wieder der Satz ´harte Schale, weicher Kern´, was? Er schmilzt ja förmlich dahin."

Lilys Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. „Ich denke, dass wir bald einen Spielgefährten für unseren Sohn haben werden, Liebling." Er nickte nur schweigend.

* * *

_Okay. Ihr hinterlasst viele Reviews als Ablenkungsmanöver ... und ich gehe mir jetzt Harry klauen! Ist der SÜß!  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**Uli:** Huch, jetzt doch plötzlich so ungeduldig? Du hast das Ende doch hoffentlich nicht vergessen! (Schluchz!)

**Cdt:** Endlich einer, der Mitleid mit mir hat! Aber Arbeit ist das Story-Schreiben ja Gott sei Dank nicht. Es rettet mir momentan eher den Tag … Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du auch bei der nächsten Geschichte dabei wärst! (Jubel!)

**Rebecca92:** Es glaube, niemand versteht Petunia … Ich könnte Klein-Harry auch niecht widerstehen. Übrigens Danke für Deine Unterstützung beim Baby-Klau. Es hätte fast geklappt. (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** James war schneller als ich … blödes Quidditch! Und dabei hatte ich mich auf Harry schon so gefreut … (Schmoll!) Jetzt sind es übrigens noch (mit diesem) drei Kapitel + Epilog. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken … (SCHLUCHZ!)

**EvannaBlack:** Oh Mann, ich schmelze dahin. So viel Lob! (Seufz!) Aber Bella und Sirius? Nee, tut mir leid, ich bin eher für das Durchbrechen der Inzest-Zuchtlinie … Man sieht ja an den Malfoys, wohin das führt. (Grummel, fluch!) Aber jedem das Seine und jedem, wie es gefällt. Die „gute" Bellatrix muss schließlich auch ihre netten Seiten haben.

**Remus Bride:** Uaaahhhhh, Hilfe! Padfood, sitz! Du weißt ja gar nicht, was gut ist! Ich will doch nur das Beste für den kleinen Schatz hier! Und die Alternative heißt „Dursleys"! (Schüttel!)

**Neely:** Hat bei Dir die Telecom wieder rumgepfuscht? Einfach das Internet außer Funktion setzen! PAH, wenn ich die erwisch!

**Kapitel 41**

Harry gedieh´ prächtig! In kürzester Zeit wandelte sich seine Augenfarbe von blau in grün – etwas, was Lily mit heißem Stolz erfüllte, da sie endlich etwas hatte, was ihr Sohn eindeutig von ihr geerbt hatte! Der Rest stammte eindeutig aus den Genen seines Vaters. Er schaffte es nämlich mindestens genauso schnell, sie und alle anderen weiblichen Wesen mit einem Augenzwinkern für sich zu gewinnen.

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, verbrachte Sirius jetzt sogar noch mehr Zeit in Godric Hollow – seine anfängliche Scheu vor dem Baby war so schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war und die Beiden wurden die besten Freunde. Lily äußerte sogar irgendwann die Vermutung, das Padfood endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der mit ihm auf der gleichen Entwicklungsstufe stand.

Auch dieses Mal verbrachten er und Mila den Abend bei ihren Freunden. Mila hatte gekocht – denn sie war der Meinung, dass wenn sie Lily und James schon ständig auf den Keks gingen, sie wenigstens dieses übernehmen konnte. Beim gemeinsamen Essen sorgte Harry dann für herzhaftes Gelächter, da er eine immense Entdeckung machte. Er lag in Milas Arm, während sie sich mit den restlichen Anwesenden unterhielt. Lily legte grade ihre Gabel zur Seite und blickte auf die magische Uhr über dem Kamin – eigentlich sollte sich ihr Sohn mittlerweile für die nächste Mahlzeit gemeldet haben. Sie stillte ihn voll und nach dem Spannungsgefühl in ihren Brüsten zu schließen war er längst überfällig.

„Komisch", murmelte sie halblaut.

„Was hast Du gesagt, Schatz?" fragte James.

„Ich wundere mich nur, dass Harry noch nicht weint. Normalerweise lässt er doch keine Mahlzeit aus …"

Sirius leises Lachen lenkte sie von dieser Überlegung ab.

„Er ist anscheinend grade dabei, neue Futterareale zu probieren", erklärte dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen. Irritiert sahen ihn die anderen drei Erwachsenen an. Er deutete auf das Baby in Milas Arm. Auch sie senkte ihren Blick und entdeckte Harry, der grade mit weit geöffnetem Mund dabei war zu versuchen, ob sie wohl auch Nahrung zu bieten hatte. Ein feuchter Fleck auf ihrem T-Shirt zeugte von seinen Bemühungen.

James prustete los und auch Lily kicherte, während Mila ihn mit einem leisen Kreischen hochhob. Missmutig blickte Harry ihr entgegen.

Sirius lachte Tränen, während er ihr das Baby abnahm und es angrinste. „Er hat den Zweck dieser Dinger anscheinend wirklich verstanden", verkündete er mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme. „Aber von denen lässt Du mir die Finger, junger Mann. Die gehören nämlich noch MIR ALLEIN!"

Er hob das Baby hoch und prustete laut gegen seinen Bauch. Harry kicherte und strampelte mit den Beinchen, bevor Sirius ihn zu Lily hinüberreichte, die immer noch lachend ihre Bluse öffnete und begann, das hungrige Baby zu stillen. Sirius wandte den Blick dezent ab, bis er das leise, zufriedene Schmatzen hören konnte und so sicher war, dass er nun nichts wirklich Prekäres zu sehen bekommen würde. Er grinste Mila an, die jetzt ebenfalls leise lachte.

Während Lily sich hingebungsvoll ihrem Sohn widmete, begann der Rest den Tisch abzuräumen und zu spülen. Natürlich mit Zauberstäben – Mila war nämlich selbst in diesem Moment viel zu faul für die Muggel-Alternative. Nachdem sie fertig waren – auch Harry war mittlerweile deutlich zufriedener mit vollem Bauch – schnappte sich Sirius den Jungen und verschwand mit ihm im Wohnzimmer. Mila zuckte auf James fragenden Blick nur mit den Schultern.

Als sie ebenfalls dort ankamen, fanden sie die Beiden auf der Couch. Harry war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und auch Sirius gähnte herzhaft. „Ihr entschuldigt uns?" murmelte er nur noch träge. Eine ganze Weile sah Mila sie nur an – beide friedlich, das Baby sicher in Sirius Armbeuge geborgen. Und sie wünschte sich nur noch, dass Harry bald durch ihr Baby ersetzt werden könnte.

* * *

9 Monate waren mittlerweile vergangen und Harrys erstes Osterfest stand vor der Tür. Mit weit aufgerissenen, konzentrierten Kinderaugen beäugte er den grade frisch von seiner Mutter angebrachten Zimmerschmuck, kleine verzauberte Hasen-Figuren, die wild durcheinander hoppelten. Seit fast einer halben Stunde stand er jetzt nun schon, sich am Wohnzimmertisch festhaltend, hier. Er hatte vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass er auf seinen Füßen auch stehen konnte und weigerte sich seitdem die meiste Zeit standhaft, etwas anderes zu tun.

Außerdem brabbelte er auch schon die ersten Worte – James war immer noch beleidigt, dass Harrys erstes Wort „Mama" gewesen war – und das zweite „Paddy" … Padfood brachte er noch nicht über die Lippen.

Sein Sohn fand es offensichtlich sehr komisch, ihn dieses eine, von James so heiß ersehnte Wort vorzuenthalten – jedes Mal, wenn James vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und verzweifelt versuchte Harry dazu zu bringen, endlich „Dada" zu sagen, strahlte er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, begann mit einem lang gezogenen „Daaa", was James jedes Mal vor Hoffnung fast platzen ließ – nur um letztendlich mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck „Paddy" zu rufen!

Genau dieser trat grade durch die entsicherte Eingangstür und Harry wandte sich zu den Neuankommenden um. „Paddy", rief er begeistert und strahlte Sirius an, der auf ihn zukam und ihn hochhob. Er kicherte, als sein Pate ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange drückte und streckte dann endlich die kleinen Ärmchen nach Mila aus, die ihn anlächelte.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte sie den kleinen Jungen. „Kriege ich einen Kuss?"

Bereitwillig lehnte er sich zu ihr herüber und verpasste ihr mit einem lauten Schmatzer einen Kuss auf die Wange. Kurz bevor auch Remus durch die Tür kam und ein begeistertes „MOONY" durch den Raum schallte.

Remus lachte.

„HARRY!" begrüßte er den Kleinen ebenso enthusiastisch und strubbelte ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. „Wie geht es Dir?"

Harry antwortete ihm zwar – allerdings in unverständlichem Gebrabbel. Es war immer so – Männergespräche, wie Remus es zwinkernd nannte.

Mit ernstem Gesicht, aber einem deutlich belustigten Funkeln in den Augen hörte er dem Kind zu.

„Was Du nicht sagst", erklärte er dann gespielt überrascht und Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Lass Dir von dem alten Werwolf hier nichts erzählen, Harry", warnte Sirius ihn und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Jungen erneut auf sich. Er patschte beide Hände auf die Lippen des Erwachsenen, der lächelnd dagegen prustete und ihn dann in die Luft warf. Harry jauchzte laut, als Sirius ihn mühelos wieder auffing.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben", erklang Lilys Stimme aus dem Flur und Sirius wandte höchstens für zwei Sekunden die Augen ab, um sie zu begrüßen. Doch als er wieder hinsah, was das Kind verschwunden. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, bevor er sich panisch umsah.

„Harry?"

Sofort zuckten Todesser-Entführungen durch seinen Kopf. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Sirius, der hektisch begann, das gesamte Zimmer abzusuchen.

„HARRY?"

Sein Herz trommelte so heftig, dass er sicher war, es würde ihm gleich aus dem Hals hüpfen.

„Wo bist Du?"

Lily, die grade den Raum betreten hatte, starrte ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an, da sie erst jetzt begriff, was er da tat.

„SIRIUS BLACK! DU HAST NICHT ERNSTHAFT MEINEN SOHN…?" schrie sie entsetzt, wurde allerdings von lautem Kinderlachen unterbrochen. Ihr Blick zuckte zu dem großen Wohnzimmerschrank hinüber, auf dem Harry glucksend saß und begeistert in die Hände klatschte. Sie war viel zu erleichtert, um sich zu fragen wie bei Merlin er das geschafft hatte!

Auch Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf, als er das Kind entdeckte.

„Wie bist Du kleiner Hosenscheißer denn da rauf gekommen?" fragte er, während er sich einen Stuhl herbei angelte und darauf kletterte, um Harry vom Schrank zu pflücken.

„Zum Apparieren bist Du noch viel zu jung! Wenn das Ministerium das raus kriegt …"

Lily entriss ihm das Baby förmlich und stolzierte mit ihm und vor Wut funkelnden Augen in die Küche, um nach dem Essen zu schauen.

„Du solltest Lil heute wohl besser nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen, Sirius", riet Remus ihm grinsend, was seinen Freund allerdings nur von dem leisen Schuldgefühl in ihm ablenkte und ein teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

„Kein Problem", verkündete er gut gelaunt, das typische ´Plop´ erklang und schon huschte der schwarze Hund aus dem Zimmer. Mal sehen, ob er Lily mal wieder so richtig erschrecken konnte …

In der Küche angekommen bremste er allerdings abrupt ab, da Harry auf dem Küchenfußboden fast direkt vor ihm auf einer Decke saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Fast eine Minute lang blickten sich Kind und Hund an, ohne dass auch einer von ihnen einen Mucks gemacht hatte. Sirius rechnete fest damit, dass er beginnen würde zu weinen. Ein Animagus seiner Größe musste schließlich auf den kleinen Jungen deutlich beängstigend wirken.

Doch es geschah genau das Gegenteil. Anstatt zurückzuweichen legte Harry den Kopf schief, war in kürzester Zeit auf allen Vieren und krabbelte auf Sirius zu, der es nicht wagte sich zu rühren. Vor ihm angekommen krallte der Kleine seine Hände ins Fell des Hundes und zog sich zu ihm hoch. Nachdem er stand, war er immer noch nicht auf Augenhöhe Padfoods.

Er löste eine Hand aus dem Fell, hob sie hoch und nahm den neuen Gast in der Küche genauestens unter die Lupe. Als Sirius den Kopf neigte und sanft mit der feuchten Nase gegen die Wange des Kindes stupste, lachte Harry auf. Lily, grade mit dem Waschen des Salates beschäftigt, wandte sich um.

„Padfood! Nimm sofort die Schnauze aus seinem Gesicht! Das ist ja eklig!"

_´Eklig? Na warte, das bekommst Du zurück, Lil! ´_

Blitzschnell hatte der große Hund Harry mit den Zähnen am Strampler gepackt, wandte sich um und stürmte mit dem vor Begeisterung kreischenden Kind aus der Haustür. Lily schoss hinter ihm her, wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßend, die im Groben von ´großen, schwarzen Hunden mit abgezogenem Fell, röstend über einem großen Feuer´ handelten.

Sirius war wenig beeindruckt und trabte einmal um das gesamte Haus, bevor er sich umwandte und Harry absetzte. Er verwandelte sich zurück und lachte sich halbtot, während Lily ihren Sohn vom Boden auflas und ihn hin- und herdrehte, um zu kontrollieren, ob er unversehrt war.

Kaum hatte sie ihn hochgehoben, begann Harry prompt zu weinen. „Siehst Du, was Du angerichtet hast?" blaffte sie den bei dem erbärmlichen Weinen des Kindes nun doch etwas schuldbewussten Mann vor sich an.

„Schon gut, Schatz. Mami ist ja da. Der böse Hund tut Dir nichts mehr."

Sie wollte sich umwenden und zurück ins Haus gehen, allerdings schwoll Harrys Weinen bei den ersten Schritten von Sirius fort zu einem wütenden Kreischen an. Er war nicht zu beruhigen, was Lily erneut dazu brachte, ihren Sohn nach größeren Verletzungen abzutasten. Doch sie fand nichts und recht ratlos sah den mittlerweile zornroten Jungen in ihren Armen an.

James, der die Jagd seiner Frau und seines besten Freundes bis jetzt nur amüsiert mit angesehen hatte, trat nun ebenfalls aus dem Haus und nahm ihr das Baby ab. Harry stutzte nur kurz, bevor er in gleicher Lautstärke erneut zu brüllen begann und widerwillig strampelte.

„Was hat er denn, James!" fragte Lily ängstlich.

Ihr Mann runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er wieder auf Sirius zuging und Harry genau auf die Stelle runterließ, an der Sirius ihn abgesetzt hatte. Augenblicklich wurde das Weinen leiser und der kleine Junge sah mit tränenfeuchten Augen und deutlich zitternder Unterlippe zu seinem Paten auf.

„Paddy", verkündete er in fast aufforderndem Ton. Irritiert ging Sirius vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Was ist denn, Harry?"

„PADDY!"

Fragend sah Padfood zu seinem besten Freund auf, der mittlerweile heftig schmunzelte.

„Was möchte er denn, Prongs?"

„Verwandle Dich einfach, _Paddy_", schlug James ihm glucksend vor.

Immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn tat Sirius wie ihm geheißen. In seiner Animagus-Gestalt wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, der begeistert in die Händchen klatschte und die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. Er klammerte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft an der Schnauze des Hundes fest und ließ sich so auf die Füße heben.

James wandte sich zu seiner Frau um und grinste. „Tja, Schatz. Da kannst Du nicht mit konkurrieren. Ich denke, dass Harry genau weiß, was er will, und momentan scheint das sein haariger Pate zu sein."

Leicht beleidigt beäugte Lily das Schauspiel zwischen ihrem nun wieder höchst zufriedenem Sohnemann und seinem Paten, der mit wedelndem Schwanz Erlaubnis heischend zu ihr aufsah.

„Wehe, Du verletzt ihn, Sirius! Dann tue nämlich ich DIR weh!" drohte sie, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zurück ins Haus ging. James sah ihr grinsend nach.

Mila, die zusammen mit Remus ebenfalls das Schauspiel mit angesehen hatte, kam lachend auf die beiden Männer und das Kind zu.

„Ich passe schon auf die Beiden auf, James. Versprochen! Geh´ Du lieber und versöhne Deine Frau schnell, okay?" Er nickte und wollte an ihr vorbei, doch sie hielt ihn auf und deutete ihm stumm, noch einen Augenblick zu warten. Während sie neben Sirius und Harry auf die Knie ging, löste sie die Kinderfinger aus dem Fell, drehte Harry um, sodass er seinen Vater sehen konnte.

„Erst sagen wir ´danke'. Harry, wer ist das?" Sie deutete auf James.

Strahlend verkündete Harry, als sei es das Normalste der Welt: „DADA!"

* * *

_Oh Gott, ist der SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜß! Ich will auch so ein Baby! (Seufz! Schmelz!) Bevor ich jetzt völlig in Verzückung gerate, schnell ein paar Reviews! Sonst vergesse ich vor lauter „Bäuchlein-Kitzeln" noch das Ende … obwohl, schade wäre es nicht, oder? … (Grummel!) Trotzdem – nur eine ganz kleine Nachricht, okay? Danke!_


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: **So, ganz kurz, bevor ich wieder los muss. Bevor ihr alle in diesem Kapitel anfangt über Sirius verdammt schlechte Menschenkenntnis zu lästern(er bestreitet sie nicht) – bedenkt bitte, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Gutes im Sinn hatte – und für seinen Irrtum lange bezahlen musste! Also seid lieb zu ihm, ja?_

**SilverHoney: **ENTSCHULDIGUNG! Hab´ ich Dich echt vergessen? Es tut mir leid, aber ich hab´ einen neunen PC gekriegt und musste dementsprechend auf zwei Computern analog arbeiten, weil auf dem einen die Reviews und auf dem anderen meine Geschichte war. Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich in die Ecke stellen! Oder noch besser – Remus, beiß mich mal kurz! Danach kann ich mich dann ins Familiensilber stürzen. (Kleiner Scherz!)

**Imobilus:** Richtig, jetzt und im nächsten Kapitel kommt quasi das furchtbare Ende! Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, denn ich hab´s geschrieben. Und mich bei jeder Silbe noch mehr gehasst! Remus und Harry bedanken sich auf jeden Fall für den Knudddler! Das hatten beide nötig!

**RemusBride:** Padfood hätte gerne ein scharlachrotes Halsband mit goldener Hundemarke, damit Klein-Harry sofort mit Gryffindor vertraut gemacht wird. (SMILE!)

**ClaireBlack:** Na ja … ob die Freude nach diesen Kapiteln noch anhält? (Schnüf!)

**Neely:** Keine Sorge, in zwei Wochen ist diese Geschichte vorbei. Dann ist es nicht mehr allzu schlimm, wenn das Internet erst mal futsch ist. Und meine nächste Geschichte liest Du dann vielleicht einfach im neuen Haus, im eigenen Zimmer, mit eigenem PC? (Kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl …)

**Pia:** Oh Gott … Wo fange ich an? Das war DEFINITIV die längste Review aller Zeiten! Danke schön! Ich werde versuchen, so gut es geht darauf einzugehen. Also: Sirius ist im Thema Liebesgeständnis leider etwas … nennen wir es ‚schüchtern' … Er sagt es ihr nämlich erst in 14 Jahren, nach 12 Jahren Askaban und zwei Jahren Flucht und nachdem er sie fast zum 2. Mal verloren hat, weil er dem Ministerium in die Arme läuft (siehe meine erste Geschichte …) Und NEIN, ich schenk´ ihn Dir nicht – auch wenn ich sonst recht freigiebig bin, bei Sirius nicht! (SMILE!) Den Nachwuchs gibt es übrigens in meiner 3. Geschichte, also schön weiterlesen, okay! Mit den Longbottoms hast Du Recht, da habe ich mich nicht ans Original gehalten. Wenn meine Beta-Leserin nicht wäre, dann wäre dieser Faupax noch schlimmer geworden, glaub´s mir! Und mit dem Happy End wird's auch nix. Warum, erfahrt ihr im Epilog. Sorry! Ich hasse mich selbst dafür! Und „Last but not least": nein, Mila arbeitet nicht offiziell als Heilerin für den Orden – sie hat ja wirklich keine abgeschlossenen Ausbildung. Aber sie hilft natürlich nach ihrem Können so gut sie kann. Puh, ich hoffe, ich habe keine wichtigen Fragen vergessen. (Zwinker!)

**Uli:** Lass uns gemeinsam stark sein! Taschentuch bereit? Jetzt geht es nämlich los …

**EvannaBlack:** Wie hat James es so schön gesagt – so jung und schon den unvergleichlichen Charme der Potters. Hihihi! Harry ist definitiv das meistgeliebteste Baby auf dem Planeten!

**Kapitel 42**

Nach dem Essen stand Remus auf und entschuldigte sich kurz, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Sirius schleppte Harry, der mittlerweile bereits fürs Bett umgezogen war, immer noch in seiner Animagus-Gestalt vor sich her – der süße Kerl konnte offenbar nicht genug davon bekommen.

James hatte außerdem vorgeschlagen, Sirius morgen ein extra hübsches Halsband mit dazugehöriger Hundemarke zu besorgen – schließlich brauche ja jedes Kind ein Haustier und Harry habe seine Wahl ja offensichtlich getroffen. Er war sogar so weit gegangen ihm vorzuschlagen, dass er ab heute nur noch ´Nana´ heißen sollte – wie der Hund aus Peter Pan, einem Muggelmärchen, welches Lily Harry momentan vorlas. Der habe sich schließlich auch um die Kinder gekümmert. Hätte Sirius nicht den Mund voller Patenkind gehabt …

Remus schloss lächelnd die Haustür hinter sich und atmete tief die Abendluft ein. Er liebte es, hier mit seinen Freunden zu sein. Der einzige friedliche Platz in dieser von Zerstörung beherrschten Welt.

Plötzlich, völlig unvorbereitet, stieg ihm ein fremder Geruch in die Nase. Er roch Angst.

Angst?

Verwirrte wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kam, und entdeckte im letzten Moment einen kleinen Schatten, der über den dunklen Rasen huschte. Bei all den Schutzzaubern um Godric Hollow herum war das etwas wirklich Beunruhigendes! Nichts durfte eigentlich näher als 10 Meter an das Haus rankommen, außer man kannte die Schutzzauber und wusste, wie man sie außer Kraft setzte.

Nur Mitglieder des Ordens kannten sie. Niemand sonst!

Aus einem Reflex heraus setzte Moony zur Verfolgung an, stolperte aber unversehens über etwas Größeres, Schweres. Und mit seiner übersteigerten Sehfähigkeit erkannte er …

Er stolperte zurück, als er einen Körper erkannte – völlig leblos. Schnell kniete er sich hin und drehte ihn um – es war ein Mann. Um genau zu sein, einer der neueren Mitglieder – er hatte erst vor ungefähr 12 Tagen damit begonnen, ihn in Abwehrzaubern zu trainieren.

Fast schon automatisch beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und horchte auf Atemgeräusche.

Nichts. Auch kein Puls. Er war eindeutig tot.

Aus der Ferne konnte Remus irres Lachen hören, welches ihm unwillkürlich kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„SIRIUS!" brüllte er zum Haus hinüber.

Der schwarze Hund erschien in der Eingangstür, immer noch Harry vor sich her tragend.

„Lass das Kind im Haus und komm her!"

Es verging eine weitere Minute, in dem er genügend Zeit hatte zu begreifen, wie jung der Mann vor ihm doch war. Eiseskälte griff nach Remus, bevor sein Freund aus dem Haus gestürzt kam.

Allein.

Gott sei Dank.

Sirius ging neben ihm auf die Knie und begriff den Grund, weswegen sein Freund ihn gerufen hatte, sofort. Trotzdem tastete auch er nach dem Puls. Ehe er aufsah und Remus einen eigenartigen Blick zuwarf. Irritiert legte dieser die Stirn in Falten.

„Was ist?"

„Er ist noch nicht lange tot, Remus. Vielleicht ein paar Minuten."

„Und was willst Du mir damit sagen?"

„Wie lange bist Du schon hier draußen?"

„Sirius!" Entsetzt starrte Moony ihn an. „Du denkst doch nicht …?"

Padfood antwortete nicht darauf, sondern zog den Umhang über den toten Körper und stand auf.

„Bleib hier. Ich informiere Dumbledore." Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück ins Haus.

Den Rest des Abends erlebte Remus wie in einem Nebel – Ordensmitglieder kamen und nahmen den Toten mit. Dann erschien Dumbledore und bat ihn freundlich, doch besser zu Hause auf Nachrichten zu warten. Aber Dumbledore war immer freundlich. Das bedeutete gar nichts. Viel eher hämmerte Sirius Frage in seinem Kopf. Warum hatte er ihn so eigenartig angesehen? Er konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes glauben, dass er zuerst mit ihnen gegessen und gelacht hatte, nur um dann hinauszugehen und einen Unschuldigen zu töten! Sirius musste das wissen! Er war sein Freund! Er konnte ihn nicht wirklich für so skrupellos halten – oder doch?

* * *

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Dumbledore?" Es war James, der diese Frage später an diesem Abend mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme stellte. Lily saß im Nebenzimmer und drückte Harry an sich, als würde er verschwinden, wenn sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang losließ.

Der Direktor schwieg einen Moment, bis er seinem ehemaligen Schüler und jetzigem Freund antwortete.

„Nun …", begann er und legte beide Hände flach auf den Tisch, die er bis zu diesem Augenblick mit den Fingerkuppen fest aneinander gepresst hatte. „Ich denke, dass es ein freundlicher Hinweis von Voldemort war, mit dem er uns mitteilen wollte, dass unsere bisherigen Schutzvorrichtungen nichts mehr nützen."

„VERFLUCHT!" Krachend schlug Prongs mit der geballten Faust auf die Tischplatte, so dass die Teetassen vor den drei anwesenden Männern klirrten und hüpften.

Padfood verstand diesen Gefühlsausbruch nur zu gut. Ihm war selbst danach, etwas zu zertrümmern … Er hatte noch nicht von seiner Vermutung gesagt. Von seiner Vermutung, dass es vielleicht einen Verräter unter ihnen gab … Sie würden es ihm vermutlich sowieso nicht glauben.

„Und was tun wir jetzt? Sollen wir weglaufen?" James Frage klang völlig resigniert, während er beide Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub.

„Verflucht, Dumbledore! Wir haben ein Baby! Ich kann Lily und Harry nicht durch die Weltgeschichte zerren!"

Der ältere Zauberer nickte, um dem Jüngeren zu zeigen, dass er sich durchaus darüber im Klaren war.

„Und Voldemort würde euch jagen", fügte er seufzend hinzu. Er schwieg erneut einen Moment, während die jungen Männer ihn anstarrten und auf eine grandiose Lösung hofften.

„Dann gibt es nur noch eines." Dumbledore erhob sich und zog eine Pergament-Rolle aus seinem Umhang. Er händigte sie James aus, der sie entrollte und das darauf Geschriebene kurz überflog.

„Fidelius-Zauber?" Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einer Erinnerung an diese Zauberformel.

„Bemühe Dich nicht, James." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesen Zauber könnt ihr unmöglich kennen. Nicht einmal ihr." Ein kurzes Lächeln glättete die Züge Dumbledores. „Er hat seit Jahrhunderten keine Verwendung mehr gefunden. Ich will es euch kurz erklären. Der Zauber macht euch unaufspürbar für diejenigen, die nichts davon wissen. Nicht einmal Voldemort käme gegen diese mächtige Magie an. Nur eine von euch gewählte Person kennt die nötige Formel, um den Zauber zu brechen – der so genannte Geheimniswahrer." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, um die Flut an Informationen sacken zu lassen.

„Es ist dringend erforderlich, dass die Person hundertprozentig vertrauenswürdig ist. Und wir müssen die Identität dieser Person absolut geheim halten, um Komplikationen zu vermeiden." Er sah von einem zum Anderen. „Also überdenkt eure Wahl gut. Ich lasse euch allein, damit ihr darüber nachdenken könnt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore das Zimmer. James Blick wandte sich fast sofort zu Sirius um, der schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Du", stellte Prongs schlicht fest. Sirius war für ihn der Einzige, der dieses Vertrauen vollständig innehatte. Aber zu seiner Betroffenheit schüttelte Padfood hastig den Kopf.

„Nicht ich!"

„Aber …"

„James." Beide jungen Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang stumm an, bevor Sirius erneut den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin zu offensichtlich, James. Das weißt Du."

Als sein bester Freund störrisch den Kopf abwandte, stand Sirius auf und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Du weißt, dass es nicht an meiner mangelnden Freundschaft zu euch liegt, Prongs. Ich würde für euch Drei sterben!"

Sein Freund wich ihm weiterhin aus.

„Aber ich wäre der Erste, an den Voldemort denken würde. Unsere Freundschaft war nie ein Geheimnis. Es wäre einfach zu offensichtlich. Und es gibt für mich einfach zu vieles, womit mich Voldemort über kurz oder lang zermürben könnte!"

James schnaubte abfällig, etwas was deutlich machte, dass er seinem Freund kein Wort glaubte. „Und was wäre das?" fragte er ein wenig spöttisch. Was würde Sirius wohl zwingen können, sie zu verraten?

„Mila."

Endlich sah James seinen Freund erschrocken wieder an. Er schluckte. An sie hatte er nicht gedacht. Er wusste plötzlich, Padfood hatte Recht. Er war durch seine Liebe zu Mila viel zu leicht angreifbar. Er und Lily wären zwar in Sicherheit – aber er würde seine Freunde zur Flucht vor Gefangenschaft und Folter verdammen.

„Ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich euch in Gefahr bringe", flüsterte Sirius leise.

Einen Moment herrschte erneutes Schweigen. Nur das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin erfüllte die Luft.

„Wen schlägst Du also vor?" Prongs Stimme klang nach dieser halben Ewigkeit elendig müde. „Remus?"

„NEIN!"

Irritiert runzelte sein Freund bei dieser heftigen Reaktion die Stirn. Wenige Sekunden kämpfte Sirius damit, ihm seine Befürchtungen über Remus zu erzählen. Doch er schwieg - und log.

„Remus ist durch Mila auch viel zu leicht angreifbar. Du weißt selbst, wie … vernarrt er in sie ist."

Mit dieser Erklärung schien James zufrieden. Sirius brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihm auch noch diesen Schlag zu versetzen. Er würde sich Remus selbst vorknöpfen! Und wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dass er der Verräter war …

´Dann gnade Dir Gott, Remus J. Lupin!´

„Also – wen dann?"

Sirius zermaterte sich den Schädel, bis sein Gesicht aufleuchtete. Natürlich! Es war so einfach!

„Peter!"

„Peter?"

„Ja, Peter! Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass ihr ihn nehmen könntet, James."

„Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich es wirklich nicht tun würde! Und Lily auch nicht, Padfood!"

„Ich weiß. Aber sieh´ es doch so - nur wir würden es wissen! Verstehst Du nicht, wie genial das ist? Der perfekte Bluff! Für die Öffentlichkeit bin und bleibe ich der Geheimniswahrer! Alle werden das denken! Und niemand wird Peter auch nur in Erwägung ziehen!" Begeistert über diese geniale Idee, stand Sirius auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. „Und Peter hat niemanden, der gegen ihn als Druckmittel eingesetzt werden könnte. Außerdem sehen wir ihn mittlerweile so selten, dass er aus dem Interesse der Todesser verschwunden sein sollte!"

„Und wenn sie es dann doch rauskriegen? Sirius, Peter fürchtet sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten! Wenn die Todesser ihn in die Hände kriegen, brauchen sie kein Druckmittel mehr!" Auch James war aufgestanden und sein Blick drückte deutlich aus, was er dachte – er war, gelinde gesagt – nicht sehr glücklich mit dieser Wahl.

„Ich werde auf ihn Acht geben! Und wir bringen ihn weg, verstecken ihn, bis wir Voldemort endgültig erledigt haben und es wieder sicher für euch ist."

James ging schweigend zum Fenster hinüber und sah hinaus. „Wird es das jemals wieder sein?" fragte er leise, den Blick ziellos in den anbrechenden Morgen gerichtet. „Sicher, meine ich – Wird Harry jemals eine Welt kennen lernen, in der Frieden herrscht?"

„Ganz bestimmt!" Sirius versuchte so zuversichtlich zu klingen, wie möglich. Er würde zumindest alles in seiner Macht stehende tun – selbst wenn er sein Leben opfern müsste.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Sirius Peter nach Godric Hollow. Er wurde in den Plan eingeweiht und reagierte zuerst mit völligem Unglauben – wie erwartet. Doch dann glitzerten die wässrigen grauen Augen auf und er nickte entschlossen.

„Ich mache es", verkündete er mit seltsamer Begeisterung in der Stimme.

Also wurde der Zauber vollzogen.

Sirius verabschiedete sich mit einer festen Umarmung von seinen besten Freunden und nahm auch Harry das letzte Mal von der leise schluchzenden Lily entgegen. Er drückte den kleinen Kerl zärtlich an sich, der zu spüren schien, was vor sich ging. Mit großen, grünen Augen sah er zu Sirius auf, hob die kleine Hand und strich fast zärtlich über die Wange des Erwachsenen. Mit Tränen in den Augen reichte Padfood Harry wieder seiner Mutter, um auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und hastig den Raum zu verlassen.

Vor dem Haus wartete Sirius dann auf Peter, der wenige Minuten später ebenfalls erschien und ihn verdutzt ansah.

„Ich bring´ Dich nach Hause, Wormtail", erklärte Padfood schlicht.

Etwas wie Entsetzen erschien in dem kleinen, rattenähnlichen Gesicht und er fragte mit seltsam schriller Stimme: „Wieso?"

Sirius runzelte über das eigenartige Verhalten die Stirn. „Na, weil Du jetzt derjenige bist, der auf das für mich Kostbarste aufpassen muss – meine Familie. Also werde ich auf Dich aufpassen."

Peter schluckte und nickte nach kurzem Zögern schließlich. Dann würde der dunkle Lord eben noch ein wenig auf die guten Nachrichten warten müssen. Sirius sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen.

Vermutlich war das die Aufregung, die ihn so nervös erscheinen ließ, dachte Padfood derweilen achselzuckend. Typisch Peter eben! „Komm schon!" Sirius deutete auf sein Motorrad und versuchte ein möglichst fröhliches Lächeln. „Es wird schon niemand rauskriegen. Du bist vollkommen in Sicherheit, Pete."

Pettigrew kletterte mit einem knappen Nicken auf das Vehikel hinter ihn und hielt sich fest. Und während sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machten, konnte er sich ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Oh, um sich machte er sich keine Sorgen. Endlich hatte er etwas, was ihn beim dunklen Lord wieder in seinem Ansehen steigen lassen würde …

* * *

_Hat jemand eine Splitterbombe für mich? Ich möchte den fiesen Nager in die Luft jagen! Arrrggghhhhhh! Mistvieh! So, im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann unser tragisches Ende. Schreibt ihr mir eine kleine Review zur Aufmunterung? Bitte!_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: **Okay ... Schluchz, heul! Ich habe jetzt mindestens 2 Packungen Tempo-Tücher beim Schreiben verbraucht. Das hier ist offiziell das letzte Kapitel, Leute. Danach gibt es nur noch einen klitzekleinen Epilog. Sagt also ‚Leb wohl' zu James und Lily. Ich gehe jetzt und leide! (Schnäuz in ein Taschentuch!)_

**Imobilus:** Bitte, bitte, BITTE, mach´ die blöde Ratte nieder! Ich kann grade nicht, bin zu deprimiert … Pia und SilverHoney helfen Dir aber bestimmt! Und meine Beta-Leserin ist sicher auch mit von der Partie! Na ja, Remus wird Sirius wohl einfach nur sehr gern misstraut haben, weil für ihn so der Weg zu Mila frei war. Hab´ es nicht wirklich erwähnt, dass überlasse ich eurer Phantasie.

**RemusBride: **DANKE, Süße! Die Streicheleinheit konnte ich gut gebrauchen! Mehr davon! Bitte, bitte!

**Pia:** Kennst Du ´nen guten Auftragskiller? Bevor sich meine armen Reviewer noch strafbar machen und wegen dem blöden Rattenviech nach Askaban wandern. Obwohl – dann wäre Padfood nicht so allein … Askaban, ich komme! Aus dem Weg, ihr Dementoren!

**Neely:** Also … Erstens: NATÜRLICH darfst Du Deine eigene Geschichte auf meiner Story aufbauen bzw. Dir Anregungen holen. Ich fühle mich hoch geehrt, wenn Du Dich dadurch inspirieren lässt! Zweitens: kenne ich. Ich schreibe auch immer ein wenig Plot vor, falls mich meine gute Freundin, die Schreibblockade wieder mal besuchen kommt – nicht wahr, Beta-Leserin …? Drittens: Du brauchst auch eine Beta-Leserin? Kein Problem! Wie wäre es mit mir? Obwohl ich gaaaanz schlecht in Einzelheiten bin. Ich könnte allerdings auch im Epilog einen Aufruf für Dich starten. Auch für Viertens: eine Übersetzerin. Da finden wir schon jemanden! Sag´ mir einfach Bescheid!

**SilverHoney: **Ich hoffe, Du hast die Taschetücher bereit! (HEUL!)

**EvannaBlack:** Das arme Kissen … (Zwinker!)

**Immo:** Na ja, ich will ja mal gar nicht so sein – Dir sei verziehen. (Zwinker!) Und Du hast Dir ja bei Deiner letzten Review echt Mühe gegeben, das macht vieles wett. Ich hab´ die Vorstellung mit James und der Blümchenschürze auch sehr genossen. Hey, der Gute muss ja schon ein leckeres Kerlchen gewesen sein, wenn sein Sohnemann so was Süßes hergibt. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bei meiner nächsten Story review-technisch wieder, hm? Wir müssen Moony ja schließlich auch unter die Haube bringen …

**Kapitel 43**

„Ich habe die Potters, Meister!" Voldemort wandte sich langsam zu dem aufgeregt zitternden Mann hinter ihm um. Der Blick seiner rot glühenden Augen traf ihn hart, so dass Wormtail fast zurücktaumelte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Was sagst Du da?"

„Sie sind mir in die Falle getappt", stieß der kleine, pummlige Mann mit vor Erregung nur noch höherer Stimme hervor. „Sie haben den Fidelius-Zauber angewandt – und ich bin ihr Geheimniswahrer, mein Lord!"

„Wirklich?"

Peter nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und vergaß fast, demütig den Kopf zu senken. Aber nur fast. Es war definitiv nicht gesund, Voldemort mit einem offenen Blick zu reizen. „Und ich werde sie euch ausliefern, Mylord!"

Ein schrilles, grausiges Lachen erfüllte das dunkle Gewölbe. Und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

* * *

Es war schon spät. Mila stand am Fenster von Sirius Wohnung und eine unerklärliche Unruhe erfüllte ihren Geist und ihren Körper. Mit einem Mal war ihr furchtbar kalt geworden, obwohl alles Fenster und Türen geschlossen waren. Sirius hatte ihr gestern von dem Fidelius-Zauber erzählt und ihr versichert, dass James, Lily und Harry in Sicherheit waren. Sie war froh darüber.

Trotzdem beschlich sie eine unerklärliche Angst an diesem Abend. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie heftig zusammenfahren. Aber es war nur Sirius, der sich eine Jacke überzog und sie beruhigend anlächelte.

„Wo gehst Du hin?" fragte Mila alarmiert.

„Nach Peter sehen. Ich muss wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Er zog sie vom Fenster weg, fest in seine Arme. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!"

„Geh´ nicht."

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber etwas tief in ihrem Inneren warnte sie davor, ihn gehen zu lassen. Sie vergrub die Hände fest im Stoff seiner Jacke, fast so als könne sie ihn durch diese schlichte Geste daran hindern, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Sirius umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und hob es an, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Tränen glitzerten in Milas Augen.

„Hey." Er strich ihr zärtlich mit einem Daumen über die Wange. „Warum weinst Du denn?"

„Bitte geh´ nicht."

„Es sind nur 10 Minuten."

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Sirius. Bitte bleib hier."

Er löste sanft ihre verkrampften Finger von seiner Jacke und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. Mila konnte nicht anders, Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Es fühlte sich so verflucht nach ´Leb wohl´ an! Keiner von ihnen konnte ahnen, dass es für sie wirklich ‚Lebe wohl' bedeutete …

„Bis gleich." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und nur Sekunden später hörte sie das leise Klicken der Eingangstür, die ins Schloss fiel, genauso wie das leise Zischen, welches die Aktivierung der Schutzzauber bekundete.

Er war fort …

* * *

James und Lily standen zusammen im Hausflur und küssten sich lächelnd, als die Tür vor ihnen mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. Reflexartig schützte er sie mit seinem Körper vor den herumfliegenden Teilen, bevor er sich umwandte und in Voldemorts hämisches Gesicht blickte.

Er hörte Lilys Schrei wie aus weiter Entfernung.

Nein!

Das war nicht möglich!

Außer Peter hatte sie verraten!

Mit lähmender Klarheit wurde ihm das bewusst, bevor er seine Frau ohne Nachzudenken zur Treppe stieß und schrie: „Lily! Lauf! Rette Harry! Ich versuche, ihn aufzuhalten!"

Sie stolperte die Treppe hinauf, während er den Zauberstab hervor riss und ihn auf den dunklen Lord richtete. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er …

Eisiges Lachen hallte durch den Raum.

„Du Narr." Voldemort hob den eigenen Zauberstab mit einem grausamen Lächeln. „Jetzt seid ihr alle völlig schutzlos."

James erkannte seinen Fehler im gleichen Augenblick – Lily und er hatten sich getrennt. Jetzt konnte der uralte Schutz des Blutes nichts mehr ausrichten! Und es war seine Schuld! Er hatte versagt.

Er schluckte und schloss die Augen, um zu beten, dass er seiner Frau genug Zeit verschaffen konnte, damit sie um das Leben ihres Sohnes und ihr eigenes laufen konnte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schoss der erste grüne Lichtblitz bereits auf ihn zu. Dieses eine Mal schaffte er es, ihn abzuwehren und einen Schocker auf Voldemort abzufeuern. Der zweite unverzeihliche Fluch traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er war sofort tot.

Lily hörte den dumpfen Aufprall seines Körpers und ein würgendes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

James! Oh Gott, James!´

Sie strauchelte und spürte den unbändigen Wunsch, mit ihm zu sterben!

Er war ihr Leben!

Wie sollte sie ohne ihn existieren?

Sie wollte Schreien! Weinen! Aber Harry …

Mit unbändiger Kraftanstrengung rannte sie zu seinem Kinderzimmer, in dem der kleine Junge friedlich schlief. Sie stürmte in Zimmer, wollte ihn hochnehmen und er begann zu weinen. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, ihn zu berühren. Voldemort trat in genau dieser Sekunde über die Schwelle.

„Aus dem Weg, Du dummes Mädchen!"

„NEIN!" Lily baute sich schützend vor dem Kinderbettchen auf und somit auch vor ihrem Sohn. „Bitte nimm´ mich! Verschone ihn! Verschone mein Baby!"

Er lachte nur hämisch.

Harrys Weinen hinter ihr dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

‚_Ich liebe Dich, Harry. Vergiss das nie!'_

Sie riss ihren Zauberstab hervor, doch auch sie traf der Avada Kedavra-Fluch unvorbereitet. Ihr lebloser Körper kippte zur Seite.

Voldemort trat auf das Kind zu, griff nach ihm und hob es empor. Mit einer widerlichen Grimasse des Genusses sprach er auch für Harry den Todesfluch. Doch das Weinen verstummte nicht. Blendend helles Licht erfüllte plötzlich den Raum – genauso wie die Schreie des dunklen Lord.

Dann wurde alles still.

* * *

Nur Minuten später bremste Sirius mit quietschenden Reifen das Motorrad. Grauenerfüllt starrte er auf den Haufen rauchenden Schutts, der einmal das Haus seiner besten Freunde gewesen war.

Er sprang ab und rannte völlig kopflos hinüber, räumte mit bloßen Händen Schutt zur Seite, immer wieder nur ihre Namen schreiend.

„JAMES! LILY! JAAMES! LIIILLLY!"

Er bemerkte nicht einmal die Tränen, die sein Gesicht hinab strömten.

Ihn fand er zuerst. Begraben unter Staub, Holz und Steinen. Seine Augen waren leblos gen Himmel gerichtet.

Völlig aussichtslos schüttelte Sirius seinen besten Freund, schrie ihn an, dass er nicht sterben dürfe, dass er ihn nicht allein lassen könne! Das er ihn brauche! Das Lily ihn brauche! Und Harry! Oh Gott, Harry!

Erst die Erinnerung an ihn und seine Mutter ließ ihn innehalten. Blind vor Tränen zog er James leblosen Körper aus den Trümmern des Hauses. Dann rannte er weiter.

Dort, wo das Kinderzimmer gewesen sein musste, fand er Lily. Er sackte neben ihr in die Knie und strich mit unkontrolliert zitternden Händen ihr wunderbares Haar aus ihrer Stirn.

„Oh Gott!"

Er schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung einfach aufzuwachen. Es musste einfach ein Traum sein! Sie konnten nicht tot sein!

Erst leises Weinen holte ihn aus seiner Litargie. Im ersten Moment war er sicher, den Verstand verloren zu haben! Aber nein, da war es wieder! Sirius sprang auf und fand den kleinen Harry begraben unter den Bruchstücken seines Bettes. Mehrere Schnittwunden verunzierten die kleinen Wangen und eine blutrote Blitznarbe zierte seine Stirn.

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, wickelte er ihn in seine Jacke und presste ihn an sich. Nur langsam beruhigte der Kleine sich und hörte auf zu weinen.

Wie ferngesteuert erhob sich Sirius mit dem kleinen Bündel, dass wie durch ein Wunder diesen Angriff überlebt hatte und ging ohne noch einmal hinzusehen an Lilys Körper vorbei. Er hielt den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.

An seinem Motorrad angekommen hielt er an. Ein riesiger Mann kam auf ihn zu gerannt und nur schemenhaft erkannte er Hagrid, der ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, was dieser hier tat.

„Sirius! Wat is´ passiert. Wo sin´ …?" Er entdeckte James Körper neben dem Schutthaufen und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Oh Gott! – Muss .. muss den Orden informieren. Wo sin´ …?"

Wortlos wickelte Sirius Harry aus seiner Jacke und reichte ihn Hagrid. Das Gesicht des bärtigen Halbriesen wurde fast zärtlich, als er das Baby entgegennahm.

„Un´ seine Mum?"

Vage deutete Padfood mit einem Finger auf den Schutthaufen.

„Bring´ Harry zu Dumbledore, Hagrid. Nimm mein Motorrad", bat er dann mit tonloser Stimme.

„Aber …", begann Hagrid, doch Sirius disapparierte im selben Moment.

Hagrid sah auf den kleinen Jungen in seinen Händen hinab. „Armes Kerlchen", murmelte er, schlug ihn genauso wie Sirius zuvor in seine Jacke ein und folgte dem Befehl, Harry hier weg zu bringen.

* * *

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Sirius das zertrümmerte Haus von Lily und James entdeckte, taumelte Mila, da sie heftiger Schwindel ergriff. Mit eiskalten Händen klammerte sie sich an der Fensterbank fest und kämpfte gegen die plötzliche, unglaubliche Übelkeit, die wie Gift durch ihren Körper waberte. Zitternd lehnte sie den Kopf gegen die Scheibe des Fensters und begann damit, zu beten.

„Bitte, lieber Gott! Lass ihn heim kommen! Bitte, bitte! Lass ihn zu mir zurückkommen. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben!" Heiße Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab.

Als der Morgen anbrach und ihr mit dumpfer Klarheit bewusst geworden war, dass Sirius nicht zu ihr zurückkehren würde, hämmerte es laut gegen die Tür. Es war Moony.

Mit bleichem Gesicht blickte er ihr entgegen. Einen Moment lang sprach keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zuging und sie fest in die Arme schloss. Er konnte spüren, wie sie begann zu zittern. Alles, was ihm einfiel war, sie nur noch fester an sich zu ziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte er schließlich mit bebender Stimme.

„Ja", schluchzte sie leise, bevor sie sich gewaltsam zusammen riss und sich aus seinen Armen löste. Nur widerwillig ließ er sie gehen.

Remus hatte eben erst von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht erfahren. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Lily und James waren tot!

Peter war tot!

Und Sirius hatte … er hatte …

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Aber jetzt machte so vieles Sinn. Auch diese Frage. An diesem Abend. Dem letzten Abend, an dem er Lily und James lebend gesehen hatte.

Sirius hatte sie verraten! Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen, dass wussten alle innerhalb des Ordens. Nur er hatte die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt!

Nie gekannter Schmerz überschwemmte ihn wie eisiges Wasser und vertrieb die Erleichterung über Milas Sicherheit. Oh Gott, er hatte sich so sehr davor gefürchtet, dass Sirius auch sie … Dass er auch sie verloren hätte! Er hätte es nicht überlebt.

Mit aller Macht wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese junge Frau immer noch von ganzem Herzen liebte!

„Wo ist Sirius, Remus?"

Beim Klang seines Namens fuhr er erschrocken zusammen. Natürlich, sie wusste nichts von den Geschehnissen. Er selbst hatte darum gebeten, es ihr selbst sagen zu dürfen.

„Mila …"

Wie sagte man einer Frau, dass der Mann, den sie liebte und dem sie blind vertraute ein Mörder war?

„Bitte, setzte Dich. Es ist … etwas Furchtbares passiert."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, während sie blind hinter sich tastete und in den nächst bestem Stuhl plumpste. Ihr Freund tat es ihr gleich, holte tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen. Das James und Lily tot waren.

„Was?" fragte sie tonlos. „Das kann nicht sein. Der Fidelius-Zauber …"

Er schwieg und sah sie nur an.

„Godric Hollow ist vollkommen zerstört", flüsterte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

„Aber … Sirius hätte Voldemort … er war doch der …" Erst jetzt sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Worte, die unausgesprochene Anschuldigung in ihnen, zu ihr durch.

„NEIN!" Sie war so schnell auf den Füßen, dass Remus heftig zusammenzuckte. „Remus!"

„Er hat sie verraten, Mila. Und er hat Peter ebenfalls umgebracht."

Hastig den Kopf schüttelnd wich sie vor ihm zurück. Erst als sie die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte, blieb sie zitternd stehen.

Es brachte Remus fast um, sie so zu sehen. Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf triumphierte bei ihrem offensichtlichen Schmerz leise. Er hatte es doch immer gewusst. Sirius hatte Mila nie geliebt! Sonst hätte er es nicht über sich gebracht, ihr so wichtige Menschen kaltblütig wegzunehmen! Er hatte sie alle verraten.

„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein!" Ihre Stimme klang hohl und ungewöhnlich schrill. Langsam erhob sich Remus von seinem eigenen Stuhl. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nur diesen Ausdruck des Grauens aus ihren Augen vertreiben.

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel an seiner Schuld", flüsterte er leise und streckte langsam die Hand nach ihr aus. Er wollte sie berühren. Den Schmerz mit ihr teilen. Sie glücklich machen! „Mila. Es tut mir so leid. Komm´ … komm´ mit mir. Wir gehen von hier fort. Weit weg von hier können wir vielleicht …"

„Nein! Remus! Du kennst Sirius so gut wie ich! Er könnte niemals … er würde nicht …" Erneute Tränen sprangen ihr in die Augen, als sie in seinem Blick diesen Vorwurf las. Er glaubte es wirklich! Oh Gott, er glaubte es!

„REMUS! ER IST DEIN FREUND!"

Er schwieg nur. So heftig sie konnte schlug sie seine Hand fort und funkelte ihn an. Hilflos blickte er ihr entgegen.

„MILA! Dieses Monster hat …"

Alles in ihr bäumte sich bei seinen Worten unter Qualen auf. Er tat ihr weh! Er zerriss ihre Seele mit seiner grausamen Wortwahl. Und in diesem Moment wollte sie nur eines – ihn ebenso verletzen!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schrie sie ihn an: „NICHT ER IST DAS MONSTER! SONDERN DU, WERWOLF!"

Erst nachdem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, begriff sie, was sie da grade gesagt hatte. Er starrte sie fassungslos an und einen Moment lang war sie sich sicher, auch bei Remus Tränen zu sehen. Doch er fasste sich schnell, straffte sich mit steinerner Miene, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umwandte und so schnell er konnte die Wohnung verließ.

Mit schmerzhafter Gewissheit wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie nun auch den letzten lieben Menschen verloren hatte …

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, brach Mila zusammen. Haltlos weinend krümmte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen wie ein ungeborenes Kind.

Lily! James! Sie konnten nicht tot sein! Sie hatte sich nicht einmal verabschieden können! Und Sirius sollte …? Nein, das war unmöglich! Völlig unmöglich! Sie war doch eine Howler! Sie hätte es spüren müssen! Hätte fühlen müssen, wie er sich dunkler Magie zuwandte. Da war nichts gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Genauso wie er ihre Freunde geliebt hatte! Auch wenn er es ihr nie mit Worten gesagt hatte! Er war doch ihr Gefährte! Der Einzige für sie!

Hatte sie sich wirklich so geirrt? Hatte Liebe sie so blind werden lassen?

Es war nicht mehr wichtig.

Denn ihre Welt existierte nicht mehr.

* * *

_Mir fehlen die Worte … euch wahrscheinlich auch. Habt ihr trotzdem eine kleine Review für mich? Ich weiß, eigentlich hab´ ich sie gar nicht verdient …_


	44. Epilog

_**A/N:** Ein ganz DICKES Dankeschön an euch Alle! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine geistigen Ergüsse doch so vielen Leuten gefallen würden! 295 Reviews! WOW! Ob wir wohl noch die 300-Marke knacken? (Freu!) Ich danke euch von Herzen und bin ziemlich traurig, weil diese Geschichte jetzt aufhört und einigen von euch meine neue Geschichte vielleicht gar nicht gefallen wird. Gebe mir ganz dolle Mühe, dass dem nicht so ist! Versprochen!_

_Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht natürlich auch an meine Beta-Leserin **RemusBride**! Du hast mir durch manche Schreibblokade geholfen und mich immer neu inspiriert! Die nächste Geschichte ist EXTRA FÜR DICH! Ganz dickes Bussi!_

**Cdt:** Da ich Dir ja bisher noch nicht antworten konnte, tue ich es jetzt. Also ich hätte Sirius ja nicht gern als Paten – eher als heißblütigen, nimmersatten … okay, lassen wir das, das führt zu weit … (Hüstel!) Na ja, Remus und Sirius waren durch die Konkurrenz um Mila ja schon länger nicht mehr soo dick befreundet. Und aus ihm hat wohl auch der Schock gesprochen, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Außerdem war so ja auch – so schlecht es klingt und so sehr er sich dafür mittlerweile auch schämt – der Weg zu Mila frei. Konkurrenz um eine wirkliche Liebe hat schon ganze Familien ausgerottet.

**Imobilus:** Du bist so süß! (Ganz dicke Umarmung für dich!) Danke schön! Bei dem Lob trocknen die Tränen viel schneller! Ach ja – Remus strahlt übers ganze Gesicht wegen Deinem Knuddler – und Mila reibt sich schmollend den Allerwertesten. Na, wenn ich da mal keinen Ärger mit Padfood kriege, weil ich die Kehrseite seiner Liebsten verbeult habe.

**SilverHoney:** Taschentuch-Rechnung bitte an mich. Jetzt habe ich ja gleich zwei Reviews, auf die ich antworten kann. Also, zuerst zur Story „Zwei Hälften": na ja, die Idee zwischen Dawn und Remus war, das Liebe alles überwindet – auch Urängste wie bei den Karpatianern im punkto Werwolf. Daher die plötzliche Liebesbeziehung. Ich wollte daraus eigentlich mal eine ganze Geschichte machen, aber irgendwie ist es bei dem One-Shot geblieben. Meine nächste Geschichte hat auf jeden Fall mehr Handlung! Versprochen! (Zwinker!) Und zu „Anfänge": ich denke, Mila war in dieser Nacht auch nahe dran, verrückt vor Schmerz zu werden! Remus kommt nach Deinem Geschimpfe übrigens gar nicht mehr unter dem Tisch hervor und jammert nur, dass es ihm Leid tut! Armer Kerl. Auch er hat doch 12 Jahre gelitten. Verzeihst Du ihm vielleicht doch noch? Bitte, bitte!

**Uli: **Oh Gott, noch mehr Geld für Taschentücher! Tempo, ich will dass ihr mich fördert! Ich sorge schließlich für explosionsartige Umsatzsteigerung! (Verschämt guck!) Immer dran denken, die nächste wird wieder schöner und hat mit 1000-prozentiger Sicherheit ein HAPPY END!

**Neely:** Das Ende ist nicht meine Schuld! (vehement den Kopf schüttel!) Alles von JKR! Aber trotzdem danke für das Lob! Wir werden ja jetzt öfter voneinander hören, meine Süße! Her mit dem guten Stoff. Und wenn Du magst, helfe ich Dir auch technisch (hoch laden etc.)!

**Pia:** Da ging es Dir wie mir! Ich bin auch laut heulend auf meiner Couch zusammengesunken und habe mich geweigert, weiterzuschreiben. Hat meinen PC nicht beeindruckt, er hat weiterhin darauf bestanden, dass ich zu Ende tippe, was ich anfange! Herzloser Chip-Haufen! Mila war einfach völlig verstört und wusste nicht mehr, was sie da redet. Schock und das Ganze. Und Remus war ja auch nicht wirklich mitfühlend … Ihr tut es im Nachhinein auf alle Fälle Leid (siehe meine erste Geschichte, die Szene mit dem „Formwandler"). Arthur Weasley als Auftragskiller. Hihi, der Arme. Der ist viel zu nett, als dass ich ihn nach Askaban gehen lassen könnte. Außerdem hat er doch Familie! Obwohl – wenn wir ihm eine Muggel-Knarre in die Hand drücken, ist er viel zu fasziniert, um zu widerstehen. Da könnte man es doch glatt als Unfall scheinen lassen. Er wusste ja nicht, was er tat!

**LokiSlytherin:** Japs! Röchel! Uaaaah, Du liest meine Ergüsse? Entschuldige mich kurz, kriege vor lauter Geschmeichelt-Sein schnell einen Herzinfarkt! … … Okay, Gott sei Dank kennt Padfood magische Widerbelebung! (Hihihi!) Ich freu´ mich tierisch! Und hoffe für Dich, dass Dein Herzebengelchen mit kalt duschen war! (GRINS!)

**Immo:** Atme, Süße, atme! Nicht hyperventilieren, weil James … (Schluchz! Heul!) Mein Held! Entschuldige, eigentlich wollte ich Dich ja trösten … Wenigstens kommt Dein gewünschter Epilog noch. Und nein, das Kind war nicht von Padfood – sondern von Harry. … Erschreckt? Hihihi! Kleiner Scherz, natürlich war die kleine Lily von Sirius! Er hätte doch niemand anderen an seine Mila rangelassen!

**RemusBride:** KNUTSCH zurück! Du bist die Beste!

**EvannaBlack:** Ganz ruhig, Süße! Tief einatmen. Ausatmen. So ist es gut.

**Epilog**

Eine halbe Ewigkeit herrschte Schweigen im Kinderzimmer. Weder Mila noch Harry sprachen, beide waren viel zu sehr in schmerzvollen Erinnerungen gefangen. Erst als die kleine Lily in Harrys Armen gluckste, blickte er auf und Mila an. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Weißt Du …" Sie schniefte undamenhaft und zauberte ein Taschentuch hervor, in das sie sich geräuschvoll schnäuzte. „… ich habe Jahre damit verbracht mich zu fragen, ob ich etwas hätte ändern können. Ich hatte dieses ungute Gefühl, Harry! Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich Sirius vehementer aufgehalten hätte? Oder wenn ich Peter mehr misstraut hätte! Ich als Howler hätte seine Veränderung doch spüren müssen! Ich habe versagt. Ich habe einfach in allem versagt."

Erneute heiße Tränen quollen unter ihren Wimpern hervor und sie senkte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Fast ein wenig überrascht blickte sie auf, direkt in Harrys grünen Augen – Lilys Augen. Sie wollte erneut weinen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln platzierte er ihre Tochter in ihrem Arm. „Du bist es nicht Schuld. Niemand ist es. Weder Sirius, der so hitzköpfig reagiert hat, noch Du, weil Du ihn nicht aufgehalten hast. Und auch nicht Remus, der zu wenig Vertrauen in seinen Freund hatte und die Anschuldigungen glaubte. Keiner konnte Peters Verrat ahnen. Und Mila, es musste sein. Nur so konnten wir über das Böse triumphieren." Er seufzte leise und strich über den schwarzen Schopf des kleinen Mädchens in ihren Armen.

„Es war nicht immer leicht. Aber nur durch den Verlust meiner Eltern und alle den anderen furchtbaren Dingen in meinem Leben konnte ich der werden, der ich heute bin. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Endlich vorbei. Und ich weiß, ich würde bereitwillig noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ihr alle auf der anderen Seite auf mich wartet!"

Er sprach diese Worte mit einer solchen Sicherheit, dass Mila ihn nur stumm mustern konnte. Sie wusste, er hatte Recht. In allem. Dass Sirius nach Askaban gemusst hatte, um heute der Mann zu sein, den sie so abgöttisch liebte. Und auch Harry war nur der Mensch geworden, der er war, weil Voldemort existiert hatte. Sogar bei Moony traf dies´ zu.

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und zwinkerte.

„Stell´ Dir doch nur einmal vor, wie ich wäre, wenn ich nichts dergleichen durchgemacht hätte – ich könnte Dudleys Zwilling sein!" Er schauderte gespielt angewidert und Mila konnte nicht anders – sie musste bei dieser Vorstellung leise lachen.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die mittlerweile leicht kratzige Wange. „Ich liebe Dich, Harry. So sehr, wie nur eine Mutter es kann. Das weißt Du, oder?"

Er nickte lächelnd. „So, wie ich euch wie Eltern liebe. Dich, Sirius, Remus …"

„Und was ist mit uns?" Beide wandten sich zu der Person im Türrahmen um. Es war Cho, die ihren Verlobten und Mila zwinkernd anlächelte. Er erhob sich schnell vom Boden, kam auf sie zu und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. „Ach Liebling. Euch Drei liebe ich besonders …"

**ENDE**

_**Meine neue Geschichte wird "Liebe durch Raum und Zeit" heißen. Moony will ja auch noch unter die Haube! Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch wieder! Ganz dicken Knuddler!**_

_**BineBlack **_


End file.
